Enseñarte a Pelear
by iza93
Summary: Freddie esta saliendo con la chica mas popular de la escuela, pero al conocer al ex novio ella, decide entrenar para demostrarle que es mas fuerte que el, y trata de convencer a sam para que sea su entrenadora a cambio de clases de historia...4 fic seddie
1. No quiero novio

**Hola, yo de nuevo, regresando después de unas merecidas vacaciones jaja, y trayendo una nueva historia para compartir, "Enseñarte a Pelear", ya saben nuevo año, nueva historia bien jaja, debo aclarar que hay muchas sorpresas y personajes nuevos aquí, espero que esta historia les guste tanto como la anterior, claro que es muy diferente, bueno los dejo con el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero les guste **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita, **

"**No quiero novio" **

Era un típico día en la escuela, Sam y Carly se encontraban en los casilleros sacando algunos libros para su primera clase

- ¿Estas emocionada? – decía Carly con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Oye apenas se que clases nos tocan hoy – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio

- Ay Sam – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – esto es una novedad completa

- Quieres dejarte de rodeos y hablar claro – dijo Sam un poco fastidiada

- ¿Qué no sabes quien llega hoy a la escuela? – pregunto Carly

- Valla un nuevo estudiante, ¡que emoción! – dijo Sam sarcásticamente - ¿y a mi que?

- Bueno…es que tu no lo has visto – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Oye tu tienes novio, ¿Por qué estas fijándote en otros chicos? – pregunto Sam

- Pues…no es por mi – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Ay no – dijo Sam – quieres acabar con esa absurda idea de conseguirme novio

- Pero… - trato de decir Carly

Antes de que Carly pueda continuar, Freddie llego hasta donde estaban ellas

- Hola – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Contigo aquí? – dijo Sam – nada bueno

- Recién empieza el día y ya estas fastidiando – dijo Freddie

- ¡Es mi única diversión aquí! – dijo Sam como la cosa mas obvia

- Ay chicos – decía Carly – ustedes nunca van a cambiar

- Sam es la que empieza siempre – dijo Freddie

- Ay pobrecito – dijo Sam fastidiándolo – tal vez debas llamar a tu novia para que te defienda

- Luciana nunca me defiende – dijo Freddie – yo puedo hacerlo solo

- Si y lo haces bien – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – aun no se que te vio esa chica

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Freddie

- Es popular, bonita, todos los chicos quieren estar con ella y tu… - decía Sam mientras Freddie rodaba los ojos – tu eres…tu, osea o esa chica esta ciega o se le pego la locura de su hermana

- No seas mala con ellas – dijo Carly – Luciana no está ciega y Alice, su hermana no esta loca sólo es…pues digamos que es…Freddie ayúdame con esto

- Pues…tiene una personalidad única – dijo Freddie

- Si eso – dijo Carly – y Luciana se nota que quiere a Freddie

- Ay como sea – dijo Sam - tan solo por fijarse en este, esta en mi lista de dementes

- Sólo esta enojada porque yo tengo novia y Carly tiene novio también, Adam, y tu no estas con nadie

- Pues prefiero estar sola a mal acompañada – además no hay ningún chico en la escuela que me interese

- Bueno…- trato de decir Carly

- No, espera – dijo Freddie interrumpiéndola – si tú fueras diferente, alguno te haría caso

- Ni lo menciones – dijo Sam

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Carly – más bien mira Freddie ahí viene tu novia

En ese instante hasta ellos llego una chica alta y con el cabello lacio y castaño, un poco mas claro que el de Freddie, la típica chica que no puede pasar inadvertida

- Hola chicos – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Hola Luciana – dijo Carly

- Como sea – dijo Sam - ¿nos vamos a clases?

- ¿Tu quieres ir a clases? – dijo Luciana sorprendida – y aun falta mucho para que empiece esa clase

- ¡Cuidadito con lo que dices niña! – dijo Sam mientras Luciana se ponía atrás de Freddie asustada

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Luciana asustada

- Sam ya basta – dijo Freddie – deja a mi novia en paz

- Descuida no le haré la vida miserable, sólo le basta con ser tu novia

- Claro que no – dijo Luciana – Freddie es lindo

- Ay que asco – dijo Sam – ahora si me voy

- Voy contigo Sam – dijo Carly rodando los ojos - Freddie nos vemos en el salón

Sam y Carly se marcharon y los chicos se quedaron solos por un momento

- Carly es muy linda y me cae bien, pero Sam…me asusta – dijo Luciana

- A todos – dijo Freddie sonriendo – pero descuida ella es así

- Pues supongo que debo acostumbrarme – dijo Luciana – aunque creo que la tiene contra mí

- Claro que no – dijo Freddie – es sólo que ella acostumbra a molestar a todas mis novias

- ¿Todas? – dijo Luciana – según se, estuviste sólo con una chica, que únicamente estaba contigo para acabar con ICarly y bueno saliste con otras chicas un poco…raras, como una chica que era súper alta y una que era bruja o algo así, y bueno Carly no cuenta porque…

- Ya entendí – dijo Freddie parándola

- Pero yo no soy como ellas – dijo Luciana

- Claro que no – dijo Freddie sonriendo – pero ya, para olvidarnos de esto, te invito un licuado mas tarde ¿quieres?

- Si, seguro – dijo Luciana – nos vemos luego, debo ir a mi clase – dijo despidiéndose de Freddie con un beso en la mejilla

Cuando Luciana se fue, después de un momento llego Alice, su hermana, una chica con el mismo color de cabello que Luciana sólo que rizado y con los ojos más claros que los de ella

- Hola Freddie, ¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien, si no estás bien, lo siento, pero…- hablaba Alice muy rápido

- Oye, oye tranquila – decía Freddie – no te entiendo cuando hablas rápido

- Lo siento, a veces se me olvida – dijo Alice - ¿has visto a mi hermana?

- Sí, se fue hace un momento a su clase – respondió Freddie

- Pensé que me esperaría – dijo Alice – no sé porque pero…a veces siento que huye de mi

- No es la única…- dijo Freddie en voz baja

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Alice distraída

- Eh…no nada – dijo Freddie – será mejor que te apures, o llegaras tarde

- Claro, me voy – dijo Alice marchándose

Freddie también se fue a su salón, donde Carly y Sam ya estaban en sus asientos, él se sentó adelante de Sam

- Genial, ahora que llego Fredñoño la clase será más aburrida – dijo Sam

- Sam…- decía Carly – no digas eso

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sam

- Porque con, o sin Freddie, esta clase igual será aburrida – dijo Carly

- Que bien me defiendes – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – en fin, lo único que me alegra es que después de clases iré a Licuados Locos con Luciana

- No lo harás – dijo Sam - ¿olvidas que debemos ensayar ICarly?

- Sam tiene razón – dijo Carly

- Chicas…¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? – decía Freddie - solo por hoy

- No – dijo Sam

- Esta bien – dijo Carly

- ¿Está bien? – dijo Sam en tono de pregunta y molesta

- Si Sam – decía Carly – sólo es un día

- Claro el tecniñoño quiere faltar al ensayo y está bien, pero si yo quiero faltar, ahí si me dan un tremendo sermón – decía Sam

- Pero aun así, faltas – decía Carly – y tú no avisas

- Bueno pero…ay da igual – decía Sam – que haga lo que quiera

En ese instante entro la señorita Briggs al salón

- Bueno días niños, hoy revisare sus tareas

- Ay Sam – dijo Freddie – supongo que como siempre no hiciste la tarea

- Pues te equivocas esta vez – dijo Sam – si la hice

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Freddie rebuscando en su mochila - ¿Dónde está mi tarea?

- Ahora entiendo como la pudiste hacer – dijo Carly sonriendo

Después que las clases terminaron, Sam, Freddie y Carly fueron al apartamento de esta última

- Ya que no habrá ensayo hoy – decía Carly abriendo su puerta – deberíamos hacer algo Sam

- ¿Qué tal comer y ver tv? – dijo Sam entrando con todos al apartamento

- Que divertido – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Hola hermanita y chicos que parece que vivieran aquí – dijo Spencer acercándose hasta donde estaban los chicos

- Hola Spencer – dijo Carly - ¿vas a salir?

- Sí, debo comprar algunas cosas para mi escultura – dijo Spencer

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – dijo Freddie

- ¿De verdad quieren saber?- dijo Spencer

- De hecho no – dijo Sam tirándose en el sofá

- Sólo no demores – dijo Carly

- De acuerdo – dijo Spencer – nos vemos luego – dijo marchándose

- ¿A qué hora debes verte con tu novia Freddie? – pregunto Carly

- Ah dentro de una hora aun – dijo Freddie

- Aun creo que la chica esta ciega – dijo Sam

- Deja de fastidiarme ladrona de tareas – dijo Freddie

- Ya chicos, dejen de pelear – dijo Carly – cuando será el día que se lleven bien

- Nunca – dijo Freddie

- Se que algún día me vas a pedir un favor – dijo Sam como retándolo – no sé de que se trate, pero tú vas a deberme algo y me las cobrare todas

- Oye primero, no te pediría nada, segundo no voy a deberte nada y tercero…tú no tienes que cobrarte nada, porque soy yo el que siempre sale herido, literalmente, así que soy yo quien debería cobrármelas todas, no tu

- Da igual – dijo Sam

- Mejor ve a prepararte para tu cita – dijo Carly

- ¿Porque me veo mal así? – pregunto Freddie preocupado

- Siempre te ves mal – dijo Sam - ¿eso es novedad?

- ¡Oye! – decía Freddie

- Sólo lo digo para que estés listo – dijo Carly

- Bueno si – dijo Freddie – ire a mi casa para prepararme – dijo marchándose

- Tonto – dijo Sam cuando Freddie se fue

- Sam no seas mala – dijo Carly

- No me escucho – dijo Sam defendiéndose

- Bueno pero hablando de otra cosa – decía Carly – creo que…

- No es tu tonta idea de buscarme novio ¿verdad? – dijo Sam – basta con eso

- De eso quería hablar – dijo Carly – descuida esa idea…ya no es la misma – dijo sonriendo

- ¿A qué te refieres con que "ya no es la misma"? – decía Sam confundida

- Yo me entiendo – dijo Carly sonriendo – pero tú no te preocupes, no voy a fastidiarte con eso otra vez

- Bueno…si es así, supongo que todo está bien – dijo Sam - ¿no?

- Si, si, si claro – decía Carly – todo bien

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta del apartamento

- Pase – dijo Carly

- Hola Carly – dijo Adam entrando – hola Sam

- Hola – dijo Sam sin ánimos

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Carly contenta – pensé que tenias una reunión de estudios

- ¿Reunión de estudios? – dijo Sam - ¡aburrido!

- ¡Sam! – dijo Carly

- No, descuida – dijo Adam sonriendo – tiene razón, es aburrido

- Valla, pensé que ya te habías convertido en un Freddie, digo en un ñoño – dijo Sam

- Oigan por cierto… ¿Dónde está?, ¿no tienen ensayo hoy? – dijo Adam

- No, se cancelo – dijo Carly

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Adam

- Porque el inútil de Freddie va a salir con su noviecita – dijo Sam

- Suenas molesta – dijo Adam

- Lo estoy – dijo Sam – no es justo que por su culpa cancelemos el ensayo hoy

- Tu nunca quieres ensayar – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué hoy si?

- No lo sé – dijo Sam – me dieron ganas ok

- Claro – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Bueno…ya que no hay ensayo hoy…¿no quieres ir conmigo al cine? – dijo Adam

- Claro ¿Qué vamos a ver? – dijo Sam de repente

- Me lo decía a mi Sam – dijo Carly – pero no hay problema si vienes con nosotros ¿cierto?

- Claro, ¿quieres venir? – dijo Adam

- Pues...no, la verdad no tengo ganas – dijo Sam – vallan ustedes, yo me iré a casa en un momento

- ¿Segura? – dijo Carly

- Descuida – dijo Sam – estaré bien, y no hare desastres aquí

- Bueno entonces ¿nos vamos? – dijo Adam

- Sí – decía Carly poniéndose su chaqueta – hablamos luego Sam – dijo marchándose con Adam

- Adiós – dijo Sam cuando sus amigos se fueron – ok, ahora ¿Qué hago?

Aunque Sam había dicho que se iría en un momento seguía en casa de Carly y después de una hora, decidió irse

- Bien…ya no hay nada que hacer aquí – dijo Sam – será mejor que me valla

Mientras en Licuados Locos

- ¿Entonces si te gustaba el esgrima? – pregunto Luciana

- Claro – respondió Freddie – no eh practicado hace mucho, pero me gusta

- Tal vez deberías seguir practicando – dijo Luciana tomando un sorbo de su licuado

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Freddie extrañado

- Pues…por nada – decía Luciana

- ¿Tratas de decirme algo? – decía Freddie - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No has pensado en…en ir a un gimnasio?- decía Luciana

- ¿Para qué? – dijo Freddie confundido

- No digo que seas un debilucho, es sólo que…podrías ejercitarte un poco ¿no crees?

- Pensé que eso no te importaba – dijo Freddie

- Y no me importa pero…no, olvídalo, déjemelos así – dijo Luciana

- De acuerdo…- dijo Freddie extraño por todo

Mientras Sam iba de camino a su casa, quiso pasar por un licuado primero y entro de frente a pedir uno sin fijarse en…

- ¿Sam? – dijo Freddie que estaba sentado con Luciana cerca de donde estaba Sam - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, genial, había olvidado que estabas aquí – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué no estás con Carly?- dijo Freddie

- Porque se fue al cine con su novio – dijo Sam – y no quise ir con ellos

- Y ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? – pregunto Freddie mientras Luciana lo veía un poco enojada

- No lo sé… ¿irme a casa? – dijo Sam

- Si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros – dijo Freddie – no hay problema

- No…- decía Sam – odio hacer mal tercio

- Ella tiene razón Freddie – decía Luciana – estamos en una cita ¿lo olvidas?

- Hazle caso a tu novia – dijo Sam un poco molesta – yo mejor me voy

- No tienes que irte Sam – dijo Freddie

- No, pero quiero hacerlo – dijo Sam mirando a Luciana

- Adiós – dijo Luciana con una sonrisa falsa

Sam salió de Licuados Locos y enseguida Luciana miro a Freddie molesta

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie - ¿porque me miras así?

- "No tienes que irte Sam" – repetía Luciana molesta

- Es mi amiga – dijo Freddie

- Ustedes no se llevan bien – dijo Luciana – tu me lo dijiste y he visto como te molesta en la escuela y en ICarly

- Ella es así, y yo sólo quería ser amable- dijo Freddie – parece como si estuvieras celosa

- ¿De ella? – dijo Luciana riendo – claro que no

- Algo está ocurriendo – dijo Freddie – primero me dices lo del gimnasio y ahora sales con celos

- No son celos – dijo Luciana – sólo me molesto que le pidieras a una chica quedarse con nosotros cuando estamos en una cita

- No fue mi intención, además Sam es una de mis mejores amigas, no hay problema – dijo Freddie

- No te entiendo – dijo Luciana – ustedes siempre se odiaron ¿y ahora son mejores amigos?

- Lo sé, es raro – dijo Freddie – créeme ni yo lo entiendo, pero somos amigos

- ¿Sólo amigos? – dijo Luciana

- Sólo eso – dijo Freddie – ahora dime ¿qué ocurre?, en la mañana todo estaba bien entre nosotros y ahora parece que me estas analizando

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – decía Luciana

- Lo digo por lo del gimnasio – dijo Freddie – a ti no te importaba mi físico

- Ya olvida eso - dijo Luciana – no te dije que eras un debilucho, sólo fue un comentario, hagamos que no paso nada, ni el comentario, ni lo de Sam ¿bien?

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie sonriendo – olvidemos todo

Mientras Sam iba de camino a su casa, pasaba por un enorme parque y empezaba a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado…

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_Genial, mi mejor amiga esta en este momento con su novio y Fredoso con su novia, me siento como una perdedora, lo que es muy raro porque nunca me siento así y tampoco lo soy, claro que no, sólo porque mis amigos consiguieron pareja no quiere decir que yo deba hacerlo, aunque…ver a Carly tan feliz Adam hace que…ay será mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías y me apure en regresar a casa, pero ¿Por qué apurarme?, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, tal vez podría…_

Un grito saco a Sam de sus pensamientos

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam volteando a un costado y abriendo muy bien los ojos

**¿Qué tal?, lo sé la intriga queda, prometo continuarla lo más pronto posible, se vienen más sorpresas pronto, bien, como ya tengo avanzado un poco el siguiente capítulo dejare un adelanto, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, los quiero y dejen reviews para ver si esta historia anda bien **

**CONTINUACION: **

- Luciana está un poco rara – contesto Freddie – no lo entiendo, ayer en la mañana todo estaba perfecto pero luego por la tarde las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas

- Tal vez no te quiera realmente – dijo Carly...

- ¿Terminar? – dijo Freddie…

- Estoy de malas – dijo Sam

- ¿Intentaste qué? – dijo Sam rompiendo el hielo, pero sin dejar de verlo

- ¿Al menos no quieres saber mi nombre?...


	2. Chico nuevo y una carta misteriosa

**Hola chicos, lamento la demora, pero, ya empecé a estudiar y voy a tener menos tiempo para subir los capítulos, pero no se preocupen, yo voy a ver la manera para no demorar tanto, bueno, quería agradecer sus reviews y gracias por corregirme, si tuve algunos errores al inicio, pero muchas gracias, porque a pesar de eso creo que la historia va bien, bueno ahora les traigo el siguiente capitulo, es algo corto pero espero que les guste, no los distraigo mas y los dejo con la continuación **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita **

"**Chico nuevo y una carta misteriosa" **

Por estar pensando distraídamente, Sam no se dio cuenta que venia hasta ella un chico en una patineta, Sam sin pensarlo dos veces trato de salir del camino pero tropezó con una roca lo que provoco que se cayera en un arbusto, al detenerse el chico, se quito el casco y fue corriendo hasta donde Sam se había caído

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el ayudándole a levantarse

- Caí en un arbusto, ¡Cómo crees que voy a estar bien! – dijo Sam enojada mientras se paraba con la ayuda del chico

- Lo lamento pero…

- ¡Claro que lo tienes que lamentar! – dijo Sam limpiándose un poco la ropa

- Oye tu eras la que venia distraída, yo intente... – trato de decir el chico pero Sam dirigió su mirada hacia el y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos

El chico que estaba con Sam era atractivo, era alto, con el cabello castaño, y sobre todo tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes

- ¿Intentaste que? – dijo Sam rompiendo el hielo pero sin dejar de verlo

- Yo…- trato de decir él – yo…

- ¿Tu que? – dijo Sam ya un poco enojada – ¡habla de una vez!

- Lo siento – dijo él – trate de esquivarte, pero caíste en el arbusto y…

- Lastima que no fuiste tú – dijo Sam

- No fue mi culpa – dijo él

- ¿Ahora soy yo la culpable? – dijo Sam

- Ibas distraída, pero…olvídalo – dijo él sonriendo – no importa

- ¡Claro que importa!, suerte que no me hice daño, porque si no juro que…- decía Sam en tono amenazante

- Ya, ya, lo siento – dijo él sonriendo – cálmate Sam

- No me digas que…espera – dijo Sam reaccionando - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Por ICarly – dijo él – te eh visto un par de veces, eres graciosa

- ¿Me ves cara de payasita o que? – dijo Sam amenazante

- No, claro que no…no creo que una payasita sea tan linda – dijo él sonriendo - ¿Quieres que te ayude para que llegues a tu casa?

- Puedo hacerlo sola – dijo Sam marchándose

- ¿Al menos no quieres saber mi nombre? – grito el chico viendo a Sam alejarse

- No me importa como te llames – respondió Sam de lejos – ni siquiera volveremos a vernos

Al día siguiente en la escuela estaba Carly guardando libros en su casillero cuando llega Freddie

- Hola – dijo Freddie un poco distraído

- Ah, hola Fre… - trato de decir Carly - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Luciana esta un poco rara – contesto Freddie – no lo entiendo, ayer en la mañana todo estaba perfecto, pero luego por la tarde, las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas

- ¿En que modo? – preguntaba Carly muy curiosamente

- No lo se – dijo Freddie para mi que la están molestando por salir conmigo, quiere que valla a un gimnasio y a ella nunca le había importado mi físico

- ¿Un gimnasio? – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿Qué le sucede a esa chica?, tu no estas tan débil, sólo un poquito

- Gracias – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – pero ese no es el punto, ya te dije a ella eso no le importaba, yo creo que alguien le esta metiendo esas ideas en la cabeza, la están fastidiando porque alguien tan popular como ella esta saliendo con alguien como yo

- Deja de imaginarte eso, suena como un complot hacia su relación – dijo Carly

- No se que hacer – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué le esta pasando?

- Tal vez no te quiera realmente – dijo Carly – lo siento pero con lo que me acabas de decir, parece que ella no estuviera conforme contigo

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que este feliz? – dijo Freddie

- No se trata de eso, si ella no te quiere por como eres, su relación no va bien y si las cosas están así con ella…pues…

- ¿Terminar? – dijo Freddie – no voy hacer eso, es la única que me hizo caso

- No dije que terminaran sólo aclara las cosas – dijo Carly – no llevan ni dos meses de novios

- Si tienes razón – dijo Freddie – pero voy a buscar a la persona que esta detrás de esto

- Eso es ridículo Freddie – dijo Carly sonriendo – dime quien trataría de acabar con su relación…bueno aparte de todos los chicos que te odian por estar con ella

- Eso me da tanto ánimo – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Lo siento – dijo Carly avergonzada

- No le menciones nada de esto a Sam y después te seguiré contando –dijo Freddie – porque hay mas y tiene que ver justo con ella

- Esta bien – dijo Carly – y mira justo aquí viene

Sam se acerco hasta ellos un poco enojada

- Estoy de malas – dijo Sam abriendo su casillero y sacando algunos libros

- ¿Qué paso ahora? – pregunto Carly

- Nada que quiera mencionar – dijo Sam – ayer si que fue un día extraño

- ¿Tiene que ver con…lo que paso en….? – preguntaba Freddie

- Aparte – dijo Sam – eso ni siquiera me importo

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Freddie? – preguntaba Carly

- Eso no importa – dijo Sam cerrando su casillero con fuerza – mejor ya vamos a clase que se hace tarde

Sam empezó a caminar apresurada y en su camino choco con una persona causando que se cayeran al piso los libros que llevaba, Carly y Freddie la alcanzaron

- ¡Fíjate donde estas parado! – decía Sam enojada

- Lo siento – dijo levantando los libros de Sam – aquí están tus libros, lo lamento….¿Sam?

- Ay genial – decía Sam – tú de nuevo

- Nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo el sonriendo – o mas bien nos volvemos a chocar

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Freddie - ¿Quién eres tu?

- Es el que me tiro al arbusto ayer – dijo Sam

- Tú ibas distraída y tropezaste también, no fue mi culpa

- Me da igual – dijo Sam – dime que haces aquí

- Estudio aquí – respondió él

- ¿Cómo que estudias aquí? – dijo Sam – yo nunca…

- ¿Recuerdas al nuevo estudiante que te mencione? – dijo Carly viendo la escena – es él

- Así que tu eres el nuevo estudiante…- decía Freddie observándolo

- Hola – dijo él – me llamo Andrés

- Un lindo nombre para un lindo chico – susurro Carly al oído de Freddie

- Ni tanto – respondió Freddie de igual manera

- Bien, yo soy Carly y el es Freddie, ¿estas en nuestro grado?

- Los conozco por su show – respondió Andrés – y si, estamos en el mismo grado, y creo que justo ahora nos toca la misma clase

- No puede ser – decía Sam rodando los ojos – eso quiere decir que nos vamos a ver seguido

- Y tu decías que no nos volveríamos a ver – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Me voy a clases – dijo Sam marchándose como si le hubieran ganado en algo

- Creo que en cierto modo…me gusta verla enojada – decía Andrés sonriendo a los chicos

- Acostúmbrate – dijo Freddie – y no te recomiendo que la hagas enojar

- Sam es muy difícil – dijo Carly – no la conoces

- Pero lo haré – dijo Andrés – además…me gustan los desafíos

- Vallamos a clase "señor desafíos" – dijo Carly sonriendo

Cuando los tres llegaron al salón, Sam rodó los ojos al ver entrar a Andrés, Carly se sentó al costado de Sam y Andrés delante de ella, pero…

- Oye, perdón, pero ese es mi asiento – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Es sólo un asiento Freddie – dijo Carly

- Yo no veo el problema – dijo Andrés

- Yo si – dijo Freddie – el único asiento disponible que queda es el que esta al final

- Esta bien, si tanto te molesta, me cambiare de asiento – dijo Andrés parándose

- No, espera – dijo Sam deteniéndolo - ¿esto te molesta? – le pregunto a Freddie

- Pues sí, un poco – dijo Freddie

- Entonces quédate – dijo Sam sonriendo – que Freddie se valla para atrás

- Oye pero que…- trato de decir Freddie sorprendido

- Bueno, lo siento, pero si Sam quiere que me quede, lo haré – dijo Andrés sentándose de nuevo

- Adiós Fredñoño – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Pero…yo…como…oh rayos – dijo Freddie marchándose hasta el asiento del final

- Sólo lo hago para molestar a Fredoso, no te emociones – le dijo Sam a Andrés

- Por ahora me conformo – dijo Andrés sonriendo mientras Freddie los veía molesto desde atrás

Luego de las clases Sam y Carly estaban en la casa de ella platicando hasta que salio un tema…

- Y…- decía Carly – el tal Andrés…¿Qué piensas de él?

- ¿Quién? – dijo Sam

- El chico nuevo Sam, con el que te tropezaste ayer y también hoy – dijo Carly

- Ah él – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No lo se, es…guapo y lindo – decía Carly - ¿no sientes nada por él?

- A penas y lo conozco – dijo Sam

- Ah bueno, porque…parece que le gustas – dijo Carly

- No me importa – dijo Sam – no me interesa estar con nadie por ahora, dijiste que ya no me molestarías con eso

- Lo se, lo se – dijo Carly – pero…creo que esta dispuesto a conquistarte

- Pues…que trate de impresionarme, eso seria divertido – dijo Sam sonriendo con un poco de malicia

- ¿Vas a torturarlo como a Freddie? – dijo Carly

- Oye no, alto – dijo Sam – Freddie es mi victima principal, nadie lo remplaza, pero cuando no este…tal vez el otro me sirva

- Hablando de eso… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ustedes dos ayer que no me contaron? – dijo Carly – empieza a hablar

- Fue una tontería – dijo Sam – te contare

Mientras en casa de Luciana, ella platicaba con su hermana acerca de Freddie

- ¿Me vas a decir que sucede con tu novio de una vez? – decía Alice - ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Creo que no debí decirle lo del gimnasio – dijo Luciana – aunque….

- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? – dijo Alice – ¿tan débil es?

- No seas tonta – dijo Luciana

- Deja de decirme tonta – dijo Alice – odio que me digan así

- Lo eres hermanita – dijo Luciana mientras Alice la miraba molesta

- Deja de ser mala conmigo y dime la razón de una vez – dijo Alice

- Una carta – dijo Luciana

- ¿Una carta? – dijo Alice – no entiendo, ¿Qué carta?

- Ayer antes de que las clases terminaran, abrí mi casillero y encontré una carta – contaba Luciana – y decía cosas de Freddie y de mí

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunto Alice

- Que no debería estar con un chico así, que como es posible que una chica tan popular como yo, este de novia con un ñoño, que Freddie no es mi tipo, que debería cortar con el…

- Pues hazlo – dijo Alice – termina con el de una vez

- No – dijo Luciana – no haré eso

- Tu no lo quieres – dijo Alice – ayer después de nuestra clase juntas me lo dijiste

Flashback

- Así que iras a Licuados Locos – dijo Alice – genial

- No, ni tanto – dijo Luciana

- Valla si que estas emocionada por pasar tiempo con tu novio – dijo Alice sarcásticamente

- Freddie es lindo y todo – dijo Luciana – pero no estoy enamorada de el, creo que ni me gusta

- ¿Entonces por que estas con el? – pregunto Alice sorprendida

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?, desde que estoy con él mis calificaciones han subido – dijo Luciana

- No deberías hacer eso – dijo Alice – lo estas utilizando

- Claro que no – dijo Luciana – a él le gusto y con eso basta, y tú no vallas a ir de chismosa contando esto

- No lo haré – dijo Alice

Fin Flashback

- Recuerdo muy bien eso – dijo Luciana – fue antes de recibir la carta

- Ahora que lo recuerdo…- decía Alice – me pareció ver a alguien espiándonos

- ¿Espiándonos? – dijo Luciana - ¿crees que esa persona haya enviado la carta?

- No lo se, recuerda que soy "tonta" – dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

**Bien chicos, hasta aquí llego, un poco corto pero, espero poder subir el siguiente pronto, no le dejo adelanto, porque aun no lo escribo y como ya saben ahora que estoy estudiando, voy a tener menos tiempo, pero no voy a dejar inconclusa esta historia, aun tengo muchas ideas y lo voy a terminar, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aun hay muchas sorpresas y ya pronto se inicia, el tema de Enseñarte a Pelear, cuídense, los quiero, adiós. **


	3. Me empieza a interesar

Hola chicos, puede subir el siguiente capitulo antes, ya que lo termine rápido, bueno espero que les guste, y con el siguiente, tal vez me tarde un poco mas, pero tratare de no demorar, buscare un momento para poder hacerlo, bien chicos, no los entretengo mas, espero les guste el capitulo y comenten para saber que les pareció

Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita

"Me empieza a interesar"

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Sam tenía su clase de historia, clase que no compartía con Carly, pero si con Freddie, así que cuando él llego al salón se dio cuenta que Sam ya estaba ahí, lo que era raro ya que siempre llegaba tarde

- ¿Sam? – dijo Freddie sorprendido y sentándose delante de ella - ¿tan temprano aquí?

- Soy buena estudiante – dijo Sam mientras Freddie la miraba levantando una ceja

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Bien no lo soy – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – en especial en esta clase, la odio

- No es tan mala – dijo Freddie – basta con que le tomes el sentido divertido

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sam – no lo tiene, esta clase será muy aburrida

- Hola – dijo Andrés llegando y sentándose al costado de Sam

- Súper aburrida – dijo Sam viendo a Andrés

- Amo tu manera de saludarme – dijo Andrés sonriendo

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_De pronto me acorde de las palabras de mi amiga ayer "Ah bueno, porque…parece que le gustas", y "…creo que esta dispuesto a conquistarte", se me vino una idea a la mente, si tanto le gusto, ¿Hará lo que sea por mi?_

- Andrés…- dijo Sam sonriendo – lo siento, a veces no me controlo, ¿me disculpas? – decía mientras Freddie la miraba extrañado

- ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Sam? – dijo Freddie de repente

- No es tu asunto – dijo Sam volteando y luego miro a Andrés sonriendo

- Valla una linda chica me sonríe – dijo Andrés – no se si alegrarme o preocuparme

- ¿Tu que piensas? – dijo Sam coquetamente

- Preocúpate – dijo Freddie

- No te metas Fredo – dijo Sam – preocúpate tu por tu noviecita

- ¿Tienes novia? – pregunto Andrés

- Aquí vamos – dijo Sam con cara de aburrimiento

- Si, es la más linda chica, es popular y muy bonita, inteligente, ¿ya mencione que era linda? – decía Freddie

- Si ya lo hiciste – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – esto es peor que la historia

- Es porque le gusta Sam – dijo Andrés - ¿tu nuca te has enamorado de alguien?

- No…pero podría pasar – dijo Sam sonriéndole mientras Freddie los veía muy extrañado - ¿y tu, te has enamorado?

- No lo se – decía Andrés sonriendo - ¿el amor a primera vista cuenta?

- No, no cuenta – dijo Freddie de repente mientras Sam lo miro con una cara asesina

- Buenos días niños – dijo el maestro entrando – parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante en esta clase

- Me llamo Andrés Martins

- Bienvenido, y espero seas un buen alumno, no como Puckett – dijo el maestro

- Su clase es aburrida, no es mi culpa – dijo Sam

- Silencio Puckett – dijo el maestro – y empecemos la clase

- Bien – dijo Sam – la tortura empieza

Después de esa clase Sam y Freddie fueron a buscar a Carly que estaba en los casilleros con Adam

- Hola Carls – dijo Sam – y novio de Carls

- Hola Sam – dijo Adam sonriendo – ¿Qué hay chicos?

- No mucho – dijo Freddie – Sam estuvo toda la clase…

- Sam, te encontré – dijo Andrés llegando hasta ellos – olvidaste tu libro de historia en el salón – dijo dándole su libro

- Gracias – dijo Sam recibiendo el libro – pero no tenias que traerlo, podía haber dicho que me lo robaron, para que me den el dinero y comprar grasitos

- ¿Tienen historia juntos? – pregunto Carly sonriendo

- Sí – respondió Andrés – ah hola Adam. ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Se conocen? – dijo Carly

- Sí, tenemos clase de Español juntos – dijo Adam

- Y ya se que es tu novio – dijo Andrés – además me ayudo para entrar al equipo de básquet

- No sabia que estabas en el equipo de la escuela – le dijo Sam a Andrés

- Es muy bueno – dijo Adam – seguro la escuela ganara este año en la competencia

- Tu no estas en el equipo – dijo Freddie - ¿Cómo lo ayudaste para que entrara?

- Tengo mis contactos – dijo Adam – ah, creo que ya es tarde y tenemos clase

- Es cierto – dijo Andrés – vamos al salón, me gustaría… preguntarte algo – dijo mirando a Sam

- Claro – dijo Adam – nos vemos mas tarde Carly – dijo despidiéndose de su novia con un beso

- Adiós – dijo Carly

Adam y Andrés se fueron a su clase y Carly inmediatamente miro a Sam con una sonrisa

- Así que historia juntos ¿no? – dijo Carly

- No empieces – dijo Sam

- Pues Sam parecía de lo más contenta con Andrés – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- ¿Por qué eres tan chismoso Benson? – dijo Sam – pareces niña

- ¡Oye! – dijo Freddie

- Además no lo hice por lo que te imaginas Carly – dijo Sam – estoy probando algo, sólo eso y…

- Freddie quiero hablar contigo – dijo llegando Luciana muy seria

- ¿Qué no sabes saludar? – dijo Carly molesta, lo que causo una tremenda impresión en todos

- Valla amiga – dijo Sam sonriendo – me gusto eso

- Estamos esperando – le dijo Carly a Luciana

- Me sigue gustando esto – dijo Sam sonriendo aun mas y viendo la escena

- Lo siento – dijo Luciana viéndolas molesta – hola "compañeras de mi novio"

- MEJORES AMIGAS – dijo Carly con énfasis

- Esto si que se puso bueno – decía Sam

- Basta chicas – dijo Freddie – déjenla si, vamos Luciana, yo también quiero hablar contigo

- Adiós – dijo Carly molesta – viendo como Freddie se iba con Luciana

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Sam – fue muy bueno pero ¿porqué?

- Esa chica…

- ¿Esa chica? – decía Sam sorprendida – ¿no que te caía bien?

- Si, pero – decía Carly – Freddie me estuvo contando algunas cosas, sobre lo que están pasando ellos dos y no se, creo que Luciana no lo quiere realmente

- ¿Por qué? – decía Sam

- Olvídalo – dijo Carly – se supone que no debo decirte nada… ¡Ay no! – dijo llevando su mano a su boca

- ¿Cómo que no decirme nada? – decía Sam – Carly Shay, me dirás todo lo que sucedió en este instante

- Bien – dijo Carly rendida - ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme callada?

Mientras con Freddie y Luciana

- Luciana – decía Freddie – me preocupa lo que esta sucediendo entre nosotros

- Si es por lo del gimnasio ya no importa, te dije que olvidáramos eso – dijo Luciana

- Lo se, pero no deja de inquietarme – dijo Freddie – siento que no me quieres realmente

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Luciana – y yo soy quien debería estar molesta, Carly fue grosera y no me defendiste

- Carly no fue grosera…pero si me sorprendió lo que dijo – decía Freddie – yo hablare con ella después

- Quiero que todo este bien entre nosotros – dijo Luciana – hay algo que no te mencione y la razón por la que dije lo del gimnasio

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Freddie

Mientras en la clase de Español, el maestro había salido por un momento

- Háblame de Sam – decía Andrés

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – decía Adam - ¿te gusta?

- No lo se – decía Andrés sonriendo – pero… me estoy dando cuenta que es muy inteligente

- ¿Samantha Puckett? – dijo Adam – es la mejor amiga de mi novia, pero no es muy buena estudiante que digamos, es genial, pero en los estudios pues…

- No me refiero en los estudios – dijo Andrés – esa chica en serio en increíble, se lo que lo intenta

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Adam

- Cree que voy hacer lo que me pida – dijo Andrés sonriendo – porque piensa que me gusta

- ¿Y como sabes eso? – decía Adam

- Me lo demostró en clase, la conozco apenas dos días, pero…se lo que trama, - dijo Andrés

- ¿Y lo harás? – decía Adam - ¿harás lo que te pida?, ¿enserio te gusta?

- Conocí a muchas chicas pero…ninguna como ella – dijo riendo

- No trates de hacerla enojar, si quieres vivir – dijo Adam

- No jugare con ella si a eso te refieres – dijo Andrés – ella es….muy especial, no la lastimaría

- No, pero ella a ti si – dijo Adam sonriendo

Mientras Carly y Sam estaban en su clase, esperando a Freddie que no llegaba, el seguía con Luciana

- ¿No sabes quien pudo haber escrito esa carta? – dijo Freddie

- No – decía Luciana – no se como la pusieron en mi casillero, pero ahí estaba

- Sabia que alguien estaba detrás de esto – dijo Freddie – esta claro que nos quieren ver separados, ¿pero quien?

- No lo se – dijo Lucia – pero…

- Aun así… ¿tanto te afecto lo que decía esa carta? – dijo Freddie - ¿entonces piensas que lo que dice ahí es cierto?

- No, no es así – dijo Luciana – esta claro que nos quieren separar, pero eso no va a suceder, no le vamos a dar el gusto a esa persona

- Me intriga mucho esto – dijo Freddie - ¿Quién habría podido escribir esa carta, o enviarla?

- Olvidemos eso – dijo Luciana – y que todo vuelva a la normalidad ¿bien?

- Claro – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Espera Freddie – dijo Luciana acordándose – tienes clases y vas a llegar tarde

- La clase ya empezó – dijo Freddie – y prefiero quedarme contigo ahora

- Eres tan lindo – dijo Luciana

**(Punto de vista de Luciana) **

_Sí, eres muy lindo, lastima que no este enamorada de ti y que tampoco me gustes, mas vale que mis calificaciones sigan subiendo para no tener problemas con mis padres, pero…no voy a cortar contigo aun, la persona que envió esa carta, debe tener algo contra mi, y no le daré el gusto de verme derrotada, cuando todo se calme con eso y mis calificaciones estén mucho mejor para la boleta escolar, tal vez te deje de una vez _

- ¿En que piensas? – decía Freddie

- En la suerte que tengo de tener un novio como tu – dijo Luciana y luego le dio un beso – eres el mejor

Después que la escuela acabo, Carly y Freddie fueron a la casa de ella, y esperaban a Sam que no llegaba

- ¿Qué sucede con Sam?, ¿no dijo que venia después? – decía Freddie molesto – que no nos haga esperar tanto

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – dijo Carly – tu no fuiste a clases por estar con tu noviecita y ahora reclamas que Sam no llega, que injusto

- ¿Noviecita? – decía Freddie sorprendido – ahora también la llamas como Sam, ustedes la trataron mal en la escuela

- ¿Nosotras? – decía Carly – no es así, sólo fui yo

- ¿Qué te pasa? – decía Freddie – no pareces mi amiga

- Claro que soy tu amiga, por eso te lo digo – dijo Carly – con lo que me dijiste del gimnasio, me doy cuenta que no te quiere

- Eso ya quedo claro – dijo Freddie – y yo tenia razón, alguien esta detrás de eso, le enviaron una carta a Luciana hablando mal de mi, o de nosotros como pareja

- ¿Y quien fue? – dijo Carly

- Aun no lo se – dijo Freddie – pero lo voy a averiguar

- ¿Para que? – dijo Carly – sea quien sea que haya escrito la "supuesta carta" hizo que te dieras cuenta que ella se deja influenciar por la gente, si no, no te hubiera dicho lo del gimnasio

- Ya arreglamos las cosas – dijo Freddie – así que todo a la normalidad, y ya no la molestes mas ¿OK?

- Esta bien – dijo Carly

- Y por cierto ¿Dónde se metió Sam? – dijo Freddie

Mientras en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Sam, estaba ella en una banca, esperando a alguien, hasta que llego…

- Entonces era cierto – dijo Andrés sentándose al lado de Sam – tu invitación era real

- ¿Qué pensabas? – dijo Sam

- Nada – dijo Andrés sonriendo – eres tan impredecible que contigo no se puede pensar

- Eso es cierto – dijo Sam sonriendo – ya empiezas a conocerme

- Y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo – dijo Andrés – pero real

- ¿Real? – dijo Sam - ¿Cómo que real?

- Cuando todo esto sea de verdad – dijo Andrés

- Oye habla claro – dijo Sam

- ¿Piensas que voy hacer lo que tu quieras, porque estoy interesado en ti? – decía Andrés sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida y nerviosa - ¿de que hablas?

- Es la verdad ¿no? – dijo Andrés

- Pues…- decía Sam

- No te voy a negar que la idea no me gusta del todo – dijo Andrés – pero es tierna

- ¿Cómo que tierna tonto? – dijo Sam levantándose – te diste cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y dices que ¿es tierna?

- Pues si – dijo Andrés – a la próxima, trata de no ser tan evidente como lo hiciste en la clase de historia

- ¿Fui muy obvia? – dijo Sam

- Demasiado – dijo Andrés sonriendo – pero no importa, eso no cambia las cosas

- ¿No estas molesto? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- No – dijo Andrés tiernamente – eres divertida, y única, no estoy molesto, y…de verdad quiero ser tu amigo – dijo levantándose – pero de verdad ¿bien?

- Esta bien – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo Andrés

- Adiós – dijo Sam

**(Punto de vista de Sam)**

_Valla ¿Cómo lo supo?, ¿fui tan obvia?, pero me sorprendió que no se molestara, creo que…hay mucho por descubrir de el, tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigos de verdad como dice él, me esta empezando a caer muy bien, de eso no hay duda. _

Bien chicos, hasta aquí llega por ahora, lo pude subir un poco antes porque lo termine rápido, espero que les haya gustado, y sigan la historia, ya falta poco para que llegue el tema central, en el siguiente capitulo ya viene el ex de Luciana y comienza la preocupación de Freddie, ojala pueda subirlo pronto, y bueno quería agradecerles por sus reviews, me motivan mucho y a splashface, sí, tenemos el mismo sistema escolar, pero yo ya termine el colegio y ahora me estoy preparando para postular, por eso empecé a estudiar antes, pero como sea voy a buscar el tiempo para actualizar, te agradezco mucho por tus reviews, son muy motivadores, gracias a todos, bien nos vemos pronto, espero, cuídense mucho y les deseo lo mejor, los quiero, adiós


	4. La competencia de Freddie

**Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?, espero que estén muy bien, yo estoy súper cansada, y atareada con mis estudios, pero como se los dije, no voy a dejar por nada esta historia, así que les traigo el siguiente capitulo, se van a sorprender un poco y las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse interesantes, bien no les adelanto mas y espero les guste este capitulo, aunque se que van a querer asesinar a Luciana y gritarle a Freddie…. **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita **

"**La competencia de Freddie" **

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Sam estaba en el salón de clases cuando llega Carly

- Sam ayer te estuvimos esperando y nunca llegaste – dijo Carly – hoy debemos hacer el show y no hemos ensayado contigo

- Lo lamento – dijo Sam – tenia que hacer cosas

- ¿Qué cosas? – dijo Carly

- Cosas Carly – dijo Sam – además descuida, me dices que hacer y listo, sabes que siempre improvisamos

- Si no fueras mi mejor amiga, estarías en problemas – dijo Carly

- Ya deja de sermonearme – dijo Sam

- Ok, pero dime que cosas tenias que hacer

- Ayer estuve con…Andrés – dijo Sam – platicando

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Me di cuenta que…es lindo – dijo Sam

- ¿No estarás enamorada cierto? – dijo Carly

- Y si es así ¿tiene algo de malo? – dijo Sam – pero no, no estoy enamorada, solo me parece lindo así que no armes un drama de esto

- Bien – dijo Carly – pero quiero los detalles luego

- No hay mucho que decir pero bien, si eso quieres, te lo diré después de la clase en los casilleros – dijo Sam

Después que la clase término, en los casilleros estaba Sam contándole parte de lo que paso ayer a Carly, hasta que llego Freddie

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie

- Miren llego el chico que debe entrar a un gimnasio para complacer a su noviecita – dijo Sam en tono burlón

- ¿Le contaste? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Lo siento – respondió Carly – se me salio

- ¿Y qué, lo vas hacer Fredoso? – dijo Sam

- Yo ya aclare las cosas con ella – dijo Freddie – pero tal vez entrar a un gimnasio no sea una mala idea

- ¿Entonces la vas a complacer? – decía Carly enojada – wow, esa chica si que es…

- Déjenla en paz ¿OK? – dijo Freddie

- Date cuenta Freddie, no te quiere – dijo Carly – otra chica si lo haría

- ¿Quién? – dijo Sam en tono burlón

- No te rías que hasta tu serias mejor novia para Freddie que Luciana – dijo Carly riendo

- ¿Freddie y yo? – dijo Sam – si claro, como si quisiera vomitar todos los días

- Que graciosa – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Bien se que seria una locura – dijo Carly - ¿ustedes dos juntos?, ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir?

- Sí, mejor ya no lo menciones – dijo Freddie

- Oye Freddie – dijo Carly desviando la vista – ¿que esa no es tu novia?, la que esta con ese chico por allá

Freddie se dio la vuelta y vio a Luciana con un chico, ella estaba un poco emocionada al verlo y lo estaba abrazando

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Freddie marchándose hasta donde estaba ella y el chico

- ¿Crees que debamos escuchar lo que dicen? – pregunto Sam

- Eso seria espiar – dijo Carly – no es bueno

- Tienes razón – dijo Sam mirándola por unos segundos

- ¡A quien engañamos! – dijo Carly – vamos para allá

Las chicas siguieron a Freddie pero un poco mas atrás para escuchar lo que decían, cuando él llego hasta donde estaba Luciana con el chico, se dio cuenta como era, era un poco mas alto que él, y era mayor también, tenia el cabello oscuro, pero, lo que mas se notaba, eran sus músculos

- Luciana – dijo Freddie – hola

- Hola – dijo Luciana nerviosa - ¿Cómo estas Freddie?

- No mejor que tu – dijo Freddie - ¿Y tu eres…?

- Me llamo Seth – respondió con una actitud molesta

- El es…- decía Luciana – es…

- Soy su ex novio – respondió Seth

Mientras con Carly y Sam:

- ¿Ese es su ex novio? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Valla – dijo Sam – ese tipo podría doblar a Freddie como si fuera un papel

- Sigamos escuchando – dijo Carly

Con Freddie, Luciana y Seth:

- Ah ¿tu ex novio? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Y tu quien eres niño? – pregunto Seth

- Su novio – dijo Freddie

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Seth en tono burlón – ¿estas con este niño?

- Si – dijo Luciana

- No soy ningún niño – dijo Freddie molesto – y sí, ella es mi novia

- Pero que rápido cambias tus gustos – dijo Seth riendo - ¿me cambiaste por el?

- No te cambie – dijo Luciana – tú y yo ya habíamos terminado antes de conocer a Freddie

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Seth riendo - ¿enserio estas con alguien como él?

- Pues debo ser mejor que tu para que ella me haya escogido a mi ¿no? – dijo Freddie

- Mira niño – dijo Seth amenazándolo y señalándolo – no te metas conmigo porque te va a ir mal

- No te tengo miedo – decía Freddie muy nervioso y retrocediendo

- Ya déjalo Seth – dijo Luciana

- Valla hasta Luciana te tiene que defender – dijo Seth

- No es cierto – decía Freddie enojado y acercándose

- No eres competencia para mi niño – dijo Seth amenazándolo de nuevo – y si no fuera por…

- Hey, hey, hey – dijo Sam acercándose – no queremos problemas en esta escuela

- ¿Y tu eres linda…? – decía Seth

- La que te romperá las piernas si vuelves a llamarme linda – dijo Sam amenazante

- Sam, no te metas en esto – dijo Carly llegando

- ¿Quieres que doblen a tu amigo como acordeón? – dijo Sam

- Sam, métete en esto – se corrigió Carly

- No puedo creerlo – decía Seth riendo – tres chicas te tienen que defender

- Chicas no se metan – dijo Freddie – yo puedo defenderme

- Entonces demuéstralo niño – dijo Seth acercándose como para golpear a Freddie

- Ya lárgate de aquí – dijo Sam enojada – si no quieres que te golpee

- ¿Tu a mi? – dijo Seth – que tierna eres

- Oh no – dijo Carly preocupada – cavaste tu propia tumba

- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? – dijo Sam

- Inténtalo linda – dijo Seth

- ¿Me volvió a llamar linda? – dijo Sam enojada

- Oh aquí vamos – dijo Carly

Sam agarro del brazo a Seth y lo tiro al piso con mucha facilidad dejándolo tirado ahí

- Contento – dijo Sam sonriendo

Seth se levanto y miro a Sam muy enojado

- ¿Ya te vas? – dijo Sam - ¿o quieres que te tire hasta la salida?

- Te vas a arrepentir – dijo Seth amenazándola – y tu también – dirigiéndose a Freddie

- Uy que miedo – dijo Sam burlándose

Seth se marcho muy enojado de ahí

- Wow – dijo Carly – ¿estuviste con alguien así?

- Si – dijo Luciana – Sam ¿Qué te ocurre?, lo lastimaste

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo

- Lo lastimaste – dijo Luciana

- Sí, y si no lo hacia, él lastimaba a Freddie niña tonta – dijo Sam

- Sam deja de molestar a mi novia – dijo Freddie gritándole – no le digas así

- Se preocupo mas por el tonto ese que por ti – dijo Sam enojada - ¿eso te dice algo bobo?

- No es así – dijo Luciana – pero fuiste muy agresiva

- No te metas conmigo – dijo Sam amenazante – porque si no…

- Déjala en paz – dijo Freddie gritando y enojado

- Sabes que – decía Sam muy enojada – a la próxima que quieran patearte, no me voy a meter, diviértete con tu novia – dijo marchándose enojada

- Sam espera – dijo Carly – Freddie has algo, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- Porque es mi novio y me tiene que defender – dijo Luciana

- Sabes que niña, acabaste con mi paciencia – dijo Carly enojada – Freddie no se si estas ciego, o la loca esta ya te pego su actitud, pero Sam te defendió porque eres su amigo y tu le gritaste, espero que te des cuenta del error que has cometido

Carly se marcho muy enojada para buscar a Sam, dejando a Freddie pensativo

- Creo que de verdad cometí un error – dijo Freddie

- Claro que no – dijo Luciana – ella me insulto, tú sólo me defendiste

- Ella también me defendió a mi – dijo Freddie - voy a buscarla

- No espera – dijo Luciana deteniéndolo – así lo intentes, va a estar demasiado molesta para hablar contigo, hazlo después

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Freddie

- Claro que si – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Pero lo que quiero hacer ahora es hablar contigo – dijo Freddie serio – de ese tipo

- Esta bien – dijo Luciana

Mientras Carly estaba buscando a Sam por todos lados y la encontró en el salón de música, no había clases hoy, entonces estaba vacío, entro y se sentó a su costado

- Hola – dijo Carly – te encontré

- Felicidades – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Lo que paso…- decía Carly

- Nunca, lo voy a defender de nuevo – dijo Sam enojada – si quiere que lo golpeen, que suceda

- No digas eso – dijo Carly – Freddie se comporta muy raro por esa Luciana

- No me importa lo que suceda con él ahora – dijo Sam

- Hay algo que me sorprendió – dijo Carly – tu lo fuiste a defender pero…yo no te dije nada, lo hiciste porque querías hacerlo de verdad

- Yo…- decía Sam

- Acepta que quieres a Freddie aunque digas que no – dijo Carly sonriendo

- No es cierto – dijo Sam – lo hice porque maltratarlo es mi trabajo, y nadie lo hace mejor que yo

- Lo que digas – dijo Carly – como sea…no quiero que se peleen, ambos son mis mejores amigos, aunque Freddie se este comportando como un tonto ahora

- El peor de los tontos – dijo Sam – hubiera dejado que el tal Seth, lo golpeara

- Tal vez así lo hubiera hecho reaccionar de una vez – dijo Carly sonriendo – esa chica no le conviene, lo se

- Pues fue su decisión – dijo Sam

- Ojala le haga caso a la carta – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué carta? – dijo Sam

- Ah cierto, no te conté eso – dijo Carly – a Luciana le dejaron una carta en su casillero, que decía cosas vergonzosas de Freddie o de ellos dos juntos, supongo que esa persona quería que se separen

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿y quien escribió esa carta?

- Nadie lo sabe – dijo Carly

- Me gustaría saber quien es – dijo Sam - ¿lo averiguamos?

- No, dejémoslo así – dijo Carly – y no importa quien la escribió, importa que Freddie haga caso

- Pues lo dudo – dijo Sam – Freddie es un tonto

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Hoy debemos hacer el show – dijo Sam – y…

- Lo se – dijo Carly – tal vez será un poco incomodo, por lo de Freddie, pero ojala todo salga bien

- Hagámoslo por ICarly – dijo Sam

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly

Afuera por el pasillo se escucharon algunos pasos y eran Andrés y Adam que entraron al salón de música cuando vieron que Carly y Sam estaban ahí

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo Adam

- Nada – dijo Carly – hablando

- Parecen un poco tristes – dijo Andrés - ¿todo bien?

- Claro – dijo Sam – no hay ningún problema

- Carly…- decía Adam

- Bien – dijo Carly rendida – hubo un pequeño problema con Freddie hace un momento

- ¿Se pelearon? – dijo Adam - ¿Qué es lo que paso?

- Nada – dijo Sam – dejémoslo así

- Apuesto a que se arreglaran pronto – dijo Andrés tiernamente y sonriendo – los tres son buenos amigos ¿no?, los amigos a veces tienen problemas, pero si son verdaderos, se soluciona rápido

- Tienes razón – dijo Carly sonriendo igual que Sam

- Bueno ya quiten esa cara – dijo Adam - ¿Por qué no vamos después de clases a tomar un licuado los cuatro?, para que se olviden de eso, por un momento

- Bueno…no esta mal – dijo Sam - ¿vamos?

- Esta bien – dijo Carly – después de clases vamos a Licuados Locos

- Pero por ahora…- decía Andrés – vallan a su clase que llegaran tarde

- Oh rayos, tienes razón – dijo Sam – la señorita Briggs nos matara

- Corre Sam – dijo Carly marchándose apresurada con ella

- Carly es linda, ¿no crees? – dijo Adam

- Igual que Sam – dijo Andrés sonriendo

Mas tarde, en Licuados Locos:

- No puedo creer que hagas eso – dijo Andrés – ¿17 segundos?

- Sólo eso y abro cualquier puerta – dijo Sam

- Es muy útil en ciertos casos – dijo Carly sonriendo

- No lo dudo – dijo Adam

- Saben… ¿podríamos salir mas seguido no? – dijo Carly – es divertido

- Pues…creo que si – dijo Sam

- ¿Y que harán hoy en su show? – pregunto Andrés

- A mi no me preguntes – dijo Sam – no estuve en el ensayo

- Bueno improvisaremos – dijo Carly – además…

Carly no termino de hablar porque la llamaron a su telefono y contesto

- ¿Bueno? – decía Carly por su celular - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sam preocupada

- Oye, tienes que llegar – decía Carly por su telefono – pero…¿no lo haces por lo que sucedió?, si entiendo, pero…, esta bien, pero si algo sale mal es tu culpa, adiós – dijo Carly cortando la llamada

- ¿Ahora si me dices que pasa? – dijo Sam

- Era Freddie – dijo Carly – no llegara para hacer el show

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam – esta bien que haya ocurrido un problema, pero no es para…

- No lo esta haciendo por eso – dijo Carly – al parecer Luciana "esta enferma"

- ¿Por qué las comillas en "esta enferma"? – pregunto Adam

- Porque a esa chica no le creo nada – dijo Carly – así me dijera que el cielo es azul y el pasto verde

- Parece que te cae mal – dijo Adam

- Pues si – dijo Carly – me cae mal, no quiere a Freddie

- Pues él es el bobo que no se quiere dar cuenta – dijo Sam – pero el problema ahora es el show

- Ay tienes razón – dijo Carly preocupada - ¿nos podrían ayudar? – les dijo a los chicos

- Sabemos que no son tecniñoños como Freddie, pero algo deben saber ¿no? – dijo Sam

- Pues, algo se – dijo Adam - ¿Qué crees?

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Andrés

- Genial – dijo Carly – hoy los cuatro haremos el show

- Si…- decía Sam no muy emocionada y bajando la mirada

**Bueno, chicos, hasta aquí por ahora, espero que ley haya gustado, como ven el tema central ya se acerca, la discusión de Sam y Freddie se me ocurrió de ultimo momento, era importante, ya verán lo que ocurre al siguiente capitulo, que espero les guste también, bien chicos, creo que es todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, cuídense mucho, y nos vemos para la próxima, adiós, los quiero **

**PD: a splashface estuve buscando mas de 5 horas, algún actor que se pareciera a como yo me imagino a Andrés, pero no encontré exactamente a uno, porque yo me lo imagino con ojos verdes (esto es muy importante para la historia) y la mayoría de los que se parecían ya eran mayores, pero, hay un actor argentino que era el que mas se acercaba a como me lo imagino, no tanto pero es el mas cercano, aunque creo que ahora tiene el cabello corto, bueno, búscalo cuando tenia el cabello mas o menos mas largo, se llama Peter Lanzani. **


	5. Una disculpa y un plan

**Hola chicos que tal, yo de nuevo trayendo la continuación de mi fic, estoy muy emocionada porque al parecer les esta gustando y eso me pone muy feliz, quiero agradecerles por sus ****reviews****, son muy motivadores, y bien espero que este capitulo también les guste, ahora ya no los entretengo mas y los dejo con el capitulo**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**Una disculpa y un plan" **

Al día siguiente era sábado por la tarde, Sam y Carly, estaban en la casa de la última viendo un especial de "La vaquita"

- Este especial esta muy bueno – dijo Carly - ¿no crees?

- Si, supongo – decía Sam distraída

- ¿Qué ocurre? – decía Carly

- Creo que ya debería irme – decía Sam – es tarde y…

- ¿Lo haces para no encontrarte con Freddie? – decía Carly

- Algo así – dijo Sam - aun no hemos hablado, se que suena loco, pero si llega en este momento será…

- Carly – dijo Freddie entrando

- Incomodo – termino de decir Sam

- Hola Sam – dijo Freddie

- Hola – respondió Sam desviando la vista – bueno Carly yo…me tengo que ir y…

- Espera – dijo Freddie – quiero hablar contigo

- ¿De que? – dijo Sam fingiendo

- Es importante – dijo Freddie

- ¿No tienes que ir a ver a tu novia, que esta enferma? – dijo Sam

- No, al parecer no es nada grave – dijo Freddie

- O simplemente nada – dijo Carly con voz baja

- Chicas...- decía Freddie – Luciana es mi novia, y ustedes mis amigas, quiero que se lleven bien

- No creo que sea posible – dijo Carly

- A ti te caía bien – dijo Freddie

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, me caía – dijo Carly – tiempo pasado, pero ese no es el problema, ayer Sam te defendió y le gritaste

- Gracias por recordármelo – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Por eso quiero hablar contigo – dijo Freddie

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam – que mas da

- Ok hablen – dijo Carly

Freddie y Sam miraron a Carly al mismo tiempo y ella entendió lo que trataban de decir

Ah, claro – decía Carly – ya me voy, no es justo, siempre me pierdo lo mejor – dijo Carly marchándose como niña caprichosa

Una vez que Carly se fue, la tensión se podía tocar en el aire, pero Sam quería disimular que no le afectaba nada de lo que había pasado

- Entonces…- decía Sam - ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

- Lo de ayer - dijo Freddie – lo que paso con el ex de mi novia

- Ah eso – dijo Sam – no importa

- Si importa – dijo Freddie – yo…

- Ah y trata de no faltar para el próximo ICarly – decía Sam

- Sam estoy inten….

- Necesitamos nuevas ideas para el show- interrumpía Sam – y debes colaborar

- Bien, pero yo ahora quiero…

- El show de ayer fue muy bueno, deberías chequear los comentarios – decía Sam – varios chicos...

- PERDONAME – dijo Freddie levantando la voz para que Sam ya no lo interrumpiera - yo…lo siento

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam fingiendo que no entendía

- No hagas la que no entiendes nada – dijo Freddie – tu lo sabes muy bien

- Oye ya te dije que…

- Tú me quisiste defender, raramente pero lo hiciste – dijo Freddie – y yo sólo te grite, lo siento

- Lo hice porque maltratarte es mi trabajo – dijo Sam – no creas que lo hice por otra cosa

- Por lo que fuera – dijo Freddie – gracias por hacerlo y lamento haberte metido en un problema que no es tuyo

- ¿Lo dices por la amenaza del tal Seth? – dijo Sam – como si fuera gran cosa Fredoso

- Esto no te incluía a ti – dijo Freddie – pero por mi culpa, ese tipo…

- El no me hará nada – dijo Sam – no me voy a dejar

- Lo supuse – dijo Freddie sonriendo - ¿Quién le ganaría a la poderosa Puckett?

- Nadie – dijo Sam sonriendo también

- Entonces… ¿todo bien entre nosotros? – dijo Freddie

- Si, todo normal – dijo Sam – ya te dije que no tenía importancia

- Genial – dijo Freddie

- ¿Y que harás con el tal Seth ahora? – pregunto Sam

- No lo se – decía Freddie sentándose en el sofá – tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a eso

- ¿Y Luciana? – dijo Sam sentándose también al lado de Freddie

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué dice de esto? – pregunto Sam – ayer se veía de lo mas emocionada con el

- Eso me anima mucho – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – pero… ¿soy mejor que él cierto?

- Pues…

- ¡Sam! – dijo Freddie

- Bueno es que él no esta mal Fredo, es alto, no es un súper modelo, pero tampoco es feo y sobre todo es muy fuerte, tu mismo lo notaste – dijo Sam

- Si, lo se – decía Freddie

- Pero… - decía Sam

- ¿Pero? – pregunto Freddie

- Tu tienes otras cosas, mejores, tal vez no tan notorias, pero mejores – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo que? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Acaso debo decirte todo yo? – dijo Sam – eres un nerd ¿cierto?, entonces utiliza tu cerebro para idear algo, tienes lo que al él le falta, inteligencia

- ¿Y de que me sirve eso? – dijo Freddie

Sam le dio un golpe a Freddie en el hombro

- Auch! – se quejo Freddie - ¿eso por qué?

-Porque puedes utilizar tu inteligencia contra él bobo – dijo Sam

- ¿Sólo lo hiciste por eso? – dijo Freddie

-Bueno también porque me divierte – dijo Sam sonriendo – como sea yo ya te dije lo que pienso, ahora tu ve lo que haces

- Yo te puedo decir que hacer – dijo Carly llegando hasta ellos

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Freddie emocionado - ¿Qué es?

- Termina con ella y listo – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Que graciosa – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Bueno lo que me da gusto es que ustedes dos ya están bien – dijo Carly

- Si como digas – dijo Sam un poco incomoda

- En fin….hablando de otra cosa, Adam y yo estamos pensando ir a la practica del equipo de básquet el martes, para ver como juega Andrés ¿vienen con nosotros?

- Supongo que no será aburrido – dijo Sam – yo voy

- No me gusta tanto el básquet, pero bueno esta bien – dijo Freddie

- Ok, le llamare para avisarle – dijo Carly – ah Freddie, seria bueno si revisaras algunas cosas de ICarly, como ayer fue casi todo improvisado, queríamos estar seguras que no hay ningún problema

- Esta bien, iré a revisar – dijo Freddie

Después de un momento Freddie estaba terminando de ver el video del show que hicieron las chicas con Adam y Andrés, hasta que Sam llego al estudio con algo de comida en sus manos

- ¿Ya viste si todo esta bien? – dijo Sam

- Mejor de lo que pensé – dijo Freddie con una actitud un poco rara

- ¿Eh? – dijo Sam confundida

- Supuse que Carly le pediría ayuda a Adam – dijo Freddie – pero al parecer también llamaron a Andrés ¿no?

- Pues si – dijo Sam – ayer los cuatro estábamos en Licuados Locos, hasta que tú llamaste, así que Carly le pidió ayuda a Adam y como Andrés también estaba ahí, pues nos ayudo

- Hicieron un buen trabajo – dijo Freddie

- Nos divertimos mucho – dijo Sam – casi todo fue improvisado pero salio muy bien, creo que Andrés ayudo muchísimo, sin él y sin Adam habría sido un caos

- Antes no lo soportabas y ahora parece que ya son amigos – dijo Freddie

- Aun no es mi amigo de verdad – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Cómo que de verdad? – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué significa?

- Nada, es un asunto entre nosotros dos – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Bueno…entonces creo que respecto al show no hay nada malo – decía Freddie – ya revise todo, y tenias razón vi los comentarios, y son muy buenos

- Te lo dije, hay que invitarlos otra vez – dijo Sam – las chicas que ven el programa quieren ver chicos lindos aquí

- Supongo que eso fue un insulto – dijo Freddie

- Algo así – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Bueno ya – dijo Freddie – todo esta bien con el show, así que bajemos, para hablar con Carly

- Esta bien – respondió Sam

Después que los chicos bajaron y hablaron con Carly, estuvieron viendo unas películas, y luego Spencer les preparo sus famosos tacos de Spaghetti; luego de que Sam y Freddie se fueran a sus casas, Carly se quedo con Spencer

- ¿Entonces todo bien entre ellos? – pregunto Spencer

- Si, ya no están enojados – dijo Carly contenta – que bueno ¿no?

- Sí, pero aun no entendí porque el problema con ellos – dijo Spencer

- Todo fue por la culpa de la loca de Luciana – dijo Carly – defendió a su ex novio cuando Sam lo golpeo

- ¿Y porque lo golpeo? – pregunto Spencer

- Porque él iba a golpear a Freddie – dijo Carly

- Aun no entiendo – dijo Spencer

- ¡Ay que tengo que hacer contigo para que entiendas! – dijo Carly

- Es que según lo que me cuentas, Sam defendió a Freddie – dijo Spencer

- Y así fue – dijo Carly

- Por eso no entiendo – dijo Spencer – de hecho no entiendo dos cosas

- Haber, dime – dijo Carly - vamos a resolver tus dudas hermanito

- Bien, primero, si Sam defendió a Freddie, no entiendo porque se enojaron, no se supone que Freddie debería estar agradecido que no lo golpearan

- Ahí entra la boba de Luciana – dijo Carly – como ella se molesto de que Sam golpeara a su ex novio, le reclamo por lastimarlo y ella le dijo tonta, Freddie se molesto y le grito, y Sam también se enojo ya que prácticamente lo había defendido y él defendió a su novia

- Ah…- decía Spencer comprendiendo – ahora si

- ¿Y cual era la segunda cosa? – dijo Carly

- Pues…que no puedo creer que Sam lo haya defendido – dijo Spencer – a ella le gusta verlo sufrir ¿Qué no?

- Si, según Sam lo hizo sólo porque molestarlo es el trabajo de ella, pero…yo se que lo hizo porque de verdad es su amigo y ambos se quieren aunque lo nieguen – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Y, ahora dime ¿porque no te cae bien la novia de Freddie? – dijo Spencer

- Al inicio me caía bien – dijo Carly – pero…ya no, se que no quiere a Freddie

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Spencer

- Tengo mis razones – dijo Carly – y ahora hermanito, será mejor que me valla a dormir, la verdad tengo sueño

- Esta bien – dijo Spencer - ¿mañana domingo me acompañarías al basurero?

- ¿Para que? – dijo Carly con un poco de asco - ¿otra vez harás una escultura de residuos?

- Algo así – dijo Spencer – voy a….

- Adiós Spencer – dijo Carly marchándose – tengo sueño

- Adolescentes, nadie los comprende – dijo Spencer

El día lunes, en la escuela, antes de irse a sus casas Alice estaba hablando con Carly mientras Sam guardaba sus cosas del casillero, cuando Carly se despidió de Alice, se acerco hasta donde estaba Sam

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con la loca esa? – dijo Sam

- Alice es linda – dijo Carly – la loca es su hermana

- Como digas – dijo Sam – pero de que hablaban

- ¿Acaso me vas a interrogar amiga? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- No, supongo que no es nada importante – dijo Sam

- Sólo le dije que su hermana no me cae bien, pero que con ella no había problema – dijo Carly – tenemos clase de historia juntas y nos llevamos bien

- Agh , historia – dijo Sam – lastima que no estés en mi clase para que me ayudes

- ¿Aun tienes problemas con historia? – dijo Carly

- Tú que crees – dijo Sam – odio esa clase

- Apuesto a que pronto la superas – dijo Carly – ahora ¿vamos a mi casa?

- Pues…no – dijo Sam – debo ir a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial

- ¿Qué cosas? – dijo Carly

- Cosas para mi, pero mi mamá las esta pagando – dijo Sam – con esto de sus terapias, quiere ser mejor madre

- ¿Y no te debería acompañar ella? – dijo Carly

- Dije que quiere, no que lo esta logrando por completo – dijo Sam

- Bien, entonces nos vemos – dijo Carly – y no te olvides que mañana vamos a ver al equipo de la escuela practicar después de clases

- ¿Así que me vas a ver mañana? – dijo Andrés apareciendo por atrás

- ¿Algún problema con eso? – dijo Sam – además fue idea de Carly

- Adiós – dijo Carly marchándose

- Pero que…- dijo Sam sorprendida

- Entonces… ¿lo harás? – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Pues si – dijo Sam – como si fuera la gran cosa verte jugar

- Quien sabe, puede y te sorprendas tu misma – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Eso lo veremos mañana – dijo Sam sonriendo – ahora me voy

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Andrés

- Eh…seguro – dijo Sam – si no te molesta ir al centro comercial y acompañarme a comprar boberías

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Andrés

- ¿No te aburrirías ir de compras con una chica? – dijo Sam

- Depende de la chica, si es superficial, me iré en seguida, pero como eres tu….me divertiré mucho – dijo Andrés sonriendo – eres diferente

- Así soy yo – dijo Sam – entonces, vamos

- Vamos – dijo Andrés saliendo con Sam

Mientras en otro lado estaba Luciana esperando a su hermana para irse cuando ella llega

- Hola – dijo Alice – siento la demora, la maestra estuvo toda….

- No me interesa lo que haya pasado en tu clase – dijo Luciana – ya es hora de irnos

- Esta bien – dijo Alice bajando la cabeza por lo que su hermana había dicho

- No, no esta bien – decía Luciana – ¿sabes todo el tiempo que me haces perder?

- A penas y sonó el timbre – dijo Alice – deja de tratarme así, soy tu hermana

- Si, que lastima – dijo Luciana con una sonrisa falsa

Alice estaba un poco triste, por que Luciana decía, y siempre la trataba mal, aunque fueran hermanas, siempre la trataba como tonta y lograba que hiciera todo lo que ella quería

- Tengo tarea de Biología y necesito que la hagas – dijo Luciana

- Pero yo también tengo tarea – dijo Alice – no me alcanzara el tiempo

- Pues entonces tienes que darte prisa – dijo Luciana

Alice empezó a mirar a Luciana diferente, no parecía enojada esta vez y parecía que se estaba acordando de algo…

- Sabes…- decía Alice sonriendo – esta bien, haré tu tarea, vas a necesitar mucha ayuda ahora

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Luciana confundida

- Porque cuando termines con Freddie, tus notas bajaran de inmediato – dijo Alice - ¿bien ahora si nos vamos? – dijo marchándose

- Espera – dijo Luciana deteniéndola - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que cuando termines con Freddie tus….

- No voy a terminar con Freddie – dijo Luciana - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pensé que te habías dado cuenta – dijo Alice – todos en la escuela se están riendo de tu novio hermana

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Luciana

- Algo relacionado con un chico que quería golpearlo y que Sam lo defendió – dijo Alice – piensan que tu novio es un…pues…

- Dilo – decía Luciana enojada

- Cobarde – dijo Alice

- Rayos – decía Luciana – eso me pasa por meterme con un ñoño, escucha, haré lo que sea para que dejen de hablar así, Freddie esta perjudicando mi popularidad

- Termina con el entonces – decía Alice

- No, yo se que hay alguien detrás de esto, y esa es la persona que escribió la carta – dijo Luciana – no terminare con el, si alguien esta planeando esto, se las vera conmigo

- Que exagerada – dijo Alice sonriendo – mejor ya vamos a casa

- Tu no lo entiendes porque eres boba – dijo Luciana

- Seguro que lo soy – dijo Alice con una actitud extraña marchándose con su hermana

Después de un momento en el centro comercial, Sam y Andrés paseaban hasta que llegaron a una heladería y Andrés ofreció invitar a Sam, Sam pidió una copa enorme que tenia cinco sabores de helado, mientras que Andrés pidió solo una copa pequeña

- ¿Segura que acabaras todo eso? – decía Andrés sonriendo

- Claro que si – decía Sam – esto es sólo un poco para mí

- ¿Y que mas vas a comprar? – preguntaba Andrés

- No se – decía Sam – lo que sea, para que mi mamá se tranquilice

- Eres divertida – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Bueno, tú no eres tan…insoportable como creía – dijo Sam

- Es bueno oír eso – dijo Andrés sonriendo mas

- ¿Y las practicas son siempre los martes? – pregunto Sam

- Martes y jueves – respondió él – sólo que mañana están haciendo la practica abierta, para que las personas que quieren vernos jugar o quieren abuchearnos estén ahí

- No creo que los abucheen – decía Sam riendo

- Eso depende como juguemos – decía Andrés – al parecer la escuela no ha ganado desde hace tres años

- Sí…- decía Sam – los jugadores de nuestra escuela son un asco

- Gracias eh – decía Andrés sarcásticamente pero sonriendo

- No me refiero a ti – decía Sam sonriendo – hablo de los jugadores antiguos

- Bueno eso cambiara – dijo Andrés – las practicas van a ser muy fuertes desde ahora y todos los chicos tendrán que esforzarse

- Espero que ganemos esta vez – dijo Sam

- Lo haremos – dijo Andrés sonriendo

Mientras Carly estaba en su casa…

- Carly te llaman – decía Spencer acercándose a ella con el telefono en la mano

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Carly

- No me dijo su nombre – respondió Spencer

- ¿Será Adam? – dijo Carly

- No lo creo – dijo Spencer

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Carly

- El te llama a tu celular ¿Qué no? – dijo Spencer

- Bueno sólo dame el telefono – dijo Carly

- Bien, toma – dijo Spencer – hermanitas

- ¿Hola? – decía Carly - ¿Quién es?

Carly se quedo un momento sorprendida

- ¿Y quien es? – pregunto Spencer, pero Carly no respondió

- ¿Es enserio? – decía Carly – bueno muchas gracias, te apuesto que todo saldrá bien, ok nos vemos para que te cuente lo que había pensado, adiós – dijo cortando la llamada

- ¿Quién era? – dijo Spencer

- Es…es…una sorpresa que prepare para Adam – decía Carly aun emocionada – pero no menciones nada de esto a nadie Spencer a nadie, promételo

- Esta bien – dijo Spencer – lo prometo, ¿Qué estarás planeando ahora?

- Algo que ni siquiera imaginarias – dijo Carly sonriendo

**Bien chicos ¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto?, espero que si, ¿Qué creen que sucederá?, esta historia va a estar llena de misterio, romance y peleas, se los aseguro, bien chicos, creo que nada mas que decir, ahora tengo que disfrutar mi fin de semana, para luego volver a mis deberes, cuídense mucho y no olviden comentar a ver que les pareció, los quiero, adiós **

**PD: A splashface, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad no se como sucederá el segundo beso de Sam y Freddie, pero si yo tuviera que elegir, me gustaría que fuera por que ellos quieren, pero que fuera algo imprevisto, como si ellos no lo vieran venir y después de haberse besado se queden muy sorprendidos, me gustaría que pasara así, algo parecido al primer beso de Quinn y Logan en Zoey 101, no igual claro, pero en ese sentido **


	6. Quiero que tu me enseñes

**Hola chicos, yo de nuevo, trayendo el sexto capitulo, de este fic, pude terminar el capitulo, que espero les guste mucho, y también espero poder subir el siguiente rápido, depende como organice mi tiempo, con todos mis deberes, bien ya no los entretengo mas y los dejo con la historia…**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**Quiero que tu me enseñes"**

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Freddie estaba hablando con Luciana antes de entrar a clases, ella había estado pensando toda la noche lo que Alice le había contado acerca de que todos hablaban así de Freddie y decidió que quería acabar con eso…

- No te entiendo – decía Freddie

- Están hablando mal de ti – decía Luciana – ¿Qué no entiendes?

- No me importa lo que estén diciendo – decía Freddie

- Pero a mi sí – dijo Luciana con tono molesto

- Tú dijiste que te daba igual y que lo olvidáramos – dijo Freddie

- Lo se – decía Luciana – pero lo hago por ti, no me gusta que digan que eres un cobarde

- Yo se que no lo soy y con eso basta – decía Freddie – lo que paso con tu ex novio me tiene sin cuidado

- ¿Viste la diferencia entre Seth y tu cierto? – dijo Luciana

- ¿Qué me tratas de decir? – decía Freddie

- Nada, es sólo que siempre estuve con chicos como él – decía Luciana – siempre me defendía de lo que sea, no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie

- Claro se nota que es un delincuente – decía Freddie

- No es así – decía Luciana – así me demostraba que me quería, algo que tu no haces

- Lo hago – decía Freddie

- Demuéstralo entonces – decía Luciana

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – decía Freddie molesto - ¿Qué aprenda a pelear?

- Seria una buena opción – decía Luciana

- Ok eso quieres, eso haré – decía Freddie molesto – voy a demostrarte que soy mas fuerte que tu ex novio

Freddie se marcho un poco molesto por lo que había pasado

- Genial – dijo Luciana sonriendo – conseguí mi primer objetivo

Después que la clase de Freddie termino, aunque no se pudo concentrar por todo lo que había pasado, se encontró con Carly en los casilleros y le contó lo que había sucedido

- ¿Entonces sólo vas a aprender a pelear por ella? – decía Carly

- Sí, y también entrare a un gimnasio – decía Freddie – voy a demostrar que soy mas fuerte que él

- ¿Entonces no hay manera de convencerte que no lo hagas? – decía Carly

- Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión – decía Freddie

- Bueno entonces como tu amiga que soy…te voy a apoyar – decía Carly

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Bueno, al parecer no tuve que discutir tanto con Carly, sobre esto, pensé que me daría un sermón de que no debería hacer eso, que pensara mejor las cosas, pero…bueno no la tuve que convencer de lo contrario, es un peso menos._

- ¿De verdad me vas a apoyar? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Sí, claro – decía Carly – soy tu amiga y…te apoyo

- Gracias – dijo Freddie – bueno, ahora sólo…

- ¿Y quien te va a enseñar? – dijo Carly

- Aun no lo se – dijo Freddie – pero el lugar ya lo tengo apartado

- ¿Cómo así? – dijo Carly

- El hermano mayor de un amigo tiene un gimnasio – dijo Freddie – hable con él hoy en clase y me dijo que no había ningún problema y que su hermano me dejara usar su gimnasio sin cobrarme nada

- ¿Y así de gratis? – dijo Carly

- Bueno…haré servicio técnico a sus computadoras – dijo Freddie – así pagare el tiempo que me permiten usar el gimnasio

- Pero necesitas un lugar amplio donde entrenar – dijo Carly

- Es lo bueno de ese gimnasio, en el piso superior donde se encuentran todas las maquinas de ejercicios, hay una sala de karate y ahí puedo entrenar

- Pero aun así necesitas alguien que te enseñe a pelear ¿Qué no? – dijo Carly

- Lo se – dijo Freddie – estoy buscando alguien que pueda hacerlo

- ¿Enserio? – decía Carly en un tono burlón – ¿y que va a decir tu anuncio?, ¿busco una persona que me enseñe a pelear?, vamos Freddie así no funciona

- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? – dijo Freddie

- Dije que te iba apoyar, no ha resolver la vida – dijo Carly

- Gracias eh – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Pero…podrías buscar a una persona que…sea de tu confianza – decía Carly – porque si no pues…seria vergonzoso ¿no crees?

- Si yo también creo eso – dijo Freddie - ¿pero quien me puede enseñar?

- No lo se – decía Carly – a ti te van a enseñar, no a mi, busca a la persona indicada

- Pero quien puede….

- Oye… ¿y si… se lo pides a Sam? – dijo Carly

- ¿Crees que ella conozca a alguien que me pueda enseñar? – pregunto Freddie emocionado

- No seas bobo – dijo Carly

- ¿Ahora que? – dijo Freddie

- Te estoy diciendo que…le pidas a Sam que te enseñe a pelear – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido – claro que no, por ningún motivo se lo pediré a ella

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Carly – ella es muy buena, hasta pudo derribar al tal Seth

- Lo se, pero… ¿Sam? – decía Freddie – seria vergonzoso pedirle a una niña que me enseñara a pelear

- Seria mas vergonzoso pedirle a un desconocido que lo hiciera – dijo Carly – a Sam ya la conoces y ella a ti también, sabe tus puntos débiles, sabe que no eres tan fuerte y ella podría ayudarte

- Eso…es cierto – decía Freddie reflexionando – tienes razón

- Lo vez – dijo Carly - ¿entonces le pedirás que te enseñe?

- Sí – dijo Freddie – voy a pedirle a Sam que me enseñe a pelear, será muy incomodo, pero creo que es buena idea

- Bien – dijo Carly – y recuerda que debes hacerlo con mucha delicadeza, no se lo pidas así de la nada, seria raro

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie – lo haré con sutileza

- Hola Carly y Fredñoño – dijo Sam llegando - ¿Qué hay?

- Enséñame a pelear – dijo Freddie de repente

- Si…que tal sutileza – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida - ¿te afecto tu primera clase o no has comido nada en todo el día?, ¿Qué estas hablando?

- Necesito que me enseñes a pelear – dijo Freddie – por favor

- Carly ¿Qué rayos le sucede al tonto? – dijo Sam

- Esta diciendo la verdad – dijo Carly – Freddie quiere que le enseñes a pelear, que lo entrenes

- ¿Yo? – dijo Sam – ¿enseñarte a pelear? ¿Por qué o para qué?

- Quiero demostrarle a Luciana que yo también soy tan fuerte como su ex novio – dijo Freddie

- A pues ya que me dices eso…- decía Sam – NO

- Pero, ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie

- No voy a ayudarte para que tu noviecita este feliz – decía Sam

- Sam por favor – decía Freddie – haré lo que me pidas

- No – dijo Sam - no voy hacerlo

- Eres la única que lo puede ayudar – dijo Carly

- NO – dijo Sam – eso seria hacerle un favor a tu noviecita y no lo haré

- No es por ella exactamente – dijo Freddie – también es por mi, ¿lo harás?

- Sam…- decía Carly

- Lo estas haciendo sólo por ella – dijo Sam – no por ti, y aun así, no voy a enseñarte a pelear, y será mejor que vallamos a clases antes que tengamos problemas

- Pero…- trato de decir Freddie, pero Carly le dijo algo al oído

- Déjala y trata de convencerla luego – le murmuro Carly – se que ella te puede ayudar

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie murmurando también

- Bueno… ¿nos vamos? – dijo Sam

- Claro – dijo Carly

Los chicos llegaron al salón de clases y tomaron asiento, pero esta vez Freddie tomo el asiento que estaba atrás de Sam y en toda la clase, le murmuraba para que ella accediera a enseñarle

- Sam…si quieres te pago – murmuraba Freddie

- No, bobo – murmuraba Sam – ni siquiera por eso, y ya deja de fastidiarme

- Pues...te ayudo con las tareas – seguía murmurando Freddie

- Aunque suene tentador…- murmuraba Sam – NO

- Pero si tal vez…

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! – les llamo la atencion el maestro – a mi clase no se viene a cuchichear, dejen de murmurarse y si tienen que resolver sus asuntos sentimentales, háganlo cuando termine mi clase

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida – no tenemos ningún asunto sentimental

- No es lo que piensa – dijo Freddie – se trata de otra cosa

- Ves lo que causas bobo – le dijo Sam a Freddie

- No fue mi culpa – dijo Freddie – estamos hablando de otra cosa, nosotros no…

- ¡Ya silencio! – dijo el maestro – eso es lo malo del amor en adolescentes, saben que, salgan del salón en este instante

- ¿Pero por que? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Por ponerse a discutir con su novia en plena clase – dijo el maestro

- ¡No soy su novia! – dijo Sam - ¿piensa que tengo mal gusto?

- Nosotros no so…- trato de decir Freddie

- Ya basta, igual salen de mi clase – dijo el maestro – adiós

- Todo esto es por tu culpa – dijo Sam marchándose con Freddie

- Como si quisieras estar en esta clase – dijo Freddie siguiendo a Sam

Cuando los chicos fueron al pasillo, Freddie seguía intentando convencer a Sam

- ¿Qué no entendiste que no lo haré? – decía Sam cansada por tanto discutir

- ¿Por qué no? – decía Freddie – Sam por favor, eres la única que me podría ayudar

- Ya no insistas – decía Sam – no lo haré

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ayudes? – pregunto Freddie

- Nada, porque no voy aceptar eso – dijo Sam

- Pero…

- Fin del tema Fredñoño – dijo Sam – ahora me voy a la cafetería, ya que nos botaron de la clase

- No, tu no te vas hasta que me digas que si – dijo Freddie

- A veces puedes ser tan molesto – dijo Sam – no lo haré

- Pues seguiré insistiendo hasta que me digas que si – dijo Freddie

- Has lo que quieras – dijo Sam marchándose

Cuando las clases terminaron Sam y Carly se encontraban en la cancha de baloncesto de la escuela, estaban sentadas en la parte inferior de las gradas esperando que la práctica comenzara

- Entonces, ¿no lo vas a ayudar? – dijo Carly – es tu amigo

- Sí, pero no voy a enseñarle a pelear – dijo Sam – eso seria raro y lo hace sólo por su novia

- Lo se, pero, eso ayudaría si necesitara defenderse – dijo Carly

- ¿De que? – dijo Sam

- La pregunta es de quien – dijo Carly – crees que ese Seth se va a quedar tranquilo, apuesto a que se quiere vengar, y Freddie no es competencia para él, es muy fuerte

- Tú… ¿crees que de verdad lo pueda lastimar? – dijo Sam un poco preocupada

- Estoy segura – dijo Carly

- Odio cuando quieres ser persuasiva – dijo Sam

- ¿Eso es un si? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- No, eso es un no – dijo Sam – no voy a hacerlo

- Pero…- trato de decir Carly

- Hola chicas – dijo Adam llegando y sentándose al lado de Carly, ¿aun no empieza la práctica?

- Hola – dijo Carly – al fin llegaste, no aun no empieza

- ¿Viste a Andrés? – dijo Sam

- No lo eh visto en todo el día – dijo Adam – pero seguro se esta preparando para jugar

- ¿Es tan bueno como dijiste? – pregunto Carly

- Es genial – dijo Adam – ya lo verán

- Hola – dijo Freddie llegando con Luciana

- Pensé que ibas a venir solo – dijo Carly

- Pues no – dijo Luciana – es mi novio, por si lo habías olvidado

- Créeme que es algo que no olvido – dijo Carly - ¿y por que no invitaste a tu hermana?

- ¿Para que? – dijo Luciana – ella tiene que hacer otras cosas, Freddie hay que sentarnos mas arriba, que tal que me caiga la pelota

- No…- decía Sam – los milagros ya no existen

- Quedémonos aquí – dijo Freddie sentándose al lado de Sam

- Mejor has lo que te dice y vallan mas arriba – dijo Sam separándose un poco de Freddie

- No, aquí esta bien – dijo Freddie mientras Luciana se sentaba a su lado resignada

Las gradas ya se estaban llenando un poco más y luego los chicos del equipo empezaron a llegar, antes de jugar Andrés se acerco a las gradas, como los chicos estaban en la parte inferior, era sencillo poder hablar con ellos

- ¿Listo? – pregunto Adam

- Sí – respondió Andrés – es hora de jugar

- Ahora si me vas a demostrar lo bueno que eres – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Te voy a sorprender, ya lo veras – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- ¿Tu eres el chico nuevo? – dijo Luciana sorprendida – wow, era cierto lo que decían

- ¿Qué decían? – dijo Freddie

- Nada – dijo Luciana – sólo cosas

- Tu eres la novia de Freddie, me hablo de ti – dijo Andrés dándole poca importancia – bien Sam, hagamos algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Si después que me veas jugar, piensas que soy bueno…tendrás que aceptar una invitación al cine

- Hecho – dijo Sam – pero te advierto que es muy difícil convencerme

- Si…de eso no hay ninguna duda – dijo Freddie viéndola

- Bien, ahora si a jugar – dijo Andrés

- Suerte – dijo Carly

- No me decepciones – dijo Sam sonriendo – que ya me dieron ganas de ir al cine

- Te sorprenderás – dijo Andrés marchándose al centro de la cancha para empezar a jugar

Cuando los chicos del equipo, tomaron sus posiciones el entrenador empezó a hablar

- Bien chicos, es el primer entrenamiento oficial, quiero que den lo mejor de todos ustedes, la escuela no ha ganado en tres años seguidos y es el momento de acabar con eso, demuestren que son los mejores

- Estamos listos – decían varios chicos al mismo tiempo

- Jugaran cuatro periodos de 12 minutos cada uno – decía el entrador – quiero que jueguen como si fuera el campeonato, y de este juego depende sus posiciones en el equipo, así que pongan dedicación chicos, empiecen

Los chicos empezaron a jugar y al poco tiempo Andrés hizo la primera anotación fácilmente

- Wow, si es muy bueno – decía Carly

- Aun no me impresiona – dijo Sam sonriendo

Después de haber acabado con los tres primeros periodos, siendo Andrés el jugador que hizo más anotaciones, hubo un pequeño tiempo y él aprovecho para acercarse a los chicos

- Y ¿Qué tal? – decía Andrés agitado y sudando por todo el juego

- Eres muy bueno – dijo Carly

- Pues…debo ser sincera, juegas muy bien – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Eso es un sí, para ir al cine? – dijo Andrés

- Aun falta un periodo – dijo Sam – no cantes victoria

- Pero es obvio que es el mejor del equipo – dijo Carly

- ¿Siempre has sido tan bueno? – pregunto Luciana coquetamente

- Supongo – dijo Andrés sin darle importancia y sin verla – hasta en el ultimo periodo te vas a sorprender Sam

- Eso espero – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Ya ve a jugar – dijo Adam – el tiempo acabo

- A jugar – decía Andrés volviendo a la cancha

El último periodo fue igual a los anteriores y Andrés tenía una facilidad increíble para jugar, varios chicos del equipo también eran buenos, pero Andrés era el que tenía mas sorprendido tanto al entrenador como a todos los chicos que observaban el juego; al finalizar el partido, el entrador llamo a todos los jugadores, y mientras los otros chicos de la escuela se iban marchando. Carly, Adam, Sam, Freddie y Luciana esperaban a Andrés, hasta que el se acerco

- Buen juego – dijo Sam sonriendo – si me sorprendiste

- ¿Y como no? – dijo Carly – es el mejor jugador

- Yo se los dije – comento Adam

- Claro que es el mejor…- decía Luciana observándolo

- Bien Sam… ¿iras conmigo al cine? – pregunto Andrés

- Ponle fecha – dijo Sam sonriendo

- El sábado – dijo Andrés – sábado por la tarde

- Hecho – dijo Sam – pero…mejor ve a bañarte, estas todo sudado – decía riendo

- Lo se, iré a las duchas ahora – decía Andrés

- ¿Te esperamos? – pregunto Adam

- No se preocupen, tenemos reunión de equipo luego, no se a que hora terminemos – decía Andrés – no tienen que esperarme

- Bueno…entonces nos vamos – dijo Carly

- Gracias por haber venido chicos – dijo Andrés – nos vemos mañana en la escuela

- Adiós – dijeron todos marchándose

Todos regresaron as sus casas, excepto por Sam y Freddie que fueron a casa de Carly

- Es de verdad increíble – decía Sam

- Lo se – dijo Carly – juega muy bien

- Oigan ya – dijo Freddie – han estado hablando de Andrés todo el camino hasta aquí, ¿quieren parar?

- Ay ya – dijo Carly sonriendo – dejaremos de hablar del fan numero uno de Sam

- No es mi fan número uno – dijo Sam un poco avergonzada

- Tal vez no tu fan, pero se nota que quiere algo contigo – dijo Carly

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – decía Sam rodando los ojos – Carly no me interesa tener novio por ahora

- Yo no dije nada de novio – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Bueno…- trato de decir Sam

- Ya paren – dijo Freddie – Andrés por aquí, Andrés por allá, ¿podrían concentrase en mi problema?

- ¿Cuál problema? – dijo Sam

- A no se…tal vez el hecho de que no me quieres enseñar a pelear – decía Freddie

- Sigues con eso – decía Sam – ya te dije que no lo haré

- No quiero escucharlos pelear mas – decía Carly rodando los ojos – Sam, sólo ayúdalo y ya

- Si – decía Freddie – ayúdame y ya

- No – dijo Sam

- No seas mala – decía Carly – no vas a perder nada Sam

- Y ya te dije que haré lo que sea – dijo Freddie

- No – dijo Sam – y ya basta de esto

Al día siguiente en la escuela, era miércoles, Freddie, Carly, y Sam, tenían clases junto con Andrés, pero cuando los dos primeros entraron al salón, se dieron cuenta que Sam y Andrés estaban sentados, en la parte de atrás del salón, riéndose y al parecer muy entretenidos

- Apuesto a que si el le pidiera que algo si aceptaría – decía Freddie con molestia – necesito que me ayude

- Lo se – decía Carly – bueno…trata de convencerla, inventa algo

- ¿Cómo que? – decía Freddie – intente de todo

- No te puedes dar por vencido – decía Carly – tienes que lograr que Sam te ayude

- ¿Y si busco a otra persona? – decía Freddie

- No Freddie – decía Carly

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Freddie

- Porque es la única que te puede ayudar – dijo Carly – otra persona…¿no crees que seria vergonzoso?

- Supongo – decía Freddie

- Ya la convencerás – dijo Carly – mejor vallamos a sentarnos

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie caminando con Carly

Con Sam y Andrés…

- Ya basta – decía Sam riendo – voy a explotar si me sigues haciendo reír

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – decía Andrés – mejor hablemos de… ¿el plan del sábado?

- Oye, es sólo una salida – decía Sam queriendo ser clara

- Lo se – dijo Andrés – nadie esta diciendo que es una…cita – dijo sonriendo

- No quiero tener nada de citas por ahora – dijo Sam

- ¿Por ahora?, eso quiere decir que…tal vez después si – decía Andrés sonriendo

- Tonto – dijo Sam dándole un golpe en el hombro

- Oye – se quejo Andrés – fue una broma

Mas adelante del salón…

- Pensé que sólo te golpeaba a ti – dijo Carly que estaba observando a su amiga con Andrés

- ¿Lo golpeo? – dijo Freddie extrañado

- Pues si – dijo Carly – crees que… ¿le guste?

- Sam dijo que no quería tener novio por ahora – dijo Freddie – y ya deja de observarlos así

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly dándose la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que el maestro ingresaba al salón

- Buenos días niños – dijo el maestro ingresando – primero, Puckett, el director te llama

- ¿Ahora que hice? – dijo Sam

- Seguro algo malo – dijo el maestro – ahora ve a la oficina del director

- Bien – dijo Sam marchándose

- Maestro – dijo Freddie después de un minuto que Sam se fue - ¿me da permiso para ir al baño'

- Recién empieza la clase Benson

- Es urgente – dijo Freddie

- Esta bien – dijo el maestro – no demores

Freddie salio del salón, pero, no en dirección al baño, él se dirigía hacia la oficina del director…

**Bien chicos, espero les haya gustado, lo trate de subir antes, porque mis exámenes están por comenzar, así que tengo que entrar a la computadora, todos los minutos libres que pueda tener para poder escribir, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews, ustedes son increíbles, los adoro, espero poder subir el otro capitulo pronto, y espero que les guste también, bueno chicos, me debo ir para seguir estudiando, cuídense mucho y no dejen de seguir mi historia, hay mucho misterio, varias peleas, el romance se iniciara pronto y muchas cosas mas que ya irán apareciendo…**

**PD: A JMFAWKES, gracias por tu comentario y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, la semana ya va a acabar, pero leí tu comentario antes y te mande mucha suerte, no creas que lo deje ir jijij, cuídate y gracias por comentar siempre; a xxXkmiXxx, te aseguro que los van a ser lo primordial aquí, entiendo lo que dices de la sazón, yo también lo creo, así que da por hecho que los celos…estarán presentes **


	7. Acepto

**Hola!, yo otra vez, pude actualizar rápido porque tenia que entrar a la computadora y tenia una hora libre así que aproveche, espero que les guste el capitulo y que sigan la historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews, bien no sigo entreteniéndolos, y los dejo con el capitulo 7**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita, **

"**Acepto"**

En la oficina del director, Sam esperaba su regaño, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero lo que le extrañaba era que no sólo estaba ella y el director, si no también su maestro de historia…

- ¿Entonces? – decía Sam - ¿Qué hice ahora?

- Estoy preocupado – decía el director – estuve hablando con tu maestro de tus notas…

- ¿Ya le fue con el chisme? – le dijo Sam a su maestro

- ¡Compórtate Puckett! – dijo el maestro

- Sam por favor – decía el director

- Bien – dijo Sam

- Bueno, al parecer, no vas nada bien en historia – decía el director

- No es mi culpa – decía Sam – es la clase mas aburrida, escuche que la señorita Miller, enseña mucho mejor, transfiérame a esa clase

- Eso seria grandioso para mi – dijo maestro asintiendo – hágalo

- No te voy a trasferir a esa clase – dijo el director – así te cambie, seguirás mal en el curso

- Pero…- quiso decir Sam

- Además – dijo el director cortándola – Carly esta en esa clase, y te ayudaría en todos tus trabajos, o mejor dicho, haría tus trabajos, algo que no puede pasar

- Pero…- seguía Sam

- Por eso estas en esa clase – decía el director – para que seas más responsable

- ¿Eso sucedería? – decía el maestro con sarcasmo

- ¡No es su asunto! – le dijo Sam al maestro – sólo sáqueme de esa clase director Franklin

- Si sáquela director Franklin – decía el maestro

- Silencio los dos – dijo el director – no te sacare de esa clase

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Sam

- El asunto es…que tus notas son…son…

- Pésimas – dijo el maestro

- Si, eso – dijo el director – las cosas se complican para ti

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sam

- Seamos sinceros – decía el director – no eres…la mejor alumna de la escuela, y…tus notas son muy bajas, y sólo tienes apoyo de algunos cursos como deportes, pero…

- ¿Pero? – dijo Sam

- Al analizar tus notas…estamos seguros que aunque hagas un gran esfuerzo, no aprobarías el semestre

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- ¿Sam reprobara el semestre? – decía Freddie que estaba espiando desde la puerta de la oficina

- Tus notas están demasiado bajas, que…ni siquiera con trabajos extra aprobarías – decía el director

- Que novedad – decía el maestro con sarcasmo

- ¡No se meta! – dijo Sam

- No me retes Puckett, que soy tu única esperanza – dijo el maestro

- No me gusto nada como sonó eso – decía Sam preocupada

- Tiene razón – dijo el director – si aprobaras al menos una materia de las que estas mal, no reprobarías el semestre

- ¿Y esa materia es…? – preguntaba Sam

- ¿Tu que crees? – decía el maestro sonriendo con malicia

- Ay no – dijo Sam – vamos, ¿no puede ser otra materia?

- Hable con todos tus maestros – decía el director – trate de convencerlos, pero nadie esta dispuesto a aprobarte, con notas tan bajas, excepto…

- ¿El? – dijo Sam - ¿entonces me va a aprobar así de la nada?

- No sueñes Puckett – dijo el maestro

- Ay no – dijo Sam - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Tu maestro esta dispuesto a tomarte un examen con todos los temas que han avanzado en el semestre y tu no has pasado – dijo el director

- ¿Cómo un examen de recuperación? – dijo Sam

- Algo así – dijo el director

- ¿Y por qué acepto? – pregunto Sam

- Porque sé que aunque te diera esa oportunidad, no pasarías el examen – dijo el maestro sonriendo con malicia – así que esta dado que reprobaras el semestre

- Ah pues gracias – dijo Sam con sarcasmo

- Sam no será una alumna brillante, pero si le pone dedicación, lo lograra – decía el director – tienes mucho tiempo para estudiar

- Así le diéramos un año, no lograría pasar el examen – dijo el maestro

- No pensé decirlo, pero…él tiene razón – dijo Sam – no voy a pasar ese examen, odio historia, no la entiendo, sólo cuentan cosas que sucedieron hace muchísimo tiempo

- Ese es el punto niña – dijo el maestro

- Lo vas a lograr – decía el director – ¿harás el examen?

- Pues… - decía Sam – ya que, ¿Qué calificación debo sacar como mínimo para aprobar?

- Un ocho – dijo el maestro

- ¿Ocho? – dijo Sam – es imposible

- Tendrás que hacerlo – decía el director - si no quieres reprobar el semestre, tal vez, puedas conseguir algún tutor, alguien que te pueda ayudar

- Interesante…- decía Freddie

Después de que Freddie escuchara eso, se marcho de nuevo a su clase

- No quiero un tutor – decía Sam – pero, ya que, veré a quien consigo, ¿y cuando tengo que dar ese examen?

- Como tienes que estudiar casi todos los temas que tocaron en clase, tu examen será el 30 de este mes – dijo el director

- Pero apenas comenzamos el mes – dijo Sam – no puedo estudiar todos los temas para esa fecha

- Lo se – decía el maestro sonriendo

- Sam, tienes casi cuatro semanas para dar tu examen – decía el director – has un esfuerzo

- Lo intentare – dijo Sam

- Bien, eso es todo – decía el director – puedes regresar a tu clase

- Esta bien – dijo Sam levantándose

- Recuerda poner dedicación – dijo el director – se que encontraras la manera de aprobar ese examen

- Entonces…- quiso decir Sam

- Sin trampas – dijo el director severamente – hablo que buscaras la manera de pasar, legalmente

- Bien – dijo Sam resignada marchándose

Después de que las clases terminaron, Sam junto con Carly fueron a su apartamento

- ¿Tienes idea de que es lo que vas hacer? – pregunto Carly

- No – decía Sam – aunque haga ese examen, voy a reprobar, sabes que la historia no es lo mió

- Yo te podría ayudar a estudiar – dijo Carly – pero…no creo que pueda

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida – eras mi primera opción, ¿Por qué no me vas a ayudar?

- Porque tengo muchos trabajos que hacer, tengo que estudiar porque también tengo exámenes, y estoy en un asunto…al que tengo que dedicarle mucho tiempo – decía Carly

- Oh vamos – decía Sam - ¿mucho más importante que esto?

- No podría responder eso – dijo Carly

- Hola – dijo Freddie llegando - ¿Qué tal?

- Nada – dijo Sam sentándose en el sofá

- Chicos – decía Carly – debo ir a sacar unas cosas de mi habitación, ¿prometen no matarse hasta que vuelva?

- Seguro – dijo Freddie sonriendo

Carly se marcho hacia su habitación y Freddie se sentó al lado de Sam

- Pareces preocupada – decía Freddie - ¿pasa algo?

- Nada que te importe – dijo Sam

- ¿Y para que te llamaba el director? – pregunto Freddie aunque sabia la respuesta

- Para algo – decía Sam disimulando – no te incumbe

- Yo creo que si – decía Freddie sonriendo

- Cállate – dijo Sam apoyando su cabeza contra un cojín y cerrando los ojos – no quiero hablar ahora

Freddie se acerco al oído de Sam y le susurro

- ¿Quieres pasar tu examen de historia? – susurraba Freddie a lo que Sam abrió rápidamente lo ojos – yo te ayudo, pero…si tu me ayudas también

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam levantándose rápido - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Eso no importa – dijo Freddie sonriendo - ¿aceptas?

- ¿Cuál es tu condición? – dijo Sam

- Como si no lo supieras – dijo Freddie – mira, tú sólo enséñame a pelear y yo te ayudo para que pases el examen

- No – dijo Sam – además…ese examen no lo pasaría ni con tu ayuda

- Soy bueno en historia y además estamos en la misma clase – dijo Freddie – se muy bien los temas, puedo ayudarte

- Sí, pero con una condición que no quiero cumplir – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? – decía Freddie – tu me enseñas a mi y yo a ti, ninguno de los dos sale perdiendo

- Puedo conseguir a otra persona – dijo Sam - Carly no me puede ayudar, pero debe haber otra persona que si aparte de ti

- Nadie de la clase de historia te va a querer ayudar – dijo Freddie – odias a todos los de ahí, y estoy seguro que ninguno quiere ser tu tutor

- Rayos – dijo Sam – pero…a claro – dijo recordando – Andrés me puede ayudar, él esta en nuestra clase

- Si, pero, a penas acaba de entrar, y no sabe como hemos tocado los temas anteriores, yo tengo mis apuntes; además, él va a estar muy ocupado con sus practicas del equipo, no va a tener tiempo – dijo Freddie sonriendo – acéptalo, no tienes opción

- Puedo estudiar sola – dijo Sam

- Si, claro – dijo Freddie en tono burlón – vamos sólo tienes que ayudarme

- No – dijo Sam – no voy a ayudarte

- Chicos ¿podrían ayudarme con esto? – dijo Carly que traía con dificultad dos enormes cajas

- Dame eso – dijo Sam acercándose con Freddie

Al día siguiente en la clase de historia…

- Hola – dijo Andrés llegando y sentándose al lado de Sam

- Hola – dijo Sam un poco distraída

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Andrés – pareces un poco preocupada

- Estoy bien – contesto Sam – es sólo…que odio esta clase

- Si, me di cuenta – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- ¿Hoy tienes practica verdad? – dijo Sam

- Sí – dijo Andrés – nos dirán nuestras posiciones hoy

- Pues suerte – dijo Sam

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – dijo Andrés

- Sí, no es nada – dijo Sam

- Hola – dijo Freddie llegando y mirando a Sam

- Hola – dijo Sam

- Voy a sentarme por allá atrás – dijo Freddie avanzando

- Me parece o los dos se están comportando extraño – dijo Andrés

- No, para nada – dijo Sam

- Buenos días niños – dijo el maestro llegando – empecemos la clase

Mientras en la clase de historia de Carly…

- Bien niños – decía la maestra – voy a salir por unos minutos

- Tómese su tiempo maestra, no hay apuro – dijo un chico

- Volveré rápido – dijo la maestra – deja de hacerte el gracioso Tomas – dijo la maestra saliendo

Carly se levanto y se acerco a Alice

- Hola – dijo Carly – tengo que decirte algo

Alice se levanto y jalo a Carly de un brazo llevándola al fondo del salón

- Valla que delicada – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Carly…no es por ser mala, pero no deberíamos hablar aquí – dijo Alice – a mi hermana no le caes bien, y…no quiero que se enoje

- Deja de tenerle miedo a tu hermana – dijo Carly

- No es miedo – dijo Alice

- ¿Entonces que es? – dijo Carly

- Ella es mejor que yo, en todo sentido – dijo Alice bajando la mirada

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Carly – y lo sabes, sólo debes dejar de hacer todo lo que te dice, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ese día?

- Sé lo que te dije – decía Alice – y…

- Escucha….- decía Carly – no debes tolerar lo que te hace

- ¿Tu la detestas? – dijo Alice

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – pero no es el punto

- Se cual es el punto – dijo Alice – soy tonta, pero no tanto

- No eres tonta – dijo Carly – esa es la idea que tu hermana te ha metido por años

- Como sea – dijo Alice – pero…ya no me hables en la escuela, me vas a meter en problemas

- Sólo si prometes no arrepentirte – dijo Carly

- Yo… - decía Alice

- Bien niños – dijo la maestra entrando – volvamos a la clase, Carly, Alice, regresen a sus asientos por favor

- Alice – dijo Carly – dime

- Chicas regresen a sus asientos por favor – decía la maestra

- De acuerdo – dijo Alice – lo prometo

- Gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo y regresando a su asiento al igual que Alice

Después de unas horas, el timbre sonó…

- Bien niños eso es todo – dijo el maestro – continuaremos la siguiente clase

- Nos vemos luego Sam – dijo Andrés levantándose

- Adiós – dijo Sam mientras Andrés se marchaba

Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón, menos Sam y Freddie, que estaba guardando sus cosas, cuando Sam intento salir…

- Puckett espera – dijo el maestro

- Ahora que – dijo Sam – ya me quiero ir

- Eso lo se – dijo el maestro - ¿ya te diste por vencida?

- ¿De que habla? – dijo Sam

- Sabes que no vas a pasar ese examen – dijo el maestro sonriendo

- Quien sabe – dijo Sam – puede que si lo pase

- Lo dudo – dijo el maestro

- Se supone que debe dar ánimo a sus alumnos – dijo Sam

- Por eso – dijo el maestro – te doy ánimos de que no vas a aprobar

- Sam es inteligente – dijo Freddie metiéndose en la conversación mientras Sam volteo a verlo

- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Benson! – dijo el maestro

- Pues quiero darla – dijo Freddie acercándose – es inteligente, y se que sabrá la manera de pasar su examen

- Pues dímela porque yo no se cual es – dijo Sam

- Trato de defenderte, no ayudes – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Como sea – dijo Sam - ¿es todo?, porque ya me quiero ir

- Si – dijo el maestro – ya váyanse, tengo que reprobar exámenes

Luego en los casilleros….

- Chicos los estuve buscando – dijo Carly - ¿Qué tal su clase?

- Bien – dijo Freddie

- Mal – dijo Sam

- Ok…- decía Carly tratando de entender

- ¿Y que tal tu clase? – pregunto Freddie

- Fue muy buena – dijo Carly sonriendo – chicos, debemos decidir que segmentos pondremos en el programa

- Tienes razón – dijo Sam - aun no hemos decidido, vamos a tu casa después de clases y vemos ahí

- Esta bien – dijo Carly

- Pero…iba a ver a Luciana – dijo Freddie

- No puedo creer que se hayan arreglado así de la nada – dijo Carly – cuando te esta obligando a que entrenes

- No me esta obligando – dijo Freddie – ya dije que yo quiero hacerlo

- ¿Y tu noviecita sabe que me estas suplicando ayuda? – dijo Sam sonriendo y en un tono burlón

- No – dijo Freddie – y tampoco tiene que saberlo

- Bueno Freddie, pues cancélala, porque tenemos que preocuparnos por el programa – dijo Carly

- Bien – dijo Freddie – le diré que nos veremos luego

- Al fin algo inteligente salio de tu boca – dijo Sam

Después de horas que acabo la escuela, Sam y Carly estaban en su apartamento charlando

- ¿Y por qué no aceptas lo que te dice Freddie? – dijo Carly – a mi me suena bien

- Porque el bobo pide como condición que le enseñe a pelear – dijo Sam

- Bueno…pero, tienes que aceptar – dijo Carly – vamos tu lo ayudas y él también, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No quiero enseñarle a pelear – dijo Sam – seria raro

- Bueno…si, pero le enseñaste un poco a Gibby ¿cierto? – dijo Carly – y fue para pelear con Freddie por Tasha

- Si, pero nunca se llegaron a enfrentar – dijo Sam – fue una perdida de tiempo

- Sam escucha – dijo Carly – no puedes reprobar el semestre, y además si pasas ese examen, harás que tu maestro de historia se arrepienta por todas las cosas que te dijo, dejaras a todos los que piensan que no puedes hacerlo con la boca abierta, y vas a demostrarte a ti misma que cuando luchas por algo lo consigues

Sam se quedo un momento callada

- Piénsalo – dijo Carly

- ¿Porque tanto afán de que Freddie me enseñe y yo a él? – dijo Sam

- Porque son mis mejores amigos – dijo Carly – y al parecer ambos se necesitan ahora, tú para el examen y Freddie para…

- Para demostrarle a su noviecita que no es tan débil – dijo Sam con un poco de molestia

- Tal vez ahora lo haga por ella – dijo Carly – pero, quiero que lo ayudes, Sam el tal Seth no me da buena espina y…estoy preocupada por él

- No es mi asunto – dijo Sam desviando la vista

- Es tu amigo – dijo Carly – se que lo quieres ayudar aunque lo niegues, pero ahora tienes una excusa, lo del examen

- No lo se – dijo Sam

- Sólo piénsalo – dijo Carly sonriendo – ambos se beneficiarían

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie entrando - ¿algo nuevo?

- Nada – dijo Sam

- Bien entonces hay que resolver lo del show – dijo Freddie

- Si, vamos al estudio – dijo Carly

- Bien – dijo Sam

Ya en la noche, Sam estaba en su cuarto, tratando de dormir, pero no lo lograba….

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_¿Y si Carly tiene razón?, la verdad quiero pasar ese examen, siempre repruebo, pero esta vez…me gustaría demostrar lo contrario, se que soy pésima estudiante, y es que no me gusta estudiar, pero…me gustaría que todos vieran que soy capaz de hacer algo así…y para eso…necesitare sin duda alguna la ayuda de Freddie…._

Al día siguiente, después de terminar el show…

- Buen show chicas – dijo Freddie

- Gracias – respondió Carly - ¿quieren ir abajo para comer algo?

- Me apunto – dijo Sam

- Era de suponerse – dijo Freddie sonriendo

Los chicos bajaron y mientras comían junto con Spencer charlaban…

- ¿Qué tal la escuela hoy? – pregunto Spencer

- Ah nada importante – dijo Sam – sólo…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- No vi a Andrés en todo el día – dijo Sam – y…

- Es cierto – dijo Carly recordando – ¿no tienes una cita mañana con él?

- No es cita – dijo Sam – sólo iremos al cine, y luego a caminar por ahí, y comer supongo

- ¿Y eso no es una cita? – dijo Spencer – Andrés es el chico que vino con Adam ese día ¿cierto?

- Sí, es el – dijo Carly – la cita de Sam

- Que no es una cita – dijo Sam

- Es una cita – dijo Freddie – llámala como quieras, pero es una cita

- Digan lo que quieran – dijo Sam – el punto es que no lo vi en todo el día, es…extraño

- Debe haber ido a festejar – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- Dejen de hacer eso – dijo Carly – pensé que se había acabado

- Dime por que se fue a festejar – dijo Sam

- Porque lo escogieron capitán del equipo – dijo Carly como la cosa mas obvia

- ¿Lo escogieron como capitán? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Si, ¿no lo sabias? – dijo Carly

- Creo que si se sorprende así, es porque no sabia Carly – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente

- Bueno lo felicitas mañana, ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo Freddie

- Freddie tiene razón y bueno chicos creo que ya es tarde – dijo Spencer - ¿no deberían irse a sus casas?

- Le dije a mi mamá que me quedaría a dormir – dijo Sam

- Pero no dije que podías quedarte – dijo Carly

- Pues ya estoy aquí, te evite el trabajo – dijo Sam

- ¿Puede quedarse? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Si, claro – dijo Spencer – pero la comida del refri esta contada

- No tocare su comida – dijo Sam

- Entonces estas completamente invitada – dijo Spencer – Carly ayúdame a llevar las cosas a la cocina

- Bien – dijo Carly – pero tu lavaras

- Si, y yo ya me voy a mi casa antes que a mi mamá le de un ataque cardiaco – dijo Freddie – nos vemos chicos

- Adiós – dijeron Carly y Spencer desde la cocina

Cuando Freddie estaba abriendo la puerta de Carly Sam fue corriendo hasta allí y lo saco de un empujón, sin que Carly y Spencer se dieran cuenta, luego cerro la puerta del apartamento

- Auch – se quejo Freddie - ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- Silencio - lo callaba Sam – tenemos que hablar

- ¿De que? – dijo Freddie - ¿de mis heridas internas? – dijo sarcásticamente

- No de eso – dijo Sam – lo otro

- ¿Cuál otro? – dijo Freddie

- El… asunto de mi examen – dijo Sam un poco nerviosa

- ¿Tu examen? – dijo Freddie comprendiendo por donde iba el asunto - ¿cambiaste de opinión, y aceptaras mi oferta?

- Acepto – dijo Sam suspirando

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Freddie entusiasmado - ¿me enseñaras a pelear?

- Si, pero…

- Ay no – dijo Freddie – odio cuando dices "pero"

- Tenemos que hablar de esto – dijo Sam – y aquí no, no quiero que Carly se entere, y tampoco tu loca madre

- Bien – dijo Freddie

- ¿No hay un lugar donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche? – dijo Sam

- Pues, el único lugar que conozco es…- decía Freddie un poco nervioso

- Oh no – dijo Sam recordando – ya que, vamos para allá

- Vamos…. a la salida de emergencia – dijo Freddie nervioso

**Bien chicos, hasta aquí llego, lo hice un poco largo porque tal vez el siguiente me demore un poquito, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, son los mejores, y bueno espero que hasta ahora la historia les guste, para los chicos que están estudiando, les deseo suerte y que le echen ganas, y para los que están disfrutando sus vacaciones, diviértanse mucho, les deseo lo mejor a todos y nos vemos pronto, los quiero… ya estaré poniendo en el twitter cuando subo le próximo, adiós… **


	8. Condiciones y mas condiciones

**¡Hola! chicos, aquí yo otra vez, lamento mucho la demora, es que cada vez mis exámenes se ponen difíciles, bien primero lo primero, muchas gracias chicos, ya pase los 50 comentarios y wow, todo es por ustedes, yo sólo pongo mi imaginación y mi gusto por escribir, ustedes me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo, son los mejores, bueno ahora si, los hice esperar demasiado y ya no los voy a entretener mas, los dejo con el capitulo, espero que les guste: **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**Condiciones y mas condiciones" **

En la salida de emergencia….

- Listo – dijo Freddie – empieza, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- Ese no es tu asunto – dijo Sam – el punto es que acepto el trato pero debemos poner condiciones

- ¿Qué condiciones? – dijo Freddie confundido – yo te enseño y tu a mi, ¿otra cosa mas?

- Si quieres que te enseñe a pelear, tienes que aceptar mis condiciones – dijo Sam – sólo así puedo hacerlo

- Pero…- trato de decir Freddie

- ¡Sólo así puedo hacerlo! – dijo Sam con autoridad

- Bien, bien – dijo Freddie – mandona – dijo susurrando

- Ya escucha bobo – dijo Sam – primero lo primero, ¿Dónde rayos te voy a enseñar?, necesitamos un lugar grande

- Eso ya esta cubierto – dijo Freddie – tengo un gimnasio apartado

- ¿A si? – dijo Sam sorprendida – valla si te lo tomabas enserio

- Por supuesto – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué creías?

- Que como siempre hablabas boberías – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Bien ¿otra cosa? – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Lo segundo – dijo Sam – tengo casi cuatro semanas para estudiar y…

- ¿Cuatro semanas? – dijo Freddie preocupado – es poco tiempo para ti

- Lo se – dijo Sam – y mas te vale que apruebe ese examen o te haré pedazos y te lanzare al océano – dijo amenazante y viendo a los ojos de Freddie

- Creo…que me estoy arrepintiendo – dijo Freddie asustado

- Pues lastima – dijo Sam – no te puedes echar para atrás ahora

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie – pero no depende sólo de mí, tú debes poner esfuerzo

- Lo haré – dijo Sam – haré el intento en realidad

- Bien – dijo Freddie - ¿Cuál era la condición?

- Que el tiempo que dure estudiando para el examen será el mismo para entrenar – dijo Sam

- Explícate – dijo Freddie

- Una vez que acabe todo esto del examen, ya no te voy a enseñar mas – dijo Sam – tú terminas de enseñarme para el examen y yo termino de enseñarte a pelear

- Pero no puedo aprender a defenderme en tan poco tiempo – dijo Freddie

- Pues entonces aprovecha el tiempo – dijo Sam - ¿lo dejas o lo tomas?

- Bueno ya – dijo Freddie – no me queda otra, ¿Qué mas?

- EL horario – dijo Sam – hay que fijar los días

- Bueno dilo – dijo Freddie – yo puedo todos los días

- Yo no – dijo Sam – te voy a enseñar martes y jueves y tu lunes y miércoles

- ¿Por qué dos días diferentes? – pregunto Freddie

- Porque seria demasiado agotador bobo – dijo Sam – así que esos días serán

- Bien…entonces los lunes y miércoles iremos a la biblioteca y los martes y jueves al gimnasio – dijo Freddie

- Ash odio la biblioteca – dijo Sam

- Pues tendrás que amarla por estas semanas – dijo Freddie - aunque sólo dos días no creo que sea suficiente para que estudies todos los temas, hagamos algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Te enseñare lunes y miércoles – decía Freddie – y los viernes podemos estudiar saliendo de la escuela y terminamos temprano para hacer el show

- No quiero estudiar viernes también – se quejo Sam

- ¿Quieres pasar el examen o no? – dijo Freddie

- Bien – dijo Sam resignada – ¿y de que hora a que hora?

- Para enseñarte…- decía Freddie – mínimo serian cinco horas

- ¿Cinco horas? – dijo Sam sorprendida y alzando la voz

- Destruiste mi tímpano – dijo Freddie

- No quiero estudiar cinco horas – dijo Sam

- ¿Cuántas horas entonces? – dijo Freddie

- Dos horas – dijo Sam

- Cuatro – dijo Freddie

- Tres – dijo Sam

- Cuatro – dijo Freddie

- ¿Tres horas y media? – dijo Sam

- Cuatro – dijo Freddie – mi oferta final

- Bien – dijo Sam resignada – y yo te enseñare sólo una hora

- Cuatro horas – dijo Freddie

- Dos – dijo Sam

- Tres – dijo Freddie

- Dos horas y media – dijo Sam

- Tres – dijo Freddie con autoridad – además sólo serán dos días, no es justo

- Ay ya – dijo Sam – me da igual, que sean tres horas, pero usaras una hora para las maquinas y las dos sobrantes entrenamos

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie

- Y lo más importante – decía Sam – nadie puede saberlo

- ¿Ni Carly? – dijo Freddie – ella sabe lo que pasa

- Bueno Carly si – dijo Sam – pero yo se lo voy a decir, pero nadie mas ¿ok?, o acaso quieres que tu noviecita se entere que soy yo quien te esta enseñando

- No…- decía Freddie – esta bien, nadie lo sabrá y eso también incluye a Andrés

- ¿El que tiene que ver? – dijo Sam

- Pues tu fan numero uno tampoco puede saberlo – dijo Freddie

- No es mi fan – dijo Sam dándole un golpe a Freddie

- ¡Oye! – se quejo Freddie – aun no estamos entrenando

- Ya cállate – dijo Sam – y no menciones otra vez eso de que Andrés es mi fan, al igual que TODOS el tampoco se va a enterar

- Bien, entonces así quedamos – dijo Freddie – empezamos el lunes a las tres

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam – ya que, y mas te vale que cumplas con todas las condiciones

- Lo haré – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos – y….

- ¿Y que? – dijo Sam

- ¿Estas…emocionada por la cita con…Andrés? – pregunto Freddie

-¡Que no es una cita! – dijo Sam

- Bueno tu "salida" – dijo Freddie

- Pues…no se – dijo Sam – supongo que…si

- ¿Supones? – dijo Freddie

En casa de Carly…

- ¿Dónde se metió Sam? – decía Carly que estaba en su habitación - creo que se fue, ¿pero a donde?...a claro – dijo reaccionando – bien ya que no esta aquí, aprovechare

Carly tomo su celular y marco el número de una persona, cuando esta le contesto empezaron a charlar

- Hola – decía Carly – creo que te tengo una buena noticia…, si eso – decía Carly – creo que "la sorpresa para Adam" ya puede comenzar – decía sonriendo

En la salida de emergencia…

- Es sólo un chico – dijo Sam – un…lindo y agradable chico, pero ahí queda

- Bueno…- decía Freddie – tal vez…podrías…no se…

- No quiero tener novio, de acuerdo – dijo Sam – y bien…ya mejor nos vamos, Carly debe estar preguntándose donde estoy y tu loca madre debe estar llamando a la policía

- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Por cierto… ¿Qué le vas a decir para que no sospeche de tus salidas constantes? – dijo Sam

- No se, le inventare algo – dijo Freddie distraídamente y desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje

- ¿Tierra llamando a Fredñoño? – decía Sam molestándolo – ¿hola? – decía pero Freddie no contestaba – ¡Oye bobo!

- Ay ya – dijo Freddie – deja de llamarme así

- Hasta que reaccionas – dijo Sam – ya debemos irnos tonto

- Ya lo se – decía Freddie – solo estaba…recordando cosas

- ¿Cosas? – dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño

- Si, cosas – dijo Freddie sin mirar a Sam

- Pues mas te vale que esas cosas no me involucren a mi o a mis labios – dijo Sam amenazante

- ¿Qué?, yo…no…no dije nada de…eso – decía Freddie nervioso – mejor ya vamos

- Al fin dices algo inteligente – dijo Sam marchándose con Freddie

Después de un momento en la habitación de Carly….

- ¿Entonces ambos ya se van a ayudar? – pregunto Carly a su amiga

- Pues si – dijo Sam – algo así creo

- Pues me da gusto – dijo Carly sonriendo

- En parte tu me convenciste – dijo Sam – no se como le haces para ser tan persuasiva

- Es cosa de practica – dijo Carly asintiendo - ¿y que, puedo ir a ver como entrenas con Freddie?

- No – dijo Sam – no queremos que nadie se entere, y eso incluye a tu novio

- ¿No le puedo decir ni a él? – dijo Carly

- Ni a el – dijo Sam

- Bien…- decía Carly – pero déjame ir a ver como entrenan, aunque sea sólo el primer día ¿si?

- Oh rayos bien – dijo Sam – sólo para que dejes de fastidiarme

- Buena respuesta – dijo Carly sonriendo – bien ahora a dormir, mañana tienes tu…

- No es una cita – la corto Sam

- Bueno lo que tengas con Andrés – dijo Carly – buenas noches

- Buenas noches – respondió Sam

Al día siguiente Sam y Andrés terminaban de ver la película y saliendo de la sala del cine….

- La película estuvo increíble – dijo Andrés - ¿no crees?

- Claro – dijo Sam – amo las películas de terror, eres de los pocos que no se asustan

- No me asustan – dijo Andrés – a mi también me gustan

- Genial – dijo Sam

- ¿Y a donde mas quieres ir? – pregunto Andrés

- No lo se…- decía Sam - ¿a licuados locos?

- De acuerdo – dijo Andrés – vamos para allá

Después de un momento en licuados locos….

- Escuche que te escogieron como capitán – dijo Sam – no me lo habías dicho

- Oh rayos era una sorpresa – dijo Andrés sonriendo - ¿Quién se me adelanto?

- Carly – dijo Sam riendo - te felicito, eres muy bueno

- Gracias – dijo Andrés – eres la única chica hasta ahora que me felicita de verdad

- ¿Porque dices eso? – dijo Sam

- Porque varias chicas se acercaron a mi supuestamente "a felicitarme" – dijo Andrés – pero no les interesa lo bien que juego, sólo les interesa mi posición

- Típico de las bobitas sin cerebro – dijo Sam

- Si…tu eres diferente – decía Andrés sonriendo – fue bueno haberte conocido…

- Te recuerdo que por tu culpa me caí – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Bueno obviando eso – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Entonces…"señor capitán" – dijo Sam sonriendo – parece que te estas volviendo muy popular

- No se – dijo Andrés – es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, no creo que sea bueno decidir quien es popular y quien no

- Lo se – dijo Sam – es una tontería, por ejemplo, la novia de Freddie es la mas popular de toda la escuela, ¿Quién decidió eso?

- Esa chica es…- decía Andrés

- ¿Superficial? – dijo Sam – sí, lo es

- Y… ¿Freddie la quiere? – dijo Andrés

- Ese…no es mi asunto – dijo Sam – él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera

- Eso me suena raro – dijo Andrés

- Pues…la verdad…digamos que no estoy convencida del "supuesto enamoramiento" que tiene Freddie con ella – dijo Sam – se que le gusta, pero…

- ¿Y por qué crees eso? – dijo Andrés

- Freddie estaba enamorado de otra chica – decía Sam – prácticamente desde que la conoció, y siempre fue así, estuvo enamorado de ella por casi tres años y aunque ahora este con Luciana…no creo que ese sentimiento se haya acabado

- Lo dices con tanta seguridad – decía Andrés – ¿te puedo decir algo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Esa chica… ¿eres… tú? – dijo Andrés entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Te pregunte si…

- No. no lo repitas – dijo Sam – te escuche

- ¿Entonces si lo eres? – dijo Andrés – Freddie y tu…¿tuvieron algo?

- Claro que no – dijo Sam – nada pasa entre los dos, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque lo dices con tanta seguridad que…- decía Andrés

- No, no soy yo – dijo Sam - Freddie nunca estuvo ni estará enamorado de mi

- ¿Y tu? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Oye esto es un cuestionario o qué? – dijo Sam

- No, solamente quería saber – dijo Andrés

- Pues no – dijo Sam – no siento nada por él, ni por nadie ok

- Ya, no te enojes – dijo Andrés sonriendo – pero algún día te vas a enamorar de alguien y eso no lo vas a poder evitar

- Claro que si – dijo Sam – yo no me voy a enamorar

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – dijo Andrés

- Porque si y punto – dijo Sam – la palabra enamorarse no esta en mi diccionario ¿entiendes?

- ¿Pero si has tenido novio? – pregunto Andrés

- Oye si vas a seguir preguntándome cosas así, mejor me voy – dijo Sam

- Ya, ya perdón – dijo Andrés – no te vallas, no pensé que el tema te disgustara tanto

- No me disgusta – dijo Sam – pero…no vine para hablar del amor o novios

- Lo siento – dijo Andrés – tienes razón, aunque…creo que me pone feliz que no te guste ningún chico por ahora

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Yo me entiendo – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- De acuerdo…- decía Sam extrañada

Mientras en casa de Carly….

- Hola – dijo Freddie entrando

- Hola Freddie – dijo Carly - ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que irías a ver a tu novia – dijo con un toque de fastidio

- No, ella esta ocupada, esta estudiando – dijo Freddie

- ¿Esta estudiando un sábado? – dijo Carly con sonrisa falsa

- ¿Te sorprende que este estudiando un sábado? – dijo Freddie

- Me sorprende que este estudiando – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Ya déjala de molestar – dijo Freddie – ¿bien?

- ¿Si sabes que no esta estudiando verdad? – dijo Carly como la cosa mas obvia

- ¿Por qué mentiría? – dijo Freddie – es buena alumna

- Freddie, Alice hace sus trabajos – dijo Carly – no es posible que no te dieras cuenta, por eso saca buenas notas

- Pero Alice es…

- ¿Boba? – dijo Carly - eso no es cierto, Luciana hizo que todo el mundo pensara eso, y créeme yo también lo pensé, pero Alice es lista, mas de lo que yo creía

- Pero ella se comporta así – dijo Freddie

- Porque le tiene miedo a su hermana – dijo Carly – hace lo que ella le pide

- Hablas como si Luciana fuera un monstruo – dijo Freddie

- Lo es – dijo Carly – es un monstruo vestido de barbie

- Ya Carly – dijo Freddie – estoy cansado de seguir peleando por lo mismo siempre, dime ¿Por qué Luciana no te cae bien?

- Porque….- decía Carly – ella…

- Ni siquiera lo sabes – dijo Freddie

- Es que es muy rara – dijo Carly - ¿y si no te quiere?

- Es mi problema – dijo Freddie – o acaso pensaste que estaría siempre suplicándote a ti

- Yo…no dije eso

- Carly…- decía Freddie – necesito alguien que si quiera estar conmigo, no sólo ser mi amiga

- Lo se – decía Carly – necesitas alguien que te quiera, pero de verdad, Freddie se que Luciana no es la indicada para ti

- Eso lo decido yo – dijo Freddie

- Bueno…no quiero terminar peleándome contigo – dijo Carly – pero aun así, ni tu ni nadie puede cambiar mi manera de pensar sobre ella

- Ella no es mala – dijo Freddie

- Tu mismo te darás cuenta de eso – dijo Carly – yo me limito a "tratar de no molestarla"

- Gracias – dijo Freddie – con eso basta

- Pero si ella se mete conmigo, no me voy a quedar callada – dijo Carly – así que si quieres que yo no la moleste, que ella haga lo mismo

- Ella no te molestaba antes – dijo Freddie – tú empezaste, y no me digas que es mentira

- No lo voy a negar – dijo Carly – yo empecé, pero fue por que me di cuenta de lo falsa que es

- Ya para con eso – dijo Freddie – podemos dejar las cosas así y olvidarnos de esto

- Bien – dijo Carly resignada – que mas da

- Al fin – dijo Freddie

- Mas bien…- decía Carly sonriendo – Sam ya me contó que acepto ayudarte

- Si – dijo Freddie – ya acordamos todo, fue duro convencerla, pero bueno acepto solo con condiciones

- Típico de ella – dijo Carly sonriendo – bueno entonces comienzan este lunes ¿cierto?

- Sí – dijo Freddie – le voy a enseñar historia el lunes, así que iremos a la biblioteca

- Necesitaras suerte – dijo Carly – Sam odia la biblioteca

- Lo se – dijo Freddie – si Sam no aprueba ese examen moriré

- No exageres – dijo Carly

- Ella dijo que me haría pedazos y me lanzaría al océano – dijo Freddie

- Creo que si debes exagerar – dijo Carly

- Bueno sólo espero que todo salga bien – dijo Freddie

- Por cierto, el martes iré a ver como entrenan – dijo Carly – ya convencí a Sam

- Bueno tal vez me ayudes para no me mate – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Tu sólo confía en ella – dijo Carly sonriendo – es lo que tienen que hacer ahora los dos

**Bien chicos ahí queda por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo ya comienza el entrenamiento de Freddie y también las clases de historia de Sam, estoy tratando de avanzar lo mas rápido posible pero con esto de mis exámenes se me hace difícil, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, aunque me demoro, siguen comentando, de verdad son los mejores, estoy muy contenta, bien, creo los misterios siguen, en el fic…¿Por qué creen que Carly odia tanto a Luciana?...estará…¿celosa?, o…¿Quién es la persona con quien Carly habla tanto por telefono?,¿Creen que Andrés intentara algo con Sam?, ¿o creen que ella aceptara?, ¿Qué ocurrirá en la primera clase de Sam y Freddie?, los dejo con esas preguntas y espero les siga gustando la historia, nos vemos, cuídense mucho…los quiero **

**PD: A splashface gracias por avisarme lo del nuevo capitulo, ese día tengo un examen importantísimo en la mañana y ese capitulo servirá para relajarme jaja, ya quiero ver a Freddie cuando tenga celos, no puedo esperar mas, si es así el capitulo va a estar súper bueno, bien muchas gracias por avisarme y por comentar siempre, eres increíble.**


	9. Mis clases empiezan part 1

**Hola chicos, lo se no pensaron que actualizaría tan pronto, pero tenia el día libre así que decidí escribir, lo mejor para relajarme un poco, así que les traigo la continuación de mi fic que espero les guste, tienen partes graciosas y partes misteriosas, así que espero lo disfruten, bien no los entretengo mas, los dejo con le capitulo **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**Mis clases empiezan part 1" – un poco de humor en la biblioteca **

El día lunes, en la escuela, exactamente en los casilleros….

- Hola – dijo Sam llegando

- Hola Sam – dijo Carly - ¿Qué sucede?, luces cansada

- Lo estoy – dijo Sam - ¿olvidas que Freddie me enseñara historia hoy?

- No es para tanto – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – oye, no me contaste como te fue con Andrés

- Ah bien – dijo Sam – un poco raro pero, normal creo yo

- Ok…- decía Carly tratando de entender – y a que hora empiezas a estudiar con Freddie

- A las tres - dijo Sam sin ánimos

- Vamos pon tu mejor sonrisa para los estudios – dijo Carly

- ¿Estas jugando verdad? – dijo Sam

- Ay Sam – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

Por otro lado en el pasillo…

- Alice – dijo Luciana deteniéndola – necesito que hagas algo

- ¿Ahora que? – dijo Alice – tengo que ir a clases Lu, y no tengo tiempo

- Me entere que Carly y tu son "amigas" – dijo Luciana

- No es cierto – dijo Alice nerviosa – sólo hemos hablado un par de veces

- Pues eso servirá – dijo Luciana – necesito averiguar en que anda Freddie con tantos misterios y estoy segura que ella lo sabe, averígualo

- No puedo – dijo Alice – estoy segura que Carly no me lo dirá, a penas y hablamos, ahora debo ir a clases, lo siento – dijo marchándose corriendo

- Oye espera – dijo Luciana – rayos, se fue, tonta Alice

**(Punto de vista de Alice)**

_Estaba corriendo pensando en que Luciana se molestaría si sabe que me hablo con Carly, pero no podía hacer nada, ya me metí en eso y no tengo salida, hubiera seguido corriendo de largo pero…_

- Alto – dijo Andrés – no deberías correr en el pasillo así

- ¿Qué? – contesto Alice un poco agitada

- ¿No te diste cuenta lo que ibas a pisar? – dijo Andrés señalando al piso

- Es… ¿una cáscara de banana? – dijo Alice

- Pues si – dijo Andrés levantándola y tirándola al basurero – te pudiste haber caído

- No me di cuenta – dijo Alice

- Si, eso es obvio – dijo Andrés sarcásticamente y sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Alice sonriendo también – soy tan tonta

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, sólo no te diste cuenta, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado – dijo Andrés

- No – dijo Alice bajando la mirada – no a cualquiera

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Andrés

- Ojala pudiera decir eso – dijo Alice mirando su reloj – oh no es tarde, debo llegar a clases, adiós y gracias – dijo marchándose

- Ah…seguro – dijo Andrés viéndola que se marchaba – que…extraño – dijo para si mismo

Por otro lado Freddie llegaba a su casillero cuando Luciana se le acerco…

- Hola lindo – dijo Luciana

- Ah hola – dijo Freddie un poco nervioso

- ¿Tienes planes hoy? – dijo Luciana – quería ir contigo a tomar un licuado

- Lo siento – dijo Freddie – tengo que…ir a… comprar unas cosas para mi mamá, ya sabes como es y todo

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo te demoraras? – pregunto Luciana

- No lo se…dos…tres…tal vez cuatro – dijo Freddie nervioso

- ¿Horas? – dijo Luciana sorprendida - ¿Qué tienes que comprar?, ¿Osos polares? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Es que la tienda esta un poco lejos y eso – decía Freddie todavía nervioso

- Pues te acompaño – dijo Luciana

- No, no puedes – dijo Freddie al instante

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Luciana confundida

- Porque a mi mamá no le gusta que…vean… las… cosas… que…compro – dijo Freddie entre cortado

- Ok… - decía Luciana confundida – esto esta muy raro, y si no me dices lo que sucede ahora, te ira mal

- Oye niña, yo soy la única que puede amenazar a Freddie – dijo Sam apareciendo con Carly que habían escuchado parte de lo que dijeron

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Luciana viéndola con mala cara

- Lo que oíste – dijo Sam – no me importa que seas su novia, soy la única que puede molestarlo, amenazarlo, golpearlo, insultarlo y también…

- Creo que ya entendió – dijo Carly viendo a su amiga

- No se metan en nuestra conversación – dijo Luciana – Freddie me tiene que decir algo, ahora empieza

- ¡No! – dijo Sam alarmada – lo que ya empieza es nuestra clase, así que ven Freddie – dijo tomándolo de un brazo, Carly muévete – dijo con autoridad

- A la orden – dijo Carly tomando a Freddie del otro brazo – a moverse a moverse – dijo marchándose con Sam y llevando a Freddie casi a rastras

- Ustedes tres…tienen algo entre manos….- decía Luciana viendo como se marchaban – y lo voy a descubrir

Mas lejos de allí…

- Ya suéltenme – dijo Freddie mientras sus dos mejores amigas lo soltaron

- Da las gracias que te salvamos de la loca – dijo Carly

- Si no hubiera sido por nosotras, ya le estuvieras diciendo la verdad – dijo Sam

- No iba hacerlo – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

- Claro que si – dijo Sam – no sabes mentir bobo

- Bueno ya – dijo Freddie – gracias por salvarme

- De la loca – dijo Carly

- Si de la loca – dijo Freddie - ¡NO! – dijo reaccionando – de Luciana

- Ja, la llamaste loca – dijo Sam – sonriendo

- No sonrías Puckett, que hoy te toca historia – dijo Freddie mientras a Sam se le borraba la sonrisa

- Muy gracioso – dijo Sam – y mañana, entrenamos Freddie, así que será mejor que te prepares para recibir muchos mas golpes de los que te eh dado

- Hablando se eso…- decía Carly – recuerdan que no debíamos decir nada a nadie de lo que están haciendo

- Ay no – dijo Sam – hablaste con alguien cierto

- Pues sí – dijo Carly con una mirada culpable

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez

- Oigan, enserio deben acabar con eso – dijo Carly viendo a sus amigos

- No cambies el tema – dijo Freddie - ¿Con quien hablaste?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Sam – se lo dijo a Adam, ¿no?

- Ah, si…eh….a Adam – dijo Carly – lo siento chicos, pero no tenia opción, tenia que hablar

- Pobre que tu novio suelte la sopa – dijo Sam

- No lo hará – dijo Carly – les aseguro que será como si no lo supiera

- Eso espero – dijo Freddie – no hay que comentar esto con nadie mas

- Bien – dijo Sam

- Ahora entremos a clase – dijo Carly

Después de una horas, en el patio de la escuela…

- Oye, oye – dijo Andrés deteniendo a una chica - ¿conoces a una chica llamada Alice?

- ¿Sabes cuantas chicas se llaman así en la escuela? – respondió la chica sarcásticamente

- Lo siento, pero hable con ella en la mañana y perdió su bolígrafo – dijo Andrés – y solo tiene escrito su nombre, debo devolvérselo, parece uno muy caro, seguro esta buscándolo

- Pues si te sirve, yo eh visto ese bolígrafo en otro lado – dijo la chica – pero ella no se llama Alice

- ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo Andrés

- Se llama Luciana – respondió la chica – es imposible que no la conozcas

- Creo que se quien es – dijo Andrés

- Ella tiene una hermana…no se su nombre – dijo la chica – todos la conocen como la hermana de Luciana, tal vez sea de ella

- Esa chica debe tener un nombre – dijo Andrés enojado – no pueden llamarla así

- Yo no le puse ese apodo – dijo la chica defendiéndose – bueno ya te dije lo que se, tu búscala si quieres – dijo la chica marchándose

Después de varias horas, ya era momento de regresar a casa y todos los chicos estaban guardando sus cosas, Sam, Carly y Freddie estaban en los casilleros…

- Ya termino la escuela y yo debo seguir estudiando – decía Sam como niña caprichosa

- Deja de hacer pucheros Puckett – dijo Freddie sonriendo – dentro de una horas serás mi alumna

- De acuerdo "profesor" – dijo Sam haciendo énfasis

- No puedo esperar para verlos entrenar mañana – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Freddie deberá prepararse para sufrir mis golpes – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Eso me suena a mucho dolor – dijo Freddie asustado – pero por ahora, tú prepárate, que la historia debe entrar en tu cabeza

- Eso me suena a mucho dolor – dijo Sam – pero que mas da no tengo opción

- ¿Por qué no tienes opción? – dijo Adam llegando y abrazando a Carly – Hola Carly

- Hola – dijo Carly besando a su novio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería acompañarte a tu casa – dijo Adam - ¿ustedes van? – les pregunto a Sam y Freddie

- Como si no lo supieras – dijo Sam – no podemos, ¿lo olvidas?

- Creo que si, porque no se de que hablan – dijo Adam

- Se los dije, él hará como si no lo supiera – dijo Carly

- Pues eso esperamos – dijo Freddie – no puedes decirle a nadie

- ¿Decirle que a quien? – dijo Adam confundido

- Muy bien dicho – dijo Sam – sigue actuando así

- ¿Actuando como? – dijo Adam mas confundido

- Mi novio es increíble ¿no creen? – decía Carly abrazándolo

- ¿Por qué soy increíble? – decía Adam mas confundido y desesperándose

- Chicos ustedes vallan hacer lo que tienen pendiente, yo iré a licuados locos con Adam – dijo Carly

- Bien – dijo Sam – y recuerda no menciones nada Adam

- A nadie – dijo Freddie marchándose con Sam

- Carly…- decía Adam tratando de entender - ¿me puedes explicar que rayos paso aquí?

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Carly disimulando

- ¿Por qué Sam y Freddie decían que no debía hablar? – dijo Adam - ¿no hablar de que?, yo no se nada de lo que estaban hablando Carly

- Lo se – dijo Carly – tú sólo no hables de lo que estábamos hablando de lo que no debías hablar

- ¿Qué? – dijo Adam sorprendido y confundido – Carly, dime que esta sucediendo

- No puedo decirte nada – dijo Carly – pero no debes preocuparte, no es nada malo

- Desde hace días estas muy extraña – dijo Adam - ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

- Algo lindo, no miento bien – dijo Carly – sólo necesito que me ayudes

- ¿Yo? – dijo Adam - ¿en qué?

- Vamos a licuados locos y ahí te explico – dijo Carly sonriendo

Andrés estaba pasando por el pasillo para irse cuando una chica conocida se le acerca….

- Hola – dijo Luciana coquetamente – escuche que eres el capitán del equipo de básquet

- Si así es – dijo Andrés

- Pues felicidades – dijo Luciana – no cualquiera consigue ese puesto

- No importa el puesto – dijo Andrés – todo el equipo representa a la escuela y es lo que realmente importa

- Pero el capitán siempre es el…- trato de decir Luciana

- Necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Andrés

- ¿Así?, ¿de que? – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Tu hermana se llama Alice? – dijo Andrés – por que tienes una hermana ¿verdad?

- Si tengo – dijo con un toque de fastidio - ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?

- Nos encontramos en la mañana y perdió su bolígrafo – dijo Andrés enseñándoselo a Luciana – debo devolvérselo

- Yo se lo doy si quieres – dijo Luciana tratando de arrebatárselo

- No gracias – dijo Andrés guardando el bolígrafo – se lo daré yo mismo

- Suerte con eso – dijo Luciana – mi hermana es tan tonta que apuesto que no se ha dado cuenta que lo perdió

Andrés la miro un poco molesto y luego se dio la vuelta para irse

- Espera – dijo Luciana deteniéndolo – a ti te importa Sam ¿no es así?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo Andrés

- Porque ella, Carly y mi novio, están muy extraños y parece que algo traman – dijo Luciana – si Sam te importa tanto como dices deberías saber que sucede con ellos ¿no?

- No se lo que sucede – dijo Andrés – ella no me ha dicho nada

- Wow – dijo Luciana como metiendo cizaña – veo que no son tan buenos amigos como creí, o tal vez ella no te tenga tanta confianza – dijo mientras Andrés se quedo callado – bueno ahora me voy, adiós y espero que tu "amiguita" quiera contarte lo que pasa – dijo marchándose

- ¿Qué sucederá con Sam? – dijo Andrés para si mismo

Después que pasaron varias horas, Carly estaba con Adam en los licuados locos, hasta que recibió una llamada de Freddie

- ¿Qué pasa Freddie? – dijo Carly por su telefono – pensé que estabas…- Carly miro a Adam y luego continuo – que estabas…ahí donde tienes que estar claro – decía nerviosa

- Carly ¿Dónde esta Sam? – dijo Freddie por su telefono

- No se supone que contigo – decía Carly

- Nos veríamos en la biblioteca a las 3:00 PM - dijo Freddie – y ya casi son las cuatro

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida – ¿y donde esta entonces?

- No lo se – decía Freddie molesto – pero si no viene antes de las cuatro me iré

- No, no, no – decía Carly alarmada – yo…eh…la buscaré, no te vallas a ir Freddie por favor

- Bien – dijo Freddie – pero si no viene me voy, quiero que ella apruebe este examen, debe poner de su parte también

- Lo se, lo se – decía Carly – yo la encontraré, lo prometo, nos vemos – dijo cortando la llamada

- ¿Qué sucede? – decía Adam que no comprendía hasta ahora nada

- Debo irme – dijo Carly – lo siento

- Oye aun no me has dicho nada – dijo Adam – lo único que has dicho es que debo fingir que se algo de Sam, Freddie y tu, algo que no se, ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? – decía desesperado

- Sólo hazlo – dijo Carly – lo siento, debo irme es urgente – dijo Carly marchándose

Carly fue a casa de Sam para buscarla, pero no había nadie, trato de buscarla en la tienda o en todos los lugares de comida rápida, pero nada, así que decidió ir a su casa y cuando entro vio que Sam estaba en el sofá durmiendo

- ¡Sam! – dijo Carly gritando lo que causo que Sam se cayera al suelo

- ¿Por qué gritas así? – dijo Sam aun medio dormida

- ¡Se supone que deberías estar en la biblioteca con Freddie! – dijo Carly levantando a su amiga

- Tranquila Carly – decía Sam relajada – nos veremos aun a las 3:00 PM

- ¡Ya van hacer las 4:00 PM Sam! – dijo Carly regañándola

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida – pero sólo me dormí un ratito

- Freddie dijo que se iba a ir si no llegabas antes de las 4:00 – dijo Carly – date prisa

- Ay no, que flojera – dijo Sam – además el no tiene que apurarme, yo iré cuando quiera

- Sam es por tu examen – dijo Carly – Freddie esta dispuesto a ayudarte, ¡pon de tu parte!

- Ay pareces mi madre – dijo Sam quejándose

- Ahora toma tu mochila y vamos directo para la biblioteca – dijo Carly autoritaria

- Pero…- trato de decir Sam

- Nada de peros, ahora mismo nos vamos – dijo Carly tomando la mochila de Sam y dándosela – andando floja

- Bien – dijo Sam marchándose mientras Carly la seguía – espera, ¿tú también vas?

- Claro – dijo Carly como la cosa mas obvia – crees que te voy a dejar ir sola, para que luego no llegues a la biblioteca y te vallas a comer pollo frito, no, no, así que voy contigo y te dejo en la puerta

- Ay que escándalo – dijo Sam – ya que, vamos

Después de un momento Sam y Carly llegaron a la biblioteca y Freddie estaba esperando en la puerta

- Hasta que al fin – dijo Freddie – ya era hora

- ¡No empieces Benson! – dijo Sam

- Ya basta los dos – dijo Carly – ahora entren y empiecen a estudiar ya

- No me gusta como suena eso – dijo Sam

- Ya vamos – dijo Freddie sonriendo – a estudiar

- Ahhh – se quejaba Sam – que aburrido

- Adiós chicos – dijo Carly sonriendo – diviértanse – dijo marchándose

En la biblioteca, Sam y Freddie habían ya tocado algunos temas, pero…era muy difícil

- Es lo mas sencillo – decía Freddie cansado – sólo te pregunte ¿Cuándo se descubrió América?

- Yo no estuve ahí, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – dijo Sam defendiéndose

- No es posible – decía Freddie sorprendido

- Se supone que vas a enseñarme – dijo Sam - ¿Cuándo fue?

- 1492 – dijo Freddie - ¿bien?

- Lo vez eso fue…hace…- decía Sam

- Dime que matemáticas no te tengo que enseñar – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- No estoy aprendiendo nada Freddie – se quejo Sam

- Yo si – dijo Freddie agotado – créeme estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti

- Podrías continuar – dijo Sam

- Bien, al menos si sabes ¿Quién descubrió América verdad? – dijo Freddie

- Si…- decía Sam – no soy tan tonta – dijo mientras Freddie la miro levantando una ceja

- No sabes quien fue verdad – dijo Freddie

- No – dijo Sam

- Ay...- decía Freddie suspirando – Cristóbal Colón, él fue el que comando al grupo expedicionario

- Ok…- decía Sam tratando de entender – entonces Cristóbal salio de su país porque quería conquistar América ¿no?

- No – decía Freddie cansado – él no quería descubrir América

- ¡Entonces para que hizo tanta cosa!, se hubiera quedado en su país – dijo Sam

- El estaba buscando otra ruta para llegar a la India – dijo Freddie – de hecho nunca supo que había descubierto otro continente

- ¿Qué no le avisaron? – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo le van a avisar Sam? – decía Freddie confundido

- No lo se… ¿con un twitt? – dijo Sam

- ¡Ni siquiera había computadoras! – dijo Freddie sorprendido – todo era por cartas

- ¿Y tenían que escribir? – dijo Sam – que aburrido

- Esto es increíble – decía Freddie – ¿enserio no sabias nada de esto?

Sam se empezó a reír, no muy fuerte porque era la biblioteca, pero si lo suficiente como para que Freddie la escuchara

- ¿Ahora que? – dijo Freddie

- Amo verte molesto – dijo Sam - ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy?

- ¿Qué? – decía Freddie sin comprender

- Se toda esa historia de América – dijo Sam – es pan comido

- ¿Entonces por qué me hiciste explicarte todas esas cosas? – dijo Freddie

- Porque quería ver que tan paciente eras – dijo Sam sonriendo – y no lo eres, te hubieras visto, echabas humo

- No es gracioso – dijo Freddie viendo a Sam – te diste cuenta todo el tiempo que invertí tratando de explicarte un tema que ya sabias

- Vamos Benson un poco de humor no le cae mal a nadie – dijo Sam – admítelo, fue gracioso

- No…- decía Freddie viendo a Sam

- Admítelo…- decía Sam viéndolo y sonriendo

- Un poco…- decía Freddie

- ¿Sólo un poco?... – decía Sam sonriendo

- Bueno sí, - dijo Freddie sonriendo – fue gracioso,…un twitt…- decía sonriendo

- Eso lo invente al momento – dijo Sam – no soy tan tonta como todos creen

- Nadie cree que eres tonta – dijo Freddie acercándose y sentándose a su lado

- Yo creo que si – dijo Sam – tú mismo pensaste que no sabía lo que me decías

- No es cierto, estaba sorprendido, de que no lo supieras, en el fondo lo sabia – dijo Freddie – sabes que eres inteligente, a tu manera – dijo Freddie sonriendo – pero lo eres

- Pues gracias – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Bien, ¿te enseño otra cosa? – dijo Freddie – ya que quedo claro que sabes el tema

- Seguro – dijo Sam sonriendo

En casa de Luciana…

- ¿Me puedes decir como conoces al capitán del equipo de básquet? – dijo Luciana entrando de golpe al cuarto de Alice

- No se de lo que hablas – dijo Alice – ni siquiera se quien es y no puedes entrar así a mi habitación

- No seas mentirosa – dijo Luciana acercándose a su hermana – y yo entro como se me de la gana, ahora dime como le hiciste para conocerlo

- No conozco a ese chico – dijo Alice – tranquilízate

- Y como explicas que tenga tu bolígrafo, el que nos regalo papá cuando llego de su viaje – dijo Luciana

- Ese bolígrafo se me cayó hoy en la mañana y seguro lo encontró alguien – dijo Alice – yo no tengo nada que ver

- Pues mas te vale – dijo Luciana – tu sólo debes preocuparte por otra cosa, en vez de estar tratando de relacionar con personas que no debes

- No lo hago – dijo Alice

- Tu sólo averigua que es lo que se traen entre manos el trío de ICarly – dijo Luciana

- No se lo que estén haciendo – dijo Alice – lo siento pero no te voy a ayudar, ni siquiera me hablo con ellos tanto

- Sabes que, no necesito tu ayuda – dijo Luciana – yo misma voy a averiguar lo que sucede

- ¿Para que? – dijo Alice – Lu, a ti ni siquiera te importa Freddie, deberías cortar con él y punto

- No voy a cortar con él todavía - dijo Luciana

- Pero tienen demasiados problemas – dijo Alice

- Sí, todo empezó por la estúpida carta esa – dijo Luciana – también tengo que descubrir quien la escribió

- Sigues con eso – dijo Alice – deja las cosas como están

- No – dijo Luciana – yo se lo que hago, y mas te vale no meterte en mis cosas

- Nunca lo hago – dijo Alice bajando la miranda

- Pues mas te vale – dijo Luciana marchándose de la habitación de Alice

- Estoy harta de que me trate así – dijo Alice para si misma

Después de horas, Sam y Freddie salían de la biblioteca…

- Al fin terminamos – dijo Sam – soy libre de nuevo

- Que exagerada – dijo Freddie sonriendo – yo soy libre de nuevo

- Tonto – dijo Sam

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – dijo Freddie – ya es de noche, puede ser peligroso

- No soy una persona que necesite protección – dijo Sam sonriendo – además…si me acompañas, la que debería protegerte seria yo – dijo Sam burlándose

- Muy graciosa – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam – adiós – dijo marchándose igual que Freddie

En casa de Carly….

- Carly – decía Spencer con el telefono en la mano – otra vez te están llamando

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Carly

- Pues eso me gustaría saber – dijo Spencer - ¿con quien hablas tanto?

- Es un misterio – dijo Carly sonriendo – sólo dame el telefono

- Toma , misterios, misterios – dijo Spencer dándole el telefono y marchándose

- Hola – dijo Carly – que raro que llames tan tarde, ¿sucede algo?

- Nada – respondía la voz por el telefono **(N/A: Aun no les voy a decir quien es…)** - ¿Cómo va todo con ese asunto?

- Genial – dijo Carly – aunque me estoy metiendo en problemas por todo esto

- ¿Y tu crees que yo no? – decía la voz por el telefono - ¿saldrá bien?

- Estoy segura – dijo Carly - sólo debemos tener paciencia, y tener cuidado de que alguien se entere

- Eso es lo mas importante – decía la voz – eso de "la sorpresa de Adam" fue una buena opción

- Te lo dije – decía Carly – así nadie sospechará

- Bien, me voy, y espero que no pase nada malo

- No pasara – decía Carly sonriendo – te lo aseguro

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y la intriga queda al final, lo se, pero así se va desarrollando la historia, les dejo unas preguntitas mas… ¿Creen que Luciana descubra lo que esta pasando con Sam y Freddie?, ¿o tal vez el le contara?, ¿Andrés tratara de que Sam le cuente la verdad?, ¿Por qué Carly les dijo a sus amigos que le había contado el secreto a Adam cuando no fue así? ¿A quien se lo contó entonces?, y… ¿A que se refiere con "la sorpresa de Adam"?, poco a poco sus dudas se irán aclarando, así que no dejen de seguir la historia, ahora si los dejo, cuídense, los quiero… y si algunos ya están sospechando mas o menos lo que ocurre, guarden el secreto jeje, adiós chicos…**

**PD: A splashface muchas gracias por el dato del video, lo vi apenas me mandaste el review, gracias de verdad, no me lo perderé ese día, se ve muy interesante….**


	10. Mis clases empiezan part 2

**Hola chicos….lo siento, demore mucho, pero es que estaba en exámenes muy importantes, y debía estudiar mucho, pero bueno pude terminar el capitulo, y….tiene partes graciosas y otras no, espero que les guste…oh y lo de la "bomba sexy lo saque de una película de porristas, jeje me dio risa el termino y bueno, creo que le dio a la historia **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

**"Mis clases empiezan part 2" – una bomba sexy en el gimnasio **

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Hola – dijo Carly llegando al salón saludando a Freddie

- Hola Carly – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien – dijo Carly - ¿y Sam?

- No lo se – dijo Freddie – sabes que siempre llega tarde, es de esperarse

- ¿Así hablan de mi cuando no estoy? – dijo Sam llegando

- ¿Acaso es mentira? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Que listo – dijo Sam sonriendo y sentándose – en fin… ¿preparado para hoy?

- No podría responder eso – dijo Freddie asustado

- Hoy será un día increíble – decía Carly sonriendo

- Hola, ¿Qué tal? – dijo Luciana apareciendo frente a los chicos

- Bien, se acabo lo increíble – dijo Carly viéndola

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? – dijo Sam

- Luciana ¿no deberías estar en tu clase? – dijo Freddie

- Por eso estoy aquí – dijo Luciana

- Oh no – dijo Carly – no lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas – decía cruzando los dedos

- Me transfirieron a esta clase – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Gracias inútiles dedos – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Deja de insultar a tus dedos Carly – dijo Sam – y a ti no te pueden transferir así como así a nuestra clase

- Pues ya vez – dijo Luciana sonriendo maliciosamente – así que…seremos compañeros de clase

- Genial – decía Freddie – siéntate junto a mí

- ¿Porque mejor no vamos atrás Freddie? – dijo Luciana – por aquí…no hay buena vista – dijo mirando a Carly y Sam

- Seguro te miraste en un espejo – dijo Carly – si…que fea vista debe haber sido

- ¿Qué dices tonta? – dijo Luciana

- ¿A quien le dices tonta, niña ilusa? – dijo Carly levantándose de su asiento

- A ti, tonta – dijo Luciana

- Oye ¿Quién te crees? – dijo Sam enojada y levantándose también

- Una persona mejor que ustedes, eso es obvio – dijo Luciana

- Chicas…por favor – decía Freddie – bajen sus instintos salvajes

- Eso díselo a tus amiguitas perdedoras – dijo Luciana

- ¡Luciana basta! – dijo Freddie – son mis amigas, deberías calmarte

- Hay que llevarla a un loquero para que la curen – dijo Carly mientras Sam soltaba una risa

- Ya basta ok – decía Freddie – Luciana vamos a sentarnos en otro lado antes que las cosas se pongan peor – dijo marchándose con ella

Sam y Carly se volvieron a sentar y luego entro la señorita Briggs

- Buenos días niños – dijo la maestra entrando y luego vio a Luciana - ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Me transfirieron a esta clase – dijo Luciana – mi nombre ya esta en la lista

- Ya veo…- decía la señorita Briggs – pues es raro que transfieran a una estudiante así como si nada

- Eso dijimos nosotras – dijeron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo

- Silencio – dijo la señorita Briggs – bien espero que seas buena alumna

- Lo soy – dijo Luciana

- Mentira…- decía Carly susurrando

- Te oí – dijo Luciana

- Pues eso quería – decía Carly fastidiándola

- Mira Carly…- decía Luciana

- Ya basta – dijo la maestra - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Ellas me odian – dijo Luciana

- Al fin dices algo con sentido niña – dijo Sam

- ¿No se llevan bien? – decía la maestra pensando

- NO – respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo

- Muy bien – decía la maestra sonriendo – hoy haremos trabajo de grupo así que estarán ustedes tres mas Benson y los demás escojan a sus integrantes

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

- Le acabamos de decir que nos odiamos – dijo Sam

- Por eso…- decía la maestra sonriendo – ahora formen su grupo, rápido no hay tiempo

- Oh no – decía Freddie asustado

Mientras en el pasillo cerca del salón de arte, Alice iba a entrar cuando Andrés aparece

- Oye – dijo Andrés deteniéndola - ¿Alice verdad?

- Ah si – dijo Alice extrañada - ¿te conozco?

- Ayer nos encontramos de casualidad – dijo Andrés

- Ah claro – dijo Alice recordando – eres el chico de la cáscara de banana

- Aunque el apodo suene lindo, me llamo Andrés – dijo sonriendo

- Lo siento – dijo Alice

- Bueno, ayer se te cayó tu bolígrafo, tiene tu nombre y te estuve buscando – dijo Andrés

- Ahora entiendo…- decía Alice - ¿hablaste con mi hermana ayer?

- ¿Con Luciana?, sí – respondió Andrés – por cierto…no te molestes pero…no parece tan buena hermana

- Eso aparenta – dijo Alice - ¿eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de básquet cierto?

- Si, ¿Por qué? – dijo Andrés

- Mi hermana dijo algo respecto al capitán y yo le dije que no conocía a ese chico, pero era porque no sabia que eras tu – dijo Alice

- Eh…ok – decía Andrés confundido – pero bueno toma tu bolígrafo

- Gracias – dijo Alice tomando su bolígrafo – si mi papá sabe que lo perdí, me mata

- Pues bueno, creo que salve tu vida – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Debo irme – dijo Alice – tengo clase de arte en unos minutos

- Claro – dijo Andrés – pero…si necesitas algo…no olvides en pedírmelo

- No creo que haga eso – decía Alice – debo irme, adiós – dijo entrando al salón

- Ella…es un poco extraña – dijo Andrés para si mismo

En la clase de la señorita Briggs…

- ¡No queremos ese tema! – decía Carly exaltada

- ¡Pues a mi me gusta! – dijo Luciana de igual modo

Los chicos se habían agrupado y tenían que decidir un tema para el trabajo, pero en todo el tiempo que había pasado Luciana, Carly y Sam se la habían pasado peleando, estas dos ultimas del mismo lado por supuesto

- ¡Hay que decidirnos ya! – dijo Freddie – deben dejar de pelear

- Dile eso a tu novia – dijo Sam

- Es porque ustedes no quieren tomar mi idea – dijo Luciana

- ¡Porque es tonta! – exclamo Sam

- Claro que no – dijo Luciana

- Señorita Briggs, ¿Por qué nos puso en el mismo grupo? – dijo Freddie lamentándose

- ¿Esto es difícil para ustedes? – dijo la maestra

- ¡Sí! – dijeron los cuatro a la vez

- Por eso mismo – respondió la maestra sonriendo

- Bien elijamos un tema y ya – dijo Sam – pero uno bueno Luciana – dijo haciendo énfasis

- El que elegí era bueno – dijo Luciana

- Querías que habláramos de tu vida – dijo Carly viéndola

- Que mejor que eso – dijo Luciana como la cosa mas obvia

- Cuanta estulticia de verdad – dijo Sam mientras Carly reía

- ¡Sam! – dijo Freddie

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Luciana incrédula

- A eso exactamente – dijo Sam

- Bueno saben que – dijo Luciana – tenemos una semana para entregarlo, hagámoslo hoy por la tarde

- ¡NO! – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Luciana

- Eh…no se puede…debemos terminarlo aquí en la escuela – decía Freddie – por las tardes no se puede…no…no se puede

- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Luciana confundida - ¿Porque no se puede por las tardes?

- Porque no niña y punto – dijo Sam – por las tardes no se puede

- Dividamos el trabajo y lo juntamos luego – dijo Carly – así…cada uno puede hacer lo que tiene que hacer

- No me gusta esa idea – dijo Luciana

- Pues esa idea se hará – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Luciana

- Luciana será mejor así…- decía Freddie – nos evitaríamos problemas

- Bien, pero...podríamos reunirnos nosotros dos – dijo Luciana - ¿te parece hoy a las cuatro?

- Eh…- decía Freddie nervioso – lo siento, no puedo

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Luciana

- Debo ayudarle a mi mamá con unas cosas – dijo Freddie

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Luciana - ¿esto será diario?

- Si…tal vez – dijo Freddie – sólo por las ultimas cuatro semanas

- Demasiada información – dijo Sam susurrándole a Freddie

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Luciana

- Nada – dijo Sam

- Bueno, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo sola – dijo Luciana

- Como si eso fuera verdad – dijo Carly murmurando

Después de la clase, Sam se encontraba en los casilleros hasta que Andrés se le acerco

- Hola – dijo Andrés

- Ah hola – dijo Sam - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien – respondió Andrés - ¿Qué tal tu primera clase?

- Horrible – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Andrés - ¿Qué paso?

- A Luciana la transfirieron a nuestra clase – dijo Sam fastidiada - es insoportable

- Lo imagino – dijo Andrés – pobre de su hermana tener que soportarla

- ¿Conoces a Alice? – dijo Sam

- Sí, algo así – dijo Andrés – es un poco extraña creo

- Esta igual de loca que su hermana – dijo Sam – es menos insoportable pero da igual

- ¿Pero si te dieran a escoger? – decía Andrés

- Obvio que me quedo con Alice – dijo Sam – aunque sea bobita

- No me pareció tonta – dijo Andrés – extraña…pero no tonta, en fin, yo…quería preguntarte algo - dijo nervioso

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam confundida

- ¿Te pasa algo?, o… ¿tienes algún problema? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Sam nerviosa

- No lo se…, estas extraña y…parece que…

- No tengo nada, ¿bien? – dijo Sam – no pasa nada

- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad? – dijo Andrés viéndola a los ojos

- Lo…lo se – dijo Sam

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_¡Rayos!, ¿Cómo hace este chico para que me sienta culpable?, nadie lo logra tan fácil, no le puedo decir la verdad, era una de las condiciones…._

- Sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en mi ¿ok? – dijo Andrés

- Esta bien – dijo Sam – pero créeme nada malo pasa por ahora

- Bien – dijo Andrés no muy convencido – hoy tengo práctica de básquet, es la primera vez que actuare como el capitán oficial

- Lo harás bien – dijo Sam – pero haz que se esfuercen, no quiero que la escuela vuelva a perder

- No pasara – dijo Andrés – tenemos un gran equipo

- Y un buen capitán – dijo Sam sonriendo

Las clases acabaron y Sam junto con Carly estaban en los casilleros hasta que llego Freddie

- Esto me esta fastidiando – dijo Freddie – Luciana lograra que le cuente la verdad

- Que ni se te ocurra – dijo Sam amenazante – suficiente tenemos con Carly y Adam

- Es cierto Freddie – dijo Carly – ya nadie mas puede saber

- Lo se – dijo Freddie - en fin…me preocupa más que haré hoy con Sam, o más bien que es lo que me va hacer

- Ya lo veras – dijo Sam – y…tal vez demore un poco, debo conseguir unas cosas antes

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida – no demores tanto Sam, prometiste ayudar a Freddie

- Se supone que entrenamos hoy – dijo Freddie

- Ya cálmense los dos – dijo Sam – no me voy a demorar una eternidad, además nos veremos a las cuatro en el gimnasio que me dijiste y listo

- No demores – dijo Carly – recuerda que yo estaré en el entrenamiento hoy

- Lo se Carly, me has dicho lo mismo desde que empezó el día – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Ya lo se – dijo Carly sonriendo – bueno entonces Sam, Freddie y yo estaremos en el gimnasio a las cuatro y no demores

- De acuerdo mamá – dijo Sam como niña regañada

Después de unas horas, en casa de Sam….

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_Bien, tengo que alistar mis cosas para ir al gimnasio, bah, se que odiare esto, sobre todo por como voy a tener que ir…._

En el gimnasio después de un rato….

- Dijo que no demoraría, y… ¡esta demorando! – decía Freddie

- No seas gruñón – decía Carly sonriendo

Los dos amigos estaban ya en el gimnasio, en la sala de karate esperando a Sam, ambos sentados en suelo y Freddie viendo su reloj

- ¿Quieres calmarte? – decía Carly – ya va a venir

- ¿Y si no? – dijo Freddie – seguro se arrepintió

- Sam no es de las personas que arrojan la toalla antes de luchar – dijo Carly – ya te dije, confía en ella

- Ok, pero cuando….- Freddie se callo porque la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Sam

- Oh por Dios – dijo Carly sorprendida mientras Freddie se quedo con la boca abierta

- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Sam

- Tu…tu…- decía Freddie viéndola de pies a cabeza

Sam estaba vestida con ropa deportiva, color turquesa, que dejaba ver perfectamente que estaba en buen físico, el cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría, hasta Freddie llego a pensar que no era ella, pues no acostumbraba a llevar ropa tan pegada

- ¿Eres tu? – dijo Freddie

Sam le dio un golpe en el hombro

- Auch – se quejo Freddie – si eres tú

- Acaso pensabas que vendría a entrenar con jeans, una remera y botas torpe – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- No pero…- decía Freddie

- Ven conmigo – dijo Carly jalando a Sam del brazo hasta un lado lejos de Freddie

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Sam

- Eres una mala amiga ¿lo sabias? – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam

- Valla es la primera vez que te escucho decirlo sin Freddie – dijo Carly viendo a su amiga – se escucha raro

- ¿Por qué dices que soy mala amiga Carly? – dijo Sam - ¿Qué hice?

- Exactamente eso – dijo Carly – nada, no hiciste nada

- No entiendo – dijo Sam

- A ver Sam ¿te has mirado a un espejo? – dijo Carly – al menos antes de salir de tu casa así

- Sí, ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam – oye se que me veo ridícula pero no es para….

- No te ves ridícula Sam – dijo Carly – mírate eres una…una…bomba sexy

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam en tono burlón – por favor ¿yo?

- Sí, tú – dijo Carly – nunca me había dado cuenta, ¿sabes lo que cualquier chica daría por tener tu físico?

- Me estas avergonzando – dijo Sam incomoda – solo me puse ropa deportiva, ¿bien? , ¡Sólo es ropa deportiva!

- No lo es – dijo Carly – ya…sabes ok, es ropa deportiva, pero debiste haberme dicho antes que mi mejor amiga era la bomba sexy camuflada de la escuela

- Deja de decirme así – dijo Sam incomoda – si hubiera sabido no me hubiera puesto esto

- No, no, no – dijo Carly – olvídalo, pero esto vale oro amiga, vale oro

- Regresemos con el torpe – dijo Sam marchándose con ella

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Wow, jamás había visto así a Sam, ella si que hace ejercicio, si la vieran en la escuela apuesto a que seria la mas popular, incluso le ganaría a Luciana, ojala no se entere que tiene competencia, se pondría histérica y yo saldría perdiendo _

- Listo torpe – dijo Sam – empecemos

- Yo veré todo desde allá – dijo Carly sentándose en una silla que había cerca

- Pero pensé que primero usaría las maquinas – dijo Freddie

- Por hoy no – dijo Sam – empezaremos con otra cosa – dijo sonriendo

- Oh rayos – dijo Freddie asustado

Mientras en casa de Freddie tocaban la puerta…

- ¿Si? – dijo la señora Benson abriendo la puerta

- Hola señora Benson – dijo una chica conocida – al fin la veo en persona

- ¿Te conozco? – dijo la mamá de Freddie

- Soy la novia de Freddie – dijo Luciana sonriendo – le hablo de mi ¿verdad?

- Ah…claro – dijo la mamá de Freddie sin ganas – me hablo de ti, pero creo que exagero demasiado, bueno él no esta, llámalo y…

- El me dijo que tenia que ir a comprarle algunas cosas – dijo Luciana

- No, el dice que tiene reunión del Av Club en las tardes – dijo la señora Benson confundida

- Señora Benson el Av Club solo se reúne entre clases y no lo hacen todos los días – dijo Luciana – creo que Freddie nos esta mintiendo a ambas

- Mi hijo no miente – dijo la señora Benson

- Yo asisto a esa escuela, y se muy bien cuando se reúnen los del Av Club, y además a mi Freddie me dijo otra cosa y se Carly y Sam saben algo, ellos tres han estado muy extraños

- Esas niñas…- decía la señora Benson – será mejor que pases y me cuentes bien como están las cosas

- Claro que si – dijo Luciana sonriendo y entrando a la casa de Freddie

En el gimnasio, Sam estaba encima de Freddie golpeándolo como de costumbre, sin que él se pudiera defender…en cierto modo

- Ya Sam, basta – decía Freddie – ¿esto es necesario?

- Si torpe – decía Sam golpeándolo más

- No me estas enseñando nada – decía Freddie – me golpeas como de costumbre, nada esta cambiando

- Bien – dijo Sam levantándose y dejándolo de golpear, mientras Carly se acercaba

- ¿Estas segura que así deben entrenar? – dijo Carly preocupada – porque bueno tu luces genial, pero Freddie parece que fuera a morir – decía viendo a su amigo tirado

- Relájate – dijo Sam – así se empieza, debe experimentar

- ¿Qué debo experimentar?, ¿no morir? – decía Freddie sarcásticamente levantándose

- Algo así – dijo Sam

- Ay no – dijo Carly sacando su celular – chicos Spencer me mando un mensaje, debo ir a casa urgente, creo que el microondas esta en llamas

- Pero como…- trato de decir Sam

- Es Spencer – dijo Carly

- Oh claro – dijo Sam – bueno no importa nos vemos mañana en la escuela, mejor ve a ver que tu casa no se incendie niña

- Eso haré – dijo Carly – y…trata de no matar a Freddie en lo que sobra de tiempo – dijo sonriendo y marchándose

- Sigue ese consejo por favor – decía Freddie viendo a Carly marchándose

- Ya Benson no seas niña – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué me golpeaste así? – dijo Freddie adolorido – se supone que me vas a enseñar a defenderme

- No es tan fácil como crees – dijo Sam sentándose en el suelo

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Freddie haciendo lo mismo que ella

- Debes aprender a aguantar los golpes bobo – dijo Sam – no siempre te vas a poder defender así como así, ¿Cómo vas a golpear al tal Seth sin recibir un golpe de el primero?

- Pues por eso me vas a enseñar ¿no? – dijo Freddie

- Si, claro – dijo Sam – pero no vas a salir ileso, sin ningún rasguño, es obvio que el también te va a atacar y debes ser conciente de eso, ¿lo has analizado acaso?

- No…- decía Freddie

- ¿Pensabas que lo golpearías y quedaba ahí todo? – dijo Sam sonriendo – así no funciona Freddie

- Tal vez tienes razón – dijo Freddie

- Debes conocer a tu enemigo – dijo Sam – aunque suene dramático, el tal Seth no es débil Freddie, no es para nada débil

- Pero tu…

- Es cierto – dijo Sam - lo pude derribar en ese instante, porque el estaba confiado, un error que tu no debes cometer en ningún momento

- Creo que estaba confiado en que después que me enseñaras no podrían hacerme daño

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Sam – nadie es invencible

- ¿Ni tu? – dijo Freddie

- Eso es diferente, métete en la cabeza que para ti siempre seré invencible ok – dijo Sam

- Ya ni recuerdo que dijiste – decía Freddie asustado

- Muy bien dicho Fredñoño – dijo Sam – en fin…esto no es cosa de aprender un día Freddie, mírate no puedes aguantar ni una hora de golpes y no has tratado de defenderte ni un instante

- No me diste la oportunidad – dijo Freddie

- Él tampoco te la va a dar torpe – dijo Sam – entiéndelo bien, esto no es juego, te metiste con alguien peligroso Freddie, lo se

- Si…me metí con un delincuente- dijo Freddie

- Así que no hay de otra, o aprendes a defenderte o aprendes a defenderte, no hay otra opción – dijo Sam

- ¿Acaso te preocupa que me lastimen? – dijo Freddie fastidiándola

- Torpe – dijo Sam

- Oye ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me has dicho así en todo el día – dijo Freddie

- Igual yo – dijo Sam sonriendo - andando a seguir practicando – dijo levantándose

- ¿Mas golpes? – dijo Freddie lamentándose

- ¿Quieres esto o no? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Si…pero… - decía Freddie

- Ya no seas flojo – dijo Sam jalándolo de un brazo y levantándolo

- ¿Pero cuando aprenderé a pelear de verdad? – dijo Freddie

- Cuando aprendas a resistir – dijo Sam sonriendo – vamos a intentar algo para que veas que no hemos perdido el tiempo en estas dos horas

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Freddie

- Trata de defenderte o por lo menos evitar mis golpes – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo?, ¿corriendo? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- No seas bobo – dijo Sam – inténtalo

- Pero no puedo golpear a una niña – dijo Freddie

- A un niño tampoco – dijo Sam riendo

- Chistosa – dijo Freddie haciendo pucheros

- No se trata de golpearme bobo, ni siquiera podrías hacer eso – dijo Sam – se trata de que intentes evitar que yo te golpee

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Freddie

- Mira…intenta golpearme – dijo Sam – te mostrare

- Pero…- dijo Freddie

- ¡Sólo trata! – dijo Sam – no seas bebe

- Bueno…- dijo Freddie

Freddie estaba nervioso pero trato de abalanzarse sobre Sam y esta lo evito fácilmente agarrándolo del brazo y tirándolo al piso

- Lo vez – decía Sam

- Si, claro, lo único que vi fue a mi cuerpo chocar contra el suelo – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Tienes que seguirme – dijo Sam – fíjate en mis movimientos Freddie, mira muy bien lo que hago, entiendes

- Eso creo – dijo Freddie levantándose

- No tienes que creer, tienes que aceptarlo – dijo Sam

- Bien – dijo Freddie

- Otra vez – dijo Sam – fíjate en mi, sólo en mi – decía Sam rodeando a Freddie mientras el la seguía con la mirada

Sam se abalanzo sobre Freddie dejándolo en el suelo otra vez

- ¡Rayos! – decía Freddie

- No te distraigas – decía Sam – que te dije ¡sólo fíjate en mi!

- Eso hago – dijo Freddie levantándose – bien ahora si

- De acuerdo – decía Sam volviéndolo a rodear

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Ok…la observo…sabia que esto no era tan fácil, Sam me conoce muy bien…demasiado diría yo…es…como si pudiera leer mi mente, sabe mis debilidades…la observo….no dejare que me derribe esta vez…_

Sam volvió hacer lo mismo y antes que lo hiciera Freddie pudo evitarlo, obviamente no tirándola al suelo como ella hizo, pero sujeto sus manos de una manera que Sam no se pudo soltar

- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Freddie

- Para empezar…bien hecho Fredwardo – dijo Sam sonriendo

En casa de Carly….

- Da gracias que nada malo paso – dijo Carly regañando a su hermano – ahora debes comprar otro horno microondas

- Ya e dije que lo haré – decía Spencer mientras veía la televisión – ya supéralo hermanita, eso paso hace tiempo

- ¡Paso hace una hora! – dijo Carly

- Bueno ya vez eso es 3600 segundos – dijo Spencer – es mucho

- Ay Spencer – decía Carly sentándose junto a su hermano – nunca cambiaras

- Lo se – dijo Spencer sonriendo – y que, ¿hoy no te va a llamar la persona misteriosa que te ayuda con la sorpresa de Adam? – dijo Spencer fastidiándola

- No lo menciones – decía Carly – lo prometiste

- Y así será – dijo Spencer - ¿Qué estarás preparando para tu noviecito?

- Algo que no te incumbe – dijo Carly sonriendo – tu sólo preocúpate en conseguir otro microondas

- Ya…, que mandona – decía Spencer

Después del entrenamiento Freddie regresaba a casa, obviamente duchado y con otra ropa y al abrir su puerta y acercarse a la sala…

- ¿Luciana? – dijo Freddie sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo

- Hola – dijo Luciana - ¿Qué tal tu reunión de Av club? – dijo con un tono molesto

- Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas Freddie Benson – dijo su mamá

- Ay no – dijo Freddie imaginando lo que se venia

**Bien chicos espero que les haya gustado, ahora que mis exámenes terminaron por este mes, espero poder actualizar pronto, ¿Qué les pareció lo de la bomba sexy? Jajaja, lo use porque, creo que Sam se tiene que ver súper bien y también eso va a servir en otro capitulo que…aun falta pero ya lo verán o bueno lo leerán, ya le tengo titulo, pero aun no les voy a decir porque sacaran la idea así de rápido, bien, se que no hubo mucha acción en el gimnasio pero deben comprender que recién empieza el entrenamiento, ya vienen cosas mucho mas emocionantes y eso sucederá en la siguiente clase…**

**PD: Bien chicos, les quería decir otra cosa, estaba pensando en hacer una secuela de mi anterior fic, ****"No te alejes de mi"****, la verdad los personajes de Jessica y Sebastián me gustaron y me encantaría volverlos a usar, y recuerden que en esa historia Freddie y Sam ya son novios entonces las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes, claro que no dejare esta historia, es mi objetivo principal pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si les parece bien que lo haga o no se, déjenme sus opiniones….nos vemos a la próxima adiós….**


	11. ¿Qué sucede con Andrés?

**Hola chicos, yo de nuevo, con el capitulo 11, que espero les guste, bien no hay nada que decir al inicio porque ****todo viene a continuación, así que espero lo disfruten, nos vemos mas abajo jeje…**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**¿Qué sucede con Andrés?" **

Al día siguiente en el salón de clases….

- ¿Y como lo evitaste? – preguntaba Carly

- Dime que no le contaste la verdad – dijo Sam

- No lo hice – explicaba Freddie – pude zafarme de eso

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Carly

- Tuve que confesar que sí mentía respecto a las reuniones del Av Club – dijo Freddie – mi madre se molesto pero...le dije que mis salidas se debían a que estoy como voluntario en un asilo de ancianos

- ¿Y te creyó? – dijo Sam en tono burlón

- Pues si – dijo Freddie

- Que bueno que no dijiste la verdad Freddie – dijo Carly

- No podía hacerlo – dijo Freddie

- En cambio yo…- decía Sam – creo que se lo contare a Andrés

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- Cayeron – dijo Sam riendo – tampoco lo haré, ¿Qué pensaban?

- No hagas esas bromas – dijo Freddie

- Hola chicos – dijo Andrés llegando

- Hola – dijo Sam mostrando una sonrisa

- Hola Sam – dijo Andrés haciendo lo mismo

- Wow – decía Carly sonriendo – demasiados "holas", ¿no creen?

- ¿Cómo están? – dijo Andrés

- Bien – respondió Carly - ¿y tú?

- Un poco cansado – dijo Andrés

- ¿Por la practica de ayer? – dijo Sam - ¿Qué paso?

- Pues…la verdad necesitamos mucho esfuerzo para ganar – decía Andrés preocupado – pensé que el equipo era bueno en cierto modo pero…

- Los jugadores son un asco ¿cierto? – dijo Sam de repente

- ¡Sam! – dijo Carly

- Déjala – dijo Andrés – tiene razón, esto estresante

- Pero tú juegas muy bien – dijo Freddie

- Pero con uno no basta bobo – dijo Sam mientras Freddie la miraba enojado

- Hay que esforzarse mucho – dijo Andrés

- Lo harás bien – dijo Sam sonriendo – deja de preocuparte

- Gracias – dijo Andrés – oye… ¿me acompañas a tomar un licuado hoy por la tarde?, yo invito

- Eh…- decía Sam – no creo que pueda….debo hacer unas cosas

- Claro – dijo Andrés con un toque de fastidio – esta bien, no importa

- Me gustaría de verdad pero…- trato de decir Sam

- Ya te dije que esta bien, no hay problema – dijo Andrés con tono frió

Después de esa clase en los casilleros…

- Es obvio que se molesto – decía Sam – esto esta acabando conmigo

- A ti no te importa quien esta o no esta molesto contigo – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué te preocupa él?

- No lo se…- decía Sam – es…raro

- Tu examen es mas importante – dijo Freddie – depende de tu calificación final

- Lo se – decía Sam – es sólo que… no se si de verdad pueda lograrlo

- Sam no te rindas ahora – dijo Freddie – sabes que pasaras ese examen y él…es sólo un chico

- Es un amigo – dijo Sam – saben…debo ir a clases ahora, hablamos luego

- ¿Iras a la biblioteca hoy verdad? – dijo Freddie

- Sí – dijo Sam – iré

- Genial – dijo Carly sonriendo mientras Sam se marchaba

- Sam tiene razón – decía Freddie – esto acabara con nosotros tarde o temprano

- Oye tu tampoco te rindas ahora – dijo Carly – los dos saben muy bien que pueden con esto

- Bien pero…- trato de decir Freddie pero el celular de Carly sonó

- Espera – dijo Carly sacando su celular – oh no es importante, debo irme – dijo marchándose

- Esta bien adiós – dijo Freddie viendo como Carly salía corriendo

Mas lejos de ahí…

- ¿Qué paso ahora? – decía Carly por su celular

- ¿Las cosas van bien?

- Si claro ¿Por qué?, lo tengo controlado, ¿entiendes? – dijo Carly

- Claro que lo entiendo, no soy tonta

- No quise decir eso, en fin… ¿solo llamaste para preguntar eso? – dijo Carly

- Es que…tengo un poco de preocupación…

- Yo se porque – respondió Carly – pero trabajo en eso, créeme no es fácil

- Todo por hacerte caso

- Sé que te metí en esto, pero no hay opción – dijo Carly

- Lo sé

Con Freddie….

- Hola – dijo Luciana acercándose

- Hola – dijo Freddie nervioso – respecto ayer…

- Se que no eres voluntario Freddie – dijo Luciana – dime que es lo que sucede

- No puedo – dijo Freddie

- Soy tu novia – dijo Luciana - ¿acaso no me quieres? **(N/A: que manipuladora eres!)**

- No es eso – dijo Freddie – yo…

- Dímelo ya – dijo Luciana

- Es una sorpresa ¿bien? – dijo Freddie – y…es para ti

- ¿Una sorpresa? – dijo Luciana arqueando una ceja

- Si, si – dijo Freddie – así que no te puedo contar nada

- Bueno…- decía Luciana - si es una sorpresa…esta bien…pero… ¿Cuándo me dirás de que se trata?

- Pronto – dijo Freddie – pero ya no me preguntes más, por favor

- Esta bien – dijo Luciana – oye… ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que ibas a entrenar?

- Sí…lo recuerdo – decía Freddie nervioso - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Lo harás? – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Debo irme – dijo Freddie – adiós, te quiero – dijo huyendo

Mientras Sam caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con Andrés….

- Oye, espera – dijo Sam deteniéndolo

- ¿Ahora que? – dijo Andrés con tono frío

- Wow…si que estas molesto – decía Sam - ¿Por qué?

- No estoy molesto – dijo Andrés – es sólo que…pensé que me considerabas un amigo

- Lo hago – dijo Sam

- Entonces ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa? – dijo Andrés – escucha…sé que no soy nadie para reclamarte nada, pero…me gustaría que confiaras en mi

- Yo…- decía Sam

- Y…si aun no me quieres decir que pasa….esta bien – dijo Andrés sonriendo – lo entiendo – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

- Te lo contare – dijo Sam evitando que Andrés se fuera

- ¿Así? – dijo Andrés acercándose

- Si…- decía Sam nerviosa

- Te escucho – dijo Andrés

- Yo…yo…- tartamudeaba Sam – yo estoy...estudiando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés extrañado – Sam si no quieres decirlo ya te dije que esta bien…no tienes que mentir, eso es peor que no contarme la verdad

- No, no lo entiendes – decía Sam – yo…estoy….estudiando por las tardes….algo

- ¿Algo? – dijo Andrés - ¿Qué algo?

- Estudio…estudio…baile – dijo Sam de repente – si, eso, estoy aprendiendo a bailar

- ¿Eso es lo que sucede? – dijo Andrés - ¿y no me podías contar algo tan sencillo como eso?

- Es que…me daba vergüenza – dijo Sam

- Pues yo no veo el problema con eso – dijo Andrés

- Yo si – dijo Sam – es por eso que Carly y también Freddie han estado extraños, ellos saben lo que pasa y les pedí que guardaran el secreto, hazlo tu también en especial no se lo digas a la novia de Freddie

- Pues ella sospecha que algo esta pasando – dijo Andrés – pero descuida no diré nada, te dije desde un principio que contabas conmigo

- Gracias – dijo Sam

- ¿Y en donde estudias? – dijo Andrés – me gustaría ir a verte

- ¡No! – dijo Sam – no puedes hacer eso, porque…porque…ese lugar es privado y no se puede

- Bien…- dijo Andrés frunciendo las cejas – cálmate

- Perdón – dijo Sam

- ¿Entonces estudias todos los días? – pregunto Andrés

- Sí, todos los días – respondió Sam y luego el timbre sonó

- Debo ir a clases – dijo Andrés – supongo que entonces no nos vamos a ver tanto

- Algo – dijo Sam – tal vez…sólo por unas semanas, mejor ve a tu clase

- Si – dijo Andrés marchándose – gracias por ser sincera

- De nada – dijo Sam con una mirada culpable

Al finalizar las clases….en los casilleros….

- Nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 4:00 PM Sam – dijo Freddie – temprano

- Lo se Fredoso – dijo Sam

- Ay…chicos…- dijo Carly sonriendo

En ese instante apareció Adam

- Hola – saludo Adam y abrazo a su novia

- Hola – respondieron los chicos

- Estoy cansada – se quejaba Sam

- Pues duerme – dijo Adam – nada mejor que eso

- No puedo dormir llegare tarde como la ultima vez a…

- A ese lugar, a ese lugar – dijo cortándola Carly y alarmada

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Freddie – actúas como si tuviéramos que ocultar ese secreto, si Adam ya lo sabe ¿cierto?

- Ah…sí – dijo Adam nervioso – pero…ya saben como se pone Carly y todo…

- Adam…eh…vamos por unos licuados, espérame en la puerta por favor – dijo Carly

- Esta bien – dijo Adam marchándose – todo lo que hago por ti

- ¿A que se refería? – pregunto Sam

- A nada – dijo Carly al mismo tiempo que Andrés se acercaba

- Hola otra vez chicos… ¿han visto a Adam? – pregunto Andrés – debo decirle algo

- Esta en la puerta – dijo Carly

- Bien – dijo Andrés – que tengas suerte hoy Sam

- Si…- decía Sam nerviosa – gracias, gracias, ahora ve a buscar a Adam corre ve

- ¿Por qué le deseas suerte? – dijo Carly

- Por sus clases de la tarde – dijo Andrés al mismo tiempo que Sam cerraba los ojos con fuerza

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido - ¿le contaste la verdad?

- Sam – dijo Carly – ese no era el trato

- No veo el problema – dijo Andrés

- ¡Era una de las condiciones! – dijo Freddie

- Yo…tenia que contárselo – dijo Sam

- Pero…- trato de decir Carly

- No veo nada de malo que Sam me haya confesado que esta estudiando baile – dijo Andrés

- Claro que…espera – dijo Freddie reaccionando - ¿baile?

- Si…mis clases de baile ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie – ese es el secreto que le confesé

- Ah…- dijo Freddie – claro, eh…es sólo que…Sam había dicho que no contaría nada y bueno….

- Nos sorprendimos – termino de decir Carly

- Si, bueno ya lo se – dijo Andrés – y me parece bien, ahora si nos vemos mañana, pasare a hablar con Adam antes, adiós chicos – dijo Andrés marchándose

- ¿Clases de baile? – dijo Carly

- Tuve que inventarlo – dijo Sam – no quería verlo enojado a fin de cuentas

- De verdad te importa ese chico – decía Carly

- No es lo que piensas – dijo Sam

- ¿Entonces por qué tanto afán de decirle algo para que no se molestara contigo? – dijo Freddie

- No lo se…- decía Sam – yo…sólo lo dije y listo, será mejor que valla a mi casa, nos vemos en la biblioteca Fredoso – dijo Sam marchándose

- Adiós – dijo Freddie mirándola extraño

- ¿Crees…que de verdad le importe? – dijo Carly

- No lo se…-decía Freddie – no había visto así a Sam, tal vez si…le importe

- Pero ella dijo que no quería tener novio – decía Carly

- Pero Andrés es un buen tipo, Sam no ha estado con nadie desde que Pete se transfirió de escuela – decía Freddie – tal vez…deba salir con alguien

- Si, lo se – dijo Carly – Sam debe salir con alguien

- Eres su mejor amiga, aconséjale – dijo Freddie – pero…

- ¿Pero? – dijo Carly frunciendo el ceño

- Que salga después de que pase ese examen – dijo Freddie – no creo que sea bueno ahora

- Ah eso – dijo Carly – bien…yo veré que hago

Después que pasaron varias horas, Sam y Freddie estaban en la biblioteca….

- ¿La guerra de Troya? – dijo Sam con tono aburrido - ¿es necesario?

- Sí y mucho – dijo Freddie - ¿sabes algo de eso?

- Algo…- dijo Sam

- Haber dime y Sam no vuelvas hacer el mismo chiste de la clase anterior – dijo Freddie

- Ay ya – dijo Sam

- Haber dime lo que sabes – decía Freddie

- Pues…era una guerra ¿no? – dijo Sam

- Si… ¿Qué mas? – dijo Freddie - ¿sabes quienes se enfrentaron?

- Creo…- dijo Sam - eran obviamente los Troquianos

- Los troyanos – la corrigió Freddie

- Bueno ellos con…los… ¿aqueos? – dijo Sam dudando

- Exacto – dijo Freddie sonriendo – con los aqueos, ¿Qué mas?

- Eso es todo – dijo Sam

- ¿Nada mas? – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué no viste siquiera la película?

- Me dio flojera – dijo Sam – además tu eres quien me tiene que contar

- Esta bien – decía Freddie – como dijiste, la guerra de Troya fue un conflicto en el que se enfrentaron aqueos y troyanos, por un Casus belli que era…

- ¿Un que? – dijo Sam - ¿casu…que?

- Casus belli – dijo Freddie – esta en latín, significa: "motivo de guerra", ¿entiendes?

- Pues por ahí hubieras empezado – dijo Sam – bien cual era el "motivo de guerra"

- El rapto de Helena por el príncipe Paris de Troya – dijo Freddie

- Y… ¿Quién es Helena? – dijo Sam - ¿Y quien es Paris?

- Oh valla – dijo Freddie – bien entonces empecemos por el mito, te lo contare

- Que aburrido – dijo Sam

- Zeus que era el rey de los dioses escucha una profecía donde dice que será destronado por unos de sus hijos, hay otra profecía donde dice que un hijo de la ninfa Tetis sería más grande que su padre

- Tetis – dijo Sam riendo

- Concéntrate – dijo Freddie

- Bien – dijo Sam

- Así que por ese motivo, Zeus caso a la ninfa Tetis con un mortal: Peleo, y estos dos tuvieron un hijo, al que lo llamaron Aquiles, pero otra profecía decía que él moriría joven en Troya, así que para protegerlo, su madre lo baño en el río Estigia

- Yo escuche algo de ese río – dijo Sam interesándose un poco en el tema, creo que… ¿te hacia invencible?

- Sí esa era la característica del rió – dijo Freddie sonriendo – muy bien

- Sigue contando – dijo Sam

- Bueno entonces…Tetis sumergió a Aquiles en el rió, así que se volvió invulnerable, pero excepto los tobillos por donde lo sujeto

- Y eso tiene que ver con la frase que dicen "El talón de Aquiles", como su punto débil ¿exacto? – dijo Sam

- Sí – dijo Freddie – así es ¿Cómo dices que no entiendes historia?, si sabes, algo pero sabes

- Es que…no lo se…lo haces divertido…no como el aburrido maestro que sólo se dedica a gritarme – dijo Sam – sigue con esa historia

- Bueno – dijo Freddie – en la boda de Peleo y Tetis, invitaron a todos los dioses, excepto a Eris, que era la diosa de la discordia, pero se presento de improviso

- O sea que se coló – dijo Sam

- Pues sí – dijo Freddie sonriendo – así se diría, ella dejo una manzana de oro sobre la mesa, en la manzana estaba inscrita la palabra kallisti

- ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunto Sam

- Para la más hermosa – respondió Freddie

- Wow – dijo Sam - ¿de verdad?

- Sí eso significa – dijo Freddie

- ¿Y para quien era? – dijo Sam

- Fue reclamada por las diosas: Hera, Atenea y Afrodita

- ¿Y quien se la quedo entonces? – pregunto Sam que parecía que estaba viendo una película

- Zeus decidió que el que elegiría seria Paris, un príncipe de Troya – decía Freddie

- Aquí llego Paris – dijo Sam - ¿y a quien se la dio el delincuente?

- ¿Delincuente? – dijo Freddie extrañado

- Sí, el rapto a la pobre de Helena – dijo Sam – no se tu, pero aquí es un delito

- Si, claro – dijo Freddie riendo – el punto es que este príncipe también tenía una profecía

- ¿Acaso las profecías estaban de moda o que? – dijo Sam

- Eso sucedía en ese tiempo – dijo Freddie

- Bien, sigue contando – dijo Sam - ¿Cuál era la bendita profecía?

- La profecía era que él iba a ser el causante de la caída de Troya, por eso lo criaron como pastor – dijo Freddie

- Claro, pues, él fue quien hizo que iniciara la guerra – dijo Sam – que torpe era

- Algo – dijo Freddie riendo por las ocurrencias de Sam – en fin, las diosas lo sobornaron para que las escogiera, por ejemplo Atenea le ofrecía sabiduría, destreza en la batalla y las habilidades de los grandes guerreros, Hera le ofrecía poder político y el control de toda Asia y por ultimo Afrodita le ofrecía el amor de la mujer mas bella

- Estoy 100% segura de que escogió el torpe – dijo Sam – seguro que la oferta de Afrodita ¿verdad?

- Sí – contesto Freddie

- Típico de los hombres – dijo Sam

- Hey – dijo Freddie – no todos

- En fin…sólo sigue contando – dijo Sam

- Bueno le dio la manzana a Afrodita y regreso a Troya – dijo Freddie - ¿y supongo que deduces quien era la mujer mas bella no?

- ¿Luciana? – dijo Sam burlándose

- Sam…- decía Freddie

- Ya perdón – dijo Sam sonriendo – Helena por supuesto

- Exacto – dijo Freddie – Helena era hija de Lea, la esposa del rey de Esparta: Tíndaro

- ¿Qué no podían ponerle nombres decentes a las personas? – dijo Sam – se nota que sus padres los odiaban

- Ese no es el punto – dijo Freddie – en fin…hay versiones que dicen que Helena era hija de Zeus y Lea

- Pues si que los dioses se divertían – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- En la mitología griega es así – dijo Freddie – bueno Helena tenia muchos pretendientes, y Tíndaro, no estaba muy seguro de escoger, porque tenia miedo que los demás tomaran represalias

- Espera, espera, espera – dijo Sam - ¿Qué Tíndaro no era el padre?

- Sí – dijo Freddie

- ¿Y por qué tenia que escoger él?, la que se iba a casar era Helena, no él – dijo Sam

- Porque en la antigüedad los padres escogían el matrimonio de las hijas – dijo Freddie

- Oh por Dios – dijo Sam – que tal abuso, yo me hubiera revelado, no es justo

- Así era – dijo Freddie – bien déjame terminar

- De acuerdo continua – dijo Sam

En casa de Carly….

- Hola – decía Carly por su celular

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Creo que debemos regresar al primer plan – dijo Carly

- ¿Por qué?, no que lo tenias controlado

- Así era – dijo Carly – dame tiempo mientras veo que pasa, yo te avisaré

- Oye cambiamos el plan porque tu me dijiste que iba a funcionar, y ahora me dices que ya no, me complicas, ¿sabes los problemas que puedo tener por ayudarte?

- Sí, me lo dices casi todos los días – decía Carly rodando los ojos

- Primero acepte porque tú me convenciste de ayudarte y después porque el plan me implica un poco

- Claro que te implica – dijo Carly – así que no te eches para atrás

- No lo haré

- Bueno te dejo – dijo Carly – tocan a mi puerta

- Adiós

Carly cortó la llamada y fue a abrir su puerta

- ¿Señora Benson? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Quiero que me expliques en este instante lo que ocurre con mi Freddie – dijo la señora Benson entrando

- Pues…Freddie esta de voluntario en un asilo de ancianos – dijo Carly – eso es lo que me dijo

- No me creas tonta, babosa – dijo la señora Benson – se que Freddie me oculta algo y tú y la niña demonio también lo saben

- ¿Habla de Luciana? – dijo Carly burlándose

- La novia de mi hijo, fue la única que se preocupo por que yo sepa lo que ocurre

- ¿Entonces le cae bien? – dijo Carly

- No – respondió – me cae mal

- ¿Así? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Esa niña es muy falsa, pero me ayudo para que sepa que mi Freddie esta…

- Espere – dijo Carly - ¿cree que es falsa?

- Por supuesto – dijo la señora Benson – una madre nunca se equivoca

- ¿Y aun así quiere que este con Freddie? – dijo Carly

- No apoyo esa relación – dijo la señora Benson – justo iba a hablar con mi Freddie de ella pero ya que no lo veo casi nunca, se lo diré en la noche

- ¿Entonces hará que termine con ella? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Por qué te alegras?, no voy a permitir que tu tampoco estés con mi hijo – dijo la señora Benson

- No, yo tengo novio – dijo Carly – pero a mi Luciana también me cae mal

- ¿Así?, ¿Por qué?

- Por las mismas razones que usted cree – dijo Carly sonriendo – Freddie es mi amigo y Luciana…no se, me da la impresión que no lo quiere

- Esa niña…- decía la señora Benson

- Ella es la mas popular de la escuela y siempre estuvo con chicos así, y…no se…. ¿no le parece raro que ahora este con Freddie? – dijo Carly

- Mi pobre hijito – decía la señora Benson – me iré a casa, le prepare sus verduras y le ordenare que termine con esa niña

- No creo que le haga caso – dijo Carly

- Pues lo hará – dijo marchándose la señora Benson y cerrando la puerta de golpe

- Creo…que Freddie terminara con Luciana mañana mismo – dijo Carly sonriendo – así…que aun tengo oportunidad…

- ¿Qué fue ese golpe? – dijo Spencer llegando de su habitación

- Un hermoso golpe hermano – dijo Carly – un hermoso golpe

- Claro…- decía Spencer confundido

En la biblioteca….

- Wow – decía Sam – es increíble que pudiera aprender ese tema sin haberme dormido ni un instante

- Y bueno aprendiste algo de mitología griega también – dijo Freddie – creo que fue la parte que mas te gusto

- Pues algo – dijo Sam – es…interesante

- Ya te dije que la historia es así – dijo Freddie – sólo….debes buscarle el chiste

- Es que tú si sabes enseñar, no como el maestro aburrido – dijo Sam

- Es que yo te conozco, tal vez…por eso es más fácil – dijo Freddie

- Tal vez…- dijo Sam sonriendo – gracias por…enseñarme

- Es un trato ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Freddie

- No lo olvido, sobre todo porque mañana te toca entrenamiento – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Si…no lo olvido – dijo Freddie – así que…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- ¿Clases de baile? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- No empieces – dijo Sam

- Creo que mi ruda amiguita se esta empezando a enamorar – decía Freddie en tono cantarín

- Claro que no – dijo Sam incomoda – yo no me enamoro

- ¿A no? – dijo Freddie sonriendo - ¿entonces porque tanto apuro para que Andrés no se enoje?

- Es sólo que…- decía Sam – pues… ¿a ti que te parece?

- ¿Andrés? – dijo Freddie – pues…un buen tipo, creo, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

- Porque eres un chico o bueno…un intento de chico – dijo Sam

- Hey – dijo Freddie

- Es broma bobo – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Bueno pero… ¿tu que crees? – dijo Freddie

- Oye esto es raro – dijo Sam – normalmente le contaría a Carly estas cosas, pero esa chica creo que para mas ocupada que nosotros dos juntos

- Lo se, no se que le ocurre – dijo Freddie – pero…somos amigos, soy un chico, y…la única persona que esta contigo por ahora, así que…tal vez…podamos, ¿conversar de esto?

- ¿Hablas de…conversar así como conversar? – dijo Sam

- Supongo – dijo Freddie – dime que es lo que tu piensas de él

- No lo se – dijo Sam – es que…es como si en el momento que más necesito a alguien, esta ahí, me dice que puedo confiar en él y…jamás…se habían preocupado así por mí…

- Ok, esto tienes que hablarlo que Carly – dijo Freddie incomodo – no sirvo para este tipo de conversaciones

- Ya me di cuenta – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Pero si sirve de algo…- decía Freddie – cualquier chico estaría feliz de estar contigo…es cuestión que tú elijas al indicado

- Si…ese es el problema – decía Sam – pero…gracias – dijo sonriendo

- Sólo un consejo – dijo Freddie

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sam

- Si quieres tener novio, que sea después de tu examen – dijo Freddie – necesito que te concentres en todo sentido

- De acuerdo papá – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Andando – dijo Freddie levantándose de su asiento – es hora de irse

- Bien – dijo Sam haciendo lo mismo

- Y esta vez te acompañare hasta tu casa – dijo Freddie

- Lo que digas – dijo Sam

En el camino de regreso Sam y Freddie iban hablando y ya casi faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Sam, cuando…

- ¿Eres tu? – dijo Andrés apareciendo – ¿acaso Freddie también tiene clases de baile?

- Andrés – dijo Sam - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba de camino a tu casa para charlar un rato pero…veo que se me adelantaron – dijo Andrés viendo a Freddie

- ¿Yo? – dijo Freddie nervioso – ah no, lo que pasa es que…

- Nos encontramos en el camino – dijo Sam – y…Freddie se ofreció a acompañarme ¿cierto?

- Ah si eso – dijo Freddie – pero…ya me iba, así que…los dejo, adiós – dijo Freddie marchándose

- ¿Qué tal tus clases? – dijo Andrés

- Bien – dijo Sam – supongo

- Creo que estas un poco cansada – dijo Andrés – así que será mejor que…

- Aun…podemos charlar en mi casa – dijo Sam – si quieres…

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Andrés

- Claro vamos – dijo Sam

En el camino de regreso a casa de Freddie...

- Si mamá ya estoy llegando – decía Freddie por su telefono - ¿Qué es lo importante?

- Freddie te quiero en casa en este instante – decía la señora Benson

- Aya voy, sólo…- trato de decir Freddie pero alguien le arrebato el celular – ¡hey! – dijo Freddie dándose la vuelta

- ¿Ya me olvidaste niñito? – dijo Seth sujetándolo del cuello

**Y ahí queda, jeje no me maten chicos…ya actualizare pronto, espero que les haya gustado y…bueno tal vez algunas partes sean confusas todavía, pero relájense ya se vienen mas sorpresas, ahora si los dejo no sin antes agradecerles sus reviews, los quiero chicos siempre me inspiran para dar mas, cuídense y no dejen de soñar…**

**PD: A gladiz, leí tu comentario en mi anterior fic, me da gusto que haya sido uno de tus favoritos, y que ahora te guste esta historia también, gracias!, a splashface, gracias por tu comentario, siempre me da alegría leer lo que me escribes, disfruta tus vacaciones! **

**Gracias a todos los que comentan chicos de verdad…me gustaría tanto responderles…pero ya lo haré pronto**

**Y chicos, gracias por comentar acerca de la secuela, ya tengo varias cosas en mente…**


	12. Aun esta en tu corazon

**Perdón, perdón chicos me tarde demasiado, lo se, pero estoy en días muy difíciles ya pronto doy mi examen para postular y estoy muy nerviosa y estudiando mucho, así que deséenme suerte aun falta un poco pero debo estudiar, bien chicos espero que les guste el capitulo, aunque bueno una parte tal vez no, en fin…gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí y en la otra historia también, son increíbles de verdad, bueno no los entretengo mas…**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**Aun esta en tu corazón" **

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Freddie abría su casillero de costumbre cuando Carly se acerca…

- Freddie necesito que… ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Carly alarmada - ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

- Nada – dijo Freddie

- Como que nada, tienes el ojo morado – dijo Carly - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

- Ya te dije que nada – dijo Freddie – necesito buscar a Sam ¿Dónde esta?

- Aun no llega – dijo Carly – oye…sabes que odio que no me digan la verdad, ahora suelta la sopa

- Me golpearon – dijo Freddie

- Eso ya lo se – dijo Carly como obvio – quiero saber quien

- Pues…

- ¿Fue el tal Seth verdad? – dijo Carly enojada

- Me agarro de improviso – dijo Freddie

- Todo es culpa de Luciana – dijo Carly – por su culpa estas pasando por eso

- No es cierto – dijo Freddie

- Chicos saben por qué…- trato de decir Sam llegando hasta ellos - ¿Qué rayos te paso? – dijo viendo a Freddie

- Lo golpeo el ex novio delincuente – dijo Carly enojada

- ¡Rayos! – dijo Sam

- Me sorprendió – dijo defendiéndose Freddie

- Esto no puede volver a pasar – dijo Sam

- Yo se como arreglarlo – dijo Carly marchándose

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Sam confundida

- Voy a reclamarle a la responsable – dijo Carly siguiendo su camino

- Va a gritarle a Luciana – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Lo se – dijo Freddie

- Déjame ver ese ojo – dijo Sam acercándose – oh, oh, no se ve nada bien

- ¿No enserio? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Deja de moverte – dijo Sam

- No para – decía Freddie – estas haciendo que me duela más, ¡Sam!

- Deja de moverte pareces oruga – decía Sam agarrando el rostro de Freddie mientras el trataba de zafarse

- ¡Oye no! – se quejaba Freddie

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Andrés confundido viendo como Sam tomaba el rostro de Freddie

- Eh…nada – dijo Sam soltando a Freddie – es sólo… ¿oye has visto Titanic? – dijo de repente

- ¿Por qué tiene el ojo morado? – dijo Andrés - ¿lo golpeaste? – dijo sorprendido

- ¿Yo? – dijo Sam – claro que no, se me adelantaron

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- Es broma – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Andrés

- Me asaltaron – dijo Freddie – ayer cuando deje a Sam contigo y salí directo para mi casa…un…horrendo y molesto delincuente me asalto – dijo Freddie enojado

- Exacto – dijo Sam

- Es cierto – dijo Freddie viendo a Sam – si me asalto, se llevo mi celular

- No puede ser – decía Sam negando con la cabeza

- ¿Y no había nadie que te ayudara? – pregunto Andrés

- Pues no – dijo Freddie – pero ya esta hecho, así que no hay de otra

- Si lo hay – dijo Sam

- ¿Así? – dijo Andrés - ¿Qué cosa?

- Ah – dijo Sam nerviosa – pues…denunciarlo, bien el timbre ya va a sonar así que mejor vallamos a clase

- Claro – dijo Andrés extrañado

Después de unos minutos en la clase de historia…

- Muy bien – decía el profesor – seguimos con la revolución francesa, Benson dime que fue exactamente

- Un conflicto político y social con periodos de violencia que convulsionó Francia y otras naciones de Europa que enfrentaban a partidarios y opositores del Antiguo Régimen – respondió Freddie

- Bien – dijo el maestro – a ver…- decía sonriendo maliciosamente – Puckett dime cuando fue y cuando termino

- Eh…- decía Sam – pues…- Sam empezó a sonreír - se inició con la autoproclamación del Tercer Estado como Asamblea Nacional en 1789 y finalizó con el golpe de estado de Napoleón Bonaparte en 1799

- Eso es…correcto – dijo el maestro sorprendido al igual que todos - ¿de donde estabas leyendo?

- De ningún lado – dijo Sam – ni siquiera eh sacado mi libro

- Pero…

- Sólo siga con la clase – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Cómo lo sabias? – dijo Freddie murmurando

- Dijiste que leyera el libro – murmuro Sam también – pues lo hice, y fue lo que mas entendí

- Eres increíble – decía Freddie sonriendo

- Continuemos con la clase – decía el maestro aun extrañado – bien la revolución francesa…

Después de la clase de historia…

- ¿Y cómo dejaste al maestro? – pregunto Carly

- Estaba con una cara muy sorprendida – dijo Sam sonriendo – se siente increíble

- ¿Poder responder en clase? – dijo Carly

- No – dijo Sam – dejar en ridículo al profesor

- Ah claro – dijo Carly riendo

- En fin… ¿le gritaste a Luciana? – dijo Sam

- Sí – dijo Carly – pero no la vi tan preocupada como a nosotras por Freddie

- Déjala – dijo Sam – no vale perder tiempo con ella

- No se como Freddie puede estar enamorado de ella – dijo Carly

- No lo esta – dijo Sam – bueno…creo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly

- Es increíble que no te dieras cuenta – dijo Sam – en fin amiga, hay una clase aburrida que nos espera

- Si pero dime por que piensas eso – dijo Carly

- No tiene importancia – dijo Sam – andando Carly

- Esta bien – dijo Carly confundida

En la clase de español…

- ¿Entonces estas seguro? – dijo Adam

- Sí – dijo Andrés sonriendo – estoy completamente seguro

- ¿Se lo dirás? – pregunto Adam

- Aun no – respondió Andrés – ella es diferente, estas cosas no son su estilo

- Pues si – respondió Adam – no puedo creer que de verdad te guste

- No sólo me gusta – dijo Andrés sonriendo – estoy enamorado de Sam

Después que las clases terminaron Freddie estaba en el gimnasio esperando a Sam de costumbre cuando ella aparece con el mismo modelo de ropa de la vez pasada sólo que en color verde

- ¿Cómo cuantos tienes de eso? – dijo Freddie

- Ah, sólo unos cuantos – dijo Sam sin importancia – ahora deja de babear y empecemos, primero usaras las maquinas – dijo Sam

- Bien – dijo Freddie

- Ten – dijo Sam dándole un papel – hice una rutina para ti, así que síguela al pie de la letra

- ¿Tengo que hacer todo esto? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Sí – dijo Sam – así que empieza, yo te supervisare

- A no – dijo Freddie – así como tu me tienes una rutina, yo también te tengo una

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Sam

- Traigo mi libro de historia justo en mi mochila y mientras yo hago la rutina en las maquinas tu estudiaras – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Pero se supone que sólo estudio lunes, miércoles y viernes – dijo Sam - ¿tengo que estudiar más?

- No puedes desperdiciar más tiempo – dijo Freddie – así que en toda la hora que tengo para hacer la rutina tú estudiaras

- Bien – dijo Sam rendida – sólo porque ese examen es importante, así que andando

Mientras Freddie estaba haciendo los ejercicios que Sam le había dicho ella estaba en una pequeña banca estudiando con el libro de Freddie, él estaba cerca de ella ya que estaba en la caminadora

- Hola bonita – dijo un chico acercándose a Sam - ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda en un lugar así?

- Es un gimnasio – dijo Sam fastidiada – no es cosa del otro mundo, ahora aléjate

- ¿Y que haces con un libro? – dijo el chico

- ¿Qué crees que haría con un libro? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente - ¿comerlo?

- Tienes agallas linda – decía el chico – eso es muy atractivo, y no sólo eso – decía viendo a Sam

- Lárgate de aquí – dijo Sam – no estoy de humor

- Eso es…- trato de decir el chico

- Ella dijo que te largaras – decía Freddie acercándose

- No te metas en esto – dijo Sam – sigue haciendo lo que te corresponde

- Ya la oíste – dijo el chico en tono burlón - ¿y quien eres tu?, ¿su hermanito?

- Soy su amigo – dijo Freddie enojado – y ya déjala en paz

- ¿Quién me dice eso? – decía el chico - ¿el niño que tiene un ojo morado?, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?,¿tropezaste con las cuerdas de tus zapatos?

- Esto fue por una pelea – decía Freddie señalando su ojo – y yo gane

- No me digas – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Uy que miedo – decía el chico – ahora no te metas, ven conmigo linda – dijo tomando el brazo de Sam

- Suéltala – dijo Freddie jalando a Sam hacia su lado

- Auch – dijo Sam – no soy un trozo de pizza bobos (N/A: Lo saque de zac y cody, me dio mucha risa)

- Mira niño – decía el chico

- ¡Ya! – dijo Sam – que pesados que son los dos, por primera vez quiero estudiar y me interrumpen, ahora tu – le dijo al chico – ¡LARGO! si no quieres que acabe contigo

- Ya la oíste – dijo Freddie mientras el chico se marchaba

- Tu ni hables – dijo Sam – ahora ve hace tu rutina

- Bien – dijo Freddie marchándose

- Pero…- dijo Sam deteniéndolo y sonriendo un poco – gracias….

- De nada – dijo Freddie de igual manera y marchándose

En casa de Luciana…

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Alice

- A un lugar – dijo Luciana – debo comprobar algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Alice

- Creo que ya descubrí que hace Freddie – decía Luciana – ahora quiero saber por qué lo oculta

- ¿Qué es lo que hace? – decía Alice confundida

- Hable con un chico de la escuela y me dijo que Freddie esta entrenando en el gimnasio de su hermano – decía Luciana

- ¿A si? – decía Alice

- Es una buena noticia para mí, pero quiero saber por qué no me lo quiere decir, así que iré a ese gimnasio – decía Luciana

- Pero… si sales te van a castigar – decía Alice – eh…no tienes permiso recuérdalo

- Pues cúbreme, para eso estas – dijo Luciana marchándose – así que adiós

- Ay no – dijo Alice nerviosa - ¿ahora que hago?

Después que paso la hora de la rutina de Freddie, el y Sam estaban en la sala de karate, listos para entrenar

- Bien – decía Sam – ya calentaste y yo ya me aprendí dos hojas del libro

- ¿Sólo dos hojas? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Nunca fui buena con la historia, ya lo sabes – dijo Sam defendiéndose

- Bueno – dijo Freddie – es cierto, nunca…

Antes de que Freddie continuara Sam lo derribo dejándolo en el suelo

- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Freddie levantándose - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque tienes que estar atento – dijo Sam – es por eso que Seth te golpeo, no dejes que te sorpren…

Ahora Freddie tomo las manos de Sam y logro derribarla al suelo, claro que sin brusquedad, Sam solo se quedo en el suelo observándolo sorprendida

- Se muy bien como seguir tus consejos – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Así que captas rápido no niño? – decía Sam levantándose y sonriendo – muy bien entonces creo que esto ya se puso bueno

- Pues yo estoy listo – dijo Freddie

- ¿Listo como para enseñarte algunos movimientos? – dijo Sam

- Muy listo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Bien – dijo Sam – empecemos

Sam le enseño a Freddie varias técnicas y movimientos que podía usar, los dos se estabas divirtiendo, Freddie por aprender cosas muy locas de Sam y ella riéndose por todo lo que tenia que hacer Freddie

- No Freddie – decía Sam – debes poner mas fuerza en tus puños, trata de hacerlo por una vez – decía riendo

- Eso intento – decía Freddie riendo

- Creo ni aunque te enseñe el señor Sr. Miyagi aprenderás – decía Sam riendo

- Eso es injusto – decía Freddie sonriendo – esa era una película

- Aun así – decía Sam riendo – yo podía derribar a un tipo de 50kg a los 8 años Freddie

- Yo a esa edad tejía con mi mamá – decía Freddie – espera, olvida eso

- No creo que lo haga – decía Sam riendo – bueno ya, vamos esfuérzate mas, has mejorado mucho así que continua, vamos trata de esquivar mis golpes

- De acuerdo – decía Freddie

Sam y Freddie empezaban a practicar, y aunque Sam vencía muchas veces a Freddie, el no se quedaba, había aprendido muchas técnicas y maniobras de Sam, hasta la había derribado al suelo muchas veces mas y claro Sam hacia cosas peores, pero él no se quejaba, después que pasaron las horas acordadas los chicos estaban muy agitados, Sam estaba sentada en el suelo bebiendo agua mientras Freddie estaba sentado a su lado agitado también

- Gran entrenamiento – decía Freddie agitado

- Si claro – decía Sam sarcásticamente – mírate estas muy agitado, necesitas mejorar tu velocidad

- ¿Cómo hago eso? – dijo Freddie

- Practicando y practicando – dijo Sam – depende mucho de tu físico así que debes esforzarte

- Tu también estas agitada – decía Freddie – así que es lo mismo

- Si pero no tanto como tu – dijo Sam – podría pelear por cinco horas mas

- Wow – decía Freddie sonriendo – tu no conoces limites

- Tu debes pensar así también – dijo Sam – no es sólo golpear a tu enemigo, el no debe verte ni por un segundo asustado, eso le da confianza para atacarte

- ¿Así que esto también es cosa de pensamiento? – dijo Freddie

- Pues algo así – dijo Sam – no sólo debes entrenar tu cuerpo, sino también tu mente y aunque cueste creerlo a veces es mucho más importante

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – dijo Freddie

- Debía aprender a defenderme desde pequeña – dijo Sam – lo aprendí simplemente y yo no necesite entrenadora – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Es porque somos muy diferentes – dijo Freddie – completamente diferentes

- Ya lo se - dijo Sam – no necesitas decírmelo

- Pero…seria aburrido ¿no crees? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Si fuéramos iguales – dijo Freddie – creo que seria aburrido

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam – ¿no crees que si fuéramos iguales las cosas serian mas fáciles?

- Si, por eso – dijo Freddie sonriendo – me gusta pelear contigo y se que a ti también

- Claro que amo hacer eso – dijo Sam sonriendo – y…sí

- ¿Sí que? – dijo Freddie

- Sí seria aburrido ser iguales – dijo Sam sonriendo – pero, aunque no lo creas, te conozco y mucho

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Freddie

- Si es cierto – dijo Sam – se que no haces esto para impresionar a Luciana, sólo lo haces para no quedar como un debilucho y eso es bueno en cierto modo, porque te vas a defender, sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Freddie

- No entiendo que haces con ella – dijo Sam mirándolo

- Es mi novia – dijo Freddie

- Ya lo se – dijo Sam – pero no estas enamorado de ella ¿cierto?

- Me gusta – dijo Freddie

- Eso es otra cosa – dijo Sam – a mi me pueden gustar muchos chicos y no voy a salir con todos ellos

- ¿Cuál es el punto? – dijo Freddie

- Que…- decía Sam suspirando – me parece que ya pasó demasiado tiempo como para que al fin superes a Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Crees que soy tonta? – dijo Sam sonriendo – se que aun piensas en ella, al menos antes que Luciana

- No es cierto – dijo Freddie desviando la mirada

- Vamos Freddie, lo se – dijo Sam – aun no la superas, sigues ilusionado con ella, son casi tres años, no creo que eso se pueda olvidar tan fácil

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas leer mi mente así? – dijo Freddie viéndola

- Porque simplemente lo se – dijo Sam mirándolo también

- Pensé que…si estaba con Luciana, la olvidaría muy fácil, pero…

- No funciono – dijo Sam

- No me malinterpretes – dijo Freddie – me da mucho gusto que Carly este con Adam, se que él esta enamorado de ella tanto como Carly de él, y me da gusto que sea feliz

- Pero eso no cambia las cosas ¿cierto? – dijo Sam – ella sigue ahí Fredo – dijo Sam tocando el pecho de Freddie en la parte del corazón

- Es cierto – dijo Freddie

- Sabes Freddie – decía Sam viéndolo a los ojos – me pregunto si existirá en el mundo la chica que finalmente logre sacar a Carly de tu corazón

- Yo creo que si – dijo Freddie sonriendo – en algún lugar debe estar

- Pues debe ser muy especial para cargar con tanto trabajo – dijo Sam sonriendo – te juro que cuando la conozca hasta le voy a aplaudir

- No harías eso – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Claro que si – dijo Sam – imagínate tener que romper una ilusión de tres años, no es fácil Fredoso, esa chica debe hacer un gran trabajo, por eso le voy a aplaudir, aunque tal vez con los gustos que te manejas sea una ñoña de primera

- Hey – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Es la verdad – dijo Sam riendo

- Pero tu si tienes buenos gustos – dijo Freddie fastidiándola – ¿no es cierto señora de Andrés?

- Oye – dijo Sam – golpe bajo

- ¿Por qué no aceptas que ese chico te gusta? – dijo Freddie – no tiene nada de malo

- No…lo se – dijo Sam – oye ya debemos irnos – dijo levantándose

- Pero, tomemos un descanso – dijo Freddie - ¿quieres ir a Licuados Locos?

- Es tarde – dijo Sam – tu mamá te matara

- Ay no es para tanto – dijo Freddie – sólo será un licuado ¿aceptas?

- Bueno – dijo Sam - ¿si tú invitas?

- Seguro – dijo Freddie sonriendo – andando

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Es increíble lo bien que puede llegar a conocerme, es como si leyera mi mente, puede ser la persona mas odiosa del universo pero…a veces la persona mas increíble, al menos en mi mundo _

Sam y Freddie salieron del gimnasio directo para licuados locos, pero…alguien había observado su salida

- ¿Por qué Sam Puckett sale también del gimnasio? – decía Luciana que estaba escondida atrás de unos arbustos - ¿y con Freddie?, algo esta muy extraño aquí y lo voy a averiguar

Mientras en casa de Carly, ella estaba con Adam….y Spencer observando todo

- ¿No crees que deberías irte ya? – dijo Carly

- Bien – decía Spencer marchándose – pero estaré atento

- Adiós – decía Carly

- ¿Siempre es así? – dijo Adam

- Ah no tanto – dijo Carly – sólo me cuida

- Eso es bueno creo – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Bueno ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir? – dijo Carly

- Ah si – dijo Adam – creo que a Andrés le gusta Sam y me gustaría que los ayudáramos para que estén juntos, harían una buena pareja ¿no crees?

- Pues…Sam no me ha dicho nada – dijo Carly – mejor no hay que meternos

- ¿No crees que le guste? – dijo Adam - ¿tu eras la emocionada por encontrarle novio?

- Lo se – dijo Carly – pero le prometí que ya no haría eso, y…yo no estoy tan segura que Sam este enamorada de Andrés, no sabe lo que siente y no quiero presionarla

- Bueno, ¿pero si Sam lo esta? – dijo Adam

- No lo se – dijo Carly – primero necesito saberlo, dejemos ese asunto en ellos dos, ¿bien?

- De acuerdo – dijo Adam un poco extrañado

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado de verdad, otra vez gracias por sus reviews y espero que la historia les siga gustando hasta ahora, espero actualizar pronto **

**A splashface si me contaron de ese twitt de Dan me emocione mucho, gracias por avisarme también, siempre me tienes al tanto, te lo agradezco mucho al igual que por tus reviews **

**Cuídense chicos, disfruten sus días de vacaciones! **


	13. Ese iba a ser un… ¿beso?

**Hola chicos, si yo, de nuevo, ¿Qué tal?, supongo que algunos ya entraron al colegio otra vez, ¿o aun no?, bueno si no es así, espero que sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones, bien chicos, traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, que espero les guste, la verdad al inicio es un pequeño adelanto, pues tenia que hacer que los días avancen mas rápido, pero descuiden creo que este capitulo les gustara en una parte, bueno no los entretengo mas, creo que la espera fue suficiente, los dejo con el capitulo….**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**Ese iba a ser un… ¿beso?" **

Los días iban pasando y mientras Sam y Freddie entrenaban y estudiaban, mas tiempo pasaban juntos, no había sido tan malo, ambos se divertían mucho, Freddie había mejorado mucho en su entrenamiento, había conseguido sacar muy buenos músculos y su fuerza iba aumentando, aunque según Sam a ella nunca la vencería, por otro lado, Sam también había mejorado mucho en historia, con la ayuda de Freddie logro aprender la gran parte de lo que debía estudiar y se puede decir que mucho mas, ya que Freddie siempre le enseñaba los temas de una manera detallada y emocionante, según Sam era como ver una película.

Por otro lado, estaba Luciana, esta chica había descubierto ya que Sam era la que le enseñaba a Freddie a pelear, y además también sabía del examen de Sam, los había estado siguiendo para poder averiguarlo, pero por algún motivo no había hablado, la única que lo sabia era Alice ya que Luciana se lo contó. Después estaba Andrés, con mucho esfuerzo en sus prácticas de básquet había logrado que el equipo mejore increíblemente y ahora estaba más convencido que tenían oportunidad de ganar el campeonato, siempre encontraba algún momento para poder estar con Sam, ya que si no era él, era ella la que estaba ocupada, aun creía que tomaba clases de baile y estaba esperando una buena oportunidad para decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Luego estaba Carly con sus llamadas misteriosas y su poco tiempo para compartir, Adam estaba muy confundido porque Carly parecía estar mas ocupada que el presidente y si no estaba ocupada estaba distraída, siempre pensando en algo que no sea la realidad, hasta Spencer lo había notado, él por su parte siempre trataba de comprender lo que sucedía aunque sin resultado alguno, lo único que sabia era que su hermanita le decía que estaba en "la sorpresa de Adam" y que era muy importante, no sabia que significaba, pero había prometido no decir nada. Y por último estaba Alice, ella había sido transferida a la clase de arte de Andrés, aunque a todos se les hacia extraño ya que Alice era un año menor que toda la clase, Andrés había descubierto porque había pasado eso, aunque Alice siempre trataba de esquivar a todos, él descubrió que ella era increíble con la pintura y el dibujo, llego a ver sus trabajos y verdaderamente eran asombrosos; estos dos chicos se habían vuelto buenos amigos, Alice se había convertido en la confidente de Andrés, hasta sabía que estaba enamorado de Sam y ella le daba consejos para que él pueda hablar con ella; en fin todos los chicos habían pasado días divertidos, difíciles y raros…

Un viernes por la noche, después de hacer el show, los chicos bajaron al primer piso

- Gran show – dijo Freddie

- Si, fue muy bueno lo que le hicimos a Lubert esta vez – dijo Sam sonriendo

- El globo con harina fue una buena idea – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Amo nuestro show – dijo Sam con tono soñador

- Hola chicos – dijo Spencer llegando

- Hola Spenc – respondieron los chicos

- ¿Qué hay con ustedes dos? – le dijo Spencer a Sam y Freddie – ya no los veo tan seguido, ¿ya recordaron que tienen casa? – dijo sonriendo

- Ah sólo tenemos asuntos pendientes – dijo Sam sin importancia - ¿tu en que estas?

- Hago una escultura de grasitos – dijo Spencer emocionado

- Ups – dijo Sam recordando - ¿tiene forma de puerquito?

- Si ¿Por qué? – dijo Spencer preocupado

- Parece que decapite al puerco – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Spencer corriendo hacia la cocina

- ¿Te comiste la cabeza de la escultura? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Te sorprende? – dijo Carly levantando las cejas

- Por supuesto – dijo Freddie – pensé que se la comería toda, no sólo la cabeza

- ¡Oye! – dijo Sam

- Tiene razón – dijo Carly asintiendo

- Bueno…en parte – dijo Sam

- Tengo que ir a comprar mas grasitos – dijo Spencer marchándose como niño caprichoso

- ¿Me compras algunos? – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Spencer saliendo y cerrando la puerta

- Ay que humor – dijo Sam tirándose en el sofá

- En fin chicos…- decía Carly - ¿Qué tal todo?, ahora casi sólo nos vemos en la escuela y para hacer el show

- Sí, pero no sólo es por nuestra parte, tu también estas en otra Carly – dijo Freddie – paras ocupada siempre

- No es cierto – dijo Carly

- Si lo es – dijo Sam – no sólo ocupada, sino distraída, ¿te sucede algo?

- Claro que no – dijo Carly sonriendo – todo esta bien, de verdad, y bien Sam ¿estudiaste hoy?

- Claro – dijo Sam – Freddie me tenia harta al finalizar las clases de la escuela, quería que fuera directo a la biblioteca

- Porque de seguro te ibas a otro lado – dijo Freddie – y después llegaríamos tarde para hacer el show

- ¿Por eso tenias que seguirme como si fueras un espía? – dijo Sam

- Yo nunca te seguí – dijo Freddie – fuimos juntos que es diferente

- Da igual – dijo Sam

- Pero admite que el curso ya no te parece tan malo – dijo Carly

- Pues no – dijo Sam – es…entretenido en parte, sólo en parte

- Es por el grandioso tutor que tienes – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Lo se – dijo Freddie con tono presumido

- Tampoco presumas tanto – dijo Carly – mira lo que haz conseguido gracias a Sam, pareces mas fuerte

- Fue un gran trabajo – dijo Sam

- Lo ven chicos – dijo Carly dándose la vuelta – cuando se lo proponen ustedes pueden trabajar juntos, aunque siempre…

- ¡Ay! – se quejaba Freddie que estaba en el piso - ¡Sam suéltame!

- Esto es divertido – decía Sam dándole palmaditas a Freddie en el estomago

- Hable muy rápido – dijo Carly viendo a sus amigos – algunas cosas nunca cambian

En licuados locos, estaba Andrés con Alice…

- Me gustaría decirle a Sam todo – decía Andrés

- Creo que deberías esperar un poco mas – dijo Alice – ella no es igual que cualquier chica

- Ya lo se – dijo Andrés – seguiré buscando el momento adecuado

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que sientes? – dijo Alice

- Mucho – dijo Andrés - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Eh…por nada – dijo Alice

- Oye, dijiste que ya no tendrías miedo de hablar – dijo Andrés – vamos aquí no esta la bruja de tu hermana – dijo sonriendo

- Ella no es mala – dijo Alice – sólo piensa que lo que hace esta bien

- Bueno es igual – dijo Andrés – ahora dime lo que ibas a decir

- Es sólo que…tal vez tu estés enamorado – dijo Alice – pero… ¿y si ella no lo esta?

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – dijo Andrés

- No lo creo – dijo Alice – sólo que…podría suceder, no pasan tanto tiempo juntos, sólo cada vez que pueden

- Lo se y trato de aprovecharlo al máximo – dijo Andrés – yo se que ella siente algo por mi, y voy a lograr que se enamore, la amo

- Entonces…- decía Alice suspirando – intenta todo lo posible – dijo sonriendo

- Gracias por darme ánimos – dijo Andrés

- No creo que deba hacerlo – dijo Alice

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés

- Ah…nada es que soy la menos indicada para dar consejos de amor – dijo Alice

- Eres una gran amiga – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Si…- decía Alice – supongo

El día martes, en el gimnasio Freddie hacia su rutina de costumbre, pero…

- Tienes que levantar eso – dijo Sam

- Sam esas pesas equivalen a 10kg – dijo Freddie asustado - ¿estas segura de esto?

- Ya pudiste con 5kg – dijo Sam – y créeme eso podía hacerlo a los 7 años, así que date prisa

- Bien – dijo Freddie rendido

Freddie intento levantar las pesas pero no podía, lo intento con ganas pero no podía

- Es imposible – decía Freddie sentándose en el suelo

- Vamos Benson ¿acaso eres una niña? – dijo Sam – ¡levanta eso ahora!

- Pero no puedo – dijo Freddie

- Si puedes – dijo Sam – ahora hazlo – dijo autoritaria

- Pero…- trato de decir Freddie

- Sabia que te darías por vencido antes de tiempo – dijo Sam en tono burlón

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Freddie enojado – es solo que…

- Que eres un cobarde que no tiene remedio – dijo Sam

- Claro que no – dijo Freddie enojado y levantándose

- Claro que si – dijo Sam como retándolo – mírate, no eres mas que un niño miedoso, que va donde su mamá cada que tiene un problema

- ¡No soy miedoso! – dijo Freddie enojado

- Si lo eres – decía Sam – no tienes ni un gramo de fuerza

- Claro que tengo – dijo Freddie enojado – te lo voy a demostrar

Freddie que estaba enojado, levanto las pesas con todas sus fuerzas, y las mantuvo un momento así, luego las bajo y miro a Sam

- ¿Qué decías? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Cómo…yo…? – dijo Freddie

- Es porque te concentraste en tu objetivo – dijo Sam sonriendo – debes sacar toda tu fuerza interior, o lo que tengas de ella – dijo riendo

- Valla – dijo Freddie sorprendido – yo en lo único que pensé fue…

- ¿En que? – dijo Sam

- Sólo…quería demostrarte no era tan débil – dijo Freddie

- ¿A mi? – dijo Sam extrañada

- Fue lo primero que pensé – dijo Freddie

- Bueno…al menos lo hiciste – dijo Sam

- ¿Si? – dijo Freddie

- No te emociones – dijo Sam – ahora 50 flexiones y nada de peros

- Pero…

- Lo dijiste, ahora serán 100 – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Pero…

- ¿150? – dijo Sam

- Mejor me callo – dijo Freddie

Después de un rato…

- Vamos Benson apenas vas 90 – dijo Sam – te faltan 60 aun

- Dijiste que serian 100 – dijo Freddie haciendo las flexiones – esto es doloroso

- Vamos 1, 2, 1, 2 – decía Sam rodeándolo - ¿acaso no eres hombre?

- Si, uno muy adolorido – decía Freddie

- Quiero que termines hasta que te sangren las rodillas – decía Sam

- Debes estar bromeando – dijo Freddie mirándola

- Sólo termina – decía Sam – vamos, 1, 2, 1, 2

- ¿En que me metí? – decía Freddie lamentándose

En casa de Carly….

- Y entonces trate de esquivarla pero….¿Carly? – decía Spencer que estaba a su lado - ¿me estas escuchando?

- Si, si, si claro – decía Carly distraída

- Bueno entonces paso eso y luego…- decía Spencer que veía a Carly distraída – vino un marciano y se puso a bailar la canción Dancing Crazy de Miranda Cosgrove - ¿puedes creerlo? Y luego se comió mi cabeza

- Ah que bien – decía Carly distraída todavía

- ¡Oye niña préstame atencion! – decía Spencer

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly reaccionando – perdón estaba en otra

- Si me di cuenta – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente

- ¿Me decías algo de la actriz esta….como se llama? – dijo Carly

- ¿Miranda Cosgrove? – dijo Spencer

- Ah si ella – dijo Carly – no se como se me pudo olvidar el nombre, que ridículo – dijo sonriendo

Después de varios minutos, en la sala de karate...

- Bien – dijo Sam – has mejorado mucho mas, supongo

- ¿Nunca felicitas? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Claro que no – dijo Sam – debes aprender las reglas niño

- Ya las sé – dijo Freddie – no dejar que me sorprendan, nunca confiarme, no permitir que me vean asustado…

- ¿De verdad crees que las conoces bien? – dijo Sam – no es sólo mencionarlas sino practicarlas, ¿estas seguro?

- Por supuesto – dijo Freddie seguro

- ¿Tanto como para atreverte a luchar conmigo? – dijo Sam como retándolo – y no una simple practica, una lucha verdadera

- Estoy listo – decía Freddie sonriendo – voy a vencerte Puckett

- Eso lo veremos – dijo Sam sonriendo – te noto muy seguro, lo que significa que esto se pondrá bueno

- Dalo por hecho – dijo Freddie

- ¿Estas tan seguro como….para apostar? – dijo Sam

- ¿Apostar? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sam - ¿piensas que perderás?

- Claro que no – dijo Freddie – apuesta lo que quieras, yo ganare

- Bien, bien – dijo Sam – pues…el que pierda tendrá que comprarle un helado al ganador

- Me gustaría un helado gratis – dijo Freddie

- No lo vas a conseguir – dijo Sam – entonces ¿aceptas?

- Acepto – dijo Freddie – empecemos

Sam y Freddie se pusieron a luchar, para la sorpresa de Sam, Freddie si había mejorado mucho, esquivaba sus golpes muy bien, ambos estabas sorprendidos, Freddie se dio cuenta que aunque haya mejorado Sam siempre seria mas fuerte que él, trataba de ganarle pero ella era muy rápida y eso hacia que las cosas se pusieran mas intensas, llego un momento en el que Freddie pudo sostener a Sam de un brazo y tratar de derribarla, pero Sam reacciono antes y los papeles cambiaron, ahora Sam tenia a Freddie del brazo y ya lo iba a derrotar, pero el pudo soltarse y las cosas volvieron como al principio, parecía que ninguno quería rendirse y los dos luchaban para conseguir la victoria…

- ¿Ya te estas rindiendo? – decía Sam agitada sin dejar de luchar

- Claro que no – decía Freddie igual de agitado que ella y sin parar la pelea

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me puedes vencer Benson? – decía Sam rodeándolo

- Eso será diferente esta vez – decía Freddie siguiéndola con la mirada

Sam y Freddie volvieron al centro a luchar, era increíble para ser verdad, ambos estaban parejos y ninguno se quería dar por vencido, parecían conocer los movimientos del otro muy bien, ambos esquivaban los golpes de su adversario como si supieran cual era el siguiente paso para derrotarlo, cada vez la pelea se ponía mucho mas interesante en cierto modo, pues parecían dos chicos profesionales luchando de esa manera, llego un momento en el que ya ambos estaban cansados, y Freddie noto eso rápidamente en Sam….

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Seguíamos luchando, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a este punto, ambos estábamos muy agitados, pensé que seria el primero en caer pero me di cuenta que Sam estaba igual, y no podía perder, no esta vez, esquive uno de sus golpes y logre engañarla haciéndole pensar que la atacaría por el lado derecho, pero me fui al izquierdo, pude tomar a Sam de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, prácticamente la tenia atrapada en mis brazos, aunque ella intentaba soltarse _

_- Creo que te vencí esta vez – dije mirándola con una sonrisa mientras ella seguía luchando por soltarse – así que quiero un helado de vainilla _

_- Nunca pierdo – me dijo Sam dejando de luchar y mirándome a los ojos, aun agitada _

_- Yo creo que si – le dije haciendo lo mismo, en ese instante no se porque pero, me di cuenta que Sam tenia una mirada intensa_

_- ¿Eso crees? – me dijo Sam sin despegar por un segundo sus ojos de los míos y sin dejar de respirar rápidamente _

_- Yo…- simplemente no podía hablar, no solo por estar tan agitado, sino porque no podía dejar de verla, aun la tenia sujeta hacia mi, pero lo único a lo que ponía atencion era a esos grandes ojos celestes que parecían estar hipnotizándome poco a poco_

_- Buen trabajo…- decía Sam acercándose a mi, cada vez se acercaba mas, yo hacia lo mismo, sin dejar de verla, era como si tan solo con sus ojos pudiera hacer que me olvide de la realidad, llego un punto en el que estábamos tan cerca que sentía su respiración, puedo jurar que llegue a cerrar los ojos en el momento en el que nuestros labios estaban a tan solo centímetros de distancia, luego sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba al mismo tiempo que soltaba los brazos, en ese instante pude sentir una mano agarrar mi brazo y luego al abrir los ojos sólo pude ver el techo del gimnasio _

_- ¿Pero que….? – dije muy sorprendido y levantando sólo la cabeza _

_- Olvidaste una de las reglas mas importantes Freddie – decía Sam levantando las cejas – nunca, y repito NUNCA dejes que tu oponente te distraiga, por ningún motivo_

_- Pero como es que…- trataba de decir, aun no podía olvidar lo que sucedió hace tan sólo uno segundos, ¿ella iba a besarme?, ¿iba a hacerlo tan solo para mostrarme que cometí un error?_

_- Ahora vamos – dijo ofreciéndome su mano – me debes un helado de chocolate – dijo sonriendo _

_- Eh…claro – dije tomando su mano y levantándome, ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquila?, ¿nos íbamos a besar, o no? - ¿y…a que heladería quieres ir? – dije tratando de olvidarme del tema_

_- Ah, no esta tan lejos – me respondió dándome una sonrisa, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo al notarla, sinceramente ahora…me parecía verla diferente _

Después de un rato que Sam y Freddie se cambiaron para salir del gimnasio, llegaron a la heladería que Sam dijo, ella pidió una copa mediana de helado de chocolate, mientras que Freddie pidió una de vainilla

- Sam…- decía Freddie un poco avergonzado

- Oye al menos pedí la mediana ok – dijo Sam – suerte que no pedí la grande, además la apuesta era que tu ibas a pagar así que…

- No se trata de eso – dijo Freddie – tranquila

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Sam

- Lo que paso….en el gimnasio – dijo Freddie – bueno o sea lo que iba a pasar….bueno

- Oye no te compliques la vida si – dijo Sam – eso…sólo fue para que te dieras cuentas que no debes distraerte

- Claro – dijo Freddie – es obvio, digo tú nunca…

- Claro que no – dijo Sam - ¿enserio pensaste que iba a besarte?

- No claro que no – dijo Freddie – nunca, mejor sigamos comiendo

- Bien – dijo Sam sonriendo ligeramente por la incomodidad de Freddie

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Sam estaba en la oficina del director con el maestro de historia….

- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Sam – ¿Qué hice?

- Nada malo – dijo el director – supongo….¿no hiciste nada malo verdad?

- No….- decía Sam

- En fin – dijo el director rodando los ojos – te llame porque tu maestro tiene que hablar contigo – es importante

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Sam

- Bien Puckett – decía el maestro - ¿recuerdas que tenías que sacar como mínimo un ocho para aprobar?

- Si – dijo Sam - ¿ahora que?, no me diga que tengo que sacar un diez

- No – dijo el maestro

- Ay que bueno – dijo Sam

- Ahora serán 100 preguntas y debes aprobar con un mínimo de 75 – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida – no es justo, director Franklin, diga algo

- Lo lamento Sam, pero tu maestro tiene la ultima palabra – dijo el director – además recuerda que si no fuera por el, desaprobarías el semestre

- Pero…- trato de decir Sam

- No debes preocuparte – dijo el maestro – total…por alguna razón estas mejorando en historia ¿no? – dijo con un tono obvio

- ¿Usted quiere que desapruebe cierto? – dijo Sam

- Eso no lo decido yo – dijo el maestro – depende de lo que hagas en tu examen

- Ya puedes retirarte – dijo el director mientras Sam se levantaba y se marchaba

Después de unos minutos en el pasillo….

- Oye, oye – dijo Andrés deteniendo a Sam - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

- Por nada – dijo Sam – es sólo que….detesto tanto que me quieran ver fracasar

- ¿Y quien quiere hacer eso? – dijo Andrés

- Todo el mundo – dijo Sam enojada

- Yo soy parte de este mundo y no quiero eso – dijo Andrés sonriendo – a menos que este confundido de origen y provenga de padres extraterrestres – dijo haciendo algunas cosquillas a Sam en el estomago

- Basta – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Al menos ya no estas tan enojada – dijo Andrés – es triste que una chica tan linda no sonría

- Gracias – dijo Sam – siempre sabes como animarme, te debo mucho

- Pues sólo sonríe y ya me estas pagando todo – dijo Andrés - ¿tienes clases ahora?

- Si dentro de un rato – dijo Sam - ¿oye has visto a Freddie?

- No – dijo Andrés – no lo eh visto ¿Por qué?

- Debo buscarlo para decirle algo – dijo Sam marchándose – nos vemos

- Ah claro – dijo Andrés – adiós

Minutos antes que empezaran las clases en el salón….

- ¿Pero por qué? – dijo Carly – eso no es justo

- ¿Ahora serán 100 preguntas? – dijo Freddie

- Así es – dijo Sam

- Oye tu maestro si que te odia – dijo Carly

- Creo que se acabo – dijo Sam

- ¿Acabar? – dijo Freddie - ¿acabar con que?

- Con todo – dijo Sam – es obvio que reprobare el semestre, se acabo

- No, no se acabo – dijo Freddie – Sam haz mejorado mucho en el curso, vas a poder hacerlo

- Necesito 75 puntos Freddie – dijo Sam - ¿si te das cuenta de eso no?

- Claro que si – dijo Freddie - tanto como para asegurarte que pasaras con mucho más puntaje

- Hazle caso – dijo Carly sonriendo a su amiga – Freddie y yo confiamos en ti, deberías hacer lo mismo

- Escucha – dijo Freddie – sigamos con las clases bien, si después de algunas piensas que no tiene sentido, juro que no te molestare mas con eso

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam - sigamos con las clases

En el pasillo….

- Hola – dijo Luciana acercándose

- Hola - dijo Andrés sin muchos ánimos

- Valla con mi hermana si te llevas bien y conmigo parece que no me soportaras – dijo Luciana

- Tengo prisa – dijo Andrés

- ¿Vas a salir con Sam? – dijo Luciana

- No – dijo Andrés - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Supongo que no puedes hacer eso – dijo Luciana – ya que ella esta tan ocupada por las tardes ¿o no?

- Ella ya me dijo lo que sucede – dijo Andrés – y no tienes porque meterte en eso

- ¿Enserio te dijo lo que hace por las tardes? – dijo Luciana - ¿y te dijo la verdad?

- Claro que si – dijo Andrés – y ahora, me voy si no tienes nada más que decirme…

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que ella y Freddie pasan mucho tiempo juntos? – dijo Luciana

- Son amigos ¿Qué no? – dijo Andrés

- Pues si – dijo Luciana – demasiado para mi gusto

- Pues a mi no me molesta – dijo Andrés

- Debería – dijo Luciana – claro, sólo en el caso que estés interesado en ella, bueno, solamente piensa en lo que te digo, adiós – dijo marchándose mientras Andrés se quedo pensativo

Después de varias horas de estudio en la biblioteca, Freddie le había hecho a Sam un examen con las posibles 100 preguntas que vendrían, y las estaba corrigiendo

- ¿Y?...- decía Sam

- Pues…- Freddie la miro un poco desanimado

- No pase verdad – dijo Sam

- Sacaste 60 – dijo Freddie – no es tan malo Sam – dijo sonriendo

- Claro que si – dijo Sam – tengo que sacar 75

- Pero mira – dijo Freddie – haz sacado más de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, sólo te falta estudiar un poco más

- No Freddie – dijo Sam bajando la mirada – admítelo, no pasare ese examen por mas que estudie

- Claro que lo harás – dijo Freddie – debes tener mas confianza en ti, yo…se que lo vas a lograr – dijo sonriendo y mirándola

- No tengo tanta seguridad como tu – dijo Sam – date cuenta si – dijo levantándose de su asiento y marchándose

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Freddie levantándose

- A donde sea, no importa todas las horas que este encerrada en estas cuatro paredes estudiando, no lo lograré – dijo Sam marchándose un poco triste

- ¿Cuatro paredes….? – decía Freddie para si mismo

**Bien chicos ahí queda, para el otro capitulo si voy a pedir mucha paciencia, pues este mes es decisivo para mi, mi examen es el 27(sí, un día después de IPit Nevel) y estoy muy nerviosa, deséenme toda la suerte, estoy estudiando mucho y quiero lograrlo, espero poder ver la película de Jennette y Jerry, que es el 12 pero como ven, no se si pueda, en fin espero que todo salga bien y por favor téngame un poco de paciencia si, eh estado estudiando para ese examen desde que empezó el año, hasta antes creo y de verdad espero lograrlo, bueno chicos, cuídense mucho, no se si ya algunos entraron de nuevo a la escuela o no, pero para los que ya entraron, les deseo lo mejor en sus estudios, igual para los que están, en universidades, institutos, o para los que van a postular, como yo jeje, cuídense chicos, suerte en todo!, prometo regresar pronto, **** para que no me odien por dejarlos así, nos vemos….**

Continuación:

- ¿No se supone que entrenaríamos? – dijo Sam

- Digamos que hubo un cambio de planes – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Cómo haces que las cosas parezcan mas fáciles de lo que son? – dijo Sam

- Oye si ya sabes que Freddie entrena con Sam porque mejor no dejas las cosas como están – dijo Alice – no metas a otras personas en esto

- ¿Has visto como ha cambiado? – dijo Luciana – por eso no había dicho nada, pero llego la hora de hablar

- No lo hagas – dijo Alice – me meterás en problemas a mi también

- ¿Tu que tienes que ver en todo esto? – dijo Luciana

- Fue un día raro, pero… no deja de haber sido bueno – dijo Freddie

- ¿Así que estas son tus clases de baile? – dijo Andrés viendo la escena


	14. Se complico

**Hola…¿me recuerdan?, chicos volví jejjeje, ¿me extrañaron?, ¿me odiaron?, espero se la primera opción ¬¬ jajaja, lamento haber demorado muchooooo, pero fue todo por mi examen y que creen INGRESE AL INSTITUTO Wow, fue difícil pero no imposible, ahora sólo me queda estudiar mucho, y quien sabe espero llegar a la universidad de Califoria, ojala acá mi carrera se diera en las Universidades, pero bueno, ingresar a ese insti, no era tan fácil, pero lo logre, muchas gracias chicos por desearme suerte para ese examen, funciono jejeje, bien ahora que la emoción me invade, mi fics siguen, ya esta la continuación de Enseñarte a Pelear y con el otro estoy avanzando, de verdad espero que les guste, y han pasado muchas cosas en todo el tiempo que no estaba por aquí, lo se como la canción de Jennette, o el tan esperado IOMG, pueden creer que recien ayer vi, Best placer y IPity the Nevel jaja, si estaba muy atrasada con todo, pero estoy emocionada por el nuevo episodio, bueno, bueno fue demasiado tiempo, así que los dejo con el capitulo, ojala les guste **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**Se complico" **

Al día siguiente en el pasillo….

- Hey – dijo Carly saludando a su amiga que llegaba - ¿que tal tu clase ayer?

- Pésima – dijo Sam abriendo su casillero – no creo que consiga los 75 puntos que necesito

- ¿Pero que Freddie no te iba a tomar ayer como un examen para ver que tal estas? – dijo Carly

- Lo hizo – dijo Sam – saque 60

- Oye eso es bueno – dijo Carly sonriendo

- No, no lo es – dijo Sam - ¿Qué parte de 75 puntos no entendiste?

- No es eso – dijo Carly - ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que aprobaste 60 preguntas de historia?, cualquiera no lo creería, haz odiado esa materia desde que la pudiste pronunciar

- Es cierto – dijo Sam

- Y para que hayas sacado 60 esta bien, sólo debes estudiar un poco mas – dijo Carly sonriendo – tu puedes hacerlo amiga

- Es lo que he tratado de decirle – dijo Freddie apareciendo por atrás y sonriendo – pero es tan necia que no escucha

- Digan lo que quieran – dijo Sam – reprobare

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés apareciendo

- Ah…yo…nada – dijo Sam rápidamente - ¿Qué oíste?

- Que reprobaras – dijo Andrés - ¿no estudiaste para el examen de hoy?

- Yo no... ¡Que! – dijo Sam reaccionando - ¿Cuál examen de hoy?

- El de historia – dijo Andrés – el profesor mando un mensaje a todos los alumnos

- ¡Que! – dijo Sam alterada – a mi no me llego nada, ¿y a ti?

- Tampoco – dijo Freddie preocupado

- Que extraño que justo a ustedes dos no les halla llegado – dijo Andrés con un tono raro

- Esto es malo – dijo Sam – la clase es dentro de 10 minutos

- Suficiente como para estudiar algo – dijo Freddie apresurado – ven, vamos al salón y estudiemos rápido

- Yo puedo estudiar con Sam – dijo Andrés – para mi no es ningún problema ayudarla

- Lo sé, pero ya estudiaste, nosotros no – dijo Freddie – creo que seria mejor si yo estudio con ella

- ¿Cuál es el problema si quiero hacerlo yo? – dijo Andrés serio

- Ninguno, pero me entenderá mejor a mi – dijo Freddie serio también

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – dijo Andrés un poco enojado – tal vez seria bueno si yo lo hago

- Yo se como ella entiende mejor – dijo Freddie un poco enojado también

- Oigan los dos – dijo Sam - ¿recuerdan que sólo tengo 10 minutos? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Yo te ayudare a estudiar – dijo Andrés

- Gracias pero por alguna extraña….muy extraña….muy pero muy extraña razón – decía Sam – creo que seria mejor si Freddie me ayudara, tu ya estudiaste, yo sólo te atrasaría

- Hecho, vamos – dijo Freddie tomando el brazo de Sam y marchándose con ella

- Para supuestamente odiarse….parece que se llevan muy bien – dijo Andrés

- Es sólo por el examen – dijo Carly un poco incomoda – esto no pasa muy seguido de verdad

- Bueno hablando de otra cosa – dijo Andrés - ¿sabes donde estudia Sam baile?, me gustaría ir a verla

- Oh….baile – dijo Carly nerviosa – te refieres a esa clase en donde…te enseñan a… ¿bailar?

- Si es una clase de baile se supone que te enseñan a bailar ¿no es así? – dijo Andrés confundido

- Si, si claro es obvio – dijo Carly

- ¿Entonces dónde queda? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Dónde queda que? – dijo Carly

- El lugar donde dan clases de baile – dijo Andrés

- Hay muchos lugares Andrés ¿crees que los conozco todos? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Pero yo pregunte…

- Uy que pena debo irme ya – dijo Carly marchándose

- Aún no suena el timbre – dijo Andrés viendo como se iba Carly – esto esta raro

En el salón….

- Oye tenemos suerte – dijo Freddie – este tema lo estudiamos hace unos días

- Si – dijo Sam – que suerte, oye ¿no se te hace raro que no nos haya llegado ese mensaje a los dos?, digo, podría ser comprensible en mi caso, el maestro me odia pero… ¿tu?

- Tal vez se le olvido – dijo Freddie

- No lo creo – dijo Sam

- Yo sí, debe tener eh… ¿75 años? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Tal vez 100 – dijo Sam riendo

- Quien sabe si…- intento decir Freddie

- ¿Interrumpo? – dijo Andrés apareciendo y un poco molesto

- Ah…no – dijo Sam – para nada

- ¿Y tan rápido estudiaste? – dijo Andrés

- Te dije que me entendería rápido – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Ya veo – dijo Andrés levantando las cejas

- Ah…pero hay algo que no entendí bien – dijo Sam – Freddie es un inútil en ciertos temas, ¿me ayudas?, antes que venga el profesor

- Claro que si – dijo Andrés – yo te explico vamos por allá – dijo caminando

- Claro – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Freddie – te sabes muy bien el tema

- Ya lo se, pero quiero que él me explique – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie

- Te juro que no lo se – dijo Sam marchándose hacia donde estaba Andrés

Después de unas horas en el pasillo…

- Espera – dijo Andrés – tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿No tienes clases ahora? – dijo Alice

- Si pero…no tengo cabeza para nada – dijo Andrés

- Yo tengo clases Andrés – dijo Alice

- No…tengo otra persona con quien hablar – dijo Andrés – por favor

- Pero…- decía Alice suspirando – esta bien, vamos a la cafetería

- Gracias – dijo Andrés

Al otro lado del pasillo…

- ¿Entonces sabias todas las respuestas? – dijo Carly

- Pues si – dijo Sam – por primera vez puedo decir que un examen estuvo fácil

- ¿Esas palabras salieron de tu boca? – dijo burlonamente Luciana llegando

- Estoy de un muy buen humor como para arruinarlo peleando con…alguien como tu – dijo Sam

- ¡Eso! - dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Cómo que alguien como yo? – dijo Luciana molesta

- Pues, boba, tonta, mala – decía Carly - ¿quieres que siga?

- Chicas basta – dijo Freddie

- Gracias por defenderme noviecito – dijo Luciana abrazándolo mientras Carly y Sam rodaban los ojos

- Parece que te hubieran puesto pegamento niña – dijo Carly

- ¿Quieres hacer algo el sábado? – dijo Luciana despegándose

- Si, claro – dijo Freddie – el sábado esta bien, podemos ir a tomar un licuado, ¿te parece?

- Me encantaría – dijo Luciana – bueno ahora si debo irme

- Genial – dijo Carly

- Ya era hora – dijo Sam al mismo tiempo que Carly hablaba

- Adiós – dijo Luciana besando a Freddie en los labios y luego marchándose

- ¿No quieres una menta por si las dudas? – dijo Carly

- ¡Carly! – dijo Freddie

- Ay ya perdón – dijo Carly

En la cafetería…

- Ellos siempre han sido amigos – dijo Alice – no veo el problema en eso

- Lo se, no me molesta tampoco, pero… ellos no se llevan bien y ahora los veo como si fueran muy buenos amigos – dijo Andrés

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Alice – valla eso si que es…ra…raro, muy raro

- Lo ves – dijo Andrés

- Freddie esta con mi hermana ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Alice

- Si y a ella parece molestarle mucho que ellos paren juntos – dijo Andrés

- Andrés escúchame bien – dijo Alice – por nada del mundo hagas caso a lo que dice Luciana, simplemente no la oigas

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Andrés – bueno, aparte del hecho que este loca

- Ella no piensa bien las cosas – dijo Alice – no la escuches ¿bien?

- Esta bien – dijo Andrés – para ser menor que ella, eres mucho mas madura

- No lo creo – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza – en fin…si de verdad quieres a Sam, pues…- decía suspirando – trata de conquistarla

- Lo haré – dijo Andrés

Varios minutos después, Sam caminaba por el pasillo tratando de no encontrarse con ningún maestro odioso, lo que le resultaba difícil porque pensaba que todos lo eran, hasta que venia hacia ella una chica apresurada con un cuaderno de dibujo, al llegar corriendo ambas chocaron, haciendo que la chica tirara sus cosas…

- ¡Fíjate! – dijo Sam

- Lo siento – dijo Alice recogiendo sus cosas – no quería hacerlo, perdón – decía asustada por la reacción de Sam

- Ya, ya, ya – dijo Sam – esta bien, suerte que me encontraste de buen humor Alice

- Uf que alivio yo… ¿sabes mi nombre? – dijo ella confundida

- Si, claro – dijo Sam – eres la hermana de Luciana, Alice, no soy tonta

- No es eso es que…no pensé que lo supieras – dijo Alice

- Pues si lo se – dijo Sam - ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Ah, nada – dijo Alice ocultando su cuaderno de dibujo – no es nada

- Ah….mira tienes algo en la mano – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Alice poniendo su mano adelante y al mismo tiempo Sam le quitaba su cuaderno

- Aja – dijo Sam abriéndolo

- No, no veas – dijo Alice – no es…bueno

- Wow – dijo Sam – ahora entiendo porque te pusieron en la clase de Andrés

- Fue suerte – dijo Alice arrebatándole el cuaderno – mi trabajo no es bueno – dijo sentándose en el suelo de un solo golpe

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Sam que seguía de pie

- No lo se – dijo Alice

- Bueno…- decía Sam dudosa en sentarse o no – eh…- decía sentándose a su lado al fin – no creo que sea malo

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Alice

- Si – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – si vieras todas las porquerías que hacen los chicos de mi clase, te darías cuenta

- Si pero eso es comparándolo con las porquerías – dijo Alice

- No, claro que no – dijo Sam sonriendo – fue sólo un ejemplo, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, sólo es arte

- Eso lo dices porque a diario no compites con alguien – dijo Alice

- Ah…ya veo – dijo Sam - ¿Luciana es un desastre en arte cierto?, bueno, ella es un desastre en todo – dijo pensándolo mejor mientras Alice soltaba una risita

- ¿Por qué hablas conmigo? – dijo Alice viéndola – no debería importante

- Y no me importa – dijo Sam – pero…haber… ¿clases o Alice?, creo que me quedo con la segunda opción

- Claro – dijo Alice

- Además…entre tu hermana y tu…tal vez…me caigas mejor – dijo Sam – ojo, dije tal vez

- Lo oí – dijo Alice sonriendo – es que...no es fácil tener alguien a tu lado que sabes que nunca superaras

- Lo se – dijo Sam acordándose de Carly – a veces…puedes sentir que siempre estarás solo detrás de ella

- Exacto – dijo Alice asintiendo

- Oye para ser bobita no lo eres – dijo Sam de frente – ouh, perdón

- Descuida – dijo Alice – estoy acostumbrada, sabes me gustaría que los demás pudieran ver que…

- No eres la persona que ellos imaginan – la corto Sam mirándola – lo se, a mi igual

- Pero a ti nadie te molesta – dijo Alice

- Porque me tienen miedo – dijo Sam – de otra manera lo harían

- Valla – dijo Alice – realmente eres increíble

- Ah no tanto – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Allí estas – dijo Andrés llegando y mirando a las dos - ¿Qué hacen en el suelo?

- Sólo hablando – dijo Sam levantándose

- Alice la maestra te busca desesperadamente – dijo Andrés

- ¿Por qué tienes pintura en el brazo? – dijo Alice

- Dije desesperadamente, me lanzo el frasco de pintura – dijo Andrés asustado

- Wow – dijo Sam – si que te necesita esa maestra

- Bien ya voy – dijo Alice – gracias Sam

- Ah de nada – dijo Sam – y…me gustaría presentarte a alguien después de clases

- ¿A quien? – dijo Alice

- Es un amigo – dijo Sam – creo que te ayudara con un asuntito

- ¿Asuntito? – dijo Andrés - ¿Qué asuntito?

- No seas chismoso y vallan a su clase – dijo Sam – adiós

- Nos vemos – dijeron Andrés y Alice marchándose

Mas tarde en el apartamento de Carly tocaban la puerta….

- ¿Si? – dijo Carly abriendo la puerta

- Hey Carls – dijo Sam

- ¿Sam? – dijo Carly – pensé que no vendrías hoy

- Pues…de hecho traigo a una amiga – dijo Sam – ven

- ¿Alice? – dijo Carly asustada - ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Tu vives aquí? – dijo Alice igual

- ¿Oye nos dejas pasar o no? – dijo Sam

- Ah…claro – dijo Carly – pasen

Sam y Alice entraron y se sentaron el sofá

- ¿Y…? – decía Carly

- Ah claro – dijo Sam - ¿esta Spencer?

- Si, esta en su habitación – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría que ayudara a Alice – dijo Sam – es buena en arte

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Carly – no lo sabia

- Nadie lo sabe – dijo Alice – y tampoco quiero que lo sepan, Sam me convenció de venir, ok

- Escucha, sólo dile que la ayude, yo debo irme a ya sabes donde con ya sabes quien a hacer tu sabes que – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly confundida

- Oh no me hagas repetirlo – dijo Sam – ya sabes lo que debo hacer en la tarde

- Ah claro – dijo Carly – tu ve, yo…me quedo con Alice

- Ok – dijo Sam levantándose – nos vemos – dijo saliendo del departamento

- Ahora si, habla – dijo Carly

- No puedo creer que esto esta pasando – dijo Alice apoyando su cabeza en el sofá

Después de unos minutos, Sam llegaba al gimnasio de costumbre, subió directo a la sala de karáte, pero no encontró a Freddie por ningún lado y se le hacia raro ya que él era siempre puntual

- Que extraño…- decía Sam caminando

- Disculpa, ¿Tú eres Sam? – dijo un chico entrando, al parecer trabajaba en el gimnasio

- Ah…sí – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué?

- Freddie me dejo un mensaje para ti – dijo el chico dándole un papel

- ¿Dónde se metió el zopenco ahora? – dijo Sam recibiendo el papel y leyéndolo - ¿pero…?

- Y creo que deberías cambiarte – dijo el chico marchándose

- ¿Qué planeas ahora Freddie? – dijo Sam para si misma

En casa de Carly…

- Realmente eres muy buena – decía Spencer

- Gracias – dijo Alice que estaba dibujando – entonces…no debo pensar tanto

- Creo que ese es tu problema – dijo Spencer – inspírate, pero no te traumes

- Ok…- decía Alice – tratare de…no… ¿traumarme?

- Eso – dijo Spencer – bien que les parece si voy por unos licuados para los tres y apenas vuelva te enseño algunas técnicas para que te relajes

- Bien – dijo Alice – gracias

Spencer se marchó y Carly miraba a Alice

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? – dijo Alice – me pones nerviosa, oíste a tu hermano, no debo traumarme

- Eh estado escuchando cosas que no me gustan – dijo Carly – lo que haces no esta bien

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada – dijo Alice

- Es como si por un lado dices que adoras las bananas y por el otro las hechas a la basura, te contradices a ti misma, debes elegir un camino – dijo Carly

- Oye primero, a mí si me gustan las bananas, ¿y qué rayos tiene que ver eso con el tema? – dijo Alice

- Ay no puede ser – dijo Carly

Después de varios minutos Sam llegaba a un parque muy bonito, algo que la hizo sonreír un poco fue ver una gran tela en el pasto con mucha comida y Freddie ahí, se fue acercando poco a poco…

- ¿No se supone que entrenaríamos? – dijo Sam

- Digamos que hubo un cambio de planes – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Sam sentándose

- Quería sacarte por un día de esas cuatro paredes – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Sam

- De la biblioteca – dijo Freddie – tal vez…necesitabas relajarte un poco, salir

- Me siento atrapada, con todos esos libros y…libros

- Es una biblioteca…sólo hay libros – dijo Freddie como lo mas obvio

- No busques una excusa para golpearte – dijo Sam

- Perdón – dijo Freddie – pero…por eso te pedí que vinieras, para que por un día te olvides de todo y ambos nos relajemos

- ¿Hablas de…pasar…la tarde juntos? – dijo Sam un poco incomoda

- Bueno…para relajarnos, si supongo, ¿algún problema? – dijo Freddie

- Pues…no creo – dijo Sam – porque…es obvio que…esto no es…eh…

- ¿Una cita? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Silencio zopenco – dijo Sam lanzándole un pedazo de pan que había entre la comida

- Auch – se quejo Freddie - ¿Por qué la violencia?

- Por decir tonterías – dijo Sam – mira lo que me haces hacer, yo nunca desperdicio comida

- Ya tranquilízate – dijo Freddie – sólo te molestaba

- Si, no lo hagas – dijo Sam – ese es mi papel, revisa el contrato

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Nada – dijo Sam – en fin… ¿podemos comer todo esto? – dijo emocionada viendo la comida

- Pues claro – dijo Freddie - ¿pero no quieres jugar un rato?

- ¿Aquí? – dijo Sam

- Ves ese árbol de allá – dijo Freddie – hay algo que quiero mostrarte

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie

En casa de Carly….

- Es hora de irme – dijo Alice – muchas gracias por enseñarme todo eso Spencer

- Ah no es nada – dijo Spencer – amo a los futuros artistas, es la nueva generación de Spencercitos

- Eso no existe hermano – dijo Carly

- En mi cabeza si – dijo Spencer

- Igual que el Castoratón – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- ¿Castoratón? – dijo Alice

- Esa criatura es real – dijo Spencer

- Por favor no cuentes la historia…- decía Carly

- Estaba yo un día en….- contaba Spencer

En el parque….

- ¿Son columpios? – dijo Sam en tono burlón

- Nunca eres demasiado grande para usar uno – dijo Freddie

- Tú no eres ni grande – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿A no? – dijo Freddie levantando sus brazos orgulloso – mira nomás estos músculos

- Ay no puede ser – decía Sam en tono burlón fingiendo sorpresa – hasta podrías derrotar a Superman

- Muy graciosa Puckett – decía Freddie

- Oye sólo porque ya tienes unos pequeños musculitos, no te convierte en invencible – dijo Sam

- Sólo sube al columpio – dijo Freddie

- Bien – dijo Sam obedeciendo mientras Freddie también subía al columpio y ambos se balanceaban suavemente

- Genial no – dijo Freddie

- Supongo – dijo Sam tratando de no aburrirse

En casa de Carly, ella y Alice estaban aburridas en el sofá…

- Y entonces lo vi otra vez era el….- seguía contando Spencer

- ¿Puedo irme ya? – dijo Alice cansada

- ¿No quieres seguir escuchando mi historia? – dijo Spencer

- Nadie quiere Spencer – dijo Carly

- No saben escuchar cosas buenas – dijo Spencer como niño regañado

- Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Alice

- Cuando tengas otro problema con eso del arte puedes regresar – dijo Carly – Spencer te ayudara

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Alice

- Si claro – dijo Spencer

- No hay ningún problema con eso – dijo Carly – esto no tiene nada que ver con…

- Lo se – dijo Alice – gracias

- Y por favor piensa en lo que te dije

- No puedo hacer lo que me pides – dijo Alice – estoy entre la espada y la pared

- Entonces simplemente has eso – dijo Carly – nada, no digas nada y punto

- Lo intentare – dijo Alice

- Gracias – dijo Carly

En el parque…

- Y entonces tuvieron que llevarme al hospital…- contaba Freddie mientras Sam reía

- ¿Sólo por una cortada con papel? – dijo Sam

- Mi mamá es única – dijo Freddie

- Si lo se – dijo Sam sonriendo y mirando a Freddie

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Cómo haces que las cosas parezcan mas fáciles de lo que son? – dijo Sam

- Secreto mió – dijo Freddie sonriendo también

- Tenias razón – dijo Sam – por un momento se me olvido todo lo que me espera

- ¿Aun sigues pensando que reprobaras? – dijo Freddie

- Sabes que sucederá – dijo Sam levantándose del columpio

- Oye espera – dijo Freddie levantándose también y deteniéndola

- ¿Ahora que? – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué no confías en ti? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Acaso alguien lo hace? – dijo Sam

- Pues…yo lo hago – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam

- Si, claro, y, y Carly también – dijo Freddie nervioso

- Seguro – dijo Sam

- Eres buena Sam – dijo Freddie – sólo que tu manera de aprender es distinta, odias cuando el profesor esta hable y hable en historia y parece que nunca acabara

- Es aburrido – dijo Sam

- Si, pero ¿Cuándo te enseño yo? – dijo Freddie

- Es distinto, lo haces…divertido, lo que es raro porque tú no tienes nada de divertido – dijo Sam

- No presiones, trato de animarte – dijo Freddie

- Ah claro – dijo Sam

- El punto es…que se puedes hacerlo, cuando yo te explico entiendes bien – dijo Freddie – y hasta pareces emocionada

- Es que lo pones como si fuera una película, así es mas fácil de aprender – dijo Sam – pero el examen no será así Freddie, debo sentarme en una carpeta frente al profesor, nada más que nosotros dos solos y un examen del que depende mi calificación final, eso me pone muy nerviosa

- Lo se, pero no te pongas nerviosa, sólo concéntrate – dijo Freddie – escucha…no te traje aquí para que te pongas mas nerviosa de lo que estas, se supone que nos vamos a relajar, tu del examen y yo de…

- ¿Luciana? – dijo Sam

- De todo – dijo Freddie – ahora, ¿quieres volver para comer algo?

- Si, me gustaría – dijo Sam – vamos

En casa de Luciana, Alice estaba en su cuarto pintando cuando su hermana entra de golpe

- ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – dijo Alice – es una puerta

- No me interesa – dijo Luciana – necesito que me des el numero de Andrés ahora

- ¿Para que? – dijo Alice

- Quiero hablar con él – dijo Luciana sonriendo – parece que alguien se va a decepcionar de la tonta de Samantha Puckett

- ¿Le vas a contar lo que Freddie y ella hacen en las tardes? – dijo Alice asustada

- Exacto – dijo Luciana

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice

- Una amiga de la escuela, acaba de llamarme – dijo Luciana – y acaba de ver a mi Freddie con esa niña en el parque, en una cita

- Eso no es posible – dijo Alice - ¿no me dijiste que entrenaban los martes y jueves?, hoy es jueves

- Si lo se – dijo Luciana – pero ahí están los dos, y no voy a dejar que me vean la cara de tonta, así que dame el telefono

- Oye si ya sabes que Freddie entrena con Sam porque mejor no dejas las cosas como están – dijo Alice – no metas a otras personas en esto

- ¿Qué parte de cita no entiendes tonta? – dijo Luciana

- No creo que sea una cita – dijo Alice – ellos se odian ¿Qué no?, además a ti no te importaba Freddie, hasta ibas a cortar con el, cuando terminara el semestre

- ¿Has visto como ha cambiado? – dijo Luciana – por eso no había dicho nada, pero llego la hora de hablar

- ¿Así que ahora si lo quieres? – dijo Alice

- Pues esta mas fuerte de lo que era – dijo Luciana – no estoy enamorada pero ahora ya no me da vergüenza que me vean con él, y no voy a permitir que me lo quite, así que el telefono ¡ahora!

- No lo hagas – dijo Alice – me meterás en problemas a mi también

- ¿Tu que tienes que ver en todo esto? – dijo Luciana

- Pues…. – decía Alice nerviosa – él es mi amigo y si se entera que yo lo sabia, me odiara y…no quiero eso

- Bueno para que te tranquilices, no le diré que lo sabias – dijo Luciana – ahora dame el telefono, por las buenas o por las malas

- Esta bien – dijo Alice rendida – llámalo

En el parque…

- Wow – decía Sam - ¿tú preparaste todo?

- Ser hijo único tiene privilegios – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Ojala los tuviera yo – dijo Sam murmurando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- Ah nada – dijo Sam - pensaba en otra cosa

- ¿Cosa o mas bien persona? – dijo Freddie

- De que hablas – dijo Sam

- De Andrés – dijo Freddie – no me digas que no notaste sus celos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- Ay por favor Sam – dijo Freddie – era obvio, esta mañana cuando dijo lo del examen, eres muy lista como para no darte cuenta

- Si lo note – dijo Sam – fue…muy…incomodo

- Tal vez – dijo Freddie – pero… ¿tú sientes algo por él?

- ¿Quieres otro sándwich? – dijo Sam de repente

- Ah…- decía Freddie confundido por su reacción – si, claro

- Sabes…gracias por todo – dijo Sam sonriendo – este ha sido aunque no lo creas uno de los mejores días de mi vida

- Fue un día raro, pero… no deja de haber sido bueno – dijo Freddie sonriendo también

Justo cuando ambos se sonreían uno al otro, una pelota cayó en medio de los dos y se asustaron, hasta que una chica llegaba corriendo para recoger el balón

- Lo siento mucho – dijo la chica recogiendo la pelota

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie – no hay problema

- ¡Oye Billy! – gritaba la chica hacia otro lado - ¡Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, arruinaste la cita de estos chicos!

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- Chicos lo lamento, mi hermano es un idiota, no sabe tirar una simple pelota – decía la chica – por cierto, hacen una linda pareja, que lindo son los novios jóvenes, adiós – dijo marchándose

- Eh…- decía Freddie nervioso

- Salgamos de aquí antes que me arrepienta de lo que dije – decía Sam

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie levantándose

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- ¿Debemos decirle? – dijo Sam

- Tu viste como se puso cuando no le contamos de…- trato de decir Freddie

- Ya, ya, ya no es necesario que me lo repitas – dijo Sam – bueno…dile y luego me cuentas que dijo – dijo Sam tratando de huir

- A no – dijo Freddie – los dos le diremos

- Oye fue tu idea – dijo Sam – tu me metiste en esto, tu sácame, además como si fuera la gran cosa

- Pues si no es la gran cosa, hay que decirle – dijo Freddie

- Bien – dijo Sam rendida – y…te quería decir otra cosa

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- Hoy entrenamos – dijo Sam

- Se supone que hoy te toca estudiar – dijo Freddie

- Si, pero perdimos un día de entrenamiento por lo que hiciste – dijo Sam – y…no es justo para ti, yo estudio tres días, tu sólo dos

- Ohhh, creo que te agrado – dijo Freddie fastidiándola

- Ni lo sueñes tonto – dijo Sam – ahora andando – dijo marchándose con Freddie

- Interesante…- decía Luciana que estaba escondida por los casilleros

Después de unos minutos…

- Carly…-decía Sam – eh…hay algo que te vamos a decir

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Carly tranquilamente

- Bueno, se supone que ayer teníamos entrenamiento ¿cierto? – dijo Freddie

- Si, lo se – decía Carly confundida - ¿chicos que tienen?

- No entrenamos ayer – dijo Sam – nosotros…

- Bueno en realidad fue mi idea – decía Freddie

- Da igual – dijo Sam – nosotros…pues

- Salimos al parque – dijo Freddie un poco preocupado por la reacción de Carly

- Ah eso – dijo Carly tranquilamente y metiendo libros en su casillero – ya lo sabía

- No fue lo que….espera – dijo Sam reaccionando - ¿ya lo sabias?

- Si – dijo Carly sonriendo y tranquila

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – pregunto Freddie

- Tengo twitter chicos – dijo Carly como la cosa más obvia – deberían intentar usarlo

- ¿Lo publicaste en la red? – dijo Sam enojada a Freddie

- Yo no fui – dijo Freddie

- No, de hecho fue una chica – dijo Carly – es fan del show y lo publico, ¿vamos a clase?

- Espera – dijo Freddie - ¿no te molesta?

- ¿Por qué lo haría? – dijo Carly – hablan como si hubieran tenido una cita, o es que acaso fue….

- No claro que no – dijo Sam – que horror, hubiera tenido pesadillas

- Gracias eh – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Chicos relájense – dijo Carly – ahora, esto es una escuela – decía señalando el alrededor - donde nosotros – decía señalando a los tres - debemos estudiar, así que ¿vamos?

- Nos hablas como si tuviéramos 5 años – dijo Freddie

- Pues así se comportan los dos – dijo Carly sonriendo – andando chicos

Después de las primeras clases…

- Lo que te dije ayer es cierto – dijo Luciana persiguiendo a Andrés

- Oye ya te dije que no me interesa, lo que digas – decía Andrés caminando

- Ella te miente – dijo Luciana y Andrés se detuvo

- No hables de ella sin saber como es en realidad – dijo Andrés enojado – lo que me dices no es cierto

- Ya te dije que si – decía Luciana – Sam y Freddie entrenan por las tardes los martes y jueves y los demás días él le enseña historia para su examen

- Eso no es lógico – dijo Andrés

- ¿Te has fijado que ha mejorado en historia? – dijo Luciana - ¿crees que acaso eso es un milagro del cielo?

**(Punto de vista de Andrés) **

_Flashback_

_Eh…- decía Sam – pues…- se inició con la auto proclamación del Tercer Estado como Asamblea Nacional en 1789 y finalizó con el golpe de estado de Napoleón Bonaparte en 1799_

_- Eso es…correcto – dijo el maestro sorprendido al igual que todos - ¿de donde estabas leyendo?_

_- De ningún lado – dijo Sam – ni siquiera eh sacado mi libro_

_- Pero…_

_- Sólo siga con la clase – dijo Sam sonriendo_

_- ¿Y tan rápido estudiaste? – dijo Andrés _

_- Te dije que me entendería rápido – dijo Freddie sonriendo_

_Fin flashback_

- ¿y que si ha mejorado? – dijo Andrés – seguro esta estudiando

- Exacto con Freddie – dijo Luciana – y no me gusta que pasen tiempo juntos, o acaso no has notado eso también

**(Punto de vista de Andrés)**

_Flashback_

_- ¿Eres tu? – dijo Andrés apareciendo – ¿acaso Freddie también tiene clases de baile?_

_- Andrés – dijo Sam - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Iba de camino a tu casa para charlar un rato pero…veo que se me adelantaron – dijo Andrés viendo a Freddie_

_- ¿Yo? – dijo Freddie nervioso – ah no, lo que pasa es que…_

_- Nos encontramos en el camino – dijo Sam – y…Freddie se ofreció a acompañarme ¿cierto?_

_- Ah si eso – dijo Freddie – pero…ya me iba, así que…los dejo, adiós – dijo Freddie marchándose_

_- No para – decía Freddie – estas haciendo que me duela más, ¡Sam!_

_- Deja de moverte pareces oruga – decía Sam agarrando el rostro de Freddie mientras el trataba de zafarse_

_- ¡Oye no! – se quejaba Freddie_

_- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Andrés confundido viendo como Sam tomaba el rostro de Freddie_

_- Eh…nada – dijo Sam soltando a Freddie – es sólo… ¿oye has visto Titanic? – dijo de repente_

_- Suficiente como para estudiar algo – dijo Freddie apresurado – ven, vamos al salón y estudiemos rápido _

_- Yo puedo estudiar con Sam – dijo Andrés – para mi no es ningún problema ayudarla _

_- Lo sé, pero ya estudiaste, nosotros no – dijo Freddie – creo que seria mejor si yo estudio con ella _

_- ¿Cuál es el problema si quiero hacerlo yo? – dijo Andrés serio _

_- Ninguno, pero me entenderá mejor a mi – dijo Freddie serio también _

_- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – dijo Andrés un poco enojado – tal vez seria bueno si yo lo hago _

_- Yo se como ella entiende mejor – dijo Freddie un poco enojado también _

_- Oigan los dos – dijo Sam - ¿recuerdan que sólo tengo 10 minutos? – dijo sarcásticamente _

_- Yo te ayudare a estudiar – dijo Andrés _

_- Gracias pero por alguna extraña….muy extraña….muy pero muy extraña razón – decía Sam – creo que seria mejor si Freddie me ayudara, tu ya estudiaste, yo sólo te atrasaría _

_- Hecho, vamos – dijo Freddie tomando el brazo de Sam y marchándose con ella _

_Fin flashback_

- ¿Lo estas pensando cierto? – dijo Luciana

- Oye, sé que esos dos están más raros que de costumbre, pero…- decía Andrés – debe ser por otra cosa

- No seas ingenuo Andrés – decía Luciana – si a ti no te importa que te roben a Sam, me da igual, pero yo no voy a dejar que se quede con Freddie

- Ella no esta enamorada de Freddie – dijo Andrés enojado

- ¿Y lo esta de ti? – dijo Luciana alzando las cejas

- Yo…- decía Andrés

- Date cuenta, están pasando demasiado tiempo juntos – dijo Luciana – es obvio que terminaran enamorándose

- Claro que no – dijo Andrés

- Yo…puedo ayudarte – dijo Luciana sonriendo - ¿quieres que Sam se enamore de ti?, puedo hacer que ocurra

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Andrés

- Primero lo primero – dijo Luciana – hay que descubrirlos en su mentira

- Aun no creo lo que me dices – dijo Andrés

- Si no me crees lo descubrirás hoy – dijo Luciana – Sam entrenara con Freddie hoy, ya que perdieron clases ayer

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – dijo Andrés

- Porque lo se – dijo Luciana – así que me acompañaras hoy por la tarde, y tu mismo te darás cuenta de la mentira que te dijo

Después de varias horas….

- Carly – decía Spencer llegando a la sala

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly

- Pensé que ya había acabado – dijo Spencer – la personita misteriosa te llama

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Carly tomando el telefono - ¿hola?, ya vete Spencer

- Bien – dijo Spencer como niño caprichoso

- ¿Carly?

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Carly

- Sabes, tú también deberías llamarme, no cuesta tanto

- Ya lo se – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – oye…debo decirte que…las cosas se complican cada vez mas

- ¿Qué?, pero pensé que lo tenias cubierto

- No es un trabajo fácil – dijo Carly

- Creo que es hora de confesar

- NO – dijo Carly alarmada – dame mas tiempo, se que funcionara

- Aun no puedo creer lo que pasa y como me metí en esto

En el gimnasio….

- Bien – decía Sam – valla Fredo si que mejoras

- Ah lo se – dijo Freddie

- Si, tu modestia también mejora – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – pero aun no eres tan fuerte – dijo sonriendo

- ¿A no? – dijo Freddie – pensé que había quedado claro ayer

- Por favor Freddie – decía Sam dándose la vuelta – aun debes…

- Sube a mi espalda – dijo Freddie de repente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Sube a mi espalda – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Y eso como para qué? – dijo Sam

- Para que veas que no soy tan débil – dijo Freddie

- No dije que eras débil, lo pensé que es otra cosa, pero no lo dije

- Vamos, ¿acaso tienes miedo? – dijo Freddie

- No, pero no voy a hacer eso – dijo Sam – no me aguantarías

- Inténtalo – dijo Freddie sonriendo y poniéndose de espaldas para que Sam suba

- Ah…- decía Sam acercándose – bueno…que mas da

Sam subió a la espalda de Freddie y la paseaba por toda la sala de karáte, mientras ella reía sin parar

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Sam riendo – enserio puedes conmigo

- Claro que si princesa Puckett, ¿Qué creías? – decía Freddie

- Ya ahora si, ya bájame – dijo Sam

- Eh…déjame ver…NO – dijo Freddie divertido

- Es enserio Freddie, bájame – dijo Sam

- Ya te dije que no – dijo Freddie

- Oye – decía Sam sonriendo a penas, aunque lo negara estaba divirtiéndose – ya bájame

- ¿Así que estas son tus clases de baile? – dijo Andrés viendo la escena

- Andrés – dijo Sam alarmada y viéndolo

- Linda clase noviecito – dijo Luciana que estaba parada en la puerta con Andrés

- Luciana – dijo Freddie de igual modo

- ¿Sólo van a decir eso? – dijo Luciana mientras Freddie bajaba a Sam

- Esto no es lo que estas pensando – dijo Freddie a Luciana

- Me mentiste – dijo Andrés – no…puedo creerlo

- No podía decirte nada – dijo Sam

- Pensé que éramos amigos – dijo Andrés – pero… ya me di cuenta que no – dijo saliendo

- No espera – dijo Sam tratando de alcanzarlo

- Alto – dijo Freddie deteniéndola del brazo

- Tengo que hablar con él – dijo Sam

- No tienes que darle explicaciones de nada – dijo Freddie

- No pero tu si – dijo Luciana

- Suéltame Freddie – dijo Sam viéndolo a los ojos

- Hazlo – dijo Luciana

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie soltándola y Sam salio corriendo

- Explícame ahora todo lo que pasa – dijo Luciana fingiendo que no sabia nada, pero Freddie miraba hacia la puerta - ¡Te estoy hablando! – dijo Luciana

- Lo siento – dijo Freddie – yo…te lo diré todo

Afuera del gimnasio…

- Espera – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? – dijo Andrés - ¿Qué te divertiste viéndome la cara de tonto?

- Claro que no – dijo Sam

- Se supone que éramos amigos – dijo Andrés

- Y lo somos – dijo Sam

- No, los amigos no se mienten entre ellos – dijo Andrés

- No podía contarte nada – dijo Sam – era una de las condiciones

- Y a cambio de eso me mentiste – dijo Andrés

- Lo siento si – dijo Sam un poco enojada – además no era mi obligación contarte nada, era un asunto entre Freddie y yo

- Si veo que tienen demasiados asuntos – dijo Andrés enojado – pues que te parece si continúan haciéndolos, adiós – dijo marchándose

**Y chicos…. ¿les gusto?, espero que si, otra vez lamento haber demorado así, espero que no se molesten…por fisss, compréndanme, como ya dije, regrese y ahora si, gracias a mi emoción el fic se pondrá mas interesante jajaja, los capítulos prometo hacerlos lo mejor que pueda! para compensar el tiempo que me demore, muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos…saludos a México, Argentina, a todititos los países que leen esta historia los amo chicos, y volví jejej yeihhhhh**

***A Jenndulzoe: Claro que escuche la canción de Jennette Generation Love, amo esa canción, la de Miranda no eh escuchado pero lo haré pronto, gracias por avisar y por leer esta historia, cuídate mucho y que lindo que también seas fan de Jennette! **

***A Brenda : Muchas gracias!, espero que te guste el capitulo y tratare de terminar rápido con LOVE AND TEARS, cuídate, saludos **

**Muchas gracias a todos, chicos por desarme suerte en mi examen y todo jejeje, los adoro, ya les voy a responder pronto a todos, lo tengo que hacer! , cuídense **

***A Splashface: ¿Es enserio?, haha seguro fueron tus gritos los que escuche hasta mi casa jajaja, si , ya vi las promos, lo vi justo un día antes de mi examen y no podía pensar en nada mas que en eso, grite, salte llore, corrí, no sabia que mas hacer, casi me da un infarto jaja, (no es broma casi me da uno ¬¬ ) jajaja, pero no me importo segui gritando que mi primo que era el único que estaba en mi casa se asusto y llego con alcohol pensó q me moría o algo haha, fue gracioso, y si tenia miedo porque me había olvidado todo del examen, pero Lugo reflexione y dije…si no ingreso no voy a ver con ganas IOMG así que no… me concentre de nuevo jajaja ya quiero que sea 9 wiiii **

Continuación:

- Eres un tonto – dijo Luciana – así empeoras las cosas

- No quiere hablarme – dijo Sam

- ¿Le pedirás disculpas? – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – dijo Alice

- Me mintió – dijo Andrés – y por él

- ¡Era una de las condiciones no teníamos opción! – dijo Freddie levantando la voz

- Soy tu novia – dijo Luciana enojada – me molesta y debería importarte

- No intentaron hacerle daño a nadie – les dijo Carly

- Que esto no influya en tu examen – dijo Freddie

- ¡Tu no tienes que disculparte! – dijo Freddie enojado – ¡no hiciste nada malo!

- No quiero que deje de ser mi amigo – dijo Sam

- ¿Podemos hablar?...


	15. ¿Sam siente algo por Andrés?

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Bueno primero quería empezar diciendo ¿vieron los KCA?, lo vi el día que se estreno y lo volveré a ver en Nickelodeon hoy. ya que es lunes, puedo decir que grite como loca con las presentaciones , jaja, bueno espero que los que hayan votado se alegren si ganan sus favoritos, yo la verdad por eso no me alegre mucho, no ganaron casi los que yo quería, pero en fin, me alegre muchísimo por los que si, bueno volviendo a la historia, perdón por haber demorado un poco, pero tenia las ideas revueltas y no podía entrar a la computadora, pero lo termine y esta listo para compartir, espero que les guste y notaran sentimientos raros encontrados aquí…**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**¿Sam siente algo por Andrés?"**

Ese día después del show…

- Ok – hablen – dijo Carly – que fue todo eso

Sam y Freddie se miraron y luego vieron a su mejor amiga

- Vamos – dijo Carly – el show fue muy raro, se notaba que ambos estaban extraños

- Andrés y Luciana se enteraron de todo – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly – hablas de todo o sea todo, ¿todo?

- Las clases de Freddie, mis clases de historia, mi examen, todo – dijo Sam

- ¿Pero quien se lo dijo? – decía Carly

- Yo que se – dijo Sam – el punto es que los dos lo saben y…Andrés se molesto conmigo

- Aun no entiendo porque – dijo Freddie – no es su asunto

- No intentaron hacerle daño a nadie – les dijo Carly

- Tal vez no, si no le hubiera mentido – dijo Sam un poco culpable – debo irme

- No – dijo Freddie - ¿A dónde?

- A mi casa – dijo Sam

- Pero tu siempre te quedas hasta tarde aquí – dijo Freddie mientras Carly lo veía extraño

- Pues hoy no – dijo Sam – no tengo ánimos de nada

- ¿Enserio no quieres quedarte? – dijo Carly – tengo pollo frito amiga – dijo como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo

- Uhhh pollo frito – dijo Freddie siguiendo la emoción

- Bueno – dijo Sam soltando una sonrisa por la ocurrencia de sus amigos – tal vez un rato

- Genial – dijo Freddie

Mientras Sam disfrutaba su pollo frito Carly llamo a Freddie a la cocina

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué van hacer ahora? – dijo Carly

- No lo se – dijo Freddie – pero…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Freddie – Luciana esta muy molesta y todo y…al inicio pensé que lo primero que me diría seria que dejara de entrenar, pero…

- ¿No te dijo nada? – dijo Carly sorprendida y confundida

- Sólo se molesto por el hecho de que no le había dicho nada acerca de eso – dijo Freddie – pero en ningún momento me dijo que dejara de entrenar

- Eso si que es raro – dijo Carly – y no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero concuerdo con ella

- Yo no quiero dejar de entrenar – dijo Freddie – pero ya viste a Sam – dijo señalando hacia el sofá – no se si quiera seguir haciéndolo y sabes por ultimo eso no me interesa, lo que me importa es su examen

- Cierto – dijo Carly – eso importa ahora y…no puedo creer que le haya afectado lo de Andrés

- ¿Tanto le importa? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Creo que si – dijo Carly

- Pues al inicio casi la mata – dijo Freddie

- Sólo se tropezó con una roca y el andaba en patineta – dijo Carly – no la estaba apuntando con arma o así – dijo sarcásticamente

- Es la misma cosa – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

- Si claro – dijo Carly sonriendo – ven vamos a hablar con ella

En la sala…

- Rico pollo Carly – decía Sam

- ¿Ya te lo acabaste? – dijo Carly

- ¿Te sorprende? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- No te pases de listo Fredtonto – dijo Sam

- Regreso – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- No…-decía Sam – aun me siento mal, ¡Rayos!, que sensación tan fea, es parecida cuando…oh no – dijo Sam alarmada al parecer había recordado algo – debo irme, ahora – dijo levantándose de inmediato

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Freddie

- Nada – dijo Sam mirándolo extraño – yo…ay no puede ser, debo irme ya

- Sam espera – dijo Carly

- Vengo mañana – dijo Sam – lo prometo ok, adiós – dijo saliendo del apartamento

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_Ay no, es imposible yo…me siento casi igual de culpable como cuando le dije a todo el mundo que Freddie no había besado a nadie, y recuerdo que sucedió después, yo… se que no es lo mismo y debo admitir que me sentí mas culpable cuando dije lo de Freddie, no hay punto de comparación con eso pero, no me gusta tener esa sensación de nuevo, y… ¿Por qué me importa tanto si sólo es un chico? _

El sábado por la mañana, Carly bajaba las escaleras, aún tenia puesta su pijama, unos pantaloncillos azules sueltos y una remera blanca con un pequeño dibujo de un perrito, estaba un poco despeinada y era inevitable notar que recién se levantaba, iba directo hacia la cocina, pero en su intento…

- ¿Sam? – dijo Carly fijándose en el sofá

- Ah hola Carls – dijo Sam - ¿y tu me criticas que soy dormilona?, ya son las 9:00 AM

- Estaba cansada – dijo Carly – tenia que resolver algunas cosas y…espera, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Dije que vendría, ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Sam

- Ah cierto – dijo Carly – pero pensé que llegarías en la tarde

- Nah – dijo Sam – mamá estaba haciendo ejercicio y…si fueras yo, hubieras huido al instante

- Ahora entiendo – dijo Carly sentándose a su lado – bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No lo se – dijo Sam con desgano

- Sam… ¿Por qué te afecto tanto lo de Andrés? – dijo Carly

- Si sabes la respuesta, dámela – dijo Sam

- ¿No será que sientes algo por él? – dijo Carly

- Ya no se nada Carly – dijo Sam – y…mejor hay que hacer otra cosa que hablar de eso

- Esta bien – dijo Carly – escuche que habrá maratón de la vaquita hoy

- Genial – dijo Sam fingiendo una sonrisa

Después de varias horas, Carly y Sam estaban viendo TV cuando llega Freddie

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie

- Hola – respondieron las dos sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

- Wow ¿maratón de la vaquita cierto? – dijo Freddie fijándose

- Si, pero ya esta acabando – dijo Carly apagando la tele

- Oye pero…- dijo Sam – yo quería seguir viendo

- Ya vimos ese episodio muchas veces – dijo Carly

- ¿Y que? – dijo Sam – muchas personas ven episodios tras episodios iguales y no les importa

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Freddie

- Pues gracias – dijo Sam con satisfacción

- No se vale son dos contra uno – dijo Carly como niñita

- Bueno ya – dijo Sam – oye espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo a Freddie

- Pues perdón por querer venir a ver a mis amigas – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- No, no me refiero a eso – dijo Sam - ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

- Oh claro – dijo Carly - ¿Freddie no me digas que no te acordaste?

- Quieren decirme de que se trata de una vez que empiezo a desesperarme – dijo Freddie

- Hoy es sábado y…tenías una cita con Luciana – dijo Sam

- Oh rayos – dijo Freddie acordándose - ¿a que hora?

- Pues viendo mi reloj…- decía Carly – faltan 15 minutos

- Uf – dijo Freddie

- Para que sea una hora de retraso – termino de hablar Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie alarmado

- Es imposible que olvidaras que tenías una cita con tu novia – dijo Sam

- Lo olvide por completo, oh va a matarme – dijo Freddie levantándose rápido – adiós – dijo saliendo del apartamento

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo Sam

- Claro que si – dijo Carly sonriendo

El día lunes en la escuela, Sam pasaba por el pasillo cuando se choca accidentalmente con Andrés

- Lo siento – dijo Andrés secamente y viéndola

- Ah, no fue mi culpa – dijo Sam incomoda – eh…

- Déjalo así – dijo Andrés marchándose mientras Sam suspiraba

Después de minutos en el salón…

- No quiere hablarme – dijo Sam

- Valla si que esta molesto – dijo Carly

- Sam hoy tienes clases, ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Y que? – dijo Sam

- Que esto no influya en tu examen – dijo Freddie

- Freddie tiene razón – dijo Carly – perdón Sam, pero tu examen es más importante que todo

- Ya lo se – dijo Sam – descuida no dejare de estudiar, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable

- ¿Le pedirás disculpas? – dijo Carly

- No tiene porque hacer eso – dijo Freddie serio

- Odio pedir disculpas – dijo Sam

- Entonces no lo hagas – dijo Freddie – dejemos las cosas como están ¿bien?

- ¿Oye Freddie no se te hace raro que Luciana no se tomara a mal que le hayas mentido? – dijo Carly

- ¿Ella no se molesto? – dijo Sam – yo pensé que ya no quería que entrenáramos

- No, seguiremos haciendo eso – dijo Freddie – tampoco se porque no le molesto tanto

- Eso esta muy raro – decía Carly pensando

- Pero si se molesto por la cita del sábado – dijo Freddie – pero…aun así salimos

- Oye si mi novio me dejara plantada por mas de media hora y no me avisara el porqué yo me iría – dijo Carly razonando – no…no es normal – decía susurrando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Ah nada – dijo Carly reaccionando

Durante el periodo libre por el pasillo…

- Eres un tonto – dijo Luciana – así empeoras las cosas

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Andrés

- Ya me entere que no le hablas a Sam – dijo Luciana

- Como si eso te importara – dijo Andrés

- Pues claro bobo – dijo Luciana – y tu mismo te perjudicas, así nunca se va a enamorar de ti

- Me mintió – dijo Andrés

- Me importa un pepino lo que haya hecho – dijo Luciana – yo no le dije nada a Freddie por esa razón

- Pues disculpa pero yo si estoy enojado – dijo Andrés

- Pues acaba con eso – dijo Luciana - ¿quieres ver a Sam y Freddie juntos?, pues así terminaran si no haces algo

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – dijo Andrés con fastidio

- Que vallas a hablar con ella y la perdones, luego sigan siendo los mismos bobitos amigos, la enamores, y que la alejes de mi novio – dijo Luciana

- Pues si Freddie esta completamente enamorado de ti no tendrías porque preocuparte – dijo Andrés

- Así…bueno entonces dejémoslos que hagan lo que quieran – decía Luciana - te imaginas a ellos dos caminando de la mano por el parque tomados de las manos – decía viendo a Andrés – o quien sabe, los dos riéndose muy cariñosamente mientras tu estas detrás de ella sólo observando lo que ocurre o…

- ¡Ya cállate! – dijo Andrés enojado

- Pues piénsalo entonces – dijo Luciana – tu podrías lograr que Sam se enamore de ti, pero eso solo depende que tu lo quieras, adiós – dijo marchándose

Por otro lado en los casilleros…

- No quiero que deje de ser mi amigo – dijo Sam

- Entonces habla con él – dijo Carly

- ¿Cómo? si no quiere hacerlo – dijo Sam

- Pues…- dijo Carly desviando la vista – lo siento amiga, me tengo que ir

- ¿Qué?, pero…. ¿A donde? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Tengo que averiguar algo – dijo Carly marchándose corriendo – lo siento

- Oh Carly Shay tu estas mas rara que nunca – dijo Sam para si misma

- Hey – dijo Freddie llegando - ¿Dónde esta Carly?

- Huyo – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- No me preguntes que ni yo lo entendí – dijo Sam

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie

Mas lejos de allí…

- Dime que esta sucediendo – decía Carly

- Sólo lo que sabes – decía Alice – ahora ya vete, me causas problemas

- No – dijo Carly – dime por qué a Luciana no le molesta lo que hace Freddie

- Yo ni siquiera sé lo que hace – dijo Alice

- No te hagas – dijo Carly – tu lo sabes bien, ahora dime

- Bien – dijo Alice

En los casilleros…

- Hoy repasaremos unos temas de historia que creo que no manejas bien – dijo Freddie

- ¿Te refieres a todos? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Muy graciosa – decía Freddie sonriendo también – tu eres…

- Hola lindo – dijo Luciana abrazando a Freddie de sorpresa y mirando a Sam con una sonrisa hipócrita

- Ah hola – dijo Freddie confundido

- ¿Y…que hacen? – dijo Luciana

- Hablando de historia – dijo Sam - ¿si sabes lo que es verdad?

- Si claro – dijo Luciana – la materia de la que depende tu vida - dijo sonriendo

- Basta - dijo Freddie – sólo le estaba diciendo los temas que le voy a enseñar hoy

- ¿Iras a la biblioteca? – dijo Luciana

- ¿Ya le contaste todo? – dijo Sam

- Si, por eso soy su NOVIA – dijo Luciana haciendo énfasis en esa palabra mientras que Sam rodaba los ojos

- Pues bien por ti – dijo Sam

- Claro que si – dijo Luciana sonriendo – oye y… ¿haz hablando con Andrés?

- Eso a ti que te importa – dijo Sam enojada

- Luciana nosotros nos tenemos que ir – dijo Freddie tomando a Sam del brazo – vamos – dijo marchándose con ella

Freddie llevo a Sam al salón de música, para suerte de ellos estaba vacío

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Sam – quería decirle cosas horribles a tu novia

- Ya lo se – dijo Freddie – por eso te traje, deja de una vez el tema de Andrés de lado

- No puedo – dijo Sam enojada

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie enojado también – es estresante tener que verte a cada rato así ¿lo sabes?

- ¿Y que quieres que haga entonces? – dijo Sam enojada

- Que dejes de pensar en eso seria una opción – dijo Freddie viéndola

- Le mentí – dijo Sam

- ¡Era una de las condiciones no teníamos opción! – dijo Freddie levantando la voz

- Siempre existe una – dijo Sam – tal vez Carly tenga razón y deba disculparme

- ¡Tu no tienes que disculparte! – dijo Freddie enojado – ¡no hiciste nada malo!

- ¿Entonces por qué me siento así? – dijo Sam

- Tu nunca te sientes culpable por nadie, ¿Por qué con él sí? – dijo Freddie con su tono de voz normal

- No lo se – dijo Sam – es…es…extraño

- ¿Tu…? – decía Freddie - ¿quieres que te vuelva hablar?

- Si – dijo Sam mirándolo a los ojos

- Bien eso quieres, eso haré – dijo Freddie en dirección a la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Sam confundida

- A terminar con todo esto – dijo Freddie saliendo

- No espera – dijo Sam saliendo y deteniéndolo – no lo hagas

- Chicos…- decía Carly - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Nada – dijo Sam – nada

- Bueno pues si no pasa nada, entonces porque no nos vamos a clases antes que la señorita Briggs nos asesine – dijo Carly

- Cierto es tarde – dijo Freddie – hay que ir – dijo mientras Carly se daba la vuelta

- Si le dices algo a Andrés estas muerto – le susurro Sam a Freddie

- Bien – dijo Freddie mirándola enojado - no le diré nada

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly

- Nada – dijo Sam – hay que ir a clases

En el transcurso de las siguientes clases, Alice pasaba por el pasillo principal y encontró a Andrés en las escaleras, mirando hacia la nada

- Hola – dijo Alice - ¿no se supone que tienes clases?

- ¿Y crees que me pueda concentrar en algo que no sea Sam? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Siguen peleados cierto? – dijo Alice

- Chocamos en la mañana – dijo Andrés

- ¿Y? – dijo Alice - ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Nada – dijo Andrés – me fui

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice

- No podía verla y fingir que todo estaba bien – dijo Andrés

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – dijo Alice

- Es difícil para mí – dijo Andrés

- Lo se pero, estoy segura que quieres volver a ser su amigo – dijo Alice

- Me mintió – dijo Andrés – y por él

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? – dijo Alice – escucha Andrés, se que te mintió y que te duele, me queda claro …y enserio espero que no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, pero…era obvio lo que tenia que hacer

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés

- Freddie y Sam son amigos desde hace años – dijo Alice – y sé que parece que no se soportan y eso, pero de verdad lo son, Andrés, pasan tiempo en la escuela, en casa de Carly, tienen un show en Internet, ¿lo entiendes?, han sido amigos desde antes que tu aparecieras, y no te digo que seas menos que el pero, si Sam te contaba la verdad era como traicionar a Freddie, ¿crees que Sam traicionaría a su amigo de años por alguien que recién conoce?

- Pero también soy su amigo – dijo Andrés

- Sí, uno que le deja de hablar por la primera tontería que hace – dijo Alice

- Pero…

- Sam te mintió por una promesa que le hizo a su amigo, Andrés entiéndelo – dijo Alice – y…a diferencia de ella, yo lo hice por miedo, yo sabia lo que ellos hacían desde hace ya hace varios días, Luciana me lo contó

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés sorprendido

- Si…- decía Alice – y se que te vas a molestar conmigo, pero…al menos ya te dije lo que quería – dijo levantándose – así que…trata de arreglar las cosas con Sam, antes que sea demasiado tarde – dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna y marchándose

Andrés se quedo muy pensativo en la escalera después de eso

Después de varias horas que la escuela terminó, Sam y Freddie se dirigían a la biblioteca y cuando ya estaban llegando…

- Sam – decía Andrés agitado por tanto correr

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Sam confundida viéndolo

- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Ahora? – dijo Freddie

- Si ahora – dijo Andrés

- No se puede – dijo Freddie serio – Sam tiene que estudiar

- Lo se – dijo Sam – pero…

- Oye escucha – dijo Andrés – sé que eres su amigo y enserio me parece genial que la ayudes para aprobar ese examen, sé que es importante y no quiero interponerme en eso pero… ¿podrías darme tan sólo unos minutos con ella?

- Pues…- decía Freddie sorprendido y luego miro a Sam

- Será sólo una clase – dijo Sam

- Claro – dijo Freddie no con muchos ánimos – esta bien

- ¿Vamos? – dijo Andrés

- Si – dijo Sam marchándose con él mientras Freddie los veía irse

- Supongo que debo irme – dijo Freddie para si mismo

Sam y Andrés empezaron a caminar un rato sin decir ni una palabra y el silencio los mataba a ambos

- Bueno – decía Andrés – yo… lo siento

- ¿Te disculpas conmigo? – dijo Sam – soy yo la que te mentí

- Tal vez fue porque te presione demasiado para me contaras lo que sucedía, que tuviste que inventar algo para salir del tema – dijo Andrés - ¿fue eso?

- Pues si – dijo Sam - Freddie y yo pusimos varias condiciones cuando acordamos todo…

- Y no podían contarle nada a nadie – dijo Andrés – lo sé

- Se que fue una tontería eso del baile y todo pero…

- No…- decía Andrés sonriendo – fue gracioso

- Tal vez un poco – dijo Sam sonriendo igual

- ¿Y cuando es tu examen? – pregunto Andrés

- La próxima semana – dijo Sam

- Wow falta poco – dijo Andrés

- Si, pero eh avanzado bastante – dijo Sam – según Fredtonto puedo aprobar

- Estoy seguro de eso – dijo Andrés

- Necesito 75 puntos – dijo Sam – y para ser sincera, no estoy muy segura de lograrlo

- Yo creo que si – dijo Andrés dándole una sonrisa tierna – estoy seguro que lo harás, y…sobre el entrenamiento

- Todo empezó desde que vino el ex novio de Luciana – dijo Sam – un grandulón que casi mata a Freddie, es una larga historia

- Bueno podemos conversar hasta que lleguemos a licuados locos ¿quieres uno? – dijo Andrés

- Claro – dijo Sam

Mientras en casa de Carly…

- Hola – dijo Freddie entrando

- ¿Freddie? – dijo Carly - ¿Qué no estabas en la biblioteca?

- No ya no – dijo Freddie

- ¿Por qué…?

- Sam y Andrés se fueron a resolver sus "asuntos" – dijo Freddie con fastidio

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Carly - ¿ya se arreglaron?

- Yo que se – dijo Freddie

- Ay lo siento – dijo Carly confundida

- ¿Y tienes planes para hoy? – dijo Freddie

- Pues estaba pensando ir con Spencer por un licuado ¿vienes? – dijo Carly

- Ya que – dijo Freddie

- Wow cuanta emoción – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – ¿Spencer estas listo? – grito Carly

- Genial destrozaste uno de mis oídos – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- ¡Spencer! – grito otra vez Carly

- Y ahí va el otro – dijo Freddie

- Ya, ya, ya – decía Spencer llegando – estoy listo, ¿Freddie también ira?

- Pues si – dijo Freddie

- Bien entonces…- decía Carly – a licuados locos

En licuados locos…

- Creo saber eso – decía Andrés

- No, no sabes – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Bueno esta bien – dijo Andrés – no sé

- ¿Oye y cómo va el equipo? – dijo Sam

- Pues mejor que antes eso si te lo aseguro – dijo Andrés – pero depende de toda la escuela, que ganemos

- Pues supongo que los apoyaremos – dijo Sam

- No hablo de eso – dijo Andrés – sino de la competencia académica

- ¿Eh? – dijo Sam sin comprender

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – dijo Andrés - se selecciona cinco escuelas de Seattle, y compiten entre ellas – dijo Andrés

- ¿Y como las seleccionan? – dijo Sam

- Ahí entramos nosotros – dijo Andrés – los seleccionados son los que queden como finalistas en básquetbol

- ¿Hablas que si logran pasar ustedes la prueba la escuela entra en la competencia? - dijo Sam

- Pues si – dijo Andrés – pero igual debemos volver a jugar para la final

- Wow – dijo Sam - ¿y que competencias son?

- Pues las clásicas – dijo Andrés – matemáticas, ciencia, está la competencia de ajedrez también, y otras mas – decía Andrés – pero lo grandioso es que han aumentado competencias artísticas

- ¿Y cuales son? – dijo Sam

- Esta, pintura, baile en grupo, canto – dijo Andrés

- Oh – dijo Sam – bueno es genial saber que no participare en ninguna

- Pero cada vez que se gana en una competencia, todo el grado que participa recibe una recompensa

- ¿Quieres decir que si un chico de ultimo grado gana en matemáticas todo su grado sale recibiendo un premio? – dijo Sam

- Exacto – dijo Andrés

- Valla si que se lo toman enserio – dijo Sam

- Es por eso que las prácticas son mas fuertes ahora – dijo Andrés

- Eres un gran jugador – dijo Sam sonriendo – no deberías preocuparte

- ¿Iras a alentarme a los partidos en la competencia? – dijo Andrés

- Claro que si – dijo Sam

- Yo…había algo que quería decirte – decía Andrés – mucho antes del problema que hubo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam

- Eres una chica increíble – decía Andrés – y creo que la única que no es superficial

- Aja…- decía Sam nerviosa viendo venir lo que sospechaba

- Y…me gustaría pedirte algo – dijo Andrés – tal vez lo tomes de sorpresa

- Estoy segura de eso – decía Sam nerviosa y viéndolo

Andrés tomo la mano de Sam y ella al instante abrió los ojos como plato

- Oh, oh – dijo Sam casi paralizada

- Quería pedirte…- decía Andrés

- Aja…- decía Sam aun nerviosa, quería que todo acabara de una vez

- Que me dejes ser parte de tu vida – dijo Andrés de repente

- Yo… ¿ah? – dijo Sam confundida

- Quiero, que seamos muy buenos amigos, desde ahora, déjame conocerte como eres realmente, nada de mentiras – decía Andrés – y quiero que puedas confiar en mí, sin ningún miedo, permíteme tener un espacio en tu mundo – decía tiernamente mientras Sam lo miraba sonriendo – sólo permíteme entrar en tu vida

- Wow – decía Sam un poco idiotizada por Andrés – eso si fue de sorpresa

- Espero que una buena – dijo Andrés que todavía tomaba a Sam de la mano

- Claro que si – dijo Sam sonriendo – y…sí

- ¿Si me permites entrar en tu vida? – dijo Andrés un poco nervioso

- Te advierto que soy muy complicada – dijo Sam

- Correré el riesgo – dijo Andrés sonriendo

En este instante entraron los chicos, Carly, Spencer y Freddie

- Así que el chico que puede poner…- Carly no termino de hablar porque pudo ver al otro extremo a Sam y Andrés, y este tomando su mano – Oh por Dios – dijo Carly sorprendida pero sin hacer escándalo

- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Spencer

- Miren allá – dijo Carly señalando

- Es… ¿Sam y…? – decía Freddie viendo todo

- Andrés – dijo Carly volteando a ver a Freddie que no dejaba de ver la escena

- Valla se nota que arreglaron sus problemas – dijo Freddie – bien por ellos, pidamos un licuado – dijo desviando la vista

- ¿Estas demente? – dijo Carly tomándolo del brazo – vamos a ver que hay con ellos – decía mientras lo arrastraba hacia donde estaba Sam, y Spencer seguía a su hermanita

- Hola – dijo Carly curiosa - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Hablando no vez – dijo Freddie como la cosa mas obvia

- Si eso – dijo Sam soltándose de Andrés al instante y muy incomoda

- Entonces… ¿se arreglaron? – dijo Freddie

- Si – dijo Andrés – somos amigos de nuevo

- Uhm – decía Sam - ¿quieren sentarse?

- Claro – dijo Carly – chicos siéntense

- Bueno – dijo Spencer sentándose – que raros son los adolescentes

- ¿De que hablaban? – dijo Freddie

- De…la competencia académica – dijo Sam asintiendo - ¿ya sabían eso?

- Toda la escuela lo sabe Sam – decía Carly – creo que hasta Spencer

- Yo lo supe hace unos días – dijo Spencer

- ¿Acaso soy la única que no sabia de eso? – dijo Sam

- Si – dijo Freddie sonriendo – así eres tú

- Sin bromas Fredtonto – dijo Sam

- ¿Quién bromea Puckett? – dijo Freddie fastidiándola

- Si, claro – dijo Sam dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

- Es su manera de decir hola – le dijo Carly sonriendo a Andrés

- Ya veo – dijo Andrés confundido

Al día siguiente en la escuela…a los chicos le tocaba una clase con Luciana, y no era agradable al menos para Sam y Carly

- ¿Están discutiendo? – pregunto Sam

- Si – decía Carly volteando para ver a Freddie con Luciana al fondo del salón – todo indica que sí

- Que ridículos – dijo Sam

- ¿Cuánto crees que dure su relación? – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam extrañada

- ¿Enserio piensas que van a durar? – dijo Carly

- Pues supongo – dijo Sam – Freddie esta entrenando para impresionarla ¿lo olvidas?

- Si, pero si te pones a pensar no hemos sabido nada otra vez del tal Seth – dijo Carly – tal vez ya no le importe

- Da igual – dijo Sam - ¿desde cuando te interesa su relación?

- Siempre me importo – dijo Carly – Freddie es mi amigo

- Pues en vez de estar preocupándote de tu amigo, deberías pensar en tu novio – dijo Sam – no los eh visto juntos en siglos

- Ah claro que si – dijo Carly – justo hoy vamos a salir, Adam esta bien

- Si, pero tu no – dijo Sam – estas muy extraña

- Estoy bien – dijo Carly – soy la misma de siempre

- Seguro – dijo Sam

Al fondo del salón….

- Ayer no fuiste a la biblioteca y no me dijiste nada – decía Luciana enojada

- Lo siento – dijo Freddie – ya te dije que fue de improviso

- Si, pero luego fuiste a Licuados Locos y tampoco me dijiste eso – decía Luciana enojada

- Ayer fue un día raro ok – decía Freddie enojado también – no tengo que decirte todo

- Soy tu novia – dijo Luciana enojada – me molesta y debería importarte

- Claro que me importas – dijo Freddie

- Demuéstralo entonces – decía Luciana

- Oye Andrés se llevo a Sam ayer para que hablen, no tengo la culpa de que…- trato de decir Freddie

- Espera – dijo Luciana cortándolo - ¿Andrés busco a Sam?

- Si – dijo Freddie

- Oh valla – dijo Luciana – bueno, eh…no importa ya, tal vez me pase un poco

- ¿Qué? – decía Freddie confundido

- Dejémoslo así - dijo Luciana – ahora vallamos a sentarnos amorcito

- Ahhh - decía Freddie confundido - ¿de acuerdo?

Después de las clases, Andrés pasaba por el pasillo, cuando

- Bravo, bravo, bravo – decía Luciana aplaudiendo – así que me hiciste caso

- ¿Ahora que te pasa? – dijo Andrés

- Ya se que arreglaste las cosas con Sam Puckett – dijo Luciana

- Si así es – dijo Andrés – gracias, adiós – dijo tratando de irse

- Espera – decía Luciana – seguiste mi consejo

- No en realidad, seguí el de tu hermana – dijo Andrés – sabes…deberías escucharla un poco, apuesto a que te sorprenderías

- Si, claro de todas las tonterías que dice – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Cómo es posible que sean hermanas de verdad? – decía Andrés – y de hecho se me hace tarde, la voy a buscar, adiós – dijo marchándose

Por la salida de la escuela…

- Suerte en su entrenamiento chicos – dijo Carly – yo debo verme con Adam

- Divierte castaña – dijo Sam

- Eso haré – dijo Carly – marchándose hacia otro lado

- Bueno – dijo Sam – iré a mi casa, nos encontramos en el gimnasio a las 4:00 PM

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie - ¿hoy vamos a…?

- Hola – dijo Andrés apareciendo

- Hola – dijo Sam amistosamente

- ¿Ya se van a entrenar? – dijo Andrés

- A las 4:00 PM – dijo Freddie

- Oh esta bien – dijo Andrés - ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Alice?

- Creo que la vi por la sala de maestros – dijo Sam – búscala ahí

- De acuerdo – dijo Andrés marchándose – suerte hoy

- Gracias – dijo Sam despidiéndose

- Bueno ahora parece que ni a Luciana ni a Andrés les molesta lo que hacemos – dijo Freddie

- Si – dijo Sam – mejor para mi, demasiado drama, bueno nos vemos en el gimnasio

- Ok – dijo Freddie – adiós

Por la sala de maestros….

- Hey – dijo Andrés

- Ah…hola – dijo Alice confundida – pensé que estabas molesto conmigo

- Pues tal vez me sorprendió que no me contaras nada – dijo Andrés – pero no podría molestarme con mi mejor amiga

- ¿Soy tu mejor amiga? – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Claro que si – dijo Andrés - ¿Quién mas me soportaría como tu? – dijo sonriendo

- Te veo feliz – dijo Alice – adivino… ¿Sam?, ya volvieron a ser amigos

- Si, y gracias a ti – dijo Andrés abrazándola – eres la mejor

- Es lo que hacen los amigos – dijo Alice abrazándolo también y sonriendo

**Bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado, y… ¿ya notaron cosas raras en Freddie?, si, seguirán ocurriendo, me pareció una idea tierna lo que Andrés le dice a Sam, sabe que no es como las otras chicas y me pareció que primero debería acercarse mas a ella; lo de la competencia de las escuelas entrara en la historia también y mas pronto de lo que creen, bueno, en el siguiente capitulo, ya voy a adelantar algunos días, porque ya es hora que empiece todo sobre el examen de Sam, se sorprenderán de lo que va a pasar,bueno, por ultimo les quería agradecer por sus reviews a todos, son increíbles chicos, de verdad y quería responderles a varias personas, creo que debería hacerlo **

**A Sabrynaseddie: Lo se, amaría ver un capitulo donde Freddie se pone celoso por Sam, wow pagaría por verlo, jaja, gracias por comentar siempre, amo tu fic igual y espero leer pronto el siguiente capitulo**

**A Sany22: Sí, ya leí tu fic, me gusto mucho, no puedo creer que no lo haya leído antes, es genial, sigue así, y gracias por comentar mi historia **

**A TheRockAngel: Wow, Wow, Wow calma jajaja, perdón por demorar tanto, que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas **

**A JaviieraArredondo: Si, muchas gracias por felicitarme y desearme suerte también, es increíble hablar con todos ustedes en el grupo, son lo máximo **

**A Caaro13: Si, claro yo no puedo dejar de contar los días para el estreno, también estoy ansiosa, muchas gracias por comentar la historia, espero que te guste **

**A GAP'.'.'Roo : Wow, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que extrañaras la historia, eso quiere decir que te gusta mucho, tratare de actualizar mas rápido bien; si, es desesperante que todo nos haga acordar de IOMG, yo casi siempre uso esa frase OMG y ahora ya no mucho porque me pone mas ansiosa jaja, cuídate! **

**A xzettax: Gracias, es genial que te guste la historia, si, es un poco difícil actualizar rápido pero lo intentare, saludos a México también **

**A JMFAWKES: Gracias, y no te preocupes por eso, espero que te valla muy bien igual, gracias por siempre comentar **

**A infinitedisaster: Bueno con haber dicho genial, para mi esta bien jejeje, que bueno que te guste la historia **

**A splashface: Ohhh, te juro que casi derramo una lagrima cuando vi tu review, no miento, muchísimas gracias por haber hecho eso por mi, ahora te debo una moneda eh jaja, eres increíble y bueno no es que entre justamente para ver la promo de IOMG lo que pasa es que como ya había estudiado decidí entrar un momento a Internet, porque no lo hacia hace mucho y pues yo no tenia ni idea de IOMG, había escuchado unos rumores que me contaron pero nada mas, así que entre y vi de lo que se trataba, vi la promo, tal vez por eso fue muy fuerte, vi todo de un solo golpe y casi me da un infarto ejeje, oye es genial tu profesor, ojala yo hubiera tenido uno así ¬¬ a mi me tocaban solo aburridos, no es justo hahaha, y respecto a la canción la baje ese mismo día a mi celular jajaja, paro escuchando esa canción a cada rato, pierdo la cuenta de cuantas veces la oigo, bien pues, suerte en tus estudios y otra vez muchas gracias por comentar siempre, espero que la historia te siga gustando, cuídate mucho, nos vemos **

**Continuación: **

**- Falta poco para mi examen – dijo Sam **

**- Quiero que me digas lo que pasa – dijo Adam **

**- Yo se que puedes hacerlo – dijo Freddie **

**- ¡Ganamos Sam!, ¡ganamos! – dijo Andrés contento – la escuela oficialmente esta entre las mejores cinco **

**- Tu puedes ganar para la competencia de pintura – dijo Sam – vamos Alice, anímate **

**- Se que tu examen es pronto y…espero poder verte cuando repruebes – dijo Luciana sonriendo **

**- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? – dijo Sam **

**- Nada, porque se que lo lograras – dijo Freddie sonriendo **

**- Eso no ayuda en nada – dijo Sam **

**- ¿Cómo que la biblioteca esta clausurada? – dijo Freddie **

**- ¿Dónde voy a estudiar ahora? – dijo Sam preocupada **

Iza….emocionada por IOMG se despide jaja, nos vemos


	16. Mi examen llegó

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno primero lamento haber demorado, si leyeron mi otro fic esta la explicación y gracias a todos por sus reviews, también acerca del zapatazo que recibí por gritar en la última escena de iOMG hahaha ahora me parece gracioso, pero en ese momento, bueno me dolió hahaha; bien no quiero alargar mas las cosas, espero que les guste el capitulo y que sigan la historia **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**Mi examen llegó" **

Los días pasaban y mientras Sam y Freddie entrenaban y estudiaban mucho mas tiempo se daban cuenta que no era tan malo pasar tiempo juntos, pero eso no quería decir que…

- Ya Sam suéltame – decía Freddie tirado en el piso

- Y por eso no deben dejar que Sam descubra que se comieron sus grasitos – dijo Carly con la cámara de Freddie y enfocando su rostro

- Fue sólo uno, auch – se quejaba Freddie desde el piso

- Y hasta aquí llego el programa de hoy – dijo Carly – no creo que esos dos se despidan así que nos vemos en el siguiente ICarly, adiós – dijo la castaña apagando la cámara y cortando la transmisión

- ¡Ya déjame! - decía Freddie

- Quiero mi grasito – dijo Sam enojada

- Te comprare tres mas si me dejas ahora – rogó Freddie

- Que sean cinco – dijo Sam dejándolo de golpear

- Hecho – dijo Freddie mientras Sam lo soltaba y se levantaba – al fin

- Ay chicos – decía Carly suspirando – si no fuera porque el show salio muy bien, estaría enojada con ustedes dos

- Fue culpa de Freddie – dijo Sam señalándolo

- Oye Carly – dijo Gibby apareciendo con un enorme sombrero en la cabeza - ¿Crees que salio bien el segmento?

- Pues…– dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

- Gibby – dijo Sam explicándole – el segmento era: "¿Qué es mas ridículo, el rostro de Gibby o su sombrero?

- Y la gente escogió tu rostro – dijo Freddie como sintiendo pena por su amigo

- ¿Gane? – dijo Gibby emocionado - ¡Gane!

- Ay Gibby – dijo Carly sonriendo, su amigo nunca seria normal

El día sábado por la tarde, Sam estaba viendo TV en casa de su mejor amiga mientras esta se estaba duchando, a lo que llega Freddie…

- Hola – dijo Freddie saludando a su rubia amiga y sentándose a su lado

- Ah – fue lo único que dijo Sam como un saludo sin despegar sus enormes ojos de la pantalla de los Shay

- ¿No deberías estar estudiando? – dijo Freddie tratando de que ella le prestara atención

- ¿Y tu no deberías estar en algún lugar que te quieran? – dijo Sam sin mirar a Freddie, al parecer lo que veía era interesante, pero eso no dejaba de lado las ofensas hacia el castaño

- Dame eso – dijo Freddie arrebatándole el control remoto y apagando la tele

- Oh no hiciste eso – dijo Sam dándole una mirada fulminante

- Claro que lo hice – dijo Freddie retándola – que no nos toque estudiar hoy, no quiere decir que no lo hagas tu sola

- Ay pareces mi esposa – dijo Sam quejándose ante el regaño de su ahora tutor

- Sam tu examen es dentro de cuatro días – dijo Freddie mostrando un poco de preocupación – deberías estar pensando en eso, acaso… ¿ya no te preocupa?

- Claro que si – dijo Sam desviando la vista – estoy preocupada, mi examen es el miércoles

- Entonces aprovecha el tiempo que te queda – dijo Freddie tratando de hacerla entender - es mas hagamos algo – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Ahora que? – dijo Sam un poco confundida

- Sin descansos – dijo Freddie – hoy, mañana, el lunes y hasta el martes, estudiaremos

- ¿Estas demente zope? – dijo Sam viendo a su amigo como si estuviera loco

- No, estoy muy cuerdo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Pues mañana no puedo – dijo Sam advirtiéndole – quede de ir con Andrés al cine, es domingo y es el único día que estamos libres

- Ay que lindos, ¿Qué crees? – dijo Freddie sonriendo sarcásticamente - no me importa – dijo dejando de sonreír al instante – le cancelas

- No voy hacer eso – dijo Sam negando con la cabeza

- Si vas hacer eso – dijo Freddie asintiendo – lo harás si quieres pasar ese examen, piénsalo, puedes salir al cine después de que todo eso haya pasado, te dije que lo primordial aquí era ese examen y…

- Ya, ya, ya – dijo Sam cansada - ¿si te digo que sí, dejas de emitir sonidos molestos?

- Sí – dijo Freddie satisfecho

- Esta bien – dijo Sam rendida – yo le cancelo

- Bien, ahora vayamos a estudiar – dijo Freddie abriendo la puerta del apartamento

- Eres insoportable Benson – dijo Sam enojada saliendo al pasillo

- Gracias – dijo Freddie sonriendo y cerrando la puerta para luego marcharse con Sam

- ¿Chicos? – dijo Carly bajando las escaleras - ¿se fueron sin avisar?...genial, déjenme sola – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

En el camino a la biblioteca, Sam estaba muy callada…

- ¿Te sucede algo? – dijo Freddie observando la rara actitud de su amiga

- Ah...no – dijo Sam tratando de mostrar naturalidad

- Oye si es porque te dije que cancelaras lo del…- trato de decir Freddie

- No…no es por eso – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – es sólo que…

- Sam dime que pasa – dijo Freddie ya un poco preocupado

- Tienes razón acerca del examen – dijo Sam torciendo la boca – digo, me preocupa mucho y creo que no le pongo suficiente atencion, de por si es casi seguro que reprobare

- Odio cuando eres negativa – dijo Freddie viendo a su amiga - ¿es la misma chica que dijo que no nos venciéramos en la competencia del mejor Web show en Japón?, ¿me dices que paso después?

- Ganamos – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas y desviando la vista

- Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Freddie en tono juguetón

- Que ganamos zope – dijo Sam dándole un golpe a Freddie en el hombro

- Lo vez – dijo Freddie sonriendo – tu aprobaras ese examen

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? – dijo Sam

- Nada, porque se que lo lograras – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Ya, ya basta de cursilerías amigo – dijo Sam cambiando de tema – ya vamos a llegar

- Ah…claro – dijo Freddie mostrando un poco de felicidad, ¿Sam le había dicho amigo?, ¿y por qué le causo felicidad que le dijera así?

Los chicos llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca cuando…

- Alto – dijo un señor vestido de guardia y con un aspecto aterrador

- Queremos pasar – dijo Freddie confundido

- Eso ya lo se niño – dijo el guardia – que mas vendrían hacer aquí, ¿un picnic? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Oiga viejito gruñón – dijo Sam acercándose – debemos entrar a la biblioteca, venimos aquí casi a diario

- Pues ya no lo harán princesita – dijo el guardia tocando las mejillas de Sam

- Hey, tenga cuidado con lo que hace – dijo Freddie a la defensiva

- Si me vuelve a decir princesita estoy segura que su línea de vida será mas corta de lo predestinado – dijo Sam amenazante – ahora déjenos entrar

- La biblioteca esta clausurada – dijo el guardia con burla – así que niñitos, vallan a leer libros a otro lado

- ¿Cómo que la biblioteca esta clausurada? – dijo Freddie

- Eso es imposible – dijo Sam con sorpresa en sus palabras

- ¿Qué cierren la biblioteca? – dijo Freddie confundido

- No – dijo Sam como lo más obvio – que valla a leer más libros de los que ya leí

- Quieres comprender lo que sucede aquí – dijo Freddie haciéndole entender – la biblioteca, el lugar donde estudiamos, esta cerrado, clausurado, no abren, closed, ¿lo entiendes?

- ¿Dónde voy a estudiar ahora? – dijo Sam preocupada

- ¡Al fin! – exclamo Freddie

- Puedes estudiar en mi casa princesita – dijo el guardia

- ¿Ah? – dijo Sam con la boca abierta

- Sí, tengo un lugar amplio, limpio y un hijo de tu edad que ama a las rubias

- Larguémonos de aquí – dijo Freddie sorprendido y tomando el brazo de Sam

- Espera – dijo Sam soltándose y acercándose al guardia - ¿su hijo es igual a usted?

- Es mi vivo retrato – dijo el guardia orgulloso

- Me voy – dijo Sam dando media vuelta y marchándose mientras Freddie la seguía

Después de unos minutos…

- ¿En mi casa? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Con tu loca madre? – dijo Sam levantando las cejas – ni que estuviera desesperada - ¿Qué hay en mi casa?

- ¿Con tu igual o peor loca madre? – dijo Freddie – ni que fuera tonto

Los chicos estaban pensando en un lugar donde Sam podría estudiar los últimos días que le quedaban, pero nada se les ocurría

- Podríamos pedir al director Franklin prestado un salón después de clases para poder estudiar – dijo Freddie dando una opción – no creo que tenga problema

- Pero yo si – dijo Sam – no quiero que nadie se entere del examen que tengo que hacer, y en la escuela se sabe todo

- Pues entonces sigue pensando – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos – no nací para solucionarte la vida Sam

- No – dijo Sam haciendo énfasis – tu naciste para complicármela

- Muy graciosa – dijo Freddie

- Vamos no puede ser tan difícil – dijo Sam poniendo una mano en su frente – no se puede ni en tu casa, ni en la mía, ni en la escuela, ¿Qué nos queda? – dijo pensando

Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa

Después de algunos minutos mas….

- Entonces, ¿Cuál era la doctrina dirigida principalmente para Europa con la intención de que los Estados Unidos no tolerarían ninguna interferencia o intromisión de las potencias europeas en América? – pregunto Freddie

- La doctrina Monroe, elaborada en 1823 – dijo Sam de inmediato

- Correcto – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Quieren que les prepare una limonada? – dijo Carly acercándose a sus amigos

- Si, claro – respondieron los chicos, Carly se dirigía a la cocina después

- Dime de nuevo ¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunto Spencer viendo a los chicos desde la cocina donde su hermanita se apresuraba a preparar la limonada

- Ya te dije Spenc – respondía Carly poniendo vasos en la mesa – son mis amigos y necesitaban un lugar para estudiar

- Si – decía Spencer asintiendo – eso ya me lo dijiste niña, lo que no me queda claro aun es porqué Sam esta estudiando si ella nunca lo hace

- Hay cosas que parecen imposibles – decía Carly sonriendo y sirviendo limonada tranquilamente – pero cuando te das cuenta, al final sucede hermano

- ¡Ñiannn odio cuando me tratas de confundir! – dijo Spencer desesperado y marchándose a su habitación

- Hey Spenc ¿Por qué…? – trato de decir Freddie cuando Spencer pasaba por la sala

- Sigan con lo suyo chamacos – dijo Spencer siguiendo su camino

- Olvídenlo – dijo Carly trayendo las limonadas para sus amigos - aquí tienen

- Gracias – dijo Sam tomando su vaso - ¿un descanso? – dirigiéndose a Freddie

- Claro – dijo Freddie tomando su vaso también

- Creo que el estudio va bien chicos – dijo Carly

- Sam ha mejorado mucho – dijo Freddie

- Trato de no presumir – dijo Sam asintiendo

- Y bueno… Sam…se que estas nerviosa por tu examen y eso, pero… ¿no hay algo que quieras contarnos? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Algo como que? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Carly – dijo Sam parándola

- Vamos Sam, dilo – dijo Carly

- No paso nada – dijo Sam

- ¿Pasar que? – dijo Freddie sin entender aun

- Sam casi consigue…- trato de decir Carly

- Lalalalalala – dijo Sam tratando de callarla

- Vamos no es nada malo – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Freddie aun desconcertado

- Nada – dijo Sam firme

- No seas vergonzosa amiga – dijo Carly – tu misma prometiste que nos contaríamos todo y creo que Freddie debería saber que casi conseguiste un beso de Andrés

- ¿Un que? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Te dije que fue una confusión – dijo Sam

- ¿Un que? – volvió a decir Freddie

- Vamos Sam, cuando el te fue a ver en el periodo libre y te empujaron casi te caes y el evito eso tomándote de la cintura y para mis ojos que nunca mienten estaban muy pero muy juntos, me vas a decir que no intento nada – dijo Carly sonriendo coquetamente

- Que anécdota tan familiar…- murmuro Freddie por lo que había pasado con Sam en el gimnasio la vez pasada, donde casi se besan

- Casi me caigo y el me ayudo – dijo Sam incomoda

- Pero tenían ganas de besarse – dijo Carly todavía coquetamente – por favor ese chico esta más que enamorado de ti, te pediría matrimonio si fuera legal – dijo Carly como lo más obvio

- ¿Matrimonio? – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo y con la misma entonación de sorpresa y luego se miraron un poco confundidos

- Bueno tal vez exagere un poquitín – dijo Carly sonriendo nerviosa

- No – dijo Sam – exagerar un poquitín es decir que voy a salir con alguien, no a amarrarme con esa persona por siempre

- Bueno pero…- trato de decir Carly

- Ya es hora de volver al estudio – dijo Freddie cortándola – luego siguen hablando de sus cosas

- Por primera vez concuerdo contigo – dijo Sam

Al día siguiente, domingo, supuestamente Sam iba a salir con Andrés pero como le cancelo y no quería que se quede sin día libre le dijo que seria bueno si salía con un amigo o amiga y que esperaba poder salir con él otro día, así que Andrés decidió salir con…

- ¿Te gusto la película? – pregunto Andrés

- Sí, fue genial – dijo Alice

- No pensé que también te gustaran las películas de terror – dijo Andrés

- Oye, puedo tener la apariencia de una niña dulce – dijo Alice sonriendo – pero eso no quiere decir que sea una miedosa

- Genial – dijo Andrés sonriendo pero no muy alegre

- Admítelo – dijo Alice viéndolo

- ¿Admitir que? – dijo Andrés confundido

- Querías salir con Sam, no conmigo – dijo Alice un poco triste

- No, no quiero que te sientas así – dijo Andrés – quería salí con Sam, sí, pero es genial salir contigo

- Se que cuando termine lo que su examen saldrá contigo – dijo Alice tiernamente – eso si no la asustas con tus cosas – dijo riendo

- ¿A sí? – dijo Andrés divertido – pues veamos quien se asusta sin su celular – dijo arrebatándole el celular a Alice y corriendo lejos de allí

- Hey – dijo Alice persiguiéndolo y riéndose – eso no es justo

- Entonces trata de quitármelo – dijo Andrés que llevaba ventaja

- Ven aquí Andrés – decía Alice persiguiéndolo pero divertida

Después de horas en casa de Carly….

- No más – dijo Sam rendida – no entra nada más en mi cabeza

- Si yo también estoy cansado – dijo Freddie – creo que ya huelo historia nada más

- ¿Dónde se metió Carly con Spencer? – pregunto Sam

- Fueron a Licuados Locos ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Freddie

- Ah cierto – dijo Sam recordando – perdón, pero solo recuerdo fechas ahora, cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo relajarme

- Sólo cálmate – dijo Freddie animándola

- Falta poco para mi examen – dijo Sam

- Yo se que puedes hacerlo – dijo Freddie

- Es lo único que dices – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – de hecho que todos me dicen, Carly, Andrés y tú

- Oye y…hablando de Andrés – dijo Freddie un poco incomodo

- Dime que no quieres que te cuente lo del beso – dijo Sam fastidiada

- Sólo quiero saber que paso – dijo Freddie mostrando una sonrisa de apoyo

- Lo que dijo Carly es cierto – confeso Sam incomoda – pero lo que ella no vio fue que yo…

- ¿Tu…? – decía Freddie curioso y esperando la respuesta

- Lo desvié – dijo Sam

- ¡Lo sabia! – exclamo Freddie

- ¿Eh? – dijo Sam confundida

- Bueno…es que lo supuse – dijo Freddie asintiendo – digo, se como eres y por eso me extraño lo que dijo Carly, eso de que querían besarse – dijo incomodo

- Ahg, no se porque te cuento esas cosas – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos – mejor continuemos

- Dijiste que estabas cansada – dijo Freddie abriendo los ojos

- Sí pero, ¿Qué vamos hacer?, ¿jugar? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- No pero…- trato de decir Freddie

- Oh rayos – dijo Sam recordando algo – el juego

- ¿Cuál juego? – dijo Freddie

- Mañana juega la escuela para saber si quedamos en la competencia – dijo Sam – lo había olvidado

- Ah cierto – dijo Freddie recordando – seguro que tu fan nº 1 hace la escuela gane, así que no te preocupes

- Cállate Benson – dijo Sam golpeándolo en el hombro

- Auch – se quejo Freddie – dime qué rayos te ha hecho ese hombro Sam

- Bueno si quieres el otro – dijo Sam golpeándolo en el otro hombro divertida

- Hey – dijo Freddie quejándose y levantándose – se acabo ven aquí – dijo tomando a Sam del brazo, levantándola del sofá, para derribarla al suelo

- Déjame tonto – dijo Sam defendiéndose

Los chicos estuvieron forcejeándose un poco y Sam al tropezar con la mesa de la sala se iba a caer al suelo, y el primer reflejo de Freddie fue sostenerla de la cintura, y lo hizo, pero al sostenerla sus rostros quedaron muy cerca mientras se miraban el uno al otro como hipnotizados…

- ¿Qué es lo que haces para que todos terminen sosteniéndote así? – dijo Freddie aun viendo a Sam a los ojos, era como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca, no pensaba en nada sólo en la hermosa chica que tenia en los brazos, y sentía que su corazón explotaría por tantos latidos

- Yo…- fue lo único que se limito a decir Sam aun perdida en los ojos de Freddie, ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?, ¿Por qué esas ganas de acercase mucho mas a él?, no sabia lo que pasaba, parecía que su cerebro ya no controlaba a su cuerpo

Los chicos poco a poco se acercaban mas y mas, pero ambos parecían estar en un trance, era definitivo se iban a besar…

- ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Carly entrando con Spencer a su casa muy sorprendida, cuando entro hizo que Freddie se asustara y soltara a Sam, ella se cayo al piso

- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo Carly al ver a su amiga caer - ¿estas bien? – dijo acercándose a levantar a Sam

- Auch – se quejo Sam levantándose con la ayuda de Carly y Spencer – muy bien hecho Fredwardo – dijo enojada

- Lo siento – dijo Freddie aturdido aún – yo…debo irme a casa – decía nervioso por todo y confundido todavía – eh… adiós – dijo marchándose

- Adiós loquito – se despidió Spencer

- Ven siéntate – dijo Carly ayudando a Sam para que sentara en el sillón - ¿estas segura que estas bien?

- Si, si – dijo Sam tocándose la cabeza - estoy bien…auch… - dijo sintiendo un dolor en la cabeza – me corrijo no, no estoy bien

- ¿Llamo al doctor? – dijo Spencer

- No es para tanto – dijo Sam recostándose en el sofá – sólo me golpee la cabeza un poco

- ¿Me puedes decir que estaba pasan…? – trato de decir Carly

- Auh, auh, auh – se quejaba Sam para evadir el tema – ahora si me duele más, auh como me duele, huy me duele mucho

- Claro – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

En la habitación de Freddie….

- ¡Soy un idiota! – exclamo Freddie para si mismo

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_¿En qué estaba pensando?, a claro, en nada, era obvio, pero… ¿Qué paso?, yo…sólo la vi por un instante a los ojos y luego…la tire al piso, que bobo Freddie, pero, ¿nos íbamos a besar?, esto fue muy diferente al entrenamiento, ¿Qué me sucede con ella?, yo…_

El sonido del celular de Freddie lo saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿Hola? – dijo Freddie aun aturdido por todo

- Hola cariño – dijo Luciana desde el telefono - ¿estas bien?

- ¿Luciana? – dijo Freddie alarmado – si yo…estoy bien

- ¿Seguro? – dijo Luciana - ¿en que pensabas?, supongo que en mi

- Uh no sabes cuanto – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos

El día lunes por la mañana, en los casilleros…

- Hola – dijo Andrés

- Hola – dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué clase tienen ahora? – dijo Andrés

- Ah pues…trato de decir Sam

- Hola – dijo Freddie llegando distraído

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Andrés – luces…

- No quiero saber como luzco – dijo Freddie al instante

- Déjalo – dijo Sam un poco incomoda – ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

- Si claro – dijo Andrés

- A solas – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- Ouh bueno – dijo Carly sonriendo pícaramente – eso me sonó a que sobramos aquí Freddie, hay que irnos, ¿Freddie? – dijo Carly viendo que su amigo no reaccionaba - ¡Despierta ya!

- No grites – dijo Freddie tocándose el oído – no estoy sordo

- ¿A si? – dijo Carly – dime que fue lo que dije entonces

- Pues…- decía Freddie

- Sólo vamos – dijo tomando su brazo y jalando a Freddie – dejemos a estos chicos solos

- ¿Qué me querías decir? – dijo Andrés

- Ah pues…- decía Sam, la verdad no quería decir nada, sólo quería no estar lo mas cerca de Freddie por ahora, se sentía muy incomoda y trataba de evitarlo – yo…quería desearte suerte en el juego hoy – que astuta que soy pensó

- Muchas gracias – dijo Andrés sonriendo – de esto depende que la escuela gane

- Y lamento lo del domingo – dijo Sam – sabes que no podía…

- Esta bien – dijo Andrés sonriendo tiernamente – no importa, no fue malo, y dime tu examen es el miércoles ¿cierto?

- Sí – dijo Sam sin ánimos – estoy preocupada, faltan dos días y mis nervios no dan más

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Eso no ayuda en nada – dijo Sam

- Bueno tal vez un abrazo – dijo Andrés acercándose y abrazando a Sam

- ¿Sólo un abrazo niño? – decía Carly espiando desde el casillero de Freddie

- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? – dijo Freddie fastidiado – deja de espiarlos Carly

- Pues un besito ¿no? – dijo Carly volviendo la vista hacia Freddie

- Sam sabe lo que hace – dijo Freddie

- Gruñón – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Sam correspondiendo el abrazo – espero que eso también te de suerte para el juego, no olvides decirme en cuanto sepas el resultado, supongo que será a la salida

- Si – dijo Andrés – nos vamos a jugar en el 3º periodo y luego regresamos con el resultado

- Suerte – dijo Sam sonriendo, en ese instante sonó el timbre – debo irme ya

- Claro – dijo Andrés – nos vemos

- Adiós – dijo Sam marchándose hacia los chicos

- ¿Y? – dijo Carly

- ¿Y…? – repitió Sam sarcásticamente – nada, vamos a clase

Después de algunas clases que resultaron un poco incomodas para Sam y Freddie pues prácticamente las tenían juntos, los chicos estaban en las escaleras viendo algunos temas que trataron en clase

- Bien – dijo Carly ahora si entendí lo que quiso decir con eso – dijo cerrando su libro

- Carly – dijo Adam llegando – necesitamos hablar ahora

- ¿Ahora? – dijo Carly nerviosa – no creo que sea una muy buena idea que digamos

- Ahora – dijo Adam

- Bien – dijo Carly levantándose y marchándose dejando a Freddie y Sam solos…

- Parecía molesto – dijo Sam buscando tema de conversación - ¿no lo crees?

- Algo – dijo Freddie – oye…nos vemos en casa de Carly para estudiar ¿cierto?, te quedan pocos días

- Si, lo se – dijo Sam rascándose la cabeza, señal de incomodidad en ese momento – pero…el martes hay entrenamiento Freddie y, es la ultima clase ¿lo olvidas?

- No – dijo Freddie – lo recuerdo

- "Una vez que acabe todo esto del examen, ya no te voy a enseñar mas, tú terminas de enseñarme para el examen y yo termino de enseñarte a pelear" – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego soltaron una risita

- Al parecer ambos lo recordamos – dijo Freddie sonriendo – pero…necesitas estudiar

- Y tu entrenar – dijo Sam

- Bueno…podríamos conseguir una solución – dijo Freddie pensando – que tal si pides permiso para quedarte en casa de Carly así que llegando de entrenar estudiamos y asunto solucionado, ¿estas de acuerdo?

- Si – dijo Sam suspirando

Mas lejos de allí…

- Quiero que me digas lo que pasa – dijo Adam

- Ya te dije que no puedo – dijo Carly – oye no es nada malo ya te lo había dicho y…creo que muy pronto lo sabrás

- Bien, pero al menos podrías prestarme atencion – dijo Adam – ya no te veo

- Ay no seas gruñón – dijo Carly sonriendo y dándole un beso a su novio – ya veras que todo va a estar bien

- Bueno pero ¿me prometes que iras al baile conmigo? – dijo Adam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿Cuál baile?

- Nuestro grado esta organizando un baile, ¿aun no te has enterado? – dijo Adam

- No – dijo Carly

- Que raro y eso que uno de tus amigos esta en el comité de organización – dijo Adam

- ¿Quién? – dijo Carly confundida

- Gibby – dijo Adam

- ¿Gibby esta en el comité de organización? – dijo Carly con sorpresa – eso podría ser bueno, pero de acuerdo iré contigo

- Genial – dijo Adam

Con Freddie y Sam…

- Bueno entonces esta dicho y….- trato de decir Freddie

- Freddie – dijo un chico que pasaba por ahí – los integrantes del AV club te buscan

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Freddie - ¿me esperas?

- Ya que – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Bueno – dijo Freddie marchándose

Después de unos minutos que Freddie se fue llego Luciana…

- Agh – dijo Sam – tu novio se fue así que puedes ir a buscarlo por allá

- No quiero hablar con el sino contigo – dijo Luciana levantando las cejas

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sam enojada

- Se que tu examen es pronto y…espero poder verte cuando repruebes – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- No te metas conmigo – dijo Sam acercándose a ella y amenazándola

- Y tú tampoco – dijo Luciana enojada – aléjate de mi novio

- Nadie me dice que hacer y eres una ilusa – dijo Sam – entiende que no quiero nada con Freddie, pero al parecer te sientes demasiado preocupada, ¿te da miedo que te lo quite acaso? – dijo Sam divertida

- El nunca se fijaría en ti – dijo Luciana enojada

- ¿Apuestas? – dijo Sam divertida

- Déjalo en paz – dijo Luciana enojada

- Eres una tonta – dijo Sam enojada – y si conocieras a Freddie tanto como yo, te darías cuenta que el no te ama ni a ti ni a mi niña ilusa, el sigue y seguirá enamorado de Carly, así que tu verdadera rival es ella, no yo

- ¿Y veo que eso te duele? – dijo Luciana divertida – sí, se que Freddie aun siente algo por Carly, pero que crees, esta conmigo, en cambio tú, nunca pudiste estar con él

- Nunca digas nunca niña – dijo Sam divertida – si te sientes tan insegura por algo será ¿no?

- Que ni se te...- trato de decir Luciana

- ¿Luciana? – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh tu novia vino a darme ánimos para mi examen – dijo Sam sonriéndole a Freddie – pero ya se nos hace tarde y hay que irnos, solo tengo un problema

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me paso ayer? – dijo Sam – me duele el brazo y no puedo cargar ni mi mochila ni mis libros, ¿me ayudas? – dijo mirando a Freddie muy tiernamente mientras Luciana se quedaba con la boca abierta

- Ah…- decía Freddie, ¡rayos! no me mires así de nuevo pensaba – seguro, dame tus cosas, te ayudo

- Gracias Freddie – dijo Sam con una voz dulce y dándole sus cosas – adiós Luciana – dijo sonriéndole y levantando una ceja como diciendo "no que no"

- Adiós Lu – dijo Freddie marchándose con Sam

- Esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Luciana para si misma

En el camino con los chicos…

- Si te duele el brazo será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería – dijo Freddie un poco preocupado

- No exageres Fredo, y dame mis cosas – dijo Sam arrebatándole la mochila y los libros

- Pensé que no podías cargarlos – dijo Freddie confundido

- Un milagro – dijo Sam sonriendo – ahora date prisa

- Chicos esperen – dijo Carly llegando para acompañar a sus amigos a la clase que tenían los tres

Después de algunas horas, llego la salida y los chicos caminaron hacia la puerta cuando vieron un gran grupo de personas emocionadas en la entrada del corredor principal y gritando el nombre de la escuela

- ¿Qué pasa allí? – dijo Freddie

- Ni idea – dijo Sam, hasta que Andrés llegaba corriendo hacia ella

- ¡Ganamos Sam!, ¡ganamos! – dijo Andrés contento – la escuela oficialmente esta entre las mejores cinco

- ¿Estas jugando? – dijo Sam contenta

- Claro que no – dijo Andrés

- Oye es genial – dijo Sam – felicidades, sabia que lo harías

- Felicidades – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Genial – dijo Freddie

- Gracias – dijo Andrés - ¿quieren ir con nosotros a celebrar?

- Seria grandioso, pero tengo que estudiar – dijo Sam torciendo la boca

- Esta bien – dijo Andrés sonriendo – será para la próxima

- Adiós – dijo Sam – y otra vez felicidades

- Adiós – dijo Andrés despidiéndose de los chicos

Al día siguiente a la salida de la escuela…

- Tu puedes ganar para la competencia de pintura – dijo Sam – vamos Alice, anímate

- No lo se – dijo Alice insegura

- Oh vamos – dijo Carly sonriendo – eres muy buena

- ¿y que tal si los otros chicos también lo son? – dijo Alice nerviosa – saben mejor hablamos después de esto, debo ir a clases – dijo Alice marchándose

- Ay que niña más insegura – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Oh por favor – dijo Carly mirando a Sam – tu has estado así todo el día, ¿Qué tal si no apruebo el examen?, ¿Qué tal si no paso el semestre? – dijo remedando a Sam graciosamente

- Genial, gracias por hacerme acordar del examen – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Sam relájate – dijo Carly – mañana te ira bien, has estudiado mucho

- Recuerda que hoy me quedo en tu casa – dijo Sam señalándola

- Lo se – dijo Carly – pero regresas de entrenar con Freddie y estudian

- Cierto – dijo Sam – y será mejor que valla avanzando el tonto me esperara allí temprano

- Adiós – dijo Carly

Después de horas de entrenamiento…

- Wow – dijo Freddie agitado y sentándose en el suelo con Sam – esta vez si que me canse

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Sam agitada también

- Voy a extrañar esto – dijo Freddie sonriendo un poco

- Quiero pedirte un favor – dijo Sam mirándolo

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Freddie confundido

- No dejes de entrenar – dijo Sam sonriéndole tiernamente – que yo ya no te enseñe no quiere decir que debas dejarlo, haz mejorado mucho y seria bueno que continuaras, ¿lo harás?

- Claro – dijo Freddie sonriéndole a Sam y asintiendo – pero no será lo mismo – dijo haciendo que Sam se sintiera un poco incomoda – en fin…será mejor cambiarnos e ir al apartamento de Carly

- Claro – dijo Sam

Las horas iban pasando y Sam se sentía mas nerviosa, en tan sólo unas horas mas, estaría dando su examen, estudiaba como loca con Freddie, hasta Carly que ya se había cansado se fue a dormir dejando a sus amigos en la sala, eran las tres de la mañana y seguían despiertos…

- Bien, bien – dijo Sam con un libro en la mano, pero se notaba su cansancio – era en 1832

- Sí – dijo Freddie sonriendo – sabes…ya es tarde, es mejor que descanses Sam, no es bueno que te quedes estudiando toda la noche

- Pero estoy nerviosa – dijo Sam – mi examen es a primera hora

- Pero estas muy cansada – dijo Freddie

- Por favor – dijo Sam – solo unas horas más

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie observándola, al parecer no podía decirle no

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Carly bajaba las escaleras, ya que no encontró a Sam en su habitación, supuso que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, bien, no estaba en el sillón, Sam y Freddie se habían quedado dormidos, los dos recostados en la mesa que había en la sala, con muchos libros alrededor de ellos, pero lo curioso era que la mano de Freddie estaba encima que la de Sam en la mesa, Carly sonrió un poco al inicio y pensó lo lindo que se veían los dos sin discutir ni un poco delante de ella, estaba feliz pero…

- ¡CHICOS! – grito Carly como loca, lo que hizo que Freddie y Sam se levantaran de inmediato asustados

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Freddie aterrado por el grito de su amiga

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Carly sorprendida – que ya es tarde, debemos ir a la escuela en unos minutos

- Oh rayos nos quedamos dormidos – dijo Sam preocupada – debo alistarme ya – dijo marchándose hacia la habitación de Carly

- Y tu que esperas – le dijo a Freddie estresada – ve a tu casa a cambiarte ya muchachito, te espero con Sam en la puerta en 20 minutos corre – dijo Carly

- Andando – dijo Freddie

Después que los chicos se alistaran muy rápido, llegaron a la escuela, Sam por supuesto muy nerviosa, pero al parecer la persona mas nerviosa de los tres era Freddie, Carly lo noto desde que salieron del edificio

- Sam te deseo suerte – dijo Carly abrazando a su amiga – el profesor me mando a llamar temprano así que debo correr ahora, pero de verdad se que te ira muy bien

- Gracias Carly – dijo Sam – nos vemos después

- Adiós, nos vemos en el salón Freddie – dijo Carly marchándose

- ¿En que salón darás tu examen? – dijo Freddie

- En el nº6 – dijo Sam nerviosa

- Vamos te acompaño – dijo Freddie

- Pero tienes clases con Carly ahora – dijo Sam

- Si, pero sólo será un momento – dijo Freddie – vamos, corre se hace tarde

Freddie acompaño a Sam hasta el salón que debía entrar, el profesor pesado de historia estaba en la puerta, diciendo a Sam que ya debía entrar, mientras ella moría de nervios

- Escucha…- decía Freddie tomando a Sam por los hombros – haz estudiado mucho, sabes los temas, te haz esforzado para llegar hasta aquí y no te vas a rendir en ningún momento, eres buena

- ¿Lo soy? – dijo Sam aun con nervios

- Mucho – dijo Freddie sonriéndole – demuéstrale a todos que puedes pasar cualquier reto que te pongan ok

- Es hora que entres Puckett – dijo el maestro desde la puerta

- Aquí vamos – dijo Sam caminando hacia la puerta y cuando llego, dio una ultima mirada hacia Freddie volteando

- Suerte – dijo Freddie viéndola hasta que entro por completo al salón y el maestro cerro la puerta – tu puedes hacerlo princesa Puckett – dijo para si mismo sonriendo

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí por ahora, otra vez perdón por demorar, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y tratare de no demorar de nuevo con el siguiente, se que les gustara, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son increíbles chicos de verdad, espero sigan la historia, se viene cosas interesantes, nuevos romances, celos, mucho mas, perdón por dejarlo allí, pero si seguía no acababa nunca jeje, una vez mas gracias a todos, les responderé pronto, adiós **

**A splashface: Muchas gracias por el consejo que me diste, aunque sea de tu tío, trate de utilizarlo ahora, ¿se noto?, espero que si, muchas gracia de nuevo cuídate mucho y saluda a tu profesor el que le gusta ICarly jeje, siempre pienso en eso que me dijiste que también era seddie, que profe tan genial, nos vemos, suerte en el cole **

Continuación:

- Ay que horror actúas como si tú estuvieras dando ese examen cuando es Sam la que esta en ese salón – dijo Carly

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron confundidos

- Relájate si – dijo Carly

- No puedo – dijo Sam

- ¿Nerviosa? – dijo Luciana – supongo que sí

- ¿Hola? – dijo Sam

- Supuse que estabas despierta – dijo Freddie

- Estoy asustada ahora – dijo Sam

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam!...

- ¿Qué sucede?...

- ¿Un baile? – dijo Sam extrañada


	17. Resultados y algo mas

**¡Hola chicos!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno no puedo decir que actualicé al segundo, pero al menos no demore tanto, tanto, espero que les guste este capitulo y lo disfruten, nos vemos mas abajo hehe**

"**Resultados y algo más" **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

Después de unos minutos, Carly y Freddie se encontraban en su clase, sentados juntos, pero Freddie estaba muy nervioso y movía a cada rato sus manos y pies en señal de nerviosismo, Carly ya estaba estresada…

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – dijo Carly irritada - me estresas

- Estoy nervioso – dijo Freddie defendiéndose, pero sin dejar de hacerlo - ¿acaso tú no?

- Claro que si – dijo Carly viéndolo – también es mi amiga Freddie, pero no me volví loca como tú

- Es un importante examen – dijo Freddie más nervioso aún

- Ay que horror, actúas como si tú estuvieras dando ese examen cuando es Sam la que esta en ese salón – dijo Carly

- Eso me pone mas nervioso – dijo Freddie viéndola asustado y moviendo sus manos mucho más

- Quieres…por favor….sólo… - decía Carly viendo a Freddie mas estresada – ¡ya! Para de una vez – dijo sosteniendo las manos de Freddie – cálmate, ahora – dijo autoritariamente

- Ok – dijo Freddie calmándose un poco – de acuerdo, estoy tranquilo

- Bien – dijo Carly – sólo respira

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie inhalando

- ¿Freddie? – dijo Carly viendo a su amigo raro después de unos segundos que inhalo - ¿Freddie?, ¡Oh rayos! ¡También debes exhalar tonto! – dijo Carly alarmada al ver a Freddie aguantando todo el aire que retenía

- Estoy bien – dijo Freddie botando todo el aire que tenia antes de ahogarse – estoy bien

- Carly, ¿me das un cabello de tu cabeza? – dijo Gibby pasándole la voz desde atrás – es para un proyecto

- ¿Acaso soy la única persona normal aquí? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- ¿Eso es un sí…? – dijo Gibby

- ¡No! – exclamo Carly apuntándolo con el dedo - ¡aléjate de mi cabeza Gibby!

- Lo siento – dijo Gibby triste

En el salón donde estaba Sam, el maestro estaba sentado y desde su pupitre veía a Sam de reojo, mientras ella sólo trataba de resolver el examen y ya había contestado varias preguntas

- Ah será sencillo desaprobarte – dijo el maestro sonriendo

- Muchas gracias eh – dijo Sam sarcásticamente y luego volviendo la mirada hacia su examen – por favor que sigan siendo fáciles…- decía murmurando un poco preocupada

Habían pasado varias horas y Carly y Freddie seguían en su clase; este estaba desesperado por salir, porque cuando terminara esa clase Sam también terminaba su examen; por otro lado, Andrés en su clase de arte estaba igual…

- ¿Quieres calmarte? – dijo Alice estresada – fíjate lo que estas haciendo en tu pintura

- Sam terminara ese examen en unos minutos y tu me dices no se que sobre la pintura – decía Andrés nervioso

- Bueno seria una pintura, si no estuvieras sólo pintando rayas – dijo Alice sorprendida – cálmate ya

- No estoy tan nervioso – dijo Andrés

- ¿A no?, por poco y te comes el frasco de pintura roja pensando que era mermelada – dijo Alice sarcásticamente – debes relajarte, cuando Sam salga de ese salón va a salir muy nerviosa y no necesita soportar a otro nervioso mas – dijo sonriendo

- Tienes razón – dijo Andrés calmándose

Cuando el timbre sonó…

- Me voy – dijo Andrés corriendo

- Oye espera – dijo Alice sorprendida – si muy calmado amigo – dijo rondando los ojos

- Adiós – dijo Freddie saliendo de su salón corriendo también al mismo tiempo que Andrés

- Oye… - dijo Carly sorprendida – espérame – dijo cuando Freddie ya se había ido – que lindo – dijo sarcásticamente al ver que su amigo se había ido sin ella y luego y salio del salón

Ambos chicos empezaron a correr para llegar al salón donde Sam estaba dando su examen, justo ella salía cuando llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo y casi se caen por correr

- ¿Qué les sucede? – dijo Sam sorprendida por los chicos

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron confundidos y frunciendo el ceño

- Ah…bien creo – dijo Sam aún extrañada

- Oigan – dijo Carly llegando agitada también - ¿Qué tal te fue Sam?

- Creo que bien, pero no se – dijo Sam preocupada – mañana me dan el resultado

- ¿Pero como crees que te fue? – pregunto Freddie curioso - ¿las preguntas eran fáciles?, ¿eran las que estudiamos?, ¿respondiste todas o algunas?, ¿te pusiste nerviosa?, vamos di algo por favor – dijo Freddie estresado

- Lo siento me perdí en "¿Pero como crees que te fue?" – dijo Sam sorprendida por todo lo que Freddie había dicho

- La estas bombardeando con preguntas que ni siquiera importan – dijo Andrés – pero… ¿como crees que te fue Sam?

- Ay no – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – Carly…

- Yo me encargo – dijo Carly guiñándole un ojo – chicos podrían ser tan amables de largarse por un momentito – dijo tratando de ser amable

- ¿Estas siendo sarcástica? – dijo Freddie levantando una ceja

- ¿Eso sonó sarcástico? – dijo Carly

- Pues algo – dijo Andrés

- Entonces sí – dijo Carly sonriendo – sólo dejen a Sam respirar por unas horas y luego hablaran con ella para…

- Pero me gustaría…- trato de decir Andrés

- ¡QUE SE VALLAN! – dijo Carly estresada – YA ME HARTARON Y NO QUERRAN VER A UNA CHICA ESTRESADA COMO YO ENOJARSE

- Puede asustar cuando esta estresada – dijo Freddie asintiéndole a Andrés – imagínate si se enoja, es mejor irse

- Ok – dijo Andrés asustado y marchándose igual que Freddie

- Gracias – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Ah descuida – dijo Carly sonriendo – fue divertido

- Un poco – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Pero… ¿Cómo crees que te fue?

- ¡Carly! – dijo Sam

- Ay ya perdón – dijo Carly desviando la vista

Después de varias horas, Carly se encontraba en su casa cuando Freddie llega…

- Hola – dijo Freddie entrando

- Ah hola Freddie – dijo Carly desde la computadora, estaba viendo un video de un niño comiendo monedas

- ¿Es el niño come monedas? – pregunto Freddie mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- Sí es muy gracioso – dijo Carly pausando el video y luego se acerco a Freddie para sentarse a su lado - ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿Sam no esta aquí? – pregunto Freddie

- No, esta muy nerviosa como para ver a otras personas – respondió Carly – fue a su casa directo, pero veo que tu igual estas nervioso, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si claro – dijo Freddie

- ¿Estas nervioso por ella sobre su examen? ó ¿estas nervioso porque te matara si no aprueba? – dijo Carly

- Ah…- decía Freddie pensando, la verdad había olvidado que Sam lo había amenazado con matarlo si no aprobaba ese examen, no pensó en eso, pensaba sólo en que ella aprobara – pues… creo que las dos cosas

- Oh – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Qué hay hermanita y loquito que tira muchachitas al piso? – dijo Spencer llegando de su habitación

- ¿Sigues con eso? ya te dije que fue un accidente – dijo Freddie defendiéndose

- Pero la tiraste – dijo Spencer

- Bueno pero no fue mi intención – decía Freddie

- Yo mejor me voy a ver al niño que come monedas – dijo Carly evitando los comentarios de su hermano y Freddie y avanzando hasta la computadora poniendo play al video

Ya a la noche, Freddie estaba en su habitación pensando y pensando, curioso pero Sam estaba en las mismas, era como las dos de la mañana, ninguno podía dormir

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_No hable con ella desde que salio de su examen, me pregunto si estará nerviosa, ah tonto, es obvio que si lo esta _

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_Sabia la mayoría de preguntas, pero no se si al final marque las indicadas, necesito hablar con alguien, si claro tonta Sam ¿con quien vas a hablar a las 2:00 AM? ¿Con la señorita que da información? _

Después de un momentito el celular de Sam empezó a sonar

- ¿Hola? – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué tu numero no sale registrado? ¿Quién eres? – decía a la defensiva

- Supuse que estabas despierta – dijo Freddie desde su telefono

- ¿Fredo? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Perdón por llamarte con número privado – decía Freddie – pero en el caso que te despertara, así ya no me matarías

- Bobo – dijo Sam disimulando pero sonriendo – y ¿tú? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?, ¿Qué tu mamá no te acuesta a las 10? – dijo burlándose

- ¡Ya no hace eso! – dijo Freddie – pero… sólo quería saber como estabas

- ¿La verdad? – dijo Sam

- Sí – dijo Freddie

- _Estoy asustada ahora_ – pensó Sam pero no lo dijo

- ¿Sam? – dijo Freddie

- Ah estoy bien Fredñoño ¿Qué creías? – dijo Sam con naturalidad

- Que estabas nerviosa – dijo Freddie

- Pues un poco pero…oye a ti que rayos te importa – dijo Sam reaccionando

- Ay pues perdón por tratar de animarte – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Mejor ya ve a dormir – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – no quiero que tu mamá me denuncie por dejar que su niño se desvele

- ¡No soy su niño! – dijo Freddie defendiéndose

- Lo eres – dijo Sam divertida

- Yo no…- trato de decir Freddie

- Adiós – dijo Sam cortando y sonriendo

- ¿Hola? – dijo Freddie

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Relájate si – dijo Carly

- No puedo – dijo Sam

Ambas amigas estaban en los casilleros, Sam recibiría el resultado de su examen, dentro de unos minutos, cuando el maestro de historia terminara de corregirlo, mientras hablaban Luciana se acerco…

- Agh ¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo Sam con fastidio

- ¿Nerviosa? – dijo Luciana sonriendo maliciosamente – supongo que sí

- Vete de aquí – dijo Carly enojada – no queremos escuchar tus "buenas vibras" – dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿Escuchar? – dijo Sam confundida

- Sentir – se corrigió Carly desviando la vista apenada

- No me importa lo que digan – dijo Luciana

- Entonces para que vienes boba – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Quiero ver tu cara cuando te digan que reprobaste – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Oye no…- trato de decir Sam

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam!... – decía Freddie corriendo por las escaleras

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Carly viendo como Freddie se acercaba corriendo

- ¡Sam! – dijo Freddie cuando llego hasta ella con un papel y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Luciana enojada pero nadie le presto atencion mientras veía como Freddie abrazaba a Sam

- Wow ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Sam que se había quedado tiesa mientras Freddie la estaba abrazando

- Es genial – dijo Freddie soltándola y muy contento – ¡aprobaste el examen!

- wow – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam en shock pero sonriendo - ¿es una broma?

- Tiene que ser una broma – decía Luciana sin que nadie le hiciera caso

- Míralo tu misma – dijo Freddie dándole el papel

- ¡Aprobé! – dijo Sam emocionada –yeah, mamá ¡gano!

Carly se acerco en ese momento a Luciana sonriendo mientras Freddie seguía emocionado con Sam delante de ellos

- "Quiero ver tu cara cuando te digan que reprobaste" – decía Carly imitando a Luciana muy graciosamente con una voz gruesa - ¿te gusta esa cara? – dijo sonriendo

- Tontas – dijo Luciana emitiendo un chillido caprichoso y alejándose enojada mientras Carly sólo sonreía y se acercaba a sus amigos

- Haber dame eso – dijo Carly tomando el papel que Freddie le había dado a Sam – wow amiga 88 puntos, es increíble, ¡chócalas! – dijo para que después los tres amigos chocaran los cinco muy felices

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste mi examen? – dijo Sam reaccionando

- Pues…- decía Freddie pensando

_Flashback_

_- ¡Alejate Benson! – decía el maestro desde su pupitre revisando el examen de Sam _

_- Por favor, sólo corrija el examen ya y démelo a mí – decía Freddie apurado _

_- ¡Aún me falta! – decía el maestro _

_- Pues lo espero – dijo Freddie cruzando los brazos sin moverse ni un segundo de su lugar _

_- Ash – dijo el maestro refunfuñando – odio a los niños _

_- ¿Ya? – decía Freddie después de unos segundos _

_- ¡No seas desesperado! – gruñía el maestro _

_Después de unos segundos mas…_

_- Esto si debe ser el fin del mundo – dijo el maestro sorprendido al poner la nota _

_- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie ansioso - ¿ya termino?, haber podría…_

_- ¡Ya mocoso! – dijo el maestro cansado – toma y fuera de mi vista – dijo entregándole el examen _

_- ¿88 puntos? – dijo Freddie sorprendido – es increíble, debo buscar a Sam ahora _

_- Si, si, si como sea – dijo el maestro sin emoción – adiós _

_Fin flashback_

- Me tope con el maestro por un salón y como me vio, pensó que seria mas fácil si me daba tu examen – mintió Freddie

- ¿Y estaba molesto? – dijo Sam divertida

- Tendrías que haber visto su cara – decía Freddie sonriendo

- Me hubiera gustado ver eso – dijo Carly igual de divertida que sus amigos

Después de horas, Sam ya le había contado a Andrés que había aprobado y todo, era tiempo de irse…

- ¿Iras a mi casa? – dijo Carly guardando las cosas del casillero a su mochila

- Pues…- decía Sam

- Ah ya veo – dijo Carly sonriendo – seguro Andrés te invito a algún lugar para festejar ¿cierto?

- Cierto – dijo Sam tranquilamente – pero…iré mañana porque hoy…- tengo algo que hacer – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Carly confundida

Horas después, Freddie iba camino al gimnasio como todos los jueves, con la diferencia que Sam ya no estaría ahí, aunque lo negara, sentía raro que ella ya no entrenara con el, se había ¿acostumbrado?, no estaba seguro, la cuestión era que el entrenamiento no seria igual, entro como de costumbre y se dirigió de frente a la sala de karáte hasta que…

- Llegas tarde – dijo Sam sentada en una de las colchonetas que había ahí

- ¿Ah? – dijo Freddie mirando a la rubia con confusión pero sonriendo - ¿tu que haces aquí?

- Esperarte una eternidad – dijo Sam como la cosa más obvia

- Pero pensé que…tu dijiste…nosotros quedamos…- trataba de decir Freddie – tu dijiste que no me entrenarías mas una vez que acabara tu examen – dijo al fin Freddie

- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de derrotarte todas las veces que pueda? – decía Sam sonriendo – sí, claro – dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿Entonces me seguirás entrenando? – dijo Freddie

- No si demoras de esa manera Fredo – dijo Sam levantándose y acercándose a él

- Hecho – dijo Freddie sonriendo – acabamos de romper una de las condiciones del trato Sam

- Lo sé – dijo Sam – supongo que ya no romperemos mas, pero quien cuenta – dijo muy obviamente y tomando a Freddie del brazo y derribándolo al suelo – ahwww – decía suspirando – extrañaba hacer eso

- Yo…no tanto – dijo Freddie adolorido desde el suelo

Más tarde ese día…

- ¿Así que seguirán entrenando? - dijo Carly sentándose al lado de sus mejores amigos

- Sip – contesto Sam tranquila mientras tenia una pierna de pollo en su mano, que iba directo a su boca

- Sabes…- decía Freddie – me pregunto si tu estomago tiene fin, ¿nunca te cansas de comer?

- ¿Y tu nunca te cansas de hablar tonterías? – contesto Sam provocando al castaño, quien la miraba ceñudo

- ¡Sam! – la regaño Carly

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sam con confusión - ¿acaso miento?

- Pues…- Carly se quedo callada por un momento

- ¡Carly! – se sorprendió Freddie

- Perdón – respondió Carly nerviosa

Al día siguiente en la escuela….

- ¿Cómo que seguirán entrenando? – pregunto Luciana enojada a su novio

- Seguiré entrenando con Sam y punto – dijo Freddie firme - ¿Qué no querías eso?

- Quería que siguieras entrenando, pero no con ella – dijo Luciana enojada – además ya te enseño lo suficiente, puedes hacerlo solo y…

- No veo el problema – dijo Freddie cansado – además, sólo entrenamos martes y jueves, ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Mucho – respondió Luciana enojada - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que siempre esta sobre ti?, me molesta, nos quiere ver separados

- Oh por Dios – dijo Freddie sorprendido – no es posible ¿estas celosa de Sam?

- Claro que no – respondió Luciana enojada – esa tipita no se comp…

- No le digas así – dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos – es mi amiga

- Y yo tu novia – dijo Luciana acercándose – a veces siento que ya no te importo – dijo fingiendo tristeza

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Freddie abrazándola – te quiero y lo sabes

- Entonces ya no entrenes con Sam – dijo Luciana

- Alto – dijo Freddie separándose – es algo que quiero hacer, me siento diferente ahora, y es gracias a ella, por favor entiéndeme ¿si?, ahora debo ir a clases, ¿nos vemos luego?

- Claro – dijo Luciana no tan convencida

- Adiós – dijo Freddie marchándose

- ¿Diferente? – decía Luciana pensando – tal vez…me convienes mejor como eras antes…un niño asustadizo y nerd…- decía sonriendo – sé como resolverlo

Horas después….

- ¿Iras conmigo a Licuados Locos hoy verdad? – decía Andrés recargado en el casillero de Carly

- Si – respondía Sam agotada – te he dicho eso todo el día – dijo rodando los ojos y guardando algunas cosas en su casillero

- Bueno perdón por querer celebrar que hayas aprobado ese examen – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Aun no puedo creerlo…- decía Sam sonriendo a penas

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Andrés – yo sabia desde el inicio que podías hacerlo

- Si, pero, la verdad…y me duele admitirla…- decía Sam pensando – fue gracias a Frewardo, si no me hubiera enseñado… esto no pasaría

- Tal vez…- decía Andrés con fastidio – pero, bueno entonces nos vemos en Licuados Locos

- Si, yo…trato de decir Sam

- Hey Sam – dijo un chico pasando por allí divertido – ¿no quieres enseñarnos tú, la clase de deportes?, parece que tienes visión para eso – decía marchándose riendo mientras Sam estaba confundida

- ¿Deportes? – dijo Sam aun confundida

- ¿De que hablaba? – pregunto Andrés

- Eso me gustaría saber – dijo Sam, luego de unos segundos sonó el timbre

- Ouh, me debo ir – dijo Andrés

- Si, si adiós – dijo Sam sin darle mucha importancia aun confundida mientras Andrés se marchaba

- Hola – dijo Carly llegando – sabes algunos chicos se han estado comportando raro

- No se, creo que…- trato de decir Sam

- Hola Sam – dijo una porrista que pasaba por ahí – las chicas estuvimos hablando y pensamos que podrías ayudarnos en el equipo – decía divertida

- ¿Porrista? – dijo Sam levantando las cejas y en señal de desagrado

- Claro, nos ayudarías a estar en forma y eso – decía riendo – como se dice…así, entrenarnos, supongo que hacerlo con chicas será mas fácil – dijo riendo mas mientras Sam se quedo con la boca abierta, ya sabia de que hablaban – bueno adiós – dijo la chica riendo mas y marchándose

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – pregunto Carly sabiendo también la respuesta

- Oh no – dijo Sam mirándola – vamos hay que encontrarlo

Después que las chicas estuvieran buscando a Freddie, lo encontraron en el pasillo con varios chicos riéndose de él…

- ¿Una chica te entrena viejo? – decía riendo un chico – eso es lo mas vergonzoso que eh escuchado

- Sam Puckett es su entrenadora – decía riendo ahora una chica

- Esto no se oye a diario – decía otra chica riendo

- Ya, ya basta – dijo Carly llegando con Sam - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos?

- No son tontos, son tarados – dijo Sam enojada

- Uy chicos corran llego la entrenadora de Benson y lo va a defender – decía un chico burlándose

- Que una chica te entrene y defienda debe ser muy vergonzoso – dijo una chica burlándose que estaba al lado de Freddie

- Oye niña sin cerebro – dijo Carly enojada – largo de aquí, largo de aquí todos

- Ya la oyeron – dijo Adam apareciendo – largo

- ¡A Benson lo entrena una niña!, ¡A Benson lo entrena una niña!, ¡A Benson lo entrena una niña! – empezaban a gritar varios chicos

Freddie salio del lugar avergonzado sin decir nada, Sam miro a Carly y suspiro para luego perseguir a Freddie

- Ya cállense tontos – seguía diciendo Carly con la ayuda de Adam

Después de cinco minutos, Sam encontró a Freddie en la cancha de básquet, no había nadie, mas que él…

- Hey – dijo Sam acercándose

- Déjame solo – dijo Freddie sin mirarla

Sam se sentó a su lado en las gradas y Freddie la miro ceñudo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam como si nada – nunca te hago caso, y no lo haré ahora – dijo provocando que Freddie sonriera un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Fue lo mas vergonzoso que me ah pasado – dijo Freddie

- Ay por favor, te han avergonzado con otras cosas – dijo Sam como si nada

- ¿Haz venido para hacerme sentir mejor? – decía Freddie sarcásticamente – porque créeme que no lo estas logrando

- No soy buena para esas cosas ok – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? – dijo Freddie mirando hacia la nada

- No sé – dijo Sam – pero…no les hagas caso

- ¿Cómo no? – dijo Freddie mirándola - ¿sabes lo que es sentir que todos se burlen de ti?, ¿Qué seas la burla de toda la escuela?

- Son unos tarados Freddie – dijo Sam levantando la voz – sólo quieren que te sientas mal, no les des ese gusto

- Pues ya se los di – dijo Freddie de igual modo – no van a parar nunca

- ¿Y que? ¿Vas a dejar que lo hagan? – dijo Sam enojada - ¿acaso entrenamos todo este tiempo para nada? – Freddie se quedo callado

- ¿A quien engañamos? – dijo Freddie después – sigo siendo el mismo chico de antes

- Claro que no – dijo Sam mirándolo – oye, para mi siempre vas a ser ese débil, nerd, asustadizo, tonto y…

- Al punto Sam, ve al punto – decía Freddie apretando los dientes

- El punto es…que sabes que no eres así – dijo Sam – y quiero que lo demuestres, ahora, ve y enfréntalos de una vez

- Se supone que tu estarías disfrutando esto – dijo Freddie - ¿es que acaso no te gusta verme sufrir?

- Me gusta – dijo Sam sonriendo – pero cuando lo hago yo

- Lo supus…

- Y cuando…es divertido, pero algo así no lo es – dijo Sam entrecerrado los ojos

- ¿Me estas diciendo que te importo? – dijo Freddie mirándola divertido

- No presiones, que puedo romperte el brazo ahora – dijo Sam de frente

- Siento que puedes ser amable y agresiva a la vez, conmigo – dijo Freddie sonriendo – mas agresiva que amable por cierto – dijo pensando

- Exacto – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo

- No dejes que otros te intimiden – dijo Sam mirándolo también a los ojos – recuerda que ese es mi trabajo

Freddie empezó a reír

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie sonriente, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?, ¿Por qué su mirada parecía tan profunda?, nunca había sentido algo así, ni con la misma Carly – ¿te puedo decir algo?

- Ah, ¿si? – dijo Sam extrañada

- Eres una buena amiga, y aunque no lo reconozcas, se que también me consideras tu amigo – dijo sonriendo – no estarías aquí si no

- Si, si – dijo Sam sonriendo y rodando los ojos – eres mi amigo, festejemos, porque no…

Sam no termino de hablar, Freddie se acerco a abrazarla, y ella correspondió el abrazo, ambos sonreían sin mirarse, se sentían muy bien así, eso era raro, para ambos, después de tantas peleas, de tantos golpes, de tantos martirios, mas que nada por parte de Sam para Freddie, por unos segundos sintieron que podían dejar todo eso atrás, eran amigos después de todo, pero… ¿sólo querían ser amigos?

- Bueno ya – dijo Sam separándose un poco incomoda – vamos, demuéstrales que no te importa lo que digan – decía mirándolo a los ojos

- Si – dijo Freddie otra vez mirándola, esos ojos, simplemente no podía con ellos, no podía dejar de verla así ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Deja de verme como si fueras un loco y vamos – dijo Sam levantándose – tenemos clase y Carly me regañara como si fuera mi madre

- Ah, si – dijo Freddie saliendo del trance y levantándose – vamos

Después de minutos, Freddie regresaba con Sam, al menos el pasillo estaba despejado…

- Lo vez – dijo Sam señalando el lugar

- Eso es porque todos están en clase – dijo Freddie – pero bueno…

- Jajaja si lo se, ¿no es gracioso?

Ambos escucharon unas risas viniendo de otro lado, no tan lejos, y se acercaron, eran unos 5 chicos, y uno riéndose mas que nada sobre Freddie

- Una chica lo entrena – decía el chico riendo - ¿pueden creerlo? – los demás reían

- ¿Oye a donde vas? – dijo Sam viendo que Freddie se acercaba

- Y ahí esta – dijo uno de los chicos notando la presencia de Freddie

- ¿Creen que me molesta lo que dicen? – decía Freddie – pues no es así y no me importa lo que digan – Sam se acerco en ese momento

- ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? – dijo el primer chico amenazando a Freddie para pelear

- No quiero perder el tiempo – dijo Freddie, luego tomo a Sam del brazo y avanzo con ella para irse

- Jajaja, lo ven – decía el chico burlándose – ni siquiera lo intenta, Freddie se detuvo en ese momento y Sam se puso delante de él

- ¿Vas a dejar que te siga molestando? – decía Sam

- Jajaja, no es mas que un debilucho, lo entrena una niña y es un cobarde – seguía burlándose el chico, Freddie echaba humo de enojo

- Freddie – decía Sam llamando su atencion y señalando con su cabeza hacia la dirección que estaba el chico – sabes que hacer – Freddie empezó a sonreír y avanzar de nuevo hasta donde estaba el chico

- Jajaja ya lo se – seguía burlándose el chico mientras Freddie se iba acercando – y esa niña, ¿entrenadora?, ¿Por qué no se comporta como una verdadera niña, debería ser porrista o algo?, eso hacen las chicas normales

- Mira tarado – dijo Freddie enojado sujetando el brazo del chico y doblándolo hacia su espalda causándole un gran dolor – búrlate de mí si quieres, pero no te metas con ella si no quieres que este brazo ya no este en su lugar – decía apretando cada vez mas su brazo

- Au, au, au – se quejaba el chico de dolor – esta bien, esta bien

- Si te vuelvo a escuchar hablando de mí o peor aun, de ella, te aseguro que no sólo será el brazo, ¿entendiste? – decía Freddie enojado

- Si, si, si – decía el chico con mucho dolor – esta bien, lo siento, no volveré a burlarme, lo prometo

Freddie derribo al chico al suelo que se quejaba de dolor mientras los otros chicos lo miraban sorprendidos

- Eso es para todos – dijo enojado y luego avanzo hasta donde estaba Sam sonriendo un poco

- Wow – dijo Sam sorprendida – parecías un bravucón

- Lo se, no me gusta – dijo Freddie – pero…era necesario – dijo sonriendo - ¿vamos a clase?

- Andando – dijo Sam sonriendo también

- Au…- seguía quejándose el chico desde el suelo

Después de la escuela en Licuados Locos…

- Varios chicos comentaban sobre eso – dijo Andrés – creo que ya no lo van a molestar, pero no puedo creer que sigan entrenando, Sam me dijiste que era sólo por el examen

- Ya lo se – dijo Sam con su licuado en la mano – pero…así paso y punto, seguiremos entrenando

- Bueno ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea Freddie? – dijo Andrés fastidiado – creo que esta en todas nuestras conversaciones

- Bien – dijo Sam rodando los ojos - ¿de que quieres hablar?

- Del baile que organiza el grado – dijo Andrés

- ¿Un baile? – dijo Sam extrañada

- Sí, nuestro grado organiza uno – dijo Andrés

- Oh genial, no iré – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés

- Odio esas cosas, todas cursis y las chicas se alocan por conseguir el vestido perfecto y esas tonterías, el maquillaje, yo no voy a ir – dijo Sam negando

- Es en pareja – dijo Andrés

- Pues peor aun – dijo Sam siendo obvia

- Supuse que pensarías eso – dijo Andrés sonriendo – en parte…me alegra

- ¿Eh? – dijo Sam sin entender

- Yo tampoco iré al baile, el entrenador, se volvió loco y quiere que el equipo se reúna ese día y no creo que terminemos a tiempo para llegar

- ¿Y te alegras por qué…? – decía Sam aun sin entender

- Porque si dices que no vas a ir, no estaré pensando que un chico estará contigo toda la noche – decía sonriendo mientras Sam se ponía incomoda

- Ah que bien – dijo Sam tratando de desviar el tema pero nerviosa

Después de terminar el show, los chicos bajaron a la sala, donde había una enorme escultura de un hueso, no le dieron importancia, encogiéndose de hombros, sabían que Spencer era el único que entendía sus cosas, y fueron al sofá

- Dime de nuevo eso de que no vas a ir al baile – decía Carly

- Ok – decía Sam obedeciendo – No…voy…a…ir…al…baile – decía pausadamente

- No hablo de eso – dijo Carly sorprendida – quiero que me digas ¿Por qué?

- Porque no – dijo Sam de frente

- Odia esas cosas – dijo Freddie – ojala Luciana las odiara – decía pensando – me tiene harto con eso

- ¿Disculpa?, nadie esta hablando de la loca de tu novia – decía Carly estresada – estamos hablando de que Sam – decía señalándola como si fuera una asesina – no ira al baile

- Hablas como si estuviera haciendo el peor de los crímenes, y créeme sé de esas cosas – decía Sam asintiendo

- Sam, es un baile, será divertido, grandioso…

- Aburrido, tonto, superficial…- la interrumpió Sam mientras Freddie largaba una risita

- ¿Lo haces sólo porque Andrés no va a ir? – pregunto Carly mientras Freddie miraba de reojo a Sam

- No – decía Sam cansada – ya te dije que aun así, no iba a ir, odio los bailes y lo sabes

- Pues iras porque iras – dijo Carly

- ¿Quién eres mi madre? – dijo Sam

- Tu amiga – dijo Carly sonriendo – además Gibby esta en el comité de organización

- ¿Gibby? – dijo Sam en tono burlón - ¿lo obligaron cierto?

- Eso no esta confirmado aún, pero tenemos que ir, además será genial, es la única oportunidad que tenemos para sentirnos superiores, nadie que no sea de nuestro grado puede entrar – dijo Carly

- Y que – dijo Sam aburrida – además es en pareja y no tengo, así que no – dijo sonriendo

- Ah no – dijo Carly sujetando a su amiga – esta vez no escapas, hay muchos chicos disponibles en la escuela y ya veras

- ¿Vera que? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Si, ¿veré que? – dijo Sam igual de confundida

- Vamos a encontrar, a tu pareja ideal – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Ay no, ¡Carly! – dijo Sam fastidiada, odiaba los momentos en que su amiga se portaba como el mismo cupido

- Vamos Sam, será divertido y apuesto que una noche que no olvidaras – decía Carly sonriendo

- Ya que – dijo Sam, odiaba también que fuera persuasiva, pero vamos era su mejor amiga

- Genial – decía Carly como soñando – ese día, sé que será inolvidable, para todos…

- Uh Viva – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

**¿Les gusto?, espero que si, muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos, son increíbles y a Sabrynaseddie y Sanny22, gracias chicas, ese día de verdad me animaron mucho, son grandiosas, y muy buenas escritoras, gracias de verdad: D; hablaremos pronto, bueno, muchas gracias a todos y espero sigan la historia, en el siguiente capitulo, pasara algo que no se pueden perder, tratare de terminarlo pronto, bye! **

**Review, Review **

Continuación:

- Saca la bomba sexy que escondes – decía Carly fastidiando a su amiga

- Vuelves a decir eso y te arrojo el fijador de cabello en el rostro – dijo Sam enojada

- Te dije que no quería ir con nadie – dijo Sam cansada – además todos los chicos aquí ya tienen pareja

- ¿Iras al baile? – dijo Freddie sentándose a su lado

- Esto de ser el presidente del comité, no es tan divertido – decía Gibby quejándose y cargando todos los papeles con esfuerzo

- Me gustaría estar contigo ese día – dijo Andrés viéndola

- Si, claro, mi amigo imaginario y yo estaremos muy felices de ir – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Soy grandiosa – decía Carly sonriendo – deberían poner mis manos en una pintura

- Si que la fiesta empiece – decía Sam fingiendo emoción

- Hey Puckett ¿Que crees?...

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sam levantando la mirada sin ganas


	18. El baile

**Hola! Lamento la demora, han de querer matarme, lo siento y espero les guste el capitulo **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente, y la idea salió de mi imaginativa cabecita**

"**El baile" – mi amigo imaginario no vino **

Los días iban pasando, Sam y Freddie seguían entrenando dos veces por semana, y ahora que Sam ya no tenía que estudiar, pues salía mucho más con Andrés, algo que fastidiaba por alguna razón a Freddie, incluso un día llego a buscarla después de entrenar, no fue una visita muy cómoda que digamos…

- Wow – decía Sam agitada – suficiente, suficiente ya

- Valla esta vez si te cansaste – dijo Freddie agitado

- No estoy cansada, sólo…- trato de decir Sam

- Hey – dijo Andrés apareciendo y entrando a la sala de karáte

- Hola – dijo Sam un poco extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Íbamos a salir hoy ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Andrés

- Lo se, pero se supone que nos veríamos ahí – dijo Sam

- Bueno…estaba de paso y…decidí que seria mejor si te recogía y nos íbamos juntos – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Ah…de acuerdo – dijo Sam – deja que me cambie y nos vamos

- Esta bien – dijo Andrés – te espero

- Ok – dijo Sam marchándose hacia las duchas y luego iría a los vestidores

- Hola – dijo Andrés dirigiéndose a Freddie sin ninguna emoción

- Hola – dijo Freddie de igual modo y fastidiado

- ¿Y…que tal el entrenamiento hoy? – pregunto Andrés sin mirarlo y de hecho sin importancia

- Ah, bien – dijo Freddie sin ganas

- Genial – dijo Andrés igual sin ganas

- ¿Y…a dónde irán hoy? – pregunto Freddie un poco curioso

- Al cine – respondió Andrés

- Uh…que original…- murmuro Freddie

- ¿Dijiste algo? – dijo Andrés

- Ah no, nada – dijo Freddie evitándolo y recogiendo sus cosas – bueno yo también, me voy a cambiar

- Si claro, adiós – dijo Andrés

- Cuando salga Sam le dices que nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo Freddie marchándose

- Bien – dijo Andrés fastidiado

Las cosas en la escuela eran casi parecidas, con la diferencia que ahí estaba Luciana…

- Y el maestro luego…- conversaba Sam divertida con Freddie en su casillero

- Hola lindo – dijo Luciana interrumpiéndola y besando a Freddie de sorpresa mientras Sam rodaba los ojos

- Hola – dijo Freddie después de separarse de ella

- ¿Qué crees? – decía Luciana emocionada – ya tengo separado el vestido que usare en el baile

- ¿Qué crees? – dijo Sam imitándola burlonamente – no me importa

- No hablaba contigo – dijo Luciana enojada – hablaba con "mi novio" – dijo haciendo énfasis

- Creo que ni a él le importa – dijo Sam divertida

- Ya chicas…- decía Freddie cansado

- Hola Sam – dijo Andrés apareciendo

- Ah genial, justo necesitaba una persona normal aquí – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Espero que ese sea un cumplido – dijo Andrés entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo

- En parte – dijo Sam tomando el brazo de Andrés – vamos a un lugar donde no se respire tanto fijador para el cabello – dijo marchándose con él

- ¿Eso era para mi? – dijo Luciana confundida

- No se – dijo Freddie fastidiado viendo como Sam se iba con Andrés

Y así pasaban los días, a veces buenos, a veces malos o simplemente… ¿raros?, ninguno lo entendía, pero el día del baile de grado ya se acercaba y Sam seguía sin pareja, algo que Carly quería solucionar…

- Te dije que no quería ir con nadie – dijo Sam cansada – además todos los chicos aquí ya tienen pareja

- Vamos, debe haber alguno disponible – dijo Carly – bueno…aparte de los que haz golpeado

- Eso nos deja a… ¡nadie! - exclamo Sam

- Es tu culpa por ser tan agresiva – dijo Carly cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño

- No culpes mi comportamiento natural – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie llegando - ¿novedades?

- Volvió el maestro suplente – informo Sam

- ¿El señor Pomposo? – dijo Freddie

- Aja – respondió Sam

- Bueno también Sam le pego chicle en el cabello a Gibby – informo Carly esta vez

- ¿Lo encontraste en el suelo? – pregunto Freddie

- No, esta vez era nuevo – dijo Sam como si nada

- Ok – dijo Freddie tratando de comprender el comportamiento de su amiga

- Ah y lo mas importante – dijo Carly - ¡Sam se niega a buscar pareja! – dijo señalándola

- ¿Ah si? – dijo Freddie levantando las cejas

- Me hiciste prometer que iría al baile – dijo Sam – pero no hay nadie disponible y tampoco nadie con quien quiera ir Carly

- No es obligatorio ir en pareja – dijo Freddie

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Sam

- No, hable con Gibby hace unas horas y el me dijo que no – dijo Freddie

- Pero no quiero ser la única sin pareja ahí – se quejo Sam – sólo déjame quedarme y no ir al baile

- Claro que no – dijo Carly – tu misma lo dijiste, lo prometiste, así que iras, vamos aun puedes divertirte con tus amigos

- Iré sólo porque lo prometí – dijo Sam

- Genial – dijo Carly

Después de unas horas por el pasillo…

- Si lo se, es tan gracioso…- decía Sam con Carly a su lado caminando hacia la cafetería

- Hola chicas…- decía Gibby caminado por ahí, cargando con esfuerzo muchos papeles en brazos

- Wow, parece que eso pesa más que tú Gibbs – dijo Sam sorprendida por ver a su amigo cargando tantos papeles

- No parece, es cierto – dijo Gibby con esfuerzo

- ¿Por qué tanto papel? – dijo Carly igual de sorprendida

- Porque el baile no es sólo baile – dijo Gibby

- ¿Ah? – dijo Carly confundida

- Trato de decir que también es una responsabilidad – dijo Gibby cansado - ¿no ves todo lo que tengo que hacer?

- ¿Y que tanto hay ahí? – dijo Carly viendo el cerro de papeles

- Uf, muchas cosas, hay que preparar los avisos, están los volantes, el contrato del salón, el contrato del Dj y la banda, el contrato del buffet

- ¡Buffet! – exclamo Sam emocionada

- Shh – la callo Carly – no es hora de tus ataques de hambre

- Y aun más contratos que el director Franklin debe firmar, esta la lista de invitados y hay que preparar las invitaciones, tengo que ver quien adornara el salón y en el comité los chicos sólo se dedican a jugar… ¡me estoy volviendo loco! – exclamo Gibby

- Ya calma Gibbs – dijo Sam

- Esto de ser el presidente del comité, no es tan divertido – decía Gibby quejándose y cargando todos los papeles con esfuerzo

- Ay ya – dijo Carly sonriendo – vamos, te echaremos una mano

- Será sólo tu mano ¿cierto? – dijo Sam al instante

- ¡Sam! – la regaño Carly

- No quiero ayudar – se quejo Sam

- Tenemos periodo libre y podemos ayudar en algo – dijo Carly – así que vamos – dijo jalando a Sam del brazo

- Eso me pasa por tener una amiga como tú – se quejaba Sam mientras la jalaban

Ya a la noche en casa de Carly…

- ¿Dónde se metieron? – dijo Spencer que estaba en el sofá, mientras Carly llegaba con Sam muy cansada

- Pregúntale a ella – dijo Sam señalándola enojada

- Sólo ayudábamos a Gibby – dijo Carly tranquilamente

- Sí, pero dijiste que seria sólo durante el periodo libre – contaba Sam molesta – me hiciste quedarme hasta esta hora después de la salida

- Tienes que admitir que tenia un equipo irresponsable en el comité – dijo Carly caminando hacia la cocina

- Y eso a mí que – dijo Sam abalanzándose en el sofá sin importarle que Spencer estaba a un lado

- ¡Oye! – dijo Spencer levantándose – yo estaba ahí

- Estabas – dijo Sam

- Ya cálmate – dijo Carly regresando a la sala con una botella de agua

- Estuve haciendo mas de 20 carteles para el bendito baile que no quiero ir – dijo Sam – ¡20 carteles! ¿Crees que mis dedos no piden auxilio?** (N/A: Haha, eso digo cuando me mandan escribir mucho mis maestros) **

- Yo también tuve que hacer muchas mas cosas que tu y no me quejo – dijo Carly sonriendo – además ya todo esta listo gracias a nosotras, Gibby y tu puño

- ¿Puño? – pregunto Spencer confundido

- Sam amenazo a varios chicos del comité para que no se pusieran a jugar y trabajen – dijo Carly

- Ah claro – dijo Spencer asintiendo – y cuando es el baile del que tanto hablan

- El sábado – dijo Carly – este sábado, ¿no es genial?

- No – refunfuño Sam desde el sofá

- No te pregunte a ti – dijo Carly sonriendo – y quita esa cara, que mañana saliendo de clases iremos por los vestidos

- Oh genial – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – lo que me faltaba, ¿no me iras a conseguir un vestido tipo las 12 princesas verdad?, porque estoy dispuesta a quemarlo

- Cuanto amor – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente

- Nadie tendrá que quemar nada – dijo Carly advirtiéndole – escogeremos uno que te quede muy bien

- Yo quería ir con unos jeans y una remera – dijo Sam

- ¡Sam! – la regaño Carly

- Ay bueno – dijo Sam como si nada

Tal y como había dicho Carly, saliendo de la escuela, iban a ir a comprar los vestidos, pero, Sam no estaba tan emocionada que digamos…

- Sólo escoge uno y vámonos ya – se quejaba Sam

- ¿Qué opinas? – decía Carly tipo desfilando con el vestido que se probaba, tenia puesto uno que le llegaba a las rodillas color rosa pero muy encendido

- Pareces un algodón de azúcar – decía Sam observándola

- ¡Oye! – exclamo Carly

- Es la verdad – dijo Sam – además…muero de hambre y si no me compras algo ahora, me comeré ese vestido

- ¿Por qué debo comprarte algo yo? – dijo Carly confundida

- Tú me obligaste a venir, debes pagar las consecuencias – dijo Sam como si nada

- Sabes…a veces siento que no recibo lo mismo en esta amistad – dijo Carly pensando

- Bien iré a comprar un grasito a la tienda de la esquina – dijo Sam

- No te escapes eh – le advirtió Carly

- No mamá – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

Sam salio de la boutique y se dirigía a la tienda de la esquina, en todo el camino veía mas boutiques y ningún vestido le llamaba la atencion hasta ahora; todos eran o muy cursis, o simplemente ridículos, pero bueno, a ella sólo le importaba su delicioso grasito, seguía caminando hasta que vio a una chica muy enojada con una bolsa en mano caminando con una señora igual de enojada, aparentemente era su madre, ambas iban discutiendo

- ¡Te dije que no quería un vestido así! – decía la chica enojada

- ¡Es perfecto! – gruñía la mamá también

- ¡Si, pero para una chica perfecta, madre!, ¿ya viste mis curvas? – decía la chica mientras Sam que se había quedado parada cerca veía todo

- ¿Curvas? – dijo la mamá

- ¡Exacto! – dijo la chica enojada - ¡No tengo ninguna!

- Ese vestido me gusta – dijo la señora portándose como toda una adolescente malcriada

- ¡Pero soy yo quien se lo va a poner! – exclama su hija de igual modo

- Esto esta mejor que los concursos de la TV – decía Sam divertida

- Gaste mucho dinero así que te lo vas a poner – decía la mamá enojada

- Pues no lo haré ¿Qué crees? – decía la chica retando a su mamá

- ¿Así? – dijo la mamá enojada – pues que tal, entonces…yo…- decía la madre pensando y volteando a los lados hasta que vio a Sam ahí parada - yo… listo, se lo daré a esa chica que nos esta observando

- ¿Ah? – dijo Sam reaccionando

- Por favor madre, eres muy egoísta y nunca regalas nada – dijo la hija enojada – en navidad me diste un peine

- Venia de regalo con el cepillo de dientes, no iba a desperdiciarlo – dijo la mamá enojada

Sam que pensaba que esas dos deberían estar internadas en el manicomio se estaba retirando silenciosamente, hasta que la mamá de aquella chica se acerco y la jalo hasta donde estaban ellas discutiendo

- Que tiene vieja loca, ya suélteme – decía Sam mientras la jalaban

- Se lo daré a esta chica – dijo la mamá con Sam a su lado

- Pues toma – dijo la chica enojada y poniendo el vestido en la mano de Sam mientras ella sólo las miraba sorprendida – espero que tu madre no este tan loca como la mía

- No esperes tanto entonces – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – y, yo no quiero esto – dijo reaccionando y alzando la bolsa del vestido

- Pues es tuyo ahora – dijo la mamá enojada – seguro que a ti si te queda bien, ya que mi hija es una traumada que dice que no tiene curvas

- Tu estas mas traumada que yo madre – dijo la hija enojada

- ¿Traumada? – dijo Sam confundida – oigan ustedes dos están locas de verdad – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Me voy a buscar a mi papá, seguro él si me compra algo que me quede bien – dijo la chica marchándose y enojada

- Pues suerte con eso, tu padre no puede comprarse ni un chicle – dijo la madre marchándose enojada en sentido contrario

- Ay si ahora se van, par de locas – dijo Sam aun parada ahí sin saber que hacer

Después de unos minutos, Sam regresaba a la boutique para buscar a Carly, con la bolsa del vestido en la mano, justo Carly salía del probador con otro vestido, uno azul con aplicaciones plateadas, corto, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y muy lindo…

- Hey…ya no pareces un algodón – decía Sam acercándose – ese me gusta

- Eh... ¿gracias? – dijo Carly no tan convencida - ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Un vestido – dijo Sam mirando con desprecio la bolsa y recordando la rara escena que paso hace un momento

- Espera – dijo Carly pensando – ¿fuiste por un grasito y regresas con un vestido?

- No, también fui por el grasito, pero ya me lo comí – dijo Sam asintiendo – y respecto al vestido, yo no lo compre, una señora loca y su hija igual de loca me lo regalaron o algo así, la verdad aun no entiendo que paso – decía pensando

- Sabes…obviaremos esa parte de la conversación, la vedad estoy acostumbrada a todas las cosas raras que nos pasan – dijo Carly sonriendo – ¿Cómo es el vestido?

- No lo se – dijo Sam – ni siquiera lo eh visto

- ¿Y que esperas? – dijo Carly emocionada – vamos hay que verlo

- Recordando lo molesta que estaba esa chica loca, seguro debe ser horrendo – dijo Sam – pero si lo quieres ver, me da igual – dijo sacando el famoso vestido "horrendo" de la bolsa

El rostro de Carly parecía que se fuera a caer al momento de ver el dichoso vestido, ninguna de las dos decía nada, hasta que Sam lo miro mejor y luego volvió la mirada hacia Carly que no paraba de sonreír y asentir tratando de insinuarle algo

- Yo no voy a usar esto – dijo Sam al instante y señalando el vestido

- ¿Estas loca? – dijo Carly sorprendida – es perfecto para ti

- No – dijo Sam negando – no lo es, con razón y la loca menor no se lo quería poner

- Pues tal vez porque a ella no le quedaba como a ti te va a quedar amiga, wow, enserio el baile será genial

- Carly deja de imaginarte tonterías – dijo Sam reventando metafóricamente la burbuja de fantasía de Carly – no pienso usar esto, sólo…míralo

- Créeme que ya lo hice – dijo Carly sonriendo mas – y tendrás que usar eso, además tiene dos cosas positivas

- ¿Cuáles? – dijo Sam confundida

- Es lindo y es gratis – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Carly…- decía Sam un tanto suplicando – nadie me imaginaria en este vestido, de hecho nadie me imaginaria en un vestido – dijo pensándolo mejor

- ¿Ahora te importa lo que otros digan? – dijo Carly como retándola – valla pensé que no eras así, tu siempre te la das de valiente y no es cierto, actúas como una miedosa Sam

- No soy miedosa – dijo Sam un poco enojada – vamos debemos conseguir zapatos para este vestido – dijo marchándose

- Si…- decía Carly sonriendo una vez que Sam se marchaba – se como convencerte, soy buena – decía mientras avanzaba también a la salida de la tienda

- Señorita debe pagar eso – dijo un guardia apresurado y deteniendo a Carly

- Ay lo lamento – dijo Carly recordando y apenada

Después de unos días más, las invitaciones ya habían llegado, y el sábado seria el gran día para algunos, no para Sam, ya había accedido a ir con el vestido que raramente le habían obsequiado, el viernes unos minutos antes de la salida de la escuela, Sam se encontraba en su casillero hablando con Andrés…

- Me gustaría estar contigo ese día – dijo Andrés viéndola

- Y a mi me gustaría no estar ese día ahí – dijo Sam fastidiada

- Tratare de llegar lo prometo – dijo Andrés

- Ah no importa – dijo Sam sin preocupación – la verdad luchare para irme temprano

- Sam – dijo Carly llegando – debemos ir a mi casa a prepararnos para el show, hola Andrés

- Hola – dijo Andrés

- Oye aun no suena el timbre – dijo Sam

En ese instante sonó el timbre

- Tiene mucha suerte – dijo Sam viendo a su amiga

- Sólo vamos – dijo Carly jalando a Sam del brazo

- Adiós – dijo Sam

- Ah si claro, adiós – dijo Andrés viendo extrañado la escena

El programa salio bien, como todos los demás, un segmento divertido de "Molestando a Luber", unas bromas pesadas de Sam para Freddie y todo normal como siempre, después que terminara, los chicos bajaron a la sala…

- Tus bromitas se hacen cada vez mas pesadas – dijo Freddie enojado mirando a Sam

- Dah, eso es lo divertido tonto – dijo Sam

- Ya dejen de pelear por favor – dijo Carly rodando los ojos, estaba acostumbrada a las peleas constantes de sus mejores amigos, pero eso no dejaba de fastidiarla – mejor emociónense como yo, porque mañana es el baile

- Ay que bien – dijo Sam sarcásticamente mientras Freddie largo una risita por su comentario

- ¿Y conseguiste que Sam comprara un vestido? – dijo Freddie divertido

- Es una larga historia – dijo Carly – pero si, tiene un vestido y es…

- Nah, nah, nah – dijo Sam cortándola – no quiero que le informes al zope sobre el tonto vestido que me obligaras a usar

- ¿Tan feo es? – dijo Freddie

- Ya lo veras mañana – dijo Carly sonriendo – dijiste que irías con nosotras ¿cierto?

- Sí, Luciana ira de frente al salón – dijo Freddie

- Bien entonces, iremos contigo y Adam, él también vendrá…- Carly guardo silencio por un momento - ¿no es extraño y gracioso? – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Que si salimos de aquí los cuatro, da a pensar que tu pareja seria Freddie, porque yo voy a ir con Adam – Freddie largo una discreta sonrisa

- No veo lo gracioso en esa oración Carly – dijo Sam de frente

- Yo tampoco – dijo Freddie de igual modo

- Ay solo fue una suposición – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Que hay muchachitos – dijo Spencer llegando a la sala

- Hey Spenc – saludo Sam

- Hola Spencer – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Spencer - ¿Qué planean ahora?

- Nada, Carly y su emoción por el baile de mañana – dijo Sam sin ganas

- Parece que soy la única emocionada por el baile – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Lo eres – dijo Freddie asintiendo

- Bueno yo debo salir – dijo Spencer tomando su chaqueta del perchero – los dejo con sus cosas de adolescentes

- Espera, ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Carly extrañada – como que ya es muy noche hermanito – dijo sonriendo

- Uhh, Spencer se consiguió una nueva novia – dijo Sam divertida

- Bueno fuera – dijo Spencer fastidiado – ¿recuerdan mi escultura del hueso gigante?

- No creo que sea fácil de olvidar – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – dijo Carly

- Debo recuperarlo de la casa de calceto – dijo Spencer torciendo la boca

- Adivino – dijo Sam - ¿tiene un perrote que lo confundió con un hueso real?

- No…- decía Spencer entrecerrando los ojos mientras los chicos se miraban confundidos

- ¿Entonces por qué lo…? – trato de decir Carly

- Debo irme, adiós – dijo Spencer huyendo de ahí rápido mientras los chicos sólo se miraban, Spencer nunca cambiaria

Llego el ansiado día que Carly esperaba, era sábado por la mañana y Sam estaba en casa de su mejor amiga, ¿la razón?, sí, la castaña la había obligado, no había otro modo, estaba en el sofá tratando de no explotar de aburrimiento, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta de los Shay, era Freddie quien venia no tan animoso como de costumbre

- Hey – dijo Freddie saludando - ¿Carly te obligo a venir temprano no?

- Si….- decía Sam gruñendo

- ¿Iras al baile? – dijo Freddie sentándose a su lado

- Si, claro, mi amigo imaginario y yo estaremos muy felices de ir – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- ¿Amigo imaginario? – dijo Freddie levantando las cejas

– Pensé que me libraría a último momento, pero no, Carly resulto ser mucho más persuasiva que de costumbre – dijo Sam

- Si, lo note – dijo Freddie asintiendo – pero tu siempre consigues lo que quieres

- Parece que no esta vez – dijo Sam

- Oye podría ser divertido – dijo Freddie – piénsalo, al margen de todo es una fiesta, entonces…comida, música, diversión

- No es una fiesta, es un baile – dijo Sam – y sólo me gusta lo de la comida, pero ya que

- Sam necesito que…- dijo Carly bajando las escaleras hasta que noto la presencia de Freddie – oye se supone que estarías aquí a las seis ¿Qué haces aquí Freddie?

- Yo estoy muy bien Carly, ¿tú que tal? – dijo Freddie fingiendo una sonrisa y sarcásticamente

- Perdón – dijo Carly apenada, pero debemos prepararnos para el baile

- Son las nueve Carly, hay mucho tiempo – dijo Sam sorprendida – además tengo sueño

- No hay suficiente tiempo si eres una chica – dijo Carly sonriendo, así que arriba Sam, hay que prepararnos, Freddie nos vemos a las seis aquí, puntual

- Esto del baile si que te importa mucho – dijo Freddie levantándose – de acuerdo señoritas, las veo luego – dijo marchándose

- ¿Qué me vas hacer? – dijo Sam un poco asustada

- Ni lo imaginas – dijo Carly sonriendo

Después de horas, en la habitación de Carly, Sam estaba con una bata puesta, y era hora del peinado y maquillaje, Carly la sentó frente a esa gran pantalla que tenia en su habitación…

- Bien, ¿estas lista? – dijo Carly

- ¿Aun puedo huir? – pregunto Sam

- Eh…no – dijo Carly

- Entonces lo estoy – dijo Sam

- Bien primero el cabello y luego te maquillare – dijo Carly

- Sólo hazlo de una vez – dijo Sam fastidiada

- Vamos Sam cambia esa actitud, te veras grandiosa – dijo Carly

- Si, seguro – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Saca la bomba sexy que escondes – decía Carly fastidiando a su amiga

- Vuelves a decir eso y te arrojo el fijador de cabello en el rostro – dijo Sam enojada

- Bien, bien – dijo Carly sonriendo – relájate y cierra los ojos

- Aquí vamos – dijo Sam obedeciendo

Las horas iban pasando, y Freddie que era tan puntual, llego diez minutos antes, esperaba en la sala de los Shay, tenia puesto un traje negro, con una camisa y chaleco plomo **(N/A: ¿Lo vieron en los KCA 2010? pues así igual)**; Carly que ya había terminado de arreglarse, bajo dejando a Sam que sólo le faltaba ponerse el vestido y los zapatos…

- Wow – decía Carly cuando vio a Freddie – disculpa… ¿sabes donde esta Freddie?

- Que graciosa – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Es broma – dijo Carly sonriendo – te vez muy bien Freddie, el entrenamiento con Sam si que funciona, mírate nomás

- No se si deba decir gracias – dijo Freddie dudando – tu también luces genial, ¿Dónde esta Sam?

- Ah cambiándose – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Pero ya van hacer las seis – dijo Freddie

- Relájate, la belleza demora – dijo Carly

- ¿Hola? – dijo Adam entrando – wow, ¿Esa chica tan linda que esta ahí es mi novia?

- Ohh – dijo Carly sonriendo – eres tan lindo – dijo acercándose a abrazar a su novio

- Hola Freddie – dijo Adam

- Hola – dijo Freddie sonriendo al ver a Carly apachurrando a Adam

- ¿Y estamos listos ya? – pregunto Adam

- Aun falta Sam – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos – oye ¿puedo tomar un poco de agua?

- Claro, mira en la refrigeradora – dijo Carly

- Ok – dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a la cocina

- ¿Tienes tu invitación cierto? – dijo Carly

- Si, la tengo en…trato de decir Adam hasta que se quedo pasmado

- ¿Adam? – dijo Carly

- ¡Oh Por Dios! – dijo Adam sorprendido y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la hermosa chica que bajaba por las escaleras, hasta que Carly se dio la vuelta

- Soy grandiosa – decía Carly sonriendo – deberían poner mis manos en una pintura

Sam estaba con un vestido corto, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y de tirantes, **(N/A: Me encanto su vestido en los KCA 2011 así que la imagine así, sólo un poquito mas largo)** usaba unos altos tacones negros, su cabello estaba lacio pero con algunas ondas en las puntas y su maquillaje iba perfecto, ni tan suave, ni tan recargado

- Admítanlo – dijo Sam cuando llegó hasta ellos – me veo ridícula

- Oye, te vez…- trato de decir Adam

- ¿Se ve como eh? ¿Cómo es que se ve? – pregunto Carly molesta

- Casi tan bonita como mi novia – dijo Adam con una sonrisa apenada mientras Sam soltó una risita

- Mucho mejor – dijo Carly dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Adam – listo Sam, entonces ya estamos todos

- Carly no…yo…eh…, ven conmigo – dijo jalándola de un brazo lejos de Adam

- Ay si, yo estoy muy bien eh – dijo Adam sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carly

- No quiero salir así – dijo Sam señalando su vestimenta y abriendo muy bien los ojos

- Ay, quieres dejarte de tonterías y relajarte – dijo Carly estresada – acuérdate ¡relájate! – Decía cada vez más estresada - ¡Por Dios relájate!

- Si, claro, se nota que tu lo estas – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – ya, esta bien, vamos, ¿Dónde esta el zope?

- En la cocina – dijo Carly

- Ah y después soy yo la tragoncita – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – voy por él

- Si anda – dijo Carly sonriendo – ya se hace tarde

Sam se dirigía a la cocina y Freddie estaba a punto de salir choco con ella y ambos se golpearon el la frente

- Fíjate torpe – dijo Sam frotando su frente por un segundo

- Tú te atravesaste y…- Freddie levanto la mirada y se quedo inmóvil al ver a Sam, estaba hipnotizado

- ¿Y que? – dijo Sam esperando una respuesta

- Ah…yo…- decía Freddie viéndola todavía pasmado - ¿eres tu?

- Si soy yo tarado – dijo Sam dándole un golpe en el hombro - ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada, es sólo que…yo…- seguía diciendo Freddie

- De nuevo estas actuando como tonto – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – y créeme no me interesa, Carly nos espera, ¿te das prisa?

- Ah…si – dijo Freddie sin dejar de verla e idiotizado siguió a Sam hasta la sala

- ¿Qué crees? – decía Carly sonriendo – dime si no se ve increíble Freddie, vamos dime como se ve

- Linda – dijo Freddie sonriendo - _¡rayos eso lo dije o lo pensé! _– Freddie abrió los ojos como plato

- ¿Linda? – dijo Sam confundida – no bromees conmigo Fredñoño – dijo señalándolo

- Ah…no…yo…- decía Freddie tartamudeando ¿Por qué rayos dijo eso?, sólo…salio de sus labios sin que pudiera pensarlo dos segundos antes – me refiero a que…linda noche vamos a pasar todos

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Adam levantando una ceja

- Eso creo…- dijo Freddie no tan convencido

- Bueno ya – dijo Carly sonriendo – es hora de irse al baile

- A ver a ver, wow – decía Spencer llegando a la sala – pero que lindas señoritas tenemos aquí

- ¿Verdad que si? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Quién esta listo para un baile? – dijo Spencer animado

- Si que la fiesta empiece – decía Sam fingiendo emoción

- Ya nos vamos – dijo Carly ignorando a la "alegre" de su mejor amiga

- Mucho cuidado – advirtió Spencer con una mirada seria

- Ya lo se – dijo Carly extrañada

- Se lo decía al muchacho atrás tuyo – dijo Spencer levantando las cejas

- Descuida, estaré con ella en todo el baile – dijo Adam un poco asustado

- Por eso…por eso…- decía Spencer retirándose lentamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida - ¡A donde rayos te vas, tu nos tienes que llevar Spencer!

- Ah, claro – dijo Spencer regresando con tranquilidad y abriendo la puerta, todos los chicos se miraban confundidos, sí, su comportamiento siempre seria único

Después que Spencer los dejara en la puerta de la recepción del salón a los cuatro, se marcho, los chicos entraron y vieron que la decoración era muy bonita, eso gracias al comité que Sam amenazo con su puño, un guardia que estaba en la puerta, recibía las invitaciones, para que así ni un chico de otro grado intentara entrar, lo curioso era que el guardia era un chico de ultimo año de la escuela…

- Invitaciones – dijo el chico serio

- ¿Tu no eres Cliff de ultimo año? – dijo Sam levantando las cejas

- Exacto pero…- Cliff vio a Sam y sonrió – mucho gusto, ¡valla que linda!

- Ah... ¿gracias? – dijo Sam extrañada – tu ya me conoces, soy Sam, ya sabes, la chica que te ayudo a lanzar esos huevos podridos al auto de la señorita Briggs

- ¿Sam Puckett? – dijo Cliff sorprendido – wow, ¿sigues soltera?

- Bien es hora de entrar – dijo Freddie de prisa y lanzándole su invitación a Cliff – aquí tienes, vamos chicos

- Sí, tiene razón – dijo Carly un poco confundida por la actitud de Freddie

Cuando los chicos pasaron ya al salón, vieron a Gibby allí quien, los saludo y luego se fue corriendo hacia la fuente de chocolate ¿raro?, no, no para Gibby; había mesas hacia el fondo y los chicos tomaron una, todas estaban muy bien decoradas y arregladas; los chicos estuvieron ahí por un rato conversando y platicando, hasta que mas chicos llegaban; Carly y Adam estaban bailando y Sam se había quedado sola en la mesa, aunque la mayoría de chicos se querían acercar, ninguno lo hacia, porque ya tenían pareja…

- Hola, te estuve viendo hace un momento y…- un chico que se había acercado a Sam le empezaba a hablar – eres muy linda y…

- Yo soy tu pareja tarado – dijo una chica alejándolo de la mesa, Sam sólo rodó los ojos, algo como eso había pasado seguidamente las ultimas dos horas

Freddie estaba en la mesa del buffet, bebiendo un poco de ponche, y esperaba a Luciana que por alguna razón no llegaba y ya habían pasado dos horas

- Freddie – dijo Carly acercándose - ¿Dónde esta la irritante de tu novia?

- "Luciana" – dijo Freddie haciendo énfasis – todavía no llega

- Pues ya pasaron dos horas y estas ahí bebiendo ponche, nada mas – dijo Carly – ve a bailar o diviértete al menos

- La eh llamado, pero no contesta su celular – dijo Freddie – y estoy haciendo algo, esperarla

- Yo hablo de hacer algo "importante" – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Sólo ve a bailar con tu novio – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- ¿Sam no se ha movido de ahí tampoco? – dijo Carly desviando la vista hacia la mesa – ¿Qué debo hacer con ustedes? – dijo sorprendida

- Sam conseguirá pareja en un momento – dijo Freddie un poco fastidiado – y es gracias a ti

- ¿A mi? – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué?

- Por hacerla lucir así – dijo Freddie como lo más obvio

- ¿Me parece o te molesta un poco? – dijo Carly confundida

- No…..- decía Freddie entrecerrando los ojos – sólo intente establecer un punto

- Ah, claro – dijo Carly no tan convencida – sabes iré con Adam y espero que ustedes se diviertan un poco, adiós – dijo marchándose

Freddie vio hacia la mesa y decidió acercarse un momento con Sam

- Hola – dijo Freddie sentándose

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam viéndolo

- Nada – dijo Freddie - ¿Por qué no bailas?

- Ah no lo se…- decía Sam sarcásticamente – tal vez porque si me pongo a bailar sola en medio de la pista, la gente podría llegar a pensar que por un momento me volví loca

- No es necesario el sarcasmo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Dónde esta la irritante de tu novia? – pregunto Sam

- Ella tiene un nombre ok – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Da igual – dijo Sam como si nada - ¿Dónde esta?

- No, se la llamo pero no responde – dijo Freddie

- Creo que me voy a casa – dijo Sam aburrida

- Pero no te puedes ir – dijo Freddie viéndola – aun son las ocho

- Ay, bien que mas da, por alguna extraña razón me gusta ese numero – decía pensando Sam - sólo por eso

- Ok – dijo Freddie confundido

- Y mejor ve a esperar a tu novia en la entrada – dijo Sam – yo estaré aquí jugando con mi celular y esperando a mi amigo imaginario – dijo sarcásticamente – prometió ser mi pareja hoy y aun no llega

- Ya te dije que no es necesario el sarcasmo – dijo Freddie sonriendo de nuevo y levantándose

- Sólo adiós Fredñoño – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Bien, me voy – dijo Freddie marchándose, Sam podía lucir muy linda hoy, pero siempre seria la misma Sam y aunque Freddie lo negara, eso le gustaba

Después de varios minutos Freddie se había sentado en otra mesa de donde podía ver muy bien a Sam en un ángulo distinto; todo el tiempo que paso, había estado haciendo eso; Luciana aun no llegaba, la rubia estaba con la cabeza gacha, ya que tenia la mirada en su celular, aparentemente estaba jugando; Freddie no dejaba de verla, a veces sonreía por segundos cuando la veía molestarse por perder en su juego y ella gruñía; los días que habían pasado juntos había provocado que Freddie sintiera algo raro por ella, no sabia que era y tampoco lo quería descubrir; después de unos segundos; la música cambio y pusieron una canción lenta; la mayoría de las parejas se estaban levantando para bailar; Sam levanto la mirada por unos segundos y suspiro viendo a todos; Freddie la noto y,,,no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer pero…le molestaba que Sam estuviera sentada ahí sola y que se sintiera tal vez un poco triste, por ser la única chica sin pareja…se levanto de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ella; no sabia porque hacia eso, por unos segundos pensó que sus piernas actuaban solas; pero luego se dio cuenta que de verdad era el quien quería hacerlo….

- Hey Puckett ¿Que crees? – dijo Freddie cuando llego a ella con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sam levantando la mirada sin ganas

- Adivina con quien acabo de hablar por telefono – dijo Freddie sonriendo aun

- No tengo tiempo de tonterías pero ¿con quien? – dijo Sam rodando los ojos, pensaba que Freddie ya se había vuelto un tonto completo

- Acabo de hablar con tu amigo imaginario, me llamo, me dijo que lo disculparas, no va a poder llegar, pero…dijo que no había ningún problema si yo lo remplazaba por esta noche – dijo sonriendo aun mas y ofreciéndole su mano a Sam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sonriendo un poco y viendo a Freddie a los ojos

- ¿Vas a dejarme con el brazo estirado Puckett? – dijo Freddie sin dejar de sonreír – vamos

- ¿Y Luciana? – dijo Sam

- ¿La vez? – dijo Freddie con esa linda sonrisa de costado que pone – es hora de que te diviertas un poco, no voy a dejar que te quedes ahí sentada peleando con el celular toda la noche, ¿quieres bailar?

Sam sonrió y asintió, luego tomo la mano de Freddie, que por alguna razón hizo que le pasara un poco de electricidad al cuerpo, pensó que era porque tenia un poco de frió y la mano de Freddie estaba caliente; ambos se acercaron al centro de la pista con la intención de bailar al menos una vez…

**Uhh, seguro me van a querer matar por dejarlo allí hehe, es que de verdad es necesario chicos, espero que les haya gustado y van a tener que esperar un poco mas para el siguiente ya que debo actualizar mi otro fic; se que el siguiente capitulo de este fic los va a dejar un poco sorprendidos, bueno quería agradecerles una vez mas por sus reviews, enserio son increíbles, los mejores, los quiero, perdón por no responderles ahora de verdad lo haré, me están botando rápido de la computadora; adiós **

Continuación:

- ¿Dónde esta Sam? – dijo Carly dirigiéndose a Freddie

- ¿Tú? – dijo Sam

- Debe haber sido muy incomodo Freddie – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Yo no tenia ni idea – se defendió Freddie

- Te dejo por unos segundos y ya estas con ella – dijo Luciana enojada

- Sólo tú puedes saber quien es….

- Si…- decía Sam dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta y luego volviendo a mirarlo – y…creo saber quien es el indicado…

- ¿De verdad?...

- ¿Princesa?...

- ¿Por qué te dice así?...

- ¿Qué tu y Sam que? – dijo Carly alterada

- Sabes que, sólo déjame en paz por un segundo quieres – le dijo Freddie enojado a Luciana

- Yo hable contigo sobre esto – dijo Sam un poco enojada – sabes como soy, no me digas así

- …¿Aun no le contaste la buena noticia?...

- Es un juego nada más ¿no? – dijo Freddie presintiendo lo peor

- No, esto es cierto – dijo Sam no tan alegre


	19. El baile part 2

**¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están?, lamento muchooooo la demora, sé que demore demasiado, pero, entre las tareas, trabajos, amanecidas por esos trabajos ¬¬ , exámenes, tratar de que no me descubran usando la computadora y demás cosas, no podía actualizar rápido, eh tenido que escribir casi 15 minutos a la semana y créanme no fue fácil ¬¬ en fin… pude terminar hoy y…creo que hay un problemita, tal vez una parte no les guste mucho, pero es necesario para la historia así que sólo pásenlo ¿si?, bueno, los dejo con el fic, otra vez siento la demora, estoy esperando con ansias mis dos minúsculas y pequeñas semanas de vacaciones…**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente…. **

"**El baile part. 2" – Andrés consigue un beso **

Freddie y Sam se fueron acercando a la pista de baile, varias parejas que se habían dado cuenta de eso los miraban con confusión, pues le parecía muy extraño verlos juntos de esa manera, estaban a punto de bailar cuando la música paro y…

- Uh lo lamento – dijo el Dj por el micrófono – al parecer tenemos problemas técnicos en este momento y… ¿eso es humo? – dijo alarmado

- Ve hacer algo Gibby, tu eres el presidente del comité – dijo Carly corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo

- Esto ya no es divertido – dijo Gibby quejándose y corriendo hacia el lugar del Dj – todos tranquilos, todos tranquilos – decía gritando

- Ah…- dijo Sam incomoda – yo…mejor nos sentamos ¿no crees?

- Yo no pensé que…- trato de decir Freddie

- Lo sé – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – tu nunca piensas – dijo divertida

- Golpe bajo Puckett – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Como sea…volveré a la mesa – dijo Sam – ya no hay música y…

- Porque no tomamos ponche mientras esto se soluciona – dijo Freddie - ¿vamos?

- Bueno…- dijo Sam resignada – podré comer algo mientras

- Típico – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Sólo vamos tonto, somos los únicos parados aquí – dijo Sam

- Bien, vamos – dijo Freddie

Los dos estaban parados en la mesa del buffet, mientras Sam devoraba todo, charlaban divertidos…

- ¿Cómo puedes combinar tantas comidas Sam? – decía Freddie viéndola

- Es costumbre – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio y sonriendo

- Claro – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Oye esto sin música es realmente aburrido – dijo Sam observando todo el lugar

- Lo se – dijo Freddie – tal vez…- Sam tomo un poco de crema batida que había en los panques del buffet y manchó la mejilla de Freddie

- Ahora si es divertido – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¡Oye! – dijo Freddie tomando un poco de crema batida también; pero Sam ya estaba al otro lado de la mesa – eso es trampa

- ¿Quién hablo de reglas? – dijo Sam divertida desde el otro extremo – Freddie empezó a correr para tratar de alcanzarla pero no podía

- ¿Hasta con tacones eres rápida? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Me adapto al instante – dijo Sam defendiéndose

Freddie y Sam estaban rodeando la mesa, hasta que Freddie la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo

- Ahora si, yo…- trato de decir Freddie pero de nuevo se perdió en los ojos de Sam

- Si te atreves a mancharme, te haré cosas ilegales – dijo Sam amenazante, Freddie sólo sonrió, sin duda Sam era el tipo de chica con la que nunca se aburriría, aún la tenia del brazo y estaban cerca

- ¿Qué haces con mi novio? – dijo Luciana parada frente a ellos y muy enojada, se veía muy cansada a pesar de todo

- ¿Lu? – dijo Freddie confundido y soltando a Sam

- Te dejo por unos segundos y ya estas con ella – dijo Luciana enojada

- ¿Qué te pasa loca? – dijo Sam enojada

- Deja en paz a mi novio Samantha Puckett – dijo Luciana

- Estas haciendo el ridículo ¿lo sabes? – dijo Sam

- Luciana cálmate – dijo Freddie acercándose

- No me quiero calmar – decía Luciana enojada

- Se arreglo todo – grito Gibby y enseguida la música se volvió a prender, justo para que sólo Freddie y Sam escucharan los gritos de Luciana

- ¿Y te arreglaste así para engañar a todos niñita? – dijo Luciana

- Cierra la boca – dijo Sam enojada

- ¿Haz escuchado la frase, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda? – decía Luciana enojada – Freddie nunca te hará caso

- Luciana – dijo Freddie parándola

- No, déjame hablar – decía Luciana – tu amiguita piensa que poniéndose un vestido y pintándose la cara podrá superarme, o peor aún, piensa que tú le harás caso y no es así

- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero nada con Freddie? – dijo Sam enojada

- Cuando lo vea – dijo Luciana – mírate, eres la misma y brusca niña de la escuela, toda desarreglada y que actúa como niño – dijo esto ultimo muy hirientemente – Freddie nunca se fijaría en ti – Freddie no dijo nada en ese momento y Sam bajo la mirada

- Pues que bueno sabes – dijo Sam tratando de mostrar esa fuerza que tenía dentro - ¿y tu no vas a decir nada? – le dijo a Freddie

- Yo…- trato de decir Freddie

- Sólo…olvídalo quieres, no importa – dijo marchándose de allí

- Sam…- dijo Freddie tratando de detenerla, pero Luciana lo detuvo a él

- Tienes que aclararme muchas cosas – dijo ella enojada, Freddie sólo suspiro

Sam quería irse cuanto antes de allí; generalmente no le afectaba lo que otros dijeran de ella, pero esta vez era diferente, no era de piedra después de todo, y Freddie no dijo nada, ¿Qué no era su amigo?, esos últimos días con él habían sido diferentes, pasaban mas tiempo juntos y sentía algo en su interior cuando estaba con él; Sam tomo asiento en un banco del jardín que había en ese local y se ponía a pensar todo lo que había pasado y lo que Luciana había dicho, empezó a recordar algo que la marco para siempre…

_- Bueno…. ¿deberíamos? – dijo el castaño sentado frente a ella – sólo para que ambos terminemos con esto – dijo alzando los hombros _

_- Uhm…- dijo ella suspirando – para salir del hoyo únicamente – dijo estableciendo un punto _

_- Para salir del hoyo – dijo el reconociendo el punto _

_- ¿Y juras que vamos a odiarnos después de terminar con esto? – dijo ella acercándose a él _

_- Totalmente… y jamás le diremos a nadie – dijo él afirmándolo _

_- Jamás – dijo aquella rubia observándolo a los ojos al igual que él lo hacia, compartieron esa mirada unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el hielo – bueno…hazlo – dijo con un poco de incomodidad, él se acomodo un segundo y se fue acercando al igual que ella hasta que…_

- ¡PASÓ! exclamo Sam como si fuera la cosa mas tonta que había hecho y movía en negación su cabeza – fue una estupidez una completa estupidez – no habían vuelto a tocar ese tema hasta que Carly se entero y después no se volvió a comentar, aunque algo como eso nunca lo olvidaría, sinceramente el asunto de Freddie la estaba volviendo loca y quería sacarlo de su cabeza como sea

- Hey – dijo alguien apareciendo de la nada que hizo que Sam se asustara

- ¿Tu? – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Quién pensabas que era? – dijo Andrés sentándose a su lado

- Nadie – dijo Sam sacudiendo su cabeza – y no te aparezcas así a la próxima, me asustaste

- Lo siento – dijo Andrés sonriendo un poco – te estaba buscando ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No, mas bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Sam confundida - ¿Qué no tenias reunión de equipo?

- Lo tuve – dijo Andrés - pero el entrenador nos dio tiempo para salir temprano, de hecho hubiera llegado hace horas, pero la dirección de mi invitación estaba equivocada y llegue a otro lugar, pero como sea alcance a venir – dijo asintiendo – y por lo que veo…para no tener ganas de venir tú te arreglaste muy bien

- Carly – dijo Sam dando su respuesta

- Ya veo – dijo sonriendo

Dentro del salón…

- Estoy cansada de esa niña – dijo Luciana enojada

- Y yo estoy cansado de que pares imaginándote cosas – decía Freddie fastidiado

- Escucha…tuve que caminar mas de 15 cuadras para llegar porque el tonto taxi que pedí me dejo abandonada en un lugar que no conocía – dijo Luciana – y mientras tu linda novia pasaba por el peor momento de su vida tu te divertías con esa niña y …ya quítate la crema batida del rostro

- Sólo iba a bailar con ella – dijo Freddie mientras se limpiaba el rostro

- ¿Bailaste con ella? – dijo Luciana mas enojada

- No, no hice eso, la música se corto – dijo Freddie

- Ah pero si eso no hubiera pasado lo hacías – dijo Luciana molesta

- Ay rayos – dijo Freddie suspirando

En el jardín….

- ¿Y ahora dime porque estas aquí? – dijo Andrés

- Sabias que no quería venir – dijo Sam fastidiada – y…allá adentro no es tan lindo como crees

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Andrés

- Chicas como Luciana o…

- Ah ya entendí el problema – dijo Andrés rodando los ojos – no hagas caso a lo que te puedan decir personas como ella Sam

- No es eso – dijo Sam negando – yo…no se ni porque acepte venir así y para colmo era la única tonta sin pareja allá

- Pues que ciegos están esos chicos – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Ay cállate – dijo Sam fastidiada - ¿enserio piensas que yo….?

- Tu eres una grandiosa chica – decía Andrés – tal y como eres

Dentro del salón…

- ¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez? – dijo Freddie cansado

- Escucha…- trato de decir Luciana

- Freddie ven conmigo – dijo Carly jalándolo de un brazo y llevándolo a casi rastras

- ¡Hey! – dijo Luciana sorprendida

Carly llevo a Freddie más allá y estaba estresada (como de costumbre)

- ¿Dónde esta Sam? – dijo Carly dirigiéndose a Freddie

- No lo sé, ella se fue corriendo – dijo Freddie – sólo estábamos jugando y llego Luciana a gritar y…- Freddie le contaba todo a Carly

En el jardín…

- …Tal vez no te sientas segura por todo eso – decía Andrés – escucha yo no sé sobre tus antiguos novios, no sé nada de eso pero si te puedo decir que sea lo sea que haya pasado antes no quiere decir que tenga que volver a pasar

- Tal vez…-decía Sam desviando la vista hacia la entrada, aún pensaba en Freddie

- Yo supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de esto pero…- decía Andrés apenado – Sam…tú me gustas mucho

- No, ¿enserio? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente y levantando las cejas

- No bromees con esto – dijo Andrés

- Ok, perdón, yo soy así – dijo Sam

- Por eso te lo digo – dijo Andrés – y…sé que tu personalidad es…diferente; y que puedes sentirte incómoda con esto

Con Carly y Freddie…

- Debe haber sido muy incomodo Freddie – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Yo no tenia ni idea – se defendió Freddie después de haberle contado todo a Carly

- Tienes que ir a buscarla y ese asunto con Luciana ya me esta hartando – dijo Carly – Sam es tu amiga y no dijiste nada

- ¿Qué debía hacer? – dijo Freddie

- Te puedo decir que hubiera hecho yo…- decía Carly enojada

- Ya entendí – dijo Freddie parándola

En el jardín…

- No me gusta hablar de eso – decía Sam

- Lo se, pero algún día sucederá – decía Andrés – y tu lo sabes bien, tal vez no ahora pero lo hará

- ¿Se puede sentir dos cosas por alguien a la vez? – dijo Sam

- ¿Hablas de que si puedes tener dos diferentes sentimientos por una sola persona? – dijo Andrés confundido

- Eso creo – dijo Sam no tan convencida

- Pues…tal vez es solo una, y…tratas de esconder ese sentimiento con el otro – dijo Andrés

- ¿Así?...- dijo Sam pensativa

- Creo – dijo Andrés del mismo modo – nunca me ha pasado

- Yo lo eh vivido por mucho tiempo…- murmuraba Sam – creo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Crees que? – dijo Andrés

- Nada, yo…es sólo que no soy muy buena para ese tema, y…ahora peor – dijo Sam, ¿Por qué no podía quitarse a Freddie de la cabeza?, ya se estaba espantando, ese ñoño invadiendo su mente o su… ¿corazón?, miraba de reojo la entrada hacia el local, sabía que él estaba ahí dentro, con su novia, la chica con la que estaba, y aunque eso, no le importaba del todo, pues sabía que Luciana era sólo una manera de remplazar a Carly, el único amor que ha tenido Freddie, y…alto, ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en los amores del muchacho?

- ¿En que piensas? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Ah? – dijo Sam reaccionando – nada – poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de lo que Freddie podía causar en ella

- Cuando estés segura de lo que sientes por alguien, te darás cuenta – dijo Andrés – pero, sólo tú puedes saber quien es esa persona

- Si…- decía Sam dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta, Freddie debía quedarse como siempre a sido, sólo su tonto y ñoño amigo cibernético, – y…creo saber quien es el indicado… - dijo volviendo a mirar a Andrés a los ojos y acercándose cada vez mas, tal vez sólo así se acabaría todo, poco a poco se fue acercando mas hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Andrés, fue corto, pero paso (N/A: Por favor no me maten :$ banderita de paz)

- ¿Me besaste? – dijo Andrés aún sorprendido

- Pues…creo – dijo Sam aún sorprendida por lo que había hecho

- ¡Fue un beso! – dijo Andrés emocionado

- ¿Sólo eso vas a decir? – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas

- ¿Qué significa? – dijo Andrés – acaso…

- ¿Quieres hacerme la bendita pregunta y acabar con esto de una vez? – dijo Sam sin mostrar ningún sentimiento

- Espera… ¿tú? ¿Tú quieres…quieres ser mi novia? ¿De verdad?... – dijo Andrés aún sin poderlo creer

- Eso no me sonó a pregunta pero…sí – dijo asintiendo - yo…sí

- Debo estar soñando ¿cierto? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Actuaras siempre así?, porque yo quiero ser la novia no que lo seas tu Andrés – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Porque se supone que yo soy la chica y…- trataba de explicar Sam

- No, eso no – dijo Andrés entrecerrando los ojos – hablo de ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

- Porque…eres…sólo quiero intentarlo si, no me preguntes más – dijo Sam

- De acuerdo – dijo Andrés aún sonriendo, no podía creer que la chica que le gustaba era su novia ahora

- Pero eso si – dijo Sam – tu mismo dijiste lo de mi personalidad, no adelantes las cosas ¿si?, odio las cursilerías y todo eso, no me gusta que me presionen o que me digan que hacer, yo…

- Lo se – dijo Andrés parándola – te juro que lo se – dijo abrazando a su ahora novia y sonriendo – enserio estoy enamorado de ti

- Si…- dijo Sam abrazándolo también pero no muy alegre

En el salón…

- ¿La encontraste? – dijo Carly

- No – dijo Freddie

- Es un salón Freddie, no el estadio nacional – dijo Carly estresada – debe estar en algún lado, a menos que se haya ido, y si eso pasa te juro que agarro a Luciana y soy capaz de…

- Carly – dijo Adam

- Ah hola – dijo Carly sonriendo mientras Freddie miraba el repentino cambio de humor en su amiga

- ¿Podrías bailar conmigo? – dijo Adam

- Si, claro – dijo Carly dándose la vuelta para irse con Adam, mientras caminaban volteo a mirar a Freddie – encuéntrala – dijo moviendo sus labios

Después que pasaron varios minutos, Sam se encontraba en la mesa del buffet comiendo algo, como de costumbre hasta que Freddie la noto y se acerco casi corriendo

- ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Freddie – Carly quiere matarme

- ¿Así? – dijo Sam sin ninguna emoción – pues rezare para que ocurra – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Eh? – dijo Freddie confundido – oye yo…

- ¿Se acabaron los panquecitos? – dijo Sam cortándolo

- Sí, fuiste tú – dijo Freddie como lo mas obvio - ¿quieres escucharme?

- Ay ya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Sam fastidiada

- Sobre lo que paso con…- trataba de hablar Freddie

- ¿La loca de tu novia? – dijo Sam – me da igual Freddie, nunca le pongo atencion a la gente que no me importa, así que déjalo así

- Pero…- dijo Freddie confundido – yo…

- Tú, eres un tonto y así seguirás – dijo Sam divertida – no podemos hacer nada al respecto Fredo – para Sam todo había vuelto a la normalidad

- ¿Dónde estabas eh? – dijo Freddie sonriendo por lo que Sam había dicho, así era su amiga

- Por ahí, haciendo cosas y eso – dijo Sam incomoda y desviando la vista

- ¿Cosas? – dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos

Andrés estaba en camino hacia donde estaba Sam, había visto que estaba hablando con Freddie y estaba molesto

- Si, cosas – dijo Sam desviando la vista

- Pero, porque…- trato de decir Freddie

- Princesa te estaba buscando – dijo Andrés poniéndose al lado de Sam, que cerro los ojos con fuerza por dos segundos, y la abrazo por la cintura

- Ah… ¿Princesa? – dijo Freddie muy confundido

- ¿Qué? ¿Aun no le contaste la buena noticia? – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- No…- decía Sam como suplicando que la tierra se la tragara y alejando el brazo de Andrés de su cintura

- ¿Buena noticia?, ¿Qué buena noticia?, ¿Por qué hay una buena noticia Sam? – dijo Freddie aturdido

- Vamos princesa cuéntale – dijo Andrés sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Por qué te dice así? – dijo Freddie frunciendo el seño

- No hay que ser inteligente para saberlo ¿no crees? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Sam? – dijo Freddie - ¿algo que quieras contarme?

- Pues…Andrés es…es…- decía Sam incómoda

- Su novio – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Andrés ¿podrías traerme algo de comer? – dijo Sam mirándolo enojada

- Estamos al lado de la mesa del buffet – dijo Andrés confundido

- Entonces sólo ve a ver otra cosa, después te busco – dijo Sam enojada

- De acuerdo – dijo Andrés marchándose, sabía que Sam estaba molesta

- ¿Eso era "las cosas" que hiciste? – dijo Freddie aún sorprendido - ¿Qué mas?, ¿te casaste?

- No hables tonterías bobo – dijo Sam

- Es un juego nada más ¿no? – dijo Freddie presintiendo lo peor

- No, esto es cierto – dijo Sam no tan alegre

- ¿Pero…como paso o que? – dijo Freddie aún sin reaccionar – fueron minutos y… y…él ni siquiera estaba aquí

- Pues vino, conversamos y paso – dijo Sam – yo que sé

- Sabes mucho, estabas ahí ¿Qué no? – dijo Freddie como lo mas obvio – o acaso tu "supuesta hermana gemela" era la que estaba en ese momento

- Ay ya termina tu sermoneo, conseguí novio, listo – dijo Sam

Por otro lado Andrés caminaba cuando Carly pasaba por su lado sin darse cuenta que él estaba allí

- Hola Carly – dijo Andrés pasando

- Hola – dijo Carly sin notarlo los cinco primeros segundos, pero luego reacciono - ¿Tú?, espera ¿tú que haces aquí? – decía estresada de nuevo – tenias reunión de equipo y no ibas a llegar

- Sí pero término temprano – dijo Andrés – así que vine aquí

- ¿Así? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Bueno, no aquí, hubo un problema antes pero no es el punto – dijo Andrés

- ¿Haz visto a Sam cierto? – dijo Carly

- Sí, mi novia esta conversando con Freddie ahora – dijo Andrés fastidiado

- Ah bueno entonces… ¿Qué tú y Sam que? – dijo Carly alterada

- Que es mi novia – dijo Andrés

- ¿En que universo? – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés

- Digo, ¿Cómo que tu novia? – dijo Carly

- Pues ella…

- ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba? – pregunto Carly cortándolo

- Con Freddie en la mesa del buffet, pero…- trataba de hablar Andrés

- Ya nos vemos – dijo Carly marchándose hacia allá

- Ah, gracias eh – dijo Andrés sarcásticamente

Carly se acercaba a donde estaban sus amigos…

- Paso y ya – decía Sam – deja el tema así, sabias que un día pasaría

- No, no lo sabía – decía Freddie sorprendido

- Hola Sam – dijo Carly poniéndose al lado de su amiga y sonriendo

- Ah… ¿hola? – dijo Sam extrañada

- Divertida fiesta ¿no crees? – decía Carly sin dejar de sonreír

- Ah si, supongo – dijo Sam confundida

- Si…, yo acabo de terminar de bailar como 50 canciones con Adam, mis pies piden auxilio, no eh comido nada, estoy muy estresada y ahora me entero que... ¡TIENES NOVIO! – dijo Carly exaltada

- Que rápido corren las noticias – dijo Sam

- Tu susodicho me lo contó, estaba por allá – dijo Carly – oye ¿Cuánto tiempo te fuiste eh?

- ¿Por qué los dos dicen eso? – pregunto Sam sorprendida

- Porque es la verdad – dijo Freddie

- Sam…- decía Carly

- Oye tú eras la que quería esto ¿Qué no?, me estuviste molestando con eso por semanas – dijo Sam – pues ya esta, se cumplió

- No quería que pasara así – dijo Carly

- Oigan los dos – dijo Sam decidida – esto es algo que yo quería hacer, ¿bien?

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie frunciendo el ceño, estaba enojado, molesto, triste, ni el sabía lo que tenia

- Porque Andrés es lindo – dijo Sam como su única respuesta

- Pero…- trato de decir Carly

- Ya déjala – dijo Freddie un tanto enojado – que haga lo que quiera – dijo marchándose

- ¿Y a él que le paso? – dijo Sam confundida

- No puede ser…- decía Carly abriendo muy bien los ojos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Ah…no es que ahí viene Adam, escóndeme – dijo Carly poniéndose atrás de Sam rápidamente

- Yo no lo veo – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué te escondes de tu novio?

- ¡Ya no quiero bailar! – se quejo Carly como niña caprichosa

Freddie iba caminando enojado, o tal vez triste, cuando Andrés dijo, "soy su novio", fue como un balde de agua fría para él, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto Sam ahora?, estaba de muy mal humor, como es posible que ella a dos minutos consiguiera novio, tal vez si Luciana no hubiera aparecido, nada de eso habría pasado, estaba demasiado molesto como para hablar…

- Freddie, te estoy buscando por todos lados – decía Luciana enojada – ya me estoy cansando de esto

- Igual yo – dijo Freddie enojado también

- Sólo quieres estar con tus amiguitas y déjame decirte…

- Sabes que, sólo déjame en paz por un segundo quieres – le dijo Freddie enojado a Luciana y luego se marcho de allí

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Luciana sorprendida cuando se quedo sola

Por otro lado…

- Escucha debo buscar a Andrés ahora – dijo Sam

- No, me tienes que contar todo Sam – dijo Carly

- Luego – dijo Sam fastidiada – debo arreglar un asunto

- ¿Sólo uno? – dijo Carly con un tono obvio – si sabes que él esta enamorado de ti ¿cierto?

- Me lo dijo – respondió Sam incomoda – ahora sólo, tengo que ir a hablar con él y yo te contare todo luego, me quedare a dormir en tu casa

- No te invite – dijo Carly levantando las cejas

- ¿Y?, aún así me quedare – dijo Sam marchándose

- Aún no entiendo como sigues siendo mi mejor amiga – dijo Carly perpleja

- Carly vamos a bailar – dijo Adam apareciendo

- Ouhh – dijo Carly quejándose

Sam busco a Andrés que estaba platicando con unos amigos….

- Si y bueno lo que queremos es…

- Ven conmigo ahora – dijo Sam jalándolo del brazo enojada

- Uy la novia esta molesta – dijo un amigo de Andrés

- Así es y si no se largan de aquí ahora, adivinen con quien voy a descargar mi ira – dijo Sam amenazante

- Adiós Andrés – dijeron los chicos que estaban ahí asustados y marchándose

- Dime ¿lo contaste en China también? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Son mis amigos, no veo el problema que sepan que somos novios – dijo Andrés

- Tal vez no, pero lo que dijiste cuando estaba con FredaLupe ¿Qué? – dijo Sam molesta

- Sólo le dije la noticia – dijo Andrés fastidiado - ¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que piense?

- No en lo que piense, fue como me llamaste – dijo Sam

- ¿Princesa? – dijo Andrés

- Yo hable contigo sobre esto – dijo Sam un poco enojada – sabes como soy, no me digas así

- Tienes razón, lo siento – dijo Andrés

- Ya, déjalo así – dijo Sam

- No, es que sé que aún estas enojada – dijo Andrés

- Lo estoy – dijo Sam

- Es increíble que te molestes conmigo por él – dijo Andrés fastidiado

- No es por él – dijo Sam cansada - ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

- Bueno ya - dijo Andrés – olvidemos eso, ¿vamos a bailar?

- Ya que – dijo Sam resignada

Las horas siguieron pasando, Luciana se había marchado ya, Carly no paraba de bailar con Adam y Freddie estaba en la mesa como desde un inicio…

- Freddie… ya…es hora…de irnos – decía Carly agitada

- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Freddie

- Matare a ese DJ, algún día – decía Carly aún agitada – creo…que ya no siento mis pies, Spencer me acaba de llamar, ya esta en camino, ¿Dónde esta Sam?

- ¿Es necesario responder eso? – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Ah, claro, olvide que tiene novio ahora – dijo Carly – bueno igual dile que tiene que venir con nosotros – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas

- ¿Yo por qué? – dijo Freddie

- Porque no pienso levantarme de aquí hasta que venga Spencer, ¿entiendes? – dijo Carly estresada

- Ok, ok, yo voy – dijo Freddie asustado

Freddie se fue acercando hasta donde estaba Sam con Andrés, todos los minutos que pasaron había estado pensando y pensando en lo raro que se sentía y bueno, sólo quería que todo siguiera como siempre…

- Sam; Spencer esta en camino, es hora de irnos – dijo Freddie tranquilamente

- Bien, ¿Dónde esta Carly? – dijo Sam

- Pues…sentada por allá, estresada – dijo Freddie

- ¿Por qué ella…?

- No preguntes – dijo Freddie negando con la cabeza

- Ok – respondió Sam – Andrés, me debo ir

- Yo te puedo llevar a tu casa después – dijo Andrés

- No, voy a quedarme en casa de Carly hoy – dijo Sam

- Bueno, ¿vas?, o te quedas – dijo Freddie

- Adiós – dijo Sam marchándose con Freddie

- Ah...adiós – dijo Andrés

En la mesa…

- ¿Dónde esta Spencer? – dijo Sam

- Ya esta a dos minutos de aquí – dijo Carly cansada

- Oye luces cansada – dijo Sam

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – siento que mis pies van a morir, tendré que hacerles un funeral, será el funeral de los pies de Carly – decía con un tono triste

- No exageres – dijo Freddie

- No, estoy, exagerando, ¿lo, entiendes? – dijo Carly pausadamente y tomando a Freddie del cuello

- Ah… ¿Sam?, ¿me ayudas? – dijo Freddie asustado

- Eh…no – dijo sonriendo Sam

- Carly – dijo Adam apareciendo

- ¡Ya no quiero bailar! – exclamo Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Adam confundido – no, Spencer vino por nosotros, esta allá afuera

- Ah – dijo Carly – al fin, hay que irnos

- Andando – dijo Sam

- Oye y… ¿Luciana? – dijo Carly al notarlo

- Peleamos y se fue – dijo Freddie

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Carly emocionada, todos la miraron confundidos – digo… Oh no - se corrigió fingiendo preocupación

- Sí – dijo Freddie – unos se pelean y otros comienzan – dijo mirando a Sam que no mostro ningún sentimiento

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo Adam

- Sí, te perdiste la parte donde mis pies sangran, ya vámonos – dijo Carly cansada y caminado

- ¿Por qué…? – trato de decir Adam

- No preguntes – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- Bien, sólo… - intento decir Adam

- ¡ADAM! – grito Carly mientras caminaba

- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Adam asustado y caminando con los chicos

**Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero no demorar demasiado con el otro, créanme yo también empiezo a frustrarme, así que de nuevo, lo siento mucho, bueno otra cosa mas, ustedes los saben chicas, Sabrii y Sool, son muy buenas escritoras :D y es genial poder hablar con ustedes, me encantan sus fics, ya se los había dicho y que no les importe esas personas que sólo se dedican a fastidiar, tienen un increíble talento y así seguirá, son grandiosas, ohh y no puedo olvidarme esto, estoy ansiosa por iLost my mind seguro igual que la mayoría bueno ahora si cuídense mucho, adiós **

july: Hola, fue raro, responder a un comentario con mi nombre jeje, pero muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo reír y me dio mucho gusto que admires mi trabajo, cuídate mucho y espero sigas la historia, se pondrá interesante, ya lo veraz

daniela: Hola!, ya agregue la pagina que me diste, muchas gracias por el apoyo y lamento la demora, saludos :D

Soolciito: Gracias por tus puntos jeje, que bueno que te guste, cuídate y saludos

AliceMcCollins: No se si la obsesión sea buena en ese sentido :/, sólo no te mates de acuerdo? haré lo posible para actualizar mas rápido, cuídate (enserio), saludos

SEDDIEVER: Lamento haberlo dejado ahí, pero era necesario, espero sigas la historia :)

LokiitaxSeddie: ¿Es una broma?, te juro que cuando mi amiga publico ese video y lo vi, el corazón me iba a explotar, y mis lagrimas salían sin parar, quería gritar, pero mi tía estaba ahí y no podía, creo que eso fue peor, aguantarse las ganas de gritar, es una experiencia horrible, gracias por mantenerme al tanto :D

LORENASEDDIEFOREVER: Perdón! lo sé, para mi es frustrante no actualizar rápido, créeme, pero hago lo posible!

ANONIMO: Gracias por tu apoyo, ¿vives en Miraflores? que bien, ¿quieres saber un secreto?, yo nací en Miraflores, pero no vivo ahí y sólo voy a veces porque el tiempo no me da, apuesto a que nos hemos cruzado un día jeje, gracias por el comentario

seddiebetterthancreddie : No estas loca, yo demore mucho jajaj, saludos!

NessieMcSeddie : Gracias, que bueno que te guste mucho, jaja cuando hago bromas a mi amiga me dice malvada, tu comentario me hizo recordarla, cuidate saludos

splashface: Es genial que conoscas a tantas personas que les guste iCarly, eso no pasa en mi vida jaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

nerdy22 : ¿sigues con uñas?; lamento la demora de verdad, trabajo en eso, si, cuídate y espero te siga gustando la historia

Gracias a todos chicos por sus comentarios lamento no responder a todos ahora, mi tiempo en la computadora es controlado últimamente, no se como puedo sobrevivir así, aún me pregunto eso bueno cuídense mucho y gracias todos por sus reviews…

chico cj seddie, erika cortez, lolo, Ghost Seddie, Jenndulzoe, AngieSeddieShipper , TheRockAngel , JMFAWKES, dulcinea10, tanfer2010, Caaro13, GladiiSeddie, adridana, GAP'.'.'Roo, k-rizZ123,

Continuación: Es un poco mas largo, no compenso con esto la demora, pero es un comienzo

¿Cantar yo?, sí claro – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

¿Quieres que la escuela gane o no? – dijo Freddie

Ganaste la competencia de dibujo, bien por ti – dijo Carly

¿Ya son novios? – dijo Alice no tan alegre

¿No estas feliz por mí? – dijo Andrés confundido

¿Estas terminando conmigo? – dijo Luciana sorprendida

Él es un increíble chico, no lo lastimes ¿si? – dijo Alice tiernamente

¿Te gusta cierto? – dijo Luciana divertida

¿Por qué terminaste con ella? – dijo Carly

Ni siquiera sé como explicarlo – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

Mas te vale mantenerte al margen de esto, necesito que Sam se quede con Andrés – dijo Luciana decidida - y tú vas a ayudarme

¿No lo entiendes? – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio – Carly, él sigue enamorado de ti, siempre fue así y siempre lo será, es un tonto

¿Freddie sigue enamorado de ti? – dijo Adam enojado

Ups – dijo Sam

Necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Carly preocupada

Ah pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Freddie pensando…

Eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Carly sonriendo

Adam tiene mucha suerte – dijo Freddie sonriendo

¿Suerte? – murmuro Sam que estaba escuchando la conversación - ¿eso que significa?


	20. Creo que me gusta – part1

**Hola!, lo siento de verdad, ahora si demore muchísimo, es que estoy en finales y es horrible, pueden creer que estuve cinco días sin dormir más que una hora, por los exámenes y los trabajos, lamento la demora, pero al fin lo termine, sólo una cosa, salio demasiado largo así que tendrá dos partes, también estoy con la otra historia así que téngame paciencia, ya falta poco para las vacaciones, bueno ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente…. **

"**Creo que me gusta – part.1" **

El domingo por la mañana…

- Si, claro – decía Carly con sarcasmo en su habitación – seguro que de la noche a la mañana te enamoraste de Andrés

- Ya te dije que sólo me gusta ¿bien? – dijo Sam

- Él esta enamorado de ti Sam – dijo Carly tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amiga

- Pues bien por él, ya somos novios – dijo Sam - ¿no es bueno?

- Seria bueno si de verdad tú estuvieras enamorada – dijo Carly – lamento haber estado molestándote por días sobre eso; pero no creo que sea bueno estar con alguien sólo porque en fin

- Bueno ya esta hecho – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Hay…algún otro chico que te guste? – pregunto Carly - ¿estas enamorada de alguien que no tiene nada que ver contigo?, ¿es eso?

- No, Carly, y ya basta ok, deja el tema por la paz – dijo Sam – estoy con Andrés y punto, estaremos bien

- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu novio Sam? – pregunto Carly

- Ah…pues…- tartamudeaba Sam

- Si… van a estar bien – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

El lunes por la mañana; Carly se encontraba en su casillero cuando Freddie pasaba de largo por allí

- Hey, hey, espera – lo detuvo Carly – no volvimos a hablar después de la fiesta

- Si…la dichosa fiesta – dijo Freddie con molestia

- Quiero saber que paso – dijo Carly – estabas muy extraño cuando nos marchamos

- Nada – dijo Freddie

- Oye y… ¿has hablado con Luciana? – dijo Carly curiosa

- No aún no – dijo Freddie – creo que sigue molesta

- Oh – se limito a decir Carly – hable con Sam sobre…

- Carly….- decía Freddie un poco fastidiado – no tengo ganas de escuchar nada ok

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora? – dijo Carly confundida

- No se – dijo Freddie – yo sólo… - Freddie paro porque vio llegando a Sam

- Bueno yo tengo que ir a hablar con Carly y eso…- decía Sam que llegaba con Andrés

- Claro, nos vemos en el periodo libre – dijo Andrés abrazándola

- Si – dijo Sam incomoda recibiendo el abrazo – adiós

- ¿Viniste con Andrés? – dijo Carly cuando Sam se acerco hasta ellos

- Yo estaba apunto de salir cuando él estaba parado en mi puerta – dijo Sam aún sorprendida – no sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me traigan como si fuera niña chiquita

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste? – pregunto Carly

- Porque no – dijo Sam como única respuesta, luego vio a Freddie - ¿y tú que tonto?

- Nada – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos con molestia

- Sam, escucha – decía Carly – Andrés de verdad te quiere, pero no de la forma que tú a él, no creo que deberías seguir siendo su novia – Freddie miraba muy atento a la conversación

- Yo ya te dije lo que pienso – dijo Sam – y no hables de esto ahora – dijo Sam haciéndole señales a Carly sobre la presencia de Freddie

- Freddie esta de acuerdo conmigo – dijo Carly de repente

- ¿Yo que? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? – mintió Carly

- No – dijo Freddie como lo más obvio

- Pues Freddie me dijo que…- decía Carly tratando de pensar una idea – que esta preocupado por ti, y que no cree que debas estar con alguien porque no hay de otra, eso me dijo, eso me dijo – comento Carly señalando a Freddie con el dedo

- ¿Qué? yo, yo, no – dijo Freddie aún sorprendido

- ¿Dijiste eso? – pregunto Sam con extrañeza

- Si lo dijo – respondió Carly al instante mientras sus dos amigos la miraron siendo obvios – bueno, yo lo invente

- Puede que…si este preocupado – dijo Freddie desviando la vista – un poco

- Y por eso, Freddie romperá con Andrés por ti – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Tampoco presiones – advirtió Freddie

- No, déjalo así – dijo Sam – yo…- dijo mirando a Freddie a los ojos – no puedo romper con él, y….- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza desviando la mirada de Freddie – no quiero que hagas nada Carly ok

- Esta bien – dijo Carly

- Bueno tengo clases ahora, adiós – dijo Sam marchándose

- Sí vas hacer algo ¿cierto? – dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a Carly

- Que bien me conoces – dijo Carly tomando su mano – ven conmigo

- Auch – dijo Freddie cuando Carly lo jalo - ¿ahora qué?

- Tú me vas a ayudar – dijo Carly

- Ya escuchaste a Sam – dijo Freddie – no quiere romper con Andrés

- ¿Y quien dice que es ella quien va a romper con él? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Ay Dios – dijo Freddie - ¿ahora que quieres que haga?

- Convence a Andrés que termine con Sam – dijo Carly – eres un chico, y el también, será sencillo

- ¿Hacer que Andrés termine con Sam? – dijo Freddie levantando las cejas – si por el fuera, ya le habría propuesto matrimonio – dijo Freddie con molestia - Carly tu lo haz visto, es como si la tuviera en un altar, sólo para pendiente de ella cuando sabe que a Sam no le gustan esas cursilerías, no la conoce

- Si pero…- trato de decir Carly

- Acepto – dijo Freddie sonriendo un poco

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Carly

- Si, claro – dijo Freddie – pero te advierto, que no le caigo del todo bien

- Eso no interesa – dijo Carly – sólo inténtalo

- Bien – dijo Freddie

Por el pasillo…

- Oye – dijo Andrés abrazando a Alice muy feliz

- Wow, ¿Qué paso contigo? – dijo Alice sorprendida - ¿Por qué tan feliz?

- La vida es linda ¿no crees? – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Eso depende del porqué – dijo Alice – vamos cuéntame

- Fue por el baile del sábado – dijo Andrés

- Ah cierto – dijo Alice – el baile de su grado, pero ¿tú no tenias practica?

- Si, pero llegue a ir, después de poder encontrar el salón, mi invitación tenia la dirección incorrecta, pero paso algo, increíble – dijo Andrés sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Alice aún confundida y sonriendo por su amigo

- Sam y yo somos novios – dijo Andrés súper feliz mientras Alice estaba en shock

- ¿Ya son novios? – dijo Alice no tan alegre

- Sí, es genial – dijo Andrés - ¿cierto?

- Ah…sí – dijo Alice un poco triste

- ¿No estas feliz por mí? – dijo Andrés confundido

- No, yo lo estoy, lo estoy – dijo Alice fingiendo una sonrisa – es genial, era lo que querías ¿no?

- Estoy enamorado de ella – dijo Andrés – y al fin es mi novia

- Si, yo…tengo que ir a…buscar a Luciana, ella se peleo con Freddie y…será mejor que la busque – dijo Alice dándose la vuelta – adiós

- Adiós – dijo Andrés confundido

Alice empezó a caminar sin dirección hasta que choco con Carly

- Auch – dijo Carly – Alice ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada – dijo Alice – lo siento

- Descuida – dijo Carly – oye te quería felicitar, ya me enteré

- ¿De qué? – dijo Alice

- Ganaste la competencia de dibujo, bien por ti – dijo Carly

- Ah eso – dijo Alice – sí, fue ayer

- La escuela gano gracias a ti – dijo Carly – es genial, ¿Por qué no estas feliz?

- Lo estoy – dijo Alice – la escuela ya tiene como tres competencias ganadas y eso es bueno

- Me refiero a ti – dijo Carly - ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sam y Andrés ya son novios? – dijo Alice

- Yo pensé que él te contaría ayer, ¿no te lo dijo? – pregunto Carly

- No – dijo Alice – y supuestamente soy su mejor amiga – dijo molesta – me tengo que ir a clases, adiós

- Esta bien – dijo Carly frunciendo el ceño

Durante el periodo libre…

- Sam, vamos te tengo que contar algo – dijo Carly jalando a su amiga

- Quede de ver a Andrés en la cancha de básquet – dijo Sam

- Luego le dices – dijo Carly llevando a su amiga

- Bien, bien – dijo Sam resignada – oye ¿Dónde se metió el tonto?

En la cancha de básquet; Freddie se acercaba a Andrés que estaba en las gradas esperando a Sam…

- Hey – dijo Freddie no tan seguro

- ¿Dónde esta Sam? – dijo Andrés confundido

- Tuvo que hacer algo con Carly – dijo Freddie sentándose

- ¿Y te mando avisarme? – dijo Andrés

- No, yo…tenia que hablar contigo – dijo Freddie

- ¿Cómo de que? – dijo Andrés sin ganas

- De Sam – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué con mi novia? – dijo Andrés

- De eso exactamente – dijo Freddie – Sam…no es como otras chicas

- Eso lo se – dijo Andrés - ¿es todo?

- No – dijo Freddie – no creo que ella se sienta muy segura así, puede que…

- Sabes que, hablemos claro – dijo Andrés levantándose – no te agrado y créeme que tu a mi tampoco

- Valla, ¿salio tu lado bueno? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente y levantándose también

- Sam esta conmigo – dijo Andrés – y eso te molesta ¿cierto?

- La que me importa es ella – dijo Freddie – es mi amiga y no la veo feliz

- Yo no la obligue – dijo Andrés – y ya déjanos en paz – dijo marchándose

- Eso no pasara – dijo Freddie para si mismo

Después de varias horas, en casa de Luciana…

- Me entere que Sam y Andrés son novios ahora – dijo Luciana que estaba sentada en la cama de Alice – es una buena noticia

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dijo Alice molesta

- Para que me cuentes todo – dijo Luciana

- Yo no se nada – dijo Alice – sólo que son novios ahora y…eso – dijo un poco triste

- Eso es increíble – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Si, seguro – dijo Alice bajando la mirada

- ¿Y tú que tienes? – dijo Luciana

- Nada – dijo Alice triste

- No te agrada que él este con Sam – dijo Luciana entendiendo

- No, yo…

- ¿Te gusta cierto? – dijo Luciana divertida

- No – dijo Alice desviando la vista

- Claro que sí – dijo Luciana – te gusta Andrés, siempre te ha gustado, por eso estas así

- Claro que no Luciana – dijo Alice – Andrés nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo; sólo soy su mejor amiga

- Si admites que no estas enamorada de él, te creo – dijo Luciana – dilo

- Yo…yo…no – decía Alice

- Lo sabía – dijo Luciana – que tierno, mira que enamorarte de tu mejor amigo – decía Luciana burlándose

- Luciana…- decía Alice

- Más te vale mantenerte al margen de esto, necesito que Sam se quede con Andrés – dijo Luciana decidida - y tú vas a ayudarme

- ¿Yo? – dijo Alice

- Tú – dijo Luciana

En casa de Carly, estaba ella en su sillón viendo TV con Freddie cuando…

- ¡Voy a matarte Frednub! – dijo Sam entrando como loca mientras Freddie se echaba a correr

- ¿Yo que hice ahora? – dijo Freddie corriendo

- ¿Por qué hablaste con Andrés? – dijo Sam persiguiéndolo

- Ni siquiera terminamos de hablar – dijo Freddie aún siendo perseguido – él se fue

- Sam cálmate – dijo Carly tratando de alcanzar a su amiga

- Tú me metiste en esto, tú sácame Carly – dijo Freddie aún corriendo

- ¿Fuiste tú? – dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Carly

- Sólo quería intentar algo – dijo Carly

- Te dije que no te metieras – advirtió Sam - ¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas como están?

- Freddie podrías dejarnos solas – pidió Carly

- Claro después de que casi me mata, me tengo que ir – dijo Freddie

- Largo zope – dijo Sam

- Bien, me voy – dijo Freddie resignado y marchándose

- Ahora si – dijo Carly sentándose en el sillón – podrías decirme de una vez la verdad

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – dijo Sam haciendo lo mismo que Carly

- ¿Por qué estas con Andrés? – dijo Carly una vez más

- ¿Tan difícil es pensar que de verdad me gusta? – dijo Sam

- Que te guste es una cosa, a mi me gusta Robert Pattinson y eso no quiere decir que estoy obligada a ser su novia – dijo Carly

- Pues…-decía Sam

- Soy tu mejor amiga y prometiste no guardarme más secretos – dijo Carly – todavía no olvido lo que Freddie y tú ocultaron por tanto tiempo y…

- Ya, ya, no me lo recuerdes – dijo Sam incomoda

- Bueno entonces dime – siguió pidiendo Carly - yo te puedo ayudar

- Lo dudo, ni siquiera yo se lo que pienso – dijo Sam – no lo sé…es extraño

- Auch – dijo Freddie cayéndose a la entrada de Carly

- Eres un chismoso Benson – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Mis dos mejores amigas son mujeres ¿Qué quieres que haga? – dijo Freddie defendiéndose

- Si te pones a pensar no es una mala respuesta – dijo Carly asintiéndole a Sam

- Tal vez – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Ahh, ¿hola? – dijo Alice acercándose a Sam

- ¿Qué hay? – dijo Sam

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Alice dudosa

- De Andrés ¿cierto? – dijo Sam fastidiada - ¿Por qué todo mundo con eso?

- El es mi amigo – dijo Alice – tengo una razón

- Bien, escúpelo – dijo Sam

- Él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti – dijo Alice con un poco de tristeza – y no siento que tú lo estés, pero…los dos hacen una buena pareja

- ¿Si? – dijo Sam

- Bueno…- decía Alice recordando…

_Flashback_

_- Más te vale mantenerte al margen de esto, necesito que Sam se quede con Andrés – dijo Luciana decidida - y tú vas a ayudarme _

_- ¿Yo? – dijo Alice _

_- Tú – dijo Luciana _

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – dijo Alice _

_- Convence a Sam y Andrés que sigan juntos, a él, síguele aconsejándole que luche por la chica que quiere y esas tonterías que sueles decir tú – dijo Luciana _

_- ¿Y a ella? – dijo Alice _

_- Dile que Andrés es de lo mejor y que sufriría si lo deja, no lo se, tú inventa algo; de ti depende que ellos sigan juntos – dijo Luciana _

_- No creo que deba estar con alguien sin amarlo – dijo Alice negando – Andrés es mi amigo y aunque lo quieras negar, estoy segura que Freddie y Sam sienten algo uno por el otro _

_- Cállate – dijo Luciana molesta – y haz lo que te dije _

_- Esta bien – dijo Alice _

_Fin flashback _

- ¿Entonces tu crees que esta bien que Andrés y yo seamos novios? – dijo Sam 

- Sabes que….olvida lo que dije – respondió Alice – ven conmigo – dijo jalándola hacia un corredor donde no había nadie 

- ¿Esta de moda jalar a la gente o que? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- No te engañes a ti misma – dijo Alice fijándose que nadie viniera

- ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? – dijo Sam

- Entiéndeme ¿si? – decía Alice mirando a cada rato – si sientes algo por otra persona que no es Andrés, no sigas con él

- No siento nada por otra persona – dijo Sam desviando la mirada

- Mira; sé que no le puedes contar a Carly, no porque no le tengas confianza, sino porque…, es el mejor amigo de las dos, y estuvo enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo – decía Alice aún fijándose

- ¿Estas hablando del tonto? – dijo Sam sorprendida – a mi no me gusta Freddie

- Niégalo si quieres – dijo Alice – pero tú eres la única que puede sentir eso; si quieres contárselo a alguien antes de explotar; puedes contar conmigo, créeme soy buena guardando secretos; eso si, sí mi hermana se entera, me matará así que cerciórate que ella no este cuando quieras hablar conmigo; debo irme – decía Alice

- Espera – la detuvo Sam – pero Andrés…

- Él es un increíble chico, no lo lastimes ¿si? – dijo Alice tiernamente – y no te alejes de tus amigos, ni siquiera por Andrés, ahora si me tengo que ir – dijo Alice marchándose – adiós

- Enserio es muy extraña – dijo Sam para si misma

En el periodo libre, Carly, Sam y Freddie estaban en la escalera del pasillo principal viendo unos videos que habían mandado varios chicos para iCarly

- Son geniales – dijo Carly sonriendo – los calificaremos en la noche, ¿iras a mi casa después del entrenamiento cierto?

- Obvio – dijo Sam – no tengo donde comer – Freddie sonrió ante tal comentario

- Sam – dijo Andrés acercándose hasta ellos

- Genial – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos con molestia

- Hola – dijo Sam

- Quería saber si quieres ir a cenar conmigo en la noche – dijo Andrés mirando con molestia a Freddie

- Ah pues yo...- decía Sam mirando a Carly

- Esta bien – dijo Carly asintiendo – es tu novio

- ¿Iras conmigo cierto? – dijo Andrés y sonreía molestando a Freddie que parecía querer golpearlo

- Ah…- decía Sam recordando lo que dijo Alice _"y no te alejes de tus amigos, ni siquiera por Andrés"_ - no – respondió Sam; Freddie la miro sorprendido y luego miro sonriendo a Andrés como el lo había hecho antes

- ¿No? – dijo Andrés

- Eso fue un no – dijo Freddie asintiendo un poco alegre

- Pero…- decía Andrés

- No puedo – dijo Sam – tu sabes bien que hoy entreno con Freddie y aparte en la noche debo ir a casa de Carly, así que…te llamare luego – dijo Sam mientras Freddie le hacia una seña de despedida a Andrés con la mano y sonriendo sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta

- Bien – dijo Andrés molesto por lo de Freddie – hablamos después

- Adiós – dijo Sam sin acercarse a él y volviendo con sus amigos

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie

- Porque si – respondió Sam mirándolo y sonriendo, en un momento sus miradas se conectaron

- ¿Seria una mala persona si digo que eso me gusto? – dijo Carly dudando

- ¡Freddie! – dijo Luciana molesta acercándose

- Ay ahora esta – dijo Carly

- ¿Ahora si quieres hablarme? – dijo Freddie acercándose a Luciana y dando la espalda a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la escalera

- Aún sigo molesta – dijo Luciana - ¿Cómo es posible que me dejaras así en la fiesta?

- Trate de explicártelo – dijo Freddie enojado también

- Estoy harta que pases más tiempo con tus tontas amigas que con tu novia – dijo Luciana

- Ahora si la mato – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Carly deteniéndola

- Son mis mejores amigas Luciana – dijo Freddie enojado

- Escucha, te perdono por lo de la fiesta – dijo Luciana – y encontraras una solución para sólo verte con ellas por lo del show

- ¿Sólo? – dijo Carly frunciendo el ceño

- No las necesitas – dijo Luciana – sólo míralas – dijo de mala gana – Freddie volteo para mirar a las chicas mientras ambas lo miraban de vuelta

- Sabes…encontré la solución perfecta – dijo Freddie sonriéndole a las chicas y volteando a ver a Luciana luego – se acabo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Luciana – mientras Carly y Sam miraban sorprendidas

- Lo siento, se acabo – dijo Freddie

- ¿Estas terminando conmigo? – dijo Luciana sorprendida

- Si, eso – dijo Freddie

- Nadie termina conmigo tonto – dijo Luciana enojada

- Ya lo hice – dijo Freddie muy seguro mientras las chicas se despedían de Luciana como Freddie hizo con Andrés

- Esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Luciana muy molesta y marchándose mientras Freddie volvía a sentarse donde sus amigas

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam

- Porque sí – respondió Freddie sonriéndole esta vez mientras Sam hacia lo mismo

- Enserio me gusto eso – exclamo Carly

- ¿No que serias una mala persona? – dijo Sam

- Acepto las consecuencias – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Sabes que acabas de terminar con la chica mas popular de la escuela zope? – dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Freddie

- ¿Soy un tonto cierto? – dijo Freddie

- Sí – dijo Sam – pero eres nuestro tonto – dijo sonriendo

- Bueno, andando – dijo Carly – debemos ir a clases

Después de varias horas, Freddie y Sam estaban de pie, el entrenamiento comenzaría pronto, ella estaba con su ropa deportiva que según Carly la hacia ver muy bien, Freddie también pensaba lo mismo…

- Sabes… no se porqué seguimos entrenando – dijo Sam - ¿recuerdas cuando pusimos las condiciones?

- No lo olvido – dijo Freddie

- Bien, supuestamente te entrenaría hasta que terminara mi examen, ya termino y seguimos haciendo esto, después era para que te protejas del tal Seth ese, del que no sabemos absolutamente nada y por ultimo, lo hiciste para que tu novia no se quejara y ahora ella es tu ex novia – dijo Sam – abajo y 50 flexiones – dijo señalando el suelo mientras Freddie obedecía sin chistar

- Bueno sí, pero créeme esto me ayudado mucho – decía Freddie haciendo la rutina

- Si tonto, eso lo sé – dijo Sam rodeando a Freddie

- Tú misma te diste cuenta – decía Freddie sin detenerse

- Claro Fredifer, me debes mucho – dijo Sam

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te devuelva el favor? – dijo Freddie levantándose de golpe y poniéndose muy cerca y frente a Sam mirándola a los ojos

- Aún vas 30 – dijo una incomoda Sam tratando de alejarse

- ¿Quién esta contando? – dijo Freddie acercándose aún mas, no sabía que le pasaba

- Oye…- decía Sam retrocediendo unos pasos – ya deberíamos empezar

- Pero…- dijo Freddie hasta que fue interrumpido por el celular de Sam

- Oh tengo que contestar – dijo Sam sacando su telefono y evadiendo a Freddie – hola Andrés

- Genial – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos y haciendo algo que nunca se le habría pasado por la mente, le arrebato el telefono a Sam y contesto – sí, hola Andrés, que bien que llames pero estamos en pleno entrenamiento, claro yo le digo, adiós – dijo cortando la llamada

- ¿Pero que rayos hiciste? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Yo me quedo con esto, hasta que terminemos – dijo Freddie caminando con el celular de Sam hasta donde estaba su maleta y guardándolo

- De verdad estas loco Freddie – dijo Sam para sí misma

Después de varias horas….

- ¿Qué hiciste Spencer? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Spencer orgulloso

- Primero, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Carly – y segundo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Es un reloj gigante – respondió Spencer – y lo hice para que haga combinación con los pantalones gigantes

- ¿No hubiera sido mejor una camiseta gigante? – dijo Carly

- Es una buena idea – dijo Spencer sonriendo

- No, no. no quise darte una idea, yo…

- Debo ir a comprar varias cosas – dijo Spencer súper emocionado corriendo hacia la puerta

- No, yo no…- dijo Carly cuando Spencer cerro la puerta – rayos, debo aprender a cerrar la boca

De pronto Carly recibió una llamada a su celular

- ¿Hola? – dijo Carly seria – sé lo que vas a decirme, debemos hablar urgente, Adam va a matarme cuando se entere de todo esto

Después de muchas más horas del entrenamiento…

- Bien acabamos – dijo Sam levantándose normalmente

- Si claro, yo estoy bien – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente tirado en el suelo

- Nunca vas a derrotarme – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Creo que no – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Vamos – dijo Sam haciendo que Freddie se parara – debemos cambiarnos para ir a casa de Carly

- Tienes razón andando – dijo Freddie

Después de unos minutos los chicos salían del gimnasio cuando…

- ¿Sales de un gimnasio? – dijo una voz muy gruesa detrás de ellos haciendo que se voltearan - ¿estas entrenando niño? – dijo Seth burlonamente

- ¿No que no sabíamos absolutamente nada? – le murmuro Freddie a Sam

- Hasta ahora – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Y una niña te entrena, es lo más ridículo del mundo – dijo Seth

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Freddie

- Luciana me contó – dijo Seth

- Yo ya termine con ella, así que déjame en paz – dijo Freddie

- ¿Tú crees que esto es por ti? – dijo Seth burlonamente

- ¿Qué no? – dijo Freddie

- Sí, hasta hace unas horas – dijo Seth – ahora es por ella – dijo señalando a Sam

- ¿Yo? – dijo Sam – no me digas que sigues molesto porque te di una paliza en la escuela – dijo Sam burlonamente

- Eso fue porque…- decía Seth molesto y acercándose a Sam

- Oye, oye, ella no tiene nada que ver ok – dijo Freddie apartándolo

- Sí, además Freddie te daría una paliza ahora mismo – dijo Sam retándolo

- No ayudes quieres – le dijo Freddie a Sam manteniéndola atrás de él

- El no podría hacer eso – dijo Seth burlándose

- Pero yo si…- decía Sam tratando de acercarse

- No – dijo Freddie deteniéndola - Sam no te metas – decía un poco molesto aún poniéndose delante de ella alejándola de Seth( N/A: Me encanto como imagine esta escena, Freddie siempre manteniendo a Sam detrás de él como protegiéndola, ok es algo cursi, pero vale la pena soñar un ratito ¬¬)

- Yo te voy a enseñar que significa…- trato de decir Seth acercándose a Freddie e intentando golpearlo, pero Sam reacciono más rápido y lo golpeo haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente

- ¿Ves lo que casi te hace idiota? – dijo Sam molesta – y después dices que haz mejorado mucho

- Creo que lo mataste – dijo Freddie observando a Seth tirado ahí

- Auch – se quejaba Seth tratando de reaccionar

- Esta volviendo – dijo Freddie asustado – estará mas enojado, ¿alguna idea genia?

- Están muertos – dijo Seth reconociéndolos

- ¿Correr? – dijo Sam

- Vámonos – dijo Freddie tomando la mano de Sam y corriendo con ella sin soltarla mientras Seth los perseguía

- ¿A dónde vamos? – decía Sam

- A donde sea – decía Freddie sin soltarla – tú solo corre

- Ahí – señalo Sam una banca donde ambos se ocultaron atrás de ella mientras Seth se pasaba de largo aún buscándolos, hasta que se alejo

- Se fue – dijo Freddie suspirando de alivio

- Ya puedes soltarme – dijo Sam viendo su mano tomada por Freddie

- Lo que debería hacer es pegarte – dijo Freddie enojado y soltándola

- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? – dijo Sam

- Te estabas enfrentando con un tipo que te triplica el peso en sólo músculos – dijo Freddie enojado - ¿Crees que porqué eres una chica no te puede lastimar?, ¿estas loca o quieres que te mate?

- Wow, relájate un poquito quieres – dijo Sam sorprendida

- No me calmo – dijo Freddie - ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan…?

- ¿Y tú que? – dijo Sam igual que Freddie – también casi te mata si no hubiera hecho algo, una de las cosas que te dije cuando entrenamos por primera vez fue que nunca te distraigas y lo hiciste

- Porque estaba apunto de hacerte algo ¿no te diste cuenta? – decía Freddie

- Éramos dos contra uno – dijo Sam

- Eso fue muy estúpido – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se quedaron mirando unos segundos para después reírse

- Ok, fue algo tonto – dijo Freddie – es sólo que…este es mi problema no es tuyo

- Yo acepte entrenarte, supongo que estoy dentro Fredalupe – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Gracias – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Bueno, apúrate, debemos ir donde Carly – dijo Sam

- Sam – dijo Freddie deteniéndola - ¿recuerdas cuando salí con Carly?

- Sí – dijo Sam desviando la vista - ¿Por qué viene al caso?

- Deberías seguir tu propio consejo – dijo Freddie – tú no estas enamorada de él, sólo de lo que hace por ti; tal vez porque piensas que otro chico no lo haría, pero yo estoy seguro que si – Sam se quedo mirando a Freddie unos segundos

- Carly nos matara si demoramos más, andando – dijo Sam evadiendo a Freddie

- Si – dijo Freddie resignado por no poder hacer cambiar de opinión a Sam – vamos

**Lamento dejarlo ahí pero no podía hacerlo mas largo así que como dije antes tendrá dos partes; espero les haya gustado, y otra vez lamento la demora, falta una semana para que salga de vacaciones y pienso utilizarlo al máximo, de verdad, seguro les gusto lo de Luciana, y ya verán que pasa después, bueno, supongo que ansiosos por iLost my mind, ya salio la otra promo y yo estoy muy emocionada, otra vez siento la demora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, cuídense y tratare de actualizar pronto, adiós **

**Continuación: **

**- ¿Quieres que la escuela gane o no? – dijo Freddie**

**- ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? – dijo Carly**

**- Ni siquiera sé como explicarlo – dijo Freddie desviando la vista**

**- ¿No lo entiendes? – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio – Carly, él sigue enamorado de ti, siempre fue así y siempre lo será, es un tonto**

**- ¿Freddie sigue enamorado de ti? – dijo Adam enojado**

**- Ups – dijo Sam**

**- Necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Carly preocupada**

**- Ah pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Freddie pensando…**

**- Eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Carly sonriendo**

**- Adam tiene mucha suerte – dijo Freddie sonriendo**

**- ¿Suerte? – murmuro Sam que estaba escuchando la conversación - ¿eso que significa?**

**- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Sam **

**- ¿Vas a admitir que te gusta Freddie? – dijo Alice **

**- ¿Quién es la afortunada? – pregunto Carly **

**- ¿No que no sabía mentir hermanita? – dijo Alice para si misma y sonriendo**

**- Lo hiciste – dijo Sam contenta **

**- Iremos de paseo – exclamo Carly emocionada luego **

**- ¿Cómo te sientes con esto? – pregunto Freddie **

**- Mejor – dijo Sam sonriéndole **

**- Hiciste que Sam terminara conmigo – dijo Andrés muy enojado**

**- Me pareció que ambos debían enfriarse un poco – dijo Carly divertida después de tirarlos a la piscina**


	21. Creo que me gusta – part2

**Holaaaaaa, ¿Qué tal?, lamento haber demorado muchooooo, pero que creen, SALÍ DE VACACIONES WIII hahaha, así que intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible, bueno supongo que están emocionados el faltan dos días para el episodio que todos queremos ver iLost my mind siiiiii, yo la verdad espero que pueda ver, así que deséenme suerte, en fin, ya no detengo mas esto, espero les guste el episodio, ah por cierto, tuve que modificarlo ya que algunas frases de la continuación pasada serán para el próximo capitulo, bueno ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo…**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente…. **

**"Creo que me gusta – part.2" **

Los chicos estaban en casa de Carly conversando y ya le habían comentado todo lo de Seth, excepto lo que conversaron detrás de la banca...

- Ese tipo es un delincuente – dijo Carly – hay que denunciarlo

- ¿Y que vas a decir? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente - ¿Qué un ex novio enojado nos esta persiguiendo?

- Ese no es el problema ahora – dijo Freddie – pensé que si terminaba con Luciana se terminaría eso también, pero veo que no es así

- Ya pensaremos en algo para acabar con eso chicos – dijo Carly – estoy segura

- Bueno ¿y ya calificaste los videos? – dijo Sam

- Algo así – dijo Carly – aún estoy entre el chico que puede abrir una lata con los dientes y la chica que camina con las manos

- Elige al chico – dijeron Freddie y Sam al mismo tiempo

- Ok – dijo Carly sonriendo – extrañaba que hablaran al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo los chicos

- Já – dijo Carly sonriendo – son tan predecibles

- Oh que lindo, tres adolescentes invadiendo mi sala – dijo Spencer llegando de su habitación y sonriendo

- Yo vivo aquí, no estoy invadiendo – dijo Carly confundida

- Como te gusta acabar con mis ilusiones – dijo Spencer triste y marchándose a su cuarto de regreso

- ¿Por qué él…? – preguntaba Sam

- No pudo hacer una escultura – dijo Carly asintiendo

- Ah – dijo Freddie – bueno tengo que ir a ver unas cosas del programa, me pareció que la pantalla estaba un poco lenta

- Sólo tú te puedes dar cuenta – dijo Sam fastidiándolo

- Ignorare eso – dijo Freddie marchándose hacia las escaleras y subiendo

- ¿Por qué siempre lo molestas? – dijo Carly

- Tengo que divertirme de alguna manera – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Supongo que ahora sin Luciana tú diversión ocurrirá mas seguido – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Pues es gracias a ti ¿no? – dijo Sam

- ¿Eh? – dijo Carly sin comprender

- ¿Acaso no sabes porqué Freddie termino con Luciana? – dijo Sam

- ¿Porque ya no quería estar con ella? – dijo Carly aún sin entender

- ¿No lo entiendes? – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio – Carly, él sigue enamorado de ti, siempre fue así y siempre lo será, es un tonto

- No – dijo Carly – eso no puede ser, Sam eso paso hace mucho, no creo que Freddie siga enamorado de mí

- El lo admitió el primer día que entrenamos – dijo Sam

- Bueno tal vez lo pensó – dijo Carly – pero no creo que eso pase ahora, no es posible

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – dijo Sam

- Porque….simplemente no se puede – dijo Carly negando – además, tengo novio

- También los tenias antes y él seguía obsesionado – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- ¿Tú…piensas que es así? – dijo Carly esta vez preocupada

- Es lo mas seguro – dijo Sam – valla, no pensé que te afectara tanto

- No es eso, es que… yo pensé que eso ya había acabado – dijo Carly

- Tendría que pasar un milagro – dijo Sam

- O una chica – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que es por mí? – dijo Carly - ¿y si lo hizo por otra chica?

- Eres la única de la que el bobo ha estado enamorado – dijo Sam

- Tú lo haz dicho, "Ha", ¿Qué tal si ahora es "esta"? – dijo Carly – Freddie puede estar enamorado de alguien y nosotras ni enteradas

- No alucines – dijo Sam – nadie podría competir contigo – dijo esto un poco… ¿triste? – la única razón eres tú

- No…eso no puede ser – dijo Carly preocupada

- Listo – dijo Freddie bajando las escaleras – mejore la pantalla, ¿de que hablaban?

- De nada – se apresuro a decir Carly

- Ok…- dijo Freddie confundido

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Sam espera – dijo Carly deteniéndola por los casilleros

- ¿Qué pasa Carls? – dijo Sam

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer? – dijo Carly un poco incomoda

- ¿Qué aún creo que Gibby es sirenito? – dijo Sam – ya te dije que aunque…

- No, eso no – dijo Carly – lo de Freddie

- El tonto – dijo Sam - ¿Qué con él?

- Tú me dijiste que él seguía enamorado de mí – dijo Carly incomoda – y yo no puedo creerlo

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Sam

- Porque no lo creo así – dijo Carly

- O tienes una venda en los ojos o Freddie te pego su estupidez – dijo Sam de una

- ¡Sam! – exclamo Carly

- Bueno, que mas quieres que te diga para que te des cuenta que Freddie sigue enamorado de ti – dijo Sam un poco enojada

- ¿Freddie sigue enamorado de ti? – dijo Adam enojado apareciendo

- Ups – dijo Sam

- Carly – dijo Adam esperando una respuesta

- No, no cierto – dijo Carly nerviosa – sólo…Sam estaba jugando

- Sí – afirmo Sam para ayudar a Carly – jugábamos a decir eh….todo al revés ¿entiendes?

- Si eso – dijo Carly siguiendo – es como decir que Sam no tiene hambre – decía sonriendo

- O decir que me agrada la maestra Briggs – dijo Sam esta vez

- O decir que Sam es estudiosa – dijo Carly divertida esta vez

- O decir que Carly tiene lindos zapatos – dijo Sam

- Exact…oye – dijo Carly reaccionando

- Tú empezaste con lo de inteligente – advirtió Sam

- ¿Todo al revés? – dijo Adam con una cara de "¿enserio?" - pensé que eso había acabado, pero lo que más me molesta es que no me lo dijeras en todo este tiempo Carly

- No es así – decía Carly – tienes que…

- Sabes que, no…no quiero hablar contigo si – dijo Adam un poco triste – yo me voy de aquí

- No, espera – dijo Carly tratando de detenerlo pero ya se había ido, al instante miro a Sam levantando las una ceja

- No fue mi culpa – dijo Sam – tú viniste a hablar de Freddie y yo sólo te respondí ok

- Adam esta muy molesto – dijo Carly preocupada – no sabes todo lo que me debes – dijo amenazante

- ¿Yo? – dijo Sam – ya te dije que fuiste tú quien sugirió hablar….

- Si, si, si, si, lo sé – dijo Carly – yo me refiero a otra cosa – dijo mientras Sam la miraba confundida - escucha, hoy en la tarde cuando vallan a mi casa hablare con Freddie

- ¿Y por qué crees que vamos a ir a tu casa? – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué creería que no? – dijo Carly como lo mas obvio

- Buen punto – dijo Sam asintiendo

Por el corredor….

- Hola – dijo Andrés

- Ah, hola – dijo Alice despectiva

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Andrés

- Pues ahí – dijo Alice sin ánimos

- Ok ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi dulce y linda mejor amiga eh? – dijo Andrés lo que provoco que Alice sonriera un poco – oh esa si eres tú – dijo Andrés haciéndole cosquillitas en el estomago como jugando

- Ya, ya, basta – dijo Alice riendo y alejándose – odio las cosquillas

- Sí, lo se – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- ¿No tienes nada mas que decirme? – decía Alice intentando ser obvia

- ¿Cómo que? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Sabes lo que paso un día después de tu dichosa fiesta? – dijo Alice

- Ah… ¿llovió? – dijo Andrés sin entender

- No – dijo Alice – otra cosa

- No soy bueno con las adivinanzas, lo siento – dijo Andrés – sólo recuerdo el día sábado, cuando por fin Sam y yo nos hicimos novios

- Claro – dijo Alice triste – no importa, digo, ganar una competencia de dibujo, no es gran cosa,- Andrés abrió los ojos como plato cuando se dio cuenta de su sarcasmo

- Ay no – se quejo Andrés entendiendo todo, había sido un mal amigo

- Ay sí – dijo Alice

- Lo lamento, yo no…te juro que…- trataba de decir Andrés

- Déjalo así quieres, no importa – dijo Alice triste – nos vemos en clase de arte – dijo marchándose

- Soy un tonto – dijo Andrés para si mismo

En clase de la señorita Briggs…

- Se molesto conmigo – seguían discutiendo Carly y Sam

- Pues para que me preguntaste lo que era obvio – dijo Sam

- ¿Oigan de que hablan? – murmuro Freddie

- Tú cállate – dijo Sam

- No, cállense los tres – dijo la maestra acercándose a ellos – a mi clase no se viene a conversar

- No, aquí uno viene para aburrirse – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Puckett – advirtió la maestra

- Ella sólo esta bromeando – dijo Freddie calmando a la maestra

- Ay que tierno, defiéndela – dijo Luciana sarcásticamente desde el fondo, ya que compartían esa clase

- Tú no te metas niña – dijo Sam amenazante

- ¿Quién te llamo a ti? – le dijo Carly a Luciana de igual modo

- Ustedes son….- trato de decir Luciana

- ¡SILENCIO! – exclamo la maestra molesta – bendita hora escogí ser maestra, niños groseros – dijo regresando a su escritorio

- Maestra – dijo Luciana levantando la mano

- ¿Ahora que? – respondió de mala gana la señorita Briggs

- ¿Puedo hacer un anuncio? – dijo Luciana

- Ya que – dijo la maestra Briggs – presten atencion mocosos

- Bueno, como todos saben…. – trato de decir Luciana

- Buh, buh….buh – empezaban a abuchear Sam y Carly

- ¡Niñas!, cállense para que nos vallamos todos – dijo la maestra Briggs – continua tú…como quiera que te llames

- Luciana maestra – aclaro ella

- Si…no me importa – dijo la señorita Briggs

- En fin – dijo Luciana – como todos ya saben la escuela ha ganado ya tres competencias y se acerca dos más, de la cuales, yo voy a participar

- ¿Hay una competencia para bobas? – dijo Sam divertida

- No – dijo Luciana guardando compostura – es la competencia de canto y baile

- Osea tendremos que escucharte chillar y ver como te retuerces – dijo Carly divertida

- No, Carly Shay – dijo Luciana enojada – me verán ganar, el premio para esa competencia es un paseo a un club campestre y gracias a mí, todos ustedes podrán ir

- Eso si ganas – dijo Sam

- Pues eso…- trato de decir Luciana

- Espera – dijo Carly recordando – la competencia de baile es en grupo, no puedes hacerlo tú sola

- No – dijo Luciana – por eso escogeré a seis chicas que me acompañaran

- ¿Porristas? – dijo Sam despectiva

- Chicas que de verdad bailan – dijo Luciana – no me digas que tú y tu amiguita quieren participar, porque no las voy a aceptar – dijo divertida

- Tú no decides eso – dijo Carly – y no hagas rimas, suenas ridícula – dijo rodando los ojos

- Si lo decido yo – dijo Luciana

- Pues a ver que piensa el director Franklin – dijo Carly saliendo enojada del salón

- No si yo lo digo primero – dijo Luciana siguiéndola

Luego de cinco segundos todo el grupo salía del salón entusiasmado pensando como acabaría ese alboroto entre Carly y Luciana

- ¿Dónde se metieron? – dijo la maestra Briggs despertando, se había quedado dormida en su escritorio – ay como los odio – dijo volviendo a dormir

Diez minutos después en la oficina del director….

- ¡Ella no tiene derecho! – exigía Carly

- Claro que sí, soy la mejor – insistía Luciana

- Estas loca – le dijo una chica a otra

- Yo bailo mejor que tú – respondía enojada esa chica

- ¡Me elegirá a mi!

- ¡Yo sé moverme mejor!

- Ella me copia en ingles, me escogerá a mí – insistía otra chica

- ¡Es Carly quien debe liderar el grupo de baile!

- Ella es tonta – dijo otra chica

- Escuche eso – dijo Carly reaccionado

- ¡Todas ustedes están locas! – dijo esta vez un chico

- Wendy golpeara a Nicole, mira, mira – decía otro chico emocionado

- ¡No es justo!

- Wow – fue lo único que pudo decir Freddie

- Director Franklin, dígale que yo soy la encargada – exigió Luciana

- ¿Por qué ella? – decía Carly esta vez – no es más que una presumida

- Sam – dijo el director acercándose a ella que estaba muy cómoda comiendo un grasito en el suelo del rincón

- ¿Qué hay? – dijo Sam como si nada

- ¿Ayudarías? – dijo el director como lo mas obvio

- Yo no quiero bailar y no me importa que Luciana lo dirija – dijo Sam – así que no es mi problema

- Sam….- seguía insistiendo el director

- Ay bien – dijo Sam levantándose y al instante emitiendo un grito que podría haberse escuchado hasta Sudamérica, haciendo que todos se callaran y se taparan los oídos – hecho – dijo cuando acabo

- Gracias – dijo el director y se volvió a acercar al grupo de gritones que tenia en su oficina - ¿Cuál es el problema?

Después de casi veinte minutos que Carly, Luciana y Ted discutieran los puntos se llego a una conclusión

- ¿Las dos? – dijo Luciana enojada mientras Carly sonreía

- Así es – dijo el director – las dos se encargaran del grupo de baile y ambas escogerán a las integrantes

- Pero profesor, ella escogerá a las incompetentes de sus amigas – dijo Luciana

- ¿Cuál incompetentes tonta? – dijo Wendy molesta

- Silencio – dijo el director – se hará lo que dije y punto

- Nos vemos después para ponernos de acuerdo quienes bailaran – dijo Carly saliendo triunfante de la oficina del director con casi todo el grupo de chicos del salón incluyendo a Sam y Freddie

Mientras caminaban; Andrés los vio y quiso hablar con Sam

- Sam – decía Andrés deteniéndola

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Sam, mientras se detenía con Carly y Freddie

- Tengo que hablar contigo y…. ¿Por qué todos están en protesta? – dijo Andrés confundido

- Larga historia – dijo Sam

- Pero gane – dijo Carly triunfante

- Bueno….felicidades – dijo Andrés aún confundido – Sam…

- De acuerdo, vamos – dijo Sam avanzando con Andrés mas lejos de los chicos

- ¿Qué será lo que quiere? – dijo Freddie fastidiado

- No, se, oye…. Freddie…. hoy, necesito hablar contigo en mi casa también – dijo Carly

- Si, claro – dijo Freddie sin despegar la vista de Sam y Andrés

- ¿Hola? – dijo Carly tratando de llamar su atencion - ¿Freddie?

- Si, claro – seguía diciendo Freddie

Con Sam y Andrés…

- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar que tu mejor amiga gano la competencia? – dijo Sam

- Fue un día después de la fiesta, no preste atencion a otra cosa que no fuéramos nosotros – dijo Andrés tomando su mano

- Oye…- decía Sam - no seas tan cursi

- Míralo – dijo Freddie fastidiado – te apuesto que Sam odia que este haciendo eso ahora

- ¿Con quien hablas? – dijo Gibby pasando

- ¿Y Carly? – dijo Freddie volteando

- La vi irse hace rato – dijo Gibby

- Ouh – dijo Freddie

- Sam…es que a veces siento que no te preocupa nuestra relación – dijo Andrés – y sé por quien es, es lo que me fastidia más

- Te dije que no me gusta que me presionen – dijo Sam fastidiada y soltándose de Andrés – y deja esa estúpida teoría de Freddie ok, y será mejor que veas como solucionas lo de Alice, por que detesto a las personas que no son leales con sus amigos, adiós – dijo marchándose

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Freddie

- Nada, ¿y Carly? – dijo Sam

- Se fue – dijo Freddie

- ¿Y….tú…me esperaste? – dijo Sam confundida

- Si, es que…ella me dijo eso – respondió Freddie desviando la vista

- Bien, vamos a buscarla – dijo Sam marchándose con él

- ¿Tienes problemas con Andrés? – pregunto Freddie curioso

- No, déjalo así – dijo Sam – y vamos a buscar a Carly

Después que terminaron las clases, los chicos estaban en casa de Carly, hablaron de cómo se había puesto Luciana después de todo lo que paso y como había coordinado con Carly lo de la competencia

- De verdad, era como si su cabeza fuera a explotar – decía Carly divertida

- Chicas ya, no se burlen – dijo Freddie

- Ay por favor – dijo Sam – no la defiendas

- Ah, Sam…podrías ver eso que te dije del estudio – dijo Carly

- ¿Ah? – dijo Sam sin entender

- Sí, eso – dijo Carly tratando de ser obvia

- Ah eso – dijo Sam entendiendo – sí, yo mejor voy a ir a ver unos videos al estudio y luego bajo ok

- Esta bien – dijo Carly mientras Sam se marchaba

- ¿Qué videos? – dijo Freddie

- Unos – dijo Carly – de igual modo… ¿te acuerdas que te dije para hablar?

- Si – dijo Freddie - ¿Cuál es el misterio?

- Necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Carly preocupada

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Sobre Luciana – dijo Carly incomoda

- ¿Luciana? – dijo Freddie mas confundido que antes

- ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? – dijo Carly

- Porque…porque…creo que ya no funcionaba nada entre nosotros – dijo Freddie

- ¿Seguro? – dijo Carly - ¿no fue por otra cosa?

- ¿Qué otra cosa seria? – dijo Freddie

- Sé que nunca estuviste enamorado de ella – dijo Carly – así que dime todo

- Ni siquiera sé como explicarlo – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

- Recuerdas que, me dijiste que cuando todo eso del yeso pasara y todo…lo que paso entre nosotros….tú… ¿aún sientes algo por mí? – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Ah pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Freddie pensando – y… no te niego que así fue, pero ahora…ya no se

- Quieres decir…- preguntaba Carly

- Que puedo decir que al inicio aún seguía enamorado de ti, pero que ahora ya no – Freddie se sorprendió él mismo de su respuesta

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Carly - ¿entonces ya no estas enamorado de mi?

- Creo que nunca lo estuve…- decía Freddie pensando – tal vez sólo fue una ilusión, lo siento

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – dijo Carly sonriendo un poco – me alegra que te sinceres conmigo, sabes que me gusta que mis amigos me tengan confianza

- Sí, lo se – dijo Freddie

- Entonces….- decía Carly sonriendo y en un tono pícaro

- ¿Entonces que? – dijo Freddie

- Ay por favor – dijo Carly como lo más obvio - ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Te gusta alguien y no has dicho nada; sino por qué más vas a terminar con la bruj…digo con Luciana – afirmo Carly

- ¿No se te escapa ninguna no? – dijo Freddie

- Ya dime – pidió Carly

- Bueno…tal vez….puede ser….que sí – dijo Freddie – creo que…me gusta

- Ah genial, ¡PERO QUIEN!; ES LO QUE TE PREGUNTO – decía Carly estresándose

- Ay que genio – dijo Freddie - escucha Carly, aún…no entiendo todo lo que pasa, no puedo decir nada

- Wow – dijo Carly – de todos modos…me da gusto que haya una chica que te este trayendo loquito – dijo Carly divertida

- ¡Oye! – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Igual tú – dijo Freddie sonriendo – eres mi mejor amiga y se que siempre voy a contar contigo

- Por supuesto – dijo Carly tiernamente

- Adam tiene mucha suerte – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Suerte? – murmuro Sam que estaba escuchando la conversación, sólo desde que Carly dijo "por supuesto" - ¿eso que significa?

- No, ni tanto – dijo Carly un poco triste – él…no quiere hablarme

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Porque piensa algo que no es cierto – dijo Carly – escucho…cuando Sam dijo que tú seguías enamorado de mi y entonces….

- Espera, ¿Sam piensa que estoy enamorado de ti? – dijo Freddie un poco preocupado

- Sí, por eso te pregunte – dijo Carly

- Pero eso no es cierto – dijo Freddie

- No esta embobado otra vez – murmuro Sam pero esta vez sonriendo un poco

- Lo sé, lo acabas de decir – dijo Carly – pero ahora Adam piensa que sí

- ¿Quieres que hable con él? – dijo Freddie

- No – dijo Carly – no ayudara, créeme

- Lo lamento – dijo Freddie

- Esta bien, espero que todo termine como pensé y así se solucionaran las cosas – dijo Carly

- ¿Eh? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Asunto mío – dijo Carly – en fin…me da gusto saber que todo esta bien ahora

Después de varios minutos en casa de Luciana…

- Oye – dijo ella entrando de golpe al cuarto de Alice

- Sabes no me importaría que de vez en cuando, tocaras la puerta – dijo Alice

- No me sermonees – dijo Luciana - ¿le dijiste a esos dos lo que te pedí?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice

- Que si le dijiste a Sam y Andrés lo que te mande – dijo Luciana haciendo berrinche como de costumbre

- Ah, sí, sí, para que no terminen – decía Alice fingiendo – sólo pude hablar con Sam, pero sí, se lo dije

- Bien hecho – dijo Luciana sonriendo – ya vez que todo sale mejor cuando me haces caso

- Claro que sí – dijo Alice asintiendo

- Bueno, continua haciendo tus cosas y tonterías que hagas, adiós – dijo Luciana marchándose

- ¿No que no sabía mentir hermanita? – dijo Alice para si misma y sonriendo

Al día siguiente en la escuela….

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Sam

- Hola – dijo Alice desde su casillero – sí, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Deja el sarcasmo conmigo niña – dijo Sam de una

- Lo siento – dijo Alice sonriendo - ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? – dijo Sam – quiero hablar contigo, a solas

- Ouh, creo que entiendo un poco – dijo Alice – bueno, la verdad tengo una hora libre, pero que yo sepa, tú tienes matemáticas

- ¿Y quien dice que voy a tomar esa clase? – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio – andando

En el salón….

- ¿Dónde esta Sam? – pregunto Freddie que estaba delante de Carly

- No tengo idea – dijo Carly – pero si quisiera tomar esta clase, ya estaría aquí, así que, es un hecho que no vendrá

- Debería ser más responsable – dijo Freddie

- ¿Seguimos hablando de Sam? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – oye, necesito que me ayudes

- ¿Con qué? – dijo Freddie

- Ya tenemos el grupo de baile listo – dijo Carly – tú nos podrías ayudar con instalar la música y eso ¿cierto?

- Seguro – dijo Freddie - ¿Cuándo es la competencia?

- Dentro de dos semanas – dijo Carly – ensayaremos en mi casa

- Uh, ¿puedo ver como ensayan? – dijo Freddie emocionado

- No creo que en el grupo haya nadie que te interese – dijo Carly sonriendo – como sea, la competencia será en el auditorio de la escuela así que todos estarán aquí ese día

- ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Cómo que, qué? – dijo Carly – podrás decirle a esa chica que te gusta, lo que sientes – dijo sonriendo

- Sigues con eso – dijo Freddie dándose vuelta y sonriendo

- Y seguiré con eso hasta que me digas quien es – decía Carly

- Sí, suerte con ello – dijo Freddie divertido desde su asiento

En el patio de la escuela, Sam y Alice estaban sentadas platicando…

- ¿Vas a admitir que te gusta Freddie? – dijo Alice

- Shhhhhh, cállate – dijo Sam avergonzada fijándose si no venia nadie - ¿estas loca?, ¿Cómo vas a decir algo así como si nada?

- ¿Pero es cierto? – dijo Alice

- Bueno…que tal si suponemos que sea cierto – dijo Sam desviando la mirada

- De acuerdo – dijo Alice negando y sonriendo – vamos a suponer que te gusta Freddie

- Bien, ¿Qué es lo tengo que hacer si me gus…si me gustara Freddie? – se corrigió Sam avergonzada

- Primero lo primero – dijo Alice – Andrés

- Claro – dijo Sam – era obvio

- Sam, te guste Freddie o no, tú no estas enamorada de Andrés, nunca lo estuviste – dijo Alice - estas creándole una ilusión por las puras, él no es malo, sólo es un poco…

- Desesperante – dijo Sam de una

- Yo iba a decir apresurado – dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño

- Eso también funciona – dijo Sam asintiendo

- No es mala persona – dijo Alice tiernamente – es un chico, como cualquiera, un poco loco a veces…pero…así es él – dijo sonriendo – te quiere y…se creo una ilusión por eso – dijo un poco triste – de verdad esta ilusionado, y tú sólo lo empeorarás si sigues con él, es como cuando Carly salía con Freddie

- Sí…- decía Sam pensando

- Así que…piensa en lo que te dije – dijo Alice – Andrés es muy lindo, recuerdo cuando lo conocí, casi me resbalo con una cáscara de banana – decía sonriendo – él me detuvo, si no hubiera caído, y también me ayudaba en clase de arte, y con mi hermana, él…siempre me apoya

- Creo que tienes razón, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Sam

- Claro – dijo Alice

- ¿Te enamoraste de él antes o después de la cáscara de banana? – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice sorprendida

- Si, eso no tiene importancia – dijo Sam levantándose – la cosa es que lo estas, sabes, tú también deberías darte un consejo, como sea, nos vemos luego y…gracias – dijo sonriendo

- Ah…Sam espera – dijo Alice deteniéndola – no…quiero que…

- Descuida – dijo Sam – la que debe decírselo eres tú, así que yo no pienso abrir la boca, ahora si, tengo que irme, adiós – dijo Sam marchándose

- Adiós – dijo Alice aún sorprendida – valla, ¿se nota tanto? – dijo para sí misma

Los días seguían pasando, como Carly había dicho, el grupo de baile ensayaba en su casa y Sam se quedaba a ver, o más bien a burlarse, odiaba esas cosas pero era divertido ver como Luciana se confundía y todas se burlaban, también había estado pensando en todo lo que Alice le había dicho, ella realmente no quería estar con Andrés, pero no sabía como decírselo, por otro lado, Adam seguía sin hablar con Carly a pesar de que millones de veces le volvieron a repetir que ella no tenia nada que ver con Freddie, y este ultimo, había estado pensando los últimos días en Sam y porqué se sentía así cada vez que la veía. Pasada casi dos semanas, el viernes por la mañana en la escuela…

- Hola – dijo Freddie acercándose a Carly a su casillero

- Hola – dijo Carly sin muchas ganas

- ¿Todo sigue igual con Adam cierto? – pregunto Freddie

- Sí – respondió Carly torciendo la boca – pero, no es tu culpa, no te preocupes, todo estará bien – dijo sonriendo un poco

- Bueno y ¿ya estas lista para mañana? – dijo Freddie – la competencia será increíble

- Sí, estoy nerviosa, hemos ensayado mucho, pero aún así los nervios no se van – dijo Carly – vi a las chicas de las otras cuatro escuelas y son buenas

- Oye ¿y la competencia de canto? – dijo Freddie – escuche a Luciana ese día en el salón de música y…no estaba cantando eh…bien

- ¿Cantaba tan horrible? – dijo Carly evitando reír

- No me refiero a que su voz era horrible, me refiero a la canción – dijo Freddie – era extraña

- Bueno…seguro nos dará una sorpresa – dijo Carly sonriendo – bien tengo que ir a hablar con Wendy para lo de mañana antes de entrar a clases, nos vemos después

- Adiós – dijo Freddie

A la hora de salida, Freddie iba por el pasillo cuando encontró a Sam en la escalera con una actitud extraña y decidió acercarse…

- Oye, ¿Qué paso? – dijo Freddie sentándose a su lado

- Según yo – explicaba Sam sin mirar a Freddie y dirigiendo su vista hacia la nada – se supone que no debería sentir nada – explicaba Sam como si estuviera sorprendida - es obvio que la culpa no esta en mi diccionario, tal vez paso mucho tiempo con Carly, es extraño lo que pasa ahora, ¿no crees? – termino de hablar y ahora se dirigió a Freddie

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Freddie muy, pero muy confundido – no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste

- Ay, que pasó algo bobo – dijo Sam fastidiada

- Bueno ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo Freddie

- Hiciste que Sam terminara conmigo – dijo Andrés muy enojado acercándose a ellos

- Ahí esta tu respuesta – dijo Sam señalándolo

- ¿Terminaste con él? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Sí, y tú fuiste el responsable – dijo Andrés aún enojado y haciendo que Freddie se levante

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – reclamo Freddie – pero es genial – dijo murmurándole a Sam esta vez mientras ella sólo levanto la mirada

- Mira Benson…-amenazaba Andrés

- Que Martins…- decía Freddie de igual modo

- Oh, genial – se quejaba Sam desde su lugar

- Por tu culpa, Sam termino conmigo – dijo Andrés

- Claro que no – dijo Freddie molesto – tú sabes bien porque lo hizo

- Sí, te lo explique – dijo Sam levantándose esta vez y poniéndose frente a Andrés

- No – dijo Andrés como lo mas obvio – sólo me dijiste terminamos y te fuiste

- Bueno, odio las explicaciones – se quejo Sam

- Esa si eres tú – dijo Freddie divertido que estaba atrás de ella y que sólo rodó los ojos

- ¿Ay reunión o qué? – dijo Carly llegando

- Sam termino con Andrés y él cree que fue mi culpa – le explico Freddie

- ¿Terminaron? – dijo Carly sorprendida y poniéndose al lado de Freddie

- ¿Quieren anunciarlo en el periódico escolar o qué? – dijo Andrés enojado

- No es una mala idea – le murmuro Freddie a Carly

- Hey… – lo callo Carly

- Oigan ya – dijo Sam – esto me canso, te dije que ya no quería salir contigo más y es cierto – le explicaba a Andrés – yo…

- Utiliza la frase de "no eres tú, soy yo" – le murmuro Carly mientras Andrés levanto una ceja por eso y Sam la miraba confundida - ¿Qué?, siempre funciona – se defendió Carly

- Lo siento – dijo Sam – nunca lo digo – decía pensando - pero…lo siento

- Yo más – dijo Andrés triste y marchándose

- Pobre – dijo Carly mirando como se iba

- Sí, que lastima, bueno vámonos, tenemos que hacer el show – dijo Freddie sin pena

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Carly

- Sí – dijo Sam asintiendo – eso creo, vamos

Después de unos minutos Alice encontró a Andrés caminando rápido, no triste sino enojado

- Oye, oye – lo trato de detener Alice - ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Dónde esta Luciana? – le pregunto Andrés apurado y molesto

- Se quedo en el salón de música, esta practicando su canción, ¿Por qué buscas a mi hermana y por qué estas tan molesto? – decía Alice confundida

- Tengo que hablar con ella – dijo Andrés aún enojado

- ¿De que? – dijo Alice temiendo lo peor

- Es importante, no preguntes, adiós – dijo Andrés alejándose

- Oye pero…- dijo cuando Andrés ya se había ido – ay no

**Hey! terminaron! jeje, bueno chicos de verdad espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecerles mucho, mucho, mucho sus reviews porque sé que me estoy tardando muchísimo con los capítulos, pero aún así comentan y de verdad! ustedes me inspiran, muchas gracias y estoy empezando el capitulo de mi otro fic también, espero terminarlo pronto, bueno ahora si, me voy cuídense y seguro para la próxima todos estarán comentando de iLost My Mind! aaaaa grito cada vez que me acuerdo hahaha, muchos saludos chicos, si también están de vacaciones, diviértanse, nos vemos pronto, adiós :D **

**REVIEW **

Continuación…

- ¿Quieres que la escuela gane o no? – dijo Freddie

- Lo hiciste – dijo Sam contenta

- Iremos de paseo – exclamo Carly emocionada luego

- ¿Cómo te sientes con esto? – pregunto Freddie

- Mejor – dijo Sam sonriéndole

- Me pareció que ambos debían enfriarse un poco – dijo Carly divertida después de tirarlos a la piscina

- Valla – dijo Adam sorprendido y sonriendo – eres…increíble

- Pero…no se me ocurre ninguna ahora – decía Carly nerviosa

- Espera – decía Sam tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado - ¿Qué?

- Carly, ¿Por qué le mandaste un saludo especial a Nevel? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Es Nevel – resaltó Sam – ese pequeño demonio, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Intente ser amable, sólo eso – se defendió Carly

- No Freddie, lo hago porque quiero un abrazo, ¿no ves? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- ¿Quieres compañía? – pregunto Freddie un poco nervioso


	22. Las chicas de iCarly reciben un beso

**Holaaaaaaaaa, lo sé, demore demasiado, mis vacaciones no me sirvieron para nada ¬¬, no sé, no podía escribir, se me complicaba, es raro, pero bueno con esfuerzo lo termine, y ya tengo pensado lo demás, espero terminarlo y no demorar, igual ya se acerca el final de la historia, creo…jaja, bien como los hice esperar demasiado, al final deje una sorpresa era para después, pero dije ¡no!, ya fue mucho la espera así que ojala les guste, ah otra cosa, quise que cantara esa canción porque me encanta jaja, me gusto desde que la escuche y además tenía que darle su protagonismo a Carly ¿no? , bueno ahora sí, ya dejo de comentar tanto antes que me maten jaja además se me hace tarde para entrar a clases, diviértanse **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

"**Las chicas de iCarly reciben un beso"**

En el salón de música…

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Andrés molesto entrando de frente

- Oye, sabes podrías tocar – dijo Luciana sarcásticamente – estoy ensayando mi canción para mañana

- ¿Esa es tu canción? – dijo Andrés con desprecio

- La escuela me mando la canción a mi correo, no es mi culpa – dijo Luciana - ¿y que rayos quieres?

- Sam termino conmigo – dijo Andrés – y se lo puedes agradecer al inútil de tu ex

- ¿Terminaron? – dijo Luciana en shock – ¡eres un tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre permitir eso?

- Ella termino conmigo – dijo Andrés – y si no hacemos algo estoy seguro que Freddie y ella acabaran juntos

- ¿Hacemos? – dijo Luciana entrecerrando los ojos

- Una vez me pediste ayuda para que esos dos no estén juntos – dijo Andrés - ¿aún la quieres?

- Por supuesto – dijo Luciana sonriendo

Después de varias horas el show había comenzado y en el estudio de iCarly…

- Y así comprobamos que un golpe de Sam es mas fuerte que una lámpara – dijo Carly levantando una lámpara toda destruida

- Lamento lo de tu lámpara mamá – dijo Sam un poco apenada

- Era mí lámpara – dijo Carly mirándola

- ¡Entonces no lamento nada! – dijo Sam sonriendo – auch – dijo después que Carly la empujara

- Bueno, Freddie nos da la señal – dijo Carly

- Eso quiere decir que es hora de irnos – dijo Sam

- Pero antes…hay algo que quiero decir – comentaba Carly no tan emocionada

- ¿Comeremos costillas? – dijo Sam emocionada

- ¡No! – dijo Carly llamándole la atencion

- Ay entonces qué – dijo Sam

- De parte de iCarly le queremos mandar un saludo especial a nuestro amigo….Nevel – termino diciendo Carly entre dientes – así es Nevel, un gran saludo desde iCarly…

- Espera – decía Sam tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado - ¿Qué?

- Bueno eso es todo por hoy, adiós – dijo Carly huyendo y al instante Freddie apago la transmisión

- Vamos por ella – dijo Sam corriendo con Freddie

Después que los chicos bajaran, Carly estaba sentada frente a la computadora

- Carly, Carly, Carly – decía Sam acercándose a su amiga – me podrías decir ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Carly incrédulamente

- Carly, ¿Por qué le mandaste un saludo especial a Nevel? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Pues…- trataba de explicar Carly

- Es Nevel – resaltó Sam – ese pequeño demonio, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo…- trataba de explicar Carly

- Dinos – pedía Freddie

- Intente ser amable, sólo eso – se defendió Carly

- Claro que no – dijo Sam

- Bueno es que estaba cansada que siempre fastidiara a iCarly así ya no nos molestara por un tiempo…supongo….además eso no les importa – dijo Carly frunciendo el ceño

- Nos importa y mucho – dijo Freddie – ¿Qué parte de "es Nevel" no entendiste?

- Ya chicos, olvídenlo, lo entenderán luego, ahora mas bien, ayúdenme, mañana es la competencia y estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Carly

- Ay la dichosa competencia – dijo Sam con desprecio – al menos ya no tengo que soportarlas viendo como bailan aquí

- Bueno no te quejes, hasta aprendiste los pasos – dijo Carly

- Sí, muchas gracias por eso – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- ¿A que hora tengo que estar ahí? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Tú iras? – dijo Sam

- Todos van a ir – dijo Carly como lo mas obvio – así que los quiero a los dos ahí temprano

- Bien – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

En casa de Luciana…

- Hola – dijo Luciana entrando sonriente al cuarto de Alice mientras ella estaba con su laptop

- ¿Y ahora tú? – dijo Alice - ¿Por qué tan contenta?

- Andrés y Sam terminaron – dijo Luciana

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Alice un tanto feliz - ¿y por qué te emociona eso?, ¿no debería molestarte?

- Sí, pero…tu querido amigo me va a ayudar a que Sam y Freddie nunca estén juntos, y él volverá con Sam – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Qué le dijiste para que aceptara? – dijo Alice molesta

- Él me busco a mí – dijo Luciana – lo siento, al parecer no es tan bueno como pensaste – decía divertida

- No, no es así – dijo Alice negando – le estas metiendo ideas en la cabeza

- Quieres dejar de ser tan ingenua – decía Luciana – Sam y Freddie no van a estar juntos, y de eso nos vamos a encargar Andrés y yo – dijo decidida

- Pues suerte con eso – dijo Alice igual de decidida parándose frente a su hermana y enfrentándose a ella por primera vez en su vida - me manipulaste por última vez, Luciana, y sobre todo estas manipulando ahora a Andrés, ya me colmaste la paciencia, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás

- ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Luciana sorprendida

- ¿Ustedes van a hacer lo posible para que Sam y Freddie no estén juntos? – decía Alice sonriendo – pues bien, yo haré lo contrario aunque Andrés no me vuelva a hablar nunca más, yo haré lo posible para que ustedes no se metan con ellos

- Valla, hermanita – decía Luciana divertida – así que tenías tu lado salvaje

- Tengo a la mejor maestra frente a mí – dijo Alice con seguridad

- Dos contra uno – decía Luciana sonriendo - ¿eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber quien va a ganar no?

- No Lu, tú eres demasiado ingenua como para no darte cuenta – decía Alice sonriendo – podrías llegar a sorprenderte al final, créeme, nada de lo que ha estado pasando es una simple casualidad

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Luciana empezándose a enojar

- Averígualo tu misma – dijo Alice enfrentándola – y ahora ¡largo de mi cuarto!

- Esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Luciana sujetándola del brazo

- Claro que no – dijo Alice soltándose – esto recién empieza, ahora vete – dijo empujando a Luciana fuera de su cuarto y luego cerro la puerta sonriendo porque al fin había enfrentado a su hermana

Al día siguiente, las chicas que iban a competir ya estaban en la escuela igual que las concursantes de las otras cuatro escuelas seleccionadas, Freddie estaba poniendo lo que necesitaban en el patio central ya que ahí seria la presentación y Sam estaba comiendo por ahí, hasta que decidió fastidiar un poco a Freddie ya que estaba molesta de ir a la escuela en sábado…

- Hola Fredo ¿haces tus cosas técnicas? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Podrías dejar de comer un segundo y ayudarme con esto?, para Carly es muy importante y necesitamos que la escuela gane – dijo Freddie

- Ganaremos – dijo Sam confiada – aunque la rara canción de Luciana no me convence, es…asquerosa

- ¿La oíste? – dijo Freddie riendo – sé que no debería reírme porque esta en juego la escuela pero…esa canción es horrenda

- Ni un sordo quisiera escuchar eso – dijo Sam riéndose con Freddie – y además…

- Puedo hablar contigo un segundo – dijo Andrés acercándose a ellos – perdón por interrumpir su divertida conversación – dijo molesto

- Oye…- decía Freddie molesto

- Andrés…- decía Sam cortando a Freddie – no quiero hablar más, no mas drama para mí, ok

- Ya la oíste – dijo Freddie observándolo

- Esta bien – dijo Andrés resignado y saliendo de ahí

- ¿No se cansa? – dijo Freddie

- Creo que no – dijo Sam

- Chicos, que bueno que vinieron temprano – dijo Carly – estoy muy nerviosa

- Lo harás increíble – dijo Freddie

- Sí, Carls, será genial ya lo veras – dijo Sam

- De eso estoy completamente segura – dijo Carly sonriendo – por cierto…Luciana esta como loca ensayando los pasos de baile

- ¿No me digas que no se los aprendió aún? – dijo Sam – son mas fáciles que engañar a Freddie

- ¡Oye! – reclamo Freddie

- Bueno ella no es exactamente una gran bailarina como tú Sam – dijo Carly sonriendo

Por el pasillo después de unos minutos…

- Hey, hey, te estaba buscando – dijo Andrés

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice

- Luciana me contó lo que paso ayer – dijo Andrés

- Pues que bueno que ya lo sabes – dijo Alice sin ningún sentimiento

- Se supone que eres mi amiga y me tienes que apoyar a mí – dijo Andrés

- ¿Quieres que te apoye para sabotear a dos personas que realmente se quieren? – dijo Alice – no voy hacer eso

- No quiero que estemos en contra – dijo Andrés

- Pues ya lo estamos – dijo Alice decidida – si tanto valor tienes como para hacer eso, ten el valor suficiente para luchar conmigo, porque algo te puedo asegurar, tanto tiempo al lado de Luciana me ha enseñado a jugar sucio, así que ambos deben estar preocupados

- No puedo creer que hables así – dijo Andrés sorprendido

- Yo soy la que no puede creer que lo ustedes van hacer ¿te parece bonito asociarte con mi hermana y tratar de separar a dos personas Andrés? – decía Alice enojada pero triste a la vez – si debo portarme así para impedirlo, lo voy hacer, Sam es mi amiga y me demostró que una persona puede tener el valor suficiente para hacer lo correcto y es lo que voy hacer

- Sam era mi novia – dijo Andrés

- Ay supéralo de una vez quieres – dijo Alice fastidiada – odio en lo que te haz convertido por un simple capricho

- ¿Enserio vas a estar en mi contra? – dijo Andrés

- Llámalo como quieras – dijo Alice marchándose no tan alegre

Los salones de la escuela los estaban usando para las chicas que iban a competir y en uno de ellos estaban Carly, Luciana y las demás integrantes del grupo ya cambiadas

- ¿Por qué trajiste dos trajes? – dijo Luciana viendo a Wendy

- Una chica debe ser precavida – dijo Wendy colgando el otro en un perchero

- Déjala en paz – dijo Carly fastidiada – más bien ¿Quién sabe a que momento salimos?

- Pregúntale al presentador – dijo Luciana un poco divertida – de cada escuela eligen a un representante que conduce y yo elegí al nuestro

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa? – dijo Carly confundida

- Por nada – dijo Luciana aún sonriendo mientras la puerta se abría – míralo ahí esta

- Chicas tengo que… - trato de decir Adam hasta que vio a Carly

- ¿Tú nos presentaras? – dijo Carly mirándolo y luego dirigiéndole una miranda asesina a Luciana

- ¿Buena elección no? – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Sí – respondió Adam – y bueno sólo vine para decirles que van de último, porque las chicas del Roosevelt High School hicieron una rabieta y el director Franklin casi pierde un dedo

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Wendy sorprendida

- Sí – dijo Adam con una mirada de lastima – en fin, prepárense

- Oye…- decía Carly

- Tengo prisa – dijo Adam saliendo – adiós

- Lo lamento – dijo Wendy acercándose

- No, esta bien – dijo Carly sonriendo a penas – no importa

Con Sam y Freddie…

- ¿A que hora empieza todo el teatrito eh? – dijo Sam

- Dentro de dos horas aún – dijo Freddie - ¿no te emociona ver a la escuela triunfar?

- Si claro – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Amo tu emoción – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente mirándola y sonriendo - ¿podrías ayudarme?

- Ah…no – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Sólo necesito que me traigas unos cables de mi casillero, Sam por favor – dijo Freddie mirándola – si dejo todo esto podría pasar un accidente

- Ash bien – dijo Sam refunfuñando y marchándose

- Que linda, gracias – dijo Freddie divertido

Mientras Sam caminaba por el pasillo en busca del casillero de Freddie encontró a Alice en las escaleras

- ¿Hola? – dijo Sam acercándose - ¿estas bien?

- Si, si – dijo Alice disimulando – estoy bien, sólo que…digamos que ayer me enfrente con Luciana, por primera vez

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Sí, y estuvo de lujo – dijo Alice emocionada y sonriendo

- Wow, ¿se enfureció? – decía Sam riendo

- ¿Estas loca?, echaba humo – decía Alice riendo también

- Genial, al fin lo hiciste niña – dijo Sam sonriendo – pero….tu estabas así por otra cosa

- Pues…si – dijo Alice

- ¿Andrés? – dijo Sam

- Sé que terminaste con él – dijo Alice – pero…ya no es la misma persona y eso me pone triste

- ¿Ya le dijiste que estas enamorada del él? – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Alice – ya ni siquiera somos amigos

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Cosas – decía Alice – digamos que estamos en diferentes equipos ahora, da igual

- ¿Quieres que se lo haga a entender a golpes? – dijo Sam – porque yo puedo…

- No Sam, déjalo así – dijo Alice asustada – tranquila

- Bueno, esta bien, y ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que darle unos cables a Freddie – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- ¿Les estas ayudando? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara

- Sólo…es por la escuela – decía Sam nerviosa

- Sí, claro – dijo Alice sonriendo

Pasaron las horas y el concurso comenzó, primero era la competencia de baile y las primeras tres escuelas eran muy buenas, faltaban pocos minutos para que saliera Ridgeway y las chicas estaban ubicadas atrás del escenario que habían puesto pero faltaba Luciana

- ¿Dónde esta? - decía Wendy con desesperación - juro que cuando esto acabe, voy a matarla

- Me estas poniendo mas nerviosa - dijo Carly estresada - si ella no viene en cinco minutos, estamos perdidas

En el baño de chicas...

- ¿Hola? - gritaba Luciana - ¡estoy encerrada aquí!, ¡Sáquenme, tengo que brillar allá afuera! - seguía gritando mientras alguien reía afuera sosteniendo la puerta

En el concurso...

- ¡Carly, la penúltima escuela, ya esta bailando, seguimos nosotras! - decía Wendy más nerviosa

- ¡Oh rayos! - se quejaba Carly - jamás pensé que diría: "necesitamos a Luciana"

- Mi amiga vendrá pronto - dijo una chica llamada Nicole toda presumida - ella se deja esperar

- Pues no pienso esperar más, para cuando venga Luciana ¡yo ya voy a estar casada!- decía Carly estresada

- Oigan mis raperas ¿ya están listas? - dijo Sam divertida llegando - esperen falta una de las tontas - dijo dándose cuenta

- Pues ¿cuántas son? - pregunto Nicole incrédula

- Dos, Luciana y tú - respondió Sam sonriendo

- Já, estoy en la lista - presumió Nicole a Wendy

- Sí, felicidades - dijo Wendy sarcásticamente y viéndola

- Luciana desapareció - dijo otra de las integrantes

- ¿Los milagros existen? - dijo Sam divertida

- Sam, no es chiste - dijo Carly - aunque esa fue buena - respondió murmurando - como sea, vamos a perder si ella no llega - dijo Carly

- Lucianita como siempre malogrando todo eh - dijo Sam - bueno se las arreglaran - dijo saliendo de ahí y marchándose con Freddie que estaba no tan lejos manejando unas luces o algo así

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - dijo otra de las integrantes - ese grupo ya a terminar de bailar

- Supongo que no saldremos, nos van a descalificar si no somos seis - dijo Carly

- Es cierto y...- Wendy paro de hablar

- ¿Qué? - dijo Carly - conozco esa cara

- ¡Sam! - dijo Wendy - ella sabe los pasos, tiene que bailar, y ¿olvidas que tengo otro traje?

- Ay por favor, no va a querer - dijo Carly

- ¿Quieres perder? - dijo Wendy observándola

- !Hay que obligarla! - dijo Carly decidida dirigiéndose con Wendy hasta donde estaba Sam

- ¿Y tú vas a controlar lo de las luces? - preguntaba Sam a Freddie - que divertido - dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿Recuérdame por qué estas aquí? - dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos

- No lo sé, tengo que molestar a mi victima favorita - dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Sam!, ¡Sam!, ¡Sam! - decía Carly llegando con Wendy - ¡Tienes que bailar!

- ¿Yo qué? - dijo Sam sorprendida

- Esto suena interesante - dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Luciana no aparece y no quiero... queremos - se corrigió Carly cuando Wendy la empujo con su codo - no queremos perder

- ¿Y yo por qué? - dijo Sam - no quiero hacer el ridículo

- Los pasos son buenos y eres la única que los conoce, tendrás que tomar el lugar de Luciana - dijo Wendy - en el salón esta un traje, date prisa

- Oigan no - dijo Sam - digo, su ropita esta genial, pero no quiero bailar

- ¿Quieres que la escuela gane o no? – dijo Freddie

- Yo...- decía Sam viendo la cara suplicante de los tres - ash bien, esto me lo tendrán que pagar con muchos grasitos

- Baila primero, comes después - dijo Carly jalándola - debes cambiarte ¡ya!

Después de unos minutos...

- Bueno, primero quería agradecer a los jueces, que están aquí, muchas gracias por... eso que hacen... - decía Adam confundido - lo lamento me escogieron de último minuto

- ¿No es lindo? - decía Carly observándolo desde un lado del escenario con todas las chicas incluida Sam

- Sí, súper lindo - dijo Sam sarcásticamente y ya cambiada - deberías hablar con él

- Pues no se deja - dijo Carly haciendo pucheros

- Ya nos toca chicas - decía Wendy sonriendo - Sam, baila como nunca, recuerda que estas remplazando a la loca de Luciana y era la principal

- Sí, lo sé - decía Sam sin ganas - tuve que resignarme a verla practicar ¿lo olvidan?

- ¿Y Luciana cuando entra? - pregunto Nicole incrédulamente

- Sabes Nicole, creo que eres la única en esa lista - dijo Wendy mirándola

- ¡Sí!, ¡soy la única! - festejo Nicole mientras Wendy la miraba confundida

- Bueno, entonces, a continuación las chicas de nuestra querida escuela Ridgeway - decía Adam mientras las chicas pasaban - Wendy, Nicole, Carly, Melissa, Alejandra y...¿Sam? - dijo confundido viéndola - bueno...nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar - decía nervioso - aplausos y, bailen...creo - decía aun confundido, realmente odiaba su trabajo

La música por Freddie empezó y las chicas comenzaron a bailar, y con Sam realmente destacaban, bailaba increíble, aunque no quería hacerlo, y mientras tanto en el baño...

- ¿Luciana? - dijo una chica abriendo la puerta del baño - ¿Qué hacías allí?

- Estaba encerrada tonta - dijo Luciana enojada

- Ahora entiendo porqué Sam Puckett esta bailando con las chicas, y por cierto lo hace muy bien, debería ser porrista - decía la chica

- Espera ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Luciana en shock

- Que debería ser porrista - contesto la chica

- No, lo otro tonta - dijo Luciana molesta

- ¿Que lo hace muy bien? - dijo la chica confundida

- Lo primero - dijo Luciana

- Ah, que esta bailando con las chicas y...

- ¡Quítate! - dijo Luciana saliendo de ahí rápido

- Auch - se quejo la chica - ¡con razón dicen que estas loca!

Minutos luego, Luciana llegaba corriendo hacia el patio, las chicas ya iban a terminar de bailar y ella observo todo, estaba enojada, no sólo porque la estaban remplazando sino, porque Sam lo hacia mejor que ella; Freddie que había dejado encargado todo con un compañero del Av Club para ver como bailaban las chicas, sonreía y no era exactamente por las otras cinco..., cuando el baile termino las chicas se retiraron del escenario y Freddie las siguió

- Wow, increíble chicas, lo hicieron genial - decía Freddie

- ¡Quítate! - dijo Luciana empujándolo - ¿Cómo es posible que metieran a Sam Puckett en esto?

- ¿Tú donde estabas? - dijo Wendy - si no hubiera sido por ella, nos hubieran descalificado

- Me encerraron en el baño - dijo Luciana - seguro fue a propósito para que esta bailara

- "Esta" tiene su nombre niñita - dijo Sam molesta

- Sí acéptalo, Sam nos salvo, Luciana, todo porque tú estabas haciendo no se que cosa - dijo Carly molesta

- Ya te dije que me encerraron - dijo Luciana enojada

- Ay por favor - dijo Carly rodando los ojos - como si eso fuera posible

- Ya, chicas...- decía Freddie calmándolas - la cosa es...que la escuela participó y lo hizo muy bien

- No me interesa si lo hizo bien o no - decía Luciana enojada - ¡yo debía participar!

- Bueno, vas a cantar tu horrenda canción ¿no? - dijo Carly divertida - ahí esta

- Mira tonta, la escuela me mando esa canción y yo no tengo la culpa - dijo Luciana

- Chicas - dijo Adam emocionado llegando - ganaron en baile, si pasan con la canción ganamos toda la competencia

- Osea ya perdimos ¿no Luciana? - dijo Sam divertida

- Ya me estas...- trato de decir Luciana

- Ya, cálmate - dijo Nicole - vamos para que te relajes antes de cantar - dijo marchándose con ella

- Bueno, yo me voy también - dijo Adam apresurado sin mirar a Carly

- Creo que no piensa hablarme nunca - dijo Carly triste

Los jueces dieron media hora de descanso para que las chicas que iban a cantar se preparen, así que después de unos minutos por el salón de música…

- ¿Te preparas para tu horrenda canción? – dijo Sam divertida pasando por allí

- Muy graciosa niña tonta – dijo Luciana - ¿y crees que porque me encerraste para bailar Freddie se va a fijar en ti?

- Yo no te encerré – dijo Sam – estaba con las chicas, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo tonta?

- Yo escuche que alguien se reía, estoy segura que fuiste tú – dijo Luciana molesta

- Sí, estas completamente loca – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Pero no se va a quedar así – dijo Luciana jalando a Sam dentro del salón

- ¡Ay que te pasa! – dijo Sam soltándose, pero ya dentro

Luciana salio corriendo del salón y cerro con llave la puerta…

- ¡Para que sepas lo que es meterse conmigo! – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¡Abre la puerta, en este instante si no quieres amanecer en otro lado que no sea tu cama! – grito Sam dentro del salón

- Adiós – dijo Luciana divertida saliendo de ahí – ah, pero no te preocupes, te mandaré un regalito luego, adiós

Después de varios minutos, la competencia ya había empezado….

- Freddie ¿sabes donde esta Sam? – pregunto Carly dirigiéndose a él, que ya estaba en el publico, porque sólo iba a ayudar con lo del baile, no en la canción

- No – dijo Freddie - ¿no esta contigo?

- ¿Te lo preguntaría sino? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Bueno debe estar comiendo por ahí, ni quien quiera escuchar a Luciana cantar – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Buen punto pero…- decía Carly pero paro porque luego vio a Luciana riendo con Nicole por un lado de una manera extraña

- ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Freddie

- Freddie debes buscar a Sam – decía Carly preocupada – búscala por favor

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Freddie también preocupado

- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto – decía Carly – creo que Luciana le ha hecho algo a Sam

- Carly…- decía Freddie pensando que su amiga estaba exagerando – hablas como si fuera una desquiciada

- Freddie, sé lo que te digo – decía Carly preocupada – Luciana no es sólo una chica malcriada, de verdad es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, es una bruja, es muy mala persona, por favor busca a Sam

- Esta bien, esta bien – decía Freddie levantándose – voy a buscar a Sam, y hablaré con Luciana para que veas que no es una bruja

Freddie se acerco a Luciana mientras ella seguía riendo…

- Lu – dijo Freddie incomodo - ¿sabes de casualidad donde esta Sam?

- Uy mira tú, tal vez sí, tal vez no – decía Luciana riendo más – tú amiguita va a aprender que conmigo nadie se mete – dijo enojada esta vez

- ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Freddie empezándose a preocupar

- No lo sé – dijo Luciana divertida – suerte si la encuentras

- Dime ahora mismo donde esta Sam – dijo Freddie ahora empezándose a enojar

- ¿Y cómo me vas a obligar? – dijo Luciana acercándose coquetamente

- Sí le hiciste algo Luciana…- decía Freddie enojado y alejándose de ella

- Yo no seré exactamente quien le haga algo – dijo Luciana divertida

- ¿De que estas hablando ahora? – dijo Freddie enojado - ¡Dime donde esta!

En el salón de música, Sam estaba en un rincón tratando de buscar algo para poder abrir, mientras la puerta ya se estaba abriendo por si sola o mas bien por…

- ¿Te dejaron encerrada? – dijo una voz conocida de manera burlona

- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – dijo Sam sorprendida y un poco temerosa

Después de unos minutos, faltaba poco para que Luciana cantara…y Carly estaba como loca

- ¿La encontraste? – dijo Carly preocupada

- No Carly – dijo Freddie igual o más preocupado

- Freddie no me gusta nada todo esto, Sam debería estar aquí, tenía que estar aquí, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora con que? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Bueno con Sam – dijo Carly nerviosa - ¿acaso no estas preocupado?

- Claro que si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con…

- Y ahora el es turno de Ridgeway – decía Adam por el micrófono – aplausos para Luciana que va a cantar… ¿Cómo es que se llama esa canción? – dijo sin ganas

- Mi dulce zapato blanco – dijo Luciana llegando al escenario y arrebatándole el micrófono a Adam

- Bien canta – dijo Adam rodando los ojos – ya esta claro que perdimos ¿Quién rayos tiene un zapato dulce? – dijo saliendo del escenario de mala gana

Luciana empezó a cantar y al instante todos la miraban sorprendidos o se tapaban la boca igual de sorprendidos

_Mi dulce zapato blanco oh dulce zapato blanco _

_sólo pienso en ti, en llegar y ponerme mi dulce zapato blanco _

_oh zapato blanco ¿ya había dicho que eras dulce? _

- ¡Oh Por Dios! – exclamo Carly divertida - ¿Qué es eso?

- Carly tienes que salir y cantar – dijo Freddie viendo el espectáculo horrendo que hacia Luciana

- No, ni loca, esto no era así – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Carly vamos a perder y quedar en ridículo – dijo Freddie – tienes que salir y cantar una canción

- Pero…no se me ocurre ninguna ahora – decía Carly nerviosa

- Que tal la de….Gordon – se le ocurrió a Freddie - la que le dedico a su novia en Wisconsin

- ¿No se molestara? – dijo Carly

- ¡Esta en Wisconsin no le dolerá! – dijo Freddie como lo mas obvio

- Pero…no quiero…- decía Carly

- ¡Sales y cantas! – dijo Freddie autoritariamente – yo buscare a Sam mientras tanto, no se… presiento algo malo

- Bien, bien, dijo Carly – yo cantare

- Hazlo antes que los jueces vomiten – dijo Freddie marchándose de allí

Carly salió al escenario y le arrebato el micrófono a Luciana mientras miraba a los jueces, un poco nerviosa

- Ah...esto no...era lo que tenia que pasar - decía Carly mirando a los jueces, que estaban enfadados y confundidos - Luciana sólo quería animar un poco - dijo no tan convencida

- ¿Qué es lo que...? - trato de decir Luciana

- Shh - la callo Carly

- ¿Esto es una burla o que? - dijo uno de los jueces - la señorita estaba haciendo un ridículo en frente de nosotros

- Yo no estaba...- seguía intentando de decir Luciana

- No, es que...Lucianita esta un poco loquita y así - dijo Carly haciendo círculos cerca de su cabeza con su dedo - lo lamento de verdad

- ¿Entonces alguien va a cantar o no? - dijo otro de los jueces

- Sí...creo que yo...- dijo Carly no tan convencida

- Bueno la escuchamos entonces - dijo el primer juez

- ¿Qué? !NO! !NO! - exclamo Luciana - !Yo soy la que tiene que cantar!

- Que alguien me saque a esta loca de aquí por favor - dijo otro de los jueces, molesto, mientras un chico que parecía de seguridad sacó a Luciana de ahí

- Bien, entonces...creo que cantaré - dijo Carly en posición mientras Adam la veía desde el público

_I saw you there, so beautiful_

_You stopped and stared, so magical…_

Freddie buscaba por todos lados a Sam, verdaderamente estaba preocupado por ella, más de lo que un amigo debería de estar, sentía que la vida se le iría si no la encontraba, si antes no estaba seguro con esto lo confirmaba, realmente estaba enamorado de ella, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, habían compartido risas, penas, alegrías, era ella la chica que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, no sentía lo mismo que con Carly, era distinto esta vez, era real, no podía siquiera imaginar su vida sin ella, tenía miedo, sí, miedo de que esa chica tan especial que conocía desde hace tres años no le correspondiera, que su amistad u odio o la relación que aún ni ambos entendían se arruinara, pero no podía obligar a su corazón a no sentir eso, ese sentimiento tan cálido cuando la veía, o cuando sonreía, cuando compartían alguna travesura, o cuando era él quien sufría esa travesura, por mas cruel que fuera, a él le gustaba, sólo quería tenerla cerca de nuevo, como cuando compartieron su primer beso, realmente la necesitaba….

En el salón de música…

- Aléjate – advirtió Sam – vete o no respondo

- ¿Y qué me vas hacer? – dijo Seth divertido – yo tengo las llaves y sin esto – dijo sacudiéndolas en el aire – no podrás salir

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Sam retrocediendo un poco, eran los dos solos en una habitación, nada bueno se podía esperar ¿no?, ella debía prevenir

- ¿Ya no te sientes tan fuerte sin tu amiguito, linda? – dijo Seth acercándose divertido

- Claro que no – dijo Sam disimulando – y no me digas linda

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Seth acercándose más – si tú lo eres

Freddie seguía buscando a Sam por todos lados hasta que después de un rato escucho un sonido muy fuerte proviniendo del salón de música…

- ¿Sam? – dijo Freddie tocando la puerta y pegando su oído para averiguarlo - ¿Sam eres tú?

Freddie volvió a escuchar otro ruido más fuerte y se escuchaban unos pasos acelerados acercándose a la puerta, y de pronto esta se abrió dejando ver a una chica un poco asustada

- ¡Sam! – dijo Freddie - ¿Estas…? – Freddie no termino de hablar porque Sam a penas lo vio lo abrazo tan fuerte, como si no se hubieran visto en años – valla, debería salvarte más seguido – decía Freddie sonriendo por el abrazo

- Vámonos – dijo Sam apurada después de soltarlo

- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Freddie preocupado

- Voy a matarlos – decía Seth poniéndose de pie con dificultad, Sam lo había lanzando hacia unos instrumentos

- ¡Freddie! – dijo Sam haciéndolo reaccionar

- Vamos, por allá – dijo Freddie tomando la mano de Sam y corriendo con ella sin dirección, pero luego se detuvo de repente

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Sam confundida

- Debo dejar de tener miedo – dijo Freddie decidido

- Los encontré – dijo Seth apareciendo por atrás mientras Freddie se dio vuelta para verlo directamente

- Freddie no…- trataba de decir Sam

- Es hora – dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos - ¿o acaso no confías en mí como entrenadora? – dijo sonriendo

- No es eso idiota, ¡te va a matar! – exclamo Sam preocupada – y…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? – pregunto Freddie

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- "No sólo debes entrenar tu cuerpo, sino también tu mente y aunque cueste creerlo a veces es mucho más importante" – repitió Freddie de memoria – estoy listo Sam

- Ya, mucho dramita ¿no? – dijo Seth – ¿están listos?

- Sólo yo – dijo Freddie – este nunca fue su asunto

- Bien, entonces serás tú – dijo Seth acercándose a Freddie para golpearlo, mientras Sam estaba hacia un lado, preocupada

En el patio, Carly seguía cantando, pero lo hacía como si se lo dedicara a Adam, no dejo de míralo a el….

_Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, yea yea yea yea_

Cuando termino, todos la aplaudieron, incluso él, que se acerco corriendo al escenario a abrazarla

- Valla – dijo Adam sorprendido y sonriendo – eres…increíble

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Bueno creo que tenemos al ganador – dijo el juez principal – felicidades escuela Ridgeway, ganaron la competencia

- ¡Ganamos! – exclamo Carly emocionada viendo como todos los chicos de la escuela saltaban y aplaudían emocionados por el triunfo

- ¿Podrías perdonarme? – dijo Adam apenado

- Creo que gane otra cosa – dijo Carly sonriendo y acercándose a Adam para besarlo

- No, eso lo gane yo – dijo Adam sonriéndole

Mientras con Freddie, el y Seth estaban peleando, ambos parejos por cierto, Sam no hacia nada, aunque lo intento, pero Freddie no quería, después de eso, Seth le lanzo un golpe a Freddie que al parecer le cayo en la mejilla, Sam estaba muy preocupada

- ¿Sabes que paso en ese salón antes que llegaras? – decía Seth aún peleando con Freddie – bese a tu linda amiguita a la fuerza

Freddie al escuchar eso, le dio un ataque de rabia y agarro a Seth por el brazo y lo derribo hacia el suelo sin poder levantarse

- Estas muerto – dijo Freddie enojado

- ¡Alto! – dijo un policía llegando junto con su compañero

- ¿Llamaste a la policía? – dijo Freddie viendo a Sam que sólo negó con la cabeza

- A este muchacho lo hemos estado buscando por días, es un delincuente, ¿están bien? – dijo el otro policía

- Si – dijo Freddie agitado – intento golpearme

- Y lo hizo – dijo el policía viendo la mejilla de Freddie – será mejor que pongas una carne en esa mejilla chico

- Gracias – dijo Freddie aún agitado

- Oye – dijo el otro policía acercándose a Sam y murmurando – tienes un novio muy valiente

- Lo sé – dijo Sam sonriendo y dirigiendo su vista a Freddie

- Bueno vámonos – dijo el policía que estaba cerca de Freddie, tomando a Seth – estarás muchos meses en prisión jovencito – dijo mientras se marchaban

En ese instante Freddie se sentó de golpe en el suelo, estaba cansado y agitado, Sam se acerco a él rápidamente y lo acompaño sentándose frente a él, mirándolo

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Sam tratando de que no se notara su preocupación

- ¿Tú no llamaste a los policías? – dijo Freddie aún agitado

- No – dijo Sam negando – yo no fui, pero eres un estúpido Freddie, como se te ocurre hacer algo así, y para colmo sin que te ayude – decía un poco enojada

- Tenia que hacerlo – dijo Freddie aún cansado – además te obligo y te beso a la fuerza

- Claro que no, él no me beso, te mintió, aun así lo que hiciste fue una estupidez completa – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie

- ¿Pensabas que no iba hacerlo? – dijo Freddie mirándola

- Estaba pensando en que te podía dejar hecho pedacitos tonto – dijo Sam – pero…sí fuiste muy valiente, estúpidamente valiente – dijo sonriendo un poco

- Es lindo oír eso – dijo Freddie tratando de sonreír también pero seguía agitado y luego se toco su mejilla – auch

- Déjame ver eso – dijo Sam poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Freddie y acercándose – creo que esto se pondrá feo

Freddie sentía una extraña sensación, era como si Sam lo estuviera acariciando, sentía su mano tan cálida, Sam estaba muy cerca de él

- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? – decía Sam aún preocupada rozando con su mano la mejilla de Freddie

- No – respondió Freddie tomando la mano de Sam que estaba en su mejilla y llevándola lentamente hacia donde estaba el corazón del él y manteniendo su mano encima de la de ella, sus latidos aumentaban cada vez mas rápido mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos perdiéndose en los del otro

- Tus…latidos – decía Sam tocando el pecho de Freddie y aún viéndolo, ambos estaban muy cerca

- Sí – decía Freddie de igual manera – y…creo no es por la pelea – dijo acercándose cada vez más a Sam mientras ella hacia lo mismo

Ambos estaban tan cerca, podían haber pensado incluso que se escuchaban los latidos del otro, porque el corazón de Sam también latía muy rápido, y sabía porqué, siempre lo supo, ella estaba igual o tal vez más enamorada de Freddie como él de ella, era algo que supo esconder por mucho tiempo, pero no podía aguantar más, ellos se acercaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que, pasó, fue inevitable los labios de Freddie chocaron con los de Sam, ambos chicos estaban ahí, demostrando que se querían, con un beso que era la prueba de lo que cada uno sentía respecto a otro, fue un tierno beso, más largo que el que compartieron por primera vez, ambos lo sintieron, era un beso difícil de explicar, se sentían tan unidos en ese instante, hasta que la más agresiva se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separo rápidamente, ninguno de ellos sabía que decir o hacer

- Yo…- dijo Sam apenada levantándose rápidamente – yo…!ay, eres un idiota! – dijo marchándose lo más rápido que podía

- Sam espera – dijo Freddie levantándose también

**Chicos espero que les hay gustado, otra vez lamento la demora, tengo problemas con la computadora y con mi cerebro porque no sabía cómo terminar este capítulo, pero viendo todo lo que tardé, por eso puse el beso, ya era hora ¿no? y aparte me gusto :) creo que fue tierno, bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero responderles pronto, ahorita tengo que entrar a clases y entre sólo para publicar, otra cosita ¿Quién no puede dejar de ver el beso en iLost My Mind? Ohh, fue hermoso, y yo sigo viéndolo una y otra vez **** , ****bueno ahora si me voy, me quedan 15 minutos para entrar haha, adiós nos vemos **

**REVIEW **

**Sigan mi otra historia:** **LOVE AND TEARS**

Continuación: Ok tuve que modificarlo porque si no el capítulo salía muy largo, perdón

- ¿Quieres escucharme? – pidió Sam

- ¿Qué voy hacer? – dijo Freddie para sí mismo

- Extraño a Andrés – dijo Alice triste

- Eres patética – dijo Carly – pero no tonta Luciana, eso lo sé

- Así es – dijo Luciana sonriendo – y tú tampoco lo eres ¿no Carly?

- Estoy muy nerviosa y tú me sales con que quieres hablar Sam – decía Carly caminando de un lado a otro

- Lo hiciste – dijo Sam contenta

- Iremos de paseo – exclamo Carly emocionada luego

- ¡Tú y Freddie se besaron!...

- ¿Cómo te sientes con esto? – pregunto Freddie

- Mejor – dijo Sam sonriéndole

- Me pareció que ambos debían enfriarse un poco – dijo Carly divertida después de tirarlos a la piscina

- No Freddie, lo hago porque quiero un abrazo, ¿no ves? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- ¿Quieres compañía? – pregunto Freddie un poco nervioso


	23. Amor, líos, engaños y más planes

**¿Hola? Lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee demore demasiadoooooo, pero conste que yo también sufrí la espera, no podía actualizar, lo lamento, pero si quieren venganza, yo feliz les ofrezco los números y las direcciones de mis profesores xD, en fin, se acabo septiembre, creo que un mes, que todos estuvimos pendientes de iCarly wow que episodios de verdad!, fue un mes muy intenso para mí, y para todos, supongo, y bueno, sabemos lo que paso, con Sam y Freddie… "iLove you", seee, cada uno tomo ese episodio a su manera, a mi me dio ataque de emociones ese día ¬¬ pero ahora estoy tranquila y espero que ustedes también, ame la ultima frase y…bueno ya veremos que pase después, no se desesperen ni se enojen ¿si?, y bueno, ya mucho palabreo después de tantos días de espera así que los dejo con el fic, lamento la demora otra vez y espero les guste **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

**"Amor, líos, engaños y más planes****" (Este titulo, es raro haha, perdón pero me hago un mundo con eso, y gracias a mis amigas que trataron de ayudarme)**

Sam corría a toda velocidad, y Freddie trataba de seguirla, se dirigía hacia el patio cuando se choco con Carly que andaba buscándolos desde hace un rato…

- ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Carly un tanto aliviada de ver a su amiga

- Paso…algo muy fuerte – dijo Sam agitada – por cierto, ahora sí, matare a Luciana

- Sabía que ella te había hecho algo – dijo Carly enojada

- Me encerró, junto con el delincuente de Seth – dijo Sam todavía asombrada

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly mucho mas sorprendida y molesta – ¿Cómo es posible que sea humana esa chica?

- Bueno, te seguiré contando en tu departamento, vamos, quiero salir de aquí – dijo Sam con prisa

- ¿Por qué te quieres ir? – dijo Carly confundida – aun estamos celebrando

- ¿Celebrar que? – pregunto Sam

- ¡La escuela ganó! – exclamo Carly feliz

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Sam - ¿la canción horrenda de Luciana nos hizo ganar? – dijo con desprecio

- Pues no, la verdad Luciana hizo el ridículo en el escenario así que Freddie me dijo que debía hacer algo, y cante – dijo Carly sonriendo - ¿recuerdas la canción de Gordon? Fue esa

- Lo hiciste – dijo Sam contenta

- Iremos de paseo – exclamo Carly emocionada luego

- Genial Carls, ganamos gracias a ti – dijo Sam

- Tal vez, aunque eso fue improvisado – dijo Carly – no tenia ni idea que esto pasaría así

- Bueno…-intento decir Sam

- Chicas – dijo Freddie llegando y dirigiendo su vista a Sam, fue realmente incomodo ese momento

- Freddie, Sam me acaba de contar lo que Luciana le hizo – dijo Carly molesta – hay que acusarla

- No – dijo Sam tratando de no ver a Freddie, pero realmente le resultaba incomodo – no…me importa ahora, debo irme – dijo marchándose de prisa

- Espera – dijo Freddie cuando ya se había ido

- Ah… ¿me perdí de algo? – dijo Carly confundida

- Mucho – dijo Freddie viendo hacia donde Sam se había ido

El domingo por la tarde en casa de los Shay…

- ¿Y lo arrestaron? – pregunto Carly sorprendida

- Sí – contesto Freddie

Freddie le había contado a Carly todo lo que paso el día de ayer con Seth y con Sam, excepto el beso, era obvio

- Aun no puedo creer todo lo que me dices – comento Carly muy sorprendida – pero, si Sam no llamo a los policías ¿Quién fue? – dijo Carly más sorprendida aún

- No lo sé – dijo Freddie sin mucha importancia ya que lo único que tenia en la mente era hablar con Sam

- ¿No te parece raro que Sam no haya venido hoy? – pregunto Carly

- ¿Haz hablado con ella? – pregunto Freddie curioso

- No – respondió Carly negando – Freddie ¿Qué mas paso ayer?, Sam se fue corriendo y tú estas muy raro – dijo Carly dándose cuenta

- Nada – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

Por otro lado en el parque…

- Recibí tu mensaje – dijo Alice sentándose al lado de Sam - ¿Qué paso?, debe ser fuerte porque si no se lo has dicho a Carly…

- Odio completamente haberme enamorado de Freddie – dijo Sam de una

- Wow - dijo Alice sorprendida – ahora entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Freddie peleo con Seth y…- trato de explicar Sam

- ¿Seth? – dijo Alice - ¿no es el mismo delincuente que salía con mi hermana o si? – pregunto preocupada

- El mismo – dijo Sam – es una larga historia, la cosa es que pelearon y luego vino la policía, se lo llevo, Freddie tenia un golpe muy fuerte en la mejilla, me acerqué y…el tonto hizo que perdiera el control – dijo Sam enojada – ¡y eso no pasaba conmigo!

- ¿Perder el control?, ¿de que hablas? – dijo Alice

- ¡Nos besamos! – exclamo Sam

- ¿Ustedes que? – dijo Alice sonriendo - ¿Sam me estas diciendo que se besaron? ¡Oh por Dios!

- No, nada de emocionarse – comento Sam enojada – eso no debía pasar, me entiendes, ¡no debía pasar!

- Sam… tu no te has enamorado de Freddie recién ¿cierto? – dijo Alice dándose cuenta

- Yo…no – dijo Sam bajando la mirada un poco apenada

- ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste? – pregunto Alice

- Porque él nunca iba a sentir lo mismo, por qué más – dijo Sam obviamente

- Bueno, entonces explícame como paso todo ayer, tal vez te sientas mejor – dijo Alice sonriéndole

Horas después en casa de Luciana, Alice entró, de golpe al cuarto de su hermana como, ella comúnmente lo hacía…

- ¿Estas loca? – dijo Alice enojada - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meter a tu ex novio delincuente en esto?

- Dijiste que era una guerra ¿no? – dijo Luciana divertida

- Luciana ¡pusiste a una persona en peligro! – dijo Alice tratando de hacerla entender – ese chico era muy peligroso, ¿lo sabias?

- Di lo que quieras – dijo Luciana rodando los ojos - mantuve a Sam, lejos de Freddie

- Sí, claro, muy lejos – dijo Alice sarcásticamente y sonriendo

- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – dijo Luciana viéndola enojada

- Yo nada, a ti te salió el juego al revés – dijo Alice sonriendo – adiós – dijo saliendo del cuarto de su hermana

- Tonta – dijo Luciana enojada cuando Alice ya se había ido

El día lunes por la mañana…

- Hola – dijo Freddie si ánimos acercándose al casillero de Carly mientras esta sacaba unos libros

- Hola Freddie – respondió Carly – ya sé lo que paso – dijo un poco seria

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie asustado – Oye, ¡no sé como paso!, no lo vi venir, ¡sólo sucedió y…!

- Oye tranquilo – dijo Carly confundida – no te pongas así por una discusión con Sam

- ¿Discusión? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Sí, hable con ella por teléfono, ayer en la noche, y me conto que discutieron porque tú a pesar de su negativa peleaste con Seth – dijo Carly

- ¿Eso te dijo? – pregunto Freddie

- Sí – dijo Carly – y espero que se arreglen rápido porque yo no pienso soportar otra pelea suya ¡ok!

- ¿Sabes si ya vino? – pregunto Freddie – hablare con ella para solucionarlo

- Fue al salón – respondió Carly – ve y la alcanzas – dijo sonriendo

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie marchándose

Por el pasillo…

- No funciona – se quejaba Luciana

- Me acabas de decir que encerraste a Sam con un delincuente, ¿crees que me importa ahora el tonto de tu ex? – reclamo Andrés sarcásticamente

- ¿Quieres recuperarla o no? – dijo Luciana molesta

- Quiero que este bien – dijo Andrés

- Y yo quiero que este lejos de Freddie ok – advirtió Luciana – Alice nos esta complicando las cosas demasiado, es más lista de lo que recordaba

- Pues es tu culpa – dijo Andrés molesto – ella no estaría haciendo nada si no la hubieras molestado todo este tiempo

- ¡Ella se lo busco! – decía Luciana enojada

- ¿Por qué siempre la tratas así? – dijo Andrés confundido

-¡Porque por su culpa….! – intento decir Luciana, pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a responder, así que evito hacerlo – sólo…olvídalo, y no me preguntes más tonterías – dijo marchándose

- Sí claro, y Alice es la rara – dijo Andrés sarcásticamente

Por otro lado, Freddie entro al salón y noto que Sam ya estaba ubicada en una mesa para dos estudiantes, él se sentó a su lado, aunque comúnmente lo hacía Carly, ella al darse cuenta de su presencia se incomodo mucho, pues ya había aceptado que estaba completamente enamorada de él y no era algo reciente…

- Hola – dijo Freddie igual de incomodo

- Hola – respondió Sam de la misma manera

Hubo un silencio incomodo, luego…

- ¿Podemos hablar de…?

- No – dijo Sam muy segura de sí, y sin mirar a Freddie en absoluto

- Sam…necesitamos…hablar de…eso – dijo Freddie incomodo buscando su mirada

- No – seguía diciendo Sam – no quiero

- Bueno, entonces podrías decirme ¿Por qué le dijiste a Carly que habíamos tenido una discusión? – pregunto Freddie tratando de que esta lo mire

- ¿Qué creías que iba a decir? – pregunto Sam sarcásticamente, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos – ¿oh Carly estoy así de rara porque el tonto me beso? – dijo un poco molesta

- No fui sólo yo, tú también me besaste – dijo Freddie defendiéndose - fuimos los… dos – dijo un poco inseguro viéndola a los ojos

- ¿Y que si fue así? – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros y tomándolo como si nada

- Es que…- trataba de comprender Freddie ya que no sabia que decir – quiero saber…que significa

- Nada Freddie, absolutamente nada – advirtió Sam – fue…un error ok, las cosas siguen igual

- Sabes que no es cierto – dijo Freddie – al menos no para mí

- Entonces complícate tú, porque yo no quiero hacerlo – decía Sam negando

En ese momento entraron algunos chicos de otra clase, incluido Andrés que pasó al lado de la mesa de estos

- Nuestro profesor esta enfermo y tomaremos esta clase ¿bien? – les dijo Andrés a los chicos como para que no le reclamen nada, aun así Freddie lo veía molesto

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – pregunto Sam de repente sin ninguna emoción

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Claro – respondió Andrés sonriendo - ¿atrás?

- Donde sea – dijo Sam levantándose de su asiento

- No hemos terminado de hablar – dijo Freddie deteniendo a Sam

- Yo sí – dijo Sam de una y se marcho hacia atrás

- ¿Problemas? – dijo Andrés sonriéndole maliciosamente a Freddie

- Lárgate de aquí – dijo Freddie fastidiado

- Con gusto – dijo Andrés sin dejar de sonreír y marchándose para ir con Sam

Después de unos segundos Carly entro y se acerco a Freddie, pero dirigió su vista hacia atrás

- ¿Sam esta sentada con…Andrés? – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿Qué hace Sam sentada con su ex novio?

- Ponerme furioso, eso es lo que hace – decía Freddie sin darse cuenta de sus palabras y enojado

- ¿Tú que? – dijo Carly confundida

- Ah, ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie dándose cuenta

- Olvídalo, ¿Arreglaron las cosas? – dijo Carly sentándose al lado de Freddie ya que Sam se había ido

- No – respondió Freddie fastidiado – estábamos hablando y como no quiere aceptar algo, huyo apenas vio a Andrés – decía molesto

- Bueno ya hablaras con ella – dijo Carly sonriéndole – esto es una simple discusión ¿cierto?, además, creo que es un poco tierno – dijo sonriendo mas

- ¿Tierno? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Sí – dijo Carly – Sam se molesto contigo porque peleaste con Seth ¿no es así?

- Ah…si – dijo Freddie – eso creo

- Eso quiere decir…que se preocupa por ti – dijo Carly viendo a Freddie – y…apuesto a que ella te quiere – dijo disimulando y viendo al pizarrón

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- Bien niños empecemos – dijo el maestro llegando – hoy…

Después de unas horas…

- Sam – dijo Carly acercándose a su casillero no tan contenta

- Hola – dijo Sam como si nada

- ¿Me puedes explicar que hacías con Andrés? – dijo Carly

- Am… ¿hablando? – dijo Sam confundida

- Sam…- sermoneaba Carly

- Oye, ¿ahora no puedo hablar con un amigo? – dijo Sam fastidiada

- Puedes – afirmo Carly – busca a Freddie y habla con él, ahora

- Genial – exclamo Sam sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos – era eso lo que me querías decir ¿no?

- El no quiere discutir contigo Sam – dijo Carly – y odio ver a mis mejores amigos peleando

- Sólo déjalo así – advirtió Sam

- Bueno como quieras – dijo Carly fastidiada – pero al menos prométeme que iras al paseo el miércoles así valla Freddie

- Lo prometo – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Genial – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Chicas…- dijo Freddie acercándose

- Adiós – dijo Sam de inmediato

- No, ya me canse de todas sus ridiculeces – dijo Carly deteniendo a Sam

- Dijiste que no te meterías – respondió Sam

- ¿Desde cuando me crees algo así? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – ahora yo me iré a buscar a mi novio y ustedes dos, hablen – dijo marchándose

- Bien, Carly tiene razón, yo también ya me canse – dijo Freddie – ¿podemos hablar de una vez?

- ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero dejar todo como esta? – dijo Sam molesta

- Porque yo no – dijo Freddie – no quiero que quede así como si no hubiera pasado nada

- Ah bueno, entonces ¿quieres hablarlo? – dijo Sam enojada

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Freddie - ¡al fin!

- Bueno si tanto quieres hablarlo, ve y dile a Carly que nos besamos – decía Sam enojada señalando el lugar por donde su mejor amiga se había ido hace unos segundos – a ver si ella quiere hablarlo, porque te recuerdo que le prometimos que no le ocultaríamos nada

- Lo se – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

- Bueno entonces ¡anda! ¡corre! ¡dile a Carly y a todo el mundo que la tonta de Sam Puckett perdió el control con el nerd de Fredward Benson! – decía Sam enojada pero parecía triste – a ver si después te das el lujo de burlarte de mi

- Yo no haría eso – dijo Freddie confundido y acercándose a Sam – tú no eres tonta Sam, fue algo que…mira ni yo se lo que significa ¿si?, pero no voy a burlarme de ti de esa manera, yo no lo hice a propósito, eso te lo aseguro – dijo muy tiernamente

- Sea lo que sea Freddie, sólo…déjalo así – aclaro Sam

- Sam yo…- trato de decir Freddie

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo Sam? – dijo Andrés apareciendo

- Estamos hablando ¿Por qué vienes cuando nadie te llama? – dijo Freddie enojado

- Yo lo llame – dijo Sam segura – le envié un mensaje

- Uhhh ¿eso responde tu pregunta? – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Porque comeremos juntos – dijo Sam como si nada - así que…nos vemos

- Adiós – dijo Andrés sonriendo con triunfo y marchándose con Sam

- Ay no puede ser – se quejaba Freddie - ¡Y por qué tiene que comer con él!, ¡ya no están juntos!

En la cafetería…

- Entonces…creo que tienes problemas con tu chico favorito – dijo Andrés buscando la mirada de Sam

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto Sam mirándolo

- Porque quisiste sentarte conmigo en clase y porque quisiste que comiéramos juntos – dijo Andrés – antes que eso, ni rastros de ti linda

- No me digas linda que ya no somos novios – dejo bien aclarado Sam – y te dije eso, porque pensé que aun eras un…am… ¿pasable chico?, y éramos amigos ¿no?

- Pues si – dijo Andrés – de hecho éramos más que amigos hasta que tu amiguito se metió – dijo fastidiado

- A Freddie lo conocí antes, si es que no lo recuerdas – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Da igual – dijo Andrés - ¿tienen problemas? – dijo curioso

- No…sólo quería no se, salir con otras personas, paso demasiado tiempo con Freddie y ver su carota ya me aburrió – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- Bueno, yo siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites – dijo Andrés de un modo tierno, pero en realidad era una artimaña

- Gracias – dijo Sam dándole una sonrisa

- ¿Sam? – dijo Alice pasando por ahí muy confundida por esa escena

- Hola – dijo Sam - ¿te sientas?

- No – dijo Alice tomándola del brazo - tú te levantas, tengo que hablar contigo ahora

- Puede ser después ¿no? – dijo Andrés entendiendo todo

- No, tiene que ser ahora – dijo Alice mirando a Andrés con enojo

- Igualmente llevo la delantera – dijo Andrés enfrentando a Alice

- Eso es lo crees – dijo Alice haciendo lo mismo

- ¿Alguien me explica que sucede? – dijo Sam muy confundida

- No le habla – dijo Andrés con triunfo refiriéndose que Sam no le hablaba a Freddie

- Sí, pero no sabes porque es eso – dijo Alice sonriendo igual - ¿haz visto el beso de Ron & Hermione en la ultima película de Harry Potter, Andrés?, sólo relaciona eso – dijo Alice triunfante

- ¿Harry Potter? – dijo Sam mas confundida

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Andrés entendiendo que Alice se refería a que Sam y Freddie se habían besado

- Vámonos Sam, es necesario que hablemos – dijo Alice marchándose con ella

- Bien, pero ¿Qué hay con Harry Potter? – dijo Sam confundida caminando con Alice

Después de minutos…

- No puede ser cierto – dijo Luciana enojada – lo dijo para molestarte

- No lo creo – dijo Andrés – estoy seguro que ya se besaron

- Ok… esto debe tomar prisa – decía Luciana – no puedo creer que Alice este consiguiendo todo esto, no es fácil

- Lo esta haciendo – dijo Andrés

- Bueno, dijiste que Sam te busco porque no habla con Freddie ¿cierto? – dijo Luciana

- Así es – dijo Andrés

- Esa es una ventaja – decía Luciana sonriendo con malicia - ¿iras al paseo del miércoles no?

- Pues sí, como todos – dijo Andrés - ¿Por qué?

- Creo que es hora de hablar con Sam de chica a chica – dijo Luciana sonriendo – y tú con Freddie de chico a chico

En el patio…

- Oye, se que te disgusto que hablara con Andrés, pero…- trataba de decir Sam

- Debes solucionar las cosas con Freddie – dijo Alice – debes hacerlo rápido

- Las cosas están como están – dijo Sam

- Sam no lo entiendes – decía Alice desesperándose – tú y Freddie deben estar juntos

- ¿Qué nosotros que? – dijo Sam alarmada - ¿Por qué hacer eso?

- Porque estas enamorada de él ¿Qué no? – dijo Alice

- Pues…supongo – decía Sam apenada – ¿pero de que sirve eso?

- Creo que Freddie también lo esta – dijo Alice

- Sí, claro, súper enamorado de mí – decía Sam sarcásticamente

- Es cierto – dijo Alice – estoy segura

- Ok, cuando tu le digas a Andrés que estas enamorada de él, yo le digo a Freddie que yo…bueno eso – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- No puedo hacer eso – dijo Alice

- Entonces yo tampoco – dijo Sam

- Ah…. ¡que complicada eres! – se desesperaba Alice – y me supongo que iras al paseo del miércoles

- Sí, se lo prometí a Carly – dijo Sam

- ¿Y no puedes des-prometérselo? – pregunto Alice inocentemente

- No creo que me diga que sí – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – dijo Alice preocupada

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, Freddie estaba en el gimnasio como todos los martes, entrenando, pero, sin Sam, ella no le había hablado en todo el día, y supuso que no vendría, pues tenia razón, no estaba ahí, él estaba golpeando un saco de arena con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, la extrañaba demasiado, hasta que la puerta se abrió…

- ¿Sam? – dijo Freddie dirigiendo su vista hacia la entrada

- No, lo siento, soy yo – dijo Alice entrando

- ¿Alice? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Hola – dijo ella acercándose

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto Freddie

- Quería hablar contigo – dijo Alice - ¿puedo?

- Sí, claro, dime – dijo Freddie

- ¿Necesitas alguien para desahogarte? – dijo Alice tiernamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sin entender

- No puedes hablar con Carly, no puedes hablar con Spencer, menos con tu mamá, ¿quieres hablar conmigo de Sam? – se ofreció Alice sonriendo

- ¿De Sam? – dijo Freddie confundido - ¿Por qué tengo que hablar de ella?

- No se, golpeas con furia un saco de arena, ella no esta aquí, tampoco te habla en la escuela, y lo peor es que no le puedes decir a nadie que estas enamorado de ella – dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Porque soy muy lista – dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Ella lo sabe? – dijo Freddie

- No – dijo Alice – pero creo que deberías decirle, a menos que quieras que otro chico este con ella

- ¿Andrés cierto? – dijo Freddie enojado

- Sí, Freddie, no me vas a creer, pero no es su culpa, no lo defiendo, porque esta haciendo cosas malas, pero es porque esta confundido – dijo Alice

- Sí, esta bien confundido que busca a Sam por todos lados – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- ¿Celos? – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Am… no, se – respondió Freddie inseguro - ¿enserio puedo hablar contigo sobre esto?

- Sí – dijo Alice – especialmente por el paseo de mañana

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie poniendo atención

Al día siguiente, todos los chicos del grado de Carly, al haber ganado, fueron al dichoso paseo, el club campestre era muy bonito, se quedarían ahí todo el miércoles y volverían el jueves por la mañana, esos dos días obviamente no tenían clases, ya todos habían acomodado sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, Carly y Sam tenían la misma habitación, en realidad era la habitación de otra chica, pero Sam la había asustado con una calceta llena de mantequilla para que le diera su habitación y poder estar con Carly…

- No puedo creer que aun sigas intimidando con esa calceta – dijo Carly caminando con su amiga y conociendo el lugar

- No puedo creer, que tú no creas eso – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

Carly recibió una llamada en ese instante y se alejo de Sam para contestar

- Hola ¿Qué paso? – dijo Carly

- Tengo preocupación ¿Qué mas? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Ya, todo esta bajo control, Adam no sospecha nada acerca de la "sorpresa" – dijo Carly

- ¿Y lo otro?

- Creo que ya pronto lo lograré – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Al fin

Con Sam…

- Hola – dijo Andrés acercándose

- Hola – dijo Sam

- ¿Lindo lugar no crees? – pregunto Andrés

- Pues sí – dijo Sam – no me quejo

- Bueno estaba pensando en que…- trato de decir Andrés

- Ven conmigo – dijo Freddie jalando a Sam, más bien alejándola de Andrés, pero funciono

- Oye, oye – decía Sam sin poder soltarse hasta que mas lejos puedo hacerlo

- Listo – dijo Freddie aliviado

- ¿Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Quería hablar contigo – dijo Freddie

- ¿Y por eso me jalas como si nos fuéramos a Marte? - dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- No…- decía Freddie, en realidad, el día de ayer, Alice le había dicho que hiciera lo posible para que Andrés no se acerque a Sam, porque podría pasar algo que no quería

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – dijo Sam aburrida

- Ayer no fuiste al gimnasio – dijo Freddie

- ¿Y? – dijo Sam – no estaba obligada a hacerlo

- ¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir con lo mismo? – dijo Freddie – sabes que, si quieres seguir así, es tu problema, yo intente hablar contigo muchas veces, Sam en realidad, te extraño, eres mi amiga y te quiero, odio que no me hables y que hagas como si no existiera, nos besamos ¿y que?, ya lo habíamos hecho antes ¿no es así?, yo lo quiero es recuperar a la antigua Sam, la que no le importa lo que los demás piensen, la que hace las cosas como cree que son, la que defiende con todas sus fuerzas a las personas que quiere, a ella, pero si vas a seguir ignorándome y huyendo antes de hablar, será mejor que lo hagas para siempre y de una vez dejemos de ser amigos – dijo Freddie marchándose

- Yo…- dijo Sam cuando Freddie ya se había ido - no quiero eso

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Carly cuando la encontró - ¿estas bien?

- Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por la pelea con Freddie – dijo Sam

- ¿Ya se arreglaron? – pregunto Carly emocionada

- No – respondió Sam – ahora ya no somos amigos, y eso es para siempre – dijo marchándose

- Ay no – se quejo Carly – ¡no puedo hacer todo yo!

Después de varias horas…

- ¿Alice? – dijo Sam por su celular

- Hola ¿Qué tal el paseo? – pregunto Alice que estaba en la escuela

- Mal – dijo Sam

- Ay, que humor – dijo Alice sarcásticamente - ¿Qué paso ahora?

- Digamos que el tonto se molesto conmigo – dijo Sam fastidiada - ¿ahora yo soy la culpable?

- Am…de hecho lo eres – dijo Alice insegura

- ¿Tú también? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Bueno, Freddie sólo quería hablar contigo – dijo Alice haciéndole entender – oye si quieres recuperar a tu amigo, debes empezar a moverte ya

- Creo que es mejor que estemos así – dijo Sam

- Pues piénsalo, es tu oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero si puedes soportar vivir en un mundo lejos de Freddie, allá tú, adiós – dijo Alice cortando la llamada

- Ah… ¿lejos de Freddie? – se quedo Sam pensando

- ¡Si! – celebro Alice en el pasillo de la escuela sonriendo

- ¿Sam? – dijo Carly entrando a la habitación - ¿no quieres salir a divertirte un poco?

- ¿Iremos a comer? – pregunto Sam

- Aun falta como dos horas para el almuerzo – dijo Carly confundida

- Entonces no – respondió Sam como lo más obvio

- Ay no puede ser – se quejo Carly rodando los ojos – no me digas que te vas a quedar aquí encerrada todo el día, vamos, es un lindo lugar

- Ve y diviértete tú – dijo Sam – estoy bien

- ¿Segura? – dijo Carly observándola

-Segura – dijo Sam sonriéndole – ve, Adam debe estar buscándote amiga

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly asintiendo – te aviso para ir a comer ¿si?

- Ok – dijo Sam – adiós

Las horas seguían pasando, la verdad todo el mundo disfrutaba mucho ese paseo, excepto Sam que sólo salió de la habitación para comer con Carly y Adam y luego volvió a entrar, ya en la noche, después de horas de diversión con los otros chicos, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, eran como las 11:00 pm; Carly que estaba cansadísima, se durmió al instante, en cambio Sam, pensaba y pensaba lo que Alice le dijo "Un mundo lejos de Freddie", ella no soportaría algo así, claro que no, Freddie era su ñoño favorito, su amigo/enemigo y además estaba enamorada de él, quería salir a tomar algo de aire, así que se salió de la habitación dejando a Carly profundamente dormida y se dirigió a la zona donde estaba la enorme piscina del lugar, habían unas sillas donde te podías recostar y era muy calmado, también ¿Quién estaría en ese lugar a las 11:00 pm?, Sam estaba con una ropa cómoda, no era su pijama, pero estaba muy cómoda, sólo estaba recostada y cerraba los ojos, estaba recordando los lindos y divertidos momentos con Freddie y no quería que se acabaran…

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – dijo una voz muy familiar parada frente a Sam

La chica de risos dorados se levanto un poco para ver a los ojos quien estaba frente a ella y estaba sorprendida, pero no lo mostraba…

- ¿Y tú? – dijo ella mirando al infiltrado de su meditación - ¿no deberías estar haciendo eso también?

- No puedo dormir, y creo que tú tampoco – dijo tomando asiento y recostándose en la otra silla al lado de Sam

- ¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo Freddie? – dijo Sam volviendo a recostarse pero mirándolo

- Porque estaba de paso y además, eres la única persona que veo aquí, a menos que quieras que hable con la silla – dijo sarcásticamente

- No…- decía Sam rodando los ojos – oye...

- Lamento lo que te dije hoy, no fue… con intención – aclaro Freddie tiernamente – enserio

- No importa – dijo Sam

- Es sólo que…es muy confuso – dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos – hasta hace unos días yo pensé que…

- No tienes que decir nada – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – ya te dije, no importa

- Pero fue divertido – dijo Freddie sonriendo un poco

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam confundida

- El beso – dijo Freddie mirándola – intenso, pero divertido (N/A: "Lo saque del episodio iLove you" que produjo diferentes emociones en mi ¬¬)

- Pues gracias – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas

- Ah, no es nada, yo soy un buen besador ¿no es así? – dijo Freddie juguetonamente

- Si claro ya quisieras – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- ¡Hey! – dijo Freddie ofendido

- Bueno ya – dijo Sam – todo normal entonces ¿cierto?

- Sí, claro – dijo Freddie asintiendo – todo normal, es una linda noche ¿no crees?

- Sí, creo que sí – dijo Sam mirando hacia el paisaje – linda

- ¿Cómo te sientes con esto? – pregunto Freddie

- Mejor – dijo Sam sonriéndole

- Era estúpido seguir evitando hablar de…eso – dijo Freddie – ya todo esta mejor

- Claro…- decía Sam mirándolo, no lo podía negar, realmente le gustaba – oye, ahora me debes una clase eh

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Freddie

- Dijiste que no fui al gimnasio ayer, no te la libras fácil Benson – dijo Sam

- Bueno, eh mejorado, te voy a vencer mañana – dijo Freddie

- ¿Aun sigues soñando? – dijo Sam divertida

- Búrlate, pero ya te darás cuenta – dijo Freddie sonriendo también

- ¿Aun… te duele el golpe de Seth? – pregunto Sam

- No – dijo Freddie – no fue para tanto

- Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – un peso menos

- Todo lo que pasamos por eso, es extraño aun para mí – dijo Freddie pensando – no se, aun no puedo creer que yo me haya metido en algo así, o que tu me ayudaras

- Fue un trato ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Sam

- No, claro que no – dijo Freddie – todo valió la pena, gracias

- De nada – dijo Sam

Ya era casi la media noche, y aunque el sol había salido temprano, ya empezaba a correr viento, Sam estaba sin una casaca o chaqueta así que cruzo los brazos porque de verdad había mucho viento, Freddie la estaba observando y él sí, tenía su chaqueta…

- ¿Tienes frío? – pregunto Freddie

- No Freddie, lo hago porque quiero un abrazo, ¿no ves? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Fue una pregunta nada más – se quejo Freddie rodando los ojos y levantándose acercándose a Sam por atrás de la silla – levántate

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam levantándose un poco de la silla, lo suficiente para que Freddie se quitara su chaqueta y cubriera a Sam con ella muy tiernamente, pero además sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello, ¡Freddie la estaba abrazando de espaldas! - ¿y ahora? – pregunto ella sin poder moverse

- Para que no estés rogando abrazos por ahí – dijo Freddie sonriendo y soltándola después de unos segundos, mientras ella sólo quería gritar de emoción

- No hablaba…- trato de decir Sam

- Lo se – dijo Freddie sonriendo y volviendo a su asiento

- Tengo sed, voy por algo de la cocina – dijo Sam levantándose, fue más para evitarlo

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Freddie

- Am…no – dijo Sam – no creo que haya un loco por ahí asechando chicas ¿no? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Bueno, ¿me traes una soda? – dijo Freddie

- Bien, voy – dijo Sam marchándose

- ¡Espera no te dije cual quería! – exclamo Freddie cuando Sam estaba en marcha

- ¡Da igual, no pensaba traerte nada! – dijo Sam riendo y no parando de caminar

- Eres única Puckett – dijo Freddie para él mismo, sonriendo

Después de varios minutos, antes de que Sam llegara por las sodas…

- ¿Tú? – dijo Sam sorprendida de ver a esa persona…

Y con Freddie que estaba preocupado porque Sam no regresaba…

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – dijo una persona atrás de él

- Lo supuse – dijo Freddie molesto viéndolo - ¿Dónde esta Sam?

- Camino a su habitación – dijo Andrés – donde debería haber estado desde hace horas – dijo enojado

- Tú no eres su jefe – dijo Freddie molesto

- Y tú tampoco – dijo Andrés restregándole en la cara – no creas que no se lo que tramas, y de una vez te digo que Sam volverá a ser mi novia

- Eso no va a pasar – dijo Freddie molesto

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – dijo Andrés retándolo - ¿crees que porque se besaron se va a enamorar de ti?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Freddie

- Eso no te interesa – dijo Andrés enojado – sólo te digo, que te alejes de ella de una vez por todas

- Oblígame – dijo Freddie retándolo esta vez

- ¡Tú no eres su novio! – exclamo Andrés

- Aún – dijo Freddie sorprendido el mismo por su respuesta

- Nunca y escucha, nunca lo serás – dijo Andrés con enojo

- Sabes que, eso ni siquiera me importa, Sam es mi amiga y a diferencia de ti, yo la quiero – dijo Freddie molesto

- Yo la amo – dijo Andrés mas enojado

- Una persona que obliga a amar, no puede querer a nadie – resalto Freddie – déjala ser feliz, tu sabes que ella no siente nada por ti

- Eso jamás – dijo Andrés

Con Sam…

- ¡Tú eres una desquiciada! – dijo Sam – y sabes que quiero matarte, deberías huir

- Yo sé lo que te hice, y lo lamento – dijo Luciana en modo de arrepentimiento – estaba muy enojada, no pensé las cosas, y Seth era un buen chico cuando lo conocí

- ¡Es un delincuente! – exclamo Sam sorprendida

- Bueno ahora lo sé – dijo Luciana entrecerrando los ojos – escucha, de verdad lo siento, estaba cegada, pero ya me di cuenta de cómo son las cosas, y sólo quería advertirte, para que no te suceda lo mismo

- ¿Qué cosa me sucedería? – dijo Sam confundida – oye debo ir…

- ¿Con Freddie? – dijo Luciana – no, no te molestes en preguntarme como lo sé, lo supuse

- Bueno sí – dijo Sam

- No deberías ilusionarte Sam – dijo Luciana – de eso quería advertirte, no te voy a juzgar, ni criticar, por estar enamorada de Freddie, creo que fui la primera persona en notarlo – dijo rodando los ojos – pero…

- ¿Quién dice que estoy enamorada del tonto? – dijo Sam

- Bueno tómalo como quieras – dijo Luciana – sólo…no es una buena idea que lo estés, Freddie nunca te va a corresponder, mírame a mí, me termino, y tú sabes porque fue eso

- ¿Por qué estas loca tal vez? – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- No, Sam, ambas sabemos que Freddie nunca podrá querer a otra persona que no sea…la misma Carly – dijo Luciana convincente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida

Con Freddie…

- ¡Ya estoy harto! – decía Freddie – déjame en paz

- No hasta que me digas que te alejaras de ella – advirtió Andrés enojado

- Lee mis labios: NUNCA – dijo Freddie vocalizando bien - ¿te quedo claro?

- Mira…- trato de decir Andrés, pero ambos chicos sintieron un empujón que los hizo caer a la piscina al mismo tiempo y la risa de una chica parada en la orilla

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Freddie aún dentro de la piscina y sorprendido

- Me pareció que ambos debían enfriarse un poco – dijo Carly divertida después de tirarlos a la piscina

Los dos chicos, salieron de la piscina al mismo tiempo, totalmente empapados como se supone

- Bueno, me pueden decir ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? – pregunto Carly – me levante por un rato, no encontré a Sam en la habitación, salí a buscarla y me encuentro con ustedes echando humo, ¡yo también duermo niños! – dijo Carly como lo mas obvio

- Espera – dijo Freddie pensando – dijiste ¿Qué no viste a Sam en la habitación?

- Sí – dijo Carly

- ¿No me habías dicho que estaba en camino a su cuarto? – le dijo Freddie a Andrés entrecerrando los ojos

- Y así es – mintió Andrés – seguro se distrajo con algo

- No – dijo Freddie dándose cuenta

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Carly muy confundida

- Debo ir a secarme – dijo Andrés

- ¿Dónde esta Sam? – dijo Freddie presintiendo algo malo

- No lo se – dijo Andrés marchándose

- ¿Freddie que pasa? – pregunto Carly - ¿Tú sabes donde esta Sam?

- No – dijo Freddie

- ¿Estas preocupado de que Luciana le haga algo otra vez? – pregunto Carly - ¿o qué pasa?

- Am…- decía Freddie recordando

Flasback

- Sabia que Sam te gustaba – dijo Alice sonriendo, estaba sentada en el suelo con Freddie

- No se como paso, ni desde cuando, de hecho esto me resulta muy confuso ahora – dijo Freddie – pero…fue diferente, con ella, ese beso fue…algo que no puedo ni describir

- Freddie mañana es el paseo de su grupo – dijo Alice – y…yo creo que si no arreglas las cosas con Sam, será muy tarde

- ¿Tarde por qué? – dijo Freddie

- Debes tratar de que Andrés no se acerque a Sam mañana, él…quiere volver a ser su novio, y lo puede conseguir, no me preguntes por qué, pero puede pasar, amístate con Sam, acércate más a ella, estoy segura, que siente lo mismo por ti, me dijiste que se besaron ¿no? – dijo Alice – hazlo, porque sé que Andrés no se quedara tranquilo

- Sam no lo aceptara de nuevo – dijo Freddie

- Habrá mil formas, y lo va a conseguir – dijo Alice - debes intentarlo todo para que Sam y tu estén juntos

- ¿Y si ella no piensa igual?, ¿si no le gusto?, ¿si se burla de mi?, ¿Qué pasara con Carly?, ¿no se molestara? – decía Freddie preocupado

- Oye, oye, calma – dijo Alice – ok, en orden 1)Ella piensa igual, tal vez y este más asustada por esto, 2) Si no le gustaras no te hubiera besado, ni ayudado a entrenar, 3) Se ha burlado de ti siempre, pensé que ya eras inmune – dijo rodando los ojos- pero, Sam nunca se burlaría de ti, en ese modo, 4) Con Carly no tiene porque pasar nada, es la mejor amiga de ambos, y deben confiar en ella, 5) Ella realmente los adora, a los dos, son como sus hermanos, no se va a molestar, te lo aseguro – dijo sonriendo tiernamente – Carly será su mejor amiga por siempre, es capaz de dejar todo, por ustedes, es una linda persona, créeme

- Eso lo sé – dijo Freddie – ha sido mi amiga desde que me mude al edificio, realmente la quiero mucho

- Y ella a los dos, confíen mucho en ella, no se va a molestar, estará feliz – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué hago? – dijo Freddie

- Yo se la manera para que se amisten mas rápido – dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Freddie

- Moléstate con ella – respondió Alice al instante

- Oye ¡que! – dijo Freddie sorprendido – ¿no que era para amistarnos?, ahora me dices que discuta con ella y me moleste

- Yo se lo que digo – dijo Alice – hazme caso, tu discute con ella, dile que ya no siga evitándote, que quieres a la antigua Sam, dile lo que sientes en ese momento y al final… dile que ya no serás su amigo, sólo sal de ahí, enojado, y del resto…me encargo yo – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Sólo acuérdate, que debes estar atento por Andrés ¿si? – dijo Alice

- Ok, lo haré – dijo Freddie

Fin Flasback

- ¿Y? – dijo Carly - ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, por ahora, espero – dijo Freddie – sentándose en la silla inicial y Carly en la de Sam

- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad? – dijo Carly tiernamente viéndolo

- Lo se – dijo Freddie asintiendo y sonriendo

Con Sam…

- El siempre tendrá ojos, sólo para esa chica – dijo Luciana – y tú lo sabes

- El comento que ya no estaba enamorado de Carly, ya no lo esta, no es algo que me importe ni nada ok – dijo disimulando – pero ya no lo esta

- Eso lo dijo, porque esta teniendo una cercana conexión contigo – aclaro Luciana muy convincente – es lo mismo Sam, es sólo un gusto pasajero, lo mismo sintió conmigo, el nunca va a poder corresponderte, no sigas mi error

- No es…

- Yo me di cuenta tarde, y luego lo note – dijo Luciana interrumpiendo a Sam - no importa lo que hiciera, la sombra de Carly siempre estaría ahí, siempre, así que de qué valió, que peleáramos tanto, las dos, cuando a él no le interesa otra que no sea ella, abre los ojos de una vez, ¿quieres que Freddie termine contigo como lo hizo conmigo por TU MEJOR AMIGA?, eso seria horrible, al menos para ti

- Pero…

- Eso sí, acuérdate que Freddie piensa ahora que le gustas mucho, y hará lo imposible para que salgas con él, y tú, como realmente lo quieres, tal vez aceptes, ¿y luego?¿que crees que pase eh?, terminara contigo y muy feo – dijo Luciana

- Oye…

- Debes dejarle claro que tú no lo quieres Sam, y yo lo intente a un inicio eh, pero ya ves, no funciono, porque estaba sola, si hubiera tenido una persona conmigo, el se hubiera alejado, y eso tienes que hacer tú – dijo Luciana – consigue no se….un amigo, o alguien en que realmente confíes y finjan que son novios por un tiempo, así, Freddie sabrá que ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos, porque realmente no pueden, y yo se quien podría ayudarte…

- Oye, sabes que, ya me aburriste – dijo Sam – no se tonterías dices, yo me voy – dijo marchándose

- Sabes que es cierto Sam, en el corazón de Freddie sólo esta escrito el nombre de una persona y no es ninguna de las dos – grito Luciana lo suficiente para que Sam escuchara

Con Freddie….

- Gracias Carly – dijo Freddie sonriéndole

- Para eso están la amigas – respondió ella – ahora debemos buscar a Sam, seguro esta devorando todo en la cocina – dijo sonriendo – no se que seria de mí, sin ustedes

- Pensamos igual – dijo Freddie sonriendo – es bueno que Sam y yo ya estemos mejor

- Sí, me da gusto – dijo Carly abrazándolo y luego separándose porque estaba mojado – ay me mojaste Freddie – se quejo divertida

- Tú me empujaste a la piscina, ¿como querías que saliera?, ¿ultra seco? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente riendo

- Un poquito – dijo Carly inocentemente – ay ya, haber, mi culpa, mi solución – dijo tomando una toalla que había cerca y pasándole a Freddie por la cabeza, pero divertida porque estaba jugando

- ¡Eso duele! – se quejaba Freddie

- Ay ya, déjate – decía Carly mas divertida, pero Freddie y ella ahora luchaban por tomar esa toalla riéndose mucho

Ellos estaban actuando como dos amigos normales, divirtiéndose un rato, pero alguien los estaba observando los últimos 30 segundos, era Sam tras unos arbustos no tan cercanos pero podía observar todo bien y, después de lo que le dijo Luciana, estaba desanimada por esa escena…

- Oh no – dijo Luciana que había seguido a Sam y estaba a su lado observando igual – yo te lo dije Sam, sólo date cuenta como la mira a ella – decía Luciana mientras Sam no respondía y sólo observaba a sus amigos un poco triste – tal vez Carly nunca le haga caso, pero él seguirá ahí, ¿alguna vez te ha mirado como ella?, lo dudo sabes

- ¡YA CALLATE! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ LUCIANA! – dijo Sam saliendo de ahí muy rápido, tratando de disimular su coraje y su tristeza

- Excelente, no puedo creer que saliera tan bien – decía Luciana sonriendo – Carly cayó como pan del cielo hoy, pero lo mejor es….- Luciana observo lo que tenia en su mano y sonreía, hace segundos mientras ella y Sam habían visto todo, disimuladamente, saco el celular de Sam, de su bolsillo, y lo tomo, luego saco el suyo para hacer una llamada - ¡Hermanita! – decía Luciana por su celular

- ¿Luciana? – dijo Alice todavía adormilada - ¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora?

- Alice – 1; Luciana – 2; creo que te fallo esta vez, adiós – dijo Luciana cortando la llamada

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice ahora sí despertando de golpe, pero Luciana ya había colgado – ay no, no, no, no – se quejaba Alice buscando en la agenda de su celular – que no sea cierto – luego consiguió el numero de Sam y empezó a llamar – vamos contesta Sam, contesta – decía preocupada

- Alice – 1; Luciana – 3; ya duérmete hermana – dijo Luciana divertida por el celular de Sam – se acabó

- No será tan fácil, aun no nos vences Luciana, será peor ahora – dijo Alice cortando ella esta vez la llamada

- ¿Nos? – dijo Luciana confundida – ¡lo sabia! – dijo sonriendo – hay mucho que hacer regresando a la escuela mañana…

**REVIEW…**

**Dedicado a los chicos del foro iCarly, los quiero muchoooo y gracias por soportarme jajaja, no dejo continuación, pero espero avanzar el otro rápido, adiós chicos! Cuídense **

**PD: Si hay faltas ortográficas, perdón, escribi tan rápido que mis dedos van directo al hospital en una ambulancia ahora, :D auch! **


	24. Tres contra dos

**Hola!, esta vez no demore así muchísimoooo, sólo un poquito jeje, y bueno, la verdad me animaron mucho con sus comentarios así que fue más fácil actualizar, en fin, espero que les guste este capitulo, se van a sorprender al final, eso si :D, bueno los dejo porque supongo que quieren leer el capitulo ya, y no los quiero aburrir con mis cosas jajajaja, bueno, así que disfruten el fic y nos vemos abajo**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

"**Tres contra dos"**

Era jueves por la mañana, los chicos estaban alistando sus cosas para marcharse, lo habían pasado muy bien, bueno, no todos…

- ¿Sam estas lista? – dijo Carly cerrando su maleta, ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas

- Sí, ya guarde todo – dijo Sam no tan animada

- ¿A que hora regresaste ayer?, cuando llegue ya estabas dormida – dijo Carly – seguro te quedaste comiendo en la cocina no – dijo sonriendo

- No – respondió Sam sin ningún sentimiento - estaba por ahí, nada más

- Ok… - respondió Carly un poco extrañada - ¿estás bien Sam?

- Bien – respondió Sam - ¿Por qué estaría mal?

- No lo sé…- dijo Carly aun confundida

- ¿Tú ya estas lista? – pregunto Sam - creo que ya tenemos que irnos

- Sí – dijo Carly - ¿iras a mi casa regresando?

- Am…no, debo hacer unas cosas – dijo Sam rápidamente

- Bueno, aunque es raro, siempre vas a mi casa – dijo Carly - oye… ¿esa no es la chaqueta de Freddy? – dijo viendo que Sam la sacaba

- Sip - respondió Sam como si nada – ¿me harías un favor y se la darías?

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – pregunto Carly confundida

- Porque nunca será lo mismo - dijo Sam un poco triste y saliendo de la habitación con su maleta dejando a Carly confundida

Después de unos minutos….

- Ten Freddie - dijo Carly entregándole su chaqueta - Sam me pidió que te la diera, aun no entiendo porque no te la dio ella, o la razón de que ella tenga tu chaqueta - dijo más confundida aun

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto Freddie recibiendo la chaqueta y confundido del por qué Sam no se la dio

- Sólo que te la diera – dijo Carly – pero la note rara, ¿no me dijiste que se amistaron?

- Sí, así fue – respondió Freddie

- Bueno tal vez aluciné – dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Dónde está ahora? – pregunto Freddie

- Si…esta parte, tal vez y no te guste – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos preocupada – am…sabes que tenemos dos autobuses ¿verdad?

- Sí lo sé – respondió Freddie – el primero ya se fue, pero nosotros vamos en el segundo con Sam

- Pues así era – respondió Carly aún más nerviosa – pero… am… Sam se fue en ese – dijo entrecerrando los ojos más y haciendo una mueca

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dijo Freddie desconcertado

- Algo más...- decía Carly no tan contenta – Andrés y Luciana van en ese autobús también

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie - ¿Por qué?

- Si no dejas de decir eso por más de dos segundos te golpeo – dijo Carly de una

- Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué se fue en ese si…si ya no había ningún problema? – Freddie miro su chaqueta por un instante, algo tenía que haber pasado para que Sam estuviera así de nuevo

- ¿Freddie? – dijo Carly al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba - ¿Freddie?

- Lo siento… - dijo Freddie reaccionando – yo…debo llamar a alguien ahora, perdón – dijo saliendo de ahí

- A veces siento que me tendrían que dar el premio por la mejor amiga del mundo – dijo Carly rodando los ojos pero sonriendo

- Alice – dijo Freddie por su celular

- Hola Freddie – respondió Alice

- Algo raro está pasando con Sam – dijo Freddie – nos amistamos pero…

- Era cierto entonces – decía Alice preocupada por lo que le había dicho Luciana – Freddie…dime que Sam no está con Andrés ahora

- Esta en el mismo autobús – dijo Freddie

- Freddie… - decía Alice desanimada – escucha, voy en camino a la escuela, lamento lo que pasa ahora, sólo…te prometo que hare algo ¿sí? – dijo tiernamente

- No entiendo ¿sabes lo que pasa? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Creo…, no se – dijo Alice - se me hace tarde, lo siento, adiós – dijo cortando

- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento – dijo Freddie

En el primer autobús…

- Encontré tu celular en uno de los arbustos Sam – dijo Andrés sentándose a su lado pues no había nadie, y en realidad, Luciana se lo había dado **(N/A: Yo también quiero matarlos a los dos, a veces ¬¬) **

- Gracias – respondió Sam tomándolo y viendo hacia la ventana, sólo pensaba en lo que había pasado ayer

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Andrés acercándose mas

- Sí, ¿Por qué estaría mal? - respondió Sam normalmente

- No sé, te veo extraña, aparte de que tomaste este autobús – dijo Andrés – soy tu amigo así que cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea, hasta la cosa más ridícula del mundo, tú sólo dime, que yo te ayudo

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Sam sorprendida

- Lo que sea – respondió Andrés sonriendo, era sólo parte del plan de él y Luciana

- Gracias – dijo Sam sonriendo - ¿Cómo es, que a pesar de todo lo que pasó me sigues tratando igual?

- Porque lo que yo siento sigue siendo igual Sam – dijo Andrés

- Ah…

- Pero no importa, con tal de verte feliz, también lo seré yo – dijo Andrés sonriendo y Sam sólo asentía

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Te estuve buscando por todos lados – le dijo Alice a Sam acercándose a su casillero – necesito hablar contigo urgente

- Si es de tu ya sabes quien, no Alice, nunca más – dijo Sam – pensé las cosa mal

- Voy a golpearlos a los dos – murmuro Alice enojada refiriéndose a su hermana y Andrés

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Nada – dijo Alice – escucha, Sam, no pensaste mal las cosas es sólo que…muchas cosas están pasando en el momento menos indicado, por favor, no dejes que algo que no es real te ciegue

- Lo que Freddie siente por mí, eso no es real – dijo Sam – date cuenta, nunca pasará

- No entiendo que…

- Alice – dijo Carly sorprendida de verla con Sam - ¿sucede algo?

- No – dijo Sam al instante

- Sí pasa – dijo Alice un tanto desesperada dirigiéndose a Carly – sucede que te tardas en ver lo que pasa alrededor, así que si no se mueven las dos ahora, yo ya no…

- Ya, cálmate – dijo Carly cortándola –te acompañare a la enfermería, estas muy alterada – dijo Carly marchándose con ella

- La escuela es un manicomio de verdad – dijo Sam rodando los ojos y quedándose sola

- ¡Sam! – dijo Freddie encontrándola y acercándose

- Oh genial ahora este – se quejó Sam cerrando su casillero - ¿Qué quieres Freduchini?

- Hablar – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué paso ayer?

- ¿Ayer?, nada – dijo Sam – ah, claro, lo dices por lo del autobús, tenía que llegar antes y por eso le di a Carly tu chaqueta, por cierto, no la tuve que usar mucho, era rara, obvio, mira al dueño nomas

- Ah…claro – dijo Freddie extrañado por su reacción – estas segura que no pasa nada malo

- Claro – respondió Sam normal – ahora, debo ir a clases, señor bobo, así que si ya no te importa quitarme el tiempo con tus tontas preguntas, yo me largo – dijo Sam caminando

- Oye - dijo Freddie deteniéndola del brazo, pero Sam no lo veía, seguía en la posición de marcha y no quería verlo tampoco– no es cierto, sé cuándo estas mintiendo Sam

- Siempre miento, ¿Por qué te quejas ahora? – dijo Sam sin ningún sentimiento – y suéltame – dijo soltándose de Freddie de una manera un poco brusca

- Sam…- decía Freddie confundido

- Nos vemos después – dijo Sam marchándose

En el patio…

- Esto no es la enfermería, claro está – dijo Alice rodando los ojos

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – decía Carly un poco estresada

-Qué sucede contigo es la pregunta real Carly – dijo Alice –algo esta pasando a simple vista y no te das cuenta, ¿olvidas que se tu secreto?

- No lo olvido – dijo Carly – y prometiste no decir nada, Adam va a matarme si se entera

- Bueno entonces date prisa con eso, Freddie y Sam te necesitan y no te das cuenta – dijo Alice

- ¿Me necesitan? – dijo Carly confundida y un poquito enojada – ¡no sabes todo lo que me está pasando por la culpa de ellos! ¡Estoy realmente estresada!, no puedo hacer lo que quiero, yo sola, y ahora se paran peleando por que sí, a veces no los entiendo

- ¿Y qué paso con…? – dijo Alice

En ese momento el celular de Carly empezó a sonar…

- Ahí está tu respuesta – dijo Carly enseñándole el teléfono y luego contestando - ¿Qué paso ahora?

- Gracias Carly, yo estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo esa persona sarcásticamente (N/A: ¿Quién pensó que la persona que llamaba a Carly era Alice? Ahí tienen su respuesta wuajaja :O ¿Quién será…?)

- No hay tiempo de sarcasmo ahora, estamos en problemas – dijo Carly

- Ponlo en altavoz, quiero escuchar - dijo Alice

- Oye, Alice te manda saludos – dijo Carly poniendo en altavoz y rodando los ojos

- ¿La chica que sabe lo que hacemos? – dijo esa persona confundida

- Esa chica tiene nombre – dijo Alice – sí, y si no se apuran en terminar eso, ya no guardare su secreto

- No será necesario – dijo esa persona – estoy en la escuela

- ¡QUE TU HICISTE QUE! – dijeron Carly y Alice al mismo tiempo en voz alta

- Alice tiene razón Carly, nos estamos demorando mucho, es hora de actuar

- Pero…pero…pero…pero…- decía Carly tartamudeando

- ¡Estas loca! – dijo Alice - se van a dar cuenta, ni que fueras una persona invisible

- Nadie se dará cuenta – respondió esa persona – y ya se lo que voy a hacer primero – dijo esa persona cortando la llamada

- ¡Carly tienes que detener esto! – dijo Alice preocupada

- ¡Que quieres que le diga, ya está aquí, no puedo decirle que se valla! – respondió Carly estresada

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Alice

- Es descortés – dijo Carly inocentemente

- ¡Me interesa una zanahoria la cortesía ahora! – decía Alice igual o más estresada que Carly

- Oye y…alto, ¿Por qué ahora te interesa esto? – pregunto Carly extrañada

- Ya te dije, Sam y Freddie te necesitan – dijo Alice desviando la vista

- No – dijo Carly sonriendo – lo sabía, lo sabía, me vas a ayudar con "la sorpresa de Adam"

Alice se dio un zape en la frente

- Tomaré eso como un sí, ahora, habla – dijo Carly

- Ok… - dijo Alice

Después de varias horas en el periodo libre, Carly y Freddie estaban en el casillero de este…

- ¿Iras a entrenar hoy? – pregunto Carly

- Creo…- dijo Freddie no tan animado mientras Carly suspiraba

- ¿Otra vez problemas? - pregunto Carly, al parecer sus amigos, realmente la necesitaban, y se sentía mal, por no poder pasar tiempo con ellos para solucionar sus problemas como comúnmente lo hacía

- Es una tontería, no te preocupes – dijo Freddie

- Freddie - dijo Luciana acercándose a él rápidamente

- Y hablando de tonterías…-murmuro Carly

- Sam es una loca – dijo Luciana

- Mira quien lo dice – le respondió Carly defendiendo a su amiga

- No te metas Shay – dijo Luciana – me da igual lo que creas, su amiguita no es tan dulce como lo creen, me hablo feo hace un rato, y me dijo cosas sin sentido, después de que yo tan amablemente me disculpe con ella ayer, ¡me empezó a amenazar!

- ¡Ay por favor! – dijeron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- ¿No me creen? – dijo Luciana

- Nadie te cree ni el abc – dijo Carly como lo más obvio

- Y de seguro le hiciste algo para que reaccione así Luciana – dijo Freddie

- Claro que no – dijo Luciana

- Hola, Carly, tonto y loca – dijo Sam viendo a Luciana

- Ahí está, dile a ellos lo que me dijiste hace un rato – dijo Luciana señalando a Sam

- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Sam confundida - ¿le dio su ataque de nuevo?

- ¡Tú me amenazaste! – dijo Luciana

- Ah eso, bueno si lo tomaste como una amenaza, no me importa – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Creo que ya nos aburrimos de esto, así que… ¿nos vamos chicos? – dijo Carly

- Sí, vámonos – dijo Freddie cansado también

- Adiós – dijo Sam marchándose con sus amigos

- Claro que fue una amenaza – dijo Luciana para sí misma

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – pregunto Carly mientras caminaban

- Que se quitara del camino, me estaba estorbando – dijo Sam sin importancia

- Enserio está loca – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Claro que sí – respondió Sam de la misma manera

Después de unas horas más, Freddie estaba en el gimnasio, igual que la vez pasada golpeando un saco de arena, porque Sam no llegaba, hasta que…

- ¿Estas listo? – dijo Sam entrando y caminando hasta donde estaba Freddie

- Pensé que no vendrías hoy – dijo Freddie observándola

- ¿Y no poder disfrutar verte caer? – dijo Sam – no voy hacer eso

Sam no se estaba comportando normal, quería intentar tratar a Freddie como lo hacía antes, burlándose, y jugueteando, pero no lo conseguía, ya que parecía que lo trataba fríamente y aunque lo intentara, se veía triste

- Te dije que mejore mucho – dijo Freddie

- Sí…no lo creo, tonto – dijo Sam

- Probemos – dijo Freddie dándose cuenta que Sam ya no era la misma persona

Mientras en casa de Luciana…

- Creo que tú misma te metiste en el hoyo hermana – dijo Luciana revisando la computadora de Alice – esto se pondrá bueno – dijo sonriendo

Luciana saco su celular y empezó a marcar – Nicole

- ¿Lu? – respondió Nicole - ¿pasa algo?

- Sí – dijo Luciana sonriendo – necesito que me acompañes a ver a un tal… Nevel…

- Ok, espera y te voy a buscar – respondió Nicole

- Te esperaré – dijo Luciana sonriendo más y cortando la llamada – ahora entiendo todo, que inteligentes fueron…

Después de minutos en el gimnasio, Sam y Freddie estaban luchando, ambos muy parejos, Sam quería darle como sea, estaba muy enojada porque realmente estaba enamorada de él, ya ni siquiera recordaba desde cuándo; sólo lo sabía y también sabía que lo que le había dicho Luciana era cierto, en su mente y corazón sólo iba a estar Carly, aunque no era verdad, pero ella así lo creía, tantos años de estar ilusionado con ella, tantos intentos para ser su novio, tantos movimientos para poder acercarse más a ella, esos pensamientos a Sam la estaban matando, porque Freddie,llego a ser el casi novio de Carly, y aun no entendía por qué termino con ella, ¿por lo que le dijo Sam?,¿de que no lo quería a él, sino lo que había hecho por ella?, todo estaba saliendo a su mente en ese momento, recuerdos, anécdotas, imágenes, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, eso era lo que más odiaba, el hecho de que Freddie la pusiera así , ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?, ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente o peor aún, de su corazón?,¿!Por qué no podía ganar esta estúpida pelea!... En ese momento le falló un movimiento, ¡sólo uno! un movimiento basto para que Sam se desarmara y Freddie la derribara, pero, ambos se cayeron esta vez y Freddie sobre ella, en una posición muy comprometedora…

- Te dije que había mejorado – dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos y agitado, estaban tan cerca, que sentía ver a través de sus ojos

Estaban muy cerca, era una sensación extraña, ¡Rayos iba a pasar otra vez!, pero fue diferente, porque esta vez fue Sam quien lo beso antes que Freddie pudiera siquiera pensarlo, fue una gran sorpresa para él, ¡Sam lo beso!, y por supuesto él correspondió el beso, se sentían tan cercanos, hasta que Sam se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y encontró la manera de golpear con su puño el estómago de Freddie, haciendo que se separara de ella, y provocándole mucho dolor también…

- Auch – se quejó Freddie

- Quítate – dijo Sam empujándolo y levantándose, muy apenada por lo que había pasado – nunca y escúchalo bien Benson, nunca vas a derrotarme, no lo hiciste antes, no lo harás ahora – decía enojada por haber perdido el control otra vez – así que mejor sigue babeando por Carly, que a fin de cuentas… es verdad – dijo marchándose enojada, triste, aun sin poder entender todos los sentimientos que la invadían

- Sam…- decía Freddie todavía adolorido viendo por donde se había ido ella – ¿babear por Carly?, ¿Qué… significa?

Mientras Sam salía del gimnasio a prisa, marcó un numero en su celular, estaba harta, debía hacer algo…

- Necesito hablar contigo, urgente, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me ayudarías aunque sea la cosa más ridícula?, lo necesito ahora

- Nos vemos en licuados locos – respondió Andrés por su celular sonriendo y luego de cortar la llamada hizo otra – Luciana, creo que funciono está vez – dijo sonriendo aún más

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Luciana sonriendo – hoy es nuestro día de suerte

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio de información? – se escuchó decir a Nevel en el teléfono

- Adiós Andrés, tengo asuntos que atender y recuerda el plan – dijo Luciana cortando la llamada

Después de varias horas, Alice entro a su computadora y se dio cuenta que alguien la había revisado, en especial un archivo que era importante

- Ay no, Luciana – dijo Alice preocupada – Carly, contesta…- decía llamando por su celular

- Hola – dijo Carly

- Estas en problemas – dijo Alice

- ¿Qué paso ahora? – dijo Carly preocupada

- Luciana encontró el archivo de mi computadora – respondió Alice – el archivo de la información académica de Nevel

- Ay no – dijo Carly en shock – estoy frita, pequeño enano, él hablará, ¡Por qué no borraste ese archivo!

- ¿Ahora yo soy la culpable de tus desgracias? – respondió Alice sarcásticamente – te recuerdo, que tú me lo enviaste

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Carly – perdón, es sólo que…cada vez que estoy tan cerca… algo me impide continuar, ahora debo preocuparme por tu loca hermana

- Lo siento – dijo Alice – pero no te des por vencida, además… te voy a ayudar ahora ¿no?

- Gracias – dijo Carly

Ya a la noche, Sam estaba muy confundida, no se sentía bien, sobre todo por lo que había hecho, necesitaba hablar con alguien y después de lo que sucedió en licuados locos, supo que Alice no era una opción ya, además extrañaba hablar con Carly, ella no tenia la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, extrañaba a su amiga, era como su hermana, y las cosas con Freddie la habían alejado un poco de ella, era hora de hablar de una vez por todas, así que se dirigió a su departamento, estaba cien por siento segura que Freddie no iría, así que no había ningún problema…

- Hola – dijo Sam entrando al departamento de su mejor amiga

- ¡Sam! – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver como estabas – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Ay que linda gracias – dijo Carly - ¿ya te vas? – dijo apurada

- Ah… ¿te pasa algo? – dijo Sam sentándose en el sofá

- No nada – decía Carly caminando de un lado a otro

- Pues yo te veo muy nerviosa – dijo Sam

- Ay claro que no – dijo Carly sentándose al lado de su amiga, pero moviendo mucho una pierna

- Ok, o estas nerviosa, o tu pierna tiene inicios de licuadora – dijo Sam mirándola

- Ok, si estoy nerviosa – dijo Carly levantándose y de nuevo caminando de un lado a otro

- Tranquila – decía Sam sorprendida viendo a su amiga

- ¿Y si me voy a Yakima con mi abuelo por unos días? – murmuraba Carly preocupada como si estuviera sola – no, eso sería una locura

- Creo que sí – dijo Sam sin ser escuchada

- Debajo de mi cama hay mucho espacio – seguía diciendo Carly caminado hacia la cocina – no, pero ¿y cuando quiera ir al baño?

- Carly – trataba de llamar su atención Sam

- Spencer tenía un amigo en…no, igual tengo que ir a la escuela – seguía diciendo Carly tras el mostrador de la cocina, mientras Sam se sentó frente a ella

- ¿Hola? – seguía diciendo Sam tratando de llamar la atención

- ¿Si digo que estoy enferma? – seguía hablando sola Carly – no, ¡no puedo mentir!

- Carly quiero hablar contigo – dijo Sam

- ¿Freddie seguirá teniendo su disfraz de afro? – seguía hablando Carly

- ¿Quieres escucharme? – pidió Sam

- Puedo pedirle a la señora Benson el numero de Bala humo – dijo Carly pensando

- ¡CARLY ESCUCHAME! – grito Sam

- Estoy muy nerviosa y tú me sales con que quieres hablar Sam – decía Carly caminando de un lado a otro

- Es importante – dijo Sam

- Bueno dilo – dijo Carly sin importancia – creo que la idea del disfraz es buena – seguía hablando

- Oye – seguía pidiendo atención Sam

- Una zanahoria, el disfraz de una zanahoria – dijo Carly hablándole a la nada

- ¡CARLY; FREDDIE Y YO NOS BESAMOS! – dijo Sam alzando la voz

- Ah que bien – dijo Carly sin importancia - ¿o un brócoli?

- En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos….- decía Sam contando

- ¡Tú y Freddie se besaron!...- exclamo Carly dándose cuenta

- Dos veces – dijo Sam

- Dos ve…ay no, a mi me da un paro cardiaco – decía Carly sorprendida y marchándose a sentar en el sillón

- Ay si, y a mi que me parta un tren ¿no? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente sentándose a su lado

- ¿Cuándo paso? – pregunto Carly más calmada

- El segundo, hace un rato, y el primero, el día de la competencia de canto y baile – dijo Sam

- Ha pasado casi una semana y no me has… ¿hace un rato? – dijo Carly dándose cuenta

- Sí, cuando estábamos en el gimnasio – dijo Sam apenada

- Wow, enserio me perdí de mucho – dijo Carly viendo a Sam de esa manera - ¿Cómo te sientes amiga?

- Rara, confundida, y…no se – dijo Sam haciendo una mueca

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – dijo Carly, no enojada, más bien dándole apoyo

- ¿Qué parte de bese a Freddie no entendiste? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – era…complicado, no sabia como ibas a responderme

- Soy tu mejor amiga, la mejor amiga de ambos, ¿Por qué no confiaron en mí? – dijo Carly

- Lo siento – dijo Sam – se lo dije a Alice pero…

- Alto, alto, alto – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿Alice lo sabía?, ¿le dijiste a Alice y no a tu mejor amiga?

- Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y tú paras más ocupada que el presidente a veces – dijo Sam

- Bueno eso es comprensible – dijo Carly pensándolo mejor

- De hecho…iba a decírselo a ella, ahora, pero….paso algo que hará que no me hable nunca – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Carly preocupada

- Pues….

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Carly estaba en su casillero cuando Freddie se le acerca…

- Carly – dijo Freddie llegando - ¿Haz hablado con Sam?

- Ayer – dijo Carly seria

- ¿Y no vino contigo? – dijo Freddie

- ¿La ves aquí? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – escucha Freddie…lamento haber estado tan ocupada para no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Freddie

- Ya se que Sam y tú se besaron – dijo Carly mirándolo – y… ¡dos veces!

- Ouh, ahora se de lo que hablas – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

- ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Carly

- Muy confundido – dijo Freddie – tengo que hablar con ella, especialmente por lo de ayer

- Sí, lo sé, pero Freddie…- decía Carly

- Oh ahí esta – dijo Freddie viéndola llegar – voy a hablar con ella

- No, Freddie, no creo….- trato de decir Carly pero Freddie ya se había ido en busca de Sam que estaba cerca de la entrada

- Tú, ven aquí ahora – dijo Luciana a los cinco segundos que Carly se quedo sola

- Oh no – se quejo Carly – Luciana tengo clases ok, adiós

- Ah, no, no, no – dijo Luciana deteniéndola – vienes o ya sabes lo que va a pasar

- Lo supuse – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – esta bien, voy – dijo marchándose con ella después de dar una mirada a sus amigos y suspirando

Mientras Freddie se acerco a Sam que trataba de no mirarlo…

- Sam – dijo Freddie

- Hola – dijo Sam avanzando hacia su casillero sin darle importancia

- Am… ¿estas bien? – dijo Freddie siguiéndola

- Sí, si, estoy bien – dijo Sam abriendo su casillero y sin mirarlo

- Carly me dijo que…ya sabe lo que paso – dijo Freddie apenado

- Aja – respondió Sam como si nada – debía decírselo

- Sí, lo se, es nuestra mejor amiga, y prometimos no ocultarle nada – dijo Freddie - ¿estas segura que estas bien? – dijo observando su comportamiento

- Sí, y Freddie, lo de ayer, bórralo por siempre de tu cerebro si es que lo tienes ok – dijo Sam de una

- No te entiendo – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Volvamos a nuestra realidad, tú me odias, yo te odio y seguirás ilusionado con Carly siempre, nada ah cambiado – dijo Sam haciendo una mueca – lo que paso ayer y lo que paso hace una semana fue una tontería ok – dijo Sam volteándose y cerrando su casillero – ahora déjame sola

- No creo que fuera una tontería – dijo Freddie acercándose – algo muy…no se si extraño sea la palabra, pero nos esta pasando y…yo…

- Freddie esfúmate de mi vista ahora, me estas fastidiando – dijo Sam de una para alejarlo

- Sam…- trato de decir Freddie

- Creo que no la oíste, dijo que te fueras – decía Andrés llegando y acercándose a ellos enojado

- Y tú sigues metiéndote en conversaciones que no te importan – dijo Freddie fastidiado – el que debería irse es otro

- ¿Te esta molestando? – le pregunto Andrés a Sam

- No es…- trato de decir Sam

- ¡Que te importa lo que hacemos los dos! – dijo Freddie fastidiado – vete de aquí

- Disculpa, pero yo debo estar al lado de mi novia – dijo Andrés resaltando lo ultimo y sonriendo

- Já, ya estas borracho – dijo Freddie burlándose – deja de alucinar

- No estoy alucinando, para nada – dijo Andrés triunfante

- ¿Sam puedes creer que este…? – decía Freddie, pero paro porque veía que Sam desviaba la mirada y no se burlaba para nada - ¿Sam?

- ¿Sigues creyendo que alucino? – pregunto Andrés sonriendo

- No, no – dijo Freddie en shock, buscando la mirada de Sam – dime que no es cierto

- Pues…- trataba de decir Sam, no era posible, ella nunca se sentía mal por nada, le daba igual la opinión de las personas pero esta vez era diferente, ¡esta vez era Freddie!

- No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie Sam – dijo Andrés – sólo que entienda de una vez que no estas sola

- Es increíble – decía Freddie negando con la cabeza y sin poder creerlo, de hecho estaba molesto

- Fue algo…- trato de decir Sam

- ¿Hiciste eso para evadirme? – dijo Freddie molesto a Sam

- Claro que no tonto – dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño

- ¡A entonces me vas a decir que de un momento a otro te enamoraste de este! – exclamo Freddie molesto

- Oye ya déjala en paz – dijo Andrés

- Tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Freddie enojado acercándose a Andrés

- ¡Ya!, alto los dos, actúan ridículos, ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Sam sorprendida y deteniendo a Freddie

- Tú no…- trataba de decir Freddie

- Cállate – dijo Sam mirándolo – Andrés quiero hablar con Freddie, a solas

- Ah claro que no – dijo Andrés - ¿crees que te voy a dejar sola con él?

- ¿Te da miedo que te robe a tu "novia"? – dijo Freddie burlándose mientras Sam lo miraba enojada

- Tú…- trato de decir Andrés

- ¡Ya!, enserio – dijo Sam fastidiada – Andrés, esta bien, hablamos después

- Ok – dijo Andrés acercándose y besando a Sam en la mejilla – nos vemos al rato

Luego de unos segundos….

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Freddie siendo obvio y enojado

- No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada – aclaro Sam

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso – dijo Freddie negando

- Pues ya lo hice – dijo Sam sin ningún sentimiento

- ¡No puedes besar dos veces a un chico y luego salir con otro! – exclamo Freddie aturdido

- Error, no puedo salir con un chico y luego besar a otro, yo lo hice antes ¿contento? – dijo Sam

- Sabes que, esto realmente es tonto – dijo Freddie enojado – y si no quieres aceptar lo que esta pasando, es porque tienes miedo

- ¡No tengo miedo! – dijo Sam

- ¡Demuéstralo entonces! – exclamo Freddie acercándose

- No, Freddie, aléjate – decía Sam separándose y nerviosa

- ¡Ves lo que digo! – decía Freddie aun enojado

- Yo…- trataba de decir Sam – ¡tengo novio! – fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, aunque lamentaba haberlo dicho

- Sí, ahora lo se, y sabes que, quédate con él, y a mi no me vuelvas a hablar nunca – dijo Freddie muy enojado marchándose de ahí

- Lo se – dijo Sam para sí misma triste

- Acabo de ver a Freddie marchándose enojado y…no me suena a buena noticia – dijo Alice apareciendo y viendo a Sam - ¿alguna idea? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Es que…ya todo volvió a la normalidad – dijo Sam evadiéndola

- ¿Normalidad?, ¿enserio?, ¿de que normalidad hablas?- dijo Alice confundida - ¿y por qué vi a Andrés feliz hace un rato?, espera – dijo dándose cuenta mientras Sam entrecerraba los ojos – Freddie molesto, Andrés feliz, normalidad, tú…. ¡Sam! – exclamo entendiendo todo

- Ahora ya no es un secreto – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo nerviosa

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Alice sorprendida

- A ver, antes de que explotes, déjame explicarte como están las cosas ¿si? – dijo Sam

- Bueno empieza – pidió Alice

Con Carly…

- Lindo lugar escogiste – decía Carly sarcásticamente mientras miraba la parte trasera de la escuela

- No creo que sea importante eso para ti ahora – dijo Luciana siendo obvia

- No se de lo que hablas – dijo Carly preocupada

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Luciana divertida – tal vez el nombre de Nevel te suene ¿cierto?

- Sólo es un enano traidor y mentiroso – dijo Carly molesta

- Exacto, y lo odias ¿no? – dijo Luciana

- Todos lo odian – dijo Carly como lo más obvio

- ¿Así? – dijo Luciana – y si lo odias, y es el mayor enemigo de iCarly ¿Por qué le mandaste un saludo especial?, vi los videos – dijo sonriendo

- Ah pues…- trataba de explicar Carly

- Yo respondo – dijo Luciana – eso lo hiciste SÓLO para pagarle un favor ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly tratando de disimular – estas hablando cosas sin sentido

- Ayer lo fui a ver Carly – dijo Luciana sonriendo – me lo dijo

- Tonto Nevel – murmuro Carly

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Luciana

- Oye, Nevel, nos odia ¿si?, seguro te invento algo y tú estas confundiendo todo – dijo Carly

- ¿Inventando? – dijo Luciana divertida – ¿crees que sólo hable con él? no, no, Carly, es sólo el comienzo, aun hay más información que encontré

- Valla que haz estado ocupada – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- ¿Poner a Gibby como presidente del comité del baile de grado te resulto? – pregunto Luciana aun más divertida mientras Carly se quedo con la boca abierta – así es niña, lo se todo, hable con todo el comité, además hable con el hermano mayor del amigo de Freddie, no fue gracias a él que consiguió el gimnasio gratis ¿cierto? – decía Luciana más divertida aun - ¿y los ensayos de baile en tu casa?, enserio Carly, si que te esforzaste – termino de decir Luciana

- Ah…yo…ah…- tartamudeaba Carly

- Y además el hecho de…

- ¡ENTENDI! – dijo Carly cortándola

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaste que te duraría el secretito eh? – dijo Luciana divertida

- Más que esto, creo yo – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Pero sí, te esforzaste mucho – dijo Luciana

- Al grano Luciana, supongo que quieres algo a cambio – dijo Carly

- Exacto – dijo Luciana sonriendo – pero, no lo entiendo, al parecer lo que querías de un inicio, se cumplió, ¿Por qué continuaste con "la sorpresa de Adam"?

- ¿Acaso te importa? – dijo Carly fastidiada – por eso no lo entiendes, tu nunca vas a querer a nadie de verdad, como yo lo hago

- Que cursi eres Carly – dijo Luciana divertida

- Piensa lo que quieras – dijo Carly molesta

- Esta bien, pero ahora la parte que más me gustará – dijo Luciana

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Carly

- Que dejes de ser la mejor amiga de Sam Puckett – dijo Luciana divertida

- Já, estas muy loca Luciana – dijo Carly – no voy hacer eso

- Lo harás – dijo Luciana - no le hablarás hasta que yo te lo diga, ya no serás su amiga

- No, claro que no – dijo Carly – no voy a dejar a Sam sola, no ahora

- Harás eso, si quieres que no le diga a todos tu secreto, especialmente a tus amigos, te odiarían si supieran que le haz estado ocultando cosas – dijo Luciana

- Eres una bruja – dijo Carly enojada

- Me pregunto como se pondrá Adam cuando le cuente que usaste su nombre para….

- ¡Ya! – dijo Carly rendida – entendí

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Luciana

- Lo haré – dijo Carly rendida y triste

- Genial – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Pero no dejare a medias lo que estoy haciendo – dijo Carly muy segura – no me importa si dejo de ser la mejor amiga de los dos, Sam y Freddie serán felices juntos, y ni tú ni Andrés, impedirán eso

- Ya lo estamos haciendo – dijo Luciana sonriendo – sabia que Alice no podría hacerlo sola, ahora estamos parejos

- Ah no – dijo Carly sonriendo – eso es lo que tú crees, ¿pensabas que era dos contra dos?

- ¿No es así? – dijo Luciana parando de sonreír

- Es tres contra dos – dijo Carly sonriendo

**:O lamento dejarlo ahí, pero era necesario, ¿Qué les pareció la ultima parte?, ¿Quién ya tenia una idea de esto?, ya se irán aclarando las ideas en los siguientes capítulos, y ya se acerca el final también, bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, son grandiosos, ya tengo mas de 350 comentarios, y eso me pone supermegaultra emocionada, gracias a todos, oh y LuSeddie, gracias por tu comentario, hola! Y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia a penas la leíste, fue una gran motivación leer tu comentario de verdad, a splashface, tuuuuu siempre me alegras jeje, gracias por tu review, y nominarme en esa categoría, fue lindo leerlo, suerte en la escuela :D, así que chicos, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan la historia que ya casi termina, suerte a todos y gracias otra vez :D, me gustaría responderles a todos, pero lo hare pronto ¿si?, cuídense **

**Continuacion: **

- ¿Entonces no son novios realmente? – pregunto Alice

- Es sólo actuación – aclaro Sam

- Me vas a decir ahora mismo quien es la tercera persona metida en todo este alboroto Alice – dijo Luciana enojada

- ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? – dijo Sam confundida

- Ya no somos amigas – dijo Carly triste

- Me siento muy mal – dijo Sam triste

- ¡Estoy a un hilo de asesinar a Luciana! – dijo Alice enojada

- Ya no eres la misma persona – dijo Alice mirando a Andrés – ya no se quien eres – dijo triste

- ¡Deja de golpear ese saco de arena y haz algo Freddie! – dijo Alice a punto de estallar

- Enserio estoy enamorado de ella – dijo Freddie lamentándose

- Dile que todo esta bien, por favor – decía Carly tiernamente

- No te entiendo, no hablas con ella, pero me pides que la ayude – dijo Adam – yo se que ella sigue siendo tu mejor amiga

- ¡Sam te necesita! – dijo Alice

- ¡La bruja de tu hermana es la culpable! – exclamo Carly

- Se acabo – dijo Alice cansada de una vez – me harte, ¡ustedes son más difíciles que Arnol y Helga juntos!

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Freddie

- ¡Esta enamorada de ti también! – dijo Alice explotando de una – es sólo que piensa que sigues ilusionado con Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido


	25. ¿Todo se terminó?

**¡Hola!, ok antes que me golpeen y me quieran tirar una piedra xD!, tengo una explicación, era para publicar este capitulo hace dos semanas, ¿Qué paso?, mi linda hermana mayor (legal, porque tengo hermanas de cariño por otros sitios xD) pues…perdió la memoria USB donde estaba este capitulo y solo faltaban un par de paginas para terminarlo ¬¬ lo busque por todos lados y no lo encontré, ¿después?, tuve que salir de viaje, así que mi búsqueda se congelo, intente escribirlo de nuevo, pero no me salía como lo había hecho antes, cuando regrese del viaje, ¿Qué paso?, me enferme y sigo así ¬¬ así que peor, no escribía nada, estaba muy enojada, y hace unos días, encontré la memoria, tirada hacia el fondo de mi cama, (no se que tenia que hacer ahí), en fin, pude terminar el capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero si quieren venganza, péguenle a mi hermana jaja ok no, bueno, espero que les guste porque es el capitulo por el que más eh sufrido y eh llorado creo jaja **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

"**¿Todo se terminó?" ****_**

- Dime de una vez, ¿Por qué te pusiste de novia con Andrés? – dijo Alice

- Sólo esta fingiendo, yo se lo pedí – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- ¿Entonces… no son novios realmente? – pregunto Alice

- Es sólo actuación – aclaro Sam

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice confundida

- Aunque suene desquiciado, tu loca hermana tiene razón – dijo Sam – él esta enamorado de Carly, no de mí

- ¿Y por eso finges que Andrés es tu novio? – dijo Alice molesta

- Oye, no hay tiempo de celos – dijo Sam –sabes que solamente hago esto por emergencia, lo siento

- No, es que no me molesta que estés con Andrés aunque sea falsamente, me molesta que…- decía Alice – que…lo hagas porque Luciana te lo dijo

- Alice…- decía Sam

- Y…me molesta también que…después de todo, siga enamorado de ti – dijo Alice triste

- Sabes que no intento…

- Lo sé – dijo Alice – no importa ya, eso es diferente, lo que realmente importa es que Freddie esta muy enojado

- Esta bien – dijo Sam

- ¡No lo esta! – exclamo Alice estresada - ¿hasta cuando van a estar así?, esta situación esta estresándome mucho y créeme, no lo hacia antes

- Bueno tú decidiste ayudarme, ¿no? – dijo Sam

- No sólo a ti – murmuro Alice

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Nada – dijo Alice - ¿y dónde esta Carly?

- No se, yo recién llegaba cuando pasó todo – dijo Sam – pero sabes que, por una parte estoy aliviada, Carly ya sabe que Freddie y yo nos besamos

- ¿Así? – dijo Alice un tanto preocupada – de casualidad…am…no se… ¿le dijiste que lo sabia? – pregunto nerviosa

- Sí, quizá lo comente – dijo Sam

- Oh, va a matarme – murmuro Alice – debo irme, adiós, pero no creas que esta conversación se quedara así – dijo marchándose a prisa

- Ah… ¿ok? – respondió Sam confundida

Alice iba en busca de Carly, cuando la encontró por un pasillo con Luciana, regresando del patio…

- Recuerda lo que te dije – repetía Luciana sonriendo

- Lo se – dijo Carly rendida

- ¡Carly! – dijo Alice

- Ah, hermanita que bueno que estas aquí – dijo Luciana sarcásticamente – Carly se quedo sin amigas y creo que necesita una – dijo riendo

- No entendiendo – dijo Alice - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Luciana? – dijo molesta – ahora por tu culpa Andrés y Sam están fingiendo salir

- Esa es otra cosa que no se como solucionar – dijo Carly pensando

- Alice, entiéndelo – decía Luciana fingiendo ternura – linda, ese chico nunca te va a amar como tú a él – dijo divertida al final – deja de ilusionarte

- ¿Qué tú que? – dijo Carly sorprendida al final

- Oh, ¿no lo sabias? – dijo Luciana divertida a Carly – Alice ha estado enamorada de Andrés desde que lo vio – decía Luciana sonriendo con malicia mientras Alice desviaba la vista y estaba muy apenada y triste

- Alice…- decía Carly viéndola - ¿es verdad?

- Eso que importa – dijo Luciana riendo, mientras Alice estaba a punto de llorar – pierde el tiempo fijándose en un chico que sólo la mira como una niña

Alice salió de allí corriendo, estaba demasiado apenada como para seguir escuchando algo así

- Alice espera – dijo Carly, cuando esta ya se había ido – eres muy mala Luciana, y lo peor es que eres mucho más mala con la única persona que no te odia ni un poco, ¡Alice es tu hermana!

- Ojala hubiera sido ella la que…- trato de decir Luciana pero paro porque vio la cara de confusión de Carly – no me importa lo que pase con ella, ¿entiendes?

- Cometes un grave error – dijo Carly antes de marcharse en busca de Alice

Después de unos minutos en la cancha de básquet…

- Te encontré – dijo Carly sentándose a su lado

- Felicidades – dijo Alice sarcásticamente aun con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? – pregunto Carly – sabes, si tal vez lo hubieras dicho…esto seria diferente ahora

- No Carly, seria igual – dijo Alice triste – Luciana tiene razón

- Estabas enamorada de él y aun así…escuchabas todo lo que te decía de Sam – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- Porque a pesar de todo, era su amiga – dijo Alice tiernamente – verlo feliz era lo que más me gustaba

- Pero…

- Carly, tú lo sabes al igual que yo, cuando quieres a una persona…lo único que importa es que sea feliz – dijo Alice tratando de sonreír

- Lo sé – dijo Carly sonriendo – claro que lo sé… no entiendo por qué te trata mal – dijo después de unos segundos – eres su hermana y una muy linda persona

- Supongo que necesitaba buscar con quien desquitarse – dijo Alice triste – Luciana, no siempre fue así

- ¿Te refieres a que no siempre fue una bruja y una loca desquiciada? – dijo Carly molesta

- No…- decía Alice – ella era…diferente, es una larga historia

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – dijo Andrés acercándose - ¿estas bien? – dijo viendo a Alice

- Si…- decía Alice evadiéndolo

- No, no lo esta y si todavía tienes un poco de cariño por tu mejor amiga, te recomiendo que hables con ella – dijo Carly levantándose

- Carly…- decía Alice

- Estarás bien – dijo Carly a punto de marcharse – ah, por cierto, Andrés

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Andrés

- Eres un idiota – dijo Carly y después se marcho

- Ah… ¿gracias? – dijo Andrés sarcásticamente

- No necesito que hables conmigo – dijo Alice

- ¿Estabas llorando? – dijo Andrés sentándose a su lado

- ¿Acaso te importa eso? – dijo Alice triste

- Sé que ya no somos tan…unidos, pero…a pesar de todo…eres mi amiga – dijo Andrés sentándose a su lado – y me importas mucho

- Te extraño, sabes – dijo Alice viéndolo – y me gustaría que vuelva mi mejor amigo

- Yo sigo aquí – dijo Andrés

- Ya no eres la misma persona – dijo Alice mirando a Andrés – ya no se quien eres – dijo triste

- ¿Sólo porque estoy luchando por lo que quiero? – dijo Andrés

- Porque estas actuando con los ojos cerrados – dijo Alice – no puedes obligar a alguien a quererte de esa manera, ¿dices que amas a Sam?, no lo creo, porque estas sobre ella a costa de su felicidad, si no te importa que ella este triste con tal de que tú estés feliz, no eres la persona que creí que eras – dijo triste y marchándose dejando a Andrés pensativo

Después de varios minutos…

- Hey - dijo Sam acercándose al casillero de Carly – creo que habrá un cambio de planes para el show de esta noche, debo hablar contigo

- Hoy no habrá show Sam – dijo Carly seria

- ¿Te enteraste lo que paso con el tonto? – dijo Sam

- No, pero lo supongo – dijo Carly

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Sam confundida

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste, eso es lo que me pasa – dijo Carly tratando de sonar molesta para iniciar lo que Luciana le había pedido

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Lo de Andrés, lo de Freddie y que no me hayas contado todo lo que sucedía y hayas preferido a Alice que a mí – dijo Carly enojada

- ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? – dijo Sam confundida

- Porque no actuaste como una mejor amiga real – dijo Carly enojada, pero estaba muy triste por dentro – pensé que confiabas en mí, ¡lo prometiste!, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo fue una perdida de tiempo el pasar contigo

- ¡Oye! – dijo Sam muy sorprendida

- Ya no somos amigas – dijo Carly triste

- ¡Pues si eso quieres, no me importa! – dijo Sam marchándose y fingiendo enojo aunque también le dolía lo que Carly había dicho

- Lo siento Sam – dijo Carly murmurando y triste cuando esta se marchó

Después que termino la escuela, en casa de los Shay…

- Hola hermanita – dijo Spencer llegando a la sala y viendo a Carly en el sillón

- Hola – dijo Carly sin ganas y triste

- Wow, ¿Qué paso? – dijo Spencer sorprendido y sentándose a su lado

- Nada – dijo Carly aun triste

- ¿Y Sam y Freddie? – dijo Spencer confundido – deberían estar aquí, ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo un poco asustado - ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo ya un poco desquiciado pensando que estaba en otra dimensión

- Cálmate – dijo Carly rodando los ojos - sigues aquí

- Ok – dijo Spencer aun mirando a su alrededor asustado

- ¿Spencer…? – decía Carly mirando a su hermano - si tuviera que irme para ser feliz pero no puedo hacerlo más que con tu ayuda, ¿lo harías?

- ¿Te quieres ir a Yakima? – dijo Spencer aterrado – lo sabia ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo asustado de nuevo

- ¡OYE LOCO CALMATE! – dijo Carly fastidiada

- Bueno entonces…- decía Spencer - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues…me refiero a que si serias capaz de alejarte de mi, tan sólo por que yo este feliz – dijo Carly no tan contenta

- A eso se le dice amor – dijo Spencer sonriendo a su hermana – es la clase de cosas que se hacen si quieres a alguien, por supuesto que lo haría

- ¿No serias mala persona verdad? – dijo Carly bajando la mirada

- Claro que no – dijo Spencer – de hecho seria una gran persona

- No habrá iCarly por un tiempo – dijo Carly mirando a su hermano – Sam y yo ya no somos amigas

- ¿De verdad no estoy en otra dimensión? – dijo Spencer

- No – dijo Carly muy triste

- ¿Quieres un abrazo? – pregunto Spencer

- Sí, mucho – dijo Carly abrazando a su hermano mayor

En el gimnasio, Freddie estaba entrenando solo, estaba que golpeaba y golpeaba el saco de arena, era lo único que hacia que se desquite de la tristeza y rabia que sentía en ese momento, ¿Cómo era posible?, estaba enamorado de Sam y ahora ella volvía a tener novio, bastante fue aceptar algo como eso, para que ahora suceda esto, odiaba sentir eso llamado celos, porque se imaginaba a Sam y Andrés juntos, tomándole la mano y besándola y odiaba esa sensación, tenia que ser él en esa escena, tenia que ser él quien la tomara de la mano y la besara, no otra persona, se acabo, ya no le importaba nada, estaba demasiado enojado para pensar bien, por otro lado estaba Sam en su casa, de igual o peor manera, Carly ya no era su amiga, Freddie tampoco y bueno, lo segundo lo entendía, ¿Pero Carly por qué?, justo cuando necesitaba a su amiga, en ese momento la perdía, todo se estaba saliendo de control y se sentía muy sola, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueran ellos, estaba enamorada de Freddie y siempre lo había guardado, pero ya no podía más y sí, la verdad era que estaba demasiado asustada como para entender que eso no era nada loco y si podía pasar, y Carly…su hermana de siempre, ahora estaba enojada y no tenia con quien compartir lo que sentía…todo estaba muy raro…

- ¿Contenta? – dijo Luciana divertida entrando al cuarto de Alice

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo Alice fastidiada

- Decirte hermanita querida que vamos ganando – dijo Luciana

- No me voy a dar por vencida tan pronto Luciana – dijo Alice enfrentándola

- Lo harás – dijo Luciana enojada

- Todo esto ya no tiene que ver con Freddie ¿cierto?, se trata de mi ahora ¿no es así? – dijo Alice entendiendo

- Claro que no, esto tiene que ver con todos ustedes – dijo Luciana enojada

- ¡Deja de buscar culpables para sentirte mejor Lu! – exclamo Alice – eso no hará que él vuelva

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Luciana muy enojada–no sabes lo que estas diciendo

- Claro que lo sé, yo también lo extraño y no por eso voy a ponerme a tratar a la gente como tú lo haces – dijo Alice – por favor…- decía tiernamente – éramos las mejores amigas hasta que…

- Hasta que arruinaste mi vida – dijo Luciana enojada, pero parecía triste

- ¡Yo no fui la culpable de que se fuera Luciana y lo sabes! – dijo Alice – no arruines así la felicidad de Freddie y Sam por algo que no tiene remedio, no seas egoísta

- Me vas a decir ahora mismo quien es la tercera persona metida en todo este alboroto Alice – dijo Luciana enojada

- Nunca – dijo Alice – es nuestra única esperanza

- ¡Ah!, te odio – dijo Luciana enojada – ojala hubieras sido tú la que se fuera de casa y no Kevin, ¡te odio! – dijo saliendo muy triste y enojada

- Yo no – dijo Alice muy triste

El fin de semana paso muy largo y aburrido, Carly seguía sin saber de Sam, Freddie no se había asomado al departamento de Carly, ni siquiera para saludar, Alice estaba muy triste por todo lo que pasaba y peor aun sabiendo que Andrés había conseguido lo que deseaba, así fuera actuación o no, el día lunes durante las clases, los tres amigos se habían topado en el pasillo frente a frente, fue una locura, Carly se dirigió a su casillero sin mirarlos, Sam hizo lo mismo, resaltando que su casillero estaba al lado, y fue incomodo no mirar a Carly ni saludarla como de costumbre, y Freddie también hizo lo mismo, sin dirigir una sola palabra, se marcho hacia su casillero, cuando Sam y Freddie terminaron de sacar sus cosas se dirigieron a clases, pero uno delante de otro, eran unos completos desconocidos ese día, y en el salón de clases ni siquiera se sentaron juntos, Sam se sentó sola en la parte de atrás, Carly con Gibby al medio y Freddie en la segunda fila con un niño que ni conocía…

- Muy bien niños ¿entendieron el tema? – pregunto la maestra

- Maestra una pregunta – alzo la mano una chica – no entiendo que tiene que ver el cuento que nos acaba de decir con la clase en general – dijo la chica muy confundida – esto es biología y nos acaba de relatar el cuento de los dos amigos y el oso

- Bueno quería que se distrajeran un poco, niña insensible – dijo la maestra un poco enojada

- Sólo pregunte – dijo la chica apenada

- Yo tengo una opinión – dijo Sam levantando la mano y todos se sorprendieron porque generalmente Sam nunca apoya en clase

- Sí dila – pidió la maestra

- El chico que se hizo el muerto, es la victima, porque el otro "supuesto amigo"- dijo mirando a Carly - en realidad lo abandono, y eso no hacen los amigos, así que estoy del lado de ese chico

- Pues yo creo que el otro chico, sí fue su amigo, pero seguramente le hizo algo malo y estaba molesto, seguro lo lastimo y por eso se trepo al árbol solo, él es la victima – dijo Freddie mirando a Sam – así que estoy del lado del chico de la rama ok

- Pues saben que – dijo Carly mirando esta vez a los dos un poco molesta –yo creo que el protagonista aquí es el oso

- ¿El oso? – dijo Gibby confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando

- Sí, el oso, piénsalo, fue la única persona madura capaz de decir y hacer lo correcto – dijo Carly mirando a sus amigos – le dijo al chico que se hacía el muerto que esa persona no le convenía y consiguió ese objetivo, seguramente conseguiría a alguien mejor que si lo quisiera – dijo mirando a Freddie y refiriéndose a Luciana – además, es muy inteligente como para saber quien esta muerto o no, pero aun así no se comió al chico ¿Por qué?, porque le importaba, y estaba haciendo algo bueno por él aunque no lo entendiera ahora – dijo mirando a Sam - creo que es el oso quien esta sufriendo más en este momento y lamentablemente nadie lo reconoce – dijo Carly

- De acuerdo… ¿Quién vota por volver a biología? – dijo la maestra viendo toda la confusión que pasaba

- Yo por favor – dijo Gibby levantando la mano al igual que toda la clase, menos Sam, Freddie y Carly que se miraron mutuamente

Después de horas por el pasillo, Freddie pasaba mientras Sam y Andrés estaban en la escalera…

- Entonces paso lo del entrenamiento y…- contaba Andrés a Sam hasta que se dio cuenta que Freddie pasaba y puso un brazo sobre Sam abrazándola y le empezó a sonreír

- Oye…- decía Sam incómoda

- No, por mi no se preocupen, me da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos y echando humo por dentro

- Nadie se esta preocupando por ti – dijo Andrés mirándolo – así que sigue avanzando y déjanos en paz a mi novia y a mi, queremos estar solos – dijo sonriendo

- Sí…primeramente es una escuela, así que si quieres estar solo con ella, deberían irse a otro lado, "disque señor inteligente" – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – y otra cosa, si lo que quieres es besarla, no te recomiendo que sea en una salida de emergencia, en el pasillo de la escuela o en un gimnasio, porque conociéndola, no creo que sea tu rostro el que vea cuando te bese…- dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¡Freddie te estas pasando! – dijo Sam levantándose y enfrentándolo

- ¡No tú te estas pasando! – dijo Freddie enojado - ¿acaso sabe lo que te gusta?, ¿Lo que no te gusta?, ¿sabe lo que te hace enojar o lo que amas?, ¡no sabe nada!

- ¡Es mi novia! – dijo Andrés

- Veremos por cuanto tiempo más – dijo Freddie más enojado marchándose

- Esto es tan ridículo – se quejo Sam

- Oye ya todo se terminara en…

- ¡Ay ya cállate Andrés! – dijo Sam también enojada marchándose

- ¿Y ahora yo? – dijo Andrés confundido quedándose sólo en medio del pasillo

En el patio de la escuela….

- ¿Sam? – dijo Alice encontrándola después de un rato - ¿no tienes clases de matemáticas?

- Oye tú te sabes todo mi horario ¿no? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Era parte del trato…- murmuro Alice – pero bueno dime ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dijo con voz normal

- No se… no quiero ir a clases, no me da ganas, soy Sam…listo – explico Sam como lo más obvio

- Seguro…- decía Alice sentándose a su lado - ¿enserio no es por Carly y Freddie?

- ¿Desde cuando se volvió todo tan complicado? – se quejo Sam

- Desde que tú lo ves de esa manera – dijo Alice tratando de que lo entendiera – ya no tienen 13 años, date cuenta

- Pues era más divertido a los 13 – dijo Sam recordando con una sonrisa

- ¿Y por qué no puede serlo ahora? – pregunto Alice – a ti lo único que te preocupa es lo que "supuestamente" Freddie siente por Carly cuando lo que siente no es mas que una linda amistad, el no esta enamorado de ella

- No, pero esta ilusionado, y es…es Carly, ¿me entiendes?, nunca podría competir con ella, no podría hacerlo, y además perdería, en el intento – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Lo ultimo que busca Carly es competencia ahora – dijo Alice – créeme, la pobre chica necesitara vacaciones después de todo esto

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Sam confundida

- Ella es tu mejor amiga – dijo Alice – sólo…confía en ella

- Ella misma lo dijo y cito:"Ya no somos amigas" – dijo Sam – no se tú, pero me sonó a que enserio ya no éramos amigas – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – y eso…

- ¿Te duele? – dijo Alice

- Pues…no entiendo porque se enojo conmigo si todo estaba bien antes, ella de la nada se…molesto…y…sí – afirmo Sam – es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que entramos al jardín de niños, es como mi hermana, no quiero que dejemos de serlo

- Carly enserio te adora – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Linda manera de demostrarlo – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- En parte es tu culpa por lenta y de ella igual, por lenta también – dijo Alice rodando los ojos

- ¿Seguimos hablando el mismo idioma? – dijo Sam confundida

- Sam…sólo confía en Carly, tú…ten paciencia – dijo Alice – es la única opción y por favor haz algo con Freddie – dijo cansada – no puedo creer que sigan así

- Las cosas como están – dijo Sam

Fueron pasando semanas, y las cosas seguían igual, Freddie de vez y en cuando hablaba con Carly, pues ellos no estaban peleados, pero las cosas no eran igual, él estaba demasiado enojado como para actuar amigable de nuevo, lo único que hacia saliendo de la escuela, era ir al gimnasio y desquitarse con todo, sólo eso lo tranquilizaba, Sam sin contar a Andrés se sentía sola, pues su mejor amiga ya no le hablaba y ni hablar de Freddie, que era peor, Carly estaba de un lado a otro tratando de terminar "su asunto" con ayuda de Alice y la tercera persona, siempre cuidándose de que Luciana no interviniera más, pero sobre todo sentía la gran necesidad de volver a ser la amiga de Sam, era lo que mas le dolía ahora, esa chica era su hermana prácticamente y el no poder decirle que la apoyaba, en momentos como los de ahora, le afectaba de verdad, una cosa era cierta, Carly quería mucho a Sam y eso ni Luciana ni nadie podía evitarlo; en la escuela, solo cruzaban miradas, pasaban al lado de la otra, se miraban de reojo, pero ni una ni otra decía nada, ambas se sentían igual de tristes, con Freddie era lo mismo, sinceramente la amistad de estos chicos estaba desapareciendo lenta y tristemente..

- Odio esto – dijo Sam que estaba sentada en la escalera

- ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas con Freddie y ya? – dijo Alice a su lado – no es justo lo que esta pasando

- Freddie esta equivocado conmigo – dijo Sam – y yo estoy loca por aceptar que estoy enamorada de él

- No estas loca y el no esta equivocado – dijo Alice - ¿Qué hay que hacer para que ambos entiendan eso?

De pronto sonó el timbre y Alice tenia clases…

- Sam debo irme pero…piensa bien por favor – dijo Alice levantándose y marchándose a su salón

- Me siento muy mal – dijo Sam triste cuando se quedo sola, mientras Carly, que estaba con Adam, desde su casillero la miraba y se sentía igual de mal por no poder acercarse y abrazarla

- Dile que todo esta bien, por favor – decía Carly tiernamente

- No te entiendo, no hablas con ella, pero me pides que la ayude – dijo Adam – yo se que ella sigue siendo tu mejor amiga

- Siempre será mi mejor amiga – dijo Carly triste

- ¿Carly que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por qué cosas tan raras vienen sucediendo?, se que sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir, y odio verte triste – dijo Adam

- Creo que perderé muchas cosas cuando se sepa todo Adam – dijo Carly

- Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea – dijo Adam

- Yo lo se – dijo Carly sonriendo – pero es algo…de mucha importancia para mi, y...espero que todo se arregle al final, no me gustaría alejarme de ti otra vez

- Eso no va a pasar – dijo Adam abrazándola

- Eso espero – dijo Carly no tan convencida abrazándolo igual

Después de horas que termino la escuela, en casa de los Shay tocaban la puerta

- Pase – dijo Carly desde el sofá

- ¡Estoy a un hilo de asesinar a Luciana! – dijo Alice enojada

- ¿Hola? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Carly esto se esta pasando de la raya enserio – dijo Alice mirándola y sentándose a su lado

- Se de lo que hablas – dijo Carly preocupada – "la persona" que conoces estuvo observando a Freddie, y yo también lo note Alice, ya no es el mismo, ah cambiado demasiado

- Tienes que hacer algo, Sam esta peor y necesita a su mejor amiga – dijo Alice

- Sabes que no puedo hablar con ella – dijo Carly

- ¡Sam te necesita! – dijo Alice

- ¡La bruja de tu hermana es la culpable! – exclamo Carly

- ¿Qué te dijo…? – pregunto Alice siendo obvia

- No pudimos hablar mucho – respondió Carly al instante

- Déjame hablar a mí – dijo Alice

- Imposible, Luciana lo notara, no quiero arriesgar a otra persona más – dijo Carly – sabes que esa persona es la única oportunidad que tenemos

- Pues no ha hecho mucho que digamos eh – dijo Alice rodando los ojos

- ¿Bromeas?, claro que me ayudo con información y además con ideas – dijo Carly – y pues ahora queda que haga lo que nos dijo ese día

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – pregunto Alice

- Supongo que esperar a que funcione – dijo Carly torciendo la boca

- ¿Y si no funciona? – pregunto Alice

- No se – dijo Carly preocupada negando con la cabeza

Mientras Freddie golpeaba el saco de arena en el gimnasio…

- Hey – dijo Sam entrando

- ¿Tú? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Hola – dijo Sam no tan convencida de haber ido

- ¿No tienes que ir a pasear con tu novio o algo así? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Deja el sarcasmo Freddietonto – dijo Sam de una manera extraña

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Freddie – y…¿Freddietonto?

- Ah…- decía Sam nerviosa

- ¿Vienes a decirme algo sí o no? – dijo Freddie fastidiado

- ¿Por qué tanto enojo? – dijo Sam como si nada

- Creo que tú lo sabes bien – dijo Freddie enojado

- Freddie…

- ¿Viniste a burlarte?, porque enserio no sé qué haces aquí – dijo Freddie molesto

- Pues…Carly no me habla y tú tampoco – dijo Sam un poco avergonzada – no es…una linda sensación, sólo quería que supieras que todo lo que hago es porque…

- Porque tienes miedo – dijo Freddie acercándose mucho a Sam – yo también, pero lo admito

- ¿Y si lo admito me dejas tranquila? – dijo Sam nerviosa porque Freddie estaba muy cerca

- No se trata de eso – dijo Freddie

- A veces soy terca, pero créeme, no puedo ante la presión – dijo Sam más nerviosa

- ¿Eso qué significa? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Averígualo tú mismo – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos – tengo que irme

- ¿Quedaste de verte con tu novio o algo así? – dijo Freddie aun cerca de Sam

- Ah…esta no fue una buena idea – dijo Sam nerviosa

- ¿Enserio?...- dijo Freddie acercándose como para querer besar a Sam

- No – dijo Sam separándolo con las dos manos y alejándose de él – yo me voy, lo siento – dijo marchándose

- ¿Desde cuándo pides disculpas? – dijo Freddie confundido quedándose solo

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Hola – dijo Andrés acercándose al casillero de Sam

- Hola – respondió Sam sin ganas y Andrés se dio cuenta

- ¿Quieres ir por un licuado más tarde? – dijo Andrés tratando de animarla

- No – dijo Sam – no tengo ganas

- Sam…- trato de decir Andrés

- Necesito que me expliques varias cosas SamanthaPuckett – dijo Freddie seguro de sí mismo acercándose

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Vienes conmigo ahora – dijo Freddie tomándola de un brazo

- Oye no puedes venir así como así y jalar a mi novia – dijo Andrés enojado y separándolos

- Tú no te metas – dijo Freddie molesto dirigiéndose a Andrés

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo – dijo Andrés enojado – entiéndelo de una vez, ella es mi novia, déjala en paz

- Pues ayer no parecía que quería que hiciera eso – dijo Freddie enojado

- Ya Freddie enserio, basta – dijo Sam – es mejor que te vallas, Andrés tiene razón

- Estoy harto de todo esto Sam – dijo Freddie enojado – si no quieres ser sincera me da igual, pero no sigas atormentándome más – Freddie se marchó enojado de ahí

- ¿A qué se refería? – pregunto Andrés

- No sé – dijo Sam desviando la vista

Las horas en la escuela siguieron avanzando, Freddie estaba más que enojado por lo que había pasado, no sólo no entendía el comportamiento de Sam, sino que le dolió bastante que haya defendido a Andrés, sería su novio ahora, pero Freddie siempre fue su amigo…

- Hola bobito – dijo un chico pasando, junto con un amigo, por el pasillo principal donde estaba Freddie

- ¿Qué quieren? – dijo Freddie fastidiado, eran unos chicos que antes lo habían estado molestando cuando toda la escuela se entero que Sam lo estaba entrenando

- ¿Por qué tan molesto? – dijo el otro chico en tono burlón

- ¿Problemas con tu entrenadora? – dijo el primer chico más divertido

- Lárguense de aquí – dijo Freddie enojado, todo el asunto de Sam le estaba chocando demasiado como para que ahora lo fastidien más

- Vimos a tu entrenadora con el capitán del equipo de básquet – dijo el chico divertido - ¿ahora lo entrena a él o de por sí ya te cambio? – dijo más divertido aun

- Quieres callarte de una vez por todas – dijo Freddie acercándose al chico muy enojado

- ¿Ahora vas a golpearme? – dijo el chico sonriendo y sin moverse de su lugar – hecho – dijo dándole un golpe a Freddie, de pronto los tres empezaron a pelear, un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas se pusieron alrededor de ellos para observar y gritar, y una de ellas era Alice que corrió en busca de Sam…

- Sam, Sam, Sam – dijo Alice cuando la encontró saliendo sola de un salón – tienes que venir conmigo ahora

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Sam confundida

- Freddie – decía Alice agitada

- Otra vez con lo mismo – dijo Sam fastidiada – no me importa Alice, hoy me dijo que lo atormentaba, sólo porque…

- Freddie esta en problemas Sam – la corto Alice

- ¿Más especifica? – dijo Sam confundida

- ¡Se esta peleando con dos chicos por el pasillo principal! – exclamo Alice desesperada – van a matarlo si no haces algo

- Lo matare yo, por ser tan tonto – dijo Sam marchándose apresurada

Mientras Freddie estaba con los chicos peleando llego Sam a toda prisa…

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – dijo Sam molesta abriéndose paso entre el grupo de chicos y viendo lo que pasaba

- Nada que te importe – dijo Freddie sin parar

- ¿Nada que me importe? – dijo Sam sorprendida y molesta – tremendo tarado, si el director Franklin ve lo que pasa, te castigaran, y se de lo que hablo – dijo rondando los ojos

- No me interesa – respondió Freddie

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? – dijo Alice que había llegado siguiéndola

- ¡YA! – exclamo Sam cansada - ¡LARGO TODO EL MUNDO! – luego se acerco a Freddie y los otros dos chicos – ustedes también dúo de tarados – dijo separando a Freddie de los chicos

- ¿Otra vez lo vas a defender? – dijo el primer chico burlonamente

- LARGO – dijo Sam amenazante y señalando hacia otro lado

De pronto todos los chicos empezaron a retirarse incluso Alice aunque como noto todo el drama se quedo espiando en uno de los casilleros, mientras Sam y Freddie se quedaron completamente solos

- ¿Estas loco o de por si ya te volviste un tonto completo? – dijo Sam molesta mirando a Freddie

- Eso que te interesa a ti – dijo Freddie molesto también

- Ganarle a un delincuente, no te convierte en superman Freddie – dijo Sam casi gritándole

- No necesito escuchar esto – dijo Freddie fastidiado

- Deja de actuar como un tonto y date cuenta lo que estas haciendo – dijo Sam tratándole de hacer entender y molesta – te estas convirtiendo en uno de ellos

- Me hicieron enojar – dijo Freddie viéndola

- ¿Y por eso empiezas a pelear tonto? - dijo Sam enojada

- ¡Él lo inicio! – dijo Freddie

- Y tú obediente lo continúas ¿no? – dijo Sam más enojada

- Ah disculpa, no me había enterado tenia otra mamá – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente, sin duda, había cambiado mucho

- Eres un tonto – dijo Sam negando con la cabeza

- Tú no te quejes – dijo Freddie de la misma manera

Sam estaba enojada y triste a la vez, Freddie no era la misma persona, todo era diferente ahora, y peor aun, no había nadie quien le dijera nada, porque ni Carly hablaba con él, no quería que su amigo siguiera así, se acerco a él muy molesta por como hablaba

- Te enseñe a pelear Freddie – decía Sam enojada señalándolo – te enseñe a pelear, no para que te conviertas en el brabucón de la escuela, lo hice para que te defendieras y no dejaras que te traten como siempre lo han hecho, pero te estas pasando – dijo molesta

- ¿Y tú no lo haces también? – dijo Freddie molesto acercándose a Sam y acorralándola en el casillero - te estas pasando, tú sabes que algo ocurre y no lo quieres aceptar – luego fue alejándose y marchándose para sentarse en la escalera, Sam lo siguió

- Nunca debió pasar nada Freddie – dijo Sam sentándose a su lado, sintiéndose algo mal por todo lo que estaba pasando con él – todo debió quedarse como era

- No lo creo – dijo Freddie un poco triste mirándola – pero…todo esto es una locura, enserio

- No puedo creerlo, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas, igual que Freddie

- Hemos estado de acuerdo en otras cosas también – dijo Freddie pensando - ¿o no?

- Es difícil recordar eso – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Si…contar cuantas veces no lo hemos estado, seria más fácil – dijo Freddie sonriendo igual

- ¿Por qué actúas así? – dijo Sam de repente – ese no es ñoño de Fredward Benson que conozco

- Claro que no – dijo Freddie mirando al suelo apenado – todo se salió de control ¿no es así?

- Supongo – dijo Sam mirándolo después

- Te extraño – dijo Freddie mirándola

- Linda manera de demostrarlo – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – te podrían haber expulsado

- Me dijeron que me habías cambiado por Andrés, no fue lindo oírlo – dijo Freddie negando

- Son unos tontos, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije al respecto cuando entrenábamos? – dijo Sam

- ¿Antes o después de besarme? – dijo Freddie sonriendo para molestarla

- Freddie – dijo Sam

- Ya, esta bien, lo siento – dijo Freddie sonriendo – que no debía dejarme llevar por lo que me decían, que no debía actuar bajo esas insinuaciones

- Y hace un rato hiciste todo lo contrario – dijo Sam mirándolo

- Estaba muy enojado – dijo Freddie

- Yo igual, pero no por eso, me voy a poner a golpear a medio mundo – dijo Sam

- Es que…todo esto se esta poniendo muy…difícil – dijo Freddie – creo

- Jamás debí enseñarte a pelear – dijo Sam – todo cambio desde ese día

- Sólo me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía – dijo Freddie

- Confundes las cosas – dijo Sam sonriendo – por todo lo que ha pasado

- ¿Entonces… decirte que me gustas no hará que cambie nada, verdad? – dijo Freddie mirándola

- No – dijo Sam negando con la cabeza, pero sintiendo una sensación muy fuerte por dentro, el chico del que estaba enamorada desde hace mucho le dijo "me gustas" – no creo que cambie nada

- ¿Estas enamorada de Andrés, Sam? – dijo Freddie viéndola – sólo…quiero saber

- Yo…- pensaba Sam – pues…

- Ya me respondiste – dijo Freddie

- Es mi novio – dijo Sam haciendo una mueca

- Tú lo escogiste – dijo Freddie un poco triste – yo… ¿no tengo oportunidad verdad?

- No – dijo Sam negando y triste también

- ¿A tú novio le molestará si te pido un abrazo? – dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos

- Eres un tonto – dijo Sam sonriendo y acercándose, dándole un abrazo a Freddie muy fuerte

Ese abrazo significo mucho para los dos, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, Freddie ya había confesado que sentía algo por Sam, aunque ella pensaba que no era algo sincero, y que sólo lo sentía igual como fue con Luciana, Freddie abrazaba a Sam como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y en un momento abrió los ojos y vio a alguien que los espiaba, no a Alice, sino a Andrés, estaba viendo todo y seguro había escuchado parte de la conversación, Freddie miraba a Andrés como si le tratara de explicar que Sam no lo amaba a él, que su noviazgo simplemente no era honesto, era como si Freddie le dijera con la mirada que la necesitaba tanto, como ella lo necesitaba a él, Andrés se dio cuenta de todo y sólo se alejo de ahí, cuando lo hizo se encontró con Alice mirándolo…

- Ella nunca me va a querer como a él ¿verdad? – dijo Andrés triste

- Lo siento – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos - ¿necesitas una amiga?

- Necesito estar solo – dijo marchándose algo pensativo

- Ojala pudieras darte cuenta que yo si te quiero como esperas – dijo Alice triste quedándose sola

Mientras los chicos, después de separarse, se quedaron sentados, Sam apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie, y él se junto más a ella también, ambos sin decir una sola palabra, todo había quedado claro para ellos, nunca estarían juntos…

**¿Qué les pareció?, el final me dejo triste, pero es por una buena causa, todo se solucionara luego, ya verán, bueno, para no confundirlos más, hay algunos puntos para ir aclarando todo:**

***Lo de la tercera persona…se que ya están tratando de descifrar quien es y quieren que lo diga , algunos me quieren matar por no decirles y me amenazan con ponerme al oído a dos cantantes que detesto (esto es un hecho ¬¬ jajaja, ¡pero no voy a caer!, igualmente las quiero chicas :3) en fin…esto se sabrá tal vez en el próximo capitulo que ponga aun, pero no esta bien calculado, así que, sin presión xD, me pareció tierno desde un principio pensar en esa persona, y bueno, confundirlos fue necesario, quería ver la reacción de varios cuando leyeron que no era Alice ¿Quién se sorprendió?, en fin…pronto lo sabrán y será de una manera muy loca, créanme.**

***Que Carly ya no sea amiga de Sam…si, bueno esto me costo trabajo decidirlo, pero después de analizarlo sí, tenia que hacerlo, especialmente por una frase que tenia pensada desde el inicio y quedaba muy bien, con ellas dos peleadas, además debía buscar un precio que Carly pagara para que la loca de Luciana no dijera nada **

***Kevin…. ¿Quién es?, esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, lo prometo, es la explicación de porque Luciana es tan mala con su hermana y porque actúa de esa manera, todo tiene un significado, de verdad, supongo que algunos ya están mas o menos imaginándolo y alguien muy gracioso que conocemos tendrá algo de protagonismo con esto**

***Andrés y el abrazo que vio…si, bueno esto también lo había pensado desde el inicio de la historia ¿pueden creerlo?, la verdad tenia todo pensando desde el inicio xD, es la parte que llama la atención al final, porque después de esto, ocurre algo que hará que…mejor no cuento más :S**

***Cuando Sam va a visitar a Freddie al gimnasio… jajajaja esta parte me costo decidirla también, pero era necesario atormentar a Freddie jaja, y en cierto sentido era importante ponerla…, eso hizo que Freddie pensara más en Sam y se confesara al final, lo entenderán después **

***Alice y su enamoramiento…¿pensaron que se había acabado?, no, esta chica sigue enamorada aunque la quieran golpear xD, eso también se descubrirá en otro capitulo y será intenso :O**

**Bueno podría seguir hablando pero la verdad, estoy muriendo jajaja, la gripe esta atormentándome, fui al doctor y espero que ese kilo de pastillas que estoy tomando hagan algo ¬¬, quería agradéceles por sus reviews enserio muchas gracias, lo crean o no, eso hace que siga escribiendo, y…otra cosa más, que enserio era necesario mencionar, después de lo que paso con el USB y todo el drama, más todo lo que me estaba pasando (como la gripe ¬¬) y el hecho de haber avanzado tanto como para reescribirlo pues...había pensado en dejar de escribir, no podía dejar la historia incompleta, estaba pensando en que la iba a dejar a cargo de otrs escritores muy buenos, hable de hecho con una al respecto y…me hizo entrar en razón con el punto de dejar la historia y todo lo demás, fue de mucho apoyo enserio, (te quiero mucho y lo sabes), Así que no pienso dejar de escribir, por ahora, estoy con todos los trabajos y demás cosas del instituto, pero trato de adaptar el tiempo, el otro fic, también lo deje a medias, pero lo pienso seguir, así que téngame paciencia, que hago lo posible ¿si? :D bueno, ahora si me debo ir, no sin antes volver a agradecer los comentarios, chicos, chicas, son increíbles, enserio , gracias, a los que leen y no dejan comentarios, espero que les guste la historia también, y gracias por leer…, otras personas a quien quiero mencionar también son a un grupo de amigos, locos o raros, como se califican algunos (as) xD yo también soy loca/rara así que pertenezco bastante jajaja, ¡chicos del foro!, son únicos jaja me hacen reír, y me encanta cuando nos unimos para una causa común, es increíble hablar con ustedes, de hecho Sarbrii ,gracias por ayudarme, con las dudas que tenia del fic, quedo genial con tu consejo, gracias, eres una gran escritora y lo sabes, Tania, hermana menor xD!, gracias por aconsejarme eso, en el momento que más lo necesitaba, fue enserio de ayuda, me encanta hablar contigo, y a todos los demás, Romy, que creo que ya iba a tomar un avión para que publique este capitulo jaja ,eres genial :D Javi, que estaba en el grupo de la amenaza con los cantantes creo jajaj xD, Sol, aun no te voy a decir quien es esa persona jajaj xD, LuLu (la niña tierna/hermana), Albita (aunque sientas raro que te digan así :D), Ema, Juanma, Miiqu, enserio gracias, bueno ahora si, esto se hace largo jaja, gracias a todos y espero poder terminar con el siguiente capitulo rápido, adiós**

Continuacion: Tuve que modificar, el capitulo salía demasiado largo si ponía eso aquí

- ¡Deja de golpear ese saco de arena y haz algo Freddie! – dijo Alice a punto de estallar

- Enserio estoy enamorado de ella – dijo Freddie lamentándose

- Se acabo – dijo Alice cansada de una vez – me harte, ¡ustedes son más difíciles que Arnol y Helga juntos!

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Freddie

- ¡Esta enamorada de ti también! – dijo Alice explotando de una – es sólo que piensa que sigues ilusionado con Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Yo la quiero – dijo Andrés afirmando

- Ella no, y se necesitan dos personas para eso – dijo Alice tiernamente

- ¿Las cosas siguen igual con Sam y Freddie cierto? – dijo Spencer dándose cuenta

- Pues si – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo con ustedes? – dijo Spencer

- A ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella – dijo Luciana enojada – no es más que una tonta – dijo mirándola – ¡fue por tu culpa Alice!, fue por tu culpa, ¡te odio! – dijo acercándose a Alice

- No – dijo Andrés deteniéndola de un brazo y mirándola severamente – no te atrevas Luciana ¿me entiendes? – dijo mirándola enojado - que ni siquiera se te ocurra

- Luciana – dijo Carly deteniéndola y haciendo que la mirara de frente – todos estamos hartos de ti y lo sabes

- Un baile de mascaras – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Qué mejor que eso? – dijo Carly

- Esto si funcionará – dijo Alice sonriendo


	26. El verdadero iCarly

**¡Hola!, no me maten por favor, soy inocente xD, lamento la demora, pero estoy en finales, y…!es la cosa más horrible del mundo! Jaja, lamento enserio la demora, no podía actualizar, pero lo termine y espero que haya quedado bien, tuve la ayuda de una muy buena escritora, ya lo sabrán, más abajo, bien, no quiero hacer esto más largo jajaa, espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios, aunque sea para decirme que salió horrible :), bueno los dejo, nos vemos abajo…**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

"**El verdadero iCarly" **

Habían pasado tres días desde lo de Sam y Freddie, digamos que él ya no estaba enojado con ella, pero no se hablaban de igual manera…cada vez que se cruzaban, Freddie sólo hacía una mueca, con algo de tristeza, pues la mayor parte que se la cruzaba, era cuando estaba con Andrés, y él también notaba como Sam se ponía cuando lo veía; por otro lado Carly se había enterado de lo que había pasado, Alice se lo había dicho y lo peor era que no podía decir o hacer nada, eso la estresaba más…

- ¿Cuánto más hay que esperar? – dijo Alice cansada sentada en la banca de un parque

- No sé, yo le dije a las 3:00 pm – dijo Carly igual de cansada

- Carly son las 3:45 pm, ¿es enserio? – dijo Alice sarcásticamente – no va a venir

- Bien marcaré a su celular – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Sabias palabras – dijo Alice sonriendo sarcásticamente

- Hola – dijo Carly por su celular – te estamos esperando con Alice hace más de media hora, ¿te paso algo?

- Si…de hecho…no creo que llegue – le respondieron a Carly por el celular

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- ¿Qué dice? - pregunto Alice

- No va a venir – dijo Carly

- Oh genial – dijo Alice rodando los ojos

- ¿Por qué no vas a venir? – pregunto Carly por su celular

- Surgieron problemas, Seattle no es una ciudad enorme para mí, ¿entiendes? – respondió esa persona como lo más obvio

- ¿Alguien te vio? – dijo Carly preocupada

- No, descuida, nadie me conoce – respondió esa persona sarcásticamente – me tuve que quedar en la casa de una amiga

- ¿Una amiga? – pregunto Carly extrañada

- Oye no soy extraterrestre, tengo conocidos aquí – respondió esa persona

- Bien, bien, entonces hablamos después, adiós – corto la llamada Carly – ay que humor tenia – dijo rodando los ojos

- Ok… ¿entonces me quede aquí por nada? – pregunto Alice sarcásticamente

- Bueno, vamos por un licuado – respondió Carly - parece que todo el mundo está de mal humor ahora – dijo de nuevo rodando los ojos

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Hola – dijo una chica acercándose a Carly - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ah, sí claro, dime – respondió Carly un poco extrañada

- Todos extrañamos iCarly, y si no vuelve al aire, será el adiós, no quiero que mi programa favorito sea cancelado – dijo la chica tiernamente

- Yo tampoco – dijo Carly suspirando triste

Por el pasillo…

- Hola – dijo un chico pasando por donde estaba Freddie

- Hey – respondió Freddie

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a demorar las supuestas vacaciones de iCarly? – dijo el chico un poco enojado – me muero de aburrimiento sin el show

- No tengo idea – dijo Freddie negando y triste – yo también estoy cansado

Por el gimnasio…

- Hola Sam – dijeron tres chicas acercándose

- ¿Las conozco? – dijo Sam extrañada que estaba con Andrés

- Somos admiradoras de iCarly – dijo una de las chicas

- Y queremos que se vuelva a transmitir – dijo otra chica

- No hay diversión sin iCarly, ¿Cuándo volverá? – pregunto la otra chica

- No tengo idea – dijo Sam desanimada

- Porque no dejan a mi novia tranquila, no está de muy buen humor – dijo Andrés

- ¿Novia? – dijo la primera chica sorprendida y luego viendo a sus amigas – claro…entendemos ¿cierto?

- Si…nos vamos – dijo la otra chica – pero antes…- decía acercándose a Andrés y luego empujándolo hasta que se cayó al piso

- ¡Hey! – dijo Andrés aun en el suelo

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto Sam confundida

- Amamos el seddie – respondió la chica que lo empujo sonriendo

- Oh genial – respondió Sam sarcásticamente

- ¿Son team seddie? – pregunto Andrés levantándose

- Sí, y tú lo estás arruinando – dijo otra chica empujándolo nuevamente – tonto

- No de nuevo – se quejó Andrés en el piso

- Adiós – dijeron las tres chicas despidiéndose y marchándose

- No debiste preguntar – dijo Sam riendo

- ¿Cuál es el chiste de esto? – dijo Andrés molesto levantándose

- No, ninguno – dijo Sam riendo más, mientras de pronto, paso Freddie viéndola y dudó a un inicio pero, se acerco

- Ah…Sam… ¿no notaste que están….preguntando por el show? – pregunto Freddie incomodo

- Sí – respondió Sam de la misma manera mientras Andrés los veía - pero…no respondí casi nada

- Hay…alguna posibilidad de…. – trato de decir Freddie

- No, y déjala en paz – dijo Andrés enojado

- No la estoy molestando – respondió Freddie tranquilo, recordando la charla que había tenido con Sam

- ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un loco? – le murmuro Sam a Andrés molesta

- Yo…mejor me voy – dijo Freddie incomodo – adiós – dijo mirando a Sam a los ojos tiernamente

- Adiós – respondió Sam de igual manera

- ¿Al menos podrías fingir que no te gusta? – pregunto Andrés enojado

- Dime cómo – dijo Sam distraída mientras Andrés seguía viéndola fastidiado

Después de algunas horas, en el periodo libre….

- ¿Ya estarás feliz no? – dijo Alice molesta pasando al lado de su hermana en el pasillo

- Lo dices por el trió de…uh…ah… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – decía Luciana burlonamente - ¿iCarly no?

- ¿Tan mal te sientes contigo misma que debes hacer que todos se sientan peor? – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos

- Cállate – dijo Luciana

- ¿Paso algo? – dijo Andrés llegando

- Tienen que terminar con esto – dijo Alice mirando a Andrés - por favor date cuenta que estas dañando a muchas personas, Sam no es feliz

- Yo la quiero – dijo Andrés afirmando

- Ella no, y se necesitan dos personas para eso – dijo Alice tiernamente

- Ya cállate Alice – dijo Luciana fastidiada y marchándose

- Espera – dijo Alice siguiéndola junto con Andrés

Mientras por el casillero de Carly, ella sacaba sus cosas y estaba triste, pues había visto pasar a Sam unos minutos antes y las cosas seguían como estaban, hasta que recibió una visita no muy común…

- Hermanita…- dijo Spencer llegando a prisa hasta donde estaba Carly

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Carly sonriendo un poco de ver a su hermano llegando así

- Olvidaste tu almuerzo – dijo Spencer dándole una bolsa de papel

- Gracias – dijo Carly recibiéndola sin muchas ganas

- ¿Las cosas siguen igual con Sam y Freddie cierto? – dijo Spencer dándose cuenta

- Pues si – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo con ustedes? – dijo Spencer

- Pues…- trato de decir Carly hasta que Luciana paso por allí y la empujo

- Quítate – dijo Luciana pasando de frente y empujando a Carly

- Auch loca – dijo Carly al momento que llegaban Andrés y Alice

- Ah no, no, mi hermanita merece una disculpa – dijo Spencer parándose frente a Luciana que se le quedo viendo

- ¿Tú hermanita? – dijo Luciana entrecerrando los ojos y luego viendo a Carly - ¿tienes un hermano?

- Vine a traerle su almuerzo y resulta que sale siendo empujada, es la escuela, no una pista de carros chocones – dijo Spencer con su tono de voz graciosa

- Gracias Spenc – dijo Carly poniéndose al lado de su hermano y abrazándolo de la cintura

- Ah…yo…lo siento – dijo Luciana sin dejar de ver a Spencer

- ¿Me volví loca o dijo "perdón"? - pregunto Carly muy sorprendida

- Bueno, momento de tensiones así, no me gustan – dijo Spencer mirando el ambiente graciosamente - así que…me voy – dijo abrazando a su hermana – nos vemos mas tarde y ya sabes, no me gusta verte triste – le dijo tiernamente a Carly mientras Luciana veía todo un poco triste y Alice la veía a ella entendiéndola

- Claro, gracias - respondió Carly sonriéndole a su hermano mayor y despidiéndose de él - nos vemos después en casa – dijo mientras Spencer se marchaba

- Lu…- decía Alice acercándose a su hermana y poniéndole una mano en el hombro – no te pongas…

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! – levantó la voz Luciana y sacó la mano de Alice bruscamente - ¡no te metas en mi vida!, eres la persona más fastidiosa del mundo, ¡te odio Alice!, ¡ojala no fueras mi hermana! – dijo Luciana muy hirientemente

- ¡Basta Luciana! – levanto la voz esta vez Andrés y se puso frente a ella – no le hables así, no se lo merece

- A ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella – dijo Luciana enojada – no es más que una tonta – dijo mirándola – ¡fue por tu culpa Alice!, fue por tu culpa, ¡te odio! – dijo acercándose a Alice

- No – dijo Andrés deteniéndola de un brazo y mirándola severamente – no te atrevas Luciana ¿me entiendes? – dijo mirándola enojado - que ni siquiera se te ocurra

- Déjenme en paz – dijo Luciana soltándose de Andrés y marchándose lado contrario

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Andrés acercándose a Alice que sólo asintió, pero estaba muy triste

- Se acabo – dijo Carly enojada marchándose por donde se había ido Luciana

- Ven, vamos afuera – dijo Andrés llevando a Alice

Carly encontró a Luciana caminando por el pasillo…

- Luciana – dijo Carly deteniéndola y haciendo que la mirara de frente – todos estamos hartos de ti y lo sabes

- No me impo…- trato de decir Luciana pero Carly la interrumpió

- Cállate y déjame hablar a mí – dijo Carly enojada – todos te odian, y tu no quieres a nadie, Freddie nunca regresará contigo, tratas mal a las personas, eres una engreída y quieres que todos estén a tu disposición, nosotros no tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías, ahora por tu culpa no puedo hablar con Sam y eso me duele, pero sabes por qué me siento tranquila, porque sé que lo que estoy haciendo es por algo bueno para ella, porque yo si sé lo que es querer a una persona, yo sé lo que es la amistad, y soy capaz de todo para que mis amigos sean felices, tengo el cariño de mis amigos, y el de mi hermano

- Cállate – dijo Luciana a penas escucho eso

- No – dijo Carly enojada de nuevo – tú no puedes querer a nadie, y sabes que es lo triste, tienes a una persona, la única persona que no te odia, ni un poquito, la única persona que enserio es capaz de hacer todo lo que dije por ti, y es tu hermana, yo no sé si la mereces, pero la tienes, tampoco sé porque la tratas así, y créeme que no me importa, pero el punto es que está contigo, y nunca, nunca pensó mal de ti, creo que tiene hasta la mínima confianza que dentro de ti todavía existe una persona buena, y tú la tratas de esa manera, debería darte vergüenza dañar así a la única persona que fue capaz de aguantar todas tus ridiculeces y a la única persona que piensa que no eres una bruja – finalizo Carly y se marchó dejando a Luciana pensando en todo, parecía que había provocado un sentimiento diferente en ella

En el patio de la escuela, Alice y Andrés estaban sentados…

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – pregunto Andrés

- Si…no importa – dijo Alice preocupada – quiero saber cómo esta mi hermana

- ¿Ah… loca? – dijo Andrés como lo más obvio

- No Andrés – dijo Alice negando – no es así y quiero saber cómo esta

- ¿Qué rayos paso allá afuera? – pregunto Andrés sorprendido

- Fue…Spencer – dijo Alice un poco triste – eso puso a Luciana así

- ¿El hermano de Carly? – pregunto Andrés confundido - pero ella ni lo conocía

- Voy a contarte algo, necesito que no se lo digas a nadie ¿sí? – pidió Alice

- Claro, dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – dijo Andrés mas confundido que antes

- Aparte de Luciana…yo…- decía Alice con tristeza – tengo un hermano mayor

- ¿Un hermano? – dijo Andrés confundido y sorprendido

- Sí, se llama Kevin – dijo Alice – creo que ver como Spencer trataba a Carly, movió algunos sentimientos en Luciana, le recordó a mi hermano y por eso se puso así – dijo apenada

- ¿Y dónde esta ahora? – pregunto Andrés

- Se fue de la casa cuando cumplió 21 – dijo Alice – yo, tenia 12 y Luciana 13, a ella le afecto más, fue…muy fuerte para ella

- Lo lamento – dijo Andrés – no sabía eso

- Nadie lo sabia – dijo Alice – después de que paso eso, casi ni lo mencionamos, yo estoy tranquila, me da mucha pena, es obvio, es mi hermano, pero…si quedaba con nosotros, no iba a ser feliz, mi papá era…demasiado duro con él, lo presionaba mucho, un día se harto y…sólo se fue – dijo triste – desde ese día, Luciana cambio totalmente, ahora es otra persona

- ¿Por qué le afecto tanto? – dijo Andrés – tú misma dijiste que no seria feliz si seguía en tu casa

- Lo sé, pero para mi hermana Kevin era su modelo a seguir, su ídolo, lo adoraba y él a ella también – dijo Alice – éramos muy unidos los tres y cuando le dijo que se iría, fue como un balde de agua fría para ella, y después de que se fue no supimos nada más de él

- ¿Nada? – dijo Andrés aun sorprendido por todo lo que le había contado Alice

- Nada – confirmo Alice – espero que este muy bien, lo extraño, y Luciana me preocupa mucho, yo quiero que vuelva a ser la misma, yo sé que Kevin ya no esta, pero yo aún estoy aquí, y ella no entiende eso

- Adoras a tu hermana ¿no es así? – dijo Andrés tiernamente

- Mucho – dijo Alice sonriendo – y la extraño demasiado, la verdadera Luciana sigue ahí, extraño a esa persona

- Igual yo – murmuro Luciana triste que estaba oyendo desde ya varios minutos

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gustaría? – dijo Alice de repente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés

- Antes de irse, mi hermano me dejo un collar con una medallita que tenia mi inicial, pero…Luciana en un momento de locura o enojo me la quitó, y creo que la botó, me gustaría recuperarla – dijo Alice con pena – me recuerda mucho a Kevin, es el único recuerdo que tengo de él, yo también soy su hermana, Luciana debe entender que no sufre sola

- Lo siento – dijo Andrés

- Ya no importa – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros, en ese momento Luciana se marchó con una actitud extraña, al escuchar todo lo que Alice dijo

Andrés tomo la mano de Alice tiernamente, mientras ella se quería morir de la pena

- Todo este…"campo de batalla" que se creo, es algo absurdo – dijo Andrés – eres mi amiga, y yo, tal vez no entienda con exactitud lo que sientes por todo esto de tu hermano, pero el hecho de confiar en mí, para decirme algo como eso, es…tierno – dijo sonriendo – no quiero que estemos peleados

- Tu sabes que implica eso – dijo Alice soltándose de Andrés seria

- ¿Por qué te cuesta entender que sólo quiero estar bien con Sam? – dijo Andrés fastidiado

- ¿Ella te importa? – pregunto Alice

- Por supuesto – respondió Andrés con seguridad

- ¿Quieres que sea feliz? – pregunto de nuevo Alice

- Sí – respondió Andrés

- Entonces deja que lo sea – dijo Alice – su felicidad no es contigo Andrés, yo sé lo que sientes, pero no por eso debes obligarla a sentir lo mismo que tú, te diste cuenta ese día que estaba con Freddie, ella se siente muy mal por todo lo que pasa y que sea fuerte no quiere decir que no sufra por dentro

- Yo…- pensaba Andrés

- Sabes que tengo la razón – dijo Alice asintiendo – Luciana esta haciendo las cosas mal, y tú sigues el juego, no lo hagas más, por favor, no debes obligar a alguien a quererte de esa manera

- No lo entiendes – dijo Andrés

- Lo entiendo muy bien – dijo Alice – yo…lo entiendo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Andrés entrecerrando los ojos

- Yo…bueno…- decía Alice nerviosa – es sólo que…pues…

- Alice ¿estas enamorada de alguien? – dijo Andrés viéndola a los ojos sorprendido

- ¿Yo? – dijo Alice paralizada

- No, Alice, la pelota de fútbol – dijo Andrés sarcásticamente – ¡claro que tú!

- Yo…pues…- decía Alice más nerviosa - ¿no?

- Estas dudando – dijo Andrés mirándola bien – Alice, me vas a decir ahora mismo ¡Quién es el chico que te gusta!

- No tengo por qué responder nada – dijo Alice desviando la mirada

- ¿Entonces sí me confirmas que estas enamorada? – pregunto Andrés como lo más obvio

- Ay Andrés ¿Quieres escuchar que estoy enamorada? – decía Alice fastidiada – pues sí, es cierto, estoy enamorada, estoy muy enamorada ¿bien?

- ¿De quien? – dijo Andrés serio

- De un completo bobo – dijo Alice rodando los ojos

- ¿Y el nombre? – seguía preguntando Andrés

- ¿No quieres su dirección también? – preguntó Alice sarcásticamente – ya te dije lo que querías escuchar ¿si?

- Wow – dijo Andrés sorprendido – bien, lo admitiste, pero….pero…tú no puedes tener novio ahora ok – dijo decidido

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice confundida - ¿Por qué no?

- Eres muy chica para estar pensando en cosas así – dijo Andrés tratando de buscar una respuesta

- Oye tonto, me llevas sólo un año, creo que si no fuera por 8 centímetros, tendríamos la misma estatura y estamos juntos en una clase, no soy una niña chiquita – dijo Alice aclarando todo

- No puedo creer que estés enamorada – dijo Adres sorprendido

- Hay varias cosas que no puedes creer – dijo Alice levantándose – fue lindo hablar contigo, como antes, pero es tiempo de volver a la realidad

-Dos bandos diferentes ¿verdad? – dijo Andrés entrecerrando los ojos

- Sí – dijo Alice asintiendo – sólo recuerda algo Andrés, cuando realmente quieres a una persona, lo único que te importa, es que sea feliz, sólo eso – dijo Alice marchándose

- Creo que lo empiezo a reconocer – dijo Andrés triste cuando se quedo sólo

Después de varias horas en casa de los Shay…

- Bien, tenemos que analizar todo – decía Carly caminado de un lado a otro

- Me estas mareando – dijo Alice aburrida, sentada en el sofá

- ¡Son los nervios! – exclamó Carly

- Bueno, cálmate – dijo Alice rodando los ojos

- ¡Nunca le digas a una chica cálma…!

- No empieces conmigo – le advirtió Alice señalándola fastidiada – me aburre esa teoría

- Ya, ok, que genio – dijo Carly apenada

- ¿Cuál es la idea? – dijo Alice – me dijiste que te había dado una idea, tu gran persona mega secreta, que no es secreta para mi – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Aun no te he dicho la idea? – dijo Carly confundida

- Ah, lo siento, claro que me la dijiste, eh estado aquí sentada como por… ah…no se, ¡DOS HORAS! – dijo haciendo énfasis - , ¿Cómo es posible que no me la dijeras, cierto? – dijo Alice sarcásticamente

- Deja es sarcasmo conmigo niña – dijo Carly de una, señalándola

- Habla de una vez – dijo Alice desesperada

- Es genial – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Si no me lo dices ahora, enloqueceré – dijo Alice aburrida

- Un baile de mascaras – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Claro que si – dijo Carly sonriendo – cuando me lo dijo, casi salto de emoción, Alice, esta idea es genial

- Pero es de mascaras – dijo Alice - ¿no crees que así será más difícil?, nadie se va a reconocer Carly y entonces no….- Alice empezó a entender y Carly a sonreír y asentir - claro, nadie se va a reconocer…y….

- ¿Qué mejor que eso? – dijo Carly

- Esto si funcionará – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Tendrás que ayudar a Sam con lo que se va a poner – dijo Carly bajando un poco el tono – tienes que convencerla de ir

- Luciana hace muy mal obligándote a que ya no seas su amiga – dijo Alice haciendo una mueca

- Extraño iCarly, a mi mejor amiga, a Freddie, todo – dijo Carly triste

- Oye, pero animo ¿si? – dijo Alice sonriendo – esto va a funcionar y todo volverá a la normalidad

- Sabes que así funcione, no hay seguridad de que Sam y yo volvamos a ser mejores amigas – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos – la conozco bien, pero, no importa ok, sigamos planeando todo – dijo tratando de animarse

- De acuerdo, suelta los detalles – dijo Alice prestando atención

Al día siguiente en la escuela, era viernes, Carly llegaba a su casillero cuando varios chicos y chicas la rodearon empezando a hablar todos al mismo tiempo…

- ¡Ya les dije que no habrá iCarly hoy! – trataba de gritar Carly para que la escucharan

- ¡Queremos iCarly! – gritaban algunos chicos

- ¡Me aburro! – gritaban otros chicos

- Bueno, pónganse a estudiar – decía Carly tratando de que se calmen

- ¡Que ridícula idea!, ¡eso de que sirve! – decían unos cuantos chicos

- Ah, no se, tal vez para que no te mueras de hambre a los 30 – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Oye, queremos el show – dijeron otros chicos

- ¿Quieren show? – dijo Luciana acercándose y sonriendo – pues descuiden, hoy habrá show

- No me gusta como suena esto – dijo Carly preocupada

- Genial, sintonizaremos iCarly esta noche – dijeron varios chicos alejándose

- No…pero…ella….no quiere… es…una…broma…- trataba de decir Carly sin conseguirlo – oh no…- se quejo al final

- Alista tu estudio Carly – dijo Luciana sonriéndole maliciosamente – esta noche empieza el nuevo iCarly

- Algo me dice que no será el fin de semana que esperaba – se quejo Carly

Después de algunas horas por el pasillo…

- Te veré esta noche – decía una chica pasando al lado de Sam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida mientras la chica se alejaba

- Hola – dijo Alice acercándose - ¿te pasa algo?

- Es que una…ah olvídalo, estoy alucinando – dijo Sam

- De acuerdo… - dijo Alice confundida – en fin… quería preguntarte algo

- Bueno habla – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué pensarías de un baile de mascaras? – pregunto Alice sonriendo

- Dame un balde para vomitar – dijo Sam de una

- ¡Sam! – exclamo Alice

- Bueno querías mi opinión – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Es divertido, es como de disfraces, pero la mascara es la clave – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Y todo esto es por….- decía Sam esperando una respuesta

- Parece que organizarán una – dijo Alice – y si es así, tienes que ir

- Alice…- se quejaba Sam

- Nada de Alice, tú iras – dijo Alice autoritaria

- Bueno, aún no sabes si es enserio que lo harán – dijo Sam

- De acuerdo, pero si es así, iras – dijo Alice

- Si, claro – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

Por otro pasillo…

- ¡Gibby! – exclamo Carly viéndolo

- Ah, hola Carly – dijo Gibby desanimado

- ¿Qué pasa Gibbs? – preguntó Carly confundida

- Resulta que habrá show esta noche y al parecer no me han invitado – dijo Gibby con pena

- Ay Gibby, bien, estas invitado al show - dijo Carly rodando los ojos – pero dos condiciones

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Gibby

- Primero, debes tratar de convencer a varios que no vean iCarly hoy, y menos, que se enteren Sam y Freddie – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué ellos no conducirán el show contigo? – dijo Gibby confundido

- No, hoy será extraño – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos - tú sólo hazlo

- Hecho – dijo Gibby

- Y la segunda condición…- decía Carly sonriendo – ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste el presidente del comité del baile de grado?

- Si… – dijo Gibby sin entender la sonrisa de su amiga

- Hiciste un gran trabajo y…necesito que hables con el director Franklin de…algo parecido – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Oh rayos – se quejo Gibby mientras Carly no dejaba de sonreír

Después de muchas más horas, ya en la noche, Carly estaba en su apartamento muy preocupada, Spencer estaba en casa de Calceto, y ella caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que tocaron la puerta de su apartamento, y se acerco a abrir, no muy contenta que digamos…

- Llegué – dijo Luciana sonriendo y a su lado estaba Andrés, ambos entraron al apartamento de Carly

- Ah…pasen – dijo Carly sarcásticamente, ya que ellos habían pasado sin permiso

- ¿Y el estudio? – pregunto Luciana

- Arriba, y… ¿Por qué trajiste a Andrés? – dijo Carly

- Gracias Carly – dijo Andrés sarcásticamente

- Alguien tiene que hacer de Freddie ¿no? – dijo Luciana como lo más obvio

- Yo no quiero hacer de Freddie – se quejo Andrés

- Espera, haber… ¿me estas diciendo que Andrés remplazará a Freddie y tú a Sam? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Que inteligente eres – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- No, no, no, claro que no – dijo Carly – los fans no aceptarán eso, el show lo hago con Sam y Freddie, nadie puede remplazarlos

- Eso se acabó – dijo Luciana llamando al elevador

- Bien, pero le prometí a Gibby que iba a salir, así que él estará – dijo Carly cuando el elevador se abrió

- Ok, que salga el gordito – dijo Luciana rodando los ojos y entrando con los demás al elevador

En casa de Luciana…

- ¿Dónde estará Luciana? – dijo Alice buscándola, luego llamo a la única amiga de Luciana - Nicole, soy Alice, quiero saber si Luciana esta contigo o si sabes dónde está

- ¡Lucianita menor! – dijo Nicole por su teléfono

- Me llamo Alice – respondió ella fastidiada – ¿sabes dónde esta mi hermana o no?

- Pues debe estar preparándose para su aparición – dijo Nicole

- ¿Aparición? – dijo Alice preocupada

- Lucianita menor, tú hermana aparecerá en iCarly desde ahora, es obvio – dijo Nicole feliz

- ¿QUE? – dijo Alice congelada

- ¿No me escuchaste? – dijo Nicole por su teléfono – dije que tú herm…

- Adiós Nicole – cortó la llamada Alice - ¿Qué hago ahora?

Después de algunos minutos, faltaba poco para empezar con el show…

- En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno – dijo Andrés con la cámara mandando al aire

- ¡El uno no se dice! – renegaba Carly - ah, olvídalo – se quejaba – hola chicos, soy Carly – decía sin ganas

- Y yo soy Luciana – decía apareciendo a su lado, y se había puesto un vestido elegante

- ¿Qué haces vestida así?, esto es iCarly no la entrega del Oscar – dijo Carly fastidiada

- Yo siempre me visto así – discutía Luciana con Carly, mientras los espectadores veían raro este nuevo show de iCarly, se preguntaban dónde estaba Sam

- ¿Quieren hacer algo? – decía Andrés aburrido con la cámara

- Ese fue nuestro productor técnico, Andrés – dijo Luciana agarrando el control azul que Sam usaba

- Ah, es el último botón – dijo Carly observando

- De acuerdo – dijo Luciana presionando el último botón y de pronto se escucho un abucheo, Carly sonreía al escuchar eso

- Muy graciosa – dijo Andrés viéndola

- Deja de hacer bromitas – dijo Luciana a Carly que rodaba los ojos, mientras ya varios espectadores seguían preguntándose ahora, donde estaba Freddie

- Bueno y esto es… decía Carly sin ganas viendo a su alrededor – esto es….esto…es… ¡esto no es iCarly! – se quejó

- Sí lo es – dijo Luciana molesta

- Necesito golpear a alguien – se quejo Carly

- Bueno, primero hablaremos de lo grandiosa que soy – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Nadie quiere escuchar eso – se quejo Andrés

- Esta vez apoyo al bobo que contó hasta el uno – dijo Carly levantando la mano

- ¡Dime por qué no se cuenta hasta el uno! – decía Andrés estresado y aburrido

- ¡Nadie lo sabe! – dijo Carly más estresada aún

- ¿Van a escucharme hablar o no? – se quejaba Luciana

- Yo no te quiero escuchar, los fans no quieren escuchar, ¡el mundo entero no quiere escucharte! – decía Carly más estresada – ¿entiendes?

- Bien, escuchen – decía Luciana mientras Carly rodaba los ojos

- Oigan, oigan, ¿Por qué este numerito esta bajando? – decía Andrés viendo la pantalla

- No es un numerito bobo – dijo Carly cuando se acercó – ¡son los fans que se están desconectando!

- Es que no dejas que funcione – le dijo Luciana a Carly

- Chicos, si son inteligentes, por favor, sigan desconectándose – dijo Carly acercando su cara a la cámara

- No, no se desconecten – dijo Luciana - ¿Dónde esta tu amigo el gordito?

- ¡Se llama Gibby y no tengo idea! – dijo Carly aburrida

- Sigue bajando….- decía Andrés viendo la pantalla

- ¡Cállate Andrés! – dijeron Carly y Luciana al mismo tiempo

- ¿Y esto soporta el inútil de Freddie? – dijo Andrés fastidiado

- ¡No es ningún inútil! – decía Carly enojada

- Las personas me aman, deberían estar felices de que conduzca este show tonto – decía Luciana por la cámara

En la casa de Luciana….

- Increíble – decía Alice que estaba viendo el show desde su casa – esto tienen que saberlo – agarro su teléfono y llamo a Sam

- ¿Qué? – respondió Sam, al parecer estaba comiendo

- Tienes que ver lo que están haciendo Luciana y Andrés con el show, ahora – dijo Alice

- ¿iCarly?, ¿en línea? – dijo Sam escupiendo toda la comida que tenia en la boca – me conecto – dijo colgándole a Alice

- Ah, claro, pero...- dijo Alice cuando le colgó – de nada eh – dijo sarcásticamente – luego marcó a Freddie

- Hola, ¿Qué paso? – dijo Freddie – contestando

- Freddie tienes que… trato de decir Alice

- Hijito, no terminaste tus vegetales – se escucho decir por el teléfono a la señora Benson

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Alice riendo un poco

- Ah…la televisión – dijo Freddie

- ¡Freddie tus vegetales! – grito la señora Benson

- El protagonista se llama igual que yo – dijo Freddie apenado

- ¡Freddie Benson! ¡tus vegetales! – volvió a gritar la señora Benson

- ¿Y también tiene tu apellido verdad? – dijo Alice riendo un poco más

- ¡Ya mamá voy enseguida! – respondió Freddie apenado - ¿Por qué la llamada?

- Ah sí – dijo Alice recordando – tienes que hacer algo, iCarly esta cayendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido - ¿Cómo que iCarly?

- El show que hacías con Carly y Sam – dijo Alice como lo más obvio

- ¡Ya sé lo que es iCarly! – dijo Freddie estresado - me refiero a que no te entiendo, ¿Cómo que cayendo?, el show no lo hemos hecho desde…

- Esta en línea ahora, genio – dijo Alice sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie en shock

- Si, te lo digo Freddie el…

- Adiós Alice – dijo Freddie cortando la llamada

- Oye, pero… ¡de nada eh! – dijo Alice rodando los ojos – es el día de no dar las gracias o qué

Mientras el show era un completo desastre, con Luciana y Andrés; Sam y Freddie veían todo desde sus computadoras…

- ¡Es baile improvisado, no maquillaje improvisado! – se quejaba Carly

- ¿Hay otra cosa que tenga que hacer?, ¡cansa estar con esta cámara todo el día! – dijo Andrés

- ¡Por mí pueden irse! – se quejaba Carly – ya sólo nos están viendo 30 personas y estoy segura que 15 de ellos dejaron prendida la computadora y se han ido a ver televisión

- Bueno ahora el segmento de: "Las chicas más populares de la escuela" – dijo Luciana con emoción

- ¿Las que? – decía Sam viendo desde su computador y frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Las que? – dijo Carly de mala gana

- Andrés pon las fotos en el monitor – dijo Luciana

- ¿Debo escanearlas o algo así? – dijo Andrés confundido

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly frunciendo el ceño y aburrida

- ¿Qué es lo que dijo?, ¿ESCANEAR? – dijo Freddie viendo el programa y entrecerrando los ojos

- No, tonto, ya están ahí – dijo Luciana - ¿quieres ponerlas?

- ¿Quieren irse? – dijo Carly ya cansada

- ¡Aun queda una hora! – dijo Luciana

- No soportaré una hora más – se quejo Carly

- Esto es horrible – dijo Sam levantándose de su sillón y saliendo de su casa

- ¡Dónde están las fotos Andrés! – decía Luciana como loca

- ¡Las estoy buscando!, que crees que hago, ¿jugar? – dijo Andrés cansado también

- Oh por Dios – decía Freddie sorprendido y negando con la cabeza

Después de varios minutos, Sam llegaba al edificio de Carly y tomo el elevador sin hacer caso a los gritos del portero, mientras los otros seguían haciendo el show…

- Bien, al fin pasamos las fotos de las chicas más populares de la escuela – dijo Luciana

- ¡Sólo pasaste fotos tuyas! – dijo Carly estresada

- "Hello", dije las chicas más populares, ¿a quien pensaste que iría a pasar?, ¿a ti? – dijo Luciana sarcásticamente

- Ay no puede ser – dijo Carly levantando la mirada al techo

- Se acabó – dijo Freddie levantándose de su lugar y marchándose

Al momento que Sam llegaba a la puerta del apartamento de Carly, salía Freddie del suyo

- Sam – dijo Freddie al verla

- ¿Lo viste? – dijo Sam

- Si – respondió Freddie

- Vamos – dijo Sam abriendo la puerta y entrando con él

- ¡Te dije que no se llama maquillaje improvisado! – se quejaba Carly de nuevo

Sam y Freddie estaban afuera de la puerta del estudio viendo todo el ridículo que hacían

- Pero que…- decía Freddie sin poder creerlo

- Oye – dijo Sam viendo a Freddie

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie

- Entremos a arreglar este desastre - dijo Sam sonriendo

- Andando – dijo Freddie sonriéndole

Freddie abrió la puerta del estudio seguido por Sam; Luciana y Andrés se les quedaron viendo paralizados, excepto Carly que estaba sonriendo

- Es nuestro puesto – dijo Freddie muy seguro de sí mismo

- Es hora de hacer el verdadero iCarly – dijo Sam igual de segura **(N/A: ¿Oyeron los aplausos?, ah no, soy yo la que aplaude xD, amo esta parte)**

- Claro que no – dijo Luciana

- Dame mi cámara - dijo Freddie seguro

- Toma – dijo Andrés molesto dándole la cámara

- El control Luciana – pidió Sam viéndola - dámelo

- Ni loca – dijo Luciana, pero Carly se lo quitó por la parte de atrás

- Dame eso – dijo Carly

- ¡Carly! – dijo Luciana

- Esto no te pertenece– dijo Carly viéndola – es tuyo – dijo dándoselo a Sam y sonriendo

- ¿Estas lista para hacer iCarly? – dijo Sam recibiendo el control y sonriendo

- ¿Freddie? – pregunto Carly sonriendo

- La audiencia crece chicas – dijo Freddie sonriendo y apretando varios botones de la computadora

- ¿Cómo es posible que crezca? – decía Luciana – las personas quieren verme a mí

- Error, quieren ver iCarly – dijo Carly sonriendo con más ganas – ahora, ¡largo de mi estudio!

- Sabes lo que estas haciendo ¿cierto Carly? – dijo Luciana enojada – yo puedo hablar en este instante y decir que…

- ¡Gibby llego! – exclamo Gibby llegando al estudio un poco agitado

- Genial, Gibby en posición, empezaremos el verdadero iCarly - dijo Sam

- Primero saca a Luciana y Andrés de aquí – dijo Carly

- No es necesario – dijo Andrés – vámonos Luciana

- Que bueno, porque voy a ponerme mi disfraz de trucha – dijo Gibby corriendo a la parte posterior del estudio

- ¿Qué? – dijo Luciana sorprendida

- Que nos vamos - dijo Andrés - ¿o acaso quieres seguir haciendo el ridículo aquí?

- Esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Luciana enojada

- Ay que miedo – dijo Sam burlonamente y poniéndose por donde estaba Freddie

- Nos vemos mañana Sam – dijo Andrés viéndola enojado y marchándose con Luciana

- Tu novio lucía molesto – le dijo Freddie a Sam

- ¿Y? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- No importa – dijo Freddie sonriendo también

- ¿Están listos? – pregunto Carly

- ¿Cuánto nos queda torpe? – pregunto Sam

- Ah…- decía Freddie viendo la computadora – después de minutos ridículos con Luciana y Andrés, quedan como 40 minutos

- Podemos hacer algo en 40 minutos – dijo Carly

- ¡Podemos hacer mucho en 40 minutos! – la corrigió Sam

- Bueno, seguimos al aire – dijo Freddie – los números aumentan, es hora chicas

- ¿Lista? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Movamos este asuntito – dijo Sam riendo y colocándose con Carly al centro del estudio

- Soy Sam

- Soy Carly

- Soy Freddie – dijo saludando a la cámara y volviéndola a colocar con las chicas

- Y esto es…- decía Sam para que Carly continuara

- Esto sí es iCarly – dijo Carly entre un suspiro y chocando los cinco con Sam sonriéndose

**Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado, me tarde demasiado lo sé, y ahora que estoy en finales, pues, es más difícil, estoy con muchísimos trabajos y no puedo actualizar, pero tratare de no se, avanzar muy rápido, además, ya falta poco para que se acabe la historia, unos tres capítulos más, si calculo bien, pero ya pronto acabará, me da pena xD, lleva casi un año, entonces, ¡wow!, es mucho ya jaja, bien, quiero agradecerles, por sus reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, muchísimo, no saben cuanto, enserio, otra cosa que quería aclarar, es que bueno hace unos días, estaba en unos problemillas por ahí, lo dije en twitter, y quiero decirlo aquí, escribir un fic, no es la cosa más fácil del mundo, hay muchas cosas que implican, enserio, no siempre estamos conformes con lo que escribimos, y hay que modificar diálogos, cambiar escenarios, calcular los momentos en que pasa cada cosa, tenemos que estar seguros de lo que queremos transmitir mediante los personajes, para que salga bien, hay que ver muchas cosas, así que es estresante a veces, es algo que nos gusta hacer, nos encanta, puedo decirlo, pero, es un trabajo bien dedicado, aunque no parezca, y las personas que escriben aquí, me entienden ¿cierto?, bueno esa es una cosa; lo otro, como lo dije arriba, gracias a Sabrynaseddie, yo le digo Sabrii xD me ayudo con varias partes de la historia, y me dio muchas recomendaciones, es una muy buena escritora, una de las mejores, estoy segura que la conocen, y bueno, Sabrii muchas gracias :), es genial contar con su ayuda, lo otro, estoy feliz porque una escritora y muy buena amiga, regreso a , estoy segura que la conocen :"Tanfer2010", yo le digo Tanii :) fue un regreso único, (casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi lo de la publicación, es enserio ¬¬), pero me encantó, y seguro sólo es el comienzo, ¡se te extrañaba, hermana menor!, tengo varios amigos escritores de , y los adoro a todos, son grandiosas personas, sobre todo porque hasta ahora me soportan jajaj, los quiero, la verdad veo que hay cada vez más escritores, hace más de un año atrás si no me equivoco, entraba a y recuerdo que reconocía a casi todos los autores, ahora, siento que soy una desconocida xD, me da gusto que cada vez más personas escriban aquí, quiero leer todas las historias, me eh perdido de mucho, bueno, creo que ya lo estoy haciendo muy largo jaja, una vez más gracias por todos sus comentarios, no puedo creer que pase los 300, es algo loquisimoo!, y todo gracias a ustedes, eso me anima muchísimo!, bueno, ahora sí, a seguir con los trabajos, me esperan semanas muy duras, así que deséenme suerte, la necesito, cuídense mucho y suerte a los que están en finales también, adiós **

Continuación:

- ¿Le vas a decir a Sam y Freddie lo que estoy haciendo? – pregunto Carly preocupada

- No ahora – dijo Luciana sonriendo – pero si lo sabrán y ahí me las cobrare todas

- El director Franklin aprobó el baile de mascaras – dijo Gibby

- ¡Si! – celebro Carly

- ¿La tratas mal por Kevin, cierto? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Quién te conto eso? – dijo Luciana sorprendida

- Sí Andrés, Alice esta enamorada – dijo Sam – y sí es de un tonto – dijo rodando los ojos

- Ganamos la semifinal del campeonato y eso ni siquiera te importa – dijo Andrés un poco triste

- Luciana escucho el plan para el baile de mascaras – le dijo Alice a Carly, preocupada

- No Alice, yo hice que escuchara – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice confundida

- Por esto – dijo Carly sonriendo y dándole unas bolsas

- ¿Compraste pelucas rubias y mascaras iguales? – dijo Alice viendo la bolsa

- En el baile de mascaras, habrá más de una Sam – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Oh por Dios – dijo Alice sorprendida


	27. Freddie se enferma

**Hola chicos, perdonnnnnnn demore mucho, pero a penas salí de vacaciones, intente actualizar enserio, pero había muchas cosas que hacer por navidad y eso, por cierto, esapero que disfrutaran esa fecha :) en fin, me gustaría seguir explicándoles, pero, me acaba de pasar algo fuerte el día de ayer y digamos que no puedo seguir escribiendo mucho por ahora, así que espero les guste, por cierto, hay una canción de fondo que me gustaría que escucharan en una parte, se llama "First love" es de Adele, pero hay una versión en piano, sólo búsquenlo así, "First Love Piano" y aparece, es el primero, me encanta esa melodía y muchas gracias a Tanfer por enseñármela, bueno yo señalo la parte donde me gustaría que escucharan, ahora sí, espero les guste este capítulo, ya falta poco para que acabe así que paciencia**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

"**Freddie se enferma " **

Después del show, en la sala de los Shay…

- Fue un show interesante ¿no creen? –pregunto Freddie sentado en el sofá

- No torpe, fue un show horrendo – dijo Sam mirándolo de una

- Deja de ofenderme con palabras – dijo Freddie mirándola igual

- Te ofenderé con rocas, te lo advierto – dijo Sam amenazante

- Ohhhh – dijo Spencer tiernamente mientras entraba a su apartamento – todo volvió a la normalidad

- Sí, eso parece – dijo Carly sonriendo - ¿Qué tal te fue?

- Vengo de la casa de Calceto, ¿enserio quieres saber qué tal me fue? – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente

- Vamos a saltarnos esa parte de la historia – dijo Carly pensándolo mejor

- Vi iCarly hoy y fue sorprendente – dijo Spencer asintiendo

- Genial – dijo Sam

- Gracias – dijo Freddie

- No sabía que Calceto miraba iCarly – dijo la menor de los Shay- pensé que sólo se dedicaba al negocio de los calcetines

- Todo el mundo ve iCarly – dijo Spencer como lo más obvio

- Buen punto – dijo Sam señalándolo

- El show fue genial y todo, pero al iniciar…- decía Spencer entrecerrando los ojos

- Si, lo sabemos – dijo Freddie de inmediato

- Fue vergonzoso – dijo Sam

- Estoy intentando borrarlo de mi memoria – dijo Carly recordando con asco

- ¿Ella no era la niña loca que empuja en tu escuela? – pregunto Spencer

- Sí – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Y ese chico no estaba saliendo contigo? – le pregunto Spencer a Sam

- Ah…sí – respondió Sam rápidamente

- Es su novio – dijo Freddie fastidiado

- Y… ¿ridiculizaste a tu novio en el show? – pregunto Spencer confundido

- Ah…- trataba de decir Sam

- Bueno Spenc, ya es tarde, y creo que estas haciendo muchas preguntas, la visita a Calceto te dejo traumado y deberías ir a tu habitación – dijo Carly de inmediato

- No estoy traumado - respondió Spencer sorprendido

- Sí, si lo estas, te acompaño a tu cuarto, vamos – dijo Carly casi empujando a su hermano y marchándose con él

- ¿Tú la entiendes? – dijo Freddie confundido

- No siempre – dijo Sam igual de confundida

- En fin…gracias – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam

- Fue tu idea, volver al show y arreglar todo ¿no? – dijo Freddie

- Extrañaba iCarly, y tú también, así que no te hagas – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Sam…respecto a esa charla en…- trataba de decir Freddie

- Olvidado, descuida – dijo Sam incomoda

- No, es sólo que….

- Olvídalo y ya – dijo Sam rápido

- Sam…

- Enserio Freddie, déjalo así – dijo Sam – ¿o acaso no extrañabas todo esto?

- Sí, pero…- decía Freddie viendo a Sam – bien, dejémoslo así – dijo dándose por vencido

- Al fin – dijo Sam

- ¿Al menos me explicas que significa lo que me dijiste en el gimnasio ese día, sobre que no podías ante la presión? – dijo Freddie

- Yo…- trato de responder Sam

- Listo, Spencer se durmió – dijo Carly llegando

- ¿Le pusiste esa canción de cuna? – preguntó Sam sonriendo, sabiendo la respuesta

- ¡A él le gusta! – se justificó Carly

El día lunes en la escuela…

- Buen show – dijo un chico pasando por el casillero de Carly, mientras esta sacaba algunos libros

- Gracias – respondió Carly sonriendo, al tiempo que el chico se marchaba

- ¡Tú! – apunto Luciana enojada a Carly haciendo que esta cerrara asustada su casillero de un golpe

- Ay la loca – susurro Carly asustada

- Hay mucho de que hablar – advirtió Luciana

- Mira Luciana – respondió Carly tomando seguridad – sé lo que me vas a decir y no me importa ok

- ¿No te importa? – respondió Luciana en tono burlón

- Bueno si, pero no lo demostraré – dijo Carly corrigiéndose apenada

- Ayer me dejaste en ridículo Carly Shay, y no se quedará así – dijo Luciana

- ¿Le vas a decir a Sam y Freddie lo que estoy haciendo? – pregunto Carly preocupada

- No ahora – dijo Luciana sonriendo – pero si lo sabrán y ahí me las cobrare todas

- Pues veremos si te resulta – dijo Carly tomando seguridad de nuevo

- Claro que sí – dijo Luciana sonriendo con malicia y marchándose

- Oh rayos – se quejó Carly cuando se quedó sola

Después de horas, en el periodo libre…

- Volvimos a ser amigos – contaba Freddie feliz a Alice sentados en las escaleras

- Genial – dijo Alice – por cierto, buen show – dijo afirmando

- Gracias – dijo Freddie – y gracias por avisarme lo que tu hermana y el tonto de Andrés hacían con iCarly – dijo fastidiado

- ¡No es un tonto! – se quejo Alice

- Sí, como digas – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Oye…y ¿amigos nada más? – pregunto Alice curiosa

- Sólo eso – afirmo Freddie con una mueca

- ¿Qué esperas para decirle lo que sientes? – dijo Alice de una

- Lo intente, y de hecho le dije que me gustaba – afirmo Freddie de nuevo – pero…es como si no me creyera, no lo entiendo

- Tal vez… piensa que es como cuando te hiciste novio de mi hermana, que fue para olvidar a Carly, ¿no lo has pensado? – dijo Alice tratando de que se diera cuenta

- Eso es ridículo – dijo Freddie negando

- Hombres – susurro en un quejido Alice rodando los ojos

- Yo… creo que todo debe quedarse como esta – dijo Freddie – la verdad extrañaba mucho estar con ella y Carly, así que…, creo que tiene razón y debo olvidar todo

- ¡No, no puedes! – dijo Alice preocupada – no puedes tirar todo por la ventana, tienes que seguir

- Yo creo que…- trato de decir Freddie

- Escúchame bien Freddie – dijo Alice muy segura y viéndolo a los ojos – esto, es una locura, lo sé, pero no sabes todo lo que sucede alrededor de ustedes, y créeme, ha sido una completa batalla

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie muy confundido

- Que sigas intentando ok – dijo Alice cansada

- Sam tiene novio, ¿si te habías dado cuenta no? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Sí, pero…pero…- Alice se moría de ganas por decir que en realidad no eran novios – pues… es cosa de que te arriesgues

- Alice… - se quejaba Freddie

- Todo va a estar bien ¿si? – dijo Alice tiernamente – yo te apoyo

- Gracias – dijo Freddie dándole un abrazo

Andrés pasó en ese instante por el pasillo y vio de lejos, un poco confundido, ese abrazo, sabía que Alice y Freddie eran amigos, pero estaba confundido, más por lo que le había dicho Alice ese día, y al verlos juntos, lo empezó a recordar…

_- Alice ¿estas enamorada de alguien? – dijo Andrés viéndola a los ojos sorprendido…_

_- Ay Andrés ¿Quieres escuchar que estoy enamorada? – decía Alice fastidiada – pues sí, es cierto, estoy enamorada, estoy muy enamorada ¿bien? _

_- ¿De quien? – dijo Andrés serio _

_- De un completo bobo – dijo Alice rodando los ojos _

No sabía porqué, pero ese recuerdo vino a él al instante y empezaba a pensar en muchas cosas, Alice había estado últimamente pasando tiempo con Freddie, después de unos segundos, recordó que ella estaba a favor de que Sam y Freddie estuvieran juntos, así que no podía ser Freddie el chico que le gustaba, estaba un poco aliviado, pero luego recordó otra cosa…

… _sólo recuerda algo Andrés, cuando realmente quieres a una persona, lo único que te importa, es que sea feliz, sólo eso – dijo Alice_

¿Y si Freddie era el chico que le gustaba a Alice?, las dudas volvieron a invadirlo, tal vez lo ayudaba con Sam, precisamente por eso, porque le gustaba y quería que fuera feliz; desde que ella le dijo que estaba enamorada, había estado pensando mucho en quien podía ser, y ahora tenia una pequeña sospecha…

- Si es el tonto de Freddie Benson, lo mataré – murmuraba Andrés enojado

- ¿Ahora hablas solo? – dijo Sam acercándose sorprendida

- Hola – dijo Andrés cambiando su ánimo al instante

- Quería decirte que hicieron el peor ridículo del mundo – dijo Sam un poco molesta – y que no vuelvan a tocar nada del show si…

- Sí, si, claro – dijo Andrés sin importancia - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Tú sabes…si es que Alice esta…no se… ¿enamorada? - dijo muy curioso Andrés

- ¿Ya te lo dijo? – pregunto Sam sorprendida – increíble que ella si pueda hacer eso y yo…

- ¿Sabes de quien? – volvió a preguntar Andrés

- Ah, entonces no te dijo que era… - decía Sam pensando

- ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es? – preguntaba Andrés

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto Sam

- Sólo que estaba enamorada y de un tonto – dijo Andrés rodando los ojos, Sam sonrió al escuchar eso

- Sí Andrés, Alice esta enamorada – dijo Sam – y sí es de un tonto – dijo rodando los ojos

- ¿No me dirás quien es? – preguntó Andrés – creo que me lo debes, después del ridículo que pase en iCarly, que aun no se me olvida - dijo molesto

- El ridículo te lo ganaste tú mismo y la loca de Luciana, así que no te debo nada – dijo Sam

- Se supone que eres mi novia ¿no? – dijo Andrés

- Creo que te estas pasando con eso – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Sé que sólo debo fingir, pero…Sam, tú sabes que sigo enamorado de ti – dijo Andrés mirándola a los ojos – podrías tal vez, pensar en eso, antes de actuar

- Creo – dijo Sam un poco apenada

- En dos días es el juego para ver si quedamos en la final, ganamos la mayor parte de las competencias escolares, ahora depende de nosotros que la escuela gane, ¿iras cierto? – pregunto Andrés esperando una respuesta

- Supongo que sí – respondió Sam no tan convencida

- Espero que sí – dijo Andrés no tan animado por la respuesta de Sam

Horas después, al momento de la salida, Carly ordenaba su mochila en la entrada, para irse a casa tranquila, cuando Gibby la alcanzó

- ¡Carlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – grito Gibby al lado de su amiga

- Gibby – dijo Carly frustrada – cuando le gritas a una persona para que te haga caso, es porque está a una distancia razonable, ¡NO A 50 CENTIMETROS DE TI! – alzó la voz esta vez

- Perdón – dijo Gibby

- Sí, discúlpate con mis tímpanos que reventaste – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Lo siento tímpanos – dijo obediente Gibby

- No me refería a que…ah olvídalo – dijo Carly rendida - ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

- Oh sí, algo que estabas esperando – dijo Gibby

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Carly impaciente

- El director Franklin aprobó el baile de máscaras – dijo Gibby

- ¡Si! – celebro Carly

- Sabíaque dirías eso – dijo Gibby asintiendo

- Mis tímpanos y yo, te damos las gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Genial – dijo Gibby mientras Carly lo miraba confundida

Mas tarde en casa de Carly…

- ¿No deberías hacer tarea de historia? – le pregunto Carly, que estaba sentada en su sillón, a Sam desde la cocina

- Hey, soy una genia en historia, asunto solucionado – dijo Sam regresando a la sala con una botella de soda

- Que pasaras ese examen, no significa que seas genia, significa que Freddie es buen tutor – respondió Carly sonriéndole a su amiga

- Ah el tonto – se quejo Sam

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie entrando al apartamento de Carly

- Y hablando de tontos…- decía Sam

- Supongo que eso es un "hola" – dijo Freddie sentándose en el sofá

- Ya no empiecen – dijo Carly cansada – hablemos de otra cosa, una noticia fascinante

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Se trata de comida, vacaciones o una piscina? – pregunto Sam emocionada

- No – respondió Carly confundida

- Entonces no es fascinante – dijo Sam de una

- Sólo escuchen – dijo Carly sonriendo por la respuesta de Sam – el director Franklin aprobó un baile de máscaras – dijo emocionada, pero ni Freddie ni Sam lucían así - ¿Por qué no están felices? – pregunto confundida - ¡Por que no están felices! – volvió a decirlo, pero ahora estresada

- No soy fan de los bailes – respondió Freddie entrecerrando los ojos

- Y yo odio a las personas – respondió Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Vamos chicos, es divertido – dijo Carly – el ultimo baile que hubo fue genial, y Gibby nuevamente es el presidente del comité

- El ultimo baile no fue genial, fue horrendo – dijo Sam mirándola obviamente

- Y Gibby dejo que el DJ casi incendie las cosas – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Esta vez es diferente – dijo Carly – además estuve hablando con varias personas y todos están de acuerdo en que las chicas lleven el mismo vestido

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida – y dime de donde sacarán tantos vestidos iguales

- ¿Recuerdas la tienda de disfraces que esta a una cuadra de la escuela? – pregunto Carly – pues al parecer la dueña es la mamá de una estudiante de Ridgeway y está feliz de hacerlo, para nosotras, es publicidad para su tienda – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Todo esto es muy raro Carly – dijo Freddie

- ¡No es raro! – respondió Carly enseguida – lo único que se debe conseguir son las máscaras, será genial

- ¿Me obligaras a ir? – pregunto Sam desanimada

- Los tres iremos – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Ay no – se quejó Freddie

- Yo me encargare de sus mascaras, relájense – dijo Carly – será divertido, Sam, tú y yo nos arreglaremos juntas

- Oh no – se quejo Sam

- Sam…- decía Carly

- Bien, bien, lo haré – dijo Sam – sólo con una condición

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Carly confundida

- Tengo que ir al juego de básquet que es en dos días – decía Sam sin animo - ¿me acompañas?

- ¡El juego! – dijo Carly alarmada – había olvidado eso completamente, la escuela debe ganar

- ¿Eso es un sí? – dijo Freddie desanimado

- ¡Tenemos que ir! – dijo Carly

- Bien – dijo Sam como si nada

- Yo no iré – dijo Freddie

- Vamos Freddie, tienes que animar a la escuela – dijo Carly

- Yo no tengo problema con animar a la escuela – dijo Freddie mirándola

- Entonces vamos – dijo Carly confundida

- Lo siento, yo no – dijo Freddie marchándose a la cocina, Carly miro a Sam muy confundida y esta sólo se encogió de hombros como una respuesta

- Espera – dijo Carly siguiendo después a Freddie a la cocina, Sam se quedo en el sofá

- ¿Qué? – respondió Freddie

- Dime la verdadera razón por la cual no quieres ir – pidió Carly

- No lo entenderías – dijo Freddie haciendo una mueca

- Explícame entonces – dijo Carly como lo más obvio

- No me obligues a ir ¿si? – pidió Freddie – sólo eso

- ¿Es por Andrés? – pregunto Carly un poco curiosa

- Carly…- se quejaba Freddie

- Oye se que ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien – dijo Carly seriamente – pero Freddie, él es el novio de Sam, y ella es tu amiga

- Si…- decía Freddie tratando de no mostrar enojo

- Tienes que intentar llevarte bien con Andrés, por Sam – dijo Carly – sabes como ha sido con todas sus relaciones, así que inténtalo, una persona tiene que intentar todo lo que este a su alcance, pero de una manera honesta, para conseguir lo que quiere ¿me entiendes? – dijo Carly acercándose y mirándolo obviamente

- De acuerdo…- decía Freddie confundido y arqueando las cejas, mientras Carly ponía los ojos en blanco, ya que no había entendido el doble sentido de la frase

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo Carly a Alice en el casillero de esta última

- ¿Me vas a decir que Sam, Freddie y tú, volvieron a ser amigos? – dijo Alice – ya lo sé y es genial

- Sí, sí, sí, súper genial – dijo Carly rápidamente – pero tenemos que hablar de otra cosa

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice

- El baile de máscaras – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿El director Franklin lo aprobó? – pregunto Alice emocionada

- ¡Sí! – dijo Carly igual de emocionada

- Genial – dijo Alice - ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Te lo contaré todo al final del tercer periodo, en el patio ¿de acuerdo? – decía Carly observando hacia otro lado

- Seguro…- dijo Alice mirándola confundida - ¿Por qué estas…?

- Shhhh – decía Carly – hablaremos al final del tercer periodo

- Esta bien – dijo Alice al tiempo que Carly se marchaba

- Interesante…- decía Luciana que estaba oculta y había escuchado todo

Al finalizar las clases, Luciana buscó a Andrés en la cancha de básquet…

- Hey, hey – dijo encontrándolo – tengo una noticia increíble

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Andrés ya un poco fastidiado – oye tengo practica, ¿olvidas el juego que tenemos que ganar mañana?

- Sí, sí, me da igual – decía Luciana rápidamente – hace unas horas, Carly y mi hermana hablaron, y al final del tercer periodo escuche todo el plan que tienen para el baile de mascaras que acaba de aprobar el director, se lo que traman, en especial la boba de Alice que lo único que quiere es juntar a Sam y Freddie, así que ya se como hacer para adelantarnos

- No le digas boba a Alice y... ¿estas segura de eso? – dijo Andrés

- Claro que sí – dijo Luciana – así que ese baile será tu última oportunidad para lograr que Sam y tú se queden juntos

- Bien, escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme – dijo Andrés – pero mañana después del juego, ahora quiero hablar de otra cosa

- ¿Qué es mas importante que eso? – dijo Luciana confundida

- Necesito hablarte de Alice – dijo Andrés

- Pensé que era algo importante – dijo Luciana burlonamente

- Deja de hablar así de ella, ¡es tu hermana! – dijo Andrés

- No necesito escuchar esto, te buscare mañana ok – dijo Luciana intentando marcharse

- ¿La tratas mal por Kevin, cierto? – dijo Andrés

- ¿Quién te conto eso? – dijo Luciana sorprendida, aunque sabía que Alice se lo había dicho a Andrés

- Ella no hizo que se fuera – dijo Andrés

- Tú no sabes nada, sobre lo que paso – decía Luciana, la verdad ese tema le afectaba bastante

- Haces que se sienta culpable – dijo Andrés

- Pues lo es – dijo Luciana – ¡ella le dijo que se fuera!, que siguiera sus sueños o tonterías como esas

- Lo hizo por tu hermano – dijo Andrés mirándola – no era feliz aquí

- Si Alice no hubiera abierto la boca, mi hermano seguiría aquí, ella es la única culpable – dijo Luciana triste

- Oye…

- Sabes qué, te buscare mañana y deja de meterte en asuntos que no te importan, adiós – dijo Luciana marchándose

- Adiós – dijo Andrés no tan feliz

Después de varias horas, en casa de Carly, tocaban la puerta…

- Pasa – dijo Carly abriendo

- Gracias – dijo Alice entrando un poco preocupada - ¿Sam y Freddie no están aquí?

- No – dijo Carly – Sam se fue a su casa y Freddie a la suya, aunque lo vi un poco mal hoy – decía pensando

- Yo también lo vi un poco apagado en la escuela – decía Alice aun preocupada

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Carly

- No – dijo Alice – hubo un problema

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Carly confundida

- Luciana escucho el plan para el baile de mascaras – le dijo Alice a Carly, preocupada

- Ah era eso – dijo Carly como si nada

- ¿No te preocupa? – dijo Alice confundida

- No Alice, yo hice que escuchara – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice confundida

- Estábamos en tu casillero, y estaba viendo hacia otro lado ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Carly

- Sí – dijo Alice – estabas extraña

- Vi a tu hermana escuchándonos, así que tuve que pensar rápido y hacer que escuche el plan – dijo Carly

- Pero si ya lo escucho, lo va a arruinar – dijo Alice

- No, no lo hará – dijo Carly – porque ella no sabe un detalle de ese plan

- ¿Por qué piensas que el plan funcionará aun con Luciana sabiéndolo? – pregunto Alice

- Por esto – dijo Carly sonriendo y dándole unas bolsas que tenia bajo el sofá

- ¿Compraste pelucas rubias y mascaras iguales? – dijo Alice viendo la bolsa

- En el baile de mascaras, habrá más de una Sam – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Oh por Dios – dijo Alice sorprendida

Al día siguiente en la escuela (día del juego)…

- Hola – dijo Carly acercándose al casillero de Freddie

- Hola – respondió Freddie no tan animado, lucía cansado y un poco pálido

- ¿Freddie estas bien? – dijo Carly preocupada – luces terrible

- Gracias eh – decía Freddie aun mal

- No, es que…

- Tranquila, lo sé, no me siento muy bien hoy – dijo Freddie aun agotado – no dormí en toda la noche, creo que tenia escalofríos

- Y hasta parece que tienes fiebre – dijo Carly tocando su frente

- ¿Algún problema? –dijo Sam llegando

- Creo que Freddie se esta enfermando – dijo Carly

- Ya sabíamos que estabas mal de la cabeza – dijo Sam sonriendo mientras Freddie ponía los ojos en blanco

- Hablo realmente Sam – dijo Carly seria – Freddie, mejor ve a la enfermería

- ¿De verdad te sientes muy mal? – dijo Sam ya un poco preocupada, pero sin demostrarlo

- No, chicas, estaré bien, es sólo cansancio – dijo Freddie cerrando su casillero – nos vemos en clase – dijo marchándose, pero se notaba que si estaba mal

- No estoy tan convencida – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- Será mejor ir a clases – dijo Carly – y después, a animar a la escuela

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam distraída

- ¿No olvidaste que hoy es el juego verdad? – dijo Carly

- Ah, no, no – dijo Sam reaccionando – claro que no, pensaba en otra cosa

- Bien, entonces vamos a clases, antes que Freddie se desmaye – dijo Carly marchándose con Sam a clases

Después de unas horas, en el periodo libre; Freddie andaba por los pasillos, cuando choco con Sam

- Ten cuidado – dijo Sam molesta

- Perdón, yo… - dijo Freddie con la voz apagada y hablando con esfuerzo - debo buscar… un libro en mi casillero y…

- ¿Freddie, Freddie, estas bien? – dijo Sam viendo como Freddie lucía enserio mal

- Sí, sólo… creo que debo ir por una pastilla, yo… estaré bien – decía Freddie cansado

- Tienes fiebre – dijo Sam preocupada tocando su frente

- Carly dijo lo mismo…no es…

- Torpe, tienes fiebre, enserio – dijo Sam viéndolo – tienes que ir a casa, ó a un doctor

- Estoy bien Sam – dijo Freddie reponiéndose para disimular - ¿lo ves?; es sólo cansancio – decía con esfuerzo

- ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para creer eso? – dijo Sam mirándola seriamente

- Estoy bien – decía Freddie con la voz muy apagada

- Yo te veo a punto de morir –decía Sam preocupada

- Bueno…no importa – decía Freddie evadiéndola

- Freddie tienes que ir a tu casa – decía Sam – habla con el director Franklin, te dará el permiso

- No es necesario – decía Freddie muy agotado – yo…

- Sam ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Andrés apareciendo

- Tú novio te busca – dijo Freddie fastidiado y aun mal – yo me voy – decía marchándose, pero a penas y caminaba en línea recta

- ¿Y él que tiene? – dijo Andrés

- Espero que nada malo – dijo Sam preocupada y dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se marchaba

- ¿Sam iras al juego cierto? – preguntaba Andrés - ¿Sam? – preguntaba al ver que estaba distraída

- Ah, sí, ya te había dicho ¿no? – dijo Sam

- De acuerdo; te veré ahí, adiós – dijo Andrés marchándose

- Adiós – dijo Sam sin ánimos

En el salón, ya era la última clase; Sam estaba sentada con Carly, y Freddie delante de ellas…

- Bien chicos, eso es todo, hasta la otra clase – dijo el profesor recogiendo sus cosas mientras varios chicos hacían lo mismo

- Creo que todos están emocionados por el juego, míralos – decía Carly – quieren salir pero ya

- No creo que todos estén emocionados Carly – dijo Sam – hay uno muriéndose delante de nosotras

- Estoy bien chicas – dijo Freddie dándose la vuelta y lucía peor

-¿Freddie? –dijo Sam viéndolo

- Yo creo que estas peor – dijo Carly viéndolo

- Tranquilas ok – decía Freddie levantándose con dificultad – ustedes vayan a ese juego, yo estaré bien – decía marchándose

- No estaré tranquila hasta que sepa que esta bien – dijo Carly preocupada

- Lo sé, yo igual – dijo Sam

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Ah, sí, supongo – dijo Sam desviando la vista - ¿vamos al juego o no?

- Claro – dijo Carly mirándola y sonriendo

- Bien, reserva los asientos y yo iré por bocadillos – dijo Sam

- Lo imaginaba – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

Después de algunos minutos, Sam iba en camino a la maquina de golosinas, cuando vio a Freddie por ese pasillo caminando con dificultad, parecía un poco mareado y llego a tambalearse un poco, a penas Sam vio esto, fue a prisa hasta donde se encontraba

- Freddie – dijo Sam preocupada sujetándolo de un brazo

- ¿Qué? – respondió Freddie viéndola

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? – decía Sam entre preocupada y molesta - ¡se supone que deberías estar camino a tu casa!

- No se puede salir…- decía Freddie entre quejidos – tengo que…esperar que termine el juego

- Freddie…- decía Sam muy preocupada – entonces vamos a la enfermería – se le ocurrió al instante

- Pero, sí estoy bien – dijo Freddie – es… - esta vez no pudo terminar, ahora si se desvaneció y se quedo sentado en el suelo, consiente, pero estaba demasiado enfermo

- Freddie – dijo Sam agachándose a su altura, ahora si se notaba a kilómetros su preocupación – sí claro, se nota que estas muy bien – decía sarcásticamente, pero estaba molesta – tenemos que ir a la enfermería

- ¿Chicos? – dijo Gibby pasando por allí - ¿Qué le paso a Freddie? – dijo acercándose

- Gibby, busca a Carly y dile que venga – decía Sam apurada – pero ¡ya!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – decía Gibby obedeciendo

- ¿Para que llamas a Carly? – pregunto Freddie

- Si no me haces caso a mi…supongo que a ella sí – dijo Sam viéndolo no tan alegre

Después de unos minutos llegó Carly a toda prisa y se agachó también preocupada por Freddie…

- ¿Qué le paso? – dijo Carly preocupada

- ¿Qué no lo ves? – dijo Sam – ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería, este torpe no quiere hacerlo

- Porque no es necesario…- decía Freddie entre quejidos

- Sí se nota – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – Sam, pero el juego…

- ¡Olvida ese estúpido juego y ayúdame con Freddie ya! – dijo Sam preocupada

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Carly sorprendida por la actitud de Sam

Ambas chicas ayudaron a Freddie a ponerse de pie y fueron juntos a la enfermería, después de varios minutos el juego ya había comenzado ya estaba por la mitad, y Freddie se había quedado dormido en la enfermería, mientras sus amigas esperaban afuera…

- Sam, iré a llamar a Spencer, creo que debe hablar con la señora Benson para que venga a recoger a Freddie, ¿esta bien si te dejo sola por un momento?, no se, siento que estas muy nerviosa – dijo Carly

- Sí, estoy genial, anda – dijo Sam fingiendo

- De acuerdo, tú entra y habla con la enfermera – dijo Carly

- ¿Yo por qué? – dijo Sam – odio los hospitales, doctores y esas cosas

- Sí, pero yo debo llamar a Spencer – dijo Carly marchándose – así que tú te encargas

- Bien – dijo Sam entrando a la enfermería

- Hola linda – respondió la enfermera

- ¿Cómo esta? – dijo Sam

- Mejor – contesto la enfermera – estaba ardiendo en fiebre, debería haber venido desde antes

- ¿Pero se va a poner bien? – pregunto Sam preocupada

- Claro linda – dijo la enfermera sonriendo – le di algo para bajar la fiebre, pronto estará bien

- ¿Puedo entrar a hablarle? – pregunto Sam apenada

- Se quedó dormido, pero ¿eres su familiar? – pregunto la enfermera

- No…yo…- intentaba decir Sam

- Lo siento, es que soy nueva aquí y aun no conozco a los chicos, seguro eres su novia – dijo la enfermera sonriendo, se veía muy gentil

- ¿Yo? – dijo Sam apenada

- Bueno linda, es que veo la preocupación en tus ojos, y no sólo es el de una amiga – dijo la enfermera, Sam bajo la mirada en ese instante – pasa – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente – seguro le alegrará verte cuando se despierte

- Tratare de no hacer ruido – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Es por allá – dijo la enfermera señalándole el camino – oh y sería bueno si le hablarás, aunque no lo creas, ayuda mucho

Mientras con Carly…

- Sí, Spencer, le avisas a la señora Benson cuando llegue por favor, adiós – dijo Carly cortando la llamada

- ¿Carly? – dijo Alice pasando – pensé que estabas en el juego, como toda la escuela

- No Alice, pasó algo, Freddie se enfermó, y está en la enfermería, Sam está acompañándolo – dijo Carly

- Oh, pero ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Alice

- No sé, yo iré en un momento, tenía que llamar a Spencer – dijo Carly

- Espero que se mejore – dijo Alice

- Gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Oye, al menos la escuela va ganando – dijo Alice

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Carly – genial, al menos una buena noticia

**(N/A: Ahora sí, escuchen la canción que les dije al inicio) **

Mientras Sam, había entrado a la habitación donde estaba Freddie, estaba sentada en una silla que había al costado de la cama donde él estaba durmiendo…

- Ok…esto es raro – decía Sam mirando como Freddie dormía – bueno la enfermera dijo que te hablara, no sé porque, y además la creo un poco loquita, pero se nota que es gentil, en fin al punto…la única verdad, torpe, es que tienes la culpa, te dije desde un inicio que fueras al doctor y mira lo que provocas y eso que ni siquiera tenías la intención de venir, creo que eso ganas por descuidarte, tu mamá loca siempre está diciéndote cosas para eso, supongo que no le hiciste caso esta vez, jamás te había visto tan enfermo, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar ok, sino seré yo la que te mande al otro mundo antes de que ocurra, eso sonó cruel, pero ya sabes como soy, y bueno como no me escuchas… sí hiciste que me preocupara mucho, demasiado, diría yo, así que te conviene no volverlo hacer, porque no es una linda sensación Freddie Benson y…sólo quiero que te recuperes, y que seas ese nerd que siempre conocí, las cosas han estado bastante raras entre nosotros, pero eres mi amigo, y es genial, así que…mejórate ¿sí? , creo que debo irme ya, para que sigas durmiendo, tú mamá pronto vendrá por ti, adiós – dijo levantándose de la silla

- Espera – dijo Freddie deteniéndola de la mano y observándola – todavía puedes quedarte un poco más – dijo sonriendo

- Estabas despierto – dijo Sam mirándolo

- Bueno, no eres muy silenciosa que digamos – respondió Freddie sonriendo

- Estuviste escuchando todo y no decías nada – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Es que fue muy motivante – dijo Freddie asintiendo – así que… ¿enserio estabas preocupada? – dijo sonriendo más

- Voy a matarte – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a Freddie

- Hey, hey aún no me recupero del todo – la señalo Freddie

- De acuerdo, cuando te recuperes, te asesino – dijo Sam sentándose de nuevo en la silla y cruzando sus brazos, ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y luego soltaron una risita al mismo tiempo

Con Carly…

- Bueno yo regresare al juego ¿esta bien? – dijo Alice

- Sí claro, queda como media hora ¿verdad? – dijo Carly

- Sí, ya falta poco, adiós Carly y… espero que se mejore – dijo Alice marchándose

- Gracias, espero eso también, adiós – dijo Carly

Carly regreso a la enfermería y la dejaron pasar a ver a Freddie, se veía un poco mejor, y estaba conversando de lo más feliz con Sam, eso hizo que Carly sonriera, luego se acercó donde sus amigos

- Bueno, parece que estas mejor – dijo Carly acercándose

- ¿Hablaste con Spencer? – pregunto Sam

- Sí, la mamá de Freddie vendrá en media hora – dijo Carly

- Creo que recibiré un sermón – se quejó Freddie

- Oye al menos ya no tienes fiebre – dijo Carly

- Bueno, sí, ya me siento un poco mejor, ustedes pueden ir al juego, creo que ya va a acabar – dijo Freddie

- Ah…de que vale ver un juego a medias ¿no Carly? – dijo Sam

- Pero…- decía Carly

- Andrés entenderá – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos hasta que llegue la señora Benson – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Genial – dijo Freddie

- Bueno, cuénteme de que estaban hablando y riéndose antes que llegue – dijo Carly

- Sam se burlaba de las cosas que tiene uno que hacer cuando está enfermo – dijo Freddie

- Sí, que onda con todo eso – decía Sam

- Haber dime – decía Carly charlando con sus amigos

Después de varios minutos, llego la señora Benson a recoger a Freddie, sí, estaba histérica como de costumbre, pero Carly y Sam se fueron con ella, para acompañar a Freddie, mientras el juego de básquet terminó, la escuela ganó y los chicos de Ridgeway empezaron a gritar de emoción, pues sólo quedaba la final para que la escuela sea la ganadora totalmente, mientras todos los chicos se metieron en la cancha para saltar y seguir gritando de emoción, Andrés empezó a buscar en las gradas…

_(Punto de vista de Andrés) _

_Estaba buscando a Sam, me dijo que estaría aquí, pero cuando vi hacia las gradas, no la encontré y había mucha gente, pero no era difícil tratar de buscar a una persona, mire hacia todas las direcciones, pero nada de nada, ni un rastro de Sam, seguro, no había estado durante el juego, trate de no desanimarme, era algo que ya sospechaba, pero sí era triste reconocer que ella nunca me iba a querer de ese modo, no importa todo lo que hiciera, todo lo que le dijera, todo lo que intentara, era algo imposible, y no podía seguir obligándola a tratar de hacerlo, eso sólo nos daña a los dos; mientras pensaba todo esto, algo hizo que mi actitud cambiara y de hecho sonriera un poco, la silueta de una niña alzando los brazos de una manera muy emocionada y sonriéndome desde las gradas, era Alice, me sonreía y se acercaba a mí, con esa gran sonrisa que no veía desde hace mucho, me abrazo y pudo hacer que mi pena pasara _

- Oye felicidades, hiciste que la escuela ganara – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Andrés – no pensé que vendrías

- ¿Por qué no?, yo también estudio aquí eh – dijo Alice

- Gracias – dijo Andrés abrazándola de nuevo mientras Alice sonreía

- Escucha Andrés, Sam no llegó porque Freddie está enfermo y pues tuvo que acompañarlo, pero…

- Esta bien – dijo Andrés triste – es obvio quien le importa más

- Oye, pero no te pongas así – dijo Alice tratando de que se anime – la escuela acaba de ganar, gracias a ti, celebra un poco

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con Benson? – pregunto Andrés – es tú amigo y creo que lo quieres demasiado – dijo siendo obvio

- Es mi amigo, pero tenía que apoyarte a ti también – dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Quieres ir por un helado para celebrar conmigo? – dijo Andrés sonriendo por lo que le dijo

- ¿De fresa? – dijo Alice sonriendo

- De lo que quieras – dijo Andrés devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Claro que sí – dijo Alice

- Vamos – dijo Andrés marchándose con ella

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por no poner continuación, pero no estoy segura de cómo va el orden de mis ideas así que, no puedo poner ahora, bien chicos gracias por sus reviews enserio me ayudan, cuídense mucho y no demorare para el siguiente, adiós **


	28. Iniciando el baile

**Hola chicos, espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo, espero que hayan pasado un lindo año, me encanto el episodio de la psicópata jajaja mori de risa, y hoy se estrena uno nuevo, bueno no los entretengo más, creo que el capítulo me salió muy largo, así que lo siento, espero no se moleste, bueno ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, nos vemos abajo**

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

"**Iniciando el baile"**

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Hola Freddie – dijo Carly acercándose a su casillero

- Hola – respondió Freddie cerrando el casillero

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Carly – tu mamá no dejo que nos quedáramos más tiempo en tu casa así que ya no sabemos que pasó

- Sí, ya me siento bien, mamá me dio un remedio casero, muy asqueroso por cierto – dijo Freddie recordando con asco – pero me ayudo

- Oh genial – dijo Carly abriendo los ojos

- No, no fue genial – dijo Freddie todavía recordando con asco

- Hablo de que es genial que ya estés mejor Freddie – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Ah bueno, sí, es cierto – dijo Freddie

- Sabes, me entere que la escuela gano ayer – dijo Carly

- Que buena noticia – dijo Freddie de nuevo agachándose y abriendo el casillero para evadir ese tema

- ¿Qué ya no habías terminado de….? – trato de decir Carly confundida, al ver que Freddie volvía a abrir su casillero

- Y… ¿Sam lo sabe? – preguntó Freddie interrumpiendo a Carly, tratando de sonar desinteresado, aunque por dentro, por supuesto que le interesaba, total, era el novio de Sam el que había conseguido eso, pensaba en si su rubia amiga ya lo habría felicitado, tal vez saldrían a celebrar y esa idea no le agradaba para nada

- No lo se – respondió Carly interesada en la actitud de su amigo tecnológico

- Ouh – se limito a decir Freddie desde el casillero aún

- Hola chicos – dijo Sam acercándose de repente, haciendo que Freddie se golpeara de un susto la cabeza contra el casillero

- Auch – se quejó Freddie

- Relájate Freddie, no queremos que te sigas muriendo – dijo Sam sonriendo, pero no de una manera burlona, más bien de felicidad, tal vez al ver a Freddie mejor

- Estoy bien – dijo Freddie cerrando el casillero y levantándose

- ¿No sacaste nada? – pregunto Carly de forma obvia, cuando vio a Freddie, pues sabia que ya había abierto el casillero antes

- Ah...no – dijo Freddie evadiendo ese punto

- ¿Y como están? – pregunto Sam a los chicos sonriendo

- Bien – respondió Freddie un poco confundido por la actitud de Sam

- ¿Estas feliz por algo Sam? – pregunto Carly viendo raro a su amiga también

- No, claro que no – dijo Sam desviando la vista – estoy como de costumbre Carly

- Yo creo que es… ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo Carly asustada viendo a sus amigos, hizo que Sam y Freddie se asustaran también, pero más Sam, que estaba a su lado y no dejaba de mirarla

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Tengo que hablar con Adam, urgente – dijo Carly

- ¿Y por eso levantas la voz? – dijo Sam confundida

- Sí, y tengo que ir a buscarlo ya – dijo Carly un poco molesta – Sam, tú me acompañas – dijo jalándola de un brazo

- ¿Yo porque? – decía Sam quejándose mientras Carly la jalaba

- Tú me vas a ayudar a que Adam no se escape – dijo Carly mientras se llevaba a Sam a la fuerza

- ¡Yo no tengo que intervenir en tus asuntos amorosos! – seguía quejándose Sam mientras la pequeña de los Shay seguía llevándola contra su voluntad

- Sí y más te vale hacerlo rápido que tienes clases de historia con Freddie en veinte minutos – decía Carly aun jalando a su amiga

- A veces me pregunto si soy la única persona normal de los tres – decía Freddie para sí mismo viendo como se iban sus amigas

- Normal y lindo – dijo Luciana atrás de Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Luciana? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Hola Freddie – dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente - ¿problemas?

- Ah...no, nada importante – dijo Freddie aun confundido porque esa niña que se había convertido en una completa pesadilla para el trió iCarly le estuviera hablando en ese instante

- Oye… ¿ya te enteraste del baile de mascaras cierto? – pregunto Luciana

- Ah sí, Carly lo comentó – dijo Freddie tratando de zafarse de ese tema

- Bueno, yo estaba pensando que si no tienes una pareja…tal vez podríamos ir juntos – dijo Luciana sonriendo, lo cual hacia que cualquier chico de la escuela se derritiera

- Ah…yo….aun no estoy seguro de si iré o no, así que…porqué mejor no lo dejamos en nada y…yo te aviso, ok, gracias igual, adiós – dijo Freddie marchándose rápido de ahí

- Tonto – dijo Luciana entrecerrando los ojos - igualmente, mi pareja o no, el plan de esas ilusas fallará – dijo Luciana sonriendo con malicia

Después de unos pocos minutos, Sam pasaba por uno de los pasillos hasta que una chica accidentalmente le tiró el refresco que tenía intención de tomar…

- ¡Pero que…! – dijo Sam molesta - ¡que te pasa!

- Lo siento – se disculpaba la chica asustada – no fue mi intención, te lo juro, es que no abría y yo…lo siento Sam

- ¡Claro que lo tienes que sentir, porque…! – decía Sam amenazante

- Ya, ya, ya, calma amiga – dijo Carly corriendo asustada hacia donde estaba Sam, pensando que podía matar a esa pobre chica asustada

- De verdad no fue mi intención – decía la chica

- Estoy segura, y Sam no esta molesta ¿verdad? – dijo Carly

- En realidad…

- ¡No estas molesta! ¡Verdad! – decía Carly mirando a su amiga

- Bien, no lo estoy – decía Sam entre dientes

- Genial, recuerda esa felicidad que tenías hace unos minutos – dijo Carly

- Yo…- trato de decir Sam mirando a Carly

- Tu tranquila, ve a clases – dijo Carly sonriéndole a la chica e interrumpiendo a Sam

- Gracias y lo siento de nuevo – dijo la chica marchándose

- No estaré así hasta el final de las clases – advirtió Sam

- Yo tengo ropa en mi casillero, puedes usarla – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam sorprendida de que su amiga estuviera dispuesta a prestar su ropa, no es que sea egoísta, pero es Carly, y siempre trataba de cuidar sus cosas a la perfección y eso incluía tratar de que Sam no las arruine

- Sí, debo agradecerte que me ayudaras con Adam ¿no? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Claro… - respondió Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- Yo te acompaño, faltan tres minutos para tu clase – dijo Carly marchándose con Sam

- Que manía de saber mis horarios – decía Sam quejándose

Después de que Sam se cambiara, entro a clases y como era de suponer, llego unos cinco minutos tarde…

- ¡Es tarde Puckett! – dijo el maestro

- Genial, sabe leer su reloj – dijo Sam sarcásticamente y entrando al salón

- No dije que pasaras – se quejó el maestro

- Y yo no dije que usted naciera, pero mire, eso tampoco se cumplió – dijo Sam sentándose atrás de Freddie, mientras él y la mayor parte de la clase sonreía por ese comentario

- Sólo empecemos la clase – dijo el maestro rendido acercándose a su escritorio

- ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? – dijo Freddie cuando volteo

- Sí, una chica me derramó su refresco – decía Sam recordando de mala gana – Carly me presto su ropa

- ¿Carly? – dijo Freddie

- Sí, mi mejor amiga, castaña, linda, conduce iCarly conmigo…- decía Sam en tono burlón

- Sé quién es Carly – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos – es sólo que me parece raro

- Tú eres raro – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Hey, me caías mejor hace media hora – decía Freddie un poco divertido

- Yo…- trató de decir Sam

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Andrés acercándose, estaba en el último asiento

- Es el día de interrumpir mis frases – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿Qué paso ahora Andrés?

- Sam, se supone que…

-¡Martins! – lo regaño el maestro – esto no es un desfile, es un salón, vuelve a tu lugar

- Pero…- intento decir Andrés

- Ya oíste al profesor, vuelve a tu lugar – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Mira…- trato de decir Andrés molesto

- ¡Ya! – dijo el maestro aburrido – Tú – dijo señalando a Freddie – cállate, y tú – dijo señalando a Andrés – vuelve a tu lugar – ambos chicos obedecieron y la clase transcurrió como de costumbre

Durante el periodo libre…

- Hey - dijo Andrés apareciendo, donde estaba Sam

- Oh sí – dijo Sam – tú querías decirme algo

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntando Andrés - ¿no se te olvida algo? – decía tratando de que Sam entendiera que hablaba del juego

- Ah…creo que ya sé a dónde va el asuntito – dijo Sam – oye…Freddie se enfermó y con Carly tuvimos que…

- Ganamos la semifinal del campeonato y eso ni siquiera te importa – dijo Andrés un poco triste

- Oye es genial, ya lo había escuchado – dijo Sam

- Claro – dijo Andrés más triste

- Andrés…- decía Sam

- Déjalo así – dijo Andrés haciendo una mueca – en unos días es el baile que están organizando, si tenemos que seguir fingiendo, supongo que tenemos que ir juntos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Ah…claro, nos vemos ahí – dijo Sam dándose cuenta que para Andrés, esto ya se estaba poniendo difícil, sabía que él seguía enamorado de ella

- Bueno, adiós – dijo Andrés marchándose

- ¿Todo…está bien? – pregunto Sam

- Yo ya no puedo responder esa pregunta – dijo Andrés siguiendo su camino

Mientras por el pasillo…

- Te estaba buscando – dijo Carly acercándose al casillero de Alice

- Dime que funciono lo que hice, porque no estoy de humor para malas noticias – dijo Alice

- Sí, claro que funcionó – dijo Carly sonriendo – ahora sólo queda ver lo del baile

- Bueno tú dime lo que tengo que hacer y listo – dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Y tú por qué tan feliz? – pregunto Carly curiosa

- Ayer salí con Andrés – dijo Alice sonriendo – y extrañaba eso – decía muy feliz

- Alice…- decía Carly

- No, Carly, no me sermonees – dijo Alice – estoy muy contenta como para que se acabe

- No es bueno que te hagas ilusiones Alice – dijo Carly mirándola – y…yo pienso que debes buscar a una persona que te quiera de verdad, y…Andrés aun no me convence

- Sé lo que piensas de él, pero, no es mala persona – decía Alice – sólo….está confundido

- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que sufras ok, sino, yo lo mataré – dijo Carly

- Gracias, creo – dijo Alice confundida

Después de varias horas, Luciana entraba a la biblioteca…

- ¿Se te ofrece algo linda? – pregunto la bibliotecaria

- Tengo una tonta tarea de ciencias, y sobrepasé mi límite en la sala de internet, necesito un libro – dijo Luciana de mala gana

- Claro…- decía la bibliotecaria al ver la actitud de Luciana – por el pasillo del fondo, encontraras todo lo relacionado a ciencias ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Puedo hacerlo sola – respondió Luciana de mala gana y marchándose

- Que niña…- se quejaba en murmuro la encargada

Luciana encontró el pasillo, la verdad no tenia ganas de hacer nada, Alice era la que siempre hacia su tarea, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando ya no podía obligarla, y al menos antes, tenia a Freddie, pero ahora ni eso; cuando busco varios libros, al fin saco uno que no sabia si le serviría, pero ya no quería buscar más, tomo asiento en la mesa más cercana; donde al parecer había una persona más ocultada entre varios libros, no le importo y sólo tomó asiento…

- ¿La hidrosfera? – dijo Luciana con aburrimiento - ¿Cómo haré un informe de esto si ni siquiera sabía que era agua?

- Wow – se escuchó decir en tono burlón a la otra persona con quien compartía la mesa – pero lo dijo murmurando y Luciana no le dio importancia

- Ok…am…aguas oceánicas…blah, blah, blah, los mares, el fondo del mar…las mareas… ¿Cómo se forman las mareas?, ¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Dios? – se quejaba Luciana sarcásticamente

- Las mareas son movimientos de ascenso y descenso de las aguas del mar. Cada 24 horas, hay cuatro mareas: dos altas y dos bajas. La atracción que ejerce la Luna sobre las aguas es el origen de las mareas. En algunos casos, la bajante es tan pronunciada que permite el tránsito a pie por zonas que en otros momentos están cubiertas por las aguas – dijo de manera segura la persona que estaba frente a Luciana, separando los libros de su rostro – tonta – finalizó sin ningún sentimiento con esa palabra, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida, era un chico bastante misterioso, alto, con ojos pardos, tenía una mirada difícil de descifrar, nada común, no parecía pretencioso, pero tampoco relajado, al verlo simplemente no podías saber lo que sentía, no parecía ni alegre, ni sorprendido, ni triste, era un poco extraño para cualquiera

- ¿Tonta? – dijo Luciana molesta - ¿sabes quien soy yo?

- Una tonta llamada Luciana – dijo el chico de nuevo sin sentimientos

- ¿Quién te crees? – dijo Luciana molesta

- Alguien mejor que una persona que se cree el centro del mundo y se la vive moviendo pompones a descerebrados de la misma clase – respondió el chico sin sentimiento

- Ah y ¿desde cuando ser un ratón de biblioteca es mejor que mover pompones? – dijo Luciana burlándose con una sonrisa

- Desde que las personas se dieron cuenta que con eso a los 30, se mueren de hambre – respondió esta vez el chico mostrando una sonrisa triunfante

- No eres más que un nerd antisocial – dijo Luciana molesta

- Y la escuela completa dice que estas loca, saca las conclusiones de quien mejor persona – dijo el chico mirándola fijamente - en vez de Luciana, deberías llamarte…fronteriza – dijo el chico asintiendo y levantándose

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Luciana confundida

- Porque estas entre la frontera de la locura y la demencia – dijo el chico levantando la mirada

- Oye…

- Shhh, no canses tus pocas neuronas fronteriza, adiós – dijo el chico marchándose

- Idiota – dijo Luciana entre dientes

- Ah, por cierto – dijo el chico deteniéndose – busca en la sección 5 de ciencias, ahí están los mejores libros para ese tema – dijo dándole la última mirada profunda a Luciana y luego marchándose

- Nerd…y raro – dijo Luciana rodando los ojos, pero después de que el chico desapareció completamente fue en busca de esos libros, y de verdad eran los mejores

En clase con los chicos…

- Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para recoger los trajes para el baile – le dijo Carly a sus dos mejores amigos

- Ah…- se quejaba Sam

- Bue….- se quejaba Freddie

- Ya les dije que ustedes van porque van y punto, ahora no quiero escuchar quejidos – dijo Carly de manera autoritaria

- Ok…- decía Sam mirando a su amiga asustada

- De acuerdo…- decía Freddie igual de asustado

- Soy genial – decía Carly sonriendo

A la hora de la salida, mientras Luciana sacaba cosas de su casillero para guardar…

- ¡Amiga!, tengo 5 citas para el baile, tienes que ayudarme a ensayar cómo decirle a 4 de ellos que están fuera – dijo Nicole llegando alegremente

- ¿Ya sabes con quien iras? – dijo Luciana

- No tengo idea – respondió Nicole sonriendo

- Pero ¿no deberías decidir eso antes de practicar? – dijo Luciana confundida

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Nicole confundida

- Ah, olvídalo – dijo Luciana rodando los ojos – y escoge el más lindo y popular

- Aww, gracias – dijo Nicole con ternura

- Nunca pagaría por uno de tus consejos eh fronteriza – dijo el chico que había visto Luciana en la biblioteca, estaba pasando al lado de ellas casualmente y leyendo un libro, Luciana se quedó helada cuando lo vio, aun no sacaba esa mirada de su cabeza

- ¿Por qué él te está hablando? – dijo Nicole confundida viendo como el chico se marchaba

- ¿Tú lo conoces? – dijo Luciana abriendo los ojos - ¿Quién es?, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Oye Lu, calma – dijo Nicole - es sólo un nerd, no habla con nadie, no se junta con nadie, no tiene amigos, es un raro y antisocial, las únicas veces que lo eh visto, ha sido en la biblioteca y no ha sido mucho porque detesto ese lugar, sabias que…

- ¡Nicole, cierra la boca ya! – dijo Luciana desesperada

- Oye ese tipo es como un vampiro, no deberías ni acercártele – dijo Nicole – arruinara tú popularidad

- Relájate, no me interesa en lo absoluto, sólo que ese nerd me dijo unas cosas que me molestaron – dijo Luciana recordándolo

- Bueno, no le des importancia, lo único malo en él, es que no luce como un nerd, hasta se le ve guapo, ¿Quién no ama a un chico misterioso? – dijo Nicole emocionada

- Oye ¿a dónde fue todo tu sermón de la popularidad? – dijo Luciana mirando a su amiga confundida

- Bueno, cambio de sentimientos cada cinco segundos, soy una cambiante – dijo Nicole asintiendo

- Yo te daría otro nombre – dijo Luciana rodando los ojos y marchándose con ella

Por la salida…

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Sam

- ¿Sí, qué haremos ahora? – dijo Freddie

- Preparar todo para tenerlo listo un día antes del baile – dijo Carly con una sonrisa muy grande

- Oh no…- se quejaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

A partir de ese momento, Carly se encargó como dijo de preparar todo para el baile mientras transcurrían los días, antes del próximo iCarly fue con Sam a recoger los vestidos, ya que las chicas debían llevar el mismo…

- ¿Y que tal? – dijo Carly con el vestido puesto desfilándoselo a Sam que estaba sentada frente a ella muy aburrida - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Ah, no lo sé – decía Sam sarcásticamente – te ves… ¡Como todas! – dijo estresada

- Oye, relájate y disfruta Sam, será la mejor noche para todos – dijo Carly sonriendo mucho

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – decía Sam aburrida – tienes tu vestido, yo el mío, compraste un tonto traje para Freddie, lo cual me tiene sin cuidado, ahora sólo nos queda comprar unas máscaras y listo

- Ah…sí, respecto a eso…ya las compre – dijo Carly sonriendo – sabía que te aburrirías así que decidí adelantarme con eso

- Si no estuviera tan aburrida, creo que te abrazaría – dijo Sam afirmando

- Creo que eso es un gracias – dijo Carly confundida

- ¿Bueno y ahora? – dijo Sam

- Los zapatos – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿También tiene que ser igual? – dijo Sam aburrida

- No, sólo que deben ser negros y de tacón – dijo Carly – en el centro comercial, vi unos hermosos, apuesto a que tienen tu talla también

- Dijiste no tenían que ser iguales – dijo Sam confundida

- Lo sé, pero tú tienes feos gustos, andando – dijo Carly jalando a Sam

- Te reclamaría que me devolvieras el abrazo si te lo hubiera dado – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

Ese día después del show…

- ¿Dónde está Carly? – pregunto Freddie que estaba en el sillón, a Sam que se acercaba a sentarse con una botella de soda

- Con Spencer, está muy deprimido porque la chica que fue su cita hoy le robo sus zapatos – dijo Sam

- ¿Sus zapatos? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Ay, es Spencer, conoces sus gustos – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Si… - dijo Freddie pensándolo mejor - ¿Y qué tal los vestidos?; Carly no quiso mostrarme nada – dijo Freddie

- ¡Es igual que el de todas! – dijo Sam asombrada - ¡Por qué les impresiona tanto!

- Tranquila, no dije que me impresionara, soy la primera persona que cree que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Freddie

- Bueno al menos alguien inteligente – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Ah… ¿acabas de llamarme inteligente? – dijo Freddie sonriendo y mirándola

- No te emociones, tengo una soda en la mano y estoy viendo la TV, en este momento puedo decir cualquier cosa sin saberlo – dijo Sam de una

- Y… ¿Andrés te llevará cierto? – dijo Freddie desviando la vista

- Sí, es obvio, ¿no crees? – dijo Sam fingiendo naturalidad - ¿Por qué?

- Ouh…es sólo que…pensé que sí él no iba, porque…no sé, tiene que practicar para la final de básquet o así…pues…- intentaba decir Freddie

- No, no tiene práctica, se supone que es mi pareja, es mi novio ¿no? – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Claro – dijo Freddie haciendo una mueca y no muy alegre

- ¿Tú iras con alguien Freduchini? – dijo Sam sin despegar la vista del televisor

- Luciana me pidió que fuera su pareja – dijo Freddie en una y Sam se quedó congelada por un instante sin que Freddie lo notara

- Ah…- dijo Sam tratando de no explotar – entonces iras con ella, cuidado te pegue la locura

- Aun no le eh dicho que sí – dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos – tal vez el lunes

- Genial – dijo Sam fingiendo no darle importancia

- Genial – dijo Freddie de igual manera

El día lunes en la escuela…

- ¡Ira con la loca demente de tu hermana! – dijo Sam en el patio de atrás

- Tranquila, me dijiste que aún no le había dicho nada – dijo Alice escuchándola

- Sí, pero…- decía Sam

- ¡Es tu culpa, por todo lo que estás haciendo! – dijo Alice aburrida - Hace años, deberías haberle dicho a Freddie lo que sentías; hace años, deberían haber empezado a salir; hace años, deberían haber iniciado todo esto

- Siempre estuvo ilusionado con Carly, no podía decir nada – dijo Sam – y tampoco lo hubiera hecho

- Bien, escúchame, tú no te preocupes por nada, tienes que estar tranquila, piensa en el baile de este sábado y asunto solucionado – dijo Alice

- ¡Qué onda con ese baile que parece que los tiene a todos traumados! – dijo Sam aburrida

- Traumada me tienes tú, ahora ve a clases antes que se den cuenta – dijo Alice

- Bien – refunfuño Sam marchándose

Después de varias horas en la biblioteca…

- Hola, ¿vienes por un libro en especial? – dijo la bibliotecaria

- Conozco el camino, gracias – dijo Luciana pasando de frente

- Ah…de acuerdo – dijo la bibliotecaria de nuevo confundida por la actitud de Luciana

Luciana camino hasta donde estaba la mesa que ocupo la última vez, pero estaba vacía, miro a todos lados, pero no había nadie…

- ¿En qué estoy pensando? - murmuro Luciana rodando los ojos y luego dio la vuelta

- ¿Me buscabas fronteriza? – dijo el chico asustándola cuando volteo de repente

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – dijo Luciana molesta – ¿te crees Edwar Cullen o qué?

- ¿Encajaría perfecto con esa personalidad, cierto? - dijo el chico sonriendo un poco – pero tranquila no necesito sangre, necesito un libro, tal vez por eso estoy en la biblioteca – dijo en tono burlón

- Deja de tratarme como una tonta que no lo soy – dijo Luciana molesta

- ¿Terminaste tu reporte de la hidrósfera, fronteriza? - preguntó el chico levantando el ceño

- No…- dijo Luciana mientras el chico la miraba y negaba con la cabeza

- Claro – dijo el chico sin ningún sentimiento – ahora, ¿me puedes repetir lo que dijiste acerca de que no eres una tonta? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Eres un… - dijo Luciana levantando la mano

- ¡Alto! – dijo el chico sosteniendo su mano levantada de inmediato – conmigo no funciona – decía medio molesto y muy seguro viéndola a los ojos – no soy tu séquito de descerebrados que te siguen como perritos falderos, a mí no me tienes controlado como a media escuela, así que déjate de niñerías conmigo – dijo soltando su mano con un poco de brusquedad, a Luciana le parecía raro, nadie la enfrentaba de esa manera, no podía sacar la mirada de ese chico de su cabeza

- ¡Tu nombre, raro antisocial!, ¡dime tu nombre! – decía Luciana molesta

- ¿Mencionaste que me parecía a un famoso vampiro interpretado por un actor de esta generación?, pues dejémoslo como Edward entonces – dijo el chico casi sonriendo, aunque era raro, ya que no mostraba sus sentimientos de una manera espontánea

- Vas a volverme loca – dijo Luciana dando media vuelta para marcharse

- Hey fronteriza – dijo el chico deteniéndola - ¿A dónde vas?

- Afuera, donde yo sí tengo una vida social – dijo Luciana sonriendo sarcásticamente

- No, yo creo que tienes que ir hacia el otro lado – dijo el chico señalando

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Luciana confundida

- Tu reporte de ciencias – dijo el chico mirándola, Luciana no podía interpretar esa mirada – o acaso quieres que le diga al maestro Rosh, que su alumnita no está cumpliendo con su tarea – dijo el chico en tono de pregunta

- Tú no harás eso – dijo Luciana sorprendida

- ¿Me conoces acaso fronteriza? – dijo el chico retándola – no sabes ni mi nombre, así que hacia el otro lado – dijo señalando

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo Luciana molesta

- Porque me divierte – dijo el chico dando una sonrisa

- A mí, me enfada – dijo Luciana

- Por eso me divierte – dijo el chico mientras Luciana lo miraba molesta y se marchaba para terminar su reporte de ciencias

- Y qué, ¿te quedaras ahí observándome, nerd? – dijo Luciana buscando un libro

- ¿Corregir todas las tonterías que escribes o leer un libro? – decía el chico como preguntándose y siguiéndola – creo que la primera opción me divertiría por ahora, un poco más

- ¿Por qué no admites que estas obsesionado conmigo eh? – pregunto Luciana divertida tomando el libro y dirigiéndose a la mesa

- Porque no fui yo quien vino a la biblioteca para buscar a una persona solamente – dijo el chico con tono triunfante, no importa lo que Luciana dijera, el chico siempre terminaba ganando

- Sólo…déjame terminar con esta estúpida tarea para no volver a ver tu rostro – dijo Luciana molesta abriendo el libro

- Pues si no estuvieras pensando tanto en mi rostro, te darías cuenta que el libro que tienes no es el correcto – dijo el chico divertido

- Ay no puede ser – se quejó Luciana

- Descuida, te traeré el libro y te ayudare con ese reporte – dijo el chico

- ¿Y por qué harás eso? – dijo Luciana

- Será como ayudar a una niña de kínder – dijo el chico divertido marchándose para conseguir el libro

- No sé si odiarlo o... – decía Luciana pensando –…o golpearlo – dijo no tan convencida

- Puedo escuchar hasta aquí y creo que el odio me provocaría menos dolor – dijo el chico desde esa distancia dándole una sonrisa a Luciana, quien volteó la mirada y también sonrió un poco

Ese día a minutos de la salida…

- Andrés – dijo Luciana acercándosele

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Andrés que estaba en la cancha de básquet

- En el baile tienes que decirle a Sam para que sean novios de verdad – dijo Luciana

- ¿Así que sólo eso? – dijo Andrés confundido - ¡A ella no le intereso Luciana!, ¡dirá que no!

- Te dirá que sí – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? – pregunto Andrés

- Porque quiere olvidarse de Freddie de una vez, y se siente mal porque te está utilizando para eso, sácale eso en cara y en una Sam será tu novia – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Pero…- decía Andrés

- ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo cierto? – dijo Luciana

- Yo…, no – dijo Andrés decidido – descuida, en el baile, Sam conseguirá novio de verdad

- Genial – dijo Luciana sonriendo con malicia

- Oh no – murmuro Alice que había escuchado todo

Después de unos minutos, el timbre de la salida sonó…

- Ah, al fin – dijo Sam cerrando el casillero

- Era obvio – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Freddie llegando

- Sí – dijo Carly

- Sam – dijo Andrés llegando

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Sam confundida

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Licuados locos, y luego a caminar un rato? – dijo Andrés, mientras Carly y Freddie miraban de reojo a Sam

- Ah…pero…-trataba de decir Sam

- Por favor – dijo Andrés mirándola – creo que sería bueno

- Esta bien – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Ya vámonos Carly – dijo Freddie molesto marchándose con ella

- ¿Por qué quieres salir? – dijo Sam confundida

- No somos novios, pero…somos amigos aun – dijo Andrés – quiero pasear con una amiga – dijo tiernamente – nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez

- Vamos – dijo Sam sonriendo un poco

La salida con Andrés fue muy divertida, según Sam, no se sintió presionada, era como él dijo, salir con una amiga, tomaron un licuado y luego caminaron por unos minutos en el parque, hasta que se sentaron en una banca…

- Me gusta este parque – dijo Andrés observando

- Es…lindo – dijo Sam como si nada

- Sam… fue genial conocerte – dijo Andrés recordando como la conoció – aunque por mi culpa te caíste – dijo sonriendo

- Creo que trague un poco de pasto – dijo Sam recordando con asco

- Lo siento – dijo Andrés

- Ah, descuida, ya lo olvide – dijo Sam

- Yo no – dijo Andrés tiernamente – desde ese día…fue diferente

- Hey, yo soy diferente – dijo Sam divertida

- Lo sé, y es genial – dijo Andrés – no deberías cambiar por nadie y seguir siendo esa chica tan divertida y genial que conozco

- Gracias – dijo Sam mirándolo tiernamente - Oye, ¿sabes quién es una increíble amiga también? – dijo Sam

- ¿Alice? – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Exacto – dijo Sam – es tu mejor amiga ¿no?

- Sí – dijo Andrés sonriendo – aunque también le guste Freddie Benson

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida – a Alice no le gusta Freddie, es ridículo, le gusta…otra persona

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Andrés abriendo los ojos muy grande

- Claro – dijo Sam – Freddie sólo es su amigo

- Bueno, eso me quita un peso de encima – dijo Andrés – lo odiaba doble, ahora sólo lo odio – dijo sonriendo

- Ay por Dios – dijo Sam sonriendo un poco

En casa de Carly…

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – dijo Carly pasándole una botella a Freddie que estaba sentado en el sillón

- No estoy molesto – dijo Freddie con cólera

- Sí, se nota – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Oye el día del baile tienes que estar aquí, saldremos los cuatro juntos – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido – Sam ira con Andrés, ¿de cuales cuatro hablas?

- Sí, ira con él, pero, se encontraran en el baile, y es obvio que tu vienes con nosotros ¿no? – dijo Carly

- Sí…estaré aquí – dijo Freddie no tan convencido

Pasaron los días, el baile se acercaba, todos estaban emocionados, Sam y Carly se estaban arreglando desde hace una hora, claro está, la rubia estaba siendo obligada, Freddie y Adam esperaban abajo, Adam traía puesto su traje, se veía muy elegante, pero Freddie aún no se había cambiado, cuando las chicas, terminaron bajaron y se veían muy lindas, las dos, aunque tuvieran el mismo vestido…

- Wow – decía Freddie para el mismo mirando a Sam

- ¿Bueno y cómo estamos? – dijo Carly

- ¡Iguales Carly!, ¡iguales! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? – dijo Sam aburrida

- Se ven lindas – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Aquí está tu mascara Sam – dijo Carly sacando una máscara muy linda de su bolso, que era muy grande de hecho, la máscara tenia aplicaciones plateadas y de verdad era muy bonita

- Genial – dijo Sam sarcásticamente recibiéndola

- ¿Por qué llevas un bolso tan grande? – pregunto Adam confundido

- Soy una chica que previene, ahora silencio y….espera - dijo Carly dándose cuenta - ¡Freddie por qué no tienes puesto tu traje!

- Yo los alcanzo luego – dijo Freddie – tranquila, es que mi mama quiere arreglarme

- Lo siento – dijo Sam con pena mientras Carly sonreía

- Bueno entonces te veremos allá – dijo Carly

- Sí, yo llegare – dijo Freddie

- Bueno andando – dijo Carly marchándose con Adam

- Espera – dijo Freddie deteniendo a Sam del brazo mientras Carly y Adam avanzaban

- ¿Qué Freddie? - dijo Sam confundida

- ¿Quieres ser diferente? – pregunto Freddie sonriendo – tengo algo para ti – dijo sacando un brazalete de su bolsillo

- ¿Y esto? – dijo Sam confundida tomándolo

- Era de mi mamá – dijo Freddie

- Ay qué asco Freddie – dijo Sam devolviéndoselo

- No, Sam, nunca lo uso – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos – tranquila

- ¿Y por qué me lo das? – dijo Sam confundida

- Porque a ti te queda lindo – dijo Freddie poniéndoselo y sonriendo

- Pues…gracias – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Diviértete – dijo Freddie haciendo una mueca

- Tú también iras, nos divertiremos todos, eso espero – dijo Sam

- Claro…- dijo Freddie viéndola a los ojos – nos veremos ahí

Sam alcanzo a los chicos y se fueron camino al baile, Freddie tenía que ir a su casa a cambiarse, pero lo que hizo fue tomar un bolso deportivo y salió directo al gimnasio, había decidido no ir al baile sin decirle a nadie…

Después de algunos minutos, los chicos llegaron a la fiesta que era en el gimnasio de la escuela, como se había dicho, todas las chicas tenían el mismo vestido, Carly no se había dado cuenta del brazalete que llevaba Sam, y había guardado su bolso en el armario del conserje, allí estaban las pelucas rubias y las máscaras iguales a las de Sam que usaría ella, Alice y la cómplice de ambas…

- Linda fiesta – dijo Carly sonriendo, ya todos los chicos tenían puesto sus mascaras

- Esto es como la escuela soñada de la señorita Briggs, todas uniformadas y sin saber quién es quién – se quejó Sam

- Trata de relajarte unos minutos ok – dijo Carly viéndola

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – dijo Adam

- Bien, esta vez mis zapatos son cómodos – dijo Carly sonriendo – así que mis pies no tienen que sufrir esta vez

- No entendí lo que acabas de decir, pero genial – dijo Adam marchándose con ella hacia la pista de baile

- ¿Sam? – dijo un chico acercándose a ella

- ¿Hola? – dijo Sam como pregunta porque no sabía quién era

- Andrés – dijo el sonriendo

- Ouh genial, no te reconocí – dijo Sam - ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

- Por el cabello – dijo Andrés

- Varias chicas aquí son rubias – dijo Sam confundida

- Sí, pero tu resaltas con las ondas – dijo Andrés sonriendo - ¿quieres bailar?

- Ah…pues ya que – dijo Sam

Después de casi cuarenta minutos…

- Carly – dijo Alice jalando a Carly a un lugar - ¿ya vino?, quiero hablar con ella

- Aun no llega – dijo Carly – tranquila pronto aparece, más bien, ¿no has visto a Freddie?, ya se tardó demasiado

-Espera – dijo Alice confundida – ¿dices que Freddie no vino contigo?

- No, él dijo que su mamá lo quería preparar antes de venir – dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros

- Carly yo lo llame a su celular antes de venir aquí y él me dijo que iba a llegar contigo – dijo Alice preocupada

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly espantada abriendo muy bien los ojos – eso quiere decir que…

- ¡No piensa venir! – terminó de hablar Alice preocupada

- Ah no, yo lo matare a penas lo vea – dijo Carly

- ¿Cuándo? si no va a llegar – dijo Alice

- Ok, pensemos rápido – dijo Carly – ah…llamare a su casa y le diré que venga

- No te contestará, hay que ir a buscarlo – dijo Alice

- No puedo salir de la fiesta, sospecharían y además tengo que esperar a…ya sabes – dijo Carly

- Bien, yo lo buscaré entonces – dijo Alice – no llegamos hasta aquí por nada

- Ok, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿sí? – dijo Carly

- Claro, descuida, todo estará bien, y asegúrate que Luciana no se acerque a Sam, ya sabes que mascara tiene mi hermana así que no hay problema – dijo Alice

- Esta bien, adiós – dijo Carly mientras Alice se marchó – espero todo salga bien

- ¡Carly! – dijo Adam llegando

- ¡Ah! – dijo Carly asustada - ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Otra vez estarás con tus secretos?, quiero un baile normal, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos desde hace mucho – dijo Adam

- Lo sé, lo siento – dijo Carly – vamos a bailar – dijo de pronto, pero, le llegó un mensaje de texto – sabes que…pensándolo mejor, ve a buscar un lugar donde podamos platicar y yo…regresare luego – dijo Carly viendo el mensaje y saliendo del lugar muy rápido

- No otra vez – se quejó Adam y lucía molesto

Por el pasillo de la escuela, Carly corría como loca hasta que llego a la puerta del armario del conserje y se encontró con alguien…

- Oh por Dios, estas genial – dijo Carly abrazando a esa persona

- Gracias, tú estás igual, literalmente – dijo esa persona viéndola - ¿Dónde están las cosas?

- En el armario – dijo Carly – las máscaras y lo demás, está ahí

- Bien, yo me quedaré aquí y me mandas un mensaje cuando tengo que salir ¿ok? – dijo esa persona

- Bien – dijo Carly – pero no creas que sigo molesta por lo que paso ese día – dijo Carly regañando

- Lo siento, pero era necesario – dijo esa persona – ahora ve, mientras yo me cambio, oye y ¿Dónde está Alice?

- Fue a…ver unas cosas, tú cámbiate, adiós – dijo Carly dejándola ahí

- Ok…- dijo esa persona confundida

Mientras Alice fue a buscar a Freddie a su casa, pero no había nadie, no lo encontraba en ningún lado…

- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? – decía Alice - ¡Claro! – dijo dándose cuenta

Después de varios minutos llego al gimnasio, y Freddie estaba ahí golpeando un saco de arena, molesto, enfadado, triste…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Alice acercándose

- Genial, pensé que estaría solo aquí – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Freddie todos están en el baile – dijo Alice sorprendida

- Pues qué bien – dijo Freddie sin importancia y golpeando más fuerte el saco de arena

- Ok, me puedes decir ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – dijo Alice cansada y ya molesta

- ¿Quieres que vaya al baile?, ¿Qué vea a Sam con Andrés?, ¿Qué siga tratando de aguantar que su novio sea él?, no Alice – dijo Freddie golpeando más el saco de arena – ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo, no más

- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad, para que le digas a Sam lo que sientes! – dijo Alice - ¡tienes que ir!

- Ella no siente lo mismo – dijo Freddie golpeando más fuerte el saco – y yo ya no quiero seguir sintiendo que la sangre me hierve cada vez que la veo con Andrés

- Freddie…- decía Alice triste, podía sentir la frustración que tenía su amigo

- Enserio estoy enamorado de ella – dijo Freddie lamentándose

- Entonces díselo, díselo de una vez por todas – dijo Alice

- No – dijo Freddie golpeando el saco – no lo hare, Sam me lo dijo, yo no puedo hacer nada para que le guste

- Pero…pero…ella – decía Alice estresada, quería hablar de una vez por todas con la verdad

- Ella sólo puede ser mi amiga – dijo Freddie golpeando el saco

- ¡Tienes que ir al baile y decirlo todo, tienes que hacerlo! – dijo Alice ya más estresada

- Lo siento – dijo Freddie sin parar lo que hacia

- ¡Deja de golpear ese saco de arena y haz algo Freddie! – dijo Alice a punto de estallar

- ¡Ya lo intente y no funcionó! – decía Freddie molesto y golpeando con más fuerza, Alice ya no aguanto tanto estrés

- Se acabó – dijo Alice cansada de una vez – me harte, ¡ustedes son más difíciles que Arnol y Helga juntos!

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Freddie

- ¡Esta enamorada de ti también! – dijo Alice explotando de una – es sólo que piensa que sigues ilusionado con Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Lo siento, tenías que saberlo de una vez – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos

- Si lo dices para que vaya a ese baile, no es una broma graciosa Alice – dijo Freddie que estaba congelado

- No es broma – dijo Alice – Sam ha estado enamorada de ti, desde hace mucho, creo que ya ni lo recuerda, pero es cierto, y como piensa que sigues ilusionado con Carly hizo de todo para olvidarte y que tú lo hicieras también, ¿recuerdas que volvió con Andrés?, no son novios realmente, está fingiendo, sólo para que tú ya no pensaras en ella, todo este tiempo lo ha ocultado, está enamorada de ti, ¡está enamorada de ti y no te diste cuenta! – finalizo Alice con un suspiro

- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Freddie sorprendido – Sam está enamorada de mi – dijo sin todavía poder creerlo

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí parado? – dijo Alice estresada - ¡tienes que ir!, porque esta es tu ultima oportunidad, Andrés le dirá hoy para que sean novios de verdad, lo escuche, y si tú no le dices a Sam toda la verdad, estoy segura que aceptará

- Pero no tengo el traje ni la máscara, ¿Qué hago? – dijo Freddie nervioso

- Agradecerme, lo traje hasta aquí, está en una bolsa en la recepción, tienes que cambiarte y correr – dijo Alice

- Wow, gracias – dijo Freddie abrazándola

- ¡No pierdas tiempo, después me abrazas, corre! – dijo Alice – te espero en cinco minutos afuera

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie corriendo

- Tenemos que distraer a Andrés – pensó rápido Alice sacando su teléfono y llamando a Carly

- ¿Qué paso? – contesto Carly

- Lo encontré, es tu turno, tienes que cambiarte y distraer a Andrés – decía Alice

- ¿Cuánto se van a demorar? – pregunto Carly

- No tengo idea Carly, debes moverte ya – dijo Alice - ¿y llego…?

- Ya llego – afirmo Carly – ella distraerá a Luciana, yo me encargo de Andrés, date prisa – dijo Carly

- Lo intentaré – dijo Alice preocupada

En el baile…

- Carly – dijo Adam encontrándola - ¿Dónde te metes?

- Estaba ayudando a Gibby, tengo que hacerlo Adam, lo siento – dijo Carly marchándose

- Pero…- decía Adam molesto de todo eso

Carly fue hasta el armario del conserje, donde todavía estaba la otra persona ya cambiada

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo esa persona

- Las cosas se adelantaron, debo empezar yo – dijo Carly apurada sacando las cosas de su bolso – ayúdame con la peluca

- Bien, bien, yo te ayudo – dijo esa persona ayudando a Carly a lucir como Sam

Después de algunos minutos…

- Oye te estaba buscando – dijo Andrés acercándose a Sam que en realidad era Carly

- Ah…hola – dijo Carly tratando de que su voz sonara como Sam

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Andrés entrecerrando los ojos

- Nada - Carly trataba de no hablar mucho – quiero comer

- Ah pues vamos entonces – dijo Andrés marchándose con ella hasta donde estaba la comida

- Oye Andrés ¿has visto a Carly? – dijo Adam acercándose a ellos, Carly se quedó helada

- No, sólo estoy aquí con Sam – dijo Andrés – Adam no se había dado cuenta de ella

- ¿Qué no te vi por el otro lado del gimnasio? – le pregunto Adam a Sam confundido, era obvio que a la que había visto era a la verdadera Sam

- Ah…no – respondió Carly de inmediato nerviosa

- Bueno ¿sabes dónde está Carly? – pregunto Adam

- No – Carly seguía sin tratar de que le reconocieran la voz

- Ok…la buscaré por otro lado – dijo Adam confundido y marchándose

- Sam…quiero decirte algo – decía Andrés mirándola

- Bailar – dijo Carly jalando a Andrés, tenía que evitar que el hablara con Sam sobre regresar enserio

En la calle, cerca al gimnasio…

- No conseguiremos un taxi a tiempo – se quejaba Alice

- Me encanta tu actitud positiva – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente, ya se había vestido y tenía la máscara en la mano

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Alice

- Sabes que, hay que correr – dijo Freddie nervioso – no está lejos

- ¿Estas demente? – dijo Alice sorprendida

- Por favor Alice – dijo Freddie – me acabas de decir que Sam está enamorada de mí, tengo que llegar a ese baile, antes de que le diga "sí" a Andrés – decía desesperado, mientras Alice sonreía tiernamente

- Aun así, conmigo te demorarías demasiado, no puedo correr tan rápido – dijo Alice – tu empieza a correr, yo esperare un taxi, tranquilo, todo estará bien

- ¿No importa si te dejo sola? – pregunto Freddie

- ¡Corre Freddie! – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Te debo mucho – dijo Freddie empezando a correr, mientras Alice se quedó para esperar que llegara un taxi

En el baile…

- ¿Dónde está Carly? – le dijo Adam a Gibby

- Con su novio supongo – dijo Gibby como si nada

- ¡Yo soy su novio! – dijo Adam exaltado

- ¿Y dónde está? - dijo Gibby volteando a observar

- ¿Quién? – dijo Adam confundido

- Carly – dijo Gibby asintiendo

-¡Es lo que te acabo de preguntar! – dijo Adam estresado

- Bueno ¿está contigo? – dijo Gibby

- ¿Acaso la vez aquí? – dijo Adam más estresado

- ¿Qué no eras su novio? – dijo Gibby confundido

- Ah, olvídalo, quieres – dijo Adam rendido mientras Gibby se marchó de ahí

- Oye te estaba buscando – dijo Carly ya como ella, que venía corriendo hacia él, lucia muy agitada, ya que tuvo que correr hasta el armario y volverse a cambiar

- ¡Yo estuve buscándote por varios minutos! – dijo Adam molesto

- Bueno, aquí estoy – dijo Carly tratando de sonreír

- Quiero que me digas de una vez por todas, los secretos que tienes, ¿Qué pasa contigo? – decía Adam molesto

- Oye sólo estaba por allí, tranquilo ¿sí? – dijo Carly nerviosa

- No Carly, es algo muy importante y ya no confías en mí como para decírmelo – dijo Adam que ahora lucia triste

- Es complicado – dijo Carly desviando la vista

- ¿Tanto como para no confiar en tu novio? – dijo Adam más triste

- No puedo decirte nada – dijo Carly negando y triste

- Si no confías en mí… no veo por qué tenemos que seguir juntos - dijo Adam aún más triste

- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? – dijo Carly en shock

- Tú dímelo – dijo Adam esperando una respuesta – quiero saber qué es lo que pasa

Carly desvió la vista, y se dio cuenta que Andrés buscaba a Sam, y pensó mucho en su mejor amiga quedándose callada

- Creo que esa es tu respuesta – dijo Adam marchándose de allí molesto y triste a la vez, y Carly de la misma manera

Después de algunos minutos, Carly entraba apurada al armario para volver a ponerse la peluca y la máscara…

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo la persona que aún se encontraba dentro del armario

- Tengo que cambiarme rápido, Sam está en el baño y Andrés la busca – dijo Carly nerviosa buscando las cosas

- Carly, tranquila, espera, ¿Qué paso? – dijo esa persona confundida

- Adam termino conmigo – dijo Carly mirándola triste

- Ay no – dijo esa persona con pena – lo siento – dijo abrazándola mientras Carly soltaba algunas lágrimas – déjame que yo continúe, es mejor que te quedes aquí y te calmes un poco

- No llegue hasta aquí para terminar así – dijo Carly reponiéndose – además es necesario que tú te ocupes de Luciana, voy a estar bien

- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo – dijo esa persona sonriendo

- Sólo espero que todo salga bien – dijo Carly

En la calle, Freddie corría a toda velocidad, necesitaba llegar, necesitaba decirle a Sam todo lo que sentía, ahora sabía que ella también estaba enamorada de él y tenía que terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas, no importa lo cansado que se sentía, había estado haciendo ejercicio, por lo cual estaba agotado, pero no importa, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que lograrlo…

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llegue, espero que les haya gustado y la verdad fue muy largo, así que ojala no se molesten por leer tanto, ya saben que falta casi dos capítulos más para que termine, eso me da pena, pero siempre tiene que haber un final ¿no?, bueno ojala si les guste y, hoy se estrena un episodio de iCarly, iBaklls que creo que no podre ver, bueno ahora si me voy, una vez más, gracias por sus reviews, cuídense mucho y nos encontramos pronto, adiós, ouh una cosa más, siempre pongo en twitter cuando publico así que si quieren pueden seguirme, los que tienen cuenta, mi usuario es YzZa93, bueno eso es todo, gracias chicos, los quiero **

**A splashface**** : ¿Lo que me dices es amor a primera vista?, pues a mí sí me ha pasado, una vez, pero fue complicado, sabes, a ti te siento muy cercana :), yo diría que aconsejes bien a tu amiga, yo la verdad sólo me hice ilusiones y eso no es bueno cuando sabes que es algo imposible, espero que todo se solucione, saludos **

**Continuación: **

**- ¿Freddie? – dijo Sam notándolo **

**- Andrés, es momento de ganar, ayúdame – dijo Luciana sonriendo **

**- Andrés…- dijo Alice mirándolo **

**- Tú no eres Sam – dijo Freddie cuando la vio a los ojos - ¿Quién eres? **

**- Supuse que necesitabas ayuda – dijo Adam sonriendo **

**- No la detendré por siempre, ¡corre! – dijo Andrés sosteniendo la puerta **

**- ….eres tú la chica que quiero en realidad – dijo Freddie tiernamente **

**- Ay pero mira que tiernos – dijo Luciana apareciendo con una persona que sujetaba a la fuerza – todo este tiempo te engañaron y ahora vamos a ver quién se oculta en esta mascara **

**- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Sam soltándose de Freddie y acercándose **

**- Ahora – dijo Adam haciéndole una señal **

**- Perdiste Luciana, se acabó – dijo Sam mirándola **

**- No soy la persona que crees – dijo Luciana triste **

**- Tú me diste la sensación de estar vivo…**

**- ….yo tenía que enamorarme de alguien…de alguien como tú….**

**- ¡Pero sabes cuál fue mi problema!, ¡mi problema fue enamorarme de ti! – decía Alice llorando - ¡ese fue mi único problema! **

**- ¿Enamorada de mí? – dijo Andrés en shock **

**- Desde que te vi – dijo Alice muy triste **

**- Fui un idiota – dijo Andrés lamentándose **

**- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Sam **


	29. Carly  destino  Sam y Freddie part1

**¡Hola chicos!, me demoré mucho, pero es porque el capitulo salió muy largo, así que lo corte en dos partes, igual es largo, así que espero que no se molesten y… ¿Qué creen?, yo prometí que en este capitulo se sabría quien es la tercera persona, y así es, pero en la segunda parte, y como sabía que me golpearían si los dejaba esperando más, :P jaja no, es broma, pero por eso, también demoré, ¡Subí las dos partes!, así que no esperaran la siguiente, sólo esperarán para el capitulo final, no puedo creer que el fic ya termine, bueno, ahora sí, los dejo con el capitulo, oh y, hay una canción que me gustaría que escucharan en una parte, es que la melodía de inicio quedaba muy bien con la parte que hablaban, se llama "Halfway There" y la canta Big Time Rush, es linda, bueno, ahora sí, espero que les guste el capitulo, pondré nota de autor, en la otra parte, cuídense **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

"**Carly + destino = Sam y Freddie" **

En el baile…

- ¿Oye estas bien? – dijo la verdadera Sam a Adam

- No – respondió Adam triste, que tomaba un poco de ponche

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Sam confundida por esa actitud - ¿Dónde está Carly?

- Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo – dijo Adam apagado – acabamos de terminar

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿terminaron?

- Lo que escuchaste – dijo Adam sin ganas y refugiándose en su bebida

- ¡Y justo se te ocurrió terminar con ella en un momento así! – dijo Sam dándole palmadas a Adam en el brazo, golpeándolo

- Carly ha estado muy rara conmigo durante un buen tiempo y no quiere decirme nada – decía Adam triste – y además… ¡auch! – se quejó por el golpe

- Bueno ¿no crees que tal vez, lo que necesita es apoyo, y no lo que tú hiciste? – dijo Sam mirándolo – si no te ha dicho nada, puede que sea algo realmente importante para ella, yo tampoco sé lo que está sucediendo Adam, y soy su mejor amiga, piénsalo – dijo Sam marchándose

- Yo realmente la amo – dijo Adam para sí mismo y pensando todo lo que le dijo Sam

Mientras en el armario, Carly ya había salido y la persona que se había quedado fue al baño por un momento, tenía puesta la máscara por supuesto, pensando que nadie estaba por allí, ya que había un baño más cerca del gimnasio, pero cuando salió del baño…

- Samantha Puckett – dijo Luciana con sorpresa, también tenía su máscara puesta

- Ouh, esto se pondrá bueno – murmuró esa persona divertida

- Te vi hace un momento en el gimnasio, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Luciana

- ¿Ahora me controlas Luciana? – dijo la falsa Sam, con el tono que esta usaría y tratando de imitar su voz

- ¿Qué te pasó en la voz? – dijo Luciana

- Es mi voz, no la tuya, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella – dijo la falsa Sam imitando a la perfección la actitud de la verdadera

- Linda máscara – dijo Luciana sarcásticamente

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la tuya – dijo la falsa Sam sonriendo, realmente le gustaba fastidiar a Luciana – pero…tu vestido si esta lindo

- Que graciosa – dijo Luciana molesta, ya que todas las chicas tenían el mismo vestido – oye, sabes a quien no eh visto, a Freddie

- Puede que no lo hayas reconocido, total, sabes que no eres muy buena para ciertas cosas con esfuerzo mental – dijo la falsa Sam muy divertida

- Mira niña – dijo Luciana amenazante

- Mucho, cuidado con lo que vas a decir Luciana – dijo la falsa Sam muy segura de sí misma

- ¿Por qué?, ¿vas a golpearme? – dijo Luciana entrecerrando los ojos y como provocándole

- Ganas no me faltan, créeme, siempre quise hacerlo – dijo la falsa Sam rodando los ojos – pero no caeré en tu juego

- ¿Miedo? – dijo Luciana burlándose

- Pena – dijo la falsa Sam como respuesta y sonriendo

- Sabes que, me voy, no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo, espero a que llegue Freddie y pueda bailar con él – dijo Luciana sonriendo y marchándose

- ¡Pues espero que no pises al pobre de Freddie! – dijo la falsa Sam molesta y viendo como se marchaba Luciana – luego se marchó de nuevo al armario, hasta esperar alguna señal

Después de alguno minutos, en el baile…

- Aish, se me fue la alegría…- dijo la verdadera Sam cuando Luciana se acerco a la mesa, donde estaba ella

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Luciana confundida

- ¿Otra vez qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Otra vez nos vemos, ¿Qué?, ¿vas a volver a molestarme? – dijo Luciana

- Wow…- decía Sam sorprendida – sí, ya estas oficialmente loca – dijo marchándose

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Luciana para sí misma confundida

Después de unos minutos más, Freddie llegaba corriendo, estaba en la puerta de la escuela, casi se resbala por un pasillo **(N/A: Morí de la risa al imaginarme eso xD), **llegó a la puerta del gimnasio tratando de ubicar a Sam, pero había un problema que hasta ahora nadie notaba, había una Sam de más, que era Carly y trataba de no ser vista por la verdadera, hasta que Freddie la noto a ella y pensando que era Sam se le acercó…

- ¡Sam! – le dijo Freddie a Carly asustándola por atrás

- ¡Ahhhhh! – dio un grito Carly aterrada

- Perdón, te asuste – dijo Freddie

- ¿Freddie? – dijo Carly – oh cielos – se quejo murmurando, sabía que era Freddie porque no traía puesta su máscara

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Freddie

- Ah…- decía Carly pensando, pero justo vio a Luciana cerca a ellos - ¡mascara, mascara! – se le ocurrió decir para que Luciana no supiera que era Freddie

- De acuerdo… – dijo Freddie confundido poniéndosela - ¿ahora si podemos hablar?

- Patio trasero en 10 minutos, adiós – dijo Carly marchándose aterrada por eso

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

Mientras Carly corría por el pasillo, llamo a Alice…

- ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Carly

- En un terrible embotellamiento – se quejaba Alice en el taxi

- ¡Hago lo que puedo! – se escuchó decir al taxista por el celular

-Sí, y veo que conseguiste una linda compañía – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Deja el sarcasmo, llegaré pronto – dijo Alice

- ¡Freddie llego! – dijo Carly espantada

- Ouh genial – dijo Alice con alegría

- No, nada de genial, le dijo a Sam que quiere hablar con ella – dijo Carly más asustada

- ¿Y el punto es…? – pedía Alice que no entendía, por el celular

- ¡Dile el bendito punto, sólo quiero manejar! – se quejaba el taxista

- ¡Que me lo pidió a mí y no a la Sam verdadera! – dijo Carly

- Oh no – dijo Alice preocupada

- ¡Oh no! – volvió a repetir de la misma manera el taxista, Alice lo miro confundida - ¿Qué?, también tengo sentimientos – dijo defendiéndose el taxista

- ¿Carly que harás? – dijo Alice preocupada

- Que harás tú Alice, yo tengo que distraer a Andrés, y es momento de distraer a Luciana también, así que no sé cómo le haces, pero tienes que llegar ya, y convencer a Sam de ir en 10 minutos al patio trasero sin decirle que ahí estará Freddie – dijo Carly llegando al armario del conserje

- Es imposible que llegue en tan poco tiempo – dijo Alice preocupada

- Ajusta tu cinturón niña, llegaremos en cinco minutos – dijo el taxista sonriendo y acelerando

- ¡Ay Dios! – dijo Alice aterrada y colgando el teléfono - ¿Por qué lo hace? – decía agarrándose del asiento

- ¡Todo sea por el amor!...- gritaba el taxista mientras manejaba como loco

Carly abrió la puerta del conserje…

- ¿Estas lista? – dijo Carly

- Ya hice una aparición – dijo esa persona sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Y no se dio cuenta de nada, todo esta bien – dijo la otra falsa Sam sonriendo

- De acuerdo, debemos esperar que Alice llegue y entonces salimos las dos, recuerda que ni Andrés ni Luciana deben estar juntos porque se darían cuenta – dijo Carly

- Hecho, no estés nerviosa – dijo la falsa Sam

- ¡Yo soy así! – se estreso Carly

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo la falsa Sam asustada

- Lo siento, ¿demasiado estresada? – pregunto Carly

- No…que va - dijo la falsa Sam sarcásticamente – tú tranquila – dijo sonriendo un poco – esto funcionara

- Sí, es sólo que…- trato de decir Carly

- Llegue – dijo Alice un poco despeinada y asustada entrando al armario

- Eso fue rápido – dijo Carly sorprendida

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – decía Alice un poco molesta - ¡estaba a bordo de un taxi loco, conducido por un maniático que se creía Meteoro!

- Cuanto estrés – dijo esa persona viéndola, ella y Carly traían puestas las máscaras y todo lo que hacía que se parecieran a Sam

- Wow – dijo Alice sorprendida – sí se ven idénticas

- Era el punto – dijo Carly como lo más obvio – de acuerdo, tienes que salir y convencer a Sam de ir al patio trasero

- Ok – dijo Alice – a penas lo haga, te marco y entonces ustedes salen

- Hecho – dijeron las dos copias de Sam al mismo tiempo

- Eso fue un poco extraño – dijo Alice, viendo a ambas – bueno y luego, yo me pondré el disfraz también y me quedare en la mesa de la comida, así la gente no sospecha

- Creo que funcionará – dijo Carly

- Si…pero…hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Alice desviando la vista

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly

- Digamos que…explote y…le dije a Freddie que Sam estaba enamorada de él – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué tú qué? – dijeron ambas copias al mismo tiempo

- Dejen de hacer eso – dijo Alice

- Alice….- dijo Carly

- ¡No podía hacer otra cosa!, ¡no iba a llegar! – dijo Alice

- Bueno, bueno, cálmense – dijo la tercera persona – eso no tiene por qué influir, de hecho, creo que lo apresurará

- ¡Já! – dijo Alice

- Bien – dijo Carly resignada

Después de un momento, Alice ya con su masca puesta, fue en busca de Sam y cuando la encontró…

- Oye – dijo Alice

- ¿Si? – dijo Sam como pregunta

- Alice – dijo ella

- Ah, hola – dijo Sam - ¿Qué hay?

- Tengo que mostrarte algo muy importante – dijo Alice – está en el patio trasero, vamos

- No, que aburrido, prefiero quedarme y comer – dijo Sam como si nada y marchándose hacia la mesa

- Ay no – dijo Alice preocupada y marcando a Carly - oye ella… - trató de decir por el celular

- ¿Ya está en camino al patio trasero?, genial, ahora salimos – dijo Carly cortando

- Oh, no, no, no, no, no – dijo Alice cuando Carly le cortó - ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hago?

Después de unos minutos, Freddie estaba esperando a Sam en el patio de atrás, y de pronto entra, pero…no era Sam…

- Hola – dijo la falsa Sam, que era Alice en realidad

- Llegaste – dijo Freddie, él también tenía su máscara puesta

- Si…- decía Alice tratando de imitar su voz

- Necesito que me digas algo – dijo Freddie – es importante

- Ah…yo… ¿quiero jamón? – dijo Alice como pregunta, de verdad estaba asustada

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido

En el baile...

- Te encontré – dijo Andrés deteniendo a Sam, que en realidad era Carly

- Si…- decía Carly - ¿vamos hacia ese rincón? – dijo jalando a Andrés

- Ok…- dijo Andrés confundido y sin poder zafarse

Al otro lado del rincón, y lejos de donde estaban Andrés y Carly…

- ¡Quiero que te quedes aquí! – dijo Luciana cuando vio a la falsa Sam, lo que Luciana quería hacer, era que Sam y Freddie no se acercaran en toda la noche – vi a ciertos ñoños y me dijeron que vieron a Freddie

- Ah, sí, ya llego – dijo la falsa Sam como si nada – hablamos un poco, nada importante

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Samantha Puckett! – decía Luciana molesta

- ¡Y tú no me levantes la voz que no soy sorda! – dijo la falsa Sam molesta también

- ¿Aún crees que Freddie se puede enamorar de ti? – dijo Luciana fastidiándola

- ¿Crees que no es posible? – dijo la falsa Sam triunfante

- Sabes que no importa lo que tú sientas, él quiere a Carly – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Eso, ya no lo tengo tan seguro Lucianita – dijo la falsa Sam sonriendo – han pasado cosas que cambian mi forma de pensar ahora

- ¡Tú tienes que estar con Andrés! – dijo Luciana molesta – es la única persona que te va a querer

- Eso no es cierto – dijo la falsa Sam negando con la cabeza y sorprendida, de hasta donde podía llegar Luciana

Con Carly y Andrés…

- Tengo que decirte muchas cosas – decía Andrés – pero una en especial

- ¡No! – decía Carly asustada

- Aún no te eh dicho nada – dijo Andrés confundido

- Ah… ¿de verdad? – dijo Carly tratando de confundir el tema

- Oye…- decía Andrés desviando la vista hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida – esa que está ahí…se parece a ti….- decía Andrés tratando de fijarse bien, Carly se dio cuenta y se asustó mucho y sin que Andrés se diera cuenta se fue alejando poco a poco con su típica cara de nervios que ponía Carly siempre – que raro, creo que…- dijo Andrés volteando - ¿y donde fuiste ahora?

Andrés estaba muy confundido y de pronto se acercó a la mesa…

- ¿Sam? – dijo Andrés

- Hey, ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo la verdadera Sam mirándolo

- ¿Acaso corriste hasta aquí sin que me diera cuenta? – dijo Andrés confundido

- Pues, supongo – dijo la verdadera Sam también confundida de lo que decía Andrés

- Te quería decir algo – dijo Andrés

- ¿Así? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Te dije hace un momento que quería decirte algo – dijo Andrés más confundido

- Pues lo debo haber olvidado porque no sé de qué hablas – dijo Sam confundida

- No traías ese brazalete antes – dijo Andrés señalándolo

- Lo tengo desde el inicio del baile – dijo Sam más confundida aun – Freddie me lo dio antes de salir – dijo haciendo una mueca de confusión

- Creo que hay algo en ese ponche, porque de verdad se me están enredando las cosas – dijo Andrés

Con Freddie y Alice…

- ¿Dejarías de pensar en comida por unos minutos y escucharme? – dijo Freddie

- ¿No? – dijo Alice nerviosa

- Sam, es importante – dijo Freddie tratando de hacerla entender

- Ah…- trataba de decir Alice

- El brazalete – dijo Freddie mirando el brazo de Alice - ¿Dónde esta el brazalete? – dijo confundido

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice

- El brazalete que te di en casa de Carly – dijo Freddie - ¿lo perdiste?

- Oh cielos – se quejo Alice en un murmuro

- ¿Sam perdiste el brazalete? – dijo Freddie viéndola

- Ah…se cayó – dijo Alice nerviosa – lo buscaré, tú quédate, adiós – dijo Alice marchándose

Mientras Alice salía corriendo por el pasillo, se chocó con Carly que seguía como Sam, y cuando ambas se vieron, se asustaron, pensando que una era la Sam real y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

- ¡No es lo que parece! – decían moviendo sus manos

- ¡Puedo explicarlo! – decían poniendo una mano en el pecho

- ¿Qué tienes que explicar? – dijeron viéndose extrañadas

- ¡Es una confusión! – decían señalándose la una a la otra

- ¿Qué? – decían colocando sus manos en la cintura

- ¡Ya!, ¡Ok! ¡Para! – dijo Carly de una vez por todas - ¿Sam? – dijo un poco temerosa

- ¡No! ¡Soy Alice! – dijo esta

- Me asustaste – dijo Carly aliviada

- Y tú igual – dijo Alice

- ¿No se supone que estabas en la mesa? – dijo Carly confundida

- ¡Ni siquiera pude acercarme! – dijo Alice estresada

- Dime que la que esta en la mesa es la tercera Sam falsa – dijo Carly preocupada

- ¡No! – dijo Alice media molesta - ¡es Sam de verdad!

- ¿Y quien se supone que esta con Freddie? – dijo Carly

- Pues yo estaba – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos

- ¡Que! – dijo Carly exaltada - ¡Freddie no es a quien debemos confundir!

- Eso también es un problema – dijo Alice nerviosa – Freddie le dio a Sam, un…brazalete o algo así, y si Andrés o Luciana lo notaron estamos en problemas

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Carly también preocupada

- Que se me había caído – respondió Alice rápidamente

- Ok, eso sirve – dijo Carly apresurada – tenemos que encontrar a la tercera Sam falsa, no podemos dejar que ambas se encuentren, diferenciare a Sam por el brazalete, porque sino me confundiré, igual como paso contigo

- Bien – dijo Alice asintiendo

- Tienes que volver con Freddie y decirle que se verán en la fiesta, ya no podemos llevar a Sam al patio trasero – dijo Carly

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Alice

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – dijo Carly como lo más obvio – Freddie le dirá: "Oye te tardaste algo" y ella dirá: "De que hablas torpe, ni siquiera sabia que estabas aquí" y él dirá: "Claro que sí, hablamos hace unos minutos" y ella responde: "¡Recién te veo!" y luego se forma la confusión de la cual soy responsable – decía Carly muy alterada

- Oye…recuerda no comer tanto azúcar cuando sabes que tienes un plan que ejecutar – dijo Alice sorprendida

- ¡Sólo ve con Freddie y dile eso! – dijo Carly alterada - ¡debo encontrar a la falsa Sam y advertirle!, además…no sé, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos esta viendo

- Bien, bien – dijo Alice – pero recuerda que esto no es misión imposible, debes controlarte un poco – dijo marchándose

- ¡Estoy controladita! – dijo Carly muy estresada

Después de unos minutos en el baile…

- ¡Eres sólo un chiste! – decía Luciana molesta

- Tú me cansas niña – dijo la falsa Sam aburrida, hasta que de pronto le cayó una bolita de queso en la cabeza – ¡auch! – volteo a ver de donde venia lo que le cayó, y se dio cuenta de Carly, que le hacia muchas señales de manera nerviosa, oculta en unos adornos – ah…yo me voy…a…otro lado

- ¡No!, tú te quedas – dijo Luciana molesta

- Pero tengo que ir al salón de música, Freddie me dijo que me vería ahí en dos minutos – mintió la Sam falsa

- Yo llegaré primero – dijo Luciana echándose a correr

- Sí, corre – dijo la falsa Sam sorprendida de la ridiculez de Luciana, luego se acercó con mucho cuidado donde Carly, no podían verlas juntas, ya que Carly seguía igual que Sam

- Tenemos que irnos – decía Carly ocultándose

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo la falsa Sam preocupada

- Alice no consiguió que Sam vaya con Freddie – dijo Carly nerviosa

- ¿Dices que Sam esta aquí? – dijo la falsa Sam abriendo los ojos preocupada

- Sí – dijo Carly más preocupada – y…

- ¡Tenemos que salir de este gimnasio mortal! – dijo la falsa Sam muy nerviosa

- Es sólo un gimnasio, cálmate – dijo Carly confundida

- Pues será mortal cuando Sam nos vea y explote – dijo la falsa Sam asustada - la hemos visto enojada muchas veces ¿qué no lo recuerdas? – dijo viendo a Carly, que se quedó pensando unos segundos

- ¡Tenemos que salir de este gimnasio mortal! – dijo Carly asustada y reaccionando

Con Alice y Freddie

- Regresaste – dijo Freddie cuando vio a Alice entrar

- Si…- decía Alice no tan animada

- ¿Encontraste el brazalete? – pregunto Freddie cuando vio que en su muñeca aun no tenía nada

- Ah…sí – dijo Alice

- Pero no la tienes – dijo Freddie confundido

- Se lo di a Carly, en la fiesta, donde nos veremos y hablaremos ok, adiós – dijo Alice apresurada tratando de huir

- No, espera – dijo Freddie deteniéndola – quiero hablar aquí y ahora

- No…- se quejaba Alice murmurando

- ¿Por qué estas evitándome? – decía Freddie viéndola

- No es eso – dijo Alice

- Creo que no fue buena idea venir – decía Freddie arrepintiéndose

- ¡Sí es buena idea! – se desespero Alice – escucha, nos vemos adentro y necesito que recuerdes algo, algo importante de mi

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Freddie

- ¡Sólo acuérdate, eso ayudara, adiós! – dijo Alice avanzando – ah y si no llegas – dijo deteniéndose a medio camino – te acabare y no volverás a ver esa linda carita – dijo Alice amenazante, era obvio que ya estaba muy estresada

- Claro – dijo Freddie asustado mientras Alice se marchaba

En el baile, después de unos minutos…

- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí sin que nos vean? – pregunto la tercera falsa Sam

- ¿Acaso lo sé? – respondió Carly nerviosa, ambas chicas estaban ocultas tras unos adornos del gimnasio, eran como unas cortinas gigantes y estaban atrás de ellas, tratando de que nadie las viera

- Deja de moverte tanto que van a sospechar – dijo la falsa Sam nerviosa

- Ay perdona a mi cuerpo por sus movimientos naturales – decía Carly sarcásticamente y nerviosa

- Ay no – dijo la falsa Sam espiando hacia el baile

- Odio cuando las personas dicen "ay no", ¡esa nunca es una buena señal! – se alteraba Carly

- Shhh Carly – decía la falsa Sam

- ¿Enserio crees que van a escucharme con la música a todo volumen? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente y con cara de pocos amigos

- Andrés esta hablando con Sam; claro, si es que esa es Sam de verdad, ¿Dónde esta Alice? – pregunto la falsa Sam

- Estaba con Freddie, ya te lo dije – respondió Carly

- ¡Entonces si es Sam! – se altero esta vez la cómplice de Carly – ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí!

- Cálmate – dijo Carly

- ¿Por qué estas tranquila ahora? – pregunto la falsa Sam confundida

- Porque soy su mejor amiga y estoy segura que me dolerá menos que a ti – trataba de animarse Carly sonriendo

- Gracias, eso me da tanto ánimo – dijo la falsa Sam sarcásticamente

- ¡Oh cielos! – se altero Carly de nuevo, espiando hacia el baile, en especial la entrada del gimnasio

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la falsa Sam preocupada

- Andrés esta hablando con Sam por allá – dijo Carly señalando hacia ese lado – y mira quien viene por ese lado – dijo Carly señalando la entrada, que no estaba tan lejos de donde estaban Sam y Andrés; la persona que estaba entrando a la fiesta era Freddie, ambas chicas estaban muy nerviosas

- ¡Vamos a morir! – se altero la falsa Sam

- Sí, pero recuerda que a ti te dolerá más – se defendió Carly igual de nerviosa, mientras la falsa Sam la miro con cara de pocos amigos

Por donde estaban Sam y Andrés…

- Bueno y ¿Qué me tenias que decir? – dijo Sam

- Ya no quiero seguir fingiendo más – dijo Andrés de una

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Sé todo lo que te sucede, que quieres olvidar a Freddie, que tienes miedo de enamorarte de él, y necesitas otra oportunidad – dijo Andrés tomando su mano

- ¿Otra oportunidad para que? – dijo Sam soltándose de Andrés, y no de una manera brusca

- Para amar – dijo Andrés viéndola a los ojos

- Yo… - decía Sam desviando la vista

- ¡Creo que ya le dijo! – decía la falsa Sam al lado de Carly, ambas nerviosas aún

- ¡No pierdas el control!, ¡no pierdas el control!, ¡tienes que estar controladita! – decía Carly muy nerviosa también espiando

- Sí, claro, y tú me das un gran ejemplo – decía la falsa Sam rodando los ojos

- Sam – decía tratando de llamar su atención Andrés

- Tengo que ver algo, espera, hablaremos después – dijo Sam marchándose y acercándose a Freddie

- Claro – dijo Andrés haciendo una mueca, mientras se marchaba hacia el otro lado de la fiesta

- ¿Freddie? – dijo Sam notándolo

- Sí, listo, ¿aquí si vamos a poder hablar? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Me dijiste que nos veríamos en la fiesta – dijo Freddie

- Ah…pues sí, hace mucho – dijo Sam recordando, pero ella pensaba que fue lo que le dijo antes de salir de casa de Carly, y Freddie hablaba de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con Alice

- Veo que tienes el brazalete – dijo Freddie viendo su muñeca

- Sí, tonto, tú me lo diste – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Bueno, eso es obvio, pero…ah ya no importa – dijo Freddie evitando el tema – lo bueno, es que todavía lo tienes

- Oye y ¿por qué demoraste tanto? – pregunto Sam

- No seas exagerada, no fue mucho – dijo Freddie confundido

- En tu mundo – dijo Sam confundida – en la realidad fueron horas

- Pero…- decía Freddie confundido – bueno, dejémoslo así

- Bueno, al menos no parecen tan extrañados – decía la falsa Sam espiando

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes que alguien nos vea – dijo Carly

- No te asustes, pero yo desde hace varios minutos sentí que alguien nos estaba viendo – dijo la falsa Sam

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me asuste con eso? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Bueno, pero…- decía la falsa Sam

- Espera…- decía Carly pensando – yo…también sentí eso, cuando estaba hablando con Alice

- ¿Crees que sean coincidencias? – dijo la falsa Sam asustada

- Sabes que, tenemos que irnos – dijo Carly igual de asustada

- Ay no – dijo la falsa Sam espiando - ¿quieres asustarte más?

- ¿Ahora que? – dijo Carly fastidiada

- Andrés viene para acá – dijo la falsa Sam ocultándose más de inmediato

- ¡Qué! – dijo Carly asustada y preocupada

- Creo que nos vio, viene hacia acá Carly, ¡que hacemos! – decía la falsa Sam preocupada

Andrés caminaba directo hacia las chicas, desde que dejó a Sam con Freddie, noto algo extraño en ese adorno del gimnasio, se movía demasiado y luego vio dos cabellos rubios, iguales a los de Sam, todo eso le parecía extraño, así que decidió acercarse de una vez por todas; pero…

- Hey – dijo Adam interrumpiendo su paso - ¿Qué tal?, soy Adam

- Ah…sí, hola...Adam – decía Andrés apresurado – tengo que…ver algo – decía desviando la vista hacia donde estaban las chicas, que trataban de ocultarse más para no ser vistas

- Necesito un consejo – dijo Adam – termine con Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Adam sorprendido y ahora dirigiendo la vista sólo a Andrés

- Sí, y quiero un consejo de amigo – dijo Adam

- ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? – pregunto Andrés – oye sin ofender, pero de todas las parejas que conozco, ustedes eran la única normal, ¿Cómo es posible que terminaran?

- Ah…te lo contaré en un minuto – dijo Adam sujetando el brazo de Andrés y caminando con el al lado contrario de donde estaban las chicas

**- **Carly, Carly – decía la falsa Sam aliviada y feliz – Andrés se esta marchando, mira

- Es Adam, lo reconocería de espaldas – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Tenemos mucha suerte – dijo la falsa Sam – tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que otra persona se de cuenta

- Escucha, vamos por allá – dijo Carly señalando – los chicos están en la pista de baile, por allí llegamos a la puerta de emergencia, es sencillo

- Bien, vamos antes de que las personas lleguen – dijo la falsa Sam marchándose con Carly, salieron de donde estaban ocultas, y caminaron bajando la cabeza, tratando de avanzar lo más rápido que podían

- ¿Entonces terminaron sólo por eso? – pregunto Andrés aun caminando con Adam

- Sí...- dijo Adam, pero en un momento volteó la mirada sin que Andrés lo notara, y vio a dos chicas apresuradas que salían de ese adorno tratando de huir del gimnasio, que eran Carly y su cómplice, cuando las vio al fin marcharse sin que nadie las notara, sólo sonrió aliviado – sí Andrés, por eso terminamos – volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Andrés

- ¿Y por qué te veo feliz ahora? – pregunto Andrés confundido

- Porque…creo que estoy remediando el error que cometí – dijo Adam sonriendo y dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta de emergencia

Con Freddie y Sam…

- ¿Ahora sí puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Freddie – necesito decirte algo importante

- Eso es extraño, todo el mundo quiere decirme algo importante – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿Qué es?

- Sam… yo sé como eres, y por eso para ti, expresar tus sentimientos es difícil – decía Freddie viéndola

- Oh no – se quejaba Sam – oye, te dije que olvidaras esta estúpida charla, ¡bien!, olvida todo, no pasó nada Freddie, ¡nunca debió pasar nada!

- Sam…- trato de decir Freddie

- ¿No me dijiste que estaba en el salón de música? – interrumpió Luciana llegando molesta

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida y fastidiada a la vez por ver a Luciana

- Freddie, estaba esperándote, es bueno verte – dijo Luciana sonriéndole

- Sí, ah…Luciana, estábamos en algo, ¿podrías…? – trato de decir Freddie

- Estábamos – aclaró Sam mirando a Freddie algo triste – ya no importa, y además ya conseguiste quien te haga compañía – dijo mirando a Luciana, quien sonreía y se sujeto del brazo de Freddie triunfante – enserio no hay otra cosa más que hablar Freddie – dijo Sam quitándose el brazalete y entregándoselo a Freddie quien lo tomó algo triste mirándola – no necesito eso – dijo Sam cuando se lo dio y luego se marchó de ahí

- Espera – dijo Freddie soltándose de Luciana y haciendo que Sam se detuviera y puso el brazalete en su muñeca de nuevo – esto no tiene nada que ver Sam

- Me da igual – dijo Sam sin ningún sentimiento – ya me voy – dijo marchándose

- Ahora podemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos interrumpa – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Quiero salir de aquí – dijo Freddie marchándose del gimnasio, Luciana estaba molesta por eso, pero feliz por lo que paso con Sam y Freddie

Mientras Sam se dirigía a comer algo a la mesa, veía y veía el brazalete que tenia en la muñeca, le recordaba a Freddie, y no quería tener ningún sentimiento hacia él, ya no; eso le daba más rabia, porque no podía hacerlo

Unos minutos después, las tres chicas se encontraban en el armario del conserje…

- Ustedes cámbiense – dijo la tercera falsa Sam

- ¿Te quedaras aquí? – dijo Carly mirándola

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice mientras se quitaba la peluca

- Porque Sam esta en el baile, con Freddie, y creo que ahora, sólo debe haber una Sam, no tres – dijo casi sonriendo – así que cámbiense y disimulen con los demás, de paso pueden ver como van las cosas con Sam y Freddie

- De acuerdo – dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y luego de quitarse las cosas se marcharon

- Estaré muy aburrida aquí – se quejó la falsa Sam, pero, luego se quedo sorprendida cuando vio algo que estaba sobre el bolso de Carly y empezó a sonreír y a planear algo

Minutos después, Carly y Alice entraban al gimnasio, cuando vieron a Sam en la mesa, sin rastro alguno de Freddie, estaban confundidas por eso…

- Creo que paso algo malo – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos

- Habla con Sam – dijo Carly – buscaré a Freddie

- Deberías hablar tú con Sam, es tu mejor amiga – dijo Alice mirándola

- Es como mi hermana – dijo Carly sonriendo – pero sabes que para este tema, no creo ser la indicada para aconsejarla

- Yo creo que sí, pero toma tu tiempo, y ve a buscar a Freddie, yo hablare con ella – dijo Alice

- Gracias – dijo Carly marchándose

Alice se acercó a Sam, que parecía querer devorar todo, pero en realidad no comía ni un sándwich…

- Hey – dijo Alice acercándose

- Hola – dijo Sam, sabía cual era la mascara de Alice, así que no la pudo confundir

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto Alice

- ¿No es obvio? – decía Sam sarcásticamente – quiero comer

- Sí, pero no lo haces – dijo Alice confundida – y esa es una señal de que estas mal

- Pues... en parte… – decía Sam – tienes que saber una cosa

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Alice

- Tengo la sensación de que Andrés quiere pedirme ser su novia de verdad – dijo Sam mirando a Alice de reojo, ella nunca sentía culpa, pero era su amiga y no quería que se sintiera mal

- ¿Así? – dijo Alice fingiendo que no sabía nada - ¿y que piensas decirle?

- ¿Cómo te sentirías…si le digo que sí? – pregunto Sam, mientras Alice trataba de ser fuerte

Carly trataba de buscar a Freddie en la escuela, pero no lo encontraba, así que marco a su celular cuando se encontraba por el pasillo principal, pero cuando empezó a sonar, lo escuchó muy cerca, y cuando se dio cuenta, Freddie estaba sin su máscara sentado en el suelo, bajo su propio casillero, así que ella se acercó, cuando él la vio, sólo levanto la mirada…

- ¿No esperarás que me siente a tu lado cierto? – dijo Carly casi sonriendo y quitándose la mascara – tengo un vestido que proteger

- Claro – dijo Freddie levantándose

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Carly

- Nada – dijo Freddie fingiendo

- Ah, bueno, porque no sé si lo sabes, pero hay una gran fiesta en el gimnasio – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- No tengo ganas – dijo Freddie sin ánimos

- Wow, realmente estas mal – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿Qué pasó?

- Siento que todo lo que me pasa, se complica cada vez, más y más – decía Freddie

- Me gustaría ayudarte – decía Carly mirándolo

- No podrías hacerlo, igualmente gracias – dijo Freddie dándole una sonrisa de compromiso

- Sí puedo hacerlo – dijo Carly cansada de todo – la chica que te gusta, esta en el baile ¿cierto?

- Carly…- decía Freddie

- Esta en el baile – aseguro Carly – no se quien es, pero sé que esta ahí, tienes que decirle lo que sientes de una vez por todas

- Es…complicado – dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Crees que la construcción de la muralla china no fue complicada? – decía Carly como ejemplo – ve y construye esa muralla de una vez – dijo sonriendo

- Ella trata de forzarse a no sentir algo – dijo Freddie triste

- Entonces piensa Freddie, piensa que puedes hacer para acabar con eso – dijo Carly mirándolo y sonriendo – siempre existe una solución

- Necesitaba tanto a mi mejor amiga – dijo Freddie sonriendo, era cierto, sea lo que sea, Carly era como una hermana para Freddie, últimamente había tenido que pasar todo esto solo y quizá hubiera sido más fácil con su ayuda

- ¿Vas a construir esa muralla? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Intentaré todo lo posible para hacerlo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Entonces al baile – dijo Carly poniéndose su mascara igual que Freddie y marchándose

En el gimnasio…

- Andrés no me importa – dijo Alice tratando de fingir – lo que sienta o no por él, ya no importa más

- ¿Me estas diciendo que puedo decirle "sí"? – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? – dijo Alice un poco molesta

- Porque él dijo que ya no quería fingir, y…que yo puedo tener otra oportunidad para…amar a alguien – dijo Sam incomoda

- ¿Y Freddie? – dijo Alice - ¿Qué pasará con Freddie?

- Pues…nada – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – y ahora me voy, necesito buscar a alguien

- ¿A quien? – dijo Alice

- Adiós Alice – dijo Sam haciendo una mueca y marchándose

- Yo tengo que encontrar a Carly y Freddie – dijo Alice cuando se quedo sola

Minutos después, Sam pasaba por el pasillo, y justo cuando pasaba cerca del armario del conserje, alguien salió de ahí, la tomaron del brazo y la jalaron dentro del armario, a la fuerza para que quedara frente a frente con la persona que estaba ahí

- ¡Que rayos te pasa! – dijo Sam soltándose de Luciana

- ¿Creíste que me engañarían? – dijo Luciana molesta, sosteniendo una mascara igual a la de Sam y una peluca rubia en la mano - ¿Cuánto crees que duraría su jueguito?

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Sam confundida viendo la peluca y la máscara

- Deja de fingir de una vez y ¡dime quien eres!, porque Sam esta en la fiesta – dijo Luciana molesta

- ¿Y no te pusiste a pensar, que pude salir de ahí por un minuto, para ir al baño? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Deja de engañarme a mí y a Freddie, sé lo que están planeando entre Carly, mi hermana y una persona que no logro averiguar quien es, ¡ahora dime si eres una de ellas!– dijo Luciana amenazante

- ¿Carly y Alice? – dijo Sam confundida

- ¡Quien eres! – decía Luciana molesta

- ¡Quien crees que soy!, ¿Jennette Mccurdy? – decía Sam sarcásticamente – soy Sam, niña traumada, no sé de que estas hablando, ni que esta sucediendo aquí

- Demuéstralo – dijo Luciana molesta

- ¡No tengo que demostrarte nada! – decía Sam enojada

- Sé que no eres Sam – dijo Luciana amenazándola

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam aburrida – quieres que te lo demuestre, ¡bien!

Sam se quito la máscara de una manera brusca, como molesta, Luciana se le quedo viendo, era Sam en realidad

- ¿Contenta? – dijo Sam triunfante

- No…es posible, pero…- decía Luciana confundida

- Estas haciendo el ridículo – dijo Sam asintiendo a Luciana

- Pero…tú...yo sé que…- Luciana se detuvo porque miró la muñeca de Sam, donde supuestamente debería estar el brazalete de Freddie, pero…no había ni un brazalete – ¡el brazalete! – dijo de inmediato

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Dónde esta el brazalete de Freddie?, Sam – dijo Luciana muy segura

- Suenas como una loca de verdad – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿acaso crees que soy un clon?, tiré el brazalete de Freddie, por eso no lo tengo, tonta, no quería nada de él

- Pues mejor si eres la Sam de verdad, eso me facilita el trabajo – decía Luciana sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¡Que sucede contigo! – dijo Sam ya un poco asustada y molesta a la vez

- Esto – dijo Luciana tomando una llave que estaba colgada en el armario y saliendo de el, dejando a Sam encerrada

- ¡Sácame de aquí! – gritaba Sam molesta - ¡loca desquiciada!

- ¿Sabías que Freddie quería decirte que estaba enamorado de ti hoy? – dijo Luciana en la puerta divertida

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam paralizada desde adentro

- Pero le voy a contar que estuviste con Andrés, sólo para molestarlo – decía Luciana más divertida – no sabes lo decepcionado que va a estar de ti…

- ¡Luciana sácame de aquí o amanecerás bajo tierra! – gritaba Sam molesta

- Adiós Sam, y dile adiós para siempre, a tu amistad con Freddie – decía Luciana riéndose y marchándose

- No…- se quejaba Sam preocupada, no quería que pasara eso

En el baile…

- Hey, los encontré – dijo Alice acercándose a Carly y Freddie

- ¿Viste a Sam? – dijo Carly

- Fue a buscar a alguien, no se a quien – dijo Alice viendo a Carly

- Debería estar aquí – se quejó Carly

- Debería… - murmuraba Freddie, pensando que sus amigas todavía no sabían que era ella de quien estaba enamorado

- ¿Me buscaban? – dijo Sam apareciendo sonriendo, era obvio que en realidad era la falsa Sam

- Estas aquí – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿De verdad estas aquí? – decía Alice mirándola

- Ah, ¿si? – dijo la falsa Sam sarcásticamente – a menos que me hayan clonado chicas y creo que eso todavía esta prohibido

- Esto no me suena bien…- se quejaba Carly, ya se había dado cuenta quien era en realidad, Sam nunca hubiera usado una frase así, a penas y sabía lo que era la clonación

- ¿Estas segura de esto? – le dijo Alice cuando vio que Carly había reaccionado así, por lo que dedujo que no era la verdadera Sam

- Sí – dijo la falsa Sam mirando a las chicas

- ¿Pasa algo? – decía Freddie desorientado

- Nada – dijo la falsa Sam - ¿vamos por otro lado?

- Claro – dijo Freddie confundido por esa reacción, supuestamente Sam estaba molesta por lo que había pasado hace rato con Luciana

Después de algunos minutos, la falsa Sam y Freddie llegaron al patio trasero

- Es extraño que quisieras venir de nuevo – decía Freddie confundido

- ¿Por qué? , este lugar no esta tan mal – dijo la falsa Sam sonriendo

- Lo que pasó hace rato con Luciana, a eso me refiero, estabas molesta, creo – dijo Freddie acercándose

- Si estuviera molesta, ¿acaso me hubiera sacado esto? – dijo la falsa Sam enseñando el brazalete de Freddie – ya lo hubiera tirado por allí **(N/A: después les digo como lo consiguió, no se confundan)**

- Wow – dijo Freddie sonriendo y acercándose más – genial

- ¿Ibas a decirme algo? – dijo la falsa Sam mirando a Freddie, estaban muy cerca

- Algo importante – dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos – yo…

- ¿Tú…? – decía la falsa Sam, pero de pronto Freddie la empezó a ver bien a los ojos

- Tú no eres Sam – dijo Freddie cuando la vio a los ojos - ¿Quién eres?

- Sam, tonto, ¿Quién más? – decía la falsa Sam nerviosa

- No…- decía Freddie reaccionando – algo esta mal aquí

- Oye estas actuando como un loco – decía la falsa Sam nerviosa

- ¿Te quitas la máscara? – pidió Freddie

- No – dijo la falsa Sam – yo mejor me voy – decía apurada

- Espera, no de nuevo – decía Freddie sorprendido – lo siento, tienes razón estoy loco

- Recuerda lo que te dije en el gimnasio, necesito que lo recuerdes, adiós – dijo la falsa Sam marchándose apresurada

- Pero… ¿Qué recuerdo? – decía Freddie pensando confundido - ¿Por qué es tan difícil que aceptes tus sentimientos ?, ¿Cómo puedo hacerte hablar? – decía Freddie cuando se quedó solo… después de eso, se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente…

_- ¡Sí es buena idea! – se desespero Alice – escucha, nos vemos adentro y necesito que recuerdes algo, algo importante de mi (N/A: Recuerden que él pensaba que era Sam) _

_- Recuerda lo que te dije en el gimnasio, necesito que lo recuerdes, adiós – dijo la falsa Sam marchándose apresurada _

- ¡Claro! – dijo Freddie reaccionando - ¡eso es!

_Flashback _

_- Hey – dijo Sam entrando _

_- ¿Tú? – dijo Freddie sorprendido _

_- Hola – dijo Sam no tan convencida de haber ido_

_- ¿No tienes que ir a pasear con tu novio o algo así? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente _

_- Deja el sarcasmo Freddietonto – dijo Sam de una manera extraña _

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Freddie – y…¿Freddietonto?_

_- Ah…- decía Sam nerviosa _

_- ¿Vienes a decirme algo sí o no? – dijo Freddie fastidiado _

_- ¿Por qué tanto enojo? – dijo Sam como si nada _

_- Creo que tú lo sabes bien – dijo Freddie enojado _

_- Freddie… _

_- ¿Viniste a burlarte?, porque enserio no sé qué haces aquí – dijo Freddie molesto _

_- Pues…Carly no me habla y tú tampoco – dijo Sam un poco avergonzada – no es…una linda sensación, sólo quería que supieras que todo lo que hago es porque…_

_- Porque tienes miedo – dijo Freddie acercándose mucho a Sam – yo también, pero lo admito _

_- ¿Y si lo admito me dejas tranquila? – dijo Sam nerviosa porque Freddie estaba muy cerca _

_- No se trata de eso – dijo Freddie _

_- A veces soy terca, pero créeme, no puedo ante la presión – dijo Sam más nerviosa_

_- ¿Eso qué significa? – dijo Freddie confundido _

_- Averígualo tú mismo – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos – tengo que irme _

_Fin Flashback _

- _"No puedo ante la presión" _– repetía Freddie reaccionando – sé lo que tengo que decirle – decía marchándose del patio trasero apresuradamente

Las chicas estaban en el baile, cuando vieron a la falsa Sam correr….

- ¡Que paso! – decía Carly asustada

- Creo que sí llegó a darse cuenta – decía la falsa Sam asustada – tienen que encontrar a Sam, creo que esta vez si pasará

- ¿De que hablas? – decía Alice igual de asustada

- ¡Estoy segura que Freddie le dirá todo a Sam!, ¡lo sé! – decía la falsa Sam apresurada – me tengo que esconder, detengan a Freddie aquí y busquen a Sam, adiós – dijo la falsa Sam marchándose

- Ok, ok, busca a Sam – dijo Carly – yo veo como detengo a Freddie aquí y luego te alcanzo, es hora

- Bien – dijo Alice apresurada marchándose

- Terminaré con esto – decía Carly para sí misma, luego de un momento ve a Freddie corriendo y lo detiene

- ¡Tengo que buscar a alguien Carly! – dijo Freddie tratando de marcharse

- Lo sé – dijo Carly – pero tiene que ser aquí, Freddie te prometo que si te quedas, todo saldrá bien

- Pero…- decía Freddie

- Confía en mí – dijo Carly sonriendo

- De acuerdo – dijo Freddie aceptando – quince minutos, sino, me voy

- Hecho – dijo Carly – ahora regreso, no te muevas – dijo marchándose

Alice buscaba a Sam por todas partes, hasta que pasó por el armario y escuchó unos gritos…

- ¿Sam? – decía Alice tocando

- ¡Abre esta puerta ya! – gritó Sam desesperada

- No se puede, no sé como – decía Alice tratando de abrir

- ¿Quieres la llave hermanita? – dijo Luciana apareciendo y divertida

- Abre esa puerta – dijo Alice quitándose la máscara y tirándola al suelo

- ¿Para que esta consiga lo que quiere y yo no? – dijo Luciana molesta y haciendo lo mismo que su hermana con su máscara

- No es la forma – dijo Alice no molesta, más bien triste – ¿crees que Kevin estaría orgulloso de ti?, ¿haciendo algo como esto?

- ¡Tú no puedes hablar de mi hermano! – decía Luciana molesta

- ¡También es el mío! – dijo Alice triste – Luciana, abre esa puerta

- ¡Ábrela o te golpeo! – decía Sam desde adentro

- No – dijo Luciana

- Wow, la fiesta se pone más divertida – dijo Andrés llegando, también se había quitado la máscara

- Andrés, es momento de ganar, ayúdame – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Andrés desconcertado

- ¡Abre esta puerta! – seguía gritando Sam

- ¿Encerraste a Sam? – dijo Andrés sorprendido

- Freddie no hablará con ella – dijo Luciana sonriendo – ahora ayúdame con Alice

- Claro – dijo Andrés sonriendo y sujetando a Alice del brazo

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – dijo Alice mirando a Andrés decepcionada

- Abre la puerta Luciana, tengo una idea genial – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Creo que te entiendo, estupendo – dijo Luciana sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta, pero antes que Andrés empujara a Alice, la soltó, abrió la puerta y tomó el brazo de Sam y la sacó, luego sujeto a Luciana y la empujo al armario y cerró la puerta sujetando la perilla, porque Luciana se había quedado con la llave - ¡Que estas haciendo! – gritaba Luciana dentro, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Corrigiendo mis errores – dijo Andrés sonriendo y sujetando la puerta con fuerza – cuando te dije que necesitabas otra oportunidad para amar, me refería a que tú tienes que dar esa oportunidad, porque ya tienes una, Freddie de verdad te ama – dijo un poco triste

- Andrés…- dijo Alice mirándolo con ternura

- No la detendré por siempre, ¡corre! – dijo Andrés sosteniendo la puerta

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! – dijo Alice apresurada

- Pero…- decía Sam

- No pierdas esta oportunidad de nuevo – dijo Andrés mirándola – no tengas miedo, ¡ve!

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Alice jalando a Sam - ¿estarás bien? – le pregunto a Andrés

- No te preocupes por mí, ¡corran! – dijo Andrés sosteniendo muy bien la puerta

Alice y Sam empezaron a correr apresuradas, hasta que se encontraron con Carly en un pasillo

- ¡Donde estabas! – decía Carly – debes entrar al gimnasio, él te esta esperando

- ¿Tú como sabes….? – decía Sam sorprendida

- Eso no importa – dijo Carly sonriendo y quitándose su máscara – las explicaciones luego

- Saben que, yo…no quiero hacer esto – dijo Sam nerviosa; Alice miro a Carly como diciéndole _"Llego la hora de apoyar a tu mejor amiga"_

- Sam…- decía Carly mirándola - ¿no crees que es hora de dejar de ser dura contigo misma?, eres como mi hermana, te conozco, perdón, si no te ayude hasta ahora, pero es momento de que aceptes al fin tus sentimientos y no sólo conmigo – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Corran! – dijo Sam, mientras las tres lo hacían

Cuando al fin llegaron al gimnasio, las tres estaban buscando a Freddie, hasta que lo encontraron, él se acerco de frente hasta ellas, Alice y Carly retrocedieron un poco, y Sam y Freddie se quedaron frente a frente, sólo algunos chicos, los que estaban más cerca, notaron eso y los rodearon esperando que pasara algo interesante, todos estaban con sus mascaras excepto los cuatro chicos , Freddie lo único que recordaba era _"No puedo ante la presión", _ y Sam lo único que tenia en la mente era _"es hora de dejar de ser dura contigo misma"_

- ¿Al fin hablarás conmigo? – dijo Freddie mirándola

- Depende de lo que me tienes que decir – dijo Sam nerviosa

- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas enamorada de mi? – dijo Freddie sonriendo y divertido

- ¡QUE! – dijo Sam en shock

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Alice y Carly al mismo tiempo en shock también

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos que los estaban rodeando en la fiesta

- Sí, Sam – dijo Freddie como retándola – tú estas enamorada de mí

- ¡Quieres cerrar la…! – trato de decir Sam

- Pero eso no importa…porque yo también lo estoy – dijo Freddie tiernamente acercándose más

- Ohhhh – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo tiernamente

- No es cierto – decía Sam negando

- ¡Olvídate de esa obsesión que tenía con Carly!, ella es como mi hermana, eres tú la chica que quiero en realidad – dijo Freddie tiernamente

- Pero…- decía Sam

- Tú sabes que también sientes algo – decía Freddie

- Pero…

- ¡Me besaste! en el gimnasio – dijo Freddie, con esto se refería a la presión, quería bombardear a Sam con afirmaciones así, para lograr que ella al fin lo aceptara

- Eso…

- ¡Hiciste lo posible para que te odiara!, y sólo para que me olvide de ti, igual como tú lo esperabas – dijo Freddie diciéndole más cosas y rápido

- Yo…

- ¡Tú no querías a Andrés! – decía Freddie

- Eso…

- ¡Acéptalo de una vez! - decía Freddie más cerca – acepta que también estas enamorada de mi, sin importar nada, ¡pero tenias miedo!, y pensabas que seguía ilusionado con Carly, ¡pero eso ya no es así!, y te lo dije muchas veces – Freddie hablaba rápido – sólo tienes que decir…

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo Sam cansada y estresada tipo Carly – es cierto, ¡me enamore de ti ok!

- ¡Al fin! – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que…- Sam no terminó de hablar porque Freddie la tomo por la cintura y la besó

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron Alice y Carly chocando los cinco, mientras los chicos que los estaban rodeando sonreían también

- ¿Esto es real? – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie aun sujetada

- No creo que la fantasía sea de tan buena calidad – dijo Freddie sonriendo igual que Sam

- Ay pero mira que tiernos – dijo Luciana apareciendo con una persona que sujetaba a la fuerza – todo este tiempo te engañaron y ahora vamos a ver quién se oculta en esta máscara

- ¡Ay no! – se quejó Carly moviendo sus manos

- ¡Andrés! – fue lo único que pudo pensar Alice - ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

- ¡La descubrirán! – dijo Carly asustada

- ¿Sam? – dijo Freddie mirando a la chica que traía Luciana, pero sin dejar de sujetar a la verdadera Sam

- ¡Yo estoy aquí tarado! – dijo Sam siendo obvia

- Ay no, ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Alice preocupada

- ¿Despedirnos de nuestras vidas? – dijo Carly dramáticamente

- No seas exagerada – dijo Alice viéndola – bueno… al menos a mi me dolerá menos – dijo Alice defendiéndose

- Ahora entiendo el sentimiento – dijo Carly mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Sam soltándose de Freddie y acercándose

- ¡No! – decía Carly asustada, pero ellos no la escuchaban porque estaba a una distancia razonable

- Se acabó – dijo Alice tapando su boca con la mano

- Yo voy a saber quien es – dijo Luciana con la intención de quitarle la máscara

- Ahora – dijo Adam que se encontraba en la parte posterior, haciéndole una señal a una chica

- ¡Atención! – dijo una chica con capa negra y rizos entrando al circulo que rodeaban los chicos

- ¿Qué no es la maga Malika? – dijo Carly confundida

- Tengo un truco, observen, toco a esta chica – dijo la maga tocando el hombro de la chica que traía Luciana – y ahora – dijo llamando la atención de todos - ¡PRESTO, CAMBIO!

De un momento a otro, en unos segundos la chica que estaba con Luciana, ahora era Adam que fingía estar confundido, todo el mundo aplaudió a la chica por su increíble talento

- Gracias, que buen público, gracias – dijo la maga Malika marchándose

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Carly sorprendida, no por la magia, sino porque de verdad la habían salvado

- Increíble – dijo Alice de la misma manera y sonriendo

- ¡QUE! – dijo Luciana molesta - ¡NO!, ¡Tú que haces aquí! – dijo soltando a Adam furiosa

- ¿Acaso lo sé? – dijo Adam confundido

- ¿Crees que sea un milagro? – preguntó Alice sonriendo

- No tengo idea – dijo Carly, pero después de unos segundos, Adam le giño un ojo a Carly y le sonrió un poco – no fue un milagro – dijo Carly sonriendo – fue él, ¡fue Adam!, ¿no crees que es la cosa más tierna del mundo? – dijo sonriendo mucho

- Sólo sé, que nos acaba de salvar – dijo Alice – pero…creo que esa es una petición para volver a ser novios – dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? – le dijo Sam a Luciana – no tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar, pero se acabó el drama contigo

- ¡Ustedes no pueden estar juntos! – dijo Luciana molesta

- Estas haciendo el ridículo – dijo Freddie poniéndose al lado de Sam

- ¡No, no es así! – decía Luciana muy molesta

- Perdiste Luciana, se acabó – dijo Sam mirándola

- ¡Tú no vas a ganarme! – dijo Luciana acercándose a ellos

- Deja a mi novia tranquila – dijo Freddie antes de que Luciana se acercara más

- ¿Somos novios? – pregunto Sam confundida mirando a Freddie

- Creo que deberíamos – dijo Freddie asintiendo relajado

- Ah bueno, esta bien – dijo Sam como si nada

- ¡Escúchense! – decía Luciana exaltada – no son una pareja normal, nunca lo serán

- Y eso es lo mejor – dijo Freddie sonriéndole a Sam

- Ya deja de molestarnos Luciana – dijo Sam – mira todo lo que hiciste, y mira el ridículo que haces ahora

Luciana empezó a ver alrededor de ella a todos los chicos que estaban ahí, y varios la miraban como burlándose, otros sorprendidos, otros le tenían pena, pero se sintió muy avergonzada por primera vez, sólo salió del gimnasio, triste, tratando de que nadie la viera, no quería avergonzarse más, pero era inevitable que no la vieran, cuando se fue, todos los chicos que estaba rodeando a Sam y Freddie empezaron a dispersarse, hasta que sólo quedaron Sam con Freddie sin moverse de su lugar y Alice, Carly y Adam un poco más atrás de ellos

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Carly cuando Adam se puso a su lado

- Supuse que necesitabas ayuda – dijo Adam sonriendo

- ¿Pero cómo sabías lo que estábamos haciendo? – dijo Carly

- Ni siquiera sé que estaban haciendo, aun ni lo entiendo, no sé quien esta bajo esa máscara, tampoco sé por qué Alice y tú imitaban Sam, o el hecho de que Sam y Freddie se hicieran novios al final, yo sólo…pensé que tenia que apoyarte – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Wow – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Sam me ayudó a comprenderlo – dijo Adam – bueno…si es que en realidad esa era Sam – decía Adam confundido - ¿Cuándo vas a explicarme todo esto?

- Muy pronto, tranquilo, deja que yo también me relaje un poco – dijo Carly abrazándolo

- Así que somos novios – dijo Sam sonriendo – esto realmente no es normal – dijo abriendo los ojos

- Lo sé – dijo Freddie sonriendo – pero… recuerda que lo normal es aburrido

- Eso lo sacaste de un programa de TV de Dan Schneider – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Y que?, sus programas son geniales – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Buen punto…- decía Sam pensando

Alice sonreía cuando veía a Sam y Freddie al fin disfrutando estar juntos, pero desvió la vista por un momento y se dio cuenta que Andrés estaba en la puerta del gimnasio mirando esa escena, no tan alegre, pero tampoco triste, se le veía más bien, resignado, luego dio media vuelta para marcharse…

- Carly, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien ¿si? – dijo Alice sin despegar la vista de la puerta

- Alice – llamo su atención Carly – por nada del mundo olvides lo valiosa que eres, no importa que una persona no lo note, tú debes estar segura de eso

- Lo tengo en cuenta ahora, gracias – dijo Alice sonriendo y marchándose

- Adam, cuando Malika hizo la magia… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Donde esta! – reaccionó Carly asustada

- Tranquila – dijo Adam sonriendo – mira hacia allá – dijo señalando bajo la mesa de la comida, de pronto la falsa Sam espió un poco, vio a Carly y levantó los pulgares sonriendo como aprobación y volvió a meterse bajo la mesa – cuando nadie lo note, la sacamos de aquí – dijo Adam sonriendo – pero eso sí, mañana quiero saber quien es

- Dalo por hecho – dijo Carly sonriendo

**(N/A: Ahora sí, escuchen la canción, especialmente esa melodía que se escucha al inicio, me gusta como queda cuando hablan Sam y Freddie) **

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Sam

- Bueno… - pensaba Freddie – podemos hablar y hablar sobre como llegamos a esto, o…podemos besarnos y bailar – dijo sonriendo – ¿Qué eliges tú?

- Creo que la segunda opción – dijo Sam dándole un beso en los labios a Freddie y jalándolo a la pista de baile para empezar a bailar

- ¿Qué dice usted señorita Shay? ¿Acepta bailar esa canción con este apuesto galán? – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Ah…claro, pero… ¿Dónde esta el galán? – dijo Carly haciéndose la confundida

- ¡Oye! – reclamo Adam

- Es una broma – dijo Carly sonriendo y jalando a Adam a la pista de baile también

Los cuatro chicos, se acercaron y bailaron divirtiéndose como nunca, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, era una de las mejores noches, estaban juntos, felices, y divirtiéndose con sus amigos, cada momento de esa canción lo disfrutaron, Carly y Sam de vez en cuando hacían sus pasos raros de _"baile improvisado"_, lo que causaba mucha gracia para Freddie y Adam, que no se quedaron y las imitaban también, al fin estaba todo como antes, ya no había más peleas, no había más tristezas, todo había quedado atrás, por el momento Sam y Freddie no preguntaron nada, aun estaban confundidos por todo lo que había pasado, pero Carly estaba dispuesta a contárselos al día siguiente, no quería que pensaran en nada por ahora, quería seguir disfrutando con sus amigos y su novio; Sam y Freddie se veían muy contentos, y eso hacia que Carly sonriera más, al fin podían ser felices…

Por otro lado, Luciana estaba demasiado avergonzada, había estado pensando y pensando en todo lo que había hecho para separar a Freddie de Sam; y encima que no tuvo éxito, se dio cuenta que perdió el tiempo haciendo eso, tan sólo por un simple capricho o por sentirse mal consigo misma, quería lograr que otros se sintieran igual, y no era justo, lastimó a muchas personas, a su propia hermana, hizo cosas horribles, tan sólo por buscar un poco de felicidad mal dirigida, cuando Alice le dijo lo de su hermano, de verdad le afecto, estaba muy enojada con todo, y por eso se comportaba así, pero en el fondo ella quería desaparecer, mientras recorría los pasillos pensaba en todo eso y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que llegó a las escaleras del pasillo principal, y se sentó, pensando que nadie pasaría por allí y que todos estaban en la fiesta, quería estar sola, hasta que una persona con máscara se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro, Luciana lo miró extrañada, pero aun estaba llorando…

- Creí que no eras fanático de los bailes…- dijo Luciana mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? – pregunto el chico

- Llevo días sin sacarme esa mirada de la mente – dijo Luciana quitándole la máscara, era el chico de la biblioteca

- Bueno, sí, me descubriste – dijo el chico resignado – sólo decidí probar algo nuevo, ¿Por qué estas llorando fronteriza?

Luciana sintió más tristeza aún y abrazó de sorpresa al chico, quien se sorprendió, pero también respondió el abrazo

- Nicholas – dijo él inesperadamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Luciana soltándose y confundida

- Mi nombre – dijo el chico, secando tiernamente con un pañuelo, que sacó de su bolsillo, las lágrimas de Luciana – me llamo Nicholas

- Creo que Edward te cae mejor – dijo Luciana tratando de sonreír

- Alguien como tú no debería llorar – dijo Nicholas viéndola

- No soy la persona que crees – dijo Luciana triste

- Tú me diste la sensación de estar vivo… y es lo único que me importa – dijo Nicholas sonriéndole, luego Luciana reposo su cabeza en el hombro de él, aun triste, y así se quedaron por un momento, sin hablar, sólo juntos

Por otro lado, Alice había seguido a Andrés hasta la cancha de básquet, el se había sentado en una de las bancas, hasta que ella lo acompañó…

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Alice buscando su mirada

- Luciana fue más fuerte y logró empujar la puerta, no la pude detener más, lo siento – dijo Andrés encogiéndose de hombros

- No, tranquilo, todo salió bien al final – dijo Alice – bueno…casi todo – dijo mirándolo

- Sam se veía muy feliz – dijo Andrés un poco triste – eso es bueno

- Lo que hiciste fue genial Andrés, eso pasó en gran parte gracias a ti – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Hoy tuve la oportunidad de que Sam fuera mi novia otra vez, ¿Por qué no lo hice? – dijo Andrés aun confundido

- Porque no eres malo, y porque dentro de ti, sabías que era lo correcto – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Entonces explícame ¿Por qué me siento así? – dijo Andrés triste

- Sé que es difícil – dijo Alice sintiéndose mal – es sólo tiempo, estoy segura

- ¿Podre encontrar a alguien que me quiera de verdad, Alice?, ¿enserio lo crees? – dijo Andrés mirando a su mejor amiga

- Yo…estoy segura, eres el capitán del equipo que nos llevará a ganar la final, eres lindo, amable, cualquier chica quisiera salir contigo – dijo Alice mirándolo

- ¿Por qué no me enamoré de otra persona? – preguntaba Andrés triste, mientras Alice lo miraba con ganas de abrazarlo – alguien que sí me entienda, que le importe de verdad, que me pueda comprender…que me diga mis errores, que me ayude

- Andrés…- decía Alice

- Yo tenia que enamorarme de alguien así, una persona que me conozca realmente, yo tenía que enamorarme de alguien… – decía Andrés mirando a Alice de repente - …de alguien… de alguien como tú….- dijo mirándola directo a los ojos

- ¿Yo…? - dijo Alice sorprendida sin terminar de hablar

Alice no terminó de hablar porque Andrés la beso en los labios de improviso, la sorprendió, Alice estaba en shock, pero luego de unos segundos, respondió ese beso, ahora Andrés estaba sorprendido, jamás había sentido algo así, fue un beso muy tierno, era su mejor amiga, pero sintió algo más, algo que no había sentido ni siquiera con Sam, era una sensación diferente, y no quería que acabara, pero Alice reaccionó y se separo rápidamente

- Yo…- dijo Andrés aun sorprendido

- ¡Por qué hiciste eso! – dijo Alice levantándose y enojada, pero empezando a llorar

- Lo siento – dijo Andrés

- Aguante demasiadas cosas Andrés, pero esto no – dijo Alice llorando más - ¡yo no soy Sam!

- Alice – decía Andrés levantándose y tratando de calmarla

- No quiero que te me acerques – dijo Alice alejándose un poco – ¿crees que soy el premio de consuelo? – decía llorando más – acabas de lastimarme demasiado, ahora lo comprendo y no soy la sustituta, yo merezco algo mejor

- No intente…- trataba de decir Andrés – por favor Alice…enserio

- No quiero que me digas nada más, no quiero ni ser tu amiga – decía Alice muy triste y alterada - ¡por qué me tenias que besar!, ¿no crees que ya fue demasiado?

- Escúchame – trataba de hablar Andrés

- No quiero escucharte – dijo Alice triste – llegaste muy lejos esta vez, y es en parte mi culpa

- Alice – trataba de decir Andrés

- ¡Pero sabes cuál fue mi problema!, ¡mi problema fue enamorarme de ti! – decía Alice llorando - ¡ese fue mi único problema!

- ¿Enamorada de mí? – dijo Andrés en shock

- Desde que te vi – dijo Alice muy triste

- El chico del que estabas enamorada… ¿yo soy ese chico? – dijo Andrés aun en shock

- Eras – dijo Alice muy segura – con lo que hiciste me queda claro que siempre pensarás sólo en Sam, y yo ya no quiero seguir pensando en alguien a quien no le importo en lo absoluto – dijo Alice marchándose

- Alto – dijo Andrés deteniéndola – no puedes decirme algo como eso y sólo irte, me tienes que aclarar las cosas, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? – decía Andrés alterado – no puedes irte

- Obsérvame – dijo Alice marchándose de ahí

- Fui un idiota – dijo Andrés lamentándose

Después de unos minutos, Alice seguía llorando, ya no quería pensar más en Andrés, se sentía muy mal por ese beso, porque sabia que Andrés lo había hecho en un momento de depresión, y sólo para sacar a Sam de su cabeza, eso le dolió mucho, estaba caminado por los pasillos, hasta que llego al principal, donde estaba Luciana, esta la vio llorando y se separó de Nicholas acercándose de inmediato a su hermana…

- ¡Que tienes! – dijo Luciana mostrando por primera vez preocupación por su hermana - ¡Qué te pasó!

- Sácame de aquí – fue lo único que pudo decir Alice triste – por favor

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo Luciana aun confundida

- Alice – dijo Andrés llegando, que la había seguido

- ¡No quiero que me hables! – dijo Alice aun enojada y triste - ¡aléjate!

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana? – dijo Luciana enfrentándose a Andrés

- Quiero hablar con ella – dijo Andrés

- ¡No! – dijo Alice

- Escucha, espérame afuera – dijo Luciana acercándose a Alice – yo iré enseguida, iremos a casa

- Esta bien – dijo Alice aun triste, obedeciendo y marchándose

- Voy a hablar con ella – dijo Andrés

- Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado – dijo Luciana molesta y deteniéndolo - ¡déjala en paz!

- ¿Tú vas a decirme eso?, ¿tú?, ¿la que le ha hecho la vida imposible cada cinco minutos? – decía Andrés molesto

- Oye, oye, no le hables así – dijo Nicholas acercándose a ellos, defendiendo a Luciana

- Tengo que hablar con Alice – dijo Andrés

- Creo que ella dejo claro que no quiere hacer eso – dijo Luciana molesta

- ¡A ti nunca te importó tú hermana!, ¡Por qué ahora! – decía Andrés molesto

- Hey…- dijo Nicholas acercándose a Andrés por defender a Luciana

- No – dijo Luciana deteniendo a Nicholas – a mi siempre me importo mi hermana, sólo que ahora lo demuestro, y aléjate de ella Andrés, o te la veras conmigo – dijo Luciana muy segura

- ¿Quieres que las acompañe? – dijo Nicholas

- Gracias, vamos – dijo Luciana marchándose con él y dejando a Andrés

- ¡Igual tenemos que hablar algún día! – se quejo Andrés

En el gimnasio…

- ¿Y bueno? – dijo Freddie que estaba sentado con Sam

- ¿Y bueno que? – dijo Sam confundida

- ¿Te vas a aplaudir, o quieres que yo lo haga? – pregunto Freddie

- ¿Aplaudir? – dijo Sam confundida - ¿te golpeaste la cabeza bailando o algo así torpe? – dijo Sam sin entender

- Déjame que te recuerde una linda conversación – dijo Freddie sonriendo

_Flashback (cap. 12) _

_- Sabes Freddie – decía Sam viéndolo a los ojos – me pregunto si existirá en el mundo la chica que finalmente logre sacar a Carly de tu corazón_

_- Yo creo que si – dijo Freddie sonriendo – en algún lugar debe estar_

_- Pues debe ser muy especial para cargar con tanto trabajo – dijo Sam sonriendo – te juro que cuando la conozca hasta le voy a aplaudir_

_- No harías eso – dijo Freddie sonriendo_

_- Claro que si – dijo Sam – imagínate tener que romper una ilusión de tres años, no es fácil Fredoso, esa chica debe hacer un gran trabajo, por eso le voy a aplaudir, aunque tal vez con los gustos que te manejas sea una ñoña de primera_

_- Hey – dijo Freddie sonriendo_

_- Es la verdad – dijo Sam riendo_

_Fin Flashback_

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Freddie sonriendo - ¿Aunque no seas una ñoña, quieres que te aplauda yo?

- ¡Ay ya cállate tonto! – dijo Sam un poco avergonzada mientras Freddie sonreía

- Chicos, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Carly acercándose – Spencer llegó por nosotros

- Claro – dijeron los chicos

- Carly – dijo Adam jalándola un poco más allá - ¿Qué hay de tu amiga?

- Eres tan nuevo en esto, que no te diste cuenta que ya se fue hace como una hora – dijo Carly sonriendo - ¿crees que se quedaría bajo la mesa todo el resto de la fiesta?

- Cada minuto me sorprendo más – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Tranquilo, mañana se aclara todo, espero que salga todo bien – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Yo estaré contigo – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Eso me da más confianza, gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Nos vamos entonces? – dijo Sam acercándose con Freddie

- Sí, vamos – dijo Carly – sólo me pregunto, ¿Dónde estará Alice?

- Ya debió irse – dijo Freddie – creo que será incomodo para ella, estar con Luciana hoy

- Espero que este bien – dijo Carly – bueno chicos, tenemos que irnos, mañana tengo que hablar con ustedes

- De acuerdo – dijeron Sam y Freddie confundidos


	30. Carly  destino  Sam y Freddie part2

**Hola, de nuevo jjaja, bien ¿Qué les pareció la primera parte?, espero que les haya gustado, bueno ahora sí, viene la siguiente, aquí se descubre a la cómplice de Carly y además la explicación de todo lo que pasó, sino les molesta, creo que seria bueno volver a leer el fic, para que se acuerden, pero si no, no se preocupen porque pongo flashback y el capitulo en dónde paso, por si quieren recordarlo mejor, bueno, ahora sí, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, ah, y a ver si antes que salga la tercera persona, apuestan quien es jajaja, yo creo que ya lo saben, pero, bueno, se quitaran las dudas, ahora sí, cuídense mucho, ya no dejo nota al final, así que gracias por todo chicos, y nos veremos para el ultimo capitulo, adiós **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente….**

**Carly + destino = Sam y Freddie **

Al día siguiente, Adam, Sam y Freddie estaban en la sala de Carly, habían pasado un domingo muy tranquilo, viendo películas y comiendo palomitas; Carly había tratado de comunicarse con Alice, pero no lo había logrado y eso la tenía un tanto preocupada…

- Me gusto ese final – dijo Adam cuando la película finalizó

- A ti te gustan todos los finales – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Sam…- decía Freddie – que te dije de la sensibilidad…

- ¿No seas dura con lo llorones? – dijo como pregunta Sam

- No – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Oh, claro, respeta la opinión de todos – dijo Sam acordándose

- Esa – dijo Freddie

- Ah, bueno, no dije que lo haría – dijo Sam como si nada

- Oh vaya – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Esto no será tan difícil – dijo Carly sonriendo – estoy acostumbrada

- Creo que todos lo estamos – dijo Adam sonriendo también

- Bueno, el destino nos juntó, ¿Qué más podemos hacer? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Exacto, culpen al destino – dijo Sam defendiéndose

- ¿De verdad creen que fue sólo el destino? – pregunto Carly sonriendo

- ¿Qué no fue así? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Bueno, sí, en parte, pero digamos que fue el destino…más un poco de mi ayuda – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Explícate – dijo Freddie

- Tranquilos – dijo Carly – les explicare todo, y…tal vez les moleste un poco, pero en mi defensa, nunca fue con mala intensión – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Carly – dijo Adam – sólo habla, tranquila

- Bueno, iniciemos – dijo Carly – todo empezó justo el día que llegó Andrés a la escuela, días antes, yo había estado molestando a Sam para que tenga un novio ¿cierto?

- Sí, claro, lo recuerdo – dijo Sam

_Flashback (cap. 1) _

_- ¿Estas emocionada? – decía Carly con una sonrisa_

_- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam - ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – dijo Carly sorprendida_

_- Oye, apenas sé que clases nos tocan hoy – dijo Sam como lo más obvio_

_- Ay Sam – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – esto es una novedad completa_

_- Quieres dejarte de rodeos y hablar claro – dijo Sam un poco fastidiada_

_- ¿Qué no sabes quien llega hoy a la escuela? – pregunto Carly_

_- Vaya un nuevo estudiante, ¡que emoción! – dijo Sam sarcásticamente - ¿y a mi que?_

_- Bueno…es que tu no lo has visto – dijo Carly sonriendo_

_- Oye tu tienes novio, ¿Por qué estas fijándote en otros chicos? – pregunto Sam_

_- Pues…no es por mi – dijo Carly sonriendo_

_- Ay no – dijo Sam – quieres acabar con esa absurda idea de conseguirme novio_

_- Pero… - trato de decir Carly_

_Antes de que Carly pueda continuar, Freddie llego hasta donde estaban ellas_

_Fin Flashback _

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Freddie confundido

- ¿Recuerdas que Luciana me caía súper bien, antes? – preguntó Carly – y luego de la nada me vino a caer mal

- Sí, lo sé – dijo Freddie

- Ese mismo día, tenías una cita con ella en licuados locos, ¿verdad? – dijo Carly

- Ah, bueno, no sé, yo no tengo tanta memoria – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Pues así fue – dijo Carly – recuérdalo, fue donde te dijo lo del esgrima

_Flashback (cap. 1) _

_Mientras en Licuados Locos_

_- ¿Entonces si te gustaba el esgrima? – pregunto Luciana_

_- Claro – respondió Freddie – no eh practicado hace mucho, pero me gusta_

_- Tal vez deberías seguir practicando – dijo Luciana tomando un sorbo de su licuado_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Freddie extrañado_

_- Pues…por nada – decía Luciana_

_- ¿Tratas de decirme algo? – decía Freddie - ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿No has pensado en…en ir a un gimnasio?- decía Luciana_

_- ¿Para qué? – dijo Freddie confundido_

_- No digo que seas un debilucho, es sólo que…podrías ejercitarte un poco ¿no crees?_

_- Pensé que eso no te importaba – dijo Freddie_

_- Y no me importa pero…no, olvídalo, déjemelos así – dijo Luciana_

_- De acuerdo…- dijo Freddie extraño por todo_

_Fin Flashback _

- Ah, claro, lo recuerdo – dijo Freddie – desde ese día estaba extraña

- ¿A dónde llegamos con esto? – dijo Sam más confundida

- A tu parte en este alocado plan que creé, espera más – dijo Carly - ¿recuerdas por qué te dijo todo eso?

- Sí, por una carta que le habían dejado en el casillero, diciendo cosas feas de mí – dijo Freddie – que era débil, que no debería ser mi novia, y no sé que cosas más

- Exacto – dijo Carly - ¿nunca averiguaron quien escribió esa carta cierto?

- Yo recuerdo que te dije un día para averiguarlo, y tú no quisiste – dijo Sam

- ¿Saben por qué no quería? – dijo Carly

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- Oh vaya – dijo Adam presintiendo la razón

- Yo la escribí – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

- ¡Tú! – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Si…- decía Carly nerviosa

- ¿Estas diciendo que la razón por la que termine con Luciana y todos los problemas que tuvimos, fue porque tú lo causaste? – dijo Freddie muy sorprendido

- Es que…era necesario – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Deja que siga explicando – pedía Sam

- Cuando Luciana te pidió que fueran a Licuados Locos ese día, ella tenía clases, y cuando se terminaron, yo estaba en el pasillo, y escuché una conversación de ella con Alice

_Flashback (cap. 2) _

_- Así que iras a Licuados Locos – dijo Alice – genial_

_- No, ni tanto – dijo Luciana_

_- Valla si que estas emocionada por pasar tiempo con tu novio – dijo Alice sarcásticamente_

_- Freddie es lindo y todo – dijo Luciana – pero no estoy enamorada de el, creo que ni me gusta_

_- ¿Entonces por que estas con el? – pregunto Alice sorprendida_

_- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?, desde que estoy con él mis calificaciones han subido – dijo Luciana_

_- No deberías hacer eso – dijo Alice – lo estas utilizando_

_- Claro que no – dijo Luciana – a él le gusto y con eso basta, y tú no vallas a ir de chismosa contando esto_

_- No lo haré – dijo Alice_

_Fin Flashback _

- ¿Estaba conmigo, sólo por sus calificaciones? – dijo Freddie un poco decepcionado

- ¿Qué acaso eso te duele? – dijo Sam un poco celosa

- No ahora, pero… es que fue un completo engaño – dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos

- Bueno…- decía Sam notándolo – es cierto

- ¿Qué paso después? – dijo Freddie

- Cuando yo escuche esto, es obvio que me moleste, ella sólo te estaba utilizando y no era justo, pensé que tenías que acabar con esa relación, pero como veía que tú no lo ibas hacer, quería buscar una manera para que sea Luciana quien lo haga – dijo Carly – por eso le envié esa carta y luego te dijo eso en Licuados Locos, yo esperaba que te cortara en segundos, pero no funcionó

_Flashback (cap.3) _

_- ¿Noviecita? – decía Freddie sorprendido – ahora también la llamas como Sam, ustedes la trataron mal en la escuela_

_- ¿Nosotras? – decía Carly – no es así, sólo fui yo_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – decía Freddie – no pareces mi amiga_

_- Claro que soy tu amiga, por eso te lo digo – dijo Carly – con lo que me dijiste del gimnasio, me doy cuenta que no te quiere_

_- Eso ya quedo claro – dijo Freddie – y yo tenia razón, alguien esta detrás de eso, le enviaron una carta a Luciana hablando mal de mi, o de nosotros como pareja_

_- ¿Y quien fue? – dijo Carly_

_- Aun no lo se – dijo Freddie – pero lo voy a averiguar_

_- ¿Para que? – dijo Carly – sea quien sea que haya escrito la "supuesta carta" hizo que te dieras cuenta que ella se deja influenciar por la gente, si no, no te hubiera dicho lo del gimnasio_

_- Ya arreglamos las cosas – dijo Freddie – así que todo a la normalidad, y ya no la molestes mas ¿OK?_

_- Esta bien – dijo Carly_

_Fin Flashback _

- Ahora entiendo por qué de pronto ya no te agradaba Luciana, y por qué tratabas de convencerme a cada rato que ella no me quería de verdad – dijo Freddie pensando

- ¿Y espera, Alice cuando entra? – dijo Adam

- ¿Alice estaba metida en esto también? – dijo Sam

- Gracias Adam – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – pero sí, Alice también estaba metida en esto, bueno no desde el inicio, de hecho ella no quería entrar, lo que pasa, es que Alice me vio cuando yo deje la carta en el casillero de Luciana, sólo eso, y yo le pedí que por favor no dijera nada, ella accedió a quedarse callada, sólo si le contaba todo lo que tenía en mente, por eso hablaba a veces con ella en la escuela a escondidas

_Flashback (cap. 7) _

_Mientras en la clase de historia de Carly…_

_- Bien niños – decía la maestra – voy a salir por unos minutos_

_- Tómese su tiempo maestra, no hay apuro – dijo un chico_

_- Volveré rápido – dijo la maestra – deja de hacerte el gracioso Tomas – dijo la maestra saliendo_

_Carly se levanto y se acerco a Alice_

_- Hola – dijo Carly – tengo que decirte algo_

_Alice se levanto y jalo a Carly de un brazo llevándola al fondo del salón_

_- Valla que delicada – dijo Carly sarcásticamente_

_- Carly…no es por ser mala, pero no deberíamos hablar aquí – dijo Alice – a mi hermana no le caes bien, y…no quiero que se enoje_

_- Deja de tenerle miedo a tu hermana – dijo Carly_

_- No es miedo – dijo Alice_

_- ¿Entonces que es? – dijo Carly_

_- Ella es mejor que yo, en todo sentido – dijo Alice bajando la mirada_

_- Eso no es cierto – dijo Carly – y lo sabes, sólo debes dejar de hacer todo lo que te dice, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ese día?_

_- Sé lo que te dije – decía Alice – y…_

_- Escucha….- decía Carly – no debes tolerar lo que te hace_

_- ¿Tu la detestas? – dijo Alice_

_- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – pero no es el punto_

_- Se cual es el punto – dijo Alice – soy tonta, pero no tanto_

_- No eres tonta – dijo Carly – esa es la idea que tu hermana te ha metido por años_

_- Como sea – dijo Alice – pero…ya no me hables en la escuela, me vas a meter en problemas_

_- Sólo si prometes no arrepentirte – dijo Carly_

_- Yo… - decía Alice_

_- Bien niños – dijo la maestra entrando – volvamos a la clase, Carly, Alice, regresen a sus asientos por favor_

_- Alice – dijo Carly – dime_

_- Chicas regresen a sus asientos por favor – decía la maestra_

_- De acuerdo – dijo Alice – lo prometo_

_- Gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo y regresando a su asiento al igual que Alice_

_Fin Flashback _

- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Adam

- Bueno, eso de la carta era obvio que no había funcionado, pero cuando Freddie me dijo que Luciana le había mencionado lo del gimnasio, se me ocurrió el mejor plan de todos, pero necesitaba ayuda, y era obvio que Alice no lo haría, suficiente tenia con su hermana y guardarme el secreto de la carta, así que pensé en otra persona, la llame y le conté sobre mi plan, al inicio no estaba segura, pero luego me dio su respuesta

_Flashback (cap.5) _

_- Carly te llaman – decía Spencer acercándose a ella con el teléfono en la mano_

_- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Carly_

_- No me dijo su nombre – respondió Spencer_

_- ¿Será Adam? – dijo Carly_

_- No lo creo – dijo Spencer_

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Carly_

_- El te llama a tu celular ¿Qué no? – dijo Spencer_

_- Bueno sólo dame el teléfono – dijo Carly_

_- Bien, toma – dijo Spencer – hermanitas_

_- ¿Hola? – decía Carly - ¿Quién es?_

_Carly se quedo un momento sorprendida_

_- ¿Y quien es? – pregunto Spencer, pero Carly no respondió_

_- ¿Es enserio? – decía Carly – bueno muchas gracias, te apuesto que todo saldrá bien, ok nos vemos para que te cuente lo que había pensado, adiós – dijo cortando la llamada_

_- ¿Quién era? – dijo Spencer_

_- Es…es…una sorpresa que prepare para Adam – decía Carly aun emocionada – pero no menciones nada de esto a nadie Spencer a nadie, promételo_

_- Esta bien – dijo Spencer – lo prometo, ¿Qué estarás planeando ahora?_

_- Algo que ni siquiera imaginarias – dijo Carly sonriendo_

_Fin Flashback_

- Como le tuve que decir a Spencer que era una sorpresa para Adam, pues bautice el plan, con ese nombre, "la sorpresa de Adam", para que nadie sospechara – dijo Carly

- Le pusiste mi nombre a un plan, creo que es lindo – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Si, sí, sí, luego sus cariñitos – dijo Sam - ¿el plan era juntarnos a Freddie y a mí?

- Eso también fue una confusión – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos – realmente el plan, no era ese

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Freddie confundido

- El plan era sólo que Luciana sintiera celos de Sam, y que terminara contigo – dijo Carly – por eso me esforcé muchísimo para que convencieras a Sam de que sea tu entrenadora

_Flashback (cap.6) _

_- Te estoy diciendo que…le pidas a Sam que te enseñe a pelear – dijo Carly sonriendo_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido – claro que no, por ningún motivo se lo pediré a ella_

_- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Carly – ella es muy buena, hasta pudo derribar al tal Seth_

_- Lo se, pero… ¿Sam? – decía Freddie – seria vergonzoso pedirle a una niña que me enseñara a pelear_

_- Seria mas vergonzoso pedirle a un desconocido que lo hiciera – dijo Carly – a Sam ya la conoces y ella a ti también, sabe tus puntos débiles, sabe que no eres tan fuerte y ella podría ayudarte_

_- Eso…es cierto – decía Freddie reflexionando – tienes razón_

_- Lo vez – dijo Carly - ¿entonces le pedirás que te enseñe?_

_- Sí – dijo Freddie – voy a pedirle a Sam que me enseñe a pelear, será muy incomodo, pero creo que es buena idea_

_- Bien – dijo Carly – y recuerda que debes hacerlo con mucha delicadeza, no se lo pidas así de la nada, seria raro_

_- Esta bien – dijo Freddie – lo haré con sutileza_

_- Hola Carly y Fredñoño – dijo Sam llegando - ¿Qué hay?_

_- Enséñame a pelear – dijo Freddie de repente_

_Fin Flashback _

- Luciana era demasiado caprichosa y odiaba que las personas le ganaran o le quitaran lo que ella suponía le pertenecía, por eso quería que entrenaras con Sam – dijo Carly – Luciana pensaría que estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos y terminaría contigo, nunca se me paso por la mente que ustedes terminarían de novios, de verdad

- ¿Y luego? – dijo Freddie

- Cuando estaba con lo del plan, me di cuenta que Andrés estaba demasiado enamorado de Sam, y ese era un problema, porque necesitaba que pasara tiempo sólo contigo, para que Luciana notara que era enserio – dijo Carly – y también note que Sam ponía cierto interés en Andrés, pero como la conozco, supe que sólo era un gusto, tenía que hacer algo para que Andrés no se interponga, por eso les dije que lo del entrenamiento y lo de las clases de historia tenia que ser un secreto, Andrés no podía saberlo, ¿recuerdan que pensaron que Adam era él que lo sabia? _(cap. 9)_

- Sí –dijo Sam

- En realidad, se lo había contado a Alice, no a Adam, tenia que decirle lo de mi plan, para que no dijera nada de la carta que inició todo esto, pero al parecer, eso tampoco funciono porque cuando Luciana averiguó que Freddie estaba entrenando con Sam, no le molesto, y quería saber por qué – dijo Carly

_Flashback (cap.15) _

_- Dime que esta sucediendo – decía Carly_

_- Sólo lo que sabes – decía Alice – ahora ya vete, me causas problemas_

_- No – dijo Carly – dime por qué a Luciana no le molesta lo que hace Freddie_

_- Yo ni siquiera sé lo que hace – dijo Alice_

_- No te hagas – dijo Carly – tu lo sabes bien, ahora dime_

_- Bien – dijo Alice_

_Fin Flashback _

- Que entrenarás, fue como darle una recompensa a Luciana, porque ella quería que su novio no fuera un cobarde o débil, y entrenando con Sam, superaste eso – dijo Carly – así que había que pensar, que más hacer, y hubo un problema justamente con Andrés

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sam

- Alice y él, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, y Alice sabia toda la verdad, lo malo era, que había veces que lo alentaba para que saliera contigo, y eso me complicaba a mí – dijo Carly – por eso cuando ella vino para que Spencer le enseñara un poco de dibujo, platique con ella

_Flashback (cap.14) _

_- Eh estado escuchando cosas que no me gustan – dijo Carly – lo que haces no este bien_

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada – dijo Alice_

_- Es como si por un lado dices que adoras las bananas y por el otro las hechas a la basura, te contradices a ti misma, debes elegir un camino – dijo Carly_

_- Oye primero, a mí si me gustan las bananas, ¿y qué rayos tiene que ver eso con el tema? – dijo Alice_

_- Ay no puede ser – dijo Carly _

…

_- No puedo hacer lo que me pides – dijo Alice – estoy entre la espada y la pared_

_- Entonces simplemente has eso – dijo Carly – nada, no digas nada y punto_

_- Lo intentare – dijo Alice_

_- Gracias – dijo Carly_

_Fin Flashback _

- Lo que intentaba decirle era que no podía estar alentando a Andrés por un lado y ayudándome a mi por el otro – dijo Carly – así que era mejor si no decía ni opinaba nada, pero al parecer Luciana la amenazaba y quería juntar a Sam con Adres

- Por eso me dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja, pero luego se arrepintió – dijo Sam recordando

_Flashback (cap.20) _

_- Él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti – dijo Alice con un poco de tristeza – y no siento que tú lo estés, pero…los dos hacen una buena pareja_

_- ¿Si? – dijo Sam_

_- Bueno…- decía Alice recordando…_

_- ¿Entonces tu crees que esta bien que Andrés y yo seamos novios? – dijo Sam_

_- Sabes que….olvida lo que dije – respondió Alice – ven conmigo – dijo jalándola hacia un corredor donde no había nadie_

_- ¿Esta de moda jalar a la gente o que? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente_

_- No te engañes a ti misma – dijo Alice fijándose que nadie viniera_

_- ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? – dijo Sam_

_- Entiéndeme ¿si? – decía Alice mirando a cada rato – si sientes algo por otra persona que no es Andrés, no sigas con él_

_Fin Flashback _

- El punto es que mientras avanzaba el plan, yo me daba cuenta que ustedes pasaban más tiempo juntos, y las cosas se les complicaban – dijo Carly – luego note que a Freddie le molestó cuando tú te sentías culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad a Andrés (cap. 15), y llegué a pensar que tenia un poco, sólo un poco de celos, pero no pensé que estaba enamorado de ti

- No lo sabia en ese momento – se defendió Freddie

- Y note más señales – dijo Carly – como esa vez en mi casa, cuando estudiaban para el examen

_Flashback (cap.16) _

_Los chicos poco a poco se acercaban mas y mas, pero ambos parecían estar en un trance, era definitivo se iban a besar…_

_- ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Carly entrando con Spencer a su casa muy sorprendida, cuando entro hizo que Freddie se asustara y soltara a Sam, ella se cayo al piso_

_- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo Carly al ver a su amiga caer - ¿estas bien? – dijo acercándose a levantar a Sam_

_- Auch – se quejo Sam levantándose con la ayuda de Carly y Spencer – muy bien hecho Fredwardo – dijo enojada_

_- Lo siento – dijo Freddie aturdido aún – yo…debo irme a casa – decía nervioso por todo y confundido todavía – eh… adiós – dijo marchándose_

_- Adiós loquito – se despidió Spencer_

_Fin Flashback _

- Eso me dejó aun más confundida – dijo Carly – y necesitaba saber si estaba pasando algo entre ustedes, algo que no tenía que ver con el plan

- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Pues…de hecho, tuve ayuda de personas que hasta ahora no saben que fueron mis cómplices – dijo Carly asintiendo – un ejemplo es el hermano mayor del amigo que te presto el gimnasio, de hecho yo le había dicho que eras bueno con lo técnico, por eso acepto prestarte el gimnasio, otros ejemplos son Gibby, Wendy, y hasta el bobo de Nevel, pero ese soltó la sopa y Luciana averiguo más

- ¿Gibby? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Déjenme explicarles – dijo Carly rodando los ojos - ¿recuerdan que Gibby fue el presidente del comité en el primer baile?

- Sí – dijo Sam

- ¿Y que yo quise ayudar en el comité? – dijo Carly

_Flashback (cap.18) _

_- ¿Y que tanto hay ahí? – dijo Carly viendo el cerro de papeles_

_- Uf, muchas cosas, hay que preparar los avisos, están los volantes, el contrato del salón, el contrato del Dj y la banda, el contrato del buffet_

_- ¡Buffet! – exclamo Sam emocionada_

_- Shh – la callo Carly – no es hora de tus ataques de hambre_

_- Y aun más contratos que el director Franklin debe firmar, esta la lista de invitados y hay que preparar las invitaciones, tengo que ver quien adornara el salón y en el comité los chicos sólo se dedican a jugar… ¡me estoy volviendo loco! – exclamo Gibby_

_- Ya calma Gibbs – dijo Sam_

_- Esto de ser el presidente del comité, no es tan divertido – decía Gibby quejándose y cargando todos los papeles con esfuerzo_

_- Ay ya – dijo Carly sonriendo – vamos, te echaremos una mano_

_- Será sólo tu mano ¿cierto? – dijo Sam al instante_

_Fin Flashback _

- De hecho yo le propuse al director Franklin que Gibby fuera el presidente, sabía que necesitaría ayuda y ahí entraba yo – dijo Carly – como me di cuenta que Andrés estaba logrando captar la atención en Sam, necesitaba que ese día en el baile él no llegará, y Luciana se retrasara, es por eso que ambos llegaron tarde, Luciana porque Alice me ayudó, haciendo que cambie la dirección de la ruta del taxi que la iba a traer, y Andrés se retrasó porque cuando Gibby pidió ayuda, yo me encargué de las invitaciones, y puse intencionalmente la dirección mal en su tarjeta

_Flashback (cap.19) _

_- Lo siento – dijo Andrés sonriendo un poco – te estaba buscando ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- No, mas bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Sam confundida - ¿Qué no tenias reunión de equipo?_

_- Lo tuve – dijo Andrés - pero el entrenador nos dio tiempo para salir temprano, de hecho hubiera llegado hace horas, pero la dirección de mi invitación estaba equivocada y llegue a otro lugar, pero como sea alcance a venir – dijo asintiendo – y por lo que veo…para no tener ganas de venir tú te arreglaste muy bien_

_Fin Flashback _

- ¿De donde sacaste una mente para planes más brillantes? – dijo Adam sorprendido

- Gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Continua Carly – dijo Sam seria

- Bueno, igualmente no salió mal, sí, Andrés llegó a la fiesta, pero lo único que queríamos era que Luciana te viera con Freddie, y así fue, además, fue gracias a ese baile que me di cuenta que en realidad Freddie estaba enamorado de ti, y tú de el – dijo Carly – fue en el momento que hablamos sobre tu nuevo noviazgo

_Flashback (cap.19) _

_- Oigan los dos – dijo Sam decidida – esto es algo que yo quería hacer, ¿bien?_

_- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie frunciendo el ceño, estaba enojado, molesto, triste, ni el sabía lo que tenia_

_- Porque Andrés es lindo – dijo Sam como su única respuesta_

_- Pero…- trato de decir Carly_

_- Ya déjala – dijo Freddie un tanto enojado – que haga lo que quiera – dijo marchándose_

_- ¿Y a él que le paso? – dijo Sam confundida_

_- No puede ser…- decía Carly abriendo muy bien los ojos_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam_

_- Ah…no es que ahí viene Adam, escóndeme – dijo Carly poniéndose atrás de Sam rápidamente_

_Fin Flashback _

- La realidad era…que Adam no venía, yo me puse así porque, fue en ese momento cuando lo note, Freddie se había enamorado de ti, por eso estaba celoso – dijo Carly sonriendo – y sabía que tú sentías lo mismo, sino, no hubieras aceptado salir con Andrés

- Wow – dijo Freddie

- Y después intentaste de todo para que yo terminara con Andrés – dijo Sam recordando

_Flashback (cap.20) _

_- Sam, escucha – decía Carly – Andrés de verdad te quiere, pero no de la forma que tú a él, no creo que deberías seguir siendo su novia – Freddie miraba muy atento a la conversación_

_- Yo ya te dije lo que pienso – dijo Sam – y no hables de esto ahora – dijo Sam haciéndole señales a Carly sobre la presencia de Freddie_

_- Freddie esta de acuerdo conmigo – dijo Carly de repente_

_- ¿Yo que? – dijo Freddie sorprendido_

_- Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? – mintió Carly_

_- No – dijo Freddie como lo más obvio_

_- Pues Freddie me dijo que…- decía Carly tratando de pensar una idea – que esta preocupado por ti, y que no cree que debas estar con alguien porque no hay de otra, eso me dijo, eso me dijo – comento Carly señalando a Freddie con el dedo_

_- ¿Qué? yo, yo, no – dijo Freddie aún sorprendido_

_- ¿Dijiste eso? – pregunto Sam con extrañeza_

_- Si lo dijo – respondió Carly al instante mientras sus dos amigos la miraron siendo obvios – bueno, yo lo invente_

_Fin Flashback_

- Pero no terminé con él – dijo Sam

- No, lo que conseguimos fue que Freddie terminara con Luciana – dijo Carly sonriendo

_Flashback (cap. 20) _

_- Sabes…encontré la solución perfecta – dijo Freddie sonriéndole a las chicas y volteando a ver a Luciana luego – se acabo_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Luciana – mientras Carly y Sam miraban sorprendidas_

_- Lo siento, se acabo – dijo Freddie_

_- ¿Estas terminando conmigo? – dijo Luciana sorprendida_

_- Si, eso – dijo Freddie_

_Fin flashback _

- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Adam

- Pues supuestamente, ahí se terminaba el plan ¿cierto?, hacer que Freddie termine con Luciana – dijo Carly – pero no podía dejar a mis dos mejores amigos así, a Freddie le gustaba Sam, y a Sam le gustaba Freddie, el plan debía continuar, tenía que lograr que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos

- Por eso el plan se mantuvo – dijo Adam

- Exacto – dijo Carly

- Y yo pensé que Freddie había terminado con Luciana, porque seguía enamorado de ti – dijo Sam recordando

- Eso me preocupaba más – dijo Carly – porque entonces, entendí que a ti te afectaba esa ilusión que había tenido Freddie, lo cual iba a ser un gran problema porque eres demasiado terca como para entender que eso se había acabado – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – y de hecho, hiciste que yo también, lo creyera y dudara, y no solo yo…- dijo mirando a Adam

_Flashback (cap. 21) _

_- Tú me dijiste que él seguía enamorado de mí – dijo Carly incomoda – y yo no puedo creerlo_

_- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Sam_

_- Porque no lo creo así – dijo Carly_

_- O tienes una venda en los ojos o Freddie te pego su estupidez – dijo Sam de una_

_- ¡Sam! – exclamo Carly_

_- Bueno, que mas quieres que te diga para que te des cuenta que Freddie sigue enamorado de ti – dijo Sam un poco enojada_

_- ¿Freddie sigue enamorado de ti? – dijo Adam enojado apareciendo_

_- Ups – dijo Sam_

_Fin Flashback _

- Y luego yo me enoje, porque pensé que tú lo sabias y no me habías contado nada – decía Adam recordando – y en realidad no podías decirme nada, porque hubieras tenido que contarme el plan, y no podías hacerlo – dijo Adam entendiendo

- Por eso permití que te molestaras conmigo – dijo Carly mirándolo

- Ese día termine con Andrés – dijo Sam recordando

- Sí, un increíble día – dijo Freddie recordando

- Sí, hubiera sido genial si tan sólo hubiera quedado así, pero sabía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo – dijo Carly – así que seguíamos con el plan

- Oye, espera, dijiste que Wendy también fue cómplice sin saberlo – dijo Sam

- ¿Recuerdas el baile en grupo que teníamos que hacer para la competencia? – dijo Carly

- Sí – dijo Sam

- Tú remplazaste a Luciana, no por casualidad, yo también hice que eso pasara, por eso las obligaba a ensayar aquí, para que tú vieras los pasos y bailaras con nosotras en la competencia, y Wendy ayudó, con eso, un día antes, le aconseje sobre prevenir, y ese día en la competencia, me hizo caso

_Flashback (cap.22) _

_- ¿Por qué trajiste dos trajes? – dijo Luciana viendo a Wendy_

_- Una chica debe ser precavida – dijo Wendy colgando el otro en un perchero_

_- Déjala en paz – dijo Carly fastidiada – más bien ¿Quién sabe a que momento salimos?_

_Fin Flashback_

- Yo le dije eso, Wendy llevó otro traje porque le aconseje que lo hiciera – dijo Carly

- Y yo lo utilicé para bailar – dijo Sam recordando

_Flashback (cap. 22) _

_- Supongo que no saldremos, nos van a descalificar si no somos seis - dijo Carly_

_- Es cierto y...- Wendy paro de hablar_

_- ¿Qué? - dijo Carly - conozco esa cara_

_- ¡Sam! - dijo Wendy - ella sabe los pasos, tiene que bailar, y ¿olvidas que tengo otro traje?_

_- ¡Sam!, ¡Sam!, ¡Sam! - decía Carly llegando con Wendy - ¡Tienes que bailar!_

_- ¿Yo qué? - dijo Sam sorprendida_

_Fin Flashback _

- Pero no es posible, yo baile porque Luciana no estaba – dijo Sam confundida

- ¿Crees que eso fue obra divina?, ¿acaso no estas prestando atención? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente - ¡Yo también lo cause!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

_Flashback (cap.22) _

_- ¿Hola? - gritaba Luciana - ¡estoy encerrada aquí!, ¡Sáquenme, tengo que brillar allá afuera! - seguía gritando mientras alguien reía afuera sosteniendo la puerta_

_- ¡Quítate! - dijo Luciana empujándolo - ¿Cómo es posible que metieran a Sam Puckett en esto?_

_- ¿Tú donde estabas? - dijo Wendy - si no hubiera sido por ella, nos hubieran descalificado_

_- Me encerraron en el baño - dijo Luciana - seguro fue a propósito para que esta bailara_

_- "Esta" tiene su nombre niñita - dijo Sam molesta_

_- Sí acéptalo, Sam nos salvo, Luciana, todo porque tú estabas haciendo no se que cosa - dijo Carly molesta_

_- Ya te dije que me encerraron - dijo Luciana enojada_

_- Ay por favor - dijo Carly rodando los ojos - como si eso fuera posible_

_Fin Flashback _

- Alice se ofreció a ayudarme, le dije que sujetara la puerta del baño hasta que la competencia de baile acabe – dijo Carly

- ¿Y por qué querías hacer eso? – dijo Sam confundida

- Para que Freddie te viera bailar, y de hecho cantar también, así se enamoraría más de ti, y te diría lo que sentía, pero como es un lento – dijo Carly mirándolo molesta – no te dijo nada, y tuvimos que seguir con el plan

- Espera – dijo Sam – dijiste, ¿cantar y bailar?

- Sí… eso tampoco resultó del todo perfecto, se supone que tú debías cantar ese día – dijo Carly – pero Luciana…

- La dejo encerrada con el ex novio delincuente – dijo Freddie recordando

_Flashback (cap. 22) _

_- Aléjate – advirtió Sam – vete o no respondo_

_- ¿Y qué me vas hacer? – dijo Seth divertido – yo tengo las llaves y sin esto – dijo sacudiéndolas en el aire – no podrás salir_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Sam retrocediendo un poco, eran los dos solos en una habitación, nada bueno se podía esperar ¿no?, ella debía prevenir_

_- ¿Ya no te sientes tan fuerte sin tu amiguito, linda? – dijo Seth acercándose divertido_

_Fin Flashback _

- Luciana empezó a cantar, horrible por cierto – dijo Freddie recordando – y yo te dije que salieras, mientras buscaba a Sam

- Exacto – dijo Carly – así no era lo que había planeado, la que tenia que salir para cantar, era Sam

_Flashback (cap. 22) _

_- Freddie no me gusta nada todo esto, Sam debería estar aquí, tenía que estar aquí, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? – dijo Carly_

_- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora con que? – dijo Freddie confundido_

_- Bueno con Sam – dijo Carly nerviosa - ¿acaso no estas preocupado?_

_- Claro que si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con…_

_- Carly tienes que salir y cantar – dijo Freddie viendo el espectáculo horrendo que hacia Luciana_

_- No, ni loca, esto no era así – dijo Carly nerviosa_

_- Carly vamos a perder y quedar en ridículo – dijo Freddie – tienes que salir y cantar una canción_

_Fin Flashback _

- Por eso decías que eso no era así – dijo Freddie entendiendo

- Exacto, Sam tenía que salir – dijo Carly

- Espera – dijo Sam - ¿acaso…tú también tuviste que ver con la canción horrenda de Luciana?

- Pues sí – dijo Carly sonriendo – sabemos que Luciana canta muy bien, y yo necesitaba que la bajaran del escenario, así que tenia que hacer algo, para que su canción fuera horrenda y tú pudieras remplazarla, y ahí entra Nevel – dijo Carly rondando los ojos

- ¿Nevel? – dijo Adam

- Sí, Nevel – dijo Carly - ¿recuerdan que se sorprendieron, por qué le envié un saludo especial en iCarly, un día antes de la competencia?

- Si…- decía Sam recordando

_Flashback (cap. 22 ) _

_- Pero antes…hay algo que quiero decir – comentaba Carly no tan emocionada_

_- ¿Comeremos costillas? – dijo Sam emocionada_

_- ¡No! – dijo Carly llamándole la atención_

_- Ay entonces qué – dijo Sam_

_- De parte de iCarly le queremos mandar un saludo especial a nuestro amigo….Nevel – termino diciendo Carly entre dientes – así es Nevel, un gran saludo desde iCarly…_

_- Espera – decía Sam tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado - ¿Qué?_

_- Bueno eso es todo por hoy, adiós – dijo Carly huyendo y al instante Freddie apago la transmisión_

_Fin Flashback _

- Eso que tiene que ver – dijo Sam

- ¿Recuerdas que era la escuela quien mandaba las canciones que se escogían para la competencia? – dijo Carly – y por eso Luciana se quejaba diciendo a cada rato que era la escuela quien le había enviado esa canción

- ¿Fue Nevel? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Se metió en la red de la escuela, y cambio la canción de Luciana – dijo Carly – su precio fue ese saludo especial en el show

- Increíble – decía Adam, todavía sorprendido de todo lo que Carly decía

- Aunque el plan falló, pero igualmente, ustedes consiguieron un beso ese día – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Y espera – dijo Sam - ¿entonces también fuiste responsable de que el ex novio delincuente golpeara a Freddie?

- Ah, no, eso fue suerte – dijo Carly como si nada

- ¿Suerte? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Bueno volviendo al tema, después de eso, Alice oficialmente entro en el plan – dijo Carly – y ahí supe que había dos bandos, nosotras, y Andrés y Luciana – dijo Carly

- ¿Dices que Andrés y Luciana se aliaron o algo así, para que Freddie y yo, no estuviéramos juntos? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Sí – dijo Carly

- Yo lo mato – dijo Freddie molesto

- Tranquilo – dijo Sam

- Pero con la ayuda de Alice, las cosas eran más fáciles, porque confiabas en ella – dijo Carly – ya que a mi no me podías contar que Freddie te gustaba

- Claro…- dijo Sam recordando

_Flashback (cap.20)_

_- Mira; sé que no le puedes contar a Carly, no porque no le tengas confianza, sino porque…, es el mejor amigo de las dos, y estuvo enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo – decía Alice aún fijándose_

_- ¿Estas hablando del tonto? – dijo Sam sorprendida – a mi no me gusta Freddie_

_- Niégalo si quieres – dijo Alice – pero tú eres la única que puede sentir eso; si quieres contárselo a alguien antes de explotar; puedes contar conmigo, créeme soy buena guardando secretos; eso si, sí mi hermana se entera, me matará así que cerciórate que ella no este cuando quieras hablar conmigo; debo irme – decía Alice_

_Fin Flashback _

- ¿Entonces, sólo mintió para que confiara en ella? – dijo Sam un poco decepcionada

- No, no, no fue así, eso fue antes de que ella entrara en el plan, ella quería ayudarlos a ti y Freddie para que Luciana y Andrés no se interpusieran – dijo Carly – estaba haciendo eso sin decírmelo, pero luego decidió ayudarme, fue increíble, porque a Luciana no se le pasaba por la mente que era yo en realidad la que estaba detrás de eso, en parte era Alice la que me cubría

- Esto cada vez se pone más intenso – decía Adam sorprendido

- Bueno ¿y luego? – dijo Freddie

- Ustedes se besaron y Sam estaba muy rara, ¿cierto? – dijo Carly

- Sí, claro – dijo Sam – no podía contarte en ese momento, aunque quería hacerlo

- Lo sé – dijo Carly – pero se lo dijiste a Alice, y eso era bueno en parte porque tenías apoyo, sin embargo…

- Yo me estaba volviendo loco – dijo recordando Freddie

- Así que Alice decidió apoyarte, en ese momento, todavía yo no tenia ni idea que lo hacia – aclaró Carly

_Flashback (cap. 23) _

_- Quería hablar contigo – dijo Alice - ¿puedo?_

_- Sí, claro, dime – dijo Freddie_

_- ¿Necesitas alguien para desahogarte? – dijo Alice tiernamente_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sin entender_

_- No puedes hablar con Carly, no puedes hablar con Spencer, menos con tu mamá, ¿quieres hablar conmigo de Sam? – se ofreció Alice sonriendo_

_- ¿De Sam? – dijo Freddie confundido - ¿Por qué tengo que hablar de ella?_

_- No se, golpeas con furia un saco de arena, ella no esta aquí, tampoco te habla en la escuela, y lo peor es que no le puedes decir a nadie que estas enamorado de ella – dijo Alice sonriendo_

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Freddie sorprendido_

_- Porque soy muy lista – dijo Alice sonriendo_

_Fin Flashback _

- ¿Entonces…Alice te ayudaba a ti, y a mi, al mismo tiempo? – pregunto Sam

- Supongo – dijo Freddie aun confundido

- Eso quiere decir que Alice sabia que yo estaba enamorada de Freddie y al mismo tiempo sabia que Freddie estaba enamorado de mi – seguía tratando de entender Sam

- Amo cuando acepta eso – dijo Freddie divertido

- ¡No empieces! – dijo Sam señalándolo

- ¿Quieres continuar la historia? – pedía Andrés – hay algo que no entiendo, ¿no era más fácil decirle a Sam que Freddie estaba enamorado de ella y decirle a Freddie lo mismo?

- ¿Crees que no se nos ocurrió? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – pero así no tenía sentido, Alice también quería hacerlo, pero ella sabía que mi plan era que ellos se dieran cuenta por sí mismos

- Bueno y después – dijo Adam

- ¿Recuerdan el paseo que tuvimos? – dijo Carly

- Sí – dijo Sam

- Bueno, Alice me contó que gracias a ella se amistaron – dijo Carly – pero algo paso y se volvieron a pelear al día siguiente, después de eso, Alice ya no podía hacerlo sola, así que se exaltó y hablamos las dos – dijo Carly

_Flashback (cap.24)_

_- Alice – dijo Carly sorprendida de verla con Sam - ¿sucede algo?_

_- No – dijo Sam al instante_

_- Sí pasa – dijo Alice un tanto desesperada dirigiéndose a Carly – sucede que te tardas en ver lo que pasa alrededor, así que si no se mueven las dos ahora, yo ya no… _(N/A: cuando dice las dos, se refería a Carly y la tercera persona metida en eso)

_- Ya, cálmate – dijo Carly cortándola –te acompañare a la enfermería, estas muy alterada – dijo Carly marchándose con ella_

_- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – decía Carly un poco estresada_

_-Qué sucede contigo es la pregunta real Carly – dijo Alice –algo esta pasando a simple vista y no te das cuenta, ¿olvidas que se tu secreto?_

_- No lo olvido – dijo Carly – y prometiste no decir nada, Adam va a matarme si se entera_

_- Bueno entonces date prisa con eso, Freddie y Sam te necesitan y no te das cuenta – dijo Alice_

_- ¿Me necesitan? – dijo Carly confundida y un poquito enojada – ¡no sabes todo lo que me está pasando por la culpa de ellos! ¡Estoy realmente estresada!, no puedo hacer lo que quiero, yo sola, y ahora se paran peleando por que sí, a veces no los entiendo_

_- Oye y…alto, ¿Por qué ahora te interesa esto? – pregunto Carly extrañada_

_- Ya te dije, Sam y Freddie te necesitan – dijo Alice desviando la vista_

_- No – dijo Carly sonriendo – lo sabía, lo sabía, me vas a ayudar con "la sorpresa de Adam"_

_Alice se dio un zape en la frente_

_- Tomaré eso como un sí, ahora, habla – dijo Carly_

_- Ok… - dijo Alice_

_Fin flashback _

- En ese momento, Alice me contó todo lo que sabía, y todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora – dijo Carly

- Yo me moleste con Freddie, porque…- decía Sam

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie

- Te vi con Carly en el paseo – dijo Sam recordando – los dos juntos

- ¿Pero por qué…? – trató de decir Carly

- Luciana – dijo Sam recordando – fue Luciana quien me metió ideas en la cabeza, ideas de que ustedes…

- La detesto – dijo Carly molesta y entendiéndolo

- Ya, sí, la detestan, luego la venganza – decía Adam sarcásticamente – quiero saber que más paso

- ¿Por qué siento que es a ti a quien más le apasiona esto? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Sólo habla – dijo Adam

- Bueno, Alice oficialmente estaba con nosotras, pero había un problema – dijo Carly – Luciana se dio cuenta de eso después, así que investigo más

_Flashback (cap. 24) _

_- Creo que tú misma te metiste en el hoyo hermana – dijo Luciana revisando la computadora de Alice – esto se pondrá bueno – dijo sonriendo_

_Luciana saco su celular y empezó a marcar – Nicole_

_- ¿Lu? – respondió Nicole - ¿pasa algo?_

_- Sí – dijo Luciana sonriendo – necesito que me acompañes a ver a un tal… Nevel…_

_- Ok, espera y te voy a buscar – respondió Nicole_

_- Te esperaré – dijo Luciana sonriendo más y cortando la llamada – ahora entiendo todo, que inteligentes fueron…_

_Fin Flashback _

- Cuando pasó lo de Nevel, Alice no me creía, es por eso que yo le envié su información académica, para que viera que era posible, Luciana lo vio y empezó a sospechar, después de eso, el niño infernal le soltó lo de la canción, ahí supo que yo tenia que ver, investigo más y más, lo de Gibby, lo del baile, el gimnasio, ¡todo! – dijo Carly

- Por eso estabas tan estresada cuando te conté que me bese con Freddie – dijo Sam recordando _(cap.24)_

- Sí, pero me alteró más, saber que te hiciste novia de Andrés y para fingir – dijo Carly

- Uhhhh – dijo Adam emocionado como si viera una película, los tres chicos, lo miraron confundidos - ¿Qué?, es interesante – se defendió

- Te hiciste novia de Andrés, después de besarnos ese día en el gimnasio – dijo Freddie recordando

- Ahora que lo recuerdo – decía Sam – fue Luciana quien me metió a la cabeza esa idea, y Andrés ayudó

_Flashback (cap. 23) _

_- Debes dejarle claro que tú no lo quieres Sam, y yo lo intente a un inicio eh, pero ya ves, no funciono, porque estaba sola, si hubiera tenido una persona conmigo, el se hubiera alejado, y eso tienes que hacer tú – dijo Luciana – consigue no se….un amigo, o alguien en que realmente confíes y finjan que son novios por un tiempo, así, Freddie sabrá que ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos, porque realmente no pueden, y yo se quien podría ayudarte…_

_- Oye, sabes que, ya me aburriste – dijo Sam – no se tonterías dices, yo me voy – dijo marchándose_

_- Sabes que es cierto Sam, en el corazón de Freddie sólo esta escrito el nombre de una persona y no es ninguna de las dos – grito Luciana lo suficiente para que Sam escuchara_

_Fin flashback _

- Antes y después de eso, Andrés estaba muy cariñoso, demasiado diría yo – dijo Sam dándose cuenta – todo fue un engaño para ser su novia, aunque sea falsamente

- Sólo querían separarlos – dijo Carly

- Ahora sí lo mataré – dijo Freddie molesto

- Después hablamos de muerte – dijo Adam sarcásticamente – sigue con la explicación

- Bueno, Luciana averiguó todo, estaba nerviosa y tenia miedo que me chantajeara con eso – dijo Carly – y lo hizo

_Flashback (cap.24) _

_¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaste que te duraría el secretito eh? – dijo Luciana divertida_

_- Al grano Luciana, supongo que quieres algo a cambio – dijo Carly_

_- Exacto – dijo Luciana sonriendo – pero, no lo entiendo, al parecer lo que querías de un inicio, se cumplió, ¿Por qué continuaste con "la sorpresa de Adam"?_

_- ¿Acaso te importa? – dijo Carly fastidiada – por eso no lo entiendes, tu nunca vas a querer a nadie de verdad, como yo lo hago_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Carly_

_- Que dejes de ser la mejor amiga de Sam Puckett – dijo Luciana divertida_

_- Já, estas muy loca Luciana – dijo Carly – no voy hacer eso_

_- Lo harás – dijo Luciana - no le hablarás hasta que yo te lo diga, ya no serás su amiga_

_- No, claro que no – dijo Carly – no voy a dejar a Sam sola, no ahora_

_- Harás eso, si quieres que no le diga a todos tu secreto, especialmente a tus amigos, te odiarían si supieran que le haz estado ocultando cosas – dijo Luciana_

_- ¡Ya! – dijo Carly rendida – entendí_

_- ¿Entonces? – dijo Luciana_

_- Lo haré – dijo Carly rendida y triste_

_- Genial – dijo Luciana sonriendo_

_Fin Flashback _

- Por eso dejaste de hablarme – dijo Sam – pensé que…

- Fue lo más difícil que pasó – dijo Carly – eres como mi hermana, pasabas un momento complicado y… no podía hacer nada

- Carly…- decía Sam

- Después de eso, nuestra amistad se estaba acabando – dijo Freddie recordándolo – yo estaba molesto porque Sam estaba con Andrés, tú no hablabas con Sam y por ende yo tampoco hablaba mucho contigo, y estaba muy enojado por eso, lo único que hacia era ir al gimnasio y golpear el saco de arena una y otra vez

- Luego hablaste conmigo – dijo Sam – me dijiste que te gustaba, pero te respondí que yo no, y sólo lo hice…porque pensé que seguías enamorado de Carly_ (cap.25) _

- Pero después se solucionó – dijo Carly sonriendo – ustedes se amistaron, el show volvió, pero…no podía dejar que Sam siguiera con alguien sólo para olvidarse de Freddie

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Adam

- Pasó el plan del baile de mascaras –dijo Carly sonriendo – sentí que Freddie se estaba dando por vencido con respecto a Sam, tenía que hacer algo para que sucediera

- ¿Ustedes fueron las que planearon lo del baile de mascaras? – dijo Sam – no entiendo

- No sólo logramos que Freddie y que tú aceptaran lo que sienten en publico – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿No? – dijo Sam

- Es que para hacer eso, fue una gran complicación – dijo Carly – ese día…no eras la única

- Yo no ent… - trato de decir Sam

- La chica que traía Luciana – dijo Freddie recordando – el brazalete que tenías y ya no tenías en instantes, tu comportamiento tan raro – dijo Freddie entendiendo al fin – lo entiendo ahora

- Yo no – dijo Sam más confundida – espera…Luciana traía una peluca, y vi otras más en el armario y mascaras iguales a las mías… ¡claro! – dijo Sam comprendiendo

- Te imitaban – dijo Adam sonriendo

- ¿Tú lo sabias? – pregunto Sam

- No realmente – aclaro Adam – yo sólo vi a Carly y a Alice cuando chocaron en el pasillo de la escuela

- Por eso sentía que alguien nos observaba – dijo Carly recordando

- Y luego cuando trataban de huir de Andrés en el baile – dijo Adam

- Por eso te le acercaste – dijo Carly sonriendo – nos salvaste

- Además, cuando Sam tiró su brazalete, fui yo quien lo puso en el armario del conserje, pensé que serviría – dijo Adam

- Hiciste mucho – dijo Carly sonriendo

- En parte – dijo Adam sonriendo – pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

- Aun no puedo creer todo lo que hiciste – dijo Sam seria

- ¿Muy fuerte? – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Nos engañaste – dijo Freddie serio también

- Chicos – dijo Andrés – lo hizo por ustedes

- Yo no estoy molesto – dijo Freddie sonriendo – nos apoyaste, de una manera muy rara, pero así fue – Sam estaba callada hasta ahora

- ¿Me odias cierto? – dijo Carly triste, mirando a Sam – no importa si ya no quieres ser mi amiga, sé que te oculte muchas cosas, y que te eh mentido, pero…sólo quería que fueras feliz

- Haber Carly – dijo Sam seria – ocultaste cosas, no me dijiste nada desde el principio, sabiendo que yo te podía ayudar con Luciana y Freddie sin necesidad de hacer un plan tan extremo, tuve que pasar muchas cosas sin que mi mejor amiga me aconsejara…

- Sam…- decía Freddie viéndola

- Lo sé – dijo Carly bajando la mirada – yo…

- Pero – añadió Sam – te convertiste en una completa agente secreta, ideaste un plan que ni siquiera yo pude descifrar, viviste una tormenta de nervios por cada cosa que pasaba con nosotros, aceptaste perder a Adam en dos oportunidades, no te importo renunciar a mi amistad, ¡a iCarly!, ¿y todo para que sea feliz?

- ¿Fue muy tonto? – pregunto Carly nerviosa

- Sólo te puedo decir…que eres la mejor, la mejor amiga del universo – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Sam abrazando a Carly

- ¿Entonces no están enojados? – dijo Carly emocionada

- Claro que no – dijo Freddie sonriendo – además, Sam, tu fuiste en realidad la que me dijo la clave para que aceptaras que estabas enamorada

- Yo nunca haría eso – dijo Sam confundida - ¿Cuándo pasó?

- La ultima vez que fuiste al gimnasio y me dijiste que no podías contra la presión – dijo Freddie, Carly abrió lo ojos de sorpresa – estaba molesto porque eras novia de Andrés, y viniste para decirme eso

_Flashback (cap.25) _

_- Hey – dijo Sam entrando_

_- ¿Tú? – dijo Freddie sorprendido_

_- Hola – dijo Sam no tan convencida de haber ido_

_- ¿No tienes que ir a pasear con tu novio o algo así? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente_

_- Deja el sarcasmo Freddietonto – dijo Sam de una manera extraña_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Freddie – y…¿Freddietonto?_

_- Ah…- decía Sam nerviosa_

_- ¿Vienes a decirme algo sí o no? – dijo Freddie fastidiado_

_- ¿Por qué tanto enojo? – dijo Sam como si nada_

_- Creo que tú lo sabes bien – dijo Freddie enojado_

_- Freddie…_

_- ¿Viniste a burlarte?, porque enserio no sé qué haces aquí – dijo Freddie molesto_

_- Pues…Carly no me habla y tú tampoco – dijo Sam un poco avergonzada – no es…una linda sensación, sólo quería que supieras que todo lo que hago es porque…_

_- Porque tienes miedo – dijo Freddie acercándose mucho a Sam – yo también, pero lo admito_

_- ¿Y si lo admito me dejas tranquila? – dijo Sam nerviosa porque Freddie estaba muy cerca_

_- No se trata de eso – dijo Freddie_

_- A veces soy terca, pero créeme, no puedo ante la presión – dijo Sam más nerviosa_

_- ¿Eso qué significa? – dijo Freddie confundido_

_- Averígualo tú mismo – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos – tengo que irme_

_- ¿Quedaste de verte con tu novio o algo así? – dijo Freddie aun cerca de Sam_

_- Ah…esta no fue una buena idea – dijo Sam nerviosa_

_- ¿Enserio?...- dijo Freddie acercándose como para querer besar a Sam_

_- No – dijo Sam separándolo con las dos manos y alejándose de él – yo me voy, lo siento – dijo marchándose_

_- ¿Desde cuándo pides disculpas? – dijo Freddie confundido quedándose solo_

_Fin Flashback _

- Freddie…- decía Sam confundida – yo nunca mencione algo como eso en el gimnasio

- Claro que sí, por eso estaba más enojado – dijo Freddie – sentía que me estabas atormentando

- Recuerdo que me dijiste algo de que estaba atormentando, pero…yo nunca fui al gimnasio a decirte algo así – dijo Sam – yo nunca acepto mis debilidades, eso lo sabe todo el mundo

- Pero…- trató de decir Freddie confundido

- ¡Fredwar Benson! – exclamó la señora Benson entrando de golpe al departamento de Carly – otra vez, escondiste tus vegetales, así que no sales de la casa si no los terminas – dijo jalando a Freddie hacia su departamento, todos se quedaron confundidos por ese acto y Carly cerró su puerta aun sorprendida

- Linda suegra la que te toca – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Lo sé – se quejó Sam molesta

- Sam…- decía Andrés confundido - ¿Por qué Freddie esta tan convencido de que hiciste lo que dijo?

- Debió haberlo soñado – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – yo nunca fui al gimnasio

- Sí fuiste – dijo Carly sonriendo

- No, Carly, de verdad – dijo Sam confundida

- Fuiste al gimnasio, amenazaste a Luciana, y demostraste una gran felicidad en la escuela – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando? – dijo Sam confundida – la ultima vez que fui al gimnasio, creo que fue cuando bese a Freddie, después no recuerdo haber ido, y menos a decirle algo como eso

- Bueno… - pensaba Carly – es que no eras tú específicamente, y nadie sabia que había una más que lucía como tú – Sam arqueo el ceño - ¡ya puedes salir! – grito Carly sonriendo

- Oh Por Dios – dijo Adam muy sorprendido cuando vio aparecer a una niña frente a ellos, rubia, con el cabello ondeado, con una sonrisa enorme, y lo más importante, igual, igual a Samantha Puckett

- ¿Melanie? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Hola hermanita – dijo Melanie sonriendo

- Les presento, a mi cómplice en todo esto – dijo Carly sonriéndole – fue a Melanie, a quien llame, fue ella la que sabía todo, siempre lo supo, ella visito a Freddie en el gimnasio, y ese día que Luciana parecía loca, y decía que tú la habías amenazado, era cierto, pero fue Melanie

- Crédito mío – dijo Melanie sonriendo

_Flashback (cap.24) _

_- Freddie - dijo Luciana acercándose a él rápidamente_

_- Y hablando de tonterías…-murmuro Carly_

_- Sam es una loca – dijo Luciana_

_- Mira quien lo dice – le respondió Carly defendiendo a su amiga_

_- No te metas Shay – dijo Luciana – me da igual lo que creas, su amiguita no es tan dulce como lo creen, me hablo feo hace un rato, y me dijo cosas sin sentido, después de que yo tan amablemente me disculpe con ella ayer, ¡me empezó a amenazar!_

_- ¡Ay por favor! – dijeron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo_

_- ¿No me creen? – dijo Luciana_

_- Nadie te cree ni el abc – dijo Carly como lo más obvio_

_Fin Flashback_

- Yo recuerdo que antes de eso, le dije que se quitara porque me estaba estorbando – dijo Sam

- Pero eso fue antes de que yo de verdad la amenazara – dijo Melanie sonriendo

- ¿Y que fue lo que le dijiste? – pregunto Sam

- Que era una loca desquiciada, que no se metiera conmigo porque le iba a ir mal, y que sea lo que sea que hiciera, yo la podía acabar – dijo Melanie de una manera tierna, pero Carly se quedo asustada

- Por primera vez estoy orgullosa hermana – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Esto es tan extraño – dijo Adam sorprendido

- Hola, de hecho gracias por cubrirme ayer, no te agradecí – dijo Melanie a Adam

- Ok…- decía Adam aun en shock

- ¿Siempre es así? – dijo Melanie murmurándole a Carly

- Hay que darle tiempo – dijo Carly

- No puedo creer que las dos me hayan engañado – dijo Sam

- Engañe a Freddie, en el gimnasio, en la escuela, y luego en el baile, y de hecho a Carly también, por unos segundos – dijo Melanie

- Si…- decía Carly recordando

_Flashback (cap.28) _

_- ¿Y como están? – pregunto Sam a los chicos sonriendo_

_- Bien – respondió Freddie un poco confundido por la actitud de Sam_

_- ¿Estas feliz por algo Sam? – pregunto Carly viendo raro a su amiga también_

_- No, claro que no – dijo Sam desviando la vista – estoy como de costumbre Carly_

_- Yo creo que es… ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo Carly asustada viendo a sus amigos, hizo que Sam y Freddie se asustaran también, pero más Sam, que estaba a su lado y no dejaba de mirarla_

_- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Freddie confundido_

_- Tengo que hablar con Adam, urgente – dijo Carly_

_- ¿Y por eso levantas la voz? – dijo Sam confundida_

_- Sí, y tengo que ir a buscarlo ya – dijo Carly un poco molesta – Sam, tú me acompañas – dijo jalándola de un brazo_

_- ¿Yo porque? – decía Sam quejándose mientras Carly la jalaba_

_- Tú me vas a ayudar a que Adam no se escape – dijo Carly mientras se llevaba a Sam a la fuerza_

_- ¡Yo no tengo que intervenir en tus asuntos amorosos! – seguía quejándose Sam mientras la pequeña de los Shay seguía llevándola contra su voluntad_

_Fin Flashback _

- Ese día de casualidad te mojaron con refresco ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Carly

- Sí – dijo Sam – y me prestaste ropa

- Fue idea de Alice – dijo Carly – esa chica te lanzó el refresco intencionalmente, Freddie había visto a Melanie con una ropa, de la nada no podía verte con otra, así que Alice me dijo que tenía que prestarte ropa

_Flashback (cap.28) _

_- Te estaba buscando – dijo Carly acercándose al casillero de Alice_

_- Dime que funciono lo que hice, porque no estoy de humor para malas noticias – dijo Alice_

_- Sí, claro que funcionó – dijo Carly sonriendo – ahora sólo queda ver lo del baile_

_- Bueno tú dime lo que tengo que hacer y listo – dijo Alice sonriendo_

_Fin Flashback _

- Ella fue la de la idea – dijo Melanie

- Wow – dijo Sam

- ¿Wow? – dijo Adam – esto es súper wow, ¡tienes una hermana gemela!

- ¿Mamá sabe que estas aquí y no en el internado? – dijo Sam ignorando a Adam

- Ah…no – dijo Melanie – me quede en casa de una amiga, y ahora Carly me dijo que podía quedarme aquí, debo regresar el lunes

- ¿Mañana? – dijo Sam – y ¿Qué?, osea, vienes de cupido y te vas sin decir nada

- Debo regresar al internado pronto – dijo Melanie – pero puedo quedarme un día más…- decía mirando a Sam

- ¿Esperas que te ruegue? – pregunto Sam de frente

- ¡Oye! – reclamó Melanie

- Me da gusto, verte de nuevo – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Lo sé – dijo Melanie abrazando a su hermana

- ¿Y así que no puedo ante la presión no? – dijo Sam soltándose de sus hermana

- Si…respecto a eso – dijo Melanie tratando de explicar, pero luego se echó a correr y Sam rodo los ojos y la persiguió

- ¿No llamaras a Freddie para que vea esto? – dijo Adam

- Esta con la señora Benson, no lo veremos hasta mañana – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Estoy tranquilo que todo esto haya acabado – dijo Adam

- Bueno, con Sam y Freddie sí – dijo Carly – pero me gustaría solucionar otra cosa – dijo pensando en Alice

- No más planes Carly Shay – dijo Adam señalándola

- Créeme, tuve lo suficiente – dijo Carly viendo como corrían las hermanas Puckett

**Nos vemos para el final, saludos :) **


	31. Future Love

**Holaaaaa, ok, debo admitirlo, estoy sentimental, este es el último capitulo del fic, :( me da pena que se acabe, pero así es, creo que esta historia es muy importante para mi, puse mucha dedicación y créanme que también sufrí un par de veces, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia, así pusieran review o no, espero que les haya gustado mucho, la verdad me sentí como Carly haciendo este fic, completamente una locura jaja, había tenido la idea desde un inicio y bueno fui proyectándola con todos esos planes y misterios que se traía Carly, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y bueno, llegó el final, hay una canción que me gustaría que escuchen en casi la última parte del fic se llama "Future Love" de Kristinia Debarge, la escuché cuando iniciaba esta historia y había tenido la idea de ponerla al final, me trae recuerdos desde que comencé, espero que les guste, bueno y en honor a esa canción, así nombré el título del último capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo, por cierto, FELIZ SAN VALENTIN, aunque soy una forever alone, ¬¬ ire a tomar un helado con una persona especial para mí, y chicos, recuerden que todos son especiales, y San Valentin no es sólo amor de parejas, es de amistad, y cariño!, un beso, cuídense **

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, excepto los que yo invente…. (esto me da nostalgia ) **

"**Future Love" **

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Lo sé, es tan gracioso – decía Carly llegando a la escuela con Sam

- Sí, qué onda con su peinado – decía Sam llegando al casillero

- Creo que es postizo – decía Carly pensando y abriendo su casillero

- Imposible que…- trató de decir Sam

- Hola novia – dijo Freddie llegando por atrás y sonriendo

- Hola tonto – respondió Sam divertida volteando

- Sí…esto no cambia mucho – dijo Freddie asintiendo

- Ay ya – dijo Sam dándole un beso en los labios - ¿mejor?

- Mejor – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Hola Carly, ¿Cómo estás?, muy bien, ¿y tú?, ah, qué bueno, me da tanto gusto – dijo Carly sarcásticamente y cerrando su casillero

- Hola Carly – dijo Freddie sonriendo – lo siento

- Tranquilo – dijo Carly sonriendo – pero no se olviden que seguimos siendo los tres amigos inseparables y…

- Carly – dijo Adam llegando – quiero mostrarte algo

- Sí, ya voy – dijo Carly marchándose con Adam sonriendo

- Sí, los tres amigos inseparables – dijo Sam rodando los ojos cuando Carly se fue

- Ya, déjala, después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, creo que merece un poco de tiempo con Adam – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- No sé como agradecerle, es la mejor amiga – dijo Sam sonriendo – las tres fueron increíbles

- ¿Tres? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Ah sí, la persona que siempre estuvo ayudando a Carly, fue mi hermana – dijo Sam con cara de sorpresa

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Melanie, mi hermana – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- ¿Creen que voy a volver a caer en eso? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Es enserio – dijo Sam segura

- Sí como digas – dijo Freddie divertido

- Bueno, yo sólo…- trató de decir Sam

- Hola – dijo Alice pasando por ahí no tan alegre

- ¡Alice! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Creo que ya saben la verdad ¿no? – decía Alice aun sin ánimos

- Tenemos que agradecerte mucho – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Sam notando su estado de animo

- Me da gusto que todo ya esté claro – dijo Alice tratando de sonreír

- Freddie, ve a la máquina de golosinas y tráeme una barra de chocolate – dijo Sam

- Pero…- decía Freddie sin comprender

- ¡Largo! – dijo Sam autoritariamente

- Bien, bien, ya voy – dijo Freddie marchándose

- Ahora sí, dime – pidió Sam

- De acuerdo - dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

En la biblioteca…

- ¿Me buscabas fronteriza? – dijo Nicholas con un libro en la mano

- Creo que es el único lugar donde puedo estar segura de encontrarte ¿no? – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Nicholas

- Sólo quería agradecerte lo del sábado – dijo Luciana – mi hermana estaba muy alterada, gracias por acompañarme, ayer platicamos mucho, creo que solucioné las cosas con ella

- Ella no te odia – dijo Nicholas

- No…pero casi toda la escuela sí – dijo Luciana un poco triste

- Nunca me consideré parte de esta escuela – dijo Nicholas sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Luciana mirándolo – sólo quería decirte eso y además que saqué un ocho en mi reporte

- Me llevaré el crédito de eso – dijo Nicholas sonriendo

- Eres la única persona, diferente aquí – dijo Luciana viéndolo

- Escucha Luciana – dijo Nicholas – estas acostumbrada a chicos populares, deportistas y bobos con cerebro de humo – dijo rodando los ojos – pero… ¿estarías dispuesta a salir, con este vampiro? – dijo Nicholas un poco avergonzado

- ¿Tú quieres salir conmigo? – dijo Luciana sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres la única persona que me notó, y se interesó en mi, lograste que tuviera un poco de vida – dijo Nicholas entrecerrando los ojos

- Wow, al menos algo bueno hice – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Entonces? – Pedía Nicholas aun con cierta vergüenza - ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Luciana empezó a sonreír, era como si le estuviera diciendo que sí, lo cual animó bastante a Nicholas, hasta que esta respondió…

- No – dijo Luciana aun sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

- ¿No? – enfatizó Nicholas un poco sorprendido

Con Sam y Alice…

- Uhh, gran drama – dijo Sam después de que Alice le contara todo lo que había pasando con Andrés

- Me siento fatal – dijo Alice – no quiero ni verlo

- Pero aún estas enamorada de él ¿cierto? – dijo Sam mirándola obvio

- ¿Eso qué? – dijo Alice fastidiada – tú siempre vas a gustarle, ¿Qué no me oíste?, me besó porque estaba deprimido, se convenció que tú nunca le responderás igual, por eso lo hizo, y tú lo entiendes más que yo – dijo Alice viéndola con un poco de enfado y refiriéndose al enamoramiento que Freddie tenía antes hacia Carly

- Oye golpe bajo amiguita – dijo Sam señalándola y un poco enojada – no culpo a Carly y tampoco deberías culparme a mi

- No…lo siento, es que…todo esto me tiene mal, no debería estar aquí – dijo Alice sin ganas – Luciana me convenció de venir

- Ah, cierto, explícame cómo es eso que tú hermana ya no está loca – dijo Sam aun confundida

- Ya te lo dije, me defendió, lo cual fue muy raro – dijo Alice recordando con sorpresa – pero lo hizo y luego platicamos hasta que amaneció, creo que esta arrepentida

- Yo no creo eso así me den todo el oro de un duende – dijo Sam bien convencida

- Eso no importa, yo le creo, y es mi hermana, nunca le guarde rencor – dijo Alice

- Claro – dijo Sam entendiendo – osea que todas las maldades que hizo, las veces que te trató mal, todo los nervios que le provocó a Carly, ¡y créeme que esa chica, nerviosa y estresada, es para lanzarla a un pozo con leones!, todo eso ¿no importa?

- Creo que sola esta pagando sus errores – dijo Alice

En la biblioteca…

- ¿Es por qué para ti, sigo siendo un ratón de biblioteca?, ¿un nerd sin vida social?, ¿prefieres un tipo lleno de cosas en el cerebro que no es para inteligencia? – decía Nicholas un poco molesto

- No – dijo Luciana tratando de calmarlo – bueno… de hecho, igualmente sigues siendo un nerd – dijo pensándolo mejor – pero no es el punto

- ¡Entonces cuál es! – decía Nicholas alterado de no comprender

- Shhh, no grites en la biblioteca – dijo Luciana sorprendida – el punto es…que yo hice demasiadas cosas, malas, raras, difíciles de explicar, lastimé a mucha gente, ¡a mi propia hermana!

- Te dije que eso…- trató de decir Nicholas

- A mí sí me importa – dijo Luciana segura

Con Sam y Alice…

- Bueno, tú hermana no me importa, es el asunto con el tonto de Andrés lo que sí interesa ahora – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- No – dijo Alice muy segura – Andrés ya no existe para mí, Sam

- Te traje el chocolate – dijo Freddie llegando y con una sonrisa, hasta que Sam agarró el chocolate, lo arrojó al suelo, y lo pisoteó un poco

- No era bueno, ¡tráeme otro! – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie

- ¡Ni siquiera lo probaste! – dijo Freddie sorprendido de ver el chocolate sin abrir, hecho trizas en el suelo

- ¿Acaso eres experto en chocolates, Freddie?, ¿trabajas en la fábrica de Willy Wonka?, ¡Sólo ve por otro! – decía Sam medio alterada

- ¡La primera semana de novios siempre es linda!, ¡la primera semana de novios siempre es linda! – se quejaba Freddie marchándose para conseguir otro chocolate - ¡aún es un día y no veo nada de lindo!

- Ese chocolate si es muy rico Sam – dijo Alice mirando la barra en el suelo

- Bueno…lo guardaré por las dudas – dijo Sam recogiendo el chocolate y guardándolo en su mochila un poco avergonzada

- ¡Ay Dios! – decía Alice sorprendida

- Sigue hablando – pidió Sam

En la biblioteca…

- ¿Entonces? – decía Nicholas

- Yo…aún debo superar muchas cosas, no es normal que reaccione así por estar enfadada conmigo misma – decía Luciana y esta vez parecía muy sincera – debo arreglar cosas…superar problemas…conmigo y con mi hermana y…no estoy lista para tener un novio, además no creo que merezca recompensa por ahora – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Y estas lista para un amigo al menos? – dijo Nicholas tiernamente

- Por unos días…creo que será bueno – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Días? – dijo Nicholas confundido

- Hable con mis papas, necesito un castigo, y me iré a un internado en Europa, ellos tienen contactos – dijo Luciana encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Te vas? – dijo Nicholas sorprendido - ¿te vas cuando acabo de encontrarte realmente?

- Fue mi decisión – dijo Luciana segura – gracias por todo, ah, y mi hermana no lo sabe, si quieres decirle algo sobre eso, no lo hagas, adiós Edwar – dijo Luciana sonriendo y marchándose

- Adiós, fronteriza – dijo Nicholas no tan animado

Con Sam y Alice…

- ¿Entonces estas convencida que nada de nada? – dijo Sam

- Nada – dijo Alice – y mejor me voy, porque no lo quiero encontrar por aquí

- Es una escuela – dijo Sam sarcásticamente - ¿Por qué crees que no lo vas a encontrar?

- ¡Tú de verdad sirves para dar ánimo! – dijo Alice sarcásticamente

- Ok, este chocolate es el mejor – dijo Freddie acercándose con otra barra de chocolate

- Me da gusto por ustedes chicos – dijo Alice tratando de sonreír – adiós – dijo marchándose

- ¡Dame eso! – dijo Sam quitándole la barra a Freddie un poco alterada

- Sigo esperando mi semana feliz – decía Freddie con cara de pocos amigos

Después de unas horas, Alice pasaba por el pasillo, saliendo de sus clases, cuando…

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Andrés frente a ella

- ¿Qué te parece si lo haces solo? – dijo Alice tratando de evadirlo – permiso

- No – dijo Andrés deteniéndola de un brazo – enserio quiero hablar contigo

- ¡Pero yo no! – dijo Alice un poco enfadada – si al menos te queda un poquito de sensibilidad, ¡déjame tranquila!

- Lo lamento ¿sí?, ¡no debí besarte!, pero…yo estaba…- trataba de decir Andrés

- ¡Mal de la cabeza! – dijo Alice molesta

- Pero yo no sabía que estabas enamorada de mí – dijo Andrés – y después de besarnos…yo no estaba fingiendo, te lo aseguro, fue…algo…tierno – dijo Andrés viéndola a los ojos

- ¿Y acaso eso te importa? – dijo Alice molesta - ¿crees que vamos a salir o algo como eso?

- Yo…sólo quiero…- decía Andrés

- Yo sólo quiero que me dejes tranquila – dijo Alice molesta – enserio Andrés – dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ¡déjame tranquila! – dijo marchándose

- ¿Entonces ya no sientes nada por mi?, ¿es todo? – dijo Andrés haciendo que Alice se detuviera a medio camino, pero de espaladas, sin decirle nada, después de unos segundos siguió su camino, él igual

Alice estaba muy triste, tenía ganas de llorar, se dirigía a su casillero, cuando Luciana la sorprendió, esperándola ahí, lo único que hizo Luciana fue abrazarla mientras Alice trataba de calmarse.

Después de varias horas…durante el periodo libre…

- Te dije que ya no atormentaras a mi hermana – dijo Luciana acercándose a Andrés, que estaba practicando solo en la cancha de básquet

- Descuida, se acabó – dijo Andrés sin ánimos – ella ya no quiere hablarme, y ya no lo intentaré, más – decía molesto y triste a la vez

- Trata de voltear la pagina Andrés – decía Luciana viéndolo, realmente él se notaba mal – yo lo trato de hacer, por eso…lo lamento – dijo un poco avergonzada

- ¿Lo lamentas? – dijo Andrés un poco molesto - ¡Tú me metiste en esto!, ¡yo nunca debí aceptar ayudarte!, ¡nunca Luciana!

- Es en parte mi culpa, y lo estoy aceptando, ¡yo también estoy pagando las consecuencias ahora Andrés!, ¡la escuela entera me odia! – dijo Luciana tratando de hacerle entender - ¡y sé que no precisamente desde unos días!, pero trataré de corregir mis errores, sé que jamás debí involucrarte en eso, en especial… porque sabía que Alice estaba enamorada de ti hace tiempo – dijo un poco avergonzada

- ¡Lo sabías! – exclamo Andrés molesto

- Sí, pero necesitaba que no se metiera – dijo Luciana sinceramente – lo siento mucho, y no sabes cuánto, estoy segura que muchas personas no me van a perdonar de la noche a la mañana, pero el hecho de hacerlo por mi voluntad…, ya me da un poco de satisfacción – dijo Luciana suspirando – lamento lo de mi hermana y otra vez lo siento – dijo marchándose

- Tal vez, yo también deba empezar a corregir mis errores primero – dijo Andrés cuando se quedó solo

A la hora de la salida, Freddie y Sam se encontraban en el casillero de este, esperando a Carly…

- ¡Deja de tratar de convencerme de la supuesta Melanie! – decía Freddie agachado y sacando sus cosas

- Ah… después no te quejes, cuando dicen que eres crédulo – dijo Sam recostada en un casillero

- Tú eres la única que lo disfruta – dijo Freddie cerrando su casillero y levantándose

- Eso es cierto – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Sí, claro que sí – dijo Freddie rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Sam

- Oye nada de cursilerías en la escuela – dijo Sam aun sonriendo

- Bueno si quieres puedo parar – dijo Freddie viéndola

- Ah, no, ya lo empezaste, ahora termínalo ¿no? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Me parece muy justo – dijo Freddie acercándose y dándole a Sam un dulce beso en los labios

- Siento interrumpir – dijo Andrés un poco avergonzado acercándose cuando los chicos ya se habían separado

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Freddie molesto y sin soltar a Sam

- Hablar – dijo Andrés

- No, nada de eso – dijo Freddie cortante

- ¿Sam? – dijo Andrés - ¿al menos me escucharías tú?

- No – dijo Freddie de inmediato

- ¿Tú te llamas Sam acaso? – dijo Sam un poco molesta separándose de Freddie

- No vas a hablar con él – dijo Freddie seguro, viendo a Sam

- ¿Eres mi cerebro para controlar mi boca o qué? – dijo Sam empezando a molestarse

- Eres mi novia – dijo Freddie viéndola

- Sí, tu novia, no tu robot, nadie me controla Freddie – dijo Sam esta vez muy segura

- No quería causar problemas, vengo a solucionarlos – dijo Andrés sorprendido

- ¡El demente este, hizo un plan para separarnos y no te importa! – dijo Freddie molesto

- ¡Sí me importa! – dijo Sam - ¡lo que me enfurece es que pienses que puedes controlarme! – a Sam realmente le molestaba eso

- ¡Oigan los dos! – dijo Carly apareciendo

- ¡Que! – dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez

- ¡Que yo no me maté haciendo un plan de tantos meses como para que se peleen así! – decía Carly molesta – así que se me calman sino quieren que los golpee a los dos – dijo Carly viéndolos – Andrés – dijo viendo al chico – no es una buena idea en este momento

- Esta bien – dijo Andrés marchándose

- ¿Por qué no quieres que hablen? – dijo Carly mirando a Freddie

- ¡El tipo sigue muerto por ella!, ¿quieres una razón más? – dijo Freddie viendo a Carly obviamente

- Estas celoso – dijo Carly sonriendo tiernamente

- No, no estoy – dijo Freddie avergonzado y desviando la mirada

- Esta celoso – dijo Carly afirmándole a Sam

- Lo sé – dijo Sam asintiendo y sonriendo, mientras Freddie veía sorprendido a Carly y a su novia

En casa de Carly…

- Debo ir al aeropuerto en unos minutos y quiero despedirme de mi hermana – dijo Melanie nerviosa, sentada en el sillón de Carly

- Te dije que se quedó en Licuados Locos con Freddie – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – ya vienen

- Mami llegó – anunció Sam entrando al apartamento de Carly, pero sola

- ¿Y Freddie? – preguntó Carly confundida

- Fue a dejarle unas cosas a su mamá, seguro entra ahora – dijo Sam - ¿Qué onda Mel? – dijo sentándose a su lado

- ¡Qué onda! – dijo Melanie sorprendida - ¿ves eso? – dijo señalando hacia el asesor, a un lado estaba una maleta – es mi maleta, ¿Por qué?, porque me voy en unos minutos

- Ah, sí, buen viaje – dijo Sam como si nada

- ¡Sam! – dijo Carly llamándole la atención

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida – ella dijo que no quería que la acompañara al aeropuerto

- No, pero al menos una despedida decente, sería bueno – dijo Melanie rodando los ojos

- Bueno, bueno, deja el drama, para que veas que soy agradecida, Carly y yo te acompañaremos al aeropuerto – dijo Sam

- Y la mejor amiga hace todo el trabajo – dijo Carly sorprendida

- ¿Lo harás? – dijo Melanie

- Sí, claro – dijo Sam levantándose – iré al baño primero - dijo marchándose

- El taxi ya llegó – dijo Melanie viendo su celular

- Vamos – dijo Carly levantándose – enserio gracias por toda tu ayuda, fuiste mi primera cómplice en este loco plan – dijo sonriendo

- No te preocupes, lo que sea por mi hermana – dijo Melanie sonriendo

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie entrando – ah… ¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa?

- Soy Melanie, Freddie – dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo – me da gusto verte, pero es hora de regresar al internado

- ¿Hicieron esto de nuevo para engañarme? – dijo Freddie sorprendido, pero divertido

- Ah…no cambia nunca – dijo Melanie rodando los ojos – sigues pensando que soy Sam disfrazada ¿cierto?

- Sí, como digas "Melanie" – dijo Freddie enfatizando ese nombre divertido

- No tengo tiempo para explicártelo más veces, pero regresaré a Seattle algún día, así que no hay problema – dijo Melanie sonriendo y marchándose

- Iré con Sam al aeropuerto, ¿vienes? – dijo Carly mirando a Freddie

- Sí, irás "con Sam" – dijo Freddie de nuevo divertido

- Ay…por Dios – dijo Carly rodando los ojos y marchándose con Melanie hasta el elevador

- Adiós Freddie – dijo Melanie antes de entrar

- Sí, adiós – dijo Freddie imitando su voz dulce

- Esperen ya llego – dijo Sam corriendo hasta el elevador, alcanzando a las chicas y entrando, Freddie se quedo en shock

- Iré al aeropuerto, regreso al rato – dijo Sam cuando entró

- Y…eso es todo – dijo Carly divertida viendo la cara de Freddie

- Adiós Freddie – dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo que se cerraba el elevador y Freddie miraba paralizado

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Freddie cuando las chicas se fueron, aún si poder creerlo - ¿Es…posible que…?, Nah – dijo Freddie volviendo a relajarse y sacudiendo su mano, pero por unos segundos seguía confundido

Algunos días fueron pasando, Freddie ya no preguntaba más sobre el asunto de Melanie, pero, sí fue molesto por algunos días, llegó a pensar que usaron un holograma, un programa de computadora, ¡una escultura robot de Spencer!, las chicas estaban fastidiadas, pero luego se calmó y ese tema ya no lo hablaba, ahora sólo estaba pendiente de Sam, y de su amistad con Carly, Luciana por otro lado, se había disculpado con varias personas, algunas no le hacían caso, pero otras sí vieron su cambio y aceptaban sus disculpas, ya no había hablado con Nicholas desde esa vez, y tenía muy en cuenta que se iría pronto, Alice no lo sabía, y esta no había vuelto a hablar con Andrés, desde ese día, pero sí se cruzaban en la escuela, a ambos no les gustaba esa sensación, Alice había estado observándolo entrenar uno que otro día sin ser vista, pero se había dado cuenta que no daba ni una; él chico que era la estrella del básquet, parecía otro en realidad, y aunque ya no le hablaba, estaba preocupada…

- ¿Chicos? – dijo Alice acercándose a Sam, Freddie y Carly que estaban en el pasillo

- Hola – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Carly, que sabía por lo que estaba pasando

- Yo…bien, creo – dijo Alice sin muchos ánimos – necesito un favor de Sam

- ¿Yo? – dijo Sam sin muchas ganas – odio ayudar a las personas – dijo quejándose

- ¡Sam! – dijeron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo

- Bien, de acuerdo, ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo Sam – sólo porque te lo debo – dijo sonriendo tiernamente

- Que hables con Andrés, por favor – pidió Alice

- ¡Ah, no! – advirtió Freddie

- ¡Freddie! – dijo Carly, esta vez

- No, nada de ¡Freddie! – dijo el chico mirando a Carly quien se sorprendió

- Esta muy mal – dijo Alice preocupada – necesita alguien con quien hablar, fallará en la final

- La escuela va a perder – dijo Carly reaccionando

- Bueno, siempre perdemos, ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo Freddie como si nada

- No seas tonto – dijo Sam mirándolo y dándole un golpe en la espalda – Alice, tú deberías hacerlo

- No, yo no puedo – dijo Alice haciendo una mueca – no quiero verlo

- Con eso no logras olvidarlo – dijo Carly mirándola

- ¿Estas enamorada de Andrés? – dijo Freddie viéndola – pero… ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese chico? – dijo quejándose y rodando los ojos, y esta vez fue Carly quien miró a Sam, para que lo volviera a golpear – ay súper tiernas las dos – se quejó Freddie adolorido

- Sam, él confía en ti, ¿lo harías? – dijo Alice ignorando a Freddie

- Pues…- decía Sam pensando

- ¿Acaso estoy pintado? – se quejaba Freddie

- Ay, ya me aburriste – dijo Carly fastidiada mirando a Freddie – ok, si no quieres que Sam hable con él, yo tengo la solución perfecta – dijo sonriendo mirando a Sam, quien también sonreía porque lo había entendido

- ¿Y cuál es? – dijo Freddie confundido

Minutos después, en la cancha de básquet…

- ¿Tienes tiempo? – dijo Freddie con cara de pocos amigos, acercándose a Andrés

- Claro…- dijo Andrés confundido por esa visita y sentándose en una banca, Freddie lo siguió

Momento incomodo y puro silencio.

- ¿Vas a decirme algo? – dijo Andrés incomodo, ya que Freddie no hablaba

- Todo el asunto este, que te pasa, nos molesta, y a la escuela entera, vas a perder – dijo Freddie de frente

- Vaya, que lindas palabras – dijo Andrés sarcásticamente - ¿algo más?

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – dijo Freddie tratando de no sonar muy duro

- Perdí a mi mejor amiga – dijo Andrés frustrado – y no sólo eso, me acabo de dar cuenta que perdí a mi mejor amiga… y a la chica que quiero realmente…- decía triste

- ¿Entonces sí estas enamorado de ella? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Cuando ves a Sam, cuando te sonríe, cuando la abrazas, ¿sientes que eres la persona más afortunada del mundo y a veces, que son las únicas personas en el? – preguntó Andrés

- Claro que sí – dijo Freddie asintiendo

- Quiero volver a sentir eso – dijo Andrés triste

- Oye, no es como si ya me olvidara de todo lo que nos hiciste, pero si algo aprendí con Sam, es que si ella también te quiere, nada ni nadie puede interponerse, más que ustedes mismos – dijo Freddie sonriendo – si enserio la quieres, ¡Ve por ella!

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – dijo Andrés confundido viéndolo

- Porque eso evita que sigas pensando en mi novia – dijo Freddie sonriendo, mientras Andrés lo veía con cara de pocos amigos – pero…también porque te entiendo – dijo Freddie muy sincero

- Gracias – dijo Andrés sonriendo – ¿algún consejo?

- Pues…- decía Freddie pensando – Alice y Sam son muy diferentes, pero…ella no podía ante la presión, tal vez eso funcione – dijo Freddie levantándose

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Andrés mirándolo

- Y…piensa en el juego, es pronto – dijo Freddie dándole una mirada de aprobación y luego marchándose

- ¡Benson! – dijo Andrés haciendo que Freddie se detenga a medio camino y lo voltee a ver

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Sé que lo harás de todos modos; pero, cuida a Sam, y sí le haces algo, te lastimo – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- No será necesario, pero lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Freddie sonriendo y volviendo a su camino

En la escalera del pasillo principal, estaban Carly y Sam, sentadas observando un libro...

- Creo que ya lo entendí – dijo Carly cerrando el libro - ¿y tú?

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam distraída

- ¡El libro Sam!, era un problemas de matemáticas, lo que tratábamos de entender, ¿Qué estabas viendo? – dijo Carly frustrada

- Esa mancha en el escalón – dijo Sam sonriendo como bobita y señalando dos escalones debajo de su amiga – creo que se parece a la señora Benson cuando tiene ataques de Mamitis

- ¡No hablamos de….! Oh tienes razón – dijo Carly desviando la vista hacia la mancha – sí se parece – dijo viendo más entretenida

- Chicas – dijo alguien apareciendo frente a ellas

- ¡No mirábamos la mancha que se parece a la loca de la señora Benson! – dijo Carly asustada levantándose – ah eres tú – dijo despectivamente mirando de quien se trataba

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sam de la misma manera y bajando con su amiga, hasta ponerse al nivel de Luciana

- No más peleas – dijo Luciana – yo…- le había pedido disculpas a varias personas, pero ¡vamos!, era obvio que con ellas dos le costaba

- ¿Tú qué? – dijo Carly confundida

- Lo siento – dijo Luciana de una, y estaba siendo sincera – yo sé que para ambas, va a ser imposible que acepten mis disculpas, pero no saben el esfuerzo que hago – dijo Luciana viéndolas

- ¿Por qué tenemos que creerte? – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué tengo que perder? – dijo Luciana encogiéndose de hombros

- Me encerraste dos veces, una con un delincuente – dijo Sam molesta

- Es cierto – apoyó Carly

- Y eso no fue algo legal, y conozco de esa cosa eh – dijo Sam advirtiendo

- Es cierto – volvió a apoyar Carly

- Y chantajeaste a Carly, ¡le subiste los nervios!, ¡y a mí me da ganas de cachetearla cuando esta así toda estresada! – dijo Sam alterada

- Es… ¡oye! – advirtió Carly

- Bueno…- decía Sam tratando de evadir a su mejor amiga

- Chicas – dijo Luciana llamando la atención – es enserio, Sam, lamento lo que hice, y mucho, yo…estaba celosa, y no porque estabas con Freddie, estaba celosa de todos, de ti también Carly, ustedes eran amigas, estaban felices, y eso me enojaba – dijo Luciana

- Es que estabas o sigues igual de loca – dijo Sam de una

- Sabes qué, pues sí, no exactamente loca, pero si estaba reaccionando mal – dijo Luciana asintiendo – hice muchas cosas malas, tan sólo por buscar mi felicidad, y una que no existía, no pido que me perdonen ahora y ya – dijo Luciana – pero saberlo, me daría más tranquilidad antes de irme

- ¿Te vas? – dijo Carly confundida

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam un poco emocionada – digo, ¿enserio? – se corrigió con más sensibilidad

- Iré al "St Mary´s Ascot School" – dijo Luciana

- Un internado – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Necesito un castigo, y aprender que no todo el mundo gira a mí alrededor – dijo Luciana

- Ok, ya me estas asustando – dijo Carly viéndola

- Un internado – seguía Sam sin reaccionar - ¿tú en un internado?

- Da miedo ¿cierto? – dijo Carly viendo a Sam

- Oigan esto es enserio – dijo Luciana – y Alice no lo sabe todavía, no le digan nada, y…bueno, espero que no me odien demasiado – dijo Luciana marchándose

- Espera – dijo Carly deteniéndola

- ¿Espera? – dijo Sam sorprendida y viendo a Carly de una manera obvia

- Oye…Alice nos contó como la estas ayudando con el asunto de Andrés y eso – decía Carly – tal vez…todavía necesite a su hermana aquí

- O, un par de zapatos nuevos y litros, litros, de helado – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Sam…- decía Carly

- Bien, sí, tienes razón – dijo Sam entendiéndolo – Luciana, tampoco te digo, que vas a ser mi amiga íntima ok, pero Alice te necesita, y creo que es bueno para ella que la ayudes

- No puedo hacer nada – dijo Luciana viéndolas – igual me voy a ir, lo único que quiero, es irme tranquila de aquí

- ¿Vas a dejar sin reina a la escuela? – dijo Sam; Carly miro a su amiga sonriendo, pues sabía que ya no guardaba rencor

- Creo que ya llegamos a la democracia – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Ojala te vaya mejor en ese internado – dijo Carly dándole una mirada de aprobación

- Gracias, y adiós – dijo Luciana más tranquila y marchándose

- Creo que Alice no estará mejor sin su hermana – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca y mirando a Sam

- Pero no podemos hacer nada – dijo Sam – YO, no quiero hacer nada – dijo pensándolo mejor – Alice me importa, pero Luciana tiene razón, necesita un castigo

- Sí…pero, creo que sola, se dio cuenta de eso – dijo Carly – y ya es bastante, al menos para ella

- Bueno – decía Sam pensando – sí, pero no soy Wanda y tú no eres Cosmo, no concedemos deseos – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Pero, sí pueden ayudar – dijo Nicholas acercándose

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

- Estudio aquí – dijo Nicholas fastidiado – lo sé, nadie me conoce, ¿ustedes conducen iCarly cierto?

- Sí – dijo Carly viéndolo confundida - ¿No eres actor de Crepu…?

- ¡No! – dijo Nicholas fastidiado – necesito un favor

- Escúpelo – dijo Sam confundida

El día del show llegó, las chicas empezaron con sus segmentos muy divertidos, Gibby estaba disfrazado de tortuga.

- Así es chicos – decía Carly – una niña puede romper el capazón de una tortuga – decía mientras Freddie enfocaba a Sam golpeando a Gibby con un bate en la espalda

- iCarly, no está de acuerdo con el maltrato a ninguna tortuga, pez, ardilla, o cualquier otro animal – dijo Freddie enfocando su rostro a la cámara y luego volviendo con las chicas

- Ya puedes irte Gibby – dijo Sam dejando de golpearlo, mientras Gibby se iba corriendo

- Y bueno antes del show…tenemos que hacer un breve comentario – dijo Carly

- Es más bien, un favor – dijo Sam sonriéndole a Carly

- ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Freddie confundido, sin saber lo que planeaban las chicas

- Queremos que nos ayuden a encontrar a una persona – dijo Carly sonriéndole a la cámara

El día lunes en la escuela, Alice estaba en su casillero, sacando algunas cosas, nada había mejorado con ella, Andrés estaba igual y Luciana se iría en cuatro días, un día después de la final de básquet, y aún no le había dicho a su hermana, Andrés no quería perder a Alice esta vez…

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo Andrés acercándose

- Pensé que ya no hacíamos eso – dijo Alice sin mirarlo y cerrando su casillero con fuerza

- No, tienes que escucharme esta vez – dijo Andrés sujetándola del brazo y haciendo que esta lo mirara

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Alice molesta y soltándose de él

- Que me des una oportunidad, fui un tonto al no notar tus señales, tú siempre estabas ahí, siempre, pero yo no me di cuenta – decía Andrés mirándola – por favor, quiero intentarlo, contigo – dijo Andrés mirándola y dándole una rosita que traía en la mano, mientras Alice estaba paralizada - ¿Qué dices?

- Que te tardaste mucho – dijo Alice de frente

- No…no, aún hay tiempo – dijo Andrés mirándola

- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? – dijo Alice viéndolo

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Andrés

- Yo ya no confió en ti – dijo Alice devolviéndole la rosa, pero estaba triste – adiós Andrés – dijo marchándose

Hacia donde se dirigía Alice, estaba Luciana, que había escuchado toda la conversación sin que ellos lo notaran

- Alice – dijo Luciana acercándose – tengo que decirte algo

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Alice confundida

- Ya no puedes seguir así – dijo Luciana – estas triste, y pensé que podía ayudarte, pero es eterno

- Me has ayudado mucho, de verdad – dijo Alice tratando de sonreír – pero…lo que sucede con Andrés es muy fuerte para mí

- Alice yo voy a irme en unos días – dijo Luciana – y no quiero que te quedes así

- ¿Irte?, ¿a dónde? – dijo Alice confundida

- Hable con papá, iré a un internado, sabes que tiene contactos – dijo Luciana viéndola – necesito salir de aquí, y un castigo

- No – dijo Alice en shock – no te puedes ir ahora, cuando finalmente ya estamos bien, no te puedes ir como Kevin

- Cálmate Alice – dijo Luciana tratando de sonreír – fue mi decisión, y está bien, hablaremos seguido, eres mi hermana, no te voy a dejar como pasó con Kevin

- No quiero que te vayas – dijo Alice triste

- Y yo no quiero que estés triste – dijo Luciana – tranquila, todo va a estar bien

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Alice aun sintiéndose mal

- Porque…yo lo voy a solucionar – dijo Luciana sonriendo – es hora de hacer algo por ti

Ese día en la cancha de básquet, Sam y Freddie estaban en la banca observando el entrenamiento

- Es un asco – dijo Sam observando como jugaba Andrés

- Creo que sí esta afectado – dijo Freddie

- No… - decía Sam sarcásticamente

- No necesito tu sarcasmo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Entonces que necesitas? – dijo Sam sonriendo y sabiendo lo que se venía

- Algo que empieza con "b" – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Uhm, ¿"b"añarte con jabón anti "b"acterial? – dijo Sam divertida

- Sí, muy graciosa – dijo Freddie acercándose y dándole un beso a Sam en los labios, que esta respondió a la vez

- Sam – dijo Freddie cuando se separaron – hablé con mi mamá y ella quiere…

- Ay, mira me dio ganas de otro beso – dijo Sam besándolo para evitar hablar de su madre

- Creo que usaré esa frase muy seguido – dijo Freddie sonriendo

Ese día en la casa de los Shay…

- Quiero un licuado – dijo Sam sentada en el sillón de Carly

- Acabas de tomar como tres – dijo Carly mirándola obvio

- Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos para ir por el cuarto? – dijo Sam como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo

- No regresaremos a Licuados Locos por más licuados – dijo Freddie autoritariamente, regresando de la cocina y sentándose en una de las bancas rojas al lado de la computadora

- Bueno, pero…- trató de decir Sam

- Tampoco lo pediremos como delivery – dijo esta vez Adam, regresando también de la cocina con una botella de agua y sentados en la otra banca al lado de Freddie

- Pensé que ya no había agua – dijo Freddie mirando a Adam

- Sí, había una – dijo Adam agitando la botella casi en el rostro de Freddie

- Sí, eso me queda claro – dijo Freddie frustrado quitando la botella de su rostro – tú me dijiste que no había – dijo mirando a Carly

- No, tú me preguntaste sí quedaba agua para ti, y yo te dije que no – respondió Carly señalándolo

- Sí, pero ahí esta, Adam tiene una – dijo Freddie confundido

- Porque agua para Adam, sí hay – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Já – dijo Sam triunfante

- ¿Tú por qué te alegras? – dijo Freddie mirándola

- Yo no conseguí mi licuado, tú no conseguiste tu agua – dijo Sam triunfante y sonriente

- ¡Sí conseguiste licuados! – dijo Freddie mirándola - ¡fueron tres!; ¡Y yo los pagué Sam! – dijo Freddie como lo más obvio

- Yo hablo del cuarto – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos y como si la hubieran ofendido

- Ay Dios – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Hola chicas, chico y Adam – dijo Spencer saliendo de su habitación

- ¿Ese fue un insulto? – dijo Adam confundido

- ¿Y que hacen?, ¿ya terminaron de comerse toda mi comida? – pregunto Spencer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- Ya poco – respondió Sam

- Sólo charlábamos de la escuela – respondió Carly sonriéndole a su hermano

- Iuu ¿Por qué? – dijo Spencer entrecerrando los ojos y marchándose a la cocina

- ¡Es lo mismo que digo! – exclamó Sam con confianza

- ¿No ha llamado nadie sobre el anuncio que hicimos en iCarly, Spens? – preguntó Carly

- No, nadie – dijo Spencer buscando algo dentro del refrigerador

- ¿Enserio creen que funcione? – dijo Freddie

- Deben haber millones con ese nombre – apoyó Adam

- Y uno es el verdadero – dijo Carly sonriendo

- iCarly encuentra a muchas personas – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Y también encuentra el jamón de las personas?, ¡Por que te volviste a comer el jamón de la heladera Sam! – dijo Spencer regresando a la sala

- ¿Lo ves?; si iCarly no existiera, no lo hubieras notado – dijo Sam defendiéndose

- No – dijo Spencer como lo más obvio – con o sin iCarly, lo hubieras comido igual

- Sí, pero no lo sabrías – dijo Sam señalándolo

- ¡Sí, sí lo sabría! – dijo Spencer afectado

- Sí, pero…- trataba de defenderse Sam – ah… ¡Freddie te comprará otro!

- Claro, mi novia se come un jamón y yo debo reponerlo – dijo Freddie quejándose

- El precio del amor – dijo Adam poniéndole una mano en el hombro, como compadeciéndolo, mientras Carly sonreía viendo a sus amigos y hermano

Pasaron dos días, faltaba sólo uno para el juego más importante de la escuela, pero al parecer el capitán estaba demasiado afectado como para jugar, y eso hacía que el equipo no tuviera confianza; ese día en la mañana, Andrés sacaba cosas de su casillero, pero, de pronto Luciana se acercó, y Alice también pasaba por allí, así que notó todo…

- ¡Fuiste tú! – dijo Luciana acusando a Andrés - ¡Yo sé que fuiste tú!

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa? – dijo Andrés confundido

- ¡Tú me la robaste! – seguía Luciana acusándolo, mientras Alice estaba un poco confundida, pero ellos no la veían

- ¿Robar? – dijo Andrés más confundido - ¡Yo no te he robado nada!, ¡estas más loca que antes! – dijo molesto

- Quiero que me la devuelvas – dijo Luciana molesta y estirando la mano – ¡ahora!

- ¿Devolverte qué? – dijo Andrés molesto - ¡ya te dije que no sé de que me hablas!

- Sé que la tienes escondida por ahí – decía Luciana más convencida

- ¿Quieres irte?, ¡no sé que tonterías estas diciendo ahora! – decía Andrés más molesto

- Eso no es mío, pero, si no aparece, estarás en problemas – dijo Luciana marchándose

- ¿Qué es lo que Andrés le quitó a Luciana? – murmuró Alice confundida

Después de unas horas, faltaba poco para la salida, toda la escuela ya se había convencido que mañana en la final, perderían, esta vez habían llegado tan cerca, que era una gran desilusión para todos, las competencias que varios chicos de la escuela habían ganado, no servirían esta vez, tanto esfuerzo, para nada, estaban muy orgullosos de haber llegado a la final, pero se habían hecho demasiadas ilusiones pensando que la escuela ganaría, incluyendo al director, que ni siquiera castigó a Sam por hacer una que otra maldad; a unos minutos que sonara el timbre, Andrés recogía sus cosas del casillero, pero antes de irse, se dio cuenta de alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, ¡era Alice!, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, él realmente no lo entendía, estaba congelado

- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo Alice sonriendo cuando lo soltó

- ¿Y eso…cómo por qué fue? – decía Andrés aún sin reaccionar

- Lo hiciste para que volviera a confiar en ti, ¿verdad? – decía Alice aun feliz

- ¿Hacer qué? – decía Andrés todavía confundido – pero… ¿ya no estas molesta conmigo? – dijo sonriendo un poco

- Claro que no – dijo Alice sonriendo – después de lo que hiciste, no podría estarlo

- Bueno… ¿me recuerdas que fue lo que hice? – dijo Andrés confundido

- Por esto, Luciana te acuso – dijo Alice enseñando un collar con una medalla que traía en su mano, eras el único que lo sabía – dijo Alice sonriendo

_Flashback (cap. 26) _

_- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gustaría? – dijo Alice de repente_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Andrés_

_- Antes de irse, mi hermano me dejo un collar con una medallita que tenia mi inicial, pero…Luciana en un momento de locura o enojo me la quitó, y creo que la botó, me gustaría recuperarla – dijo Alice con pena – me recuerda mucho a Kevin, es el único recuerdo que tengo de él, yo también soy su hermana, Luciana debe entender que no sufre sola_

_- Lo siento – dijo Andrés_

_- Ya no importa – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros, en ese momento Luciana se marchó con una actitud extraña, al escuchar todo lo que Alice dijo_

_Fin Flashback_

- Sí, lo recuerdo, pero…- trataba de decir Andrés

- Gracias – dijo Alice abrazándolo de nuevo

- Ah…yo – trataba de decir Andrés aún abrazado por Alice, pero de pronto, vio a Luciana escondida tras un muro, que sólo asentía como aprobándolo y dándole animo, él lo único que pudo decir, fue GRACIAS, moviendo los labios – Ah…Alice – dijo soltándola

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice

- Yo… quiero – decía Andrés apenado

- ¿Enserio crees… que funcionaría? – pregunto Alice nerviosa y entrecerrando los ojos

- Intentemos – dijo Andrés sonriendo – prometo que no te voy a decepcionar otra vez, de verdad – dijo acercándose a ella

- Entonces… ¿vamos a ser…ah…? – decía Alice

- ¿Novio y novia? – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Si… - decía Alice nerviosa, pero sonriendo - ¿y ahora?

- Pues…- dijo Andrés acercándose más, al mismo tiempo que ambos sonreían, él la tomó de las manos muy tiernamente y después se fue acercando más a ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios, que Alice respondió a la vez

- Lindo – dijo Alice sonriendo cuando se separaron

- Wow, sí, esto sí funcionará – dijo Andrés sonriendo y asintiendo, mientras Alice soltaba una risita

En ese instante sonó el timbre de salida, ya varios chicos estaban saliendo de sus salones e invadían los pasillos

- ¡Oigan! – grito Andrés, para que todos lo escucharan - ¿Quién esta listo para ver ganar a la escuela mañana en la final? – varios chicos, empezaron a emocionarse y gritar un poco, mientras él le sonreía a Alice

- ¿Y ahora? – decía Carly confundida bajando por las escaleras con Sam y Freddie

- Seguro que la señorita Briggs se accidentó – dijo Sam sacando sus propias conclusiones

- Nadie se pondría a gritar y a… - decía Freddie razonando – ah, no, creo sí puede ser una opción – dijo pensándolo mejor

- No es por ningún accidente chicos – dijo Carly sonriendo – es por eso – dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Alice con Andrés, cuando llegaron al primer piso – creo que el capitán ya consiguió su reina

- Genial, no seremos unos perdedores mañana – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Sólo están juntos, no quiere decir que…- Freddie paró de hablar, porque Alice y Andrés volvieron a besarse – ouh, sí, ya me quedo claro – dijo dándose cuenta y asintiendo

- ¿Chicos escucharon la noticia? – dijo Adam llegando

- La estábamos viendo, de hecho – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Bueno, creo que mañana será un gran juego – dijo Adam sonriendo

Por otro lado, Luciana caminaba por un pasillo, cuando…

- Tú lo hiciste – dijo Nicholas apareciendo

- ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Luciana sonriendo – era lo que quería

- Te iras el viernes ¿cierto? – dijo Nicholas

- Sí – dijo Luciana asintiendo – pensé que ya no te vería

- ¿Y te ibas a ir, sin despedirte? – dijo Nicholas mirándola

- Odio las despedidas – dijo Luciana suspirando – nunca me gustaron – dijo recordando a su hermano

- ¿Harías una excepción esta vez? – dijo Nicholas tratando de sonreír

- Si voy a estar por mucho tiempo, lejos de aquí, creo que sí podría hacer eso – dijo Luciana acercándose

- Voy a extrañarte – dijo Nicholas mirándola

- Los vampiros no extrañan a las personas – dijo Luciana murmurando y acercándose más

- Sabes que sí – dijo Nicholas acercándose tanto, que al final, consiguieron despedirse con un beso en los labios

- Yo también voy a extrañarte – dijo Luciana dándole un abrazo al final

Más tarde en la casa de los Shay; Sam y Freddie estaban en el sillón, este, abrazando a su novia, mientras veían un especial de la vaquita

- Nunca me canso de ver la vaquita – dijo Sam divertida

- Nunca me canso de estar contigo – dijo Freddie sonriéndole

- Aww, baby – dijo Sam sonriendo y dándole un beso

- ¡Dejen de estar compartiendo saliva en mi casita linda! – dijo Spencer llegando a la sala con el teléfono en la mano

- ¿Qué paso ahora? – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¡Carly!, ¡dónde esta Carly! – decía Spencer – están llamando sobre su anuncio en el show

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam corriendo hacia Spencer bruscamente y haciendo que Freddie se caiga del sillón

- Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – sólo casi ¡me doblas la espalda! - dijo resaltando

- Shhh – lo calló Sam, mientras Freddie se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Hola? – dijo contestando la llamada – sí, sí, somos nosotras, un segundo – dijo Sam separando el teléfono de ella – ve a buscar a Carly y tráela aquí, ¡ya! – le dijo Sam a Spencer y luego volviendo a acercar el teléfono – sí, sigo aquí, ¿enserio? ¡genial!, sabíamos que funcionaría

Al día siguiente, todos los chicos de la escuela, estaban en la cancha de básquet, era la final, Ridgeway y la otra escuela, estaban al mismo nivel, los chicos se esforzaban mucho, pero el equipo retador era muy bueno, Carly, Adam, Sam y Freddie estaban sentados en las gradas, en primera fila, había un asiento disponible al lado de Carly, donde después de unos minutos, se sentó Alice, llegando apresurada

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Sam

- Quería convencer a Luciana de venir, pero no lo logré – dijo Alice haciendo una mueca

- ¿Y dónde esta? – preguntó Carly

- Se quedó en un salón – dijo Alice – la veré cuando den los quince minutos de descanso, ¿Cómo van?

- Pues muy parejos – dijo Adam quejándose

- Son muy buenos – se quejó Freddie

- Vamos a ganar – dijo Carly tratando de animarlos – espero…

- ¡Ay! ustedes sí que saben animar a las personas – dijo Sam sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos

- ¡Vamos Ridgeway! – grito Alice como loca desde las gradas

- Y ahora ella me dejó sorda – se quejó Sam – pero al menos es buen ánimo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Después de unos minutos de pura competencia, se había decidido dar unos quince minutos, de descanso para todos, los chicos, fueron desalojando la cancha de básquet, tanto de Ridgeway como de la otra escuela, y los pasillos fueron invadidos de adolescentes nerviosos, preocupados y un tanto competitivos, se escuchaban algunas discusiones de cual iba a ser la escuela ganadora, mientras, Alice, Andrés, y Luciana estaban en el casillero de la última…

- ¿Estas segura de irte mañana Luciana? – dijo Alice un poco triste

- Sí, tengo que hacerlo – dijo Luciana

- Todos cometemos errores – dijo Andrés que abrazaba a Alice de la cintura – aceptar es lo primero, y tú ya lo hiciste, ¿no crees que es un poco extremo, lo del internado?

- Chicos, estaré bien, hay cosas que tengo que superar Alice, y lo sabes – dijo Luciana mirándola

- Pero, ¿Por qué lejos de aquí? – dijo Alice triste

Por el pasillo principal, estaban Carly, Adam, Sam y Freddie, esperando a alguien, y después de algunos segundos se apareció Spencer junto con otro muchacho

- Ellas son las chicas del programa – dijo Spencer sonriendo

- Hola – saludo el chico amablemente

- ¡Y yo soy el productor técnico! – dijo Freddie ofendido, por haberlo olvidado

- Sí, ahí esta Fredito – dijo Spencer con su voz graciosa

- Gracias por hacer esto – dijo el chico sonriendo

- Sabes que no fue nuestra idea – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Bueno, ¡date prisa, no tenemos tu tiempo! – dijo Sam de frente

- Ella es super tierna – dijo Adam sarcásticamente

- Es por allá – dijo Freddie señalando

- ¿Ustedes no vienen? – preguntó el chico

- Eso, ya no nos corresponde – dijo Carly sonriendo

- De acuerdo – dijo el chico marchándose

- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Sam

- ¿Te quedas a ver el juego hermanito? – pregunto Carly

- Claro, vamos – dijo Spencer marchándose con los chicos

Con Alice, Andrés y Luciana:

- ¿Me llamarás seguido? – preguntó Alice

- Tranquila, cada que me den permiso, lo haré – dijo Luciana

- Aún no estoy convencida – dijo Alice negando

- Es demasiado – dijo Andrés

- No es demasiado, además ni quien me extrañe aquí, no tengo amigos – dijo Luciana encogiéndose de hombros

- Me tienes a mí – dijo Alice

- Y a mí – dijo Andrés – ambos hicimos cosas malas, pero nos dimos cuenta de eso

- Si, pero…- trató de decir Luciana

- ¿Disculpa?, ¿Cómo que no tienes amigos?, ¿y yo qué?, ¿soy una papa frita? – dijo Nicole llegando y sonriendo

- Claro que no – dijo Luciana sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga – tienes razón, lo siento

- Así que todo el drama, de irte y eso, es cierto – dijo Nicole haciendo una mueca

- Sí, me voy mañana – dijo Luciana

- ¿Te vas? – dijo el chico que había llegado con Spencer hace unos minutos - ¿Te vas a dónde? – Andrés, Alice y Nicole se le quedaron viendo confundidos, pero Luciana estaba muy sorprendida

- ¿Kevin? – dijo Luciana en shock

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alice también sorprendida

- Hola – dijo el chico, de verdad era Kevin, ambas se acercaron a abrazarlo

- ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué nunca llamaste? ¡Que diablos, estabas haciendo! – decía Luciana entre confundida y molesta

- ¿Quieres calmarte Lu? – dijo Alice - ¡Que diablos, estabas haciendo! – dijo igual que su hermana, dirigiéndose a Kevin

- Estaba estudiando – dijo Kevin sonriendo – lo siento, por no haber llamado nunca, por no haber dado señales, pero siempre pensaba en ustedes, se los aseguro, ¿y me quieres explicar a donde te vas Luciana?

- A un internado – dijo Luciana – larga historia

- No dejes que se vaya – dijo Alice

- Él no va hacer nada Alice, seguro se va dentro de unas horas – dijo Luciana – pero, sabes que – dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano – a diferencia tuya, yo no voy a dejar a mi hermana

- Estas molesta – dijo Kevin – jamás te había visto así

- Tú, ya no me conoces – dijo Luciana negando

- Por favor, cálmense un poquito ¿si? – decía Alice – de verdad pasaron muchas cosas mientras no estabas Kevin

- Ya no voy a irme – dijo Kevin – conseguí un buen trabajo en Seattle y un departamento, yo vine, para quedarme

- ¿Enserio? – dijeron Alice y Luciana al mismo tiempo

- Alice – dijo Andrés llamando su atención

- Tienes razón – dijo Alice mirándolo – escuchen – dijo dirigiéndose a sus hermanos – hay un juego pendiente, y tengo que estar ahí, por favor, sólo…vuelvan a ser como antes, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, Luciana no te vayas, dijiste que tenias cosas que superar, pero tiene que ser aquí, los tres tenemos que hacerlo, ¿te quedas?

- Yo…- decía Luciana pensando – de acuerdo, me quedaré, pero sólo porque tú me lo estas pidiendo y porque tienes que ir a alentar a tu novio

- ¿Novio? – dijo Kevin sorprendido

- ¡Ay, sólo vamos al juego y te voy contando como están las cosas! – dijo Luciana caminando con él

- Creo que todo se va a solucionar – dijo Alice sonriéndole a Andrés y marchándose con él

-¿Tenía un hermano? – dijo Nicole todavía confundida quedándose sola

El juego, continuó, aún ambas escuelas, iban empatadas, faltaban pocos minutos para que acabara

- Sólo faltan dos puntos – decía Alice nerviosa

- Eso es estresante – se quejaba Carly a su lado

- ¿Eres artista? - conversaba Kevin con Spencer – creativo – dijo sonriendo

- Y tú eres veterinario – decía Spencer tratando de pensar un adjetivo – ah… ¿veterinesco?

- Esa palabra no existe – dijo Luciana que estaba al lado de Kevin – ah, da igual

- Oye, tengo que agradecerle a… ¿Nicholas? – dijo Kevin – fue su idea que viniera

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Luciana con un poco de ternura

- ¿Quién es él Luciana?, y no me digas que tu novio, porque ahora sí tendré que protegerlas a ambas – dijo Kevin serio

- No,….es…sólo un amigo, un gran amigo – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- ¿Crees que ganemos? – dijo Adam, al lado de Carly

- Sí, vamos muy bien – dijo Carly atenta al juego

- ¡Vamos Ridgeway! – apoyaba Alice

- Oye – dijo Freddie llamando la atención de Sam

-¿Qué? – dijo Sam mirándolo, al mismo tiempo, Freddie se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo, que la hizo sonreír

- ¿Estas de acuerdo? – dijo Freddie sonriendo, a lo que Sam, asintió afirmativamente aun sonriendo

- ¡Tres minutos! – se exaltó Alice

Los chicos, del equipo trataban de hacer todo lo posible, si anotaban esta vez, ganarían, uno de ellos casi lo hace, pero al no poder esquivar a otro chico, del equipo rival, le pasó el balón a otro chico de Ridgeway, este, en su intento de librarse de tanta responsabilidad, le pasó el balón a Andrés, quien estaba lejos para encestar, pero esquivando a todos los demás, al fin logró acercarse lo suficiente, todos los chicos de Ridgeway estaban nerviosos, era eso o nada, cuando un chico del otro equipo trataba de robarle el balón, lo esquivó rápidamente, arrojó el balón y a segundos que acabara el partido, encestó, Ridgeway había ganado.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Alice sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento

- ¡Ganamos! – dijo Carly emocionada también levantándose - ¡Ganamos! – dijo abrazando a Adam

- ¡Sí! – dijeron Kevin y Spencer al mismo tiempo y también levantándose de sus asientos

- ¿Por qué nos emocionamos con esto? – pregunto Spencer, segundos después, confundido

- No tengo idea – dijo Kevin, igual de confundido, y luego volvieron a sentarse sin darle importancia

- ¡Genial ganamos! – dijo Sam levantándose de su asiento con Freddie

- ¡Al fin! – dijo Freddie sonriendo

Todos los estudiantes de Ridgeway, estaban saltando, gritando, igual de emocionados que los chicos, en ese instante, Alice fue corriendo hasta la cancha acercándose a Andrés

- Felicidades – dijo Alice sonriendo

- ¿Ni un abrazo? – dijo Andrés sonriendo

- Iuu no, tal vez, después de que cambies – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Felicidades – dijo Carly llegando con Adam

- Gracias – dijo Andrés – chicos…- decía un poco avergonzado

- Descuida, sin resentimientos – dijo Adam sonriendo - ¿cierto Carly?

- Sí, claro – dijo Carly sonriendo – además ¡ganamos!

- Bien hecho – dijo Luciana llegando con Kevin y Spencer

- Gracias – dijo Andrés – pero fue trabajo de equipo

- Oigan…- dijo Carly dándose cuenta - ¿Dónde están Sam y Freddie?

- Estaban atrás de nosotros – dijo Spencer volteando – ah, no, no están

- Sí, ya me di cuenta – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Debo irme – dijo Luciana

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Alice confundida

- No Alice, no al internado – dijo Luciana sonriendo – tengo… que buscar a alguien

- ¿Te esperamos? – dijo Kevin - ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- No…no estaré sola – dijo Luciana sonriendo y marchándose

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Carly – será mejor encontrar a Sam y Freddie – dijo rodando los ojos

- Otra vez felicidades – dijo Adam

- Gracias – dijo Andrés

- ¿Te quedas en la ciudad cierto? – dijo Spencer

- Sí, y tal vez necesite una escultura, estaremos en contacto – dijo Kevin

- ¡Asombroso! – exclamó Spencer

- Sí, bueno, ya vámonos, señor asombroso – dijo Carly jalando a su hermano

- Adiós Alice, nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela y…gracias – dijo Carly dándole una sonrisa y luego marchándose con su novio y hermano

**(N/A: Me gustaría que desde aquí escucharan la canción, "Future Love") **

- ¡Carly! – dijo Alice siguiéndola y deteniéndola

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Carly

- Sam no tiene sólo una hermana, tiene dos – dijo Alice abrazando a Carly muy fuerte – eres una increíble amiga, no lo olvides, tú lograste esto – dijo separándose y sonriéndole

- Gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo – y ahora ve a celebrar con tu novio, que lo mereces

- Nos vemos luego – dijo Alice volteando

- Oh, y Alice – dijo Carly haciéndola voltear – si algún día vuelvo a tener un plan loco, te buscaré – dijo sonriendo, Alice le dio una sonrisa especial y luego se marchó con Andrés que estaba igual de feliz como ella, y con su hermano que no dejaba de sonreírle

- ¿A dónde vamos entonces? – dijo Spencer

- Y no vuelvas a tener otro plan loco – dijo Adam

- A la casa – dijo Carly señalando a su hermano – y no cuentes con eso – dijo señalando a Adam divertida

- ¿Quieres ir al apartamento? – dijo Spencer - ¿Y Sam y Freddie?

- Pues pasaremos por todos los lugares donde pueden estar, el ultimo es el apartamento – dijo Carly como lo más obvio – tal vez y Sam se este comiendo todo lo del refrigerador

- Buena idea, andando – dijo Spencer marchándose con ellos

Mientras Luciana llegó al pasillo principal y encontró a Nicholas en las escaleras…

- Siempre estas en el momento preciso – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- No quiero que me digas "gracias" – dijo Nicholas sonriendo – pero puedes aceptar ir conmigo al cine, "nueva amiga"

- Sólo si prometes que no veremos una de vampiros – dijo Luciana sonriendo

- Hecho – dijo Nicholas levantándose – y que seas mi amiga, no quiere decir que no piense seguir intentándolo

- Esta bien, puede ser lo más tierno que me han dicho – dijo Luciana marchándose con él

Carly, Spencer y Adam, buscaron a Sam y Freddie por todos lados, pero no estaban, ya habían llegado al apartamento, pero tampoco estaban ahí, era muy raro

- ¡Claro! – dijo Carly acordándose – ahora vuelvo – dijo tomando su chaqueta de inmediato y marchándose

- Carly – dijo Adam

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly deteniéndose

- Eres la mejor novia del mundo, y te amo – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Awww – dijo Carly con ternura – igual yo

- Sí, todos nos amamos – dijo Spencer como hermano sobre protector – ahora trae a esos chicos, haré tacos de spaghetti para cenar

- Regreso pronto – dijo Carly despidiéndose de su novio con un beso en los labios – y procura que Spencer no queme la cocina – dijo marchándose

- ¡No cuentes con eso! – dijeron Adam y Spencer al mismo tiempo cuando Carly se marchó

Carly salió de su departamento, para dirigirse a un lugar, el gimnasio, entro un poco dudosa, y cuando cruzaba la puerta del tercer piso no pudo evitar sonreír mucho, sus amigos estaban ahí, luchando como de costumbre, pero de una manera distinta, era un entrenamiento raro para todos, pero tierno para Carly

- No seas nenita Freddie – decía Sam luchando con su novio

- Creo que estoy un poco oxidado – dijo Freddie tirado en el piso

- ¡Pues ponle aceite a ese motor! – dijo Sam

- ¿Así? – dijo Freddie desde el suelo y luego jaló a Sam haciendo que se cayera a su lado también – no pierdo el toque – dijo sonriendo y levantándose, luego le dio la mano a Sam para que se levante

- ¿Quieres que sea tu entrenadora, de nuevo? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- No… creo que ya aprendí lo suficiente y… al final, gané lo mejor – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Pues… - decía Sam desviando la vista - ¿Carly?

- Carly – dijo Freddie viéndola

- No quería interrumpir – dijo Carly avergonzada – si quieren puedo ir…

- ¡Carly! – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo felices

- Sí, así me llamo – dijo Carly sonriendo y acercándose a los chicos

- Queríamos darte las gracias – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Ya lo hicieron ¿lo recuerdan? – dijo Carly – cuando supieron la verdad

- Sí, pero… - decía Sam – no importa lo molesta que pueda ser, o lo floja e irritante, tú siempre me apoyas, eres mi mejor amiga – dijo sonriendo

- Lo que hiciste fue loco, raro y tierno – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Son mis mejores amigos, y sólo quiero que sean felices – dijo Carly sonriendo – su romance…no será muy fácil, debo admitirlo, pero eso hacen los amigos

- Aww, nos ama – dijo Freddie divertido y tiernamente

- Sí, pero también puedo golpearlos – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a tomar un licuado? – dijo Sam – Freddie me prometió uno

- Sí, fue una mala idea – dijo Freddie reconociéndolo

- ¿No sería extraño?, es como una cita para ustedes – dijo Carly mirándolos

- Eres nuestra mejor amiga, y vamos, no es divertido sin ti – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Me gustaría – dijo Carly sonriendo – pero, Spencer preparará tacos de spaghetti, cenaremos en casa, ¿vienen?

- Uhh tacos – dijo Sam con felicidad

-El spaghetti me convence – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Bueno, andando – dijo Carly feliz, marchándose con sus mejores amigos – todo resulto bien

- Sí, pero no vuelvas a hacer planes locos – dijo Sam

- No sin avisarnos antes – dijo Freddie

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso? – dijo Carly confundida – saben que chicos,…creo… que quiero aprender a pelear - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo y paralizados

- Es broma, es broma – dijo Carly sonriendo – andando, los tacos nos esperan – dijo marchándose con sus amigos de ahí

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿les gusto?, espero que sí, leí este capitulo como 10 veces para editarlo a ver si estaba bien, y espero que les haya gustado, bueno, quiero poner algunos puntos.**

***Alice – Andrés: Amé esta pareja, y los iba a unir desde el principio cuando creé a los dos, pero casi al final, como que me estaba desmotivando para juntarlos, pero merecían una oportunidad, ¿cierto?**

***Luciana y Nicholas: ¿Querían que fueran novios?, lo siento, yo no, jaja, mentira, es que, quería que Luciana reflexionara, y por todo lo que hizo, no la iba a recompensar con un novio, pero sí quieren imaginar lo que pasa más adelante con ellos, eso ya no me corresponde :)**

***Kevin – Spencer – Melanie: Debo ser sincera en decir que yo sería mega afortunada de tener un hermano como Spencer, quiero un hermano así jajaja, lo adoro, y bueno, tuvo sus partes tiernas con Carly en la historia, este fic también trata de hermanos, por si lo notaron, (te quiero hermana, aunque me saques de quicio a veces, saluden a mi hermana, nee mentira xD), y bueno, Kevin, siempre quise que juntara con sus hermanitas, me pareció tierno; Melanie…¿Quién no quiere tener una gemela así?, jaja me cae súper bien, y desde un inicio la había imaginado como la principal cómplice de Carly, y me pareció genial confundirlos con que era Alice :P (no me golpeen) **

***Carly – Adam: Carly es la mejor amiga que uno pueda tener, creo que es súper tierna y divertida a la vez, su relación con Adam me parece muy linda, creo que ella merece aplausos por todo lo que hizo por sus amigos (BRAVO :P) **

***Sam – Freddie: ¿Necesitan palabras? jajaja amo su relación a mil y tres mil, hasta el infinito y más allá jaja, son tiernos y divertidos**

***Sam – Freddie – Carly: Son como la banda de los súper amigos jajaja, me encanta esa amistad, por eso al final, los puse a los tres juntos, no me gusta cuando piensan que sólo son Sam y Freddie, ¿Dónde queda la protagonista ¬¬?, me encanta el seddie, pero por eso no voy a querer dispararle a Carly, además ella tiene que ver mucho en su relación, por eso hice la historia **

**Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Son increíbles, chicos del foro, los quiero a mil, nos encontraremos en mi otro fic ****LOVE AND TEARS****, cuídense **


End file.
